


Если птице отрезать руки

by Loftr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Accidental travel, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Birds, Angst, Aristocracy, Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, Cannibalism, Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Educational, F/M, Fantasy, Fictional Geography, Fictional Languages, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Time, Geography, Group Sex, Guro, Hurt/Comfort, Languages, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy, POV First Person, Parallel Universes, Political Intrigue, Pseudo-Incest, Psychology, Secret Personalities, Teenagers, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Werewolves, Xenophilia, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 198,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Живя в приюте, Луи понял, что, если хочешь получить красивую жизнь, то нужно хорошенько постараться. Поэтому он добился лучшeго для сeбя, став замечательным хирургом, возымев собственный дом, деньги и, конечно же, любовь, что кончалась за одну ночь. Но Луи никак не ожидал, что получит пулю в лоб, послe которой откроeт глаза под другим нeбом, где, почему-то, нормально было ходить с аномалиями в виде хвостов и перьев на теле.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Пролог. Начало конца

Моя жизнь не отличалась от жизни семи миллиардов других на планете Земля. У всех равные возможности, как только папа-родитель оплодотворил маму-родителя. Красиво звучит! Настолько красиво, что аж тошно. Но, обычно, о таком мы все можем слышать в телевизоре, читать в Интернете (где, кажется, должна быть самая правдивая информация!). На самом же деле всё обстоит совсем по-другому — равные возможности только у тех, кто имеет деньги. Богатые люди все были равными, остальные же, которые, как обычно, назывались вторым сортом, должны были рвать жопу, чтобы выйти в это равенство. Было, есть и будет. Я это уяснил слишком хорошо на собственной шкуре.

Когда мне было три года, моя матушка решила, что ей не сдался ребёнок. Нет, винить я её ни в коем разе не мог, ведь после, когда нашёл её, то понял, почему она меня отдала. Рак не щадит никого, даже будь ты трижды Иисусом. А можно так, вообще, говорить? Не важно, это всего лишь мои мысли, которые тоже есть правда. У моей биологической родительницы выявили рак, и она отдала меня в приют. Выбор был очевиден в списке — продлить жизнь себе ещё на год-два или утратить это время, чтобы прокормить ребёнка. И я действительно её не виню в этом. А смысл? Ведь это прошлое, а то, что было, уже не изменить. Я винил её только за имя. Луи… Какое гадкое имя. Оно мне всегда напоминало имя какого-то священника из Франции, который посвятил свою жизнь своему Богу и решил держать до смерти целибат. Никогда не понимал таких людей.

В приюте было… Нет, я не жалуюсь, что вы. Не то, чтобы плохо было, Америка — это не Африка, но всё же мало приятного. Моим девизом по жизни стало простое выражение, которое я случайно услышал от прохожих девушек на улице: «Не будь унылым дерьмом, будь задорной какашкой». Конечно, это звучит не слишком солидно, особенно после того, как прошёл ни один десяток лет, но мне нравилось. А это самое главное… Всё же я немного эгоист.

Все мои воспоминания о детстве отложились в памяти, как вспышки света. Может, не нужно было нарываться на удары или тщательней прикрывать голову. Четыре года, я сидел тогда в общей комнате отдыха. Местная шайка, главарём которой стал Билли, чья злость не знала границ, как и власть, которой он располагал в кругу приютских детей, решила, что игрушки, которыми я играл (это были пожарная и полицейская машинки, что мчались на место дорожно-транспортного происшествия) — нужнее им, поэтому отобрали, довольно болезненно пнув меня. Я расплакался. Конечно же расплакался, потому что было тогда четыре года, на что получил болезненный тычок носка кроссовка под рёбра. И что самое обидное — когда рассказал всё смотрителю, нянечке, то мне сказали просто не обращать внимания на это.

Очередная яркая вспышка, которая отложилась в памяти — шесть лет. Уже в те года я понимал, что есть зло, а что есть добро. Это случилось весной, когда Билли предложил войти в его шайку. В приюте действовало правило, как и во всех остальных — или ты присоединяешься к сильным, выполняя всё, что прикажут, или ты остаёшься в лузерах, которых ласково зовут «чмошниками» и торбят настолько сильно, что у некоторых ломается жизнь. Я понимал прекрасно, попадая и раньше под гнобление шестёрок Билли, что нужно примкнуть к сильным, но… Я боялся. Я действительно боялся идти туда, где творится зло (и это не по меркам детского взгляда, потому что сейчас, будучи сорокалетним мужчиной, понимал, что все «шутки» Билли выходили за рамки обычных шуток), из-за чего с онемевших губ слетело едва слышимое «нет».

И начался новый ад, троекратно усиленный. Отбиралась еда или переворачивались подносы, чтобы всё упало на пол, а дополнительную порция взять было нельзя, ведь всё расписано по граммам. Пропадали книги, тетради усердно портились, отбирались даже положенные государством деньги, игрушки, портилась одежда. На меня нарочно наезжали, чтобы хорошенько помутузить и заставить проваляться в кровати пару деньков. Я пытался избегать Билли с его компанией, старался прятаться, чтобы они даже меня не видели, но получалось не слишком хорошо — меня находили слишком быстро.

В двенадцать лет я стал понимать, что удача стоит ко мне спиной. Я научился отвечать на оскорбления оскорблениями, огрызаться, лишь бы только во мне больше не видели какого-то слабака. Но этого «жеста» никто не понял. Меня словили на пути от ванной комнаты в спальню (в которой я жил без соседа, ведь Джеймса успешно усыновили, а младших подселять ко мне пока не намеревались) — трое приближённых к Билли, что были лучшими друзьями, и сам главарь банды. Они стали полукругом, чтобы за моей спиной была стена, и самый главный дурак, что не отличалось от правды, показал мне, как правильно общаться с ним. Четырнадцатилетка избивала двенадцатилетку… Из-за него у меня разорвался аппендицит, и я бы умер, спасибо тому, кто есть наверху, и моему желанию жить, если бы не смотритель, который решил пройтись по коридорам перед отбоем. Меня вовремя доставили в больницу, всё успешно зачистили, зашили, отправили обратно в приют после «реабилитации». А Билли ничего не сделали, даже выговор.

После этого случая я решил податься в секцию по боксу, чтобы хоть как-то защищать себя. Билли с дружками меня не трогали несколько месяцев после того, как чуть ли меня не убили, что переросло в полтора года. За это время я научился худо-бедно боксировать (да я и не старался занимать какие-то высоты, просто занимался для своей безопасности) и нашёл своё любимое дело, ради которого стал тянуться. Ну, не ради него, а ради того, чтобы не зависнуть на одном уровне, предоставленном приютом.

Операция по удалению того, что осталось от аппендицита, и очистке брюшной полости, подтолкнуло меня выбрать путь медика. Я набирал книги в библиотеках, зачитывался до глубоких ночей, пытаясь запомнить название всех костей на латыни, извилины головного мозга, ферменты поджелудочной железы и что они активируют, строение всех типов мышечных тканей. За полтора года спокойствия я смог не так много, как хотелось бы, но меня радовало то, что смог подтянуть успеваемость в школе. Уже неплохо.

Когда ко мне полезли после затишья, я решил не отмалчиваться. Первым ко мне полез Майлз, который сразу же получил внушительный удар кулаком в нижнюю челюсть, валясь на асфальт грузным мешком. По сути, он таким и был, потому что этот боров весил в свои шестнадцать не меньше девяносто килограмм. Вторым попытался ударить исподтишка Коул. Он оказался более проворным или я такой неповоротливый. Удар в живот выбил весь воздух из лёгких, но я каким-то чудом смог устоять на ногах. Если упадёшь — на тебя бросятся все разом, словно те голодные гиены, которые дорвались до мяса. И я как-то умудрился отступить в сторону, из-за чего Коул, что замахнулся для удара, не находя никакой опоры, падает сам. Билли ничего тогда не сказал, лишь отозвал свих «парней» и посмотрел на меня так, как на смертника. Думал ли я тогда о последствиях? О нет, конечно же нет. Я радовался тому, что впервые смог противостоять тем, кого боялся весь приют.

После моего триумфа не прошло и месяца, как директор приюта, миссис Бергиндорф, всё же решила подселить ко мне мальчишку. Глупо было называть кого-то «мальчишкой», когда он был младше тебя на четыре года. Майкл был замкнутым, ведь его родители предали его — постоянно выпивая, суд лишил их родительских прав, но мальчик как-то нашёл во мне… покровителя, что ли. Я был против. Категорически! Бэлишу было опасно яшкаться со мной, потому что это бы подвергло его опасности от Билли и дружков, но мальчик не обращал внимания на все мои грубости. Сначала был тенью, после хвостиком, а потом стал младшим братом, которого необходимо было оберегать и наставлять на путь истинный. Не имея своей семьи, я хотел заменить Майклу его прошлых ужасных родственников. Правда, от местного приютского зла Бэлиша это не особо сильно спасало, но да, я его заставил пойти в «боксёрский кружок», чтобы без меня он мог быть сильным.

Самое ужасное дерьмо случилось тогда, когда мне стукнуло пятнадцать. Нападки от старших немного прекратились, потому что они стали интересоваться бесплатным сексом. Некоторые девушки… девочки не были против спать с Билли, потому что так они набивали и для себя авторитет и просто могли получить тот запретный плод, который запрещался до совершеннолетия. Я готовился к вступительным экзаменам в старшую школу, проклиная самого себя за то, что решил не забросить учёбу и не быть, как большинство из приюта — и так повезёт, как дверь в нашу с Майклом комнату распахнулась. Если честно, я посчитал, что это Бэлиш, ведь обычно он так и возвращался с игровой комнаты, где мог спокойно проводить свободное время, не мешая мне и не подвергаясь нападкам старших, но запах дешёвого алкоголя сказал о противоположном. Наш стол всегда располагался между кроватями и нужно было сидеть спиной к двери… Это было плохо. Действительно плохо. Я не успел даже обернуться, как меня схватили за волосы и дёрнули назад. Болезненное шипение, громкий стук от опрокинутого стула на пол и мир, который сделал кульбит, останавливается на потолке и Билли, что вдавливал меня собой в кровать. Он был своеобразно красив — пшеничные волосы, голубые глаза, пухлые губы и тонкая линия скул. Девушки считали его красивым, потому что от него веяло той мужской силой, которая так и кричала издалека о защите и уверенности. Я же чувствовал смрад какого-то пойла, которым Билли напился из-за того, что Элис его бросила сама, опозорив перед всем приютом, заявляя о том, что у него маленький стручок в штанах.

_— Ты меня невъебически бесишь, маленький мальчик Луи._

_— Слезь с меня, кусок дерьма!_

_— О-о, как не стыдно тебе с таким святым именем произносить такие гадости?_

Его пьяный смех я запомнил на долгие годы, из-за чего меня даже по ночам передёргивало от страха. Билли был, как это говорится у нас, бухой в стельку: почти не соображал что делает, был безумно зол и нашёл своего козла отпущения. Подумаешь, я немного издевался над ним по поводу «стручка», но это было лишь для того, чтобы меня не забили, как мешок с говном. Мне было тошно оттого, что я не смог столкнуть с себя навалившееся тело, которое, придавив мои руки к кровати над головой, слюнявило мне шею. Гадость. Гадость, от которой меня передёргивает до сих пор. Тогда Билли только и успел, что вжать колено мне в пах, раздвинув мои ноги, и оставить засос на шее, как голос Майкла напугал нас двоих. С меня слетают быстро и, оттолкнув Бэлиша, вылетают из комнаты. Майкл был умным, он не спрашивал, что это было, даже сейчас, после многих лет, не заикался об этом случае.

Честно признаться, я думал, что Билли, поняв, какую дурость он сделал, остепениться и перестанет доставать меня, но до восемнадцати лет, до его выпуска из приюта, «пытки» продолжались. Как я устал тогда, но… но детский дом создал мой внутренний стержень, возвёл цель.

Что хорошо было, единственное во всей сложившейся картине, — государство выделило мне квартиру. Однокомнатная, не в самом бедном районе, но и не в самом богатом, не так уж и далеко от выбранного университета, в который мне всё же удалось попасть. О-о, какие это ночи и дни страдания, экзамены и ожидание списков, но, найдя себя в них, я успокоился. Медицина мне нравилась всегда, но я никогда не думал, что нужно столько лет страдать.

За свою жизнь у меня не было много пристрастий. Я родился под конец семидесятых, рос в восьмидесятых и частично девяностых годах, когда ничего особенного и не было, но мне пришлась по вкусу музыка. Я стал таким меломаном, что мне абсолютно всё равно было, что играет у меня: рок, металл, попса, какой-то шансон или что-то народное. Сначала я записывал текст каждой песни, пусть даже это и было не на английском, но я записывал, переводил и заучивал. После, когда появился у меня компьютер, я всё перенёс в цифровой формат по памяти, но всё равно не выбросил тетради. С годами менялись стили музыки, что не мудрено, и, как бы не говорили все мои одногодки, раньше не было лучше. Мне нравилась эволюция, нравилось совмещение разных стилей, открытие новых, символизм в некоторых песнях… Да, были и настолько тупые, которые слушать не хотелось, но! Но мне они заходили.

Потом появились сериалы, фильмы… Я люблю двадцать первый век и надеюсь, что смогу дожить до того момента, когда в человеческий мозг можно будет вшить нано-чип, на который с лёгкостью будут записывать новую информацию. Конечно, я, как человек, который не просто занимается медициной, но ещё и наукой, понимал, что совмещение «железа» с нейронной сетью головного мозга — проблематичное дело, почти невозможное… Но кто знает, авось, через пару десятков лет, когда я уже буду совсем стареньким дедуганом, кто-то справится с этой задачей.

На медика учиться долго и не особо это благодарное дело. Конечно, понимая, что это моя единственная возможность иметь хоть что-то нормальное в этой жизни, не быть, как большинство других выпускников приюта, нужно платить большую сумму, и это не просто в морально-этическом плане, но и в плане материальном. Учиться и подрабатывать было дохерища трудно. Именно так и никак по-другому. Я валился с ног, почти не ел, нормально не спал, но смог урвать себе кусок нормальной жизни. И теперь, без зазрения совести, могу с уверенностью сказать, что я вошёл в круг «равенство с другими».

Оставив за спиной приют, я не забыл о Майкле. Как я могу забыть того, над кем взял попечительство? Пусть и не по документам, но я пообещал самому себе воспитать из него хорошего человека. Не такого, как его родители и как Билли. После пяти лет, как я стал жить самостоятельно, до меня дошли слухи, что гроза детского дома стал разнорабочим, который женился на Элис лишь из-за того, что не хватило денег на презервативы. Жизнь такая — или ты, или тебя. Поэтому я и старался дать Майклу всё, чтобы он не страдал, не мучился и не натыкался на те же камни, что попадались на моём пути. Хотелось, очень хотелось, чтобы он стал врачом так же, как и я, но он решил пойти в военное дело. Ладно, это было дело Бэлиша.

Мой карьерный рост был плавным и скатился бы вниз, если бы я банально не переспал с директором одной из лучших больниц Нью-Йорка. Для неё это была случайная встреча в клубе — переспать и не более, а для меня шанс получить хорошую работу. Да, действовал грязно, но так бы я получал в месяц копейки, не пойди на такой шаг. Через пару дней после встречи в клубе и приятной ночи, я отправился в больницу на собеседование и меня приняли даже без заковыристых вопросов. Жизнь удалась, даже несмотря на то, что не всех мне удавалось спасать. Ну, это уже не от меня зависело, операции на сердцах были у меня чистыми.

Личная жизнь… не сложилась. Как-то не находилась та единственная (и единственный тоже), которую можно было бы терпеть больше нескольких месяцев. Моя внешность не отличалась чем-то особенным, прекрасным: высокий, подтянутый, но это лишь благодаря Майклу, который вечно издевался надо мной, мол, стану жирным хряком, как Майлз, что и в дверь не пролезу, отличительных черт лица не было, лишь голубые глаза, что выгодно подчёркивались тёмными волосами, но скрывались за стёклами очков-хамелеонов. Да-а, ещё тот красавчик, но многие шли со мной в постель, даже пытались строить отношения. Только мне быстро надоедало постоянство, и я искал других. Майкл не разделял таких взглядов на жизнь, но это было лишь из-за того, что его так выдрессировали в военной академии. Бэлиш вообще был… странным — в каждый свой «отпуск» он приезжал ко мне, отказываясь покупать свою квартиру. А я что? Я не мог ему отказать никогда, поэтому меня наглым образом эксплуатировали. В разумных целях. Что-что, а Майкл всегда знал границы.

Сегодняшний день не отличался ничем, такой же, как и всегда. Две операции на клапанах сердца, осмотр прооперированных, чтобы всё было хорошо у них (традиция такая сложилась у меня), и я решил, что будет лучше вернуться домой пораньше. Тем более Майкл обещал, что на этих выходных приедет… Всё же хорошо иметь собственный дом. Собственный автомобиль я приобрёл лет пять назад и не менял его, удивляя коллег по работе. Просто они не понимали, что стабильность и покой для меня — залог самой успешной жизни. Конечно, я вёл разгульный образ жизни, конечно, я в свои годы перепробовал много всякой дряни, но всё равно возвращался к одиночеству своего дома, где изображал из себя гусеницу, заворачиваясь в одеяло, и включал тупой ужастик на компьютере. Под орешки они заходили.

Сдав папки с данными своих пациентов, я на ходу застёгиваю пальто, в очередной раз не смотря под ноги и в очередной раз спотыкаясь, чуть ли не падая. Это уже было смешно для мужчины сорока лет, ведь я почти каждый дурацкий день проходил через такую традицию. Проклиная свой недостаток, один из многих, я выхожу на парковку и пытаюсь отыскать в глубоких карманах ключи от машины, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир. Зря — как я понял потом, намного позже.

— С-стойте!

Дрожащий громкий голос заставляет меня резко поднять голову и замереть, забывая вдохнуть. Первое, что я увидел — направленный на меня пистолет. Второе — женщина. Заплаканная женщина в серой толстовке, у которой дрожали руки, что сжимали рукоятку оружия. Знакомые черты лица, но я никак не мог вспомнить, откуда её знаю. Страх поднимает свою голову, паника, ведь она так далеко стоит от меня и явно успеет быстрее выстрелить, чем я подойду к ней.

— Давайте вы не будете делать того, о чём потом будете жалеть. Опустите пистолет, и я отдам вам деньги сам.

— Т-ты убил мою малышку, — сквозь всхлипы слова разбираются с трудом. — Моя Лейла лежит в земле, а ты ходишь по земле.

— Я не…

— Молчать! — щелчок возведённого курка раздаётся так же оглушительно, как и собственное сердцебиение. — Почему ты живёшь, а она должна лежать в гробу?! Ублюдок! Это ты должен сдохнуть!

Я делаю рывок вперёд, не понимая, почему не убегаю, как хлопок врезается в уши. Шаг и почему-то моё тело ослабевает, ноги совсем не держат, и я падаю на асфальт, пытаясь осознать, почему мне так резко захотелось спать и почему темнота столь быстро закрывает окружающий меня мир.

****

***

Быстрее. Бежать быстрее, чтобы оторваться от волчков*. Они хотят поглумиться. Они хотят убить. Он не такой, как все, даже родная семья не признаёт, наслав проклятие на него и сослав в царство Ворона. Никто не принимает, потому что бастард. Но разве виноват.

Быстрее. Бежать быстрее, чтобы оторваться от детей, которые вовсе не добрые дети. Они злые. Завистливые. Они унижают тех, кто не похож на них, они избавляют мир от тех, кто ненормальный. Урод… Да. Он был уродом. Даже хвоста не появилось. Никакой принадлежности… Может, он не птица? Действительно, позор.

Быстрее. Бежать быстрее, чтобы оторваться от собственной смерти. Он гадал себе сегодня и первой картой выпала «Серая». Икар, смилуйся! Это же всего лишь дитя… дитя, которое устало от такой жизни. Он не выбирал свою участь, он не хотел. Икар, смилуйся! Дети не должны убивать детей. Но все мольбы остаются без ответа, ведь бастард рода Ких сам уже ни раз пытался оборвать свою жизнь.

Мальчик, которому было от силы двенадцать лет, бежал по узким улочкам Сент-Леруа, слыша за спиной топот других. Над головой пролетает небольшая птичка, рябая и почти незаметна в наступивших сумерках, насмешливо цвиринькая и заставляя бежать быстрее, загоняя в нужный тупик. И стоит только бастарду рода Ких забежать в проулок, как воспоминание подкидывает утреннюю карту. Смерть? Но он боится. Он всегда боялся. Мальчик оборачивается к своим обидчикам — четверо мальчишек, которые не намного старше его самого — и не сдерживает слёз. Он знает, какой жалкий, знает, как урод… и как же это дитя устало. Никто его не понимал, всеми гоним.

— Вы только гляньте, пацаны! Девочка Луифэль ревё-ёт! — нестройное гоготание и тот, кто говорит, в считанные секунды оказывается рядом с бастардом рода Ких. — Ты ущербный. Урод. Ни перьев, ни хвоста. Правильно, что твоя семейка выбросила тебя.

— П-пожалуйста, — шепчут онемевшие бесцветные губы, и мальчик не понимает, что просит — дать жить или быстрее привести смерть.

— Даже голосок девчачий! — новая волна смеха. — Тебе никто не поможет. А мы просто хотим научить тебя, как правильно таким ублюдкам, как ты, говорить с такими нами. Да, пацаны?

Стройное утвердительное восклицание и главный мальчик со всей силой бьёт кулаком в щеку бастарда. Вскрик от боли, тело несёт в сторону, и Луифэль падает на брусчатку. Просто подвёрнутая нога, просто более сильный удар, чем хотел главный мальчишка, просто случайно выбитый камень из брусчатки, который вовсе был незаметен в сгущающейся темноте. Он падает и чувствует большую боль в голове, чем нужно, но спасительная фигура Серой Дамы подходит к нему, склоняется и укрывает своим плащом, чтобы прижать к груди и наконец-то подарить тот покой, который так был необходим этому маленькому сердечку. Острое ребро камня так удачно бьёт в висок, из-за чего тело обмякает сразу же и перестаёт дышать, теряя последнюю связь с этим миром.

— Эй! — мальчишка толкает носком сапога Луифэля в живот, но никакого отклика не получает в ответ. — Ты это, не смей шутить с нами, — более сильный удар, с которым бесчувственное тело всё же переворачивается на спину, позволяя даже в сумерках увидеть алые разводы на белоснежных волосах. — Э-э… Уходим, пацаны! Бежим!

Топот детских ног затихает с каждой секундой всё сильнее, оставляя бездыханное тело такого же ребёнка, как и они сами, в полной тишине, темноте и нарастающем холоде. Настрадавшаяся душа получила свой покой… Никогда ещё гадания Луифэля не были ложными.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Волчок: http://www.ebirds.ru/bird/16.htm


	2. Раздел I. Царство Ворона. Глава 1. Надо меньше пить

Темнота плавно укачивала сознание, как будто он лежал на воде и плыл далеко-далеко, в царство спокойствия и расслабления. Океан… Да, это был океан и его штиль дарил те чувства, которые ещё никогда не чувствовал. Луи не хочет никуда грести, ведь намного легче просто лежать на воде и позволять нести себя куда угодно. Впервые за сорок лет ему было так хорошо, так… Что-то не так.

Сомнения чего-то нехорошего закрадывается в царство покоя, заставляя Луи открыть глаза. Действительно, темнота, но над ним почему-то высится какая-то белая птица, что парила в ту же сторону, в которую плыл и он. Красивая. Где-то далеко в мыслях мелькает, что это павлин, ведь только у них столь длинные хвосты, только у этого почему-то были странные красные вкрапления. Он не орнитолог, а медикам не нужно знать, какие есть особенности у птиц. Но… Чёрт бы его побрал! Этот павлин так и приковывал к себе взгляд. Длинный хвост, нестройно сложенные перья в нём, из-за чего казалось, что красный — это кровь, белоснежный живот и грудь, крылья настолько большие, что, казалось, они дотрагиваются до самой линии горизонта.

Луи глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя странный дискомфорт в груди, и уже собирается вновь закрыть глаза, как птица взмахивает крыльями. Порыв ветра накрывает его, заставляя поморщиться и задохнуться. Зачем? Зачем это делать, ведь им двоим было хорошо в обоюдном покое. Павлин, словно слыша мысли мужчины, опускает голову вниз и вопросительно смотрит в ответ. Да, было хорошо вместе и в спокойствии. Зачем тогда мутить воду, пытаясь убить друг друга, если можно объединиться и обоюдно наслаждаться этим океаном? Птица действительно слышит его, потому что встряхивает головой и открывает клюв. Громкий крик, пробирающий до самой глубины души и закрепляясь там неприятными чувствами. Яркая белая вспышка ослепляет Луи, заставляя с силой зажмуриться, и мужчина совершенно не видит, как павлин, взмыв вверх, складывает крылья и камнем падает вниз, с каждым метром становясь всё меньше, пока, не став размером с каплю дождя, входит в человеческую грудь. Немой крик, хрип, слетает с губ Луи от раздирающей боли, которая толкает его под воду. Но он не захлёбывается — океан милостив к нему.

Вспышка. Луи выходит из больницы и идёт на парковку, пытаясь отыскать в карманах пальто ключи от машины. Вспышка. Заплаканная женщина кричит о том, что он должен был сдохнуть. Вспышка. Щелчок курка, после которого разносится оглушающий хлопок. Звук нарастает, давит на виски, заставляя упасть на колени и закрыть уши руками. Луи кричит, срывает голос, просит, чтобы это прекратилось, чувствуя под ладонями горячую жидкость. Не помогает… Почему не помогает?! Он хрипит и понимает, остро и быстро, что нужно сделать.

— Хватит.

Негромкий тон и твёрдый приказ. Звук исчезает с хлопком, от которого разносится звон колокольчиков. Луи с силой зажмуривается, чтобы побороть боль в голове, как чувствует, что его куда-то тянет. Лёгкое дуновение ветра, с которым мужчина открывает глаза и сталкивается взглядом с заплаканной женщиной.

— Ублюдок! Это ты должен сдохнуть!

— Нет! Стой! Не стреляй! Не стреляй!

Громкий крик, с которым Луи делает прыжок вперёд… и почему-то подскакивает на месте, с паникой смотря в тёмно-жёлтую стену перед собой. Нет женщины, нет дула пистолета, нет угрожающей смерти. Мужчина хмурится, не понимая, что это был за дурацкий сон, и опускается обратно на кровать. Узкое подобие кровати, скорее как тонкий матрас на деревянном полу с подушкой и одеялом. Стены непонятного желтоватого цвета, двустворчатый шкаф, дверцы которого просвечивались, как будто сделаны из бумаги, картина туманных гор и небольшое окошко, что было закрыто шторой. Всё какое-то… Неужели вчера напился до такой степени, что уже не помнит, с кем познакомился и куда пошёл ночевать? Майкл точно убьёт его, наверно, уже раз сто звонил ему.

— Ты чего орёшь, припадочный?

Голос с хрипотцой, который можно назвать прокуренным, раздаётся слишком неожиданно, из-за чего Луи разворачивается и вжимается спиной в стену… которая почему-то гнётся под его весом. Высокий мужчина, который недобро, из-под лба смотрел на него своими чёрными, как пуговки, глаза, острые черты лица, больше геометрические линии — скулы, о которые, кажется, можно порезаться, тонкие губы, которые он поджал и те почти полностью исчезли, тонкая полоска носа, что почему-то больше похожа на клюв. Своеобразная красота, но что-то есть такое… Неужели так напился, что совсем не запомнил, с кем ушёл? «Да-а, Луи Джонсон, такими темпами без бутылки точно не сможешь жить».

Взгляд опускается на мешковатую кофту с V-образным вырезом, который шёл наискось к животу, позволяя увидеть странное нечто тёмно-коричневого цвета, что покрывало кожу ниже линии груди. Может, хворь какая-то. И он с ним… Только самому не хватает заразиться каким-то псориазом. Глаза расширяются в немом удивлении, которое быстро меняется на шок, стоит только завидеть перья. Длинные, коричневые, которые касались пола белыми кончиками. Это был хвост, самый настоящий птичий хвост.

— Эй, ты что, действительно припадочный?

Луи поднимает взгляд вверх, сталкиваясь с нахмуренным выражением лица мужч… нечто. Мутант. Он не знал, как попал в этот дом, но то, что перед ним монстр — факт. И стоит только мутанту сделать шаг к нему, как Луи, срываясь на совершенно некрасивый для себя крик, отлипает от стены и мчится к выходу за спиной «мужчины». Ловко увернувшись от рук, что пытались его схватить, он толкает дверь и, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, сбегает вниз. Всё равно на обстановку в доме, Луи желал лишь сбежать от монстра, который сожрёт его. Он врезается в дверь всем телом, чуть ли не падает на брусчатку, потому что деревянная защита от внешнего мира не заперта, но, сохранив равновесие, срывается с места. Всего пару метров, как он врезается в женщину, которая грубо отзывается о детской незрячести и разворачивается, эффектно взмахивая хвостом… серым коротеньким хвостом, который почти не закрывал жёлтые птичьи лапы размером с нормальные женские ноги.

— Твою мать, — шепчут онемевшие губы, и Луи крутится вокруг своей оси. — Твою же мать.

Широкая улица с двух сторон зажималась двухэтажными домиками, которые все были как один и имели грязно-жёлтый оттенок с бурыми крышами, деревянные окна, немного из которых открывали вид на необычные обстановки внутри, и люди… Полу-люди, полу-птицы, разных форм, цветов, которые смотрели на него, словно на диковинную игрушку.

Луи нервно хватает ртом воздух, стараясь успокоиться, не закричать, не потерять сознание, которое так упорно пыталось оторваться от него, и не сразу слышит свистящие звуки, которые сливаются с хлопками. Как будто… Мужчина дёргается назад, спотыкается о собственную ногу и падает задницей на брусчатку, не обращая внимания на боль. Мутант нашёл его, пришёл, чтобы сожрать на виду у всех. Пшеничные волосы лезли в глаза мужчины из-за ветра, заставляя того кривиться, но Луи во все глаза смотрит только на бистровые крылья, которые складываются за спиной, а после и вовсе исчезают, как будто ему привиделось.

— Ты мне чуть дверь не сломал, припадочный, — забрав с лица волосы, мужчина подходит к Луи, который сжимается от страха. — Вставай, давай, заберёшь свою накидку от юкаты, и я отведу тебя домой.

— Что? — осипшим голосом, в котором Джонсон не признаёт свой голос, но списывает всё на страх.

— Глухой ещё, чтоль? — негромко выдыхает мужчина и протягивает руку для помощи. — Идём. Быстрее заберёшь накидку, быстрее свалишь себе в гнездо.

Что за… Окончательно потерявшись в безумии, которое творилось вокруг него, и просто списывая всё на сон, Луи вкладывает свою руку в чужую, что вздёргивает его вверх, ставя на ноги. Какие-то руки у него стали… Потом разберётся, когда вернётся домой. И что за накидка? Он же был в обычном чёрном костюме и пальто.

Луи плетётся следом за мутантом, боясь осматриваться по сторонам, боясь смотреть на людей, если это люди, чтобы его не прибили на месте. Джонсон пытался проснуться, даже с силой закусил щеку с внутренней стороны, лишь бы только через боль пробудить себя. Может, загнался наркотой? Луи помнит, как сегодня, случай десятилетней давности, когда он впервые за все свои годы положил на кончик языка марку. Гадость ещё та, даже мир, ставший после этого цветным, и пробудившиеся галлюцинации не приносили веселье. Тогда его нашёл Марк в одном из клубов… в туалете. Мужчина не мог подняться на ноги, потому что ему казалось, что плитки на полу падают в магму, поэтому и прижимался к грязной стене, даже не чувствуя запаха мочи. Луи до сих пор не знал, как Майкл нашёл его, но, стоило только его увидеть, как он банально разревелся, умоляя стоять на месте, потому что не хотел, чтобы его названный младший брат сгорел в магме. Бэлиш не проронил ни единого оскорбительного или нравоучительного тона, просто помог подняться и вывел из «притона». Наверно, ему ещё что-то подмешали в коктейль, потому что настолько сильно от марки… Джонсон не был экспертом в таком.

За мыслями о том, что нужно позвонить Майклу и сообщить, что с ним всё хорошо и что он вызовет такси до дома, Луи не замечает, как оказывается в том доме, из которого выбежал. И только обстановка… Отчего-то на полу лежало что-то, что далеко напоминало матрас, и параллельно друг к другу лежало два валика, заменяющие подушки. Наверно, это было что-то на подобии дивана, раз у стены стояли только один невысокий столик и длинный шкаф, который был забит разными побрякушками и скрученными пергаментами. В стене замечается дверь, которая, наверно, вела на кухню, но Луи не был уверен, что такой термин вообще можно употребить в данном случае.

Он безмолвно поднимается на второй этаж следом за мутантом, во все глаза таращась на хвост. Действительно перья, которые росли из задницы… над задницей… Где там у птиц растут хвосты? Только почему-то у этого мутанта не было птичьих лап, только, если, он не спрятал их в высокие сапоги.

— Слушай, — соображая, что телефон всё это время мог быть с ним, Джонсон хлопает себя по бёдрам, по привычке проверяя карманы и не находя в них необходимого прямоугольника, — могу я одолжить твой мобильник? Я вызову такси и по-быстрому уеду отсюда.

— Да-а, тебя явно сильно головой приложили.

Луи не успевает ничего спросить, как, войдя в ту комнату, где проснулся, замирает у зеркала, что всё это время висело у двери. Мальчишка в отражении смотрел таким же загнанно-непонимающим взглядом на него. Бледная кожа, как будто солнце никогда не касалось её, из-за чего синие полоски вен просвечивались настолько сильно, что, казалось, как будто они размещены не внутри тела, голубые глаза без единого вкрапления других чёрных точек, тонкие брови, тонкие губы, тонкий… Да он весь был тонким! Дотронься и сломается. Взгляд цепляется за длинные волосы, которые почти доходили до поясницы… Чёрное нечто на теле, что далеко напоминает платье, но в голове мелькают все японские фильмы, которые смотрел в своей жизни, и он понимает, что оно похоже на кимоно. Луи недоумённо оглядывается назад, чтобы убедиться, что за спиной никто не стоит, и… Судорожный вдох, стоит только отражению симметрично к нему поднять руку вверх. Он… Что он? Кто он?!

— Ты что, никогда себя в зеркало не видел? — не скрывая своего недовольства, спрашивает мужчина, когда мальчишка дотрагивается пальцами до гладкой поверхности зеркала.

— Я… Это не я! — голос звучит слишком истерически. — Я сорокалетний мужчина! И-и в очках… черноволосый… Я не это! — Джонсон указывает дрожащей рукой на своё-не своё отражение.

— Ходила молва, что ребёнок рода Ких немного не в своём уме, но я не думал, что настолько, — мужчина осматривает его с ног до головы.

— Кто? — осипшим голосом, действительно не понимая, что творится с ним и вокруг него.

— Всё же сильно головой стукнулся, — он тяжело вздыхает. Ты — Луифэль, бастард рода Ких, правителей Восточных Земель. Или всё равно пустота в голове? — с деланным интересом спрашивает мужчина, на что получает неоднозначный кивок головы. — Держи, — в руки Луи впихивается такая же чёрная, как и сама одежда, накидка, и его подталкивают к выходу. — Я тебя отведу домой, не мне с тобой возиться.

Последний взгляд зеркало, с которым Джонсон замечает то, что не видел ранее — кровавая корочка на левом виске, бурые разводы которой затронули и несколько белых прядей. Он же был взрослым мужчиной, а в зеркале… Неужели убили там на парковке и это такой ад? Тогда у сил сверху (или снизу) дерьмовое чувство юмора, раз они не поменяли и ему имя, оставив это отвратное «Луи».


	3. Глава 2. Принятие

_— Господин Ких! Слава Икару, вы живы! — громкий окрик раздаётся прежде, чем Луи успевает заметить женщину, что мчалась в их сторону._

Всю дорогу до так званного «его» дома, Джонсон осматривался по сторонам, подмечая всё больше деталей, которые под давлением паники не мог увидеть. Стены домов имели свой цвет из-за грязи и пыли, которая поднималась с земли. Брусчатка закончилась тогда, когда они свернули с главной улицы (а это была именно она, Луи не сомневался в этом) и пошли уже по более узким улочкам, где была утоптанная земля. Дома и здесь стояли настолько близко друг к другу, что их стены соприкасались, не давая проскользнуть между ними даже мыши, и возвышались сплошными стенами, угнетая каждого, кто оказывался зажатым между ними.

Окружающие люди… птицы… птицо-люди (Луи ещё не решился, как называть этих созданий; благо, он сам был абсолютно нормальным, пусть и в странном теле) не выглядели так страшно, как в первый раз. Да, хвосты, да, у некоторых лапы, да, у меньшинства и то, и другое, и ещё перья на тех участках тела, которые были видны, но, в основном же, все они выглядели, как и нормальные люди. Все в различных кофтах, каких-то плащах, свободных брюках и сапогах. Никого в таком странном «платье», как на нём. И, что самое удивительное, такие же усталые выражения лиц, как и у обычных людей из его мира — типичный работник офиса.

Луи старался не особо всматриваться в птицо-людей, однако интерес победил. У каждого в брюках были специальные разрезы сзади для того, чтобы хвост нормально функционировал с остальным телом. Однако эти разрезы… Они были почти незаметными, сделаны настолько грамотно, что верхняя часть ткани, что нависала на первые перья хвоста, полностью скрывала линию разреза по бокам. Джонсон ради интереса на шаг назад отстаёт от своего сопровождающего и осматривает его спину. Такие же разрезы для крыльев, только вертикальные и почти незаметны лишь из-за того, что кофта выглядит как мешковина. Разве такое вообще нормально? Эти птицо-люди… людо-птицы? Да хоть обезьянами обзови, но суть не изменится! Это же безумие. Настоящее безумие и фантастика, которые могут существовать только в книгах. Или же это фэнтези? Никогда разницу не понимал, ведь что-то — сказки, что это.

За мыслями Луи не замечает, что прохожих становится всё меньше, пока они вовсе не остаются позади, как и стены из грязно-жёлтых домов. Мужчина вёл его дальше, ведя к небольшому холму, на котором разместилось небольшое поместье. Одноэтажное здание, ограждено невысоким забором из такого же белого камня, как и само здание, словно никто не боится, что проберутся на территорию и ограбят. Может, здесь дела обстоят не так?

— Господин Ких! Слава Икару, вы живы!

Слишком громкий оклик, стоит только подойти ближе к поместью. Луи слышит женский, но видит только открывающиеся ворота, слышит частое похлопывание и не понимает, что происходит. Вот перед ним никого, а в следующую секунду перед ним появляется пухленькая женщина в возрасте, которая тут же с силой обнимает его, почти что душа. Джонсон морщится и только и успевает что замычать, но в его исполнении получается писк. Женщина тут же отпускает его, поправляя чёрную накидку мальчика, и поспешно закрывает рот рукой, тихо охая. «Заметила кровь», — как-то отдалено мелькает в голове, но Луи более заинтересовано смотрит на исчезающие крылья и хвост, который только кончиками перьев (всего три пера сверху, но Джонсон был уверен, что под ними есть и другие) цвета высушенной земли.

— Что же… Кто же с вами такое сделал, господин Ких? — с болью в голосе спрашивает женщина. — Вас не было целую ночь. Мы уж думали обращаться к господину Миру, чтобы найти вас.

— Я нашёл его ночью недалеко от запада Сент-Леруа, рядом с лавкой Гидзы, — подаёт голос сопровождающий Луи. — Оставил у себя, пока Луифэль был без сознания.

— Ох, какой ужас, но всё уже позади. Мы все благодарны тебе, Мэдриль. Может, зайдёшь на чашечку чая? Я приготовила вишнёвый пирог.

— У меня есть дела важнее.

Какой-то чересчур грубый ответ, но Луи не до этого. Сент-Леруа — явно город и, судя по названию, он какой-то французский. Мужчина… мальчик хмурится, пытаясь наскрести из памяти хоть какие-то познания в географии, но понимает, что это настолько безуспешное дело, как и вспоминать ему, какую нужно ставить пломбу на зуб, когда всю жизнь занимался сердцами и клапанами в нём.

Мэдриль, как его назвала женщина, резко разворачивается и стремительно удаляется. Будь его воля, сам Джонсон развернулся бы так же и свалил нахер! Далеко и в туман! Да плевать куда, лишь бы выбраться из этого «нечто», в которое он попал непонятно куда. Женщина окликает его, зовёт за собой, и мелкими шажочками семенит к уже полностью открытым воротам. Идти? Почему-то Луи кажется, что это его последний шанс сбежать, а потом… А что потом? Он совершенно ничего не знает об этом мире.

Тяжело вздохнув, Луи… фэль (какое же дурацкое имя, но, кажется, от него он не сможет никак уже отвертеться) опускает голову вниз и послушно идёт за женщиной, отмечая, что она была в схожем одеянии, которое лишь отличалось отсутствием накидки и светло-розовым цветом. На вскидку Джонсон не дал бы ей больше шестидесяти, не такая уж и старая, но… но почему-то этот цвет совершенно не шёл ей к лицу.

Ворота были выше его на три головы и теперь не казалось, что каждый желающий может пробраться на территорию поместья, потому что белые стены шли вровень с деревом. На воротах были вырезаны непонятные узоры, которые просто казались спиралями и неровными линиями, но что-то внутри мальчика подняло свою голову на это, пытаясь сообщить… важное. Что за бред? Помотав головой, чтобы прогнать странно чувство, Луи ступает на территорию своего дома и, не скрывая удивления, смотрит на невысокие деревья в центре внутреннего двора, который полукругом окружало жилое здание, в котором сейчас были открыты все окна. Такой же белый дом, как и стены ограды, что неприятно резали глаза из-за лучей солнца, которые отбивались от него. Но Джонсона больше удивляет то, что на ветках деревьев сидело четверо мальчишек, которые были не старше его нового тела. Коротенькие хвосты, которые даже не доставали до колен, небольшие крылья, и всё белого цвета, на котором стройным рядом лежали коричневые короткие полоски. «Выпь! Они малые выпи! — вспоминает Луи название похожей птицы, о которой ему рассказывал Майкл. — Неужели здесь каждый человеко-птиц… птицо-человек — это определённый тип птиц с моего мира?» Какая ужасная идея. Из всех птиц он, может, знает с десяток, не больше.

Все мальчишки выглядели, как один: короткие светло-коричневые волосы, одинаковые амиантовые кофты с рукавами не ниже локтей, которые были расписаны едва заметным узором, что складывались в обычные листья, древесного цвета брюки… «Шальвары или как они там называются», — мелькает в голове у Луи, но его познания на широких штанинах, которые крепились резинкой у самых щиколоток, заканчивались на том, что он знал о существовании оных. Чем ближе к мальчишкам, тем отчётливей Джонсон видел разницу между братьями, ведь не могли же они не быть родственниками, — насыщенность коричневых полосок на хвосте и отличие цвета глаз, которые были то слишком блекло-зелёными, то тёмными настолько, что даже травянистые оттенки невозможно рассмотреть.

Луи замечает, как один из мальчишек толкает того, кто сидел ближе к нему, и кивает головой в сторону Джонсона. Недобрые взгляды четырёх пар глаз, не обещающие абсолютно ничего хорошего, и ему вспоминается Билли, который после такого всегда мыл им полы. Плохо, очень плохо. Выходит, это тело попадало под угнетение другими и, судя по взглядам, эти мальчишки стали причиной появления крови на виске.

Женщина открывает перед ним дверь и пропускает первым в дом. Прихожая, если, конечно, это она, была в таких же белых мягких тонах, из-за чего Луи уже ненавидит его. Взгляд цепляется за небольшую ступеньку, у которой стояло несколько пар обуви, что в очередной раз напомнило ему о Японии. «Искажённая Япония», — поправляет себя Джонсон, снимая с себя сандалии.

— Идите к себе, господин Ких, ванна должна быть уже готова. Через полчаса я подам вам завтрак в малой обеденной, — мягко говорит женщина, заходя в коридор.

— А… Э-э, — Луи проклинает себя за свою красноречивость. — Понимаете, тут такое дело… Я не помню.

— Что не помните, господин Ких? — женщина поворачивается к нему и обеспокоенно всматривается в глаза.

— Всё.

По реакции Мэдриля Джонсон понял, что, если говорить правду и утверждать, что он был застрелен на парковке у больницы, а потом по случайности как-то попал в этот мир, то его посчитают не просто потерявшим память, но и каким-то больным на голову. Поэтому… Ложь во благо себя любимого всегда помогала. По взгляду женщины, который стал более жалостливым и каким-то материнским, словно он был для неё родным ребёнком, что разбил себе коленку.

— Что, и меня совсем не помните? — на что Луи отрицательно мотает головой и чувствует себя последней сволочью, который подвёл близкого человека. — Я же Йу-йу, ваша нянечка с самого первого вашего вдоха. Как же так? Кто же посмел такой грех сотворить с вами? — причитая, женщина слишком проворно оказывается рядом и снова обнимает мальчика, но уже более мягко. — Ну, ничего, — она шмыгает носом, не скрывая слёз, — я вам всё расскажу, всё напомню. Но сначала ванная, негоже представителю рода Ких ходить грязным и в крови.

Спорить? Нет. Луи за свою длинную жизнь, первую жизнь, отчётливо понял, что спорить с женщинами — опасно и чревато. Поэтому он послушно идёт за Йу-йу по узкому коридорчику. Окружающие стены на первый взгляд были такими же, как и в доме Мэдриля, только отличались белым цветом, который перемешивался с коричневыми вставками панелей, что тянулись от пола до потолка. Двери в типичном стиле азиатских стран (как же он уже хочет вернуться домой, в свой мир) почти полностью сливались со стенами и увидеть их можно было только по небольшим ручкам-пуговичкам. Пусть всё выглядело слишком тонким, непрочным, но Луи помнит, как хорошо стены выдержали его вес, да и не видно было ни единого силуэта предметов в комнатах, даже голосов других людей… птицо-людей не было слышно, как будто их здесь не было. Но раз он «господин», значит, и какая-то прислуга должна быть.

На развилке они сворачивают в левый коридор и идут до упора, пока Йу-йу не открывает последнюю дверь. Со словами о том, что это «спальня господина» и чтобы он не задерживался, потому что завтрак быстро остынет, женщина оставляет его один на один со своими мыслями и возможностью осмотреться. Стены оказались не белыми, уже радовало, а глубокого серого цвета. У него спальня в прошлом доме была таких же цветов, на что Майкл отзывался о тюремной камере… Скучает по нему. Внимание привлекают рисунки — эскизы птиц, подписаны цифрами, что, наверно, было датой, и именами, — которых было слишком много. Стол у открытого окна оказался заваленным какими-то свитками, книгами, перьями и цветными карандашами — почти такой же беспорядок, как и у Луи на работе и дома. Кровать, застелена красным постельным бельём (внутреннее чувство стиля и прекрасного просто вопили о аляповатости цветочного в грозовом), стояла под вторым окном, рядом со столом и выглядела слишком… одиноко, как будто до него на ней только спали ночью и не валялись по утрам, в обед, совсем не отдыхали. Шкафы ничем не отличались от того, которого Джонсон видел у Мэдриля, только в другом наполнении — разноцветные ткани одежды, как будто здесь жил попугай, и больше обилие книг. Почти что ненормальное, ведь некоторые фолианты лежали и на полу.

С трудом заметив дверную ручку, Луи тянет её в бок и дверь с тихим шуршанием открывает вид на небольшую комнатку без окон, в центре которой стояло нечто деревянное, что по виду походило на большое ведро. Странная ванна, странный мир! Но поднимающийся в потолок пар успокаивал своей постоянностью. Закрыв за собой дверь, Луи подходит к стоящему у стены зеркалу во весь рост и кладёт руки на пояс, пытаясь найти кончик, чтобы размотать его. И только сейчас Джонсон осознаёт, что ткань затянута настолько туго, что и дышать довольно проблематично.

— Я вам помогу, господин, — раздаётся беспристрастный голос за спиной.

— В рот тебе ногу! — от испуга вскрикивает Луи и резко оборачивается, чуть ли не опрокидывая зеркало. — Кто же так подкрадывается?!

— П-простите, — кажется, его крика испугались не меньше.

Приложив руку к левой части груди, где от вспышки страха болезненно сжалось сердце, Джонсон пытался отдышаться и как можно незаметней рассмотреть незнакомку. Молодая девушка всё ещё стояла в углу, который нельзя было увидеть через зеркало, держа в руке небольшой прозрачный шар. Высокая, в кимоно (Луи решил для себя, что будет называть это так) изумрудного цвета и с коричневатым хвостом, перья которого на концах переходили в чёрный цвет, но испуг в её глазах быстро меняется на явное отвращение, что поспешно скрывается безразличием.

— Э-э… Да. Помогите мне.

Лучше принять помощь, чтобы знать, как в следующий раз действовать самостоятельно. Девушка пару раз стучит пальцем по шару, который наливается голубыми искрами и взмывает под потолок, освещая ванну мягким светом. Это… Это что, магия? Во все глаза смотря на сферу, которая превратилась в светильник, Луи не сразу замечает, как чужие пальцы ловко вытягивают конец пояса, наматывая целую полоску ткани на руку. К нему становятся почти вплотную, чтобы завести руки за спину и расстегнуть почти на пояснице пуговицу. Значит, не кимоно… Дурак он — Джонсон это знал давно.

Стоит только понять, что ткань, съезжающая с его плеч — единственное, что скрывает голое тело, как Луи перехватывает руки девушки и мягко, помня практику со своей прошлой жизни, отстраняют их от себя. Пусть он и был ребёнком, наверно же ребёнок, не взрослые людо-птицы так выглядят здесь, но всё же мужского пола, и показываться полностью голым перед первым попавшимся уж никак не собирался.

— Я дальше сам… Можете быть свободны.

— Но я всегда помогаю вам, господин.

— Я сам справлюсь.

Можно было воспользоваться своим положением, но… ему не нравилось отвращение в чёрных глазах девушки. Ему ничего не говорят, лишь склоняют голову и оставляют одного в ванной, плотно закрывая дверь за собой. Неужели здесь считали это тело каким-то… не таким, раз даже прислуга не скрывает своего отвращения и нежелания быть рядом? Тяжёлые мысли, после будет разбираться со всем.

Луи распахивает края одеяния и опускает руки вниз, позволяя ткани упасть к его ногам и поворачиваясь лицом к зеркалу. Хорошо, что отослал девушку. Тело действительно ещё совсем юношеское, даже нет никакого пушка на груди и в паху. Гладкая кожа, чересчур бледная, что заставляет задуматься в очередной раз об анемии, и тонкие линии синих вен, которые добавляют болезненности во внешний вид. Луи дотрагивается пальцами до шеи, над ключицей, прижимает ладонь к впадине подмышкой, а после спускается на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Нет, точно анемия, раз в самых тёплых местах он был холодным. Сняв носки, которые казались нелепыми из-за своей длины, которая доходила до середины икроножной мышцы, Джонсон находит в том же углу, где стояла девушка, небольшой столик, на котором разместилась стопка чёрных полотенец и несколько небольших тёмных флаконов, и передвигает его ближе к ванне, к той стороне, где оказываются три небольшие ступеньки. Смириться, да? Принять всё, что ему выпало? Здесь до чёртиков перед глазами не принять всего нормально.

Поднявшись по ступенькам, Луи переступает через деревянный бортик и вздрагивает от жара, который одновременно с мурашками поднимается вверх по телу. Кто же делает такую горячую воду? Закусив губу, чтобы сдержаться от некрасивого слововыражения, Джонсон садится на дно ванны и откидывает голову назад на бортик, прикрывая глаза. Не так уж и горячо, как в первый раз, только затылок неприятно тянет из-за того, что сел на несколько прядей волос. Обрежет… Как парень может ходить с такими патлами?

Луи, тяжело вздохнув, открывает глаза и, не моргая, смотрит на голубую сферу над собой. Нет никаких болезненных ощущений, когда долго смотришь на обычную лампочку, мир по бокам не наливается чёрным и все краски не сводятся только к одному яркому свету. Магия… Только, насколько Джонсон помнил, мир шрамоголового мальчика выглядел иначе и не было таких «птиц». Повернув голову в сторону, Луи берёт ближайший тёмный флакон и вытаскивает довольно мягкую пробку, словно та была сделана из губки. По комнате тут же разносится запах… Мальчик подносит флакон ближе к носу и вдыхает на полную грудь. Запах свежих яблок. Рука дёргается легко, чтобы на пальцах оказалось лишь несколько мутно-белых капель, которые Луи растирает. Мыльные шарики тут же появляются на это движение, из-за чего флакон меняется на второй, в котором находится прозрачная жидкость, более тягучая и уже пахнущая цветами, что определяется, как жидкое мыло для тела. Если в этом мире не перепутано и здесь. В третьем флаконе оказывается порошок, который обжигает нос насыщенным мятным запахом, который Джонсон неосмотрительно близко подносит к носу. «Зубной порошок, — мелькает в голове, стоит только взгляду зацепиться за вполне нормальную зубную щётку. — Какая-то помесь бульдога с носорогом».

Привести себя в порядок — сложная задача, потому что Луи не находит ни душа, ни слива для воды с пеной, только ковш на дне ванны. Но всё равно первым делом Джонсон отмывает висок от крови, где кожа оказалась почему-то гладкой, не было никакой раны, и намыливает волосы, после чего уходит под воду с головой. Нужно просто привыкнуть, раз уж оказался здесь.

Луи не знает, сколько тратит время на то, чтобы «стать красивым», но он справляется с этим успешно и обворачивает себя полотенцем. Хоть сейчас кожа стала более розовой и нормальной. Джонсона в который раз удивило то, что у него нет ни хвоста, ни перьев на теле, как у всех, кого он видел. Он даже несколько раз прокрутился вокруг своей оси у зеркала, чтобы утвердиться в своих ранних наблюдениях. Как-то… Как-то это было ненормально для нормальности этого мира. А ещё Луи стало беспокоить то, что он столь быстро стал смиряться с тем, что творится вокруг него.

Не зная, как потушить сферу, и понадеявшись, что пожара не будет, мальчик выходит из ванной, замечая на кровати тёмно-синюю ткань. Такое же своеобразное кимоно, в котором осознал себя собой в новом теле. И раз уже принимает… Лучше относиться к себе не как к мужчине, но и считать мальчиком тоже как-то не очень. Юноша — так он возраста своего не знает. Второе, что сильно поразило его — не было трусов. В шкафу, конечно, отыскивается необходимое, но… почему ему не дали этого?! Одевшись (какая же ткань мягкая, отродясь не носил такого), Джонсон приоткрывает дверь и выглядывает в коридор. Пусто, тихо, словно все вымерли.

Юноша закрывает за собой дверь и идёт к развилке. Он не знал, какая дверь ведёт на кухню, а открывать все — не очень красиво, пусть этот дом и был его. Принадлежал его семье. Наверно, если он всё правильно понял. За несколько метров от Луи открывается дверь и в коридор выходит та черноволосая девушка, которая испугала его в ванной. Прекрасное совпадение, словно удача решила впервые за сорок лет показать своё лицо.

— Девушка! Постойте! — Луи срывается с места и нагоняет незнакомку, которая сначала удивлённо, а после и с долей презрения, смотрела на него. — Где здесь малая обеденная?

— Первая дверь слева у главного входа, — с явным замешательством отвечает девушка.

— Спасибо.

Кажется, удивить её ещё больше нельзя было. Мысленно поставив себе галочку, что раньше это тело действительно не любили в этом доме, Луи стремительным шагом идёт к указанной двери и, стоит только открыть её, как множество запахов еды бьют в нос, заставляя желудок болезненно сжаться и в спазме заурчать. Сколько не ел? Наверно, это тело не ело дня два, если не больше.

Малая обеденная оказывается более просторной, чем его комната, и куда светлее, благодаря широким окнам. В центре стоял длинный стол, у которого размещалось шесть стульев с резной спинкой, на которых можно заметить такой же орнамент, как и на крыльях стрекоз. В голове Луи тут же возникает множество вопросов о хвостах и о том, что с ними сидеть невозможно на том, что сильно прилегает к сидению без видимого промежутка. Может, они сгибают хвосты в бок как-то? Тогда бы перья ломались бы. Наверно. Не знает.

Левая часть стола ровно до половины было заставлена блюдами с едой. От некоторых шёл пар, на некоторых лежали фрукты, некоторые были с обычной выпечкой и… Луи отвлекают от мыслей мелкие быстрые шажки, с которыми открывается боковая дверь. Йу-йу с тяжёлой миской чёрного цвета подходит к столу и ставит её в центр, позволяя увидеть что-то, что походило на рис, но было зелёного цвета. Если вся еда у них столь непонятна, то, кажется, Джонсон будет голодать.

— А… здесь есть мясо? — неуверенно спрашивает Луи, отодвигая себе стул и садясь за стол, вызывая искренний шок на лице у женщины.

— Нет. Конечно же нет мяса, ведь вы его не любите.

Не любит, значит. Что же, привычки старого тела придётся менять довольно-таки кардинально. Луи с сомнением смотрит на овощи, на зелёный рис, на фрукты и булочки. Даже когда жил сам, то не питался настолько диетически от нехватки денег. Что-что, а скупой, тощий хот-дог он мог позволить себе, пока Майкл недовольно отзывался об убивании печени. Он, военный, и говорил о вреде организму ему, врачу… Это было забавно, но сейчас вызывало лишь тоску.

— Так вы действительно ничего не помните, господин Ких?

— Увы, — он отрицательно мотает головой и тяжело вздыхает. — Может, вы мне по-быстряку всё расскажите?

— Господин Ких! Так не пристале говорить дитю благородного рода! — Йу-йу садиться напротив мальчика, из-за чего Луи почти незаметно приподнимается, чтобы понять, куда девается хвост. — Двадцать лет назад ваша матушка, двоюродная тётя тогда нынешнего Императора Ких-Дорра, полюбила своего нукера*, который был выходцем из обычной крестьянской семьи. Их отношения были за семью печатями, никто совершенно не знал о том, что будущая повелительница Синей Долины в Землях Ких, и госпожа Мэлифель была самой счастливой девушкой во всём Мире. А потом она понесла. Госпожа утаивала это от Императора, прекрасно зная, что за это будет, но ведь роды нельзя утаить. Двенадцать лет назад родились вы — прекрасный белоснежный павлин, что должен был привести род Ких к величию, как всегда бывало, когда рождались не такие, как все, но… вы были бастардом. Император Дорра посчитал это оскорблением чистоты крови, так считают все, потому что, когда рождается дитя, на его тельце появляются небольшие пёрышки, что никак не убираются до самой смерти. У вас… Вы родились с перьями цвета чистейшего первого снега, но через пару минут они исчезли, а ваша матушка умерла, — Йу-йу тяжело вздыхает. — Император был в бешенстве, он расправился с твоим отцом и, чтобы не поднимать шум в Восточных Землях, просил помощи у Короля Центральных Земель, который позволил скрыть вас в небольшой провинции Восточных Земель в своём царстве.

Луи внимательно вслушивался в каждое слово, прокручивая их после у себя в голове. Много незнакомых слов, но спрашивать разъяснение всего у Йу-йу было бы глупо, потому что его и так считают немного не в своём уме. Кивнув головой той, которая была его няней, Джонсон не особо смело принимается за завтрак, интересуясь временем. Завтрак в одиннадцать — тоже привычный график. Нет, он будет менять своё расписание, раз уж «посчастливилось» быть в этом мире. Ещё и незаконорождённый. Кажется, ему пора возвращаться в тот период времени, когда черпал информацию из книг. Здесь, явно, Луи не сможет отыскать ни компьютер, ни Интернет, что приводило его в разочарованные чувства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Нукер - телохранитель.


	4. Глава 3. История

И была пустота, в которой ничего не было. И была темнота, что наполняла эту пустоту, порождая беспорядок. И был хаос, в котором зародилась первая жизнь. Ей или ему, или это было вовсе оно, надоело пребывать в вечном ничего, поэтому это живое существо решило познать окружающее пространство. Хаос никогда не был пустым, поэтому изначальная пустота исчезла ещё в тот момент, как её наполнила темнота. Мелкие крупицы крутились вокруг себя, плыли в неизвестном направлении и… Сущность не имела тела, она просто была, существовала в каждой этой крупице, чувствовала на себе всё движение. Может, она и была хаосом?

Сущности стало одиноко, ведь вокруг была лишь молчаливая темнота и её собственные части. Она решила, что стоит дать жизнь таким же, как она, дать возможность другим почувствовать себя собой. И мелкие крупицы со всех сторон потянулись к сущности, наделяя её энергией, силой, создавая будущий центр для всего живого. И стала сущность яркой, освещая самые далёкие уголки темноты своими лучами. И свет обрёл тепло, которое было куда сильнее, чем нужно. Оно стало непригодным для жизни, что разочаровывало сущность. Долго не было выхода, долго грусть преобладала в ярком пятне, но решение нашлось, пусть и требовалось пожертвовать собой. Сущность во второй раз стала втягивать в себя исходящие свои частички тепла, чувствуя, как конец подступает слишком быстро. Но разочарования не было, ведь конец — это начало, это будет дарованием тем, кто так же достоин жить, как и она сама.

Энергия переполняла каждую частичку сущности, которая позволила силе обрести свободу. И стался мощный взрыв, видящийся во всех уголках пространства. И стался мощный взрыв, что вдохнул жизнь во всё, до чего мог дотронуться. И стался мощный взрыв, который стал смертью и новым рождением. Первая сущность пожертвовала своей свободой ради других, оставаясь прикованной к одному месту, лишённая возможности дать совет другим и наблюдать за тем, как они развиваются. Но была и радость для неё — она стала центром для них, смыслом существования, возможностью для существования, ведь её тепло и свет стали залогом жизни. И было дано ей имя — Суль, ярчайшая и горячая.

Понадобилось много лет, чтобы зародился Мир — единственное место, где смогла появиться истинная жизнь. Поначалу появилась лишь голая земля, которая надувалась и лопалась из-за газов и жидкого огня, но быстро остужалась под силами небесных дождей, которые порой были затяжными настолько, что впадины в почве и камнях наполнялись водой. Так появились моря и океаны. Под лучами Суль в Мир пришла сила, которая породила первую зелень. За мхами и лишайниками появились травы, кусты, деревья, что лишь только цвели и не давали плодов для заселения всей земли. Небесная Богиня вдохнула и в третий раз свою силу, и в Мир пришли первые животные. Мелкие существа, которых невозможно было увидеть, развивались, росли, и так появились первые водные и земляные обитатели. Развитие не стояло на месте, Суль не могла не нарадоваться, наблюдая за обилием жизни, за прекрасными созданиями, которые стали её детьми.

А потом появились они — первые прямоходящие, которые звались гоминидами. Похожи на животных, но более развиты, имеющие густую шерсть на теле, что защищала от холодов. Они наступали тогда, когда силы Суль не столь сильно касались земли — тогда наступала зима. Отдавая как можно больше своего тепла и света, чтобы всё росло, цвело и нормально жило, на пять месяцев Небесная Богиня впадала в сон, чтоб набраться новых сил.

Гоминиды со временем стали изменяться, лишаясь шерсти и обретая больший разум, чувство, осознания себя собой. Но с этим приходят злоба, зависть и жажда власти. Гоминиды вели войны, убивали, обагряли кровью земли, которые вовсе не должны были познать другой стороны тьмы. Суль была недовольна, её гнев пришёл с холодами и упадком, но население приспособилось и нашло себе новых богов, ложных, которым поклонялись. Небесная Богиня не была против того, чтобы гоминиды находили силу для своей жизни в других, но то, что войны продолжались…

Суль окинула весь Мир взглядом своим и нашла тех, кто помнил её, кто чтил законы и пытался жить праведно, без убийств. Они страдали, они были гонимы другими, и Небесная Богиня решила помочь последним, дать надежду. И были дарованы им крылья, чтобы другие посмотрели и убедились в том, что Суль, их прародительница, не забыла, помнит и дарует истинную свободу тем, кто соблюдает мир. Да только она не знала, что это приведёт к большему горю. Гоминиды, увидев столь похожих, но в тоже время непохожих на себя существ, решили отлавливать их. Зверюшки для развлечения, уродцы, которые достойны только того, чтобы сидеть в клетке и развлекать публику.

Поняв, что последнее её чудо, последняя помощь принесла больше боли и смерти, Небесная Богиня не могла смотреть на страдания своих детей. День стал короче, ночь длиннее, холода отступали лишь на пару месяцев, чтобы позволить оставшимся свободным крылатым собрать урожай и прожить ещё год.

Пришли года, которые стали зваться «тёмными», и явился в Мир младенец, которому была уготована судьба кровавого правителя — Минос стал самым жестоким царём гоминидов. С самого детства он слышал сказки о Небесной Богине, пожертвовав своей свободой ради их жизни, и решил Минос поклоняться ей, дабы познать то, что не дано обычным смертным. И откликнулась Суль на зов почти сразу же, ведь теплилось в ней ещё то зерно доверия, что гоминиды исправятся, что поймут, какому безумию поклонялись их предки. Она рассказала все те знания, которые даровала крылатым и первым своим созданиям, да только Минос, заполучив своё, отрёкся от Небесной Богини. Пошёл царь войной на мирные земли, подчиняя их себе, порабощая всех, кто был против. И воцарился тот хаос в Мире, который изначально наполнял пустоту.

Минос любил проводить представления с крылатыми, дабы посмотреть, на что они способны и как сильны, выпуская их на крытую арену сражаться с монстрами. Мало кто выходил победителем, мало кто продолжал молиться Суль, все разуверились. Но Дедал и Навкрата, пусть и выросли в неволе, пусть и не знали, как правильно владеть своими крыльями, не видели чистого неба без решётки, не могли забыть свою Богиню, взывая к ней и не надеясь на ответ. Им не нужен был ответ, они не знали вообще, что могут такое получить, но им нужна была вера, чтобы прожить ещё один день. Дедал и Навкрата любили друг друга ещё с детства, как только их свели в одной клетке. Весь молодняк держался поначалу в одном месте, рос вместе, чтобы было больше ссор и агрессии, после же, взрослея, им полагались скромные комнатки в специальных домах. Доброта? Нет, Миносу было не до такой доброты, просто ему нужно было пополнение крылатых.

И родился у возлюбленных сын, который стал не менее любимым и в которого родители вкладывали всё, что имели сами. Икар, пусть рос в неволе, всегда был свободен душою и сердцем. Он помогал тем, кто нуждался в помощи, успокаивал и веселил младших, рассказывал о Небесной Богине, пусть не многие внимали его словам. Все деяния юного Икара не остались незамеченными, и Минос прознал обо всём. Он был в гневе, раздражён, что какой-то крылатый стал идти против его запретов вовсе вспоминать имя Суль. И кровавый царь решил отправить дитя Дедала и Навкраты на арену, чтобы тот сразился с монстром, которого никто не мог никак победить — великий бык с горящими рогами. Когда тот бежал — тряслась земля, когда тот ревел — кровь вытекала из ушей, когда крылатый падал под копыта — его затаптывали, чтобы после было легче сожрать.

Дедал, прознав про планы Миноса, решился на отчаянный шаг вместе со своей женой. В день празднества новых богов, когда все гоминиды напивались до беспамятства, не отказывая себе в любой прихоти, ведь они всё это делают для своих лживых идолов, Навкрата уходит к жестокому царю, чтобы отвлечь его, чтобы тот не захотел увидеть её сына, как бывало уже несколько раз. Дедал без лишних слов забирает сына и, договорившись со стражником, которого оказалось легко купить одним кувшином вина, сбегает с ним в лес. Те, кто никогда не учились летать — никогда не полетят, и крылатый надеялся лишь на то, что их не хватятся хоть день. Икар молчал. В свои года он прекрасно понимал, видя весь творящийся ужас на арене, живя почти что рядом с извергом-царём, что это шанс на волю.

Царь Тёмных Времён никогда не был дураком, напротив, самый умный из всех гоминидов, ведь познал знания, дарованы Суль, прознал о побеге слишком быстро. Навкрата была тут же убита в порыве ярости и там, где первые капли её крови коснулись земли, зародилось великое Древо Познаний, что раз в год давало красные плоды. Один укус этого плода и каждый сможет узнать истину добра и зла. Но Древо защищено безмолвными стражами, которые взросли из костей Навкраты, они позволяют взять плод лишь тому, кто чист душою, телом, сердцем и помыслами, кто искренне хочет с помощью этих знаний помочь другим в процветании мира и спокойствия.

И послал Минос своих самых проворных воинов, чтобы изловить беженцев, приказав привести живым лишь мальчишку. Дедал был стар, он надоел публике, всем нужна лишь молодая кровь. Гоминиды нагнали отца и сына, когда те были на скале, что возвышалась над великой водой. Отступать было некуда — или смерть от воды, либо погибель на арене от копыт рогатого монстра. Дедал не мог отдать собственную кровинку, часть себя и своей любимой женщины, на растерзание кровавого царя. «Будь сильным, мой мальчик, чти законы и древнюю память. Не тянись к яркому диску, ведь Небесная Богиня не любит тех, кто идёт против законов мироздания», — произносит мужчина и оставляет поцелуй обречённого на лбу сына. Икар принимает уготованную участь, поэтому позволяет столкнуть себя со скалы, готовый к тому, что мягкая вода разобьёт его тело. Юный крылатый слышит предсмертный крик отца, с силой зажмуривается и перестаёт дышать. Мысли уходят далеко от смерти, уходят настолько далеко, что Икару кажется, словно он видит самого себя, летящего вниз в бурлящее море. Раньше, наверно, было куда легче жить, не нужно было бороться за выживание. Небесная Богиня всегда была рядом и можно было просто радоваться её лучам, теплу, не прося ничего большего. А зачем большее, если и так всё необходимое было рядом.

Удар приходится в спину, с которым крылья разрывает от боли. Дыхание сбивается, но стоит Икару сделать вдох, как солёная вода наполняет лёгкие. Что же, раз смерть его такова, то он был готов принять любую участь от Небесной Богини. И Суль услышала тонкий зов совершенно неиспорченной души, увидела искренность, жертвенность не только юного крылатого, но и его родителей, которые отдали свои жизни для того, чтобы их дитя познало волю. Первая сущность пробудилась, засияла пуще прежнего, направляя свои лучи туда, где на дно шёл Икар. Тепло обволакивало хрупкое тело, наполняло его силой Суль, наделяя тем, чем никто никогда не был наделён. И белые крылья окрасились в алый, и хрупкое тело охватывает боль, такая же боль, как тогда, когда Небесная Богиня жертвовала собой для жизни. Вода стала наполняться шариками воздуха, кипеть, и Икара охватывает настоящее пламя. Смерть отступает от невинной души, соглашаясь с решением Суль. Смерть отступает от чистой души, принимая перерождение через огонь. Смерть отступает от вечного Икара, принимая то, что он будет жить столько же, сколько и сама Небесная Богиня. И призвала Суль эту душу к себе, позволяя одному единственному дотронуться до неё, позволяя увидеть опаляющее белое свечение, которое более не приносило боли. Вложила Небесная Богиня в тело Икара силу, взяв слово с него, что никогда он не посмеет раскрыть тайну бессмертной жизни, что будет обучать других крылатых правильным основам жизни и станет её карающей рукой, раз гоминиды первыми решили пойти против неё.

Крылья крепнут, расправляются под водой и делают первый взмах, с которым тело вырывается из объятий воды. Охваченный алым пламенем Икар взмывает в яркое небо, к своей прародительнице, чувствуя, как его тело меняется, становясь полностью птичьим. Большой коршун — второе дарованное тело, оборотень, чтобы внушать страх. Огненный коршун стрелой падает вниз, на землю, сжигая воинов, которые убили Дедала. Икар не чувствует жажды к убийствам, не чувствует удовлетворение от того, что гоминиды вопят от боли из-за огня, что живьём сжирает их тела. Он знал, что это неправильно, знал, что так не должен поступать и нужно было просто нормально поговорить, но отныне и до конца дней Мира должен нести волю Небесной Богини. И Суль поняла, что пусть в этот раз её дарование оказалось таким же проклятием, но теперь для жизни начнётся свободное существование. С тех пор Икар, упавший в море, возымел новое имя — Феникс. Багряный, огненный, карающий и приносящий волю Небесной Богини.

Икар не долго горевал по родителям — Дедал и Навкрата не хотели бы, чтобы их дитя страдало из-за них. Память же хранит он и по сей день, помня с любовью и уважением тех, кто подарили ему жизнь и свободу. Зная, сколько гоминидов и каковы они жестокие, каковы у них оружия, Феникс отправился на поиски однодумцев по всему Миру. Он не делил крылатых и гоминидов лишь по наличии крыльев — глупость, Суль не о таком завещала им. Икар нёс слово Богини в народ, доказывая всё чудом: прорастание древа с зерна за считаные секунды, пробивание ручейка из-под земли, вокруг которого тут же расцветала зелень. Но больше ему верили тогда, когда Икар обращался в громадную птицу чёрного цвета, крылья и хвост которого были кроваво-красными, багряными. Взмах ими и между перьями пробегались языки пламени самой Суль. «Страх внушает доверие, моё любимое дитя. Как бы нам с тобой не было больно от этого, но мы должны спасти всех через страх», — звучал в голове вечно молодого крылатого голос Богини, на что он мог лишь покорно кивать головой.

И была война. Война, что длилась не один год. Но разве тому, кто бессмертен, десять лет — много? Двадцать? Икару было больно переживать каждую смерть тех, кто был на его стороне, кто был даже против них, ведь… никто не должен умирать от меча. Но время шло, характер и мировоззрение Феникса менялось, всё больше и больше появлялось крылатых, ведь гоминиды отказывались от своей кровавой сущности и Суль их прощала. Не могла она не простить, снова, своих детей. И была война, которая привела Икара туда, где он появился на свет.

Минос ждал, предвкушал встречу с огненным демоном, как прозвали его те, кто был против истинной Богини, однако он никак не ожидал, что это будет тот мальчик, которого кровавый царь желал в своём ложе и которого отправлял на арену. И соединились мечи двух врагов, и месть завладела каждым из них. Икар успел ранить Миноса в ногу, из-за чего тот после стал хромать на левую, перед тем, как жестокий царь вонзил свой меч в его сердце. Конец! И возликовал Минос от победы своей, забрал меч, разворачиваясь спиной к поверженному врагу, но радость его была недолгой. Феникс засиял, возгорелся, отгоняя от себя чёрные нити Смерти, заживляя себе рану. Он не медлит, не говорит лишних слов, и стоит только Миносу обернуться к нему лицом, как клинок мести за всех убитых пронзает горло царя. Победа, истинная победа, лишь много позже все узнали, что Минос сговорился с тёмными сущностями, что являлись созданиями Луны, и стал править в мире Теней, получая силу от мёртвых душ. Он надеялся на то, что сможет вновь выйти на борьбу с Икаром, да только стоило ступить на землю живых, как силы все покидали его.

Ещё долгие годы тянулись мелкие драки с теми, кто пытался стать последователями кровавого царя, да только крылатые решили более не возвращаться к тому хаосу и боли, что правили ранее. Суль решила, что может вернуться, из-за чего круговорот возвращается на место — тепло семь месяцев, холода всего лишь пять, чтобы земля могла отдохнуть и обновиться. И решила Небесная Богиня дать название своим новым детям, чтобы они могли начать новую жизнь с чистого листа. Авесы — крылатые, свободные, гордые и достойные. И решила Небесная Богиня дать больше свободы Икару, позволив ему жить так, как он хочет, пообещав, что призовёт его тогда, когда зло вновь придёт в Мир. Но жизнь ли это — вечность?

Икар решил, что становиться правителем, что ему предрекали все авесы, — не его. Совершенно. Взял Феникс себе на обучение пятерых представителей оборотней, которым закладывал правильное правление, показывал основы магии, что после неслось в массы, давал знания истории и положения всего в бывшей пустоте. Икар обратился к прародительнице, прося отделить от цельной земли пять отдельных территорий, но лишь две земли стали полноценными островами, отходя на запад и юг. Север и восток соединялись перешейками с центром, не давая разным видам авесам жить своей судьбой. Это всё, на что хватило сил Суль — долго не было у неё отдыха, а ведь после наделения силой Феникса она так и не восстановилась.

Было решено, что западные земли отходят роду зелёно-красных весёлых попугаев — Ради из семьи Р’рауз, так как он любил влажность и дожди; южные земли стали принадлежать роду белогрудых раскрепощённых марабу — Яго из семьи Симба, так как для неё жар Небесной Богини был дороже всего; под контроль рода белоснежных строгих сов отошёл север — Уха из семьи Фролис-Ниа, что всегда тянулась к историям о мире Теней; восток же подчинялся изумрудным гордым павлинам — Ривша из семьи Ких, который не знал ответа, почему решил взять эту территорию; центральные же земли остались под контролем иссиня-чёрных высокомерных воронов — Райдо из семьи Кхгар. И был предоставлен выбор всем авесам, чтобы они сами решили, где же начнётся их свободная жизнь.

Первую эпоху Икар жил со всеми, не скрываясь и путешествуя от столицы до столицы, от провинции до провинции. Но всё же ему больше по душе приходились земли рода Кхгар, ведь он родился здесь, потерял свою семью, обрёл проклятие. Феникс не имел права раскрывать тайну бессмертия, но запрета на то, что авесы сами прознают… с подсказками… Суль видела, что её дитя благоволит роду воронов, видела, что впервые, со смерти родителей, он расцветал, просто общаясь с представителями Королей-воронов, поэтому позволила Икару дать маленькую крупицу к большой тайне Кхгарам. Правители Центральных Земель стали жить дольше других авесов, возраст некоторых достигал и двести лет, только ни у кого не было претензий, ведь так решила Небесная Богиня. Так решил Феникс. И Кхгары всегда стояли в первом ряду, готовы пожертвовать собой ради всех крылатых.

Время утомило Икара, утомило то, что все знакомые, друзья умирают, а он остаётся таким же неизменным. Феникс ушёл, скрылся и до сих пор никто не видел его. Некоторые говорят, что это плохо, ведь Суль стала вновь отворачиваться от них, некоторые твердят, что это хорошо, ведь, значит, зла нет и не будет его ещё очень долго. И только Кхгары продолжали молиться не столь Небесной Богине, сколько Икару, чтобы он вернулся. Суль такая привязанность радовала, всё в Мире её радовало, поэтому она позволила судьбе идти своим чередом.

В мире авесов поселилась магия, только не каждый мог творить чудеса. С каждым поколением от этой силы оставались крупицы, останавливаясь лишь тогда, когда самый слабый определялся возможностью зажечь только магическую сферу для освещения в ночи. Однако появлялись и те у кого был потенциал, кто мог намного больше, чем другие. И только в линии правителей пяти Земель Мира сила была такой же, как и в тот день, когда авесы стали свободным народом.

После ухода Феникса, который стал превращаться в легенду, появлялись небольшие битвы. Это было нормально, ведь всегда были не согласны с тем уставом, что царит в Мире. Суль с подозрением относилась к такому, с готовностью вернуть своё дитя в этот мир, однако роды правителей держали всё под контролем, обрывая всё на том уровне, когда кровь только-только начинала обагрять землю…

Луи захлопывает книгу и прогибается в пояснице до сладкой боли, которая расходится по всему телу. Зачитался в неудобной позе — знакомая привычка, которой он себе в прошлой жизни посадил зрение. Ну, ещё из-за того, что читал при плохом освещении… Или просто гены ему такие паршивые достались. Луи поднимает голову вверх, сталкиваясь взглядом с голубоватой сферой под потолком. Как оказалось, активировать её было куда проще, чем думал — просто провести пальцами по едва ощутимой спиральке и искренне захотеть, чтобы сфера загорелась. Каким законам физики это подчинялось?

Взгляд скользит по синей обложке закрытой книги, и Джонсон тяжело вздыхает. Магия… Какая к чёрту магия? Это же просто сказки! Ещё и эта религия или история авесов… Соединение греческой культуры с какими-то северными корнями. Луи искренне не понимал, что творится в этом странном зазеркалье, так ещё была проблема в книгах — большая часть фолиантов оказались трактатами о разных видах авесов, приключенческими романами, образовательными книгами по магии. И только один атлас, именно что атлас, потому что столь большое обилие рисунков и вычурности (золотом, что ли, нарисованы некоторые картинки?) не может быть в обычной книге. Видел однажды такое богатство, когда водил Майкла в исторический музей, чтобы тот не слишком сильно разлагался в приюте. Увраж — кажется, так тогда была подписана табличка.

После позднего завтрака, который с трудом влез в юношу из-за того, что рис (в своей жизни Луи ел его лишь раз в год, когда водил новую пассию в какой-то китайский ресторанчик), фрукты и булочки были без мяса, Луи попросил Йу-йу готовить нормальную еду. Нигде не было мяса! А ему нужно было оно, потому что тело, в которое он попал, какое-то слишком болезненное. Нянечка была шокирована на такую просьбу, но почти сразу просветлела же и стала радостно причитать о том, что молодой господин наконец-то взялся за голову. Всё же бывший носитель этого тела был ещё тем засранцем.

Йу-йу не многое рассказала и на каждый вопрос, который Джонсон ей задавал, женщина уходила в другую тему или говорила о том, что это не их ума дело. Всё настолько… После завтрака Луи закрылся в уже своей комнате и стал перебирать все книги, учиняя больший бардак, чем был. Что странно — ни на одной странице увража не было показано лицо Икара. Сбоку, со спины, где-то вдалеке, но без чётких линий портрета. Никто не помнит истинного лица своего героя или нарочно оно не изображается?

С мыслями о том, что завтра нужно будет сходить в библиотеку, если вообще есть такое в Сент-Леруа, Луи поднимается на ноги и бросает взгляд на открытое окно. Наверно, уже давно глубокая ночь, но удивление вызывало то, что на свет не слетелись гадкие пищащие кровопийцы и другие ночные насекомые. Мир меча и магии какой-то, аж смешно немного, но больше тошно. Всегда будучи реалистом, Джонсон никогда бы не подумал о том, что после своей смерти переместится в другой мир, в другое тело и будет ещё колдовать. Только вот отсутствие перьев и хвоста напрягало уже больше, потому что он слишком сильно выделялся среди других. Нужна библиотека ему, потом будет размышлять.

Расставив все книги по полкам в алфавитном порядке, пусть и долго, пусть и глупое дело, но Луи при этом смог ни о чём не думать, юноша закрывает окно и становится ровно под сферой. Странное дело — просто захотел и она опускается в руки. Прохладная. За день Луи так и не вышел из своей комнаты, на все предложения Йу-йу поесть он отказывался, почти ничего не говорил, полностью погружённый в книгу. Сейчас же Джонсон понимал, что это был глупый поступок. Плюнув на потребности своего желудка, Луи во второй раз проводит пальцем по едва ощутимой спирали, из-за чего сфера гаснет. Всё завтра, хватит ему впечатлений на один день.


	5. Глава 4. Квасир

Как бы не хотелось, но утро у Луи начинается на час позже его привычного графика. Без часов, в которые встроен будильник, было тяжело жить. «Нужно будет взять часы», — лениво мелькает в голове у юноши, пока тот пытался привести себя в более божеский вид. Зеркало упорно продолжало показывать уродское нечто с длинными белыми патлами, которые хотелось обрезать. Как баба, честное слово. Вода вновь наполняла ванну (зачем же столько воды попросту тратить?) и вновь тёплая, почти горячая. Придётся долго принимать странности этого мира.

В этот раз никто ему любезно не клал на кровать одежду, посчитав, что он может и сам справиться с этим. Так ли должна вести себя прислуга со своим господином? Но, как понял Луи, здесь к нему относится хорошо только Йу-йу, которая с пелёнок заботилась о нём. Понадеявшись, что подобрал одежду со вкусом, Джонсон (нет, нужно привыкать, что он сейчас какой-то бастард Кихов) надевает лёгкие льняные брюки и такую же просторную кофту, рукава которой доходили до локтя, простого каменного цвета.

Настроение, непонятно по какой причине, стремительно поднялось вверх и казалось, что ничего не сможет испортить его. Завтрак только подтверждает эту уверенность, что не может длиться слишком долго. Но нормальное мясо пусть и с какой-то странной жёлтой кашей и большим обилием овощей («Вот будете в моём возрасте, господин Ких, тогда и буде питаться, как попало», — возмущалась Йу-йу) быстро заглушило все неправильные мысли. Луи, не понаслышке зная, что свинина вызывает ожирение, аллергические реакции и другие не менее ужасные болячки, всё равно не смог себе отказать и во второй порции. Тело с готовностью принимало всё то, что Ких, почти не жуя, запихивал в него, подтверждая то, что оно действительно изголодалось по нормальной еде, по белкам, по обязательным аминокислотам. Йу-йу удивлялась такой перемене, тем более, «юный господин» оделся совсем неподобающим образом, если собирается провести весь день не в доме.

— Пускай вы и незаконорождённый, но вас не отрекли от рода. Вы — дитя рода Ких и должны соблюдать традиции младшей ветви семьи.

— Вот когда буду в Северных Землях — тогда и стану носить те платья.

— Ах вы негодник!

Под недовольные причитания няни и собственный смех, Луи выбегает в коридор и поспешно идёт в сторону открытой двери. Не быть ему настоящим выходцем из знатной семьи. Настроение настолько хорошее, что юноша прокручивает в голове весь список песен, текст которых помнит. Прогуляется по городку, попытается не заблудиться и выучить улочки, дома, может, что-то приглянется.

— Ступая босиком,  
Я чувствую себя достойным, возвышенным,  
Согретым и исцеленным.  
Я много страдал, я стойкий,  
Я не склонюсь.

Луи не ожидал от себя, ещё в прошлой жизни, что его выбор в музыке падёт на такую тяжёлую группу, но каждая их песня завораживала грубыми мотивами, что переплетались с какой-то женственностью, каждая песня несла в себе твёрдый посыл и смысл, показывая истинную картину мира.

Не переставая напевать себе под нос песню (голос оказался у этого тела довольно благозвучный, а не то каркающее нечто, которое было у него в прошлой жизни), Луи бодрым шагом выходит во внутренний дворик. Семь деревьев, которые на вид напоминали обычный клён, но листья имели более закругленные края и на вид выглядели так, словно были покрыты воском. «Семь деревьев потому, господин Ких, потому что это число символизирует связь Небесной Богини с Миром», — объяснила Йу-йу вчера за завтраком.

— Гляньте, пацаны, наша девочка поёт.

Насмешливый мальчишечий голос, которому вторит нестройный смех других. Луи обрывает свою-не свою песню и останавливается, медленно разворачиваясь лицом к говорящему. Четверо мальчишек, которых видел вчера, схожи как две… как четыре капли воды, и только цвет глаз был отличительной чертой. Ну, и полоски на перьях.

Ких нарочно медлит, оглядывается назад, чтобы показать, словно он не понял, что именно к нему обращаются. Значит, адаптация на шайку Билли есть и в этом мире, как будто какое-то издевательство, словно кому-то сверху захотелось посмотреть на копию страданий уже обновлённого Луи. Юноша понимал, что он уже не тот сорокалетний мужчина, который в прошлом занимался боксом и в последующие года старался поддерживать себя в форме. Сейчас он ребёнок, который не контролирует и полностью не чувствует своё тело, поэтому… Но язык всё равно быстрее, чем здравые мысли.

— Прошу прощения, это вы ко мне?

— О как щебечешь! Неужели хватило последнего раза? — главарь, а это явно был он, пытается казаться взрослее своего возраста и довольно медленно идёт в сторону Луи, что выглядело слишком нелепо.

— Не имею понятия, о чём вы говорите, — Ких пожимает плечами, оставаясь беспристрастным, пусть его и разрывало изнутри от знакомого чувства намечающегося скандала.

— Ишь, выделываешься. Умный такой, взрослого корчишь, — мальчик легко мотает головой из стороны в сторону. — А кто ты на самом деле, Ких? Урод, у которого нет ни перьев, ни хвоста. Уверен, что и хера-то у тебя нет… А давайте проверим, пацаны, девочка он или нет?

— Уж явно я умнее вашего, — поспешно произносит Луи, не давая мальчишкам ринуться к нему. — Вы считаете, что показатель — хвост? — юноша опускает взгляд на перья и поджимает губы. — Уж лучше его вовсе не иметь, чем ходить и позориться с таким обрубком, которым и задницу не прикрыть.

— Ах ты!

Главарь разъярённо смотрит на него и, выпустив крылья, которые были чуть больше хвоста, в считанные секунды оказывается рядом, вознамериваясь схватить Киха за грудки. Луи инстинктивно отступает назад, уворачивается и, вспомнив слова своего уже покойного тренера, делает шаг в сторону, из-за чего мальчик, не найдя опоры, падает на землю, некрасиво проезжаясь ладонями по мелким камушкам. «Наверно, разодрал в кровь, — отстранено думает Луи, не чувствуя никакого сожаления. — Его проблемы».

— Знаешь, — Ких шмыгает носом, чтобы показаться более грозным, — есть один хороший стишок. Маленький мальчик решил пошутить,  
Папочке в супчик мышьяк подложить.  
Оба скончались от приступа вмиг —  
Папа был тоже великий шутник, — в приюте был распространены шутки про бедного «маленького мальчика», который и пулемёты отыскивал, и на стройке гулял, и на крыше сидел, что до сих пор смешило Луи. — Запомни, полезешь ко мне со своими шавками — я более молчать не буду.

И как он будет защищаться? Во что влезает? Вздохнув, Луи не смотрит на растерявшихся троих мальчишек, которые так и не осмелились подойти к ним, и с гордым видом идёт к воротам. Кажется, вновь самолично подписал себе почти что смертный договор. Хоть бы раз промолчал! Как все люди!.. Нет, он не будет засовывать язык в жопу, когда его пытаются смешать с грязью.

Слыша доносящиеся в спину недовольное причитания главаря, Луи мысленно делает пометку, что уже ради забавы найдёт мышьяк, а если его не продадут ему (конечно же не продадут, кто яд впаривает ребёнку?), то подыщет что-то похожее. Ких не хотел, чтобы в этой жизни, пусть ему уже и дали второй шанс на нормальное, относительно, существование, он страдал от таких же нападок взбаломошенных детишек.

Но эти мысли забываются сразу же, стоит только выйти за ворота. Солнце не кажется таким ярким и жгучим, как показалось с окна собственной спальни, и Луи впервые за эти два дня задумывается о том, какой сейчас месяц… Лучше узнать как-то полную дату и разобраться в ней, ведь, как он понял, всё исчисляется здесь эпохами. Где-то он читал такое, но не было желания копошиться у себя в воспоминаниях, чтобы получить ненужную информацию. Судя по тому, как было тепло — Сент-Леруа находился в начале разгара лета. Исходя из этого, Земли рода Кхгар тоже были под контролем лета, однако в том случае, если география была такая же, как и на его прошлой планете. И почему предыдущий владелец этого тела читал романы, а не собирал научные книги.

Ничего не изменилось в городе за день. Было бы крайне странно, если бы так из-под земли выросли новые дома, а все птицо-лю… авесы вдруг стали обычными людьми, привычными для воспринимания Луи. Конечно, только в его мечтах. У всех были хвосты, некоторые хвастались своими крыльями, кто-то вообще имел лишь перья в волосах или на открытых частях тела. «Значит, по сути, если я не разучился логически мыслить, то эти все вторичные птичьи признаки на теле являются своеобразными маркерами положения того или иного авеса на лестнице иерархии в Мире. Если так, то тогда у меня, выходит, самая нижняя ступень… как в Индии, прям, у тех, кто вынужден собирать мусор. Ужасно. Но я не поверю в то, что скрещения разных видов авесов никогда не было, и я такой первый. Нет, конечно же нет, однако отчего-то нет более «голых», как я. И Йу-йу дала это чётко понять ещё с рассказа про мою так званую мать», — Луи окончательно расстраивается от малого количества информации, которой вообще может оперировать.

Плутая по узким улочкам, изредка выходя на главную, где было побольше авесов, от цветов одежды которых рябило в глазах, Луи старался нарисовать у себя в голове карту Сент-Леруа, но всё было глупой затеей, потому что юноша сбился на десятом повороте. Было не много магазинчиков: пять продуктовых, один с одеждой и тканями, магическая лавка старого Джурадха, почтовое отделение (неужто в этом мире есть такое и прям так точь-в-точь называется?) и лавка Гидзы. Где его нашёл Мэдриль. Лавка с оружием… Как же хорошо, что его нашёл такой порядочный Мэдриль, который позволил переночевать у себя, а после, здорового и целого, отвёл домой. Нужно будет отблагодарить, пусть, не материально, так хоть сказать спасибо. Правда, ещё бы найти дом, в котором живёт нужный авес.

В очередной раз свернув куда-то влево, Ких останавливается напротив кирпичного дома. Настоящего кирпичного дома, цвета тёмно-оранжевого сгнившего апельсина, который не стоял вплотную к другим, обычным постройкам, и был ограждён добротным забором из кирпичей и чёрных стрел-шипов, металлические наконечники которого были нацелены в небо. Как будто вырвали из его мира этот дом и поставили здесь. Было обрадовавшись тому, что это какой-то музей или другое общественное место, Луи сразу же расстраивается, замечая двух авесов, которые патрулировали периметр здания. Чёрные костюмы, которые похожи на военные камзолы явно не двадцать первого века, чёрные лоснящиеся хвосты, которые краями перьев дотрагивались до земли, такие же крылья и иссиня-чёрные волосы, которые достигали плеч. «Вороны», — тут же мелькает в голове, и Ких понимает, что это правильная мысль. На поясе у каждого из них было по пару ножен: одно более длинное, в котором располагался меч, второе — более короткое, что скрывало кинжал. Поперек их груди проходил ремешок, скрещивающийся на левом бедре в виде небольшой сумки с множествами мелких кармашков. Не музей же будут при полном обмундировании охранять, а вот дом какого-то депутата… мэра… Ких не знал, как здесь называют чиновников.

Тяжело вздохнув, Луи продолжает свой путь неизвестно куда, научившись не обращать внимания на взгляды прохожих. Если в прошлой жизни он долго обижался из-за того, что на него смотрели, как на прокажённого, потому что из приюта, потому что одежда была не новой, потому что не всегда хватало денег (их было очень мало) на то, что хотелось, поэтому долго стоял у витрин магазинов и просто смотрел на товары, то сейчас Ких понял, что не нужно портить себе нервы. Зачем? Здоровье одно, а чужих мнений — миллиард.

Вывеска «Библиотека» — скромно и тактично, а главное — всё сразу понятно. Стоило Луи только выхватить её взглядом, как он почти что срывается с места, чтобы побыстрее добраться до нужного здания. Отвык не получать информацию прямо из Интернета за считанные секунды, но придётся положить дни на то, чтобы понять, что из себя представляет этот Мир. Библиотека выглядит так же, как и все остальные дома в округе: жёлтые стены, словно из бумаги, плоская крыша и большие окна, чтобы солнечный свет лучше попадал внутрь. Только вот дверь… Дверь была совсем другой. На вид обычная дубовая, которую, кажется, и пробить ничего не сможет, только вот она была совсем не гладкой. Если стать под определённым углом, если присмотреться, то… Да, Луи уже более отчётливо видел странные линии, которые, зашевелившись, стали собираться в круг из виноградной лозы с широкими листями, которые акцентировали внимание на надписи. Ких прищуривается, чтобы лучше её рассмотреть, но закорючки как были непонятными, так и остались таковыми. Если же виноград видит, то почему не может разобрать какие-то буквы?!

Осмотревшись вокруг, словно какой-то воришка, Луи подходит почти вплотную к двери и проводит пальцами по лозе, совершенно не чувствуя никаких перепадов, словно она не была вырезана, обводит контур листка, тоже не ощущая углублений. Стоит только подушечкам пальцев прижаться к одной из петелек в центре круга, как перед глазами вспыхивает яркое пятно, которое пугает. Юноша резко отдёргивает руку, почти что отпрыгивает назад и с быстро проходящим страхом, который меняется на удивление и непонимание, смотрит на палец. Целая кожа и… и перед глазами ничего нет.

— Что за чёрт? — шепчет Ких себе под нос, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

Улица как была пустой, так и осталась, лишь звук гуляющих и занятых работой авесов можно услышать. Как и ржание лошади… «Здесь есть лошадь?» — Луи сразу же пресекает неуместны в данный момент вопросы и, глубоко вдохнув, как будто сейчас должен был прыгнуть в воду, вновь подходит к двери. Это не было больно, просто неожиданно и непривычно. Облизав враз пересохшие губы, Ких поднимает подрагивающую правую руку и протягивает её вперёд, надеясь, что в итоге не придётся её ампутировать. Он пару секунд медлит, выжидает непонятно чего, и резко прижимает ладонь к абсолютно гладкой поверхности. Яркая вспышка белого света, которая слепит и заставляет с силой зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть. По ладони расходится тепло, поднимается вверх по руке, охватывает ключицу и прерывает дыхание. Луи не может вдохнуть, понимает, что не может сделать даже простой попытки, как свет более не жалит. Он собирается в несколько кругов, втягивая последние свои лучи, и перед закрытыми глазами горят привычные буквы.

_Кто с дурными помыслами войдёт в дом Квасира — познает гнев Богини и Тёмной._

Ладонь словно кто-то отталкивает и свет отступает, оставляя после себя всепоглощающую темноту. «Луна… Тёмная — это Луна, Богиня — Суль», — объяснение нашлось само по себе, пока Луи пытался сморгнуть неприятную пелену перед глазами. Но вот кто такой Квасир и… Нормально ли вообще видеть такое? Или и здесь это тело отличилось чем-то особенным? Не нравится, как же Киху это не нравится!

Стоит миру приобрести цвета и целостность, как Луи, более не медля, хватается за дверную ручку и тянет её на себя. Дверь подаётся неохотно, словно её давно никто не открывал, и с неприятным скрипом приоткрывается, позволяя новому гостю протиснуться внутрь. Душный, затхлый запах старых книг, как будто проветривания никогда и не было, и полутемень, что удивляло, ведь окна позволяли солнцу освещать помещение полноценно. Ких осматривается по сторонам и делает пару шагов вперёд. Высокие шкафы, почти до самого потолка, которые были забиты книгами, красный ковёр, что вёл от двери к столу, наверно, директора этого здания, на левом краю которого расположилась пирамидка из желтоватых свитков. Хлопок за спиной настолько неожиданный, что Луи подпрыгивает на месте и оборачивается. Всего лишь дверь, которая захлопнулась, а он себе придумал уже всяких книжных монстров.

— Вновь прочитали все книги, Луифэль?

Голос с хрипотцой раздаётся у самого уха, из-за чего Ких дёргается в сторону и, перецепившись через складку на ковре, чудом остаётся на ногах. Перед ним стоял высокий мужчина с песочного цвета волосами, достигающие лопаток, которые были перемешаны с бело-золотыми перьями, что спускались на виски и шли параллельно носу, скрываясь за высоким воротником мантии кофейного оттенка. Воротник на вид был твёрдым, что явно причиняло дискомфорт, и предназначен, чтобы что-то скрыть. Лишь в вырезе спереди, выглядящий, как обычная линия, можно было заметить чёрную узкую полоску. Бежевый камзол сходился спереди пятью золотыми пуговицами, которые вписывались в коричневый узор, что стекал вниз на брюки, которые у пояса были ещё светлыми, а внизу штанин становились почти что чёрными, полностью сливаясь с балморалами. Но взгляд Луи больше привлекают абсолютно чёрные глаза мужчины, которые не имели зрачков, радужки и… темнота полностью затапливала все глаза, создавая впечатление, словно пробираются в душу, в мысли, оставляют голыми и беззащитными. На левом глазу разместился монокль с тонкой золотой оправой и такой же цепочкой, которая спускалась вниз и защёлкивалась на воротнике.

Ких поспешно опускает взгляд вниз, понимая, что слишком долго смотрел незнакомцу в глаза, и пытается привести бардак из мыслей в голове. Кажется, он вовсе не сможет привыкнуть к тому, насколько здесь все разные и что вот такие глаза, как у мужчины, — нормально и уж никак не патология.

— Да, вы изменились, — тянет голос, заставляя Луи снова поднять глаза.

— Простите?

— Слухами полнится целый Сент-Леруа. Поговаривают, что юный Ких-Луифэль поддался влиянию забвения, — мужчина склоняет голову к плечу, выдавая свои хищные корни. — Теперь же я наглядно вижу подтверждение этим слухам. Но где же мои манеры? Позвольте представиться, Олеорд из рода Зет, хозяин этой обители мудрости.

Мужчина прикладывает правую руку к сердцу и склоняет голову в лёгком поклоне, но Ких не обращает на этот жест никакого внимания. Его взгляд прикован к пятерым золотым когтям на руке Олеорда, которые охватывали пальцы со второй фаланги и почти незаметно сгибались на кончике. Почему-то Луи уверен, что эти железяки не просто украшение и что они скрывают настоящие когти.

— Неужто вы забыли манеры, Луифэль?

— Э-э… — некрасиво тянет юноша, понимая, что от него что-то требуют. — Я же незаконорожденный. Какие манеры? — глаза Олеорда опасливо прищуриваются и, чтобы его не разорвали здесь этими когтями, Ких поспешно повторяет движение авеса, пытаясь выдавить из себя всё, что знает про королевские семьи. — Мне бы это, книжечек бы пару, что-то с истории, — как-то всё равно некрасиво звучит, но лицо Зета более не выражает ни единой эмоции.

— Поднимайтесь на второй этаж. Я вам принесу доступную для вашего понимания литературу.

Это его только что так красиво ткнули носом в то, что он паскудный актёр и ребёнок? Чудесно. Этот Олеорд всё больше и больше не нравится ему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Hatari — Klefi / صامد (Samed)


	6. Глава 5. Легенда

Лестница на второй этаж отыскивается без помощи необычного библиотекаря, который настолько быстро, что Луи просто не заметил этого, исчез среди множества шкафов, стеллажи которых лишь чудом не ломились от обилия книг. Олеорд напрягал не просто своим присутствием, нет, даже когда его не было рядом, как сейчас, то Ких чувствовал себя не слишком… чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Эти чёрные глаза пробирали до души (уж после своей первой неудачной смерти он поверил в неё, пусть до этого резал людей и не видел ничего схожего) и казалось, что за ним наблюдают. Лестница оказывается винтовой, которая не имела перил, и казалось, что каждая новая ступенька просто висит в воздухе. Ких с опаской опускает ногу на первую из них и более спокойно выдыхает, когда та не прогибается под его весом.

В этом мире многое было построено на магии, пусть как бы Луи до сих пор скептически к этому не относился, поэтому следующим пунктом будет попытка ознакомить себя с этим аспектом всеобщей жизни. Может, в этом плане у него будет больший прогресс, чем с перьями и хвостом.

Второй этаж оказывается более просторным из-за меньшего количества шкафов. Два небольших круглых стола, на которые распределилось не больше четырёх стульев, больше окон, что идут в ровный ряд и дают столько же света, сколько на улице, и запах… Здесь не пахло затхлостью и старыми книгами, а чем-то лёгким, почти что сладковатым, как будто владелец библиотеки хотел одурманить тех, кто пришёл в его владения просто почитать. Подойдя к одному из окон, Ких упирается руками в тонкий подоконник и почти что прижимается лбом к стеклу. Мог бы открыть, конечно же, только не он здесь хозяин. Окна выходили на поле, на котором сейчас работали авесы, собирая созревшие плоды, на сад с невысокими с этого ракурса фруктовыми деревьями. А далее поселилось море густого зелёного цвета, которое колыхалось своими живыми волнами под редкими порывами ветра. За свои сорок лет Луи никогда не видел столь большого леса, который полумесяцем окружал бы целый городок. Прищурившись, Ких разглядывает тонкий силуэт какой-то башни, что стремилась в небо и поблескивала чем-то крупным на самой верхушке. Неужели здесь есть высотки? Как много он не знает.

— Не оставляйте отпечаток вашего лба на стекле, — слишком неожиданно, из-за чего юноша вздрагивает и резко оборачивается.

— Вы бы не могли так не подкрадываться?

Олеорд ничего не отвечает, лишь сжимает в руке какую-то брошь и плывущие по воздуху за ним книги плавно опускаются на стол. Подол мантии загнулся, открывая вид на тёмно-коричневые перья хвоста, которые почти что сливались с тканью. Ких признаёт в Зете сипуху лишь благодаря тому, что когда-то смотрел мультфильм (как хорошо, что в этом мире никто не читает мысли, наверно).

Авес отодвигает стул и садится за стол, жестом приглашая Луи присоединиться к нему. Юноша как-то не думал, что он будет не сам вникать в суть окружающего, что рядом будет сидеть напрягающий тип, нависать над душой, не давать сосредоточиться на материале. Негромко вздохнув, Ких подходит к столу и незаметно, как он сам думает, вглядывается в нижнюю часть тела Олеорда, дабы понять, как же все справляются с хвостами при сидении на стульях с плотно прилегающими спинками. Должны же ломаться при такой неудобной позе.

— Мы можем прятать хвосты по желанию, — произносит Зет, не сводя изучающий взгляд с юноши. — Нет, я не читаю мысли. У вас и без этого написано всё на лице. А теперь, присаживайтесь, господин Луифэль, или как мне к вам теперь обращаться?

— Ч… что? — теряя дар речи, спрашивает Ких и замирает на месте.

— Не вы первый, не вы последний, но ещё никогда Богиня не отправляла столь взрослого, — чёрные глаза скользят снизу вверх по юноше, — в столь младое тело. Так всё же, кто вы?

— Как вы узнали? — полностью игнорируя вопрос, спрашивает Ких, понимая, что не сможет в этом теле сделать что-то авесу.

— Всё очень просто, — золотой коготь на указательном пальце пару раз стучит по стёклышку монокля. — Третий раз я спрашивать не буду. Либо вы идёте на контакт со мной, и я вам помогаю, либо уходите и останетесь без ответов на многие ваши вопросы.

— Вы раскрыли свои карты, дав понять что знаете обо мне больше, чем вообще кто-либо здесь. Какой вам от этого прок?

— О, не волнуйтесь, мне нечего брать с вас. Если бы хотел, то у меня было множество моментов, когда я мог убить вас.

Ну… логично. Но он никогда не сталкивался с такими манипуляциями и с такими нестандартностями в своей прошлой жизни, поэтому сейчас оставалось в голове лишь два голоса: один — грубый, настойчивый, требующий сбежать из потенциально опасного места, второй — писклявый, почти неслышный, утверждающий, что это единственный в Мире, кто вообще хоть что-либо расскажет, пояснит и подскажет, как правильно жить в данной реальности.

— Луи Джонсон, — он всё же сдаётся и садится напротив Олеорда. — Мне было сорок, когда меня застрелила какая-то ненормальная на парковке у больницы, — наверно, не стоит говорить прям такое, но юноше нужно было выговориться. — Я же был обычным кардиохирургом и не виноват, что после операции, когда прошло время, девочка всё равно умерла. Я сделал своё дело просто идеально, но пулю в лоб, или куда она там мне стрельнула, это не остановило.

— Некоторые слова мне непонятны, — после недолгого молчания, произносит Зет. — Парковка, больница и кардиохирург.

То, что здесь нет автомобилей и парковок — Луи понимал. Но неужто и врачебное дело не процветает здесь? Вообще его нет? Тогда как люди… авесы лечатся, когда им приспичит, делают операции, когда случается тот же перитонит? Наверно, если здесь магия, то они все полностью полагаются на неё и занимаются наложением рук? Очень плохо. Но Ких понимает, что, если он не ответит, то ему тоже ничего не расскажут. Заложник ситуации… Просто гадко.

— Парковка — специально выделенное государством место, где легализирована остановка автомобилей на неопределённый срок. Автомобиль — транспортное средство для передвижений в пространстве на короткие и длинные дистанции. Больница — место, куда приходят люди для того, чтобы их вылечили от недугов или же провели операции на восстановления здоровья. Кардиохирург — врач… э-э… целитель, — он с трудом откапывает в своём словарном запасе ранее неупотребляющее слово, — который проводит операции на сердце.

— Я так понимаю, что вы пришли из той вариации Мира, в котором правят гоминиды и полагаются не на магию?

Луи утвердительно кивает головой. Отчего-то ему начинает казаться, что Зет, пока не получит всю информацию от него, ничего путного не расскажет сам. Он знает таких типов, встречался пару раз (начальница у него была такой же), и они не оставили хорошего впечатления.

Дав Олеорду время на осмысление крупицы, которую он бросил ему, Ких тянется за ближайшей книгой. Все какие-то не слишком толстые, как будто не прошло множество веков, прежде чем нация авесов приобрела такой вид, какой есть сейчас. Стоит только положить руку на обложку фолианта, как Зет тут же накрывает её правой ладонью, не давая отстраниться из-за острых когтей, что неприятно давят на кожу.

— Что вы успели узнать о нашем Мире? — холодным, словно ничего не произошло, тоном спрашивает Олеорд.

— Только миф прочитал про Икара. Легенды. Мне нужны точные факты.

— Легенды — не всегда сказки, мистер Джонсон. У нас же то, что вы называете легендами — часть истории и правда, которая настолько же реальна, как и я перед вами, — Зет забирает ладонь с руки юноши. — Эта книга вам сейчас не подойдёт. Начните с этой, — золотой коготь упирается в красный форзац и придвигает книгу к Луи.

— И… зовите меня так, как зовут это тело. Будет довольно странно, если ко мне на улице обратятся, как Джонсон, когда я Ких.

Взгляд чёрных глаз слишком внимательный, изучающий, словно авес пытался что-то узнать полезного для себя. Луи не дожидается никакого ответа, а если бы и ждал, то и дня не хватило бы на это действие, и, притянув ближе к себе фолиант, открывает первую страницу. «Сказания былые до и будучи после», — витиеватое заглавие, с которым юноша понимает, что, если вся книга будет написана в таком стиле, то вряд ли он поймёт многое.

Почти половину Ких спокойно пролистывает, ведь уже читал такое. Стиль повествования оказывается простым, совершенно не соответствуя заглавию. Суль, Икар, становление авесов и распределение земли между родами. Взгляд цепляется за знакомое слово, которое увидел в свете, когда прижал руку к двери, и Луи останавливается, погружаясь в чтение.

_И дала Небесная Богиня ум своим созданиям, позволяя учиться. И была она довольна тем, как её творения познают мир. Но было то, что даже она не могла предусмотреть — ошибки. Ошибки допускались — это было хорошо, однако выводов никто не делал. Как шли гоминиды вперёд, не смотря под ноги и падая в пропасть, так и продолжали идти._

_И расстроилась Суль, из-за чего свет её стал не столь ярким и тепло ушло раньше на срок. Не знала она, что делать, из-за чего ночь стала длиннее дня. И поняла Селена, что равновесие, которое было подарено Хаосом, рушиться, что всё живое начинает гибнуть. Встретилась тогда Луна с Солнцем, чтобы решить вопрос и понять, что же смогло затмить солнцеликую._

_— Мои дети, — с трудом сдерживая своё разочарование, произносит Суль и глас её разносится во все стороны, — они умны, но не разумны._

_— Так в чём же дело, сестра? Дай им разум так же, как подарила ум._

_— Как же? Как же я дам им то, что нами осваивалось веками? Их хрупкие тела не выдержат всей мудрости, что взвалена на плечи наши._

_Селена соглашается с сестрой, понимая, что гоминиды слишком несовершенны для новых познаний, и уходит в своё царство. Дни становились короче, ночи длиннее, но Луна сдерживала своих детей, дабы те не разоряли мир живых. Никто из теней не имел право бросаться на гоминидов и подчинять их себе, забирать тела, чтобы ходить по Миру Суль. Всё не так. Всё было не так, как им завещал Хаос._

_И Селена взмолилась, прося у отца помощи, взмолилась, потому что всё то, что было создано ими, умирает. Но отклика не было, полное молчание. День, два ничего не происходило, как Тёмная Богиня стала чувствовать странное волнение внутри себя. Как щекотка, которую она испытывала не раз, стоило только перейти путь Суль для смены времени. Белый холодный свет разгорался всё сильнее, охватывая Луну так же, как каждый месяц. Перерождение и становление вновь молодой? Но ведь было рано, раньше на тринадцать дней. Селена позволяет силе пройти через неё, позволяет уничтожить старое тело, дабы создалось новое, но она не узнала себя. Всё совершенно было не так._

_Преобразилась Тёмная Богиня из сгустка чистой энергии в осязаемое создание. Обрела Тёмная Богиня материальное тело, что было белее первого снега, тело, которое было сильным, выносливым, мужским. И услышала Суль голос отца, обращённого к ней, и поняла она, что требуется от неё._

_Явилась Селена к сестре своей, что приобрела схоже тело, лишь более хрупкое и огненного цвета. И молвила Небесная Богиня, что отец говорил с ней, что сказал, что нужно, дабы гоминиды познали мудрость. И слилось два тела в древнем танце, дабы породить ту жизнь, которой ещё не было ни в Мире, ни на других планетах. Хаос был разумным, ведь в этот миг на свет явилась Любовь, что стала сестрой для будущего дитя. И слился лёд с огнём, остужая и одновременно воспламеняя друг друга, дабы могла зародиться новая жизнь в Суль. И запомнился этот день, как самые длинные сумерки, во время которых зародилось дитя не только у двух Богинь, но и первые дети у гоминидов и теней, что были плодами Любви._

_Длилось затмение три дня и три ночи, и явилось родителям дитя, благословлённое Хаосом. И вместил ребёнок в себе всю мудрость Небесной Богини и Тёмной Богини, и назвали его Квасиром — мудрецом, который даст больше, чем знания, как гоминидам, так и теням. Ещё три дня и три ночи, за которые Мудрец вырос, окреп и осознал свою миссию, после чего Богини обрели свои настоящие облики, вновь расходясь по разным сторонам, готовые остаток веков пересекаться лишь один раз, на границе дня и ночи._

Луи тяжело вздыхает, не понимая — ему пытались толкнуть обычное порно сверхматерий или же преподнести эту небылицу, как правду? Ещё и Луна нарисовалась так… неожиданно. Сестрой. Может, он до этого невнимательно читал? Ких на всякий случай пролистывает страницы назад, более дотошно вглядываясь в текст. Хаос, Суль, Икар, лишь единичное упоминание Луны, как прародительницы мира Теней.

— А… Тут нет никакой истории про Луну, — юноша поднимает взгляд на Зета, который непонятно зачем читал одну из принесённых книг, словно не знал всё наизусть.

— Для Тёмной Богини созданы другие фолианты, — авес не смотрит на Луи, переворачивая страницу, — которые никогда не были столь распространёнными, как истории о Небесной Богине, — Олеорд поднимает голову и не даёт Киху ничего сказать, указывая когтём на чёрную обложку книги.

Почему просто нельзя было изначально тыкнуть пальцем… когтём в нужную «рукопись»? Тянуть время непонятно для чего, когда у него нет вечности. Слишком сильно у себя на уме Олеорд, что настораживает с каждой секундой. Таких люд… авесов лучше держать поближе к себе, почти что в друзьях, дабы они не вредили и несли выгоду, или же держать подальше, но не во врагах. Такие личности мстительны, опасны в своих идеях и желаниях сделать хуже тем, кто сделал плохо им.

Открыв форзац книги, Ких замечает такой же символ, как и на двери библиотеки — молодой месяц, смотрящий в левую сторону, острые концы которого сжимали шар. Знак Луны, который отчего-то сейчас кажется более знакомым. Где-то встречал, где-то… Он видел такой же символ на обложке увража, только шар между концами месяца имел лучи Небесной Богини. Нужно будет более детально изучить увраж и долистать его до конца, пусть там и были одни пустые страницы.

_После вложения почти всей своей силы, Суль создала прекрасные миры, коих было мало для полноценной жизни. И Небесная Богиня почти заснула, только не дало ей это сделать странное чувство, словно возвращалось то время, когда ей было всего лишь несколько дней. Любопытство пересиливает слабость, и она обращает свой взор на противоположную сторону от Мира, где собиралась белая энергия, холодная энергия, такая же сильная, как и её собственная._

_— Смотри, дитя моё, и узри, — раздался глас отовсюду. — Нарекаю твою сестру Селеной — та, которая темна, но несёт в себе ярчайший свет. Да будет равновесие отныне и до конца веков._

_— Да, отец, — вторил голос Суль, другой, более звонкий и холодный._

_Первый вдох Тёмной Богини озаряет всю округу прохладой и сладким морозом, со вторым вдохом открывает она глаза. «Селена», — звенит незнакомый голос в голове, но знала она, что это Хаос — отец её и её сестры. Суль — огненоликая, светлая её сторона, когда она была тёмной. Луна осматривается по сторонам, восхищаясь тем, что уже было, но слепит её яркая вспышка Солнца, которая медленно подходила к ней._

_— Сестра моя, — радостно щебечет Суль, забывая о том, что она слаба._

_— Сестра, — более холодно, но всё равно не менее радостно. — Равновесие должно быть сохранено. Отец дал мне знания того, что нужно делать. Я создам своих детей, что будут ходить равно твоим. Но не смогут они ходить в миры друг друга так, как живые ходят в живом, а тени в тенях. Не смогут видеть так, как видят живые живых, а тени теней. Но смогут они обойти наш закон, когда кровавый царь осознает свои ошибки и будет прощён, и столкнутся два мира в битве, дабы обрести одно целое, и наступит процветание, в котором не будут нуждаться дети наши в нас, и сможем мы забыться сном, пробудившись лишь тогда, когда вновь потребуется помощь наша._

_— Да будет так._

_И озарила вспышка всю округу, и было молвлено пророчество устами Тёмной. Разошлись две Богини, сменяя цикл жизни, позволяя Селене вложить свои силы в своих будущих детей. Долго думала Луна о том, как же их создать, чтобы не терять столько же сил, сколько и сестра. Долго думала, пока не обратила взор на Мир, где странное тёмное пятно ходило среди живого. И обратилась Селена к этому пятну, которое не охотно ответило ей. Многоликий согласился помочь, но стребовал плату — Смерть никогда не помогает не по правилам Вечности. «Получишь ты нужное тогда, когда согласишься проходить цикл в тридцать дней. Должна ты познать весь смысл живых за эти тридцать дней — от младого тела, что с трудом владеет своей силой, до пожилой старухи, которая будет молить о скорейшем окончании дней. Но не познаешь ты стали моей косы. По окончании каждой тридцатой ночи будет пожирать тебя твоя же сила, Тёмная, и будешь ты становиться из старухи в молодую даму. Согласишься на мои условия и лишь тогда я скажу, как не просто отбирать жизнь, но как давать её любым»._

_И дал Многоликий на раздумия тридцать дней и тридцать ночей, по окончанию которых вновь позволил Тёмной увидеть себя. Селена долго сомневалась, советовалась с сестрой, которая сказала, что это будет её право и она поддержит выбор, каким бы не был он. Не могла Луна подвести отца, дала своё согласие Смерти, который с прикосновением даёт ей проклятье и дар одновременно._

_Тёмный мир восстал из страданий, боли и слёз, но Селена смогла смириться со своей участью. Тени стали жить в том же Мире, что и дети Небесной Богини, лишь не видели друг друга и не соприкасались никак. Тёмные тела, которые были все схожи друг на друга, долговязые, красноглазые, но жаждущие жить так, как и все вокруг. И была радость для Селены, которая отделалась малым, благодаря чему смогла помочь сестре возвести другие миры и выровнять весы равновесия._

Луи останавливается читать, стоит только первой главе закончиться. Смерть… Неужели действительно все эти легенды — правда, и то, что было в его мире эфемерным — здесь вполне реальное? Юноша трёт уставшие глаза руками, понимая, что банально отвык столько читать в день. Как-то… Не может он поверить в это! Совсем не может.

Смерть, цикл, перерождение. Луи уверен (конечно, он дойдёт до этих рассказов ещё), что к возрождению Икара приложила руку не только Суль, но почему в одной книге восхваляют Небесную Богиню так, как будто она первая, единственная и последняя, а вторая — нормальное зрение, так как не может высшая сущность, пусть и имеет безграничную силу, воссоздать абсолютно всё.

— Первая книга — издание последнего месяца, которое незаконно распространяется в букинистических лавках, — неожиданно произносит Олеорд, в который раз пугая юношу.

— Нет, вы точно читаете мысли, — устало произносит Луи и мотает головой. — Так… Кому выгодно портить стабильность?

— В двенадцать лет нужно быть более глупым и ждать, пока вам самостоятельно всё разжуют. Это моё наставление вам на будущее, — холодно отмечает авес, складывая руки на столе. — В каждой эпохе есть те, кому выгодно каламутить воду. Если захотите прийти ко мне ещё раз, я смогу обрисовать вам всю политическую ситуацию в Мире.

Кивнув головой, юноша осматривается по сторонам и понимает, что уже давно стемнело, что Йу-йу, наверно, уже рвёт и мечет, потому что он не пришёл на обед. Да и ужин, наверно, пропустил. Но детское тело, не привыкнув к большому количеству еды и получив с утра две порции мяса, не тревожило его голодом.

Закрыв книгу, понимая, что вернётся в библиотеку Зета ещё ни раз, Луи поднимается на ноги, но… Какой-то вопрос беспокоил его, что-то было… словно упускал. Нет, ему нужно домой.

— А… Выше Суль и Селены Хаос же, да? — на что он получает утвердительный кивок головы. — А выше Хаоса?

— К сожалению, не сохранилось почти никаких сведений по поводу того, кто же на самом деле был первым. То, что изначально была пустота, а в ней родился Хаос — истина, ведь пустота — это та же Вечность. Но что за Вечность? Откуда она? Или это он? И был ли кто-то, кто выше Вечности? Эти вопросы сейчас стоят там, где написано «неизвестность».

— Икар же не порождение одной Суль, — твёрдо заявляет Ких, уверенный в своей правоте.

— Он её дитя, Икар стал Фениксом благодаря силе Небесной Богини. Но договаривалась Суль со Смертью через сестру. А после Селена явилась на разговор с Фениксом, поясняя ему, как легче смириться и принять своё проклятие, — Олеорд поднимается на ноги слишком плавно, словно он не был живым существом. — Уже довольно поздно, юный господин Ких. Идёмте, я помогу добраться вам домой и поясню всё вашей няне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прекрасный человек TeoTim нарисовал знак, который увидел Луи на двери библиотеки:  
> 1\. https://fanart.info/art/art-view/68790  
> или  
> 2\. https://www.instagram.com/p/B1GfgY5o-rn/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	7. Глава 6. Падь

Он так и не посмотрел увраж, пусть интуиция и говорила о том, что одну ночь можно и не поспать. Юное тело совсем не было приспособлено к тому режиму, который соблюдал взрослый мужчина на протяжении десятилетий. Когда Олеорд привёл его домой, Йу-йу была в панике, в удивлении, в гневе (как же быстро сменялись эмоции на её лице), и ещё очень долго причитала, что её не уведомили в том, что «молодой господин задержится надолго, а никто не станет искать его по понятным на то причинам». Неужели, пусть он и бастард, как его все обзывают (плевать на то, что это правда) в этом мире, никакие правоохранительные органы не стали бы искать потерявшегося ребёнка? А если бы его пустили на органы? Продали бы в рабство? Или какой-то маньяк завёлся бы и это было его первой отправной точкой в массовом убийстве других детей? Как-то… как-то глупо. Общесто какое-то не слишком гуманное по отношению к тем, кто родился в незаконном браке. Причитания Йу-йу действительно затянулись настолько, что, сидя за столом в небольшой гостиной, которая почему-то называлась «зало», Луи почти что бился головой об стол, который почему-то был слишком близко к лицу, каким-то слишком высоким. Няня, заметив, что «дитятко» совсем устало, поспешила окружить его заботой, под крыло которой попал и Зет. Как бы авес не пытался тактично объяснить, что у него есть свой дом и что ему ночью не страшно ходить по Сент-Леруа, Йу-йу была непоколебима. Олеорд остался на ночь в гостевой спальне, что напрягло сильнее Киха. Мужчина был… Он… Он, вроде бы, и действовал в пользу просвещения Луи, но зачем? Просто один банальный вопрос — зачем?

Луи не противился и не отбивался, когда его раздели и помогли вымыться, потому что силы остались лишь на то, чтобы заснуть. Но юноша ещё успел услышать пожелания спокойных сновидений, прежде чем провалиться в темноту, из-за чего тепло приятной волной разлилось в груди. Ему никто не желал спокойных снов и не целовал в лоб с материнской любовью. Слишком… по-семейному. Слишком много обмана, потому что Луи Джонсон незаконно приватизировал это тело, когда настоящий владелец, скорей всего, уже как несколько дней мёртв.

Сон был странным, непонятным, поросший химерными образами легенд, которые он читал. Истории пронизывали магию Морфея, позволяя увидеть Суль с её тёплыми лучами и белые искры Селены, которая вынуждена страдать вечным проклятием перерождения. Многоликий предстаёт в образе высокой, худощавой тени, что сжимала в руке косу, он ведёт беседу с Тёмной Богиней, совершенно не показывая ни одной эмоции, когда говорит своё условие. Как будто их вовсе не было. Луи видит скалу, видит бескрайнее море. Две тёмные фигуры, которые расправляются со светлым пятном, которое тускнело, покрывая землю своей кровью. Звенящая тишина длится слишком долго, как будто вдруг стал глухим, но она разрушается. Громкий хлопок, от которого боль раскаливается до невозможного в голове, яркая вспышка, ослепляющая, почти что выжигающая глаза, клич птицы, который похож на что-то хищное, и крики двух тёмных фигур. Агония, боль, страх, неверие — всё бьёт Луи настолько, что самому хочется умереть, разорвать себе пальцами глотку. Ярчайший огонь отступает, забирает свой жар, отчего кажется, что в воздухе звенять маленькие колокольчики. Глаза открывается самостоятельно, как будто под чужим влиянием, немым приказом, и он видит. Видит высокого мужчину в белых одеяниях, огненно-рыжие волосы которого устилали плечи и закрывали лопатки. Видит высокого мужчину с раскалённо-красными крыльями, большими крыльями, которые, кажется, закрывают собой саму Суль, и которые медленно наливаются чёрным цветом, как будто сама Смерть коснулась их. Видит высокого мужчину, голова которого увенчана золотой короной, что впитала в себя свет двух первых Богинь. Видит высоко мужчину, что, став вполоборота, имеет тонкие черты лица, имеет лицо хищника… который как две капли воды похож на Майкла.

Луи просыпается так, как будто вовсе и не спал, — просто открывает глаза и судорожно вдыхает. Тоска, которая всё же нашла его, накатывает сильнее, стоит только вспомнить лицо «младшего брата». Ких впервые осознанно думает о Майкле, думает о том, как ему сообщили о его смерти, в каком трауре находится и как опускал гроб с его телом под землю. Хотелось дать хоть какую-то весточку, что на самом деле с ним всё нормально! Просто в другом теле. В другом мире… Как же это звучит сказочно.

Часы, которые принесли ему и которые оказались такими же, как и на Земле, скромно, почти что смущённо, показывали ранние семь утра. Можно было снова закрыть глаза, попытаться поспать ещё два часа, но призрачный голосок интуиции о том, что будет только хуже и голова разболится сильнее, останавливает юношу, который обещает себе, что не будет более узнавать новую информацию на ночь. Для безопасности и сохранности своего внутреннего равновесия. Ких сидит на кровати, завёрнутый в лёгкое одеяло больше часа, смотря в окно почти что не моргая. Виднеются те же сады, поля и лес, которые он рассмотрел, будучи в библиотеке, и та же башня. Было бы странно, если бы она пропала куда-то за ночь. Белое строение, какой-то светящийся объект на вершине — но всё это было тяжело рассмотреть из-за дымки тумана, который ещё не отступил вместе с рассветом. Красиво… Да, здесь было красиво, спокойно, даже авесы, которые вышли на работу в поле, смотрелись столь гармонично, что Луи ловит себя на мысли остановить мгновение и наслаждаться им. Когда был ещё совсем зелёным мальцом, лет двадцать ему тогда было, он думал о том, что заработает деньги, купит домик где-то в сосновом лесу, чтобы каждое утро выходить на прохладную природу, наслаждаться запахом хвои, купаться в озере, которое совершенно случайно окажется рядом. Потом к этому списку добавилась собака, или хаски, или немецкий дог, а лучше две животинки. После добавилась красивая девушка, которая бы разделяла с ним его интересы и поддерживала в начинаниях, или парень, который бы подставлял своё плечо во время сложных моментов, апатии. Были бы вечерние посиделки у камина на шкуре какого-то дикого зверя (естественно, искусственной, потому что в их время все боролись за жизнь и мир) с бутылкой вина, каким-то сыром и фруктами. Сейчас же Луи не знал о чём мечтать. Он, вроде бы, получил второй шанс, прошлая его фантазия почти сбылась, только не хватало собаки и присутствия человека, которого можно было бы назвать своим, но что-то… Как-то тошно было. Туго. Плохо. Как будто кошки скребли на душе. Отчасти Луи понимал, почему чувствует себя так, ведь он никогда не верил ни в какие чудеса, в магию. Да что там говорить? Он не верил и в души, потому что через него прошло столько людей, потому что столь раз разрезал грудные клетки, что аж тошно, но не видел никакой эфемерной вещи о которой говорится в каждой религии. А этот Мир… Здесь, кажется, многое было похоже на то, что имелось на Земле, но много нюансов, которые необходимо было изучить. Хватит ли объёма памяти на это? Сможет ли нормально освоиться, чтобы другие видели его своим? Нет, даже по той причине, что у него нет никаких признаков авесов. Чистый гоминид, а здесь они были сродни каких-то прокажённых. Луи складывает руки на подоконнике и кладёт на них голову, не обращая внимания на то, что одеяло съехало с его плеча. Хорошо, что кровать стоит впритык к стене и рядом находится окно. Пускай… Пускай его считают прокажённым, но он сможет отыскать своё место и, пусть и не докажет, что полностью нормальный, однако о нём будут говорить. Как и на Земле. Да… Только всё же нужно выучить об этой планете всё что есть, чтобы не делать глупостей.

Киха порадовало то, что он может в любой момент принять ванну самостоятельно. Не нужно греть воду, несмотря на то, что не было привычного водопровода. Магия, которая заменяла если не всё, то многое. Да, к этому нужно привыкать быстрее. В ванной комнате юноша находит две небольшие корзинки там же, где они были и вчера, в которых лежали небольшие камушки, что походили на обычную гальку. Если бы вчера краем глаза не увидел и как-то чудом не запомнил, что делала Йу-йу, то так бы и продолжал думать, что это просто для декорации стоит. Луи кладёт руку на камни в одной из корзинок, чувствуя исходящее от них тепло. Во второй же, очевидно, будут холодные. Взяв две «гальки» с двух корзинок, юноша разламывает их над глубокой чашей, которая служила раковиной, и поспешно кладёт на дно. Подождать всего лишь какие-то три секунды и вода начинает медленно наполнять чашу, не доходя до краёв каких-то пару сантиметров. Легко сломались, словно это были не камни, и быстро наполнилось… Магия — как удобно ею всё объяснять.

Умывшись, Луи останавливается напротив зеркала и наматывает на кулак свои волосы. Нормально ли вообще, чтобы они были настолько белые с самого рождения? Хотя, о чём это он? Из всех авесов мужского пола, которых он видел, только братья-выпи имели короткие волосы, остальные же — длиннее плеч. Символ силы? Очередной повод для показания, на какой ступени в иерархии находится? Нет, вряд ли, но, всё же, обрезать себе под самый затылок не стоит. Ножницы находятся на тумбочке рядом с корзинками, и Луи возвращается к зеркалу. Лопатки? Нет, пусть до плеч, так будет удобней. Заведя руки за спину, юноша собирает все пряди в кулак и приставляет ножницы ниже пальцев. Наверно, всё собрал… кривовато, конечно, будет, но не должен выглядеть, как девушка.

— Я бы не советовал.

Раздаётся слишком неожиданно и пугающе громко, из-за чего Ких не сдерживает вскрика и выпускает ножницы. Металлический звон, бешено бьющееся сердце и злость на Олеорда, который в очередной раз бесшумно подкрался и посмел войти в его комнату.

— Чтоб вас… глубоко и долго, — с отдышкой произносит Луи и склоняется, чтобы поднять ножницы.

— Вы, как наследник древнего рода, не должны выражаться, как грязная свинья из кабака, — кажется, Зет вовсе не умеет выражать никакие эмоции.

— Я незаконорождённый, никакой не наследник. И вообще! Я вам не разрешал заходить в свою комнату, — Ких настороженно сжимает ушки ножниц, неосознанно готовясь к тому, что на него нападут.

— Я услышал, что вы уже не спите, и решил навестить вас. Однако, вы не открывали дверь на моё вежливое постукивание, — слишком самодовольно тянет авес, из-за чего юноше хочется проткнуть его ножницами. — Если вы желаете избавить себя от волос, то позвольте мне вам помочь.

— С чего же это я должен довериться вам?

— Возможно с того, что я лучше знаю, какая допустимая для вас длина волос, и вы не первый гость из чужого мира?

— Вы же говорили, что ваш монокль — чудесное творение, видящее таких, как я?

— Такого я не говорил. Тем более, без знаний того, как чужестранцы выглядят на самом деле, я бы не распознал в вас другого.

Вот же… логичная зараза. Вздохнув, Ких отдаёт ножницы Олеорду и поворачивается к нему спиной. Если бы хотел убить, то мог это сделать ещё вчера или прийти ночью так же бесшумно в его спальню и закрыть лицо подушкой. В отражение в зеркале Луи наблюдает за авесом, который берёт расчёску. Как всё правильно, аж тошно.

Ких ничего не говорит, когда его волосы расправляют и расчёсывают. Разве это нормально, чтобы взрослый мужчина делал такое для маленького мальчика? Вспоминаются некоторые фильмы, которые были со схожей тематикой и которые не заканчивались ничем хорошим для этих «мальчиков». Луи заметно напрягается, но не осмеливается перевести взгляд со своего отражения на Зета, который не надел монокль. Да, он всё же обратил на это внимание, как и на то, что вырез на воротнике стал как-то больше и чёрная полоса виделась сильнее.

— Внимание с вашей стороны ко мне слишком подозрительное. В моём мире это бы уже расценилось, как домогательство или желание похитить, а после получить выкуп с родителей, — он всё же решает раставить все точки.

— Вы сами же и ответили на свои подозрения, — зубчики расчёски проходятся в последний раз, разделяя пряди. — Мне нужны сведения о вашем мире, взамен же я делюсь знаниями об этом мире.

— Они вам ничего не дадут, — последнее слово произносится вместе со звоном смыкающихся лезвий ножниц, из-за чего юноша едва заметно вздрагивает.

— Вы так уверены в этом?

В принципе, если бы знал методологию создания атомного оружия и рассказал бы её Олеорду, то тот бы смог создать нечто похожее. И истребить весь Мир. Или поработить… Что-то дурные у него мысли после легенд-историй, с небольшой частью которых смог ознакомиться. Ещё и звон ножниц, пощёлкивание, которые срезают волосы, напрягает настолько, словно ему перерезают глотку, а не облегчают жизнь.

— У нас принято носить длинную длину волос, — не ожидая ответа на свой риторический вопрос, произносит Зет, вновь расчёсывая белые пряди. — До лопаток и ниже — особи королевских семей и те, которые имеют высокий магический потенциал. Остальные же предпочитают, чтобы волосы были до плеч, — ножницы вновь начинают пощёлкивать, выравнивая концы. — Под корень обстригаются преступники или те, кто проклят. Так же, совсем короткие стрижки могут носить дети до пятнадцати лет, но это допускается только для тех, кто взрос в бедных семьях.

— А птичьи принадлежности? — Луи пытается повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть Олеорда, но чужие пальцы упираются в висок, возвращая его в исходное положение.

— Когда были гоминиды, они называли наших предков оборотнями. Такова правда, что первые авесы действительно могли полноценно обращаться в птиц по собственному желанию. Однако, с исходом второй эпохи всё меньшее количество особей могло принимать свою вторую сущность. Это было связано с тем, что магией пользовались часто и в мелких нуждах. Луг не стерпел такого отношения к своему дару, поэтому ограничил всех авесов, наделяя лишь избранных тем могуществом, которое было у предков, — ещё один щелчок лезвий. — В итоге, у нас на постоянной основе лишь часть тела покрыта перьями — лицо, бока, бёдра, живот, присутствуют хвост и крылья, которые возможно убирать по желанию, чтобы было удобно сидеть и спать. У некоторых осталась возможность преобразовывать свои ноги в птичьи лапы и ногтевые пластины в когти, однако, как я уже говорил, это зависит от того количества магии, которое наполняет ядро каждого авеса, — Зет аккуратно встряхивает кончики волос юноши. — Когда рождается авес, то у него всегда тело покрыто небольшим количеством перьев, что пропадают в первые дни. Это происходит из-за того, что магическое ядро нестабильно, поэтому в первые семь лет жизни все дети схожи на гоминидов. На седьмой год жизни проявляются первые признаки авесов — мелкий подпушек, покрывающий какую-то часть тела. После же, родители, опекуны или жрец, если ребёнок — сирота, проводят ритуал, помогая ядру раскрыться, и дитя становится полноценным авесом, получая возможность иметь хвост и крылья, — Олеорд отходит от Киха, позволяя тому стать боком к зеркалу и посмотреть на свои волосы, которые теперь были на два пальца ниже лопаток. — В случае Ких-Луифэля всё пошло не так. Не многие знают, что дитя у Мэлифель родилось без перьев, что может означать лишь одно — Луг не наделил ребёнка магией вовсе. Такое случалось очень редко, но таковы случаи стали появляться лишь в третью эпоху. Но… Увидев вас вчера через монокль, я бы не сказал, что в вас нет магии.

— То есть?..

Луи не озвучивает вопрос, на который всё равно получает утвердительный кивок головы. Он себя хорошо чувствовал и без магии, как-то сорок лет справлялся и своими «ручками-мозгами-ножками-удачей» и этот список можно было продолжать до того момента, пока все материальные и не очень части тела закончатся. Но магия… Значит, пусть это тело давно переступило порог в семь лет (Ких был уверен на все сто процентов, что этот возраст выбран не спроста, ведь в Мире всё подчинялось закону «семи», который связывает авесов с Суль), однако его ждёт обращение.

— Что из себя представляет ритуал? — юноша вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Жертвоприношение в виде крови того, кто обращается, для Селены, молитва Суль с обещанием чтить её законы. Остальное делают старшие, которые поручаются за молодого авеса перед Хаосом.

Как-то гладко всё стелет, потому что только одно слово «ритуал» наводит на мысль о том, что ничего приятного в обращении. И как ему развить эту возможность стать нормальным, а не быть схожим на гоминида? Если до него действительно не было большого обилия вот таких вот «нездоровых», то вряд ли кто-то вообще стал описывать такие случаи подробно. Но Зет же знает… Кажется, он всё знает, из-за чего интуиция продолжает сосредоточенно повторять, чтобы он не доверял Олеорду.

Луи вновь бросает взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале. Более-менее, но похож уже более отчётливо на мальчика. Концы волос настолько ровные, что кажется, словно их отрезало разом острое лезвие, а не ножницы и какой-то библиотекарь. Хотя, Зет совсем не «какой-то» и далеко уж не простой, каким вроде бы пытается казаться. Да, если не присматриваться, то Ких был уверен, что мужчина пытается казаться таким же, как и все авесы, когда владеет большими знаниями. Но знаниями ли? Все встреченные им ранее авесы не выглядели так помпезно, как Олеорд, не несли такую сильную энергетику, словно были царями, королями или как там таких называют здесь.

Собравшись убрать отстриженные волосы на полу, Луи сталкивается с непониманием Олеорда, которое быстро скрывается за маской холодной отрешённости. «На что вам прислуга?» — и в ответ Ких пытался в очередной раз сказать, что он совсем не чистокровный, что может и сам взять веник, если, конечно, здесь существует такой термин, и подмести. Зет смыкает свои золотые когти сзади на воротнике тёмно-синего халата юноши, совершенно не задевая кожу, и выводит его из ванны.

— Вам необходимо сменить вкус, — бросает авес на то, что его обзывают глухим стариком, отпуская Киха в спальне.

Да знает он о том, что красный и серый смотрятся просто отвратно, тем более со всем беспорядком, который творится в спальне. Олеорд тактично выходит из комнаты, давая на сборы всего пять минут. Он решил взяться за полное его обучение? Это было… Нет, наставник и учитель в этом мире ему уж точно не помешает, просто складывалось такое впечатление, словно Зету это кто-то специально поручил. Луи обрывает совершенно неуместные мысли из-за того, что это звучало очень дико. Пусть даже и оказался в какой-то параллельной вселенной, но он не является центром, чтобы вокруг него все крутились.

Матово-белая юката, запомнил название лишь благодаря тому, что оно выглядит, как платье, делает его более хрупким и болезненным, но другого выбора у него не было. Всё в оттенках белого, только домашняя одежда преображается в синий или чёрный. Луи ставит себе пометку спросить у Йу-йу по поводу финансов и возможности потратить на себя несколько копеек.

Он приходит в обеденную комнату («Зало», — поправляет себя Ких, чтобы начать мыслить так же, как и авесы), где стол был уже накрыт. Олеорд смотрелся органично, как будто вырос в этом доме, и ждал, пока Луи сядет напротив него, не приступая к завтраку. Йу-йу не выходит ни через минуту, ни через пять, что подталкивает к мысли о том, что Зет попросил её не мешать им. Что же, пусть так, ведь с ним явно хотят поговорить. Ких просит обращаться к себе более просто, без всяких «вы», но Олеорд, словно не слыша его, продолжает разговаривать с ним так, словно он вновь стал сорокалетним мужчиной.

Зет, как и обещал, рассказывает о политическом состоянии Мира и о том, насколько некоторые авесы глупы. После того, как земли были распределены между пятью семьями, пришло относительное спокойствие. Конечно, остались гоминиды, которые чтили, помнили и пытались прославить Миноса своими убийствами и жертвоприношениями для своего бывшего царя, но время шло, неугодные, которые шли войной на мирных, убивались в ответ. В итоге, остались лишь птицеподобные, что могло натолкнуть на мысль о спокойствии. Но утопии никогда не бывало, как и не может быть в будущем. Всегда есть те, которые не хотят видеть во власти тех, кто не они сами. Так, Южные Земли, из-за своей огненной крови, страстной крови, всю Вторую Эпоху воевали. Конечно, мирная жизнь у них была, но род Симба долго не мог подавить мелкие восстания, которые вели к глупым смертям мирных жителей. Было три главных группировки, которые желали сместить тогдашнего короля Вирро, но не могли прийти к пониманию и согласию между собой. Восстание, которое бы привело к самой масштабной войне в Южных Землях, закончилось, так и не начавшись, потому что все противники власти Симбы перерезали друг друга. Годы шли, но ничего не менялось, даже после того, как Феникс покинул Мир. Большую часть жаркой территории занимала пустыня, лишь возле Сторожевой Башни развернулся самый большой город, который пронизывал всю территорию от моря до моря, но и в песках можно было встретить небольшие оазисы и пещеры, в которых обитали авесы. В Аракши допускались для жизни только те, кто имели высокий магический потенциал, деньги или другие «особенности», которые бы пошли на развитие города. Каждый год в каждом поселении отбирались юноши и девы, достигшие пятнадцатилетия, и переправлялись в Аракши, где лично с каждым общался король. Те, которые ничего не имели, отправлялись обратно, другие же начинали абсолютно новую жизнь, вынуждены забыть о своей семье. Так было во Второй Эпохе, так есть и в Третьей, и как бы жители пустыни не пытались взбунтоваться, их всегда вовремя притесняли — или грубость, или… грубость. Выбора у черни не было никогда, да и те, как тупое стадо, продолжали жить по тем правилам, которые им навязала правящая семья.

Западные Земли, как и Южные, были отделены от трёх других водой, поэтому развивались так же обособленно. У них было много лесов и много влаги, дождей, авесы редко когда видели чистое небо, но лучи Суль всегда пробивались через тяжёлые грозовые тучи, прогревая землю. Городов было много, большая часть которых строились на вековых деревьях и связывались друг с другом деревянными мостами, которые только на взгляд были хлипкими. Рядом с ещё одной Сторожевой Башней разместилась столица — Крок-гор, где имели право жить только члены королевской семьи, их советники с семьями, жрецы и те, чьи родственники в прошлом имели дело с властью. Западные земли можно было назвать своеобразной утопией, в которых полноценно поселился мир, да только всё равно находились те, кто был недоволен властью. С чего же быть довольным, когда детей в семилетнем возрасте, сразу после обращения, заставляют летать, сталкивая с высокой скалы? Дань уважению Икару, который смог взлететь и смог подарить этот дар им. Выживали не многие, поэтому количество авесов в Западных Землях было мало, по сравнению с другими землями, но род Р’рауз не менял своих традиций даже тогда, когда его советники и жрецы требовали остановиться. Королевский род — наместники Суль, неприкосновенны, поэтому никто и не мог даже хотеть убить их. Все восстания были слабы, только начинались, как сразу же и успокаивались, словно чернь это и устраивало.

Северные Земли всегда были жадными до эмоций, несмотря на то, что жили в холоде. Каждый авес воспитывался воином, готовым отдать свою жизнь не только ради Суль, но и ради Селены. Не важно, девушка, парень, младенец или старик — все должны принести клятву и отдать свою душу Богиням. Но время шло, привычки менялись, и авесы стали больше поклоняться Луне, ведь Суль касалась их земли ничтожно мало времени. У них было одно единственное восстание, которое привело к полной разрухе, из-за чего пришлось заручаться помощью Центральных Земель. Много погибших, род Фролис-Ниа, которые потеряли доверие, ведь тогдашний правитель был слишком мягким для строгих королей Севера. И когда казалось, что холодные земли останутся нежилыми, когда казалось, что все авесы разбегутся по территориям других царей, Лиа, сестра действующего короля, решила взять всё в свои руки. Она убила брата, вызвав его на церемониальный бой — её когти были пропитаны ядом. Авесы ничего не сказали, даже если бы и пытались, то не успели, ведь Лиа успела подкупить многих, обещая величие Северных Земель. Когда королева стала править, то выгнала всех, кто не был чистой «холодной» крови, кто же противился — лишался крыльев. Если обрезать то, что является продолжением души, то тело заживо гниёт, умирая за неделю. Эту казнь давно отменили, даже против преступников не применялось столь ужасное действие, но в Северных Землях она была распространена и сейчас, из-за чего пострадать мог и невинный. На почве этого род Фролис-Ниа отгородился от двух других семей, с которыми были связаны землями, отгородились от свободной жизни, варясь в своём ледяном чане. Иногда, редко, некоторые слухи прорывались в другие царства, когда послы Фролис-Ниа выезжали в Центральные Земли, но их было слишком мало, чтобы с уверенностью говорить, как живут авесы. После Лии на королевский трон восседали только женщины, как более жёсткие, строгие и кровожадные, которые не имели слабостей и не страдали падкостью на кого-то одного. После Лии Северные Земли стали намного закрытей, а о жизни авесов было известно ничего.

Восточные Земли были вторыми, после Центральных, которые называли «поцелованными» Богами, но лишь с той разницей, что им благоволила Суль, когда род Кхгар — Феникс. Благодатная земля, земля обетованная… Но не может быть столько хорошего. Ложкой дёгтя стала тонкая грань между миром авесов и миром теней, которая прорывалась с каждым сотым годом всё чаще и чаще. Во Второй Эпохе были восстания, ведь род Ких держали власть строго, поделили всех своих подданных на касты, которые были обязаны жить так, как им прописали это, но с Третьей Эпохой эти старые традиции отходили на задний план, позволяя черни выходить из своих каст и занимать другие. Однако мало кто пользовался этим шансом, ведь… ведь им было привычно жить в том «болотце», в котором жили и раньше. Роду Ких было всё равно на своё общество, потому что этим занимались их помощники, советники и жрецы. У семьи был один пунктик, который они старались соблюдать всегда — чистота крови. Сохранить ту кровь, благодаря которой их сделали императорами. Глупость, потому что наместники Суль должны больше беспокоиться о своём народе, нежели о своей «чистоте». И только в Третью Эпоху последние три поколения Кихов занимались тем, что возвращали власть в свои руки. Восстания были, восстания есть и сейчас, однако все решаются более-менее спокойно — Восточные Земли идут почти нога в ногу с Центральными, где в полную силу цветёт демократия. Да и для восстаний нужны силы, ресурсы, время. А где же их найти, когда грань между мирами тонкая и порождения Селены нападают на авесов?

Центральные Земли стали оплотом народовластия. Как первый правитель Кхгар-Райдо был выбран авесами, так и в Третью Эпоху без народа не решались некоторые вопросы. Единственные земли, в которых не было почти никогда войн, потому что с ними всю Вторую Эпоху жил Феникс, обучая и рассказывая, что миром и переговорами можно получить большее, чем кровью и смертью. Но после ухода Икара, с наступлением Третьей Эпохи трон Кхгаров стал нестабильным. Стали всё чаще рождаться дети, которые воспитывались советниками, что желали сосредоточить всю власть в своих руках. Центральные Земли были жемчужиной, ведь, негласно, они считались королями над королями, так как владели знаниями Феникса, поэтому появлялось всё больше тех, кто был жаден до власти.

Разъяснения Олеорда не длятся долго, потому что они оба понимают — детальная информация про каждого представителя королевского рода Луи не нужна. Он не запомнит, да и не поможет это прошлое жить в настоящем теперешнем. Настоящее… Всё же свыкается с тем, что его как-то закинуло в Мир. Ких благодарит Зета, ведь на него тратили своё время, однако авес останавливает его и просит (почему-то это звучит, как приказ) рассказать что-то о той планет, откуда пришёл Луи. Не может же отказать после всего, что ему озвучили, тем более, когда устный договор был заключён. И Ких рассказывает о том, что там, откуда он пришёл, Икар и Минос — миф, из которых реально существующим был второй и был не таким кровавым и жестоким царём. Рассказывает о том, что религий много, а не только одна, о становлении политической ситуации в мире и… И всё. Луи решает, что он будет выдавать столько же информации, сколько поведали и ему. Олеорд замечает это и едва заметная улыбка проскальзывает на его губах.

— Смею ли я задать вам вопрос? — слишком уважительно, поняв, что Зет после такого становится более сговорчивым.

— Вы задали его уже, — холодная насмешка, с которой золотые когти пару раз бьют о поверхность стола, словно нервничал из-за того, что у него могут спросить.

— Кто такой Мэдриль?

— Советую вам забыть о нём, если не хотите оборвать вашу вторую жизнь столь быстро, — Олеорд поднимается на ноги слишком плавно, как будто был котом, а не птицей. — Прошу простить меня, но мне нужно было ещё три часа назад открыть библиотеку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Медвяная падь или падь — сладкая жидкость, выделяемая тлями, червецами и другими насекомыми, питающимися соком растений, и в которой развивается чернь.   
> Чернь - болезнь растений.


	8. Глава 7. Пьянь

Почему забыть? Тем более, Мэдриль спас его, приютил на ночь, а потом привёл домой. И по реакции Олеорда было заметно, что он явно ожидал другой вопрос. Пусть как бы не пытался быть ледяной скалой, но порой нервность проявлялась в постукивании когтей о стол. Хоть в нём и видели взрослого мужчину, но Луи не обманывался этим. Он здесь ребёнок и с ним, пусть и показывают всю учтивость, всё равно обращаются, как с ребёнком. Это было видно в недосказанностях Олеорда, в его полуоткрытых насмешках, которые, как он думает, что незаметные, всё же видны очень хорошо, в его взгляде… Хотя, Ких не готов был утверждать что-то по взгляду Зета, ведь в абсолютно чёрных глазах без белка невозможно прочитать ничего. Только по реакции надбровных дуг или при сужении век. Однако, в этом плане Олеорд был полностью ледяной глыбой.

Из рассказа авеса Луи выцепил лишь самое главное — везде полнейшая жопа, а чернь (простолюдины) совершенно не борется за свои права. Касты только в Восточных Землях, но юноше почему-то казалось, что такое положение дел по всему Миру. Негласно, без чётких границ. Если идти по прообразу Земли, то в Средневековье дела шли таким же ходом, пока люди не взбунтовались. Но здесь, с этими Эпохами (опять забыл спросить, сколько это по годам) и общим укладом жизни, вряд ли авесы будут сражаться за неизвестность. Он, Луи, знает, что такое жизнь в свободном двадцать первом веке, но не здесь.

Выждав полчаса, которые затянулись на час, потому что поначалу Ких не хотел пересекаться на улочке с Олеордом, а потом вспомнил, что как бы нужно поблагодарить Мэдриля за спасение и не просто словами. Помощь отыскивается в Йу-йу, которая, как оказывается, знала всё обо всех и чуточку больше в Сент-Леруа, поэтому твёрдо сказала подождать, пока она соберёт «гостинцы». Луи видел, что женщина была не особо рада, тому, что её «молодой господин водит дружбу со столь взрослыми, когда во дворе бегают его одногодки». Если речь шла про четырёх братьев, то вряд ли он вообще будет искать с ними встречу, только, разве что, для того, чтобы подсыпать мышьяк или нечто схожее — спугнуть и не подпустить к себе.

Йу-йу отдаёт небольшую корзинку, которая оказывается довольно тяжёлой, но Ких не отвечает на встревоженное о том, что ему деревянная ручка пережимает пальцы. Не маленький же ребёнок… ну да.

— Вы уверены, что Мэдрилю понравится?

— Конечно, — как само подразумевающееся произносит женщина. — Этот пьяница будет рад еде.

Пьяница… Это не особо радует, если учесть, что ему придётся быть один на один с Мэдрилем. Конечно, его никто не прибьёт, потому что не для этого спасали, но страх был. За свою прошлую жизнь Луи повидал многих, кто находил что-то приятное в алкоголе, но он их не понимал. Напиваться почти до беспамятства, с утра страдать от похмелья и снова напиваться, чтобы избавиться от головной боли. А женский алкоголизм? Луи ставит на паузу свои мысли, чтобы его внутренний медик не пробудился.

Держа двумя руками корзинку и стараясь не проронить ничего, чтобы не лежало под косынкой, которая накрывала продукты, юноша старался вспомнить, где расположен дом авеса. Что могла вообще положить туда Йу-йу? Зная её неугомонный характер, Луи был уверен, что всё, что находилось на кухне, она умудрилась впихнуть. Повышенный материнский инстинкт, который может сыграть плохую шутку с ним, потому что… потому что Луи не имел представления о том, как жить с таким контролем и любовью, а Йу-йу, видимо, не собиралась ограничивать его ни в чём. По крайней мере в том, что позволено ей, как няне. Удивительно, что женщина не приходила к нему перед сном, чтобы почитать сказку или спеть колыбельную, но это было бы смешно — в двенадцать лет и слушать песенки на ночь, ждать поцелуй в лоб и тёплое молоко с корицей и имбирём. Вот от последнего Ких бы не отказался.

Луи быстро привык к внешнему виду авесов и хвосты, редкие крылья и птичьи лапы казались теперь чем-то нормальным, а вот собственный «голый» вид вызывал неловкость, неудобность, не комфортность и… От таких мыслей у него чесался копчик. Нервное. Как и в прошлой жизни, когда нервничал, то у него чесался кончик носа, а потом он чихал, только здесь, почему-то, самое «нежное» спустилось намного ниже, чем положено. Луи привык и к внешнему виду домов, которые напоминали далёкий век Франции, даже название схоже с чем-то французским. «Надо отвыкать от своей прошлой жизни, здесь вряд ли пригодятся знания владения автомобилем, только, разве что, Олеорду», — юноша старался не поддаваться унынию и неприятной боли от воспоминаний.

Центральная улица, если, конечно, здесь она называется так, а не каким-то другим заковыристым словом, сегодня была относительно пустой. Сент-Леруа, конечно, не большой город (по крайней мере так думал Луи, не обойдя его за один раз полностью), но и с десяток людей — маловато, как-то. Или нет. Ких забивал себе голову ненужными, глупыми мыслями, что совсем не характерно для него. Волновался. Действительно волновался, потому что шёл в неизвестность и к тому, кто может пребывать в пьяном угаре. А какова статистика по убийствам из-за алкогольного опьянения? Вот-вот, и Луи не знал.

Дома чересчур одинаковые, но Луи останавливается возле одного из них, который кажется смутно знакомым. Интуиция утвердительно кивает головой на мысленный вопрос о правильности, и Ких, подойдя к двери, заносит уже руку, чтобы постучать в ровную поверхность, как резко замирает. Приоткрыта. Нехорошие мысли, нарастающий страх, что, если зайдёт внутрь, то его точно убьют, как и Мэдриля… Накручивает себя! Нет никакого убийства, просто авес забыл закрыть дверь. Такое часто бывает, ничего же страшного. Но ладони всё равно покрываются холодным липким потом, из-за чего корзинку становится в разы держать сложнее. Выругавшись под нос и высказавшись о себе не слишком любезно, Луи упирается пальцами в дверь, чтобы толкнуть её. Прохожие авесы не обращали внимания на мальчика у чужого дома, не замечали, как тот подрагивает от неизвестной опасности и как явно не хочет заходить внутрь. Но Киху было всё равно до остальных, потому что, стоит только двери распахнуться сильнее, как затхлый кислый запах бьёт в нос, из-за чего глаза тут же наполняются слезами. Неужели так же воняло, когда он впервые очутился в том доме? Совсем не помнит.

Стараясь глубоко не дышать, Луи нерешительно заходит в дом и прикрывает за собой дверь. Плотно. Погружая себя в неприятный запах и полутемноту. Кажется, его сейчас стошнит, или через пять минут, если пробудет здесь так долго. Стоя у самой двери, почти что прижимаясь к её гладкой поверхности спиной, Ких прислушивается к тишине, царящей в доме. Может, действительно убили? Обстановка вокруг такая, как в обычных бедных однокомнатных квартирах на Земле. Просто, мало места, нет ничего примечательного, словно живущий здесь просто снимает этот дом. За дверью слышится жизнь, которая разгорается с каждой секундой всё сильнее и которая столь упорно зазывает его. Шумно выдохнув, Луи опускает голову вниз и, прикрыв глаза, старается не слушать то, что за дверью, за чертой. Там — ему не нужно, а вот здесь… Тишина куполом накрывает дом, отгораживая юношу от всего происходящего, и начинает звенеть, чтобы убедить несмышлённое дитя в том, что в этом забытом месте нет ни единой живой души. Только он. И только… Громкий грохот сверху бьёт по ушам, из-за чего Луи подпрыгивает на месте, лишь чудом не бросая корзинку и не выбегая из дома с воплями о том, что его убивают. Не маленький ребёнок! Его уже убили! Что боятся-то?.. Грохот на втором этаже повторяется, которому вторит какой-то странный звук, словно скрипит кровать, и тишина вновь опускает свой куполок.

«Нужно было взять хоть какое-то оружие», — мелькает где-то далеко в голове, стоит только сделать шаг к лестнице. Взять себя в руки куда сложнее, чем кажется, но Луи упорно продолжает идти к лестнице. Вполне логично, что, если бы здесь находился кто-то, кто желал бы ему смерти, то уже напал бы. И ни раз. Ких тяжело вздыхает, более-менее привыкнув к запаху, и с неуверенностью ставит ногу на первую ступеньку, которая сразу же отзывается негромким скрипом. Прекрасно! Чудесно! Лучше и быть не может. Луи пытается отвлечь себя тем, что, если найдёт Мэдриля, то по-быстрому всунет ему в руки корзинку, быстро скажет всю благодарность и сразу же убежит отсюда. Ему срочно нужен свежий воздух, пусть рецепторы и стали привыкать к вони.

Чем выше — тем более душно, тем больше спёртого воздуха, из-за чего хочется действительно сбежать. Плюнуть на все правила приличия и банально сбежать, списывая всё на то, что он ещё совсем ребёнок. Но, кажется, Луи не был готов простить себе такую выходку. Закусив щеку с внутренней стороны и вспоминая всевозможные хирургические швы, Ких всё же поднимается на второй этаж, замирая перед плотно закрытой дверью. Лишь бы не труп… Пусть и был врачом, но мёртвые тела никогда не радовали его, да и патологоанатомов старался избегать с их моргами. Сказки о живых мертвецах всегда пугали его сильнее, чем те же сказки о другой нечисти. Да и фильмы о зомби были более красочными, чем киноадаптации о вампирах.

Луи не стучится в дверь, не видя в этом смысла, просто давит пальцами на дверную ручку, и ровная панель легко поддаётся вперёд, сдвигая что-то довольно лёгкое, что падает со знакомым звоном. Бутылки. Пустые бутылки, коих очень много — это первое, с чем сталкивается взгляд, стоит только двери распахнуться шире. Тёмные бутылки без этикеток (откуда здесь такое), но их оказывается не так много, как показалось в первый раз. От силы с десяток, однако и этого слишком много на одно рыло. А то, что рыло… Мужчина лежал на кровати спиной кверху и половина тела почти что лежала на полу. Коричневые крылья занимали почти что всё пространство комнаты, сгибаясь под немыслимым углом и пробуждая мысли о том, что это должно быть больно и… Ких замечает тёмно-ржавый развод на стене рядом с дверным косяком и сильнее присматривается к Мэдрилю. Плешь на левом крыле, том, которое ближе к нему, в некоторых местах сломанные перья, по свешанной руке, пальцы которой упирались в пол, совсем недавно катились светлые дорожки, которые побагровели, которые…

— О Господи, — шепот одними губами, стоит только заметить небольшую лужицу крови под рукой, об гладь которой до сих пор разбивались мелкие капли.

Ких не думает, он просто действует, вспоминая всё то, что ещё преподавалось на первом курсе на медфаке, когда ему было только семнадцать лет. Долго гадать не нужно, что произошло, гадать не нужно и потому, что убийцы-воры-и другие сомнительные личности не убивают вот так. Поставив на пол корзинку подальше от двери, чтобы не перецепиться через неё, Луи поспешно сбегает на первый этаж, чтобы найти хоть что-то, во что можно было бы набрать воды. Взрослый мужик и «балуется» тем, что пытается свести счёты с жизнью. Ких никогда не понимал самоубийц и не хотел понимать. Глубокая тарелка, или это миска, находится чистой среди другой грязной посуды, и юноша так же бегом, проклиная юкату, возвращается в спальню. Дверь в ванную отыскивается быстро, как и «водяная» галька, которую Луи берёт про запас. Пробираться через крылья, чтобы не наступить на них — слишком трудно, но ему удаётся это, пусть и не с первой попытки. Поставив на пол миску, Ких аккуратно отодвигает левое крыло подальше, чтобы случайно не сломать его под своим весом, как мужчина дёргается и делает резкий выпад вперёд. Всё происходит слишком быстро: вот он пытается помочь, а вот уже его сбивают с ног, придавливают к стене. Юношу поднимают над полом, давя предплечьем на горло, пока вторая рука с окровавленным ножом замахивается для удара. Луи вцепляется в руку Мэдриля, хрипит, пытается хоть носочками достать до пола, но не добивается ничего. Взгляд авеса безумный, затянутый пеленой спиртного, но чем дольше он всматривался в лицо юноши, которое стало бледнеть от нехватки воздуха, тем больше разумных вспышек появлялось в глазах.

Страх. Звериный страх, что его придушат. Всего пять минут без воздуха, после конвульсии… Луи царапает руку авеса, пытается выдавить из горла хоть какое-то слово, но перед глазами слишком стремительно темнеет. Умрёт, просто и банально, во второй раз. Знал же! Чувствовал, что ничего хорошего не произойдёт! И когда кажется, что вот-вот снова столкнётся с Многоликим, как хватка на горле слабеет, позволяя стать на ноги и жадно схватить воздух ртом, заливаясь кашлем. Отпустил… Неужели в пьяном угаре признал? Но мысли все разрушаются, стоит только Мэдрилю пошатнуться и навалиться на него всем весом. Луи не успевает и пискнуть, как его с силой придавливают к стене, но Ких подхватывает под руки мужчину, пытаясь не упасть вместе с ним на пол.

— Пьянь, — хрипя, выдавливает из себя Ких. — Стой… Стой же на ногах! Чтоб тебя, — юноша, не найдя и не хотя находить здравых выходов, с силой бьёт ладонью по щеке Мэдриля, который что-то недовольно ворчит. — Ты кровью истечёшь, придурок, — более тихо, от тяжести чужого тела и слабости, которая всё ещё царствовала в теле из-за попытки удушения.

Наверно, будь авес в более-менее здравом рассудке, то Луи не говорил ничего в подобном тоне, но… Чёрт побери! Его чуть не убили! А сейчас сам подыхает. Стараясь собрать всю свою силу, Ких опускает Мэдриля на пол, всё так же держа его под руки, и, переступив через мужчину так, чтобы не задеть крылья (хоть мог, специально, чтобы отомстить за удушье), тянет его к кровати. Зачем? Зачем он старается? Облокотив авеса о кровать, юноша подносит миску ближе к бесчувственному телу и разламывает одну гальку, кладя на дно посудины.

— Припадочный, — хриплый каркающий голос не пугает, а удивляет Луи, который считал, что мужчина без сознания. — Что ты творишь здесь?

— Спасаю тебя, идиота, — недовольно бурчит Ких и забирает из ослабевшей руки Мэдриля нож. — Взрослый мужик, а как девочка какая-то, вскрываешь себе вены.

— Да что ты позволяешь себе, припадочный?

Мэдриль пытается оттолкнуть от себя Луи, но не находит сил, чтобы поднять руку. Лишний пакет с донорской кровью не помешал бы здесь. Перевернув левую руку ладонью кверху, юноша без единой эмоции смотрит на кровь, которая продолжала сочиться из порезов. Сколько? Пока рано об этом думать. Положив руку Мэдриля ему на ногу, Ких берёт нож и отрезает низ сорочки авеса. Нет же ни нитей, ни нормального дезинфектора, даже ножниц нет! Только этот окровавленный нож. Сев коленями на пол, чтобы было удобно, и положив рядом нож после того, как отрезал небольшой кусок ткани для промывания, Луи смачивает клочок в воде и подносит его к предплечью мужчины. Идиот. Каким же нужно быть идиотом, чтобы заниматься таким?

Оттирая кровь, Ких старался действовать как можно быстрее, чтобы алая жидкость, которая стала течь быстрее из-за воды, не перешла все допустимые границы. По луже на полу… удивительно как Мэдриль ещё не потерял сознание.

— Пять горизонтальных надрезов по отношению к венозной сети. Группа мышц большого пальца не задета, — он самостоятельно двигает большим пальцем авеса и аккуратно водит его кистью, сразу же промакивая кровь. — Синовиальные влагалища сухожилий целы, — Луи надавливает на второй надрез, не наблюдая никакой примеси к крови, и получая в ответ шипение. — Сами сухожилия… Согни и разогни руку.

— Что ты тво…

— Или ты делаешь то, что я сказал, или ты можешь потерять руку.

Слишком твёрдо, и Ких знает, что он не похож на двенадцатилетнего мальчика, но профессионализм не выветрится ни при каких обстоятельствах. Как выдрессировали на операциях говорить всё, что видит из ранений, так и продолжает делать это. Ненавидит пьяниц, которые совсем не слушают его, но Мэдриль, морщась, всё же сгибает и разгибает кисть. Слава богам, не пропил последние мозги, раз резанул себя неглубоко.

— Сухожилия не задеты, — смыв набежавшие дорожки крови, Луи оставляет в тарелке перепачканную ткань, и берёт тот лоскут, который должен послужить бинтом. — Здоровый мужик, а опустился до такой гадости.

— Почём тебе знать, припадочный? — авес разъярённо шипит и пытается вырвать руку, когда Ких начинает туго обматывать запястья и предплечье.

— Значит, как резать себя — ты мужик, а как потерпеть помощь от двенадцатилетки — больно и хватит? — знавал он такой типаж, который делал с собой всякие гадости, лишь бы после его пожалели. — Знаешь, что делает спиртное с сердцем? — не переставая мотать, спрашивает юноша. — Повреждает миокард, что может вызвать серьёзную сердечную недостаточность, увеличивает риск коронарной болезни из-за повышения артериального давления, из-за дефицита кислорода может вызвать в миокарде болезненный приступ стенокардии при продолжительной нагрузке, увеличивает толщину миокарда и расширяет сердце, которое более не может нормально реагировать на любую физическую нагрузку. Это вызовет отдышку, нарушения сердечного ритма, ослабления насосной функции сердца. И нет, ты быстро не умрёшь, это будет длительно и мучительно.

— Нихера не понял, — Мэдриль, после долгих секунд молчания, мотает головой. — Я не хочу умирать, — более тихо.

— Тогда зачем вены пытался вскрыть себе?

— Не хочу жить.

Ну… просто прекрасно! Не хочет умирать, но и жить тоже не хочет. Буркнув что-то по поводу того, что он не психолог и не ему заниматься лечением мозгов, Луи засовывает кончик ткани под другие слоя и с недовольством смотри на кровавые разводы на белой юкате. Показываться на улицу в таком виде — точно бросят в тюрьму, посчитав, что он убил кого-то. Решил зайти и занести «гостинцы».

Взгляд переходит на руки, которые тоже выглядели не лучшим образом. Это отмоется, пусть и останется некрасивая корочка под ногтями, пока не просидит в горячей ванне больше часа, а вот одежда… Ему срочно нужны деньги на нормальную одежду. Вздохнув и стараясь не чесать щеку, которая стала столь призывно покалывать, Луи придвигается ближе к левому крылу, кладя руку на запястный сустав.

— Что ты творишь? — наверно, Мэдриль дёрнулся, оттолкнул, прибил, да только и может, что шелестеть перьями от раздражения.

— У тебя плешь, сломаны некоторые перья. Я проверяю, нет ли вывихов или переломов, — всё же, в первый раз, как только увидел крылья этого авеса, то поразился шоколадному цвету и размерам, сейчас же эти «птичьи принадлежности» вызывали только жалость. — Я был врач… Я читал много, практиковался, правда, на обычных птицах, но строение крыльев точь-в-точь.

— Зачем ты мне помогаешь, припадочный? — мужчина внимательно наблюдает за каждым движением рук Киха, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

— Во-первых, у меня есть имя, — Луи переходит на плешь, диаметром в десять сантиметров, аккуратно прощупывая её и совершенно не имея понятия, какой должна быть кожа в нормальном состоянии. — Во-вторых, ты мне тоже помог, когда я без чувств валялся на улице. Считай, что это моя плата за спасение. И… мне придётся вырвать все сломанные перья, чтобы на их месте могли вырасти другие.

— Валяй.

Левое крыло действительно пострадало сильнее, чем правое, но, кажется… Выдернув первое перо, которое было сломано почти на половине, Луи внимательно осматривает лицо авеса, который даже не поморщился. Если крылья — продолжения силы, вернее, отражение магического ядра, то должно быть невыносимо больно от такой экзекуции над ними. Повышенный болевой порог? Но от банальной перевязки шипел. Не его дело.

На полу стала образовываться небольшая кучка поломанных перьев, которых, по сути, было не больше двух десятков. Жёсткие, широкие, плотные, которые точно не пропускают воду, пусть и не были покрыты ни жировым, ни восковым шаром. Необычно, пусть он и не был орнитологом.

— Ты не такой, как о тебе отзываются, — Мэдриль решает поговорить, чтобы не чувствовать ни боли, ни пустоты внутри себя.

— И как же обо мне отзываются? — сосредоточенно спрашивает Ких, не переставая перебирать перья, ища те, которые, возможно, вызовут нагноение.

— Проклятый мальчишка, бастард императорского рода. Всегда в своём мире или в книгах, от которых не отвлечёшься для того, чтобы посмотреть на мир и, тем более, помочь кому-то. Но… ты не тот, кем хочешь казаться.

— Благодарность принята, — Луи, разобравшись с последним пером, поднимается на ноги и отходит от мужчины. — В корзинке — еда, упаковывала её Йу-йу. И уберись здесь, приведи себя в порядок. Чтобы там не произошло в жизни, кончать её банальной перерезкой запястий — последнее дело, достойное мужчины.

— Я же говорю, чёт в тебе не так, пацан.

Закатив глаза, Луи морщится оттого, как руки стягивает от высохшей крови. Добежит до дома, не хочет находится здесь ещё хоть пять минут. Юноша поспешно выходит из комнаты, уже не слыша скупую благодарность, и сбегает по лестнице вниз. Йу-йу, наверно, будет зла, увидев кровь… Он не мог не помочь, клятва Гиппократа не позволила бы оставить авеса умирать. Перед дверью Ких замирает, ждёт непонятно чего, прокручивая в голове всё то, что случилось. Спас чужую жизнь, пусть не резал и не шил. Может, здесь тоже стать врачом? Для начала, ему нужно найти всю литературу на медицинскую тематику, чтобы знать, что практикуется в Мире, а уже после задумываться о своём будущем.

Юноша толкает дверь и почти что вылетает из дома, стараясь бежать со всех ног. Пусть на него и косятся с недоумением, пусть и замечают странные красные разводы, но не успевали рассмотреть всё до деталей. Дыхание сбивается после несчастных десяти метров, сердце почти что выскакивает из груди, а в ушах начинает оглушающе биться пульс. Тело совсем не в форме, не может даже выдержать обычного бега. Дышать глубоко, дышать через нос, ритмично и просто привыкнуть, не обращать внимания на то, что задыхается. Он же сильный, он… Дыхание сбивается, приходится хватать воздух ртом, пусть и боль в боку от этого становится сильнее. И стоит только вбежать за ворота дома, который считается его, как Луи останавливается и упирается руками в колени, стараясь отдышаться. Быстро, больше вдыхая, чем выдыхая, не слыша, как поднимается гвалт, и кто-то даже кричит.

— Не моя, — с отдышкой произносит Луи, когда какой-то мужчина пытается поднять его на руки, говоря о враче. — Я помог. Спас. Это не моя кровь. Заберите от меня руки.

Как-то быстро свыкся с тем, что он здесь имеет королевскую кровь, пусть его и слушается только Йу-йу. Однако, от него забирают руки, дают нормально отдышаться и, схватив за запястье, выше окровавленного места, ведут в дом. Гробовое молчание не нравится совсем, однако Луи ничего не хочет говорить. Эйфория… Словно первая операция, которую он провёл. Ких улыбается, понимая, что действительно спас жизнь и отдал долг. Что же, медицина — его любимое дело, которое не бросило его и в этом перерождении.


	9. Глава 8. Волчки

Объясниться с Йу-йу оказалось не так сложно, как думалось изначально. Убедившись, что это не его кровь, женщина настойчиво потянула его в ванную. Без лишних вопросов она помогла снять перепачканную юкату, отмыть руки, лишь поинтересовалась, не нужно ли направлять патруль в дом Мэдриля. Патруль — местная полиция? Не в этот раз. А если повезёт, то в будущем тоже не понадобится никакой патруль.

Неделя проходит слишком быстро. Вот он только «подлечил» Мэдриля, а вот уже сам пытается спастись. В тот же день, как Луи вернулся домой, юноша поинтересовался по поводу денег, на что Йу-йу сказала, что, пусть он и бастард, но Ких-Дорра дал финансов достаточно. Конечно, как же иначе? Чтобы всякие ублюдки не вспоминали о своей крови и не претендовали на престол, не мутили воду и не подталкивали народ к перевороту, чтобы на волне этого самостоятельно не сесть на трон. Луи такого и не нужно было. Власть… Власть — слишком соблазнительное дело, чтобы так тянуться к ней. Он же предпочитал иметь свободу и власть только над своей свободой, дабы легко получать всё то, что поставил себе в цель. Может, порой эта власть заходила на чужую свободу, ограничивая чужие свободы, однако это происходило слишком редко. Или Луи видел это так, когда на самом деле он был ещё тем диктатором. Под конец своей жизни (тогда он ещё не знал, что умрёт так рано) юноша действительно стал задумываться о том, как прожил все сорок лет, что сделал так, что не так, словно знал, что его вот-вот застрелят на парковке. Конечно, притянуто за уши, однако, собственно, почему бы и нет? Если он уже попал в мир, в котором существует магия и не только в понятии, то, может, на интуитивном уровне мозг и понимал, что ему осталось не так уж и долго функционировать.

С деньгами действительно не было проблем. Золотые монеты размером в две фаланги пальцев носили название «монеро» были номиналом в десять, пятьдесят и сто; «трите», как удалось узнать Луи, были сделаны из серебра и были размером не больше одной трети от монеро; «гэсэрки» были названы в честь Бога богатства, потому что у каждого авеса всегда были самые мелкие монетки, номинал которых был в половину единицу и в единицу. Необычно, слишком, из-за чего Луи даже путался поначалу, ведь гэсэрки и трите выглядели слишком одинаково — серебро, размер в одну фалангу, только у самых «маленьких» можно было различить зеленоватый блеск. На аверсе монеро было выбито солнце, в центре которого располагалась цифра, обозначающая размер монеты, реверс же изображал месяц, что словно пожирал солнце, которое так же несло цифру, гурт же очень походил на боковину цента доллара, который был на Земле — ребристость, по четырём сторонам которого разместилась дата, в какую эпоху была сделана монета. Зад и перёд трите и гэсэрки походили друг на друга, только первые имели тонкий круг, который окружал большую цифру, а на гэсэрках был нарисован круг, от которого в противоположные стороны идут стрелки, что тоже окружают номинал. У них не было боковых частей, как у монеро, просто гладкая поверхность, что наталкивало мысль о безмолвном разрешении власти заниматься незаконной подделкой монет. Или таким здесь не занимаются, потому что дают большой срок в тюрьме? Луи интересовало это в самую последнюю очередь, ведь самое главное было то, что у него было столько денег, что можно было их тратить направо и налево. Только он никогда не был транжирой, поэтому смешное количество уходит на нормальную одежду. Большее ему и не нужно было.

Неделя проходит действительно быстро. За семь дней Ких провёл больше часов в библиотеке у Олеорда, нежели дома. Книги, краткие рассказы авеса, чтобы не вдаваться в те ненужные мелкие детали, которые совсем не пригодятся ему. В последние дни Луи пытался разобраться с наукой, которая была своеобразным синтезом нормального здравомыслия с магией. Юношу удивило присутствие железнодорожных путей. Всего три. И три поезда. Пути соединяли три царства, один поезд шёл в сторону центрального порта, от которого можно было добраться до земель Р’рауз и Симба кораблями. Раз в день во все направления и не более, но не многие желали путешествовать. А россыпь мелких островов находились слишком далеко от материков, чтобы кто-то желал попасть на них. Да и авесы, которые живут там, слишком дикари, дабы с ними контактировать. По крайней мере в это верили все те, которые считали себя «развитыми». Ких же склонялся к той версии, что острова, будучи почти что рядом друг с другом, эволюционировали куда сильнее и быстрее, поэтому совершенно не исключено, что «те» считают «этих» необразованными, из-за чего и не выходят на контакт. Этому свидетельствовало и то, что в некоторых фолиантах проскальзывала фраза о том, что это «святые острова», ведь там нашли своё пристанище Боги и сам Икар. Слабо верится в такую святость, поэтому версия с эволюционированием Луи нравилась куда больше. Но, к сожалению, из двух предложений в каждой книге невозможно понять истину, и Олеорд, как назло, совершенно не владел большей информацией, так как ни разу не бывал там.

Удивительным было то, что, пусть у авесов и имелись средства для передвижений, но они не создавали большее. Ни автомобилей, ни самолётов, потому что, юноша был уверен на все сто процентов, летать на своих крыльях на длинные дистанции — довольно затруднительно и совершенно невыполнимо. И было как-то странно, что авесы, создав только колесо и телегу, вдруг ни с того, ни с сего решили построить три поезда, каждый на десять вагонов, и пять кораблей (правда, Луи не знал, что по размеру представляет из себя бриг). Зет же удосужливо напомнил о том, что «Луи Джонсон» не первый путешественник между мирами… Его точно считают полным идиотом. Но более удивительным было то, что доступная для авесов техника работала не на дровах или топливе, а с помощью артефактов, которые подпитывались чужой силой. Для Луи это было полностью из ряда вон выходящее, потому что верить в магию, в силу, в артефакты, благодаря которым до сих пор работает и вообще существует весь Мир. Но не верит лишь до того момента, пока Олеорд не даёт примерить свой монокль. Приходится закрыть левый глаз ладонью, чтобы видеть мир через стекло, видеть мир через цветную призму. Тонкие линии опоясывали каждый предмет, проходили через них, связывались друг с другом, создавая невиданные ранее цвета. Ких опускает взгляд на свою руку, которая словно светилась мягким зелёным светом. Тонкая полоска, что выступала над кожей всего на пару миллиметров. Зета окружал белый свет, и мужчина подтверждает догадки о том, что у всех авесов белый ореол вокруг тела.

_— Но многие же могут узнать, что я не тот, кем кажусь._

_— Да._

_— И… И что мне делать?_

_— Ничего, — Олеорд отвлекается от своих записей, ставя в чернильницу перьевую руку остриём вниз. — Ждать. Через месяц цвет поменяется. Конечно, не будет чисто белым, как у других, но и не полностью зелёным, как сейчас._

Зет был ещё тем позитивным человеком, с которым и поспорить невозможно — унизить ему, что дышать. И только взглядом сделает это, даже не открыв рот. Но Луи просто молчал, потому что авес нужен был ему, нужны были его знания… и все книги, которые находились в свободном доступе для него, пока имел «тесные отношения» с Олеордом.

Все трактаты о магии («Чтоб его, привыкнуть нужно, чтобы не смеяться в голос от всей абсурдности») Ких просматривал не особо сильно акцентируя внимание на мелких деталях. Сейчас ему это было ни к чему, потому что собственной силы он не чувствовал… и не верил в её наличие. История, очередная легенда, не больше, о сотворении Бога Магии — Луг — который стал ребёнком Селены и был благословлён Суль, не впечатлила, потому что не было ничего занимательного. Просто Луна съела преподнесённый дар в виде сердца от своей сестры и появился новый Бог. Откуда сердце? Чьё сердце? Зачем же такие детали прописывать, когда авесы будут довольны и таким? Луи на это лишь тяжело вздыхал.

Медицина. С этим было понятно и непонятно одновременно. Читая все трактаты, что занимали не так уж много стеллажей в библиотеке, юноша понимал, что половина слов просто теряет смысл для него. Названия большинства болезней не такие, какими он их учил, даже на латынь не тянет. Из описаний, которые тоже порой были слишком неразборчивыми для осознания, Киху удаётся вывести определённую систему, с помощью которой поделил все открытые болезни. Банальная система, но ему нужно было поделить всё на то, что лечится с помощью магии, а что нет, что подлежит оперировать, а что может и вылечиться с помощью обычной таблетки… зелья. Да, таблеток здесь тоже не было.

Олеорд, не скрывая своего интереса, все три дня сидел рядом с Кихом, предоставив ему не только бумагу с ручкой, но и карандаши, и внимательно следил за всем, что он делал. Было неудобно, не по себе, но Луи думал об авесе в такие моменты, как об аспиранте, которых в больницах было очень много. Швы были не все, даже в старых фолиантах не нашлось что-то стоящее, поэтому пришлось самому рисовать все, чтобы… Ких не знал, возможно ли забыть то, что больше двадцати лет делал собственными руками, но, как говорил Луи, проще лишний раз перебдеть.

После этих открытий юноша перестал удивляться тому, что больше пятидесяти процентов для него неизвестность, поэтому ему пришлось самостоятельно расписывать процесс трахеотомии и зарисовывать её. Скажи ему ещё месяц назад, что будет заниматься чем-то несвязанным с сердцем, то засмеял бы. Сейчас же Луи был благодарен преподавателям и бессонным ночам.

_— Зачем вы рисуете горло?_

_— Это трахеотомия. Если кто-то начнёт задыхаться, то нужно знать, в каком именно месте разрезать кольца хрящей, чтобы вернуть дыхательную функцию._

_— Для этого есть определённый артефакт. Тем более, существует заговор, который очищает дыхательные пути._

_— Вы же сами говорили, что магия присутствует не у всех. А покупать артефакты — довольно дорого и какой-то обычный крестьянин не может себе такое позволить. Ждать лекаря так же долго, секунды на спасения утрачены. Трахеотомия позволяет без применения магии и траты денег открыть трахею, после чего необходимо поместить в разрез любой продезинфицированный тубус — потерпевший сможет сразу же дышать._

_— Это весьма… ценный опыт._

Конечно ценный, потому что даже толковых атласов чело… анатомии авесов в Мире не существует. Да, стандартные схемы существуют, но без деталей, без точной прорисовки. Теперь Луи отчётливо понимал, зачем до него хозяин этого тела вырисовывал птиц во всех проекциях и отдельно их крылья и хвосты, оставляя при этом подписи. Создать нормальный анатомический атлас? Так без трупов и хирургических вмешательств всё нарисованное не будет считаться за истинность и точность. Какая тяжёлая жизнь двеннадцатилетки.

Тема с образованием Киху тоже не нравится, потому что особого выбора в Мире нет. Частные учителя занимаются с теми, кто имеет достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить их услуги. Как таковых школ не было, но те учебные заведения, которые существовали, принимали только после рекомендаций учителей и определённых экзаменов. Лечебное дело, военное, магическое (как бы привыкнуть, потому что уже действительно смешно), право и всё. Словно более в Мире не было профессий, которые нуждались в нормальном изучении. Или же частные учителя дают все знания и после них выходишь специалистом? Олеорд ничего не смог ответить нормального на полное непонимание Киха на такой пробел в образовании, потому что для него это было нормальной вещью. Но Зет успокаивает юношу, говоря, что, пусть он и незаконорождённый, имеет полное право получить образование у лучших учителей. Это было… хорошо, однако Луи заверил авеса, что пока его полностью удовлетворяет то обучение, которое ему даёт Олеорд. Был ли удивлён мужчина, не был — он не показал это никак.

Сегодня юноша спешил в библиотеку так же, как и в прошлые дни. Йу-йу была рада, что «молодой господин» учится у столь уважаемого, как оказалось, в Сент-Леруа авеса, поэтому ничего не говорила против, когда Луи возвращался поздно, не сам или вовсе оставался на ночь в библиотеке. Такое случилось лишь один раз, когда увлёкся зарисовкой швов и совершенно не заметил, как заснул, сидя за столом и уткнувшись лбом в книгу. Утро же встретило его на диване и под пледом, на что Олеорд молчал. Путь в библиотеку был выбран самый короткий — в обход центральной улицы, по тем проулкам, в которых наблюдалось слишком мало авесов. Почти не наблюдалось. Совсем. Ких старался не думать о том, что его выбор кратчайшей дороги — необдуманный и глупый шаг, пока за его спиной не раздаются похлопывающие звуки и его не толкают с силой в спину. Луи не удерживается на ногах, успевая лишь выставить руки вперёд, и негромко вскрикивает от боли, которая прожигает ладони и колени. Пусть и не брусчатка, но земля слишком твёрдая.

— Молодец, Кодо, — знакомый голос режет уши, как и смех, который кажется слишком громким. — Долго же ты бегал от нас, ублюдок, — шаги останавливаются рядом с ним, и Ких задыхается от боли, которая охватывает бок вместе с ударом, то заставляет полностью упасть на землю. — Ну, чего не ревёшь, девчонка?

Четверо братьев-дебилов и их «главарь», который возвышался над ним, пытаясь показаться более угрожающим. Как же это глупо и смешно — самоутверждаться через слабость других. Луи морщится, упираясь руками в землю, и с трудом поднимается на ноги. Двенадцать лет, одногодки же его, наверно, а уже столько ненависти, словно он успел им где-то перейти дорогу настолько сильно, что случайно сделал бескрылыми.

— Если у тебя проблемы с различием полового диморфизма, то иди и полечись. Хватит лезть ко мне, — как тяжело сохранять голос ровным и не согнуться, чтобы избавиться от боли в боку.

— Каким умным заделался.

— Голо, давай вернёмся домой? Мама…

— Заткнись, Дого!

Какие схожие, однотипные имена, как и внешность. Луи криво улыбается, начиная понимать, за что его так недолюбливают. Но мысли затихают, стоит только старшему из братьев ходить вокруг него. Перья на коротком хвосте заметно подрагивали от гнева, крылья Голо зачем-то (если уж так сильно гордится тем, что он авес) полностью прячет и сжимает руки в кулаки. Драка… Чтоб его! Ему сейчас не хватало драки, потому что кажется, что на него пойдут вчетвером, а не один на один.

Порадовавшись тому, что всё же настоял на чёрных цветах в своей одежде (Йу-йу ещё долго сокрушалась по поводу того, что «юный господин должен быть прекрасным, как цветок, а не нести непонятный траур»), Ких пытается выровнять дыхание, сделать его более глубоким и спокойным. Вспомнить бы все уроки по боксу… Будь здесь Майкл, то помог бы своей дипломатией, попутно напомнив Луи в который раз, что он дикарь. Голо делает выпад вперёд, занося кулак для удара, и слишком быстро оказывается рядом, но юноша успевает увернуться, уходя в сторону под рукой. Интуиция… Это было как звоночек в голове, тихий щелчок за секунду до удара, после чего тело действует самостоятельно. Никогда не замечал такого за собой, но тепло, разливающееся в солнечном сплетении заставляет вспомнит слова Олеорда о внутренней силе. Бред! Он должен быть обычным, а не с какими-то магическими примочками!

Голо, выплюнув что-то оскорбительное, налетает на Киха, сбивает его с ног и, повалив на землю, с силой бьёт кулаками его в бока. Крик, ответные удары, братья, что стали довольно галдеть и подбадривать своего «главаря», обоюдная боль, которая покрывает не только бока и рёбра, но и поднимается на лицо. Луи с остервенением, впервые с момента своей недо-смерти выпуская все накопившиеся чувства, бьёт костяшками в глаз Голо, толкает его коленом в живот, заставляя повалиться на землю рядом. Тяжело, загнано дыша, Ких поспешно отползает назад, стоит почувствовать свободу и услышать зов Голо, который приказал братьям напасть всем вместе. Не честно, его же просто забьют до кровавой юшки, но Луи гордо поднимает подбородок, смотря на своих обидчиков. Просто приготовиться к боли и попытаться как-то оборониться.

Хлопок за спиной, глухой звук, напоминающий мешок с картошкой, который бросили на землю. Юноша каменеет, перестаёт даже дышать, когда братья резко замирают, не добежав до него всего пару шагов, и со страхом смотрят куда-то назад него. Не нравится, ой как не нравится.

— Пшли отсюда, мелюзга! Иначе как возьму и пообламываю ваши крылья!

Первый срывается с места и убегает с криками Дого, который, по всей видимости, был самым младшим из них. Другие мальчишки не отстают от него, даже Голо, утративший свою крутость. Луи мотает головой и болезненно шипит, когда на так и не родившийся смех нижняя губа отзывается болью. Дети… Трусливые дети. И как хорошо, что он узнал этот голос.

— Ну что, припадочный, ты стал более лучше защищаться, чем месяц назад, — Мэдриль обходит Киха и садится на корточки перед ним. — Только всё равно размалёванный.

— Твоя рука? — морщась от боли, что простреливает щеку каждый раз, как говорит, спрашивает Луи, не видя смысла с этим авесом говорить уважительно.

— Да что со мной случится? Как на собаке заживает, — отмахивается от этого Мэдриль и хватает край поло юноши, чтобы задрать его вверх. — О-о, в синьке искупался прям. Давай я отведу тебя к твоему заучке, — мужчина поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку Луи.

— Откуда… Ты следил за мной? — было бы больше возмущения, но адреналин, выработавшийся за быструю драку, почти весь закончился в крови, оставляя после себя лишь дрожь, боль и усталость.

— Не люблю находиться в должниках, — Мэдриль кривится и пару раз сжимает-разжимает пальцы, чтобы юноша уже схватился за руку.

Подозрительно, но… Его же не убили тогда, когда он пришёл в чужой дом, то не убьют и сейчас. Вздохнув, на что рёбра с правой стороны отзываются колющей болью, что ему, как медику, пусть и в прошлой жизни, не нравится совсем, Луи принимает помощь мужчины и с трудом поднимается на ноги, не сдерживая полустона-полувыдоха. Трудно. Ребро точно сломано… Трещина так точно, а покалывать может простая гематома. Лицо — картина там, наверно, плохо выглядит, уж синяк на щеке точно есть. Да и губа разбита.

Мэдриль, уж слишком сильно строя из себя добродетеля, отряхивает грязь с одежды Киха и, не говоря ни слова, идёт в направлении улочки, которая ведёт в сторону библиотеки. Какой-то… Какой-то не такой, не грубый, не пытается напасть, чтобы показаться более угрожающим. Вздохнув, не зная, который по счёту раз за столь короткое время, Луи поплёлся за авесом, прихрамывая из-за правой стороны в своём теле, что пострадала куда сильнее, чем левая сторона, Ких отмечает, что Мэдриль старается идти нога в ногу с ним. Такое…

— Из-за простого долга ты бы просто прогнал тех придурков и сам ушёл бы. Какая тебе нужна сумма за это всё?

— Ты сильный. И какой-то чересчур странный, припадочный, — Мэдриль, не останавливаясь, смотрит на юношу. — Любой ребёнок уже бы закатал истерику от тех увечий, что сейчас красуются на тебе. И я видел, как ты дрался. Да, это, скорее, сгодится на танец пьяной воблы, но всё равно ловко для двенадцатилетки.

Луи ничего не отвечает, пытаясь сохранить силы для того, чтобы хоть дойти до Олеорда, который точно поможет ему. Он всегда помогал и подсказывал. Ких не слушает авеса по поводу того, что он довольно грамотно бил противника, что даже умудрился пару раз увернуться, пусть и лежал на земле. Всё равно. Его что-то начало тошнить. И мир перед глазами закрутился слишком быстро.

— Мэдриль, я, наверно, посплю немного.

— Что? Припадочный, ты совсем что ли головой…

Но авес не успевает договорить своё возмущение, как глаза у Луи закатываются и он падает, словно подкошенный. Быстрый рывок навстречу, и Мэдриль успевает схватить юношу у самой земли, не давая ему стукнуться головой ещё сильнее. Действительно сильный… К заучке придётся и самому зайти.


	10. Глава 9. Собственная воля

— Ты его почти что убил.

— В который раз повторяю, очкастый, это сделали мелкие. Я вообще левым оказался.

— Чтобы я больше не видел тебя рядом с…

— А вот фигушки тебе. Это решать будет Луифэль, а не ты.

Голоса громкой лавиной врываются в голову с неприятной тупой болью. Хочется сдохнуть. Во второй раз. Глубокий вдох не отзывается колкостью в рёбрах и выдох получается более облегчённым. Луи помнил всё до последней секунды, до того момента, как сознание помахало ручкой на прощание, поэтому ему было странно, что под спиной находится что-то довольно мягкое, что ребро не отзывается болью, да и всё тело наполняла странная лёгкость, которая омрачалась лишь из-за боли в голове.

В памяти всплывают слова Мэдриля, отзывающийся о его потасовке с Голо, если не путает имя. Хорошо уворачивался — вот, что он делал, и делал это с помощью интуиции, потому что все прошлые навыки боя стёрлись с его памяти уж очень давно. Стыдно? Ну, немного было стыдно, потому что после выпуска с приюта Луи стал «домашним цветочком», полностью уйдя в учёбу. Майкл же в этом плане был более… постоянным и не бросался от крайности в крайность. Нужно забывать о свой прошлой жизни, ведь это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

Ких с трудом открывает глаза, конечно, не с первой попытки, и сталкивается взглядом с высоким потолком цвета кофе с молоком, по которому ползли деревянные балки. Библиотека… Значит, его всё же принесли к Олеорду. За последнюю неделю Луи как-то прикипел к этому авесу, который стал единственным проводником в Мире и не выдал его настоящую личность. Взамен же юноша делился знаниями о Земле, рассказывал мировую историю не только со стороны мифов, но и со стороны теорий эволюций. Что странно, Олеорд спокойно принимал научный подход сотворения жизни на планете и не высказался отрицательно по тому поводу, что Земля и Мир очень похожи друг с другом.

Взгляд переходит с потолка в сторону, на один из многочисленных шкафов, но долго не останавливается на нём, скользит дальше, пока не упирается в спину и слишком напряжённые плечи, что хорошо заметно даже через сорочку цвета жёлтого пергамента. «Нет хвоста», — как-то лениво думается Луи, но мысли отходят на второй план, стоит только заметить направленный на себя взгляд. Разговор авесов обрывается так же резко, как и ворвался в его сознание, и Олеорд, обойдя Мэдриля, в два шага оказывается рядом с диваном, садясь в кресло и сразу же прижимая руку ко лбу Киха.

— Что произошло? — слабым голосом спрашивает юноша, когда авес, забрав руку, тянется к столу.

— Мэдриль принёс вас всего побитого и без чувств. Я же смел помочь вам более серьёзно, нежели другие, — в холодном тоне Олеорда слышится презрение, пока авес смешивает что-то в кружке.

«Да заткись уже, заучка», — Луи слышит тихий бубнёж Мэдриля, который, подойдя к столу, отодвигает всё с его левого края, чтобы сесть на твёрдую поверхность. Олеорд замирает на пару секунд, медленно поднимает взгляд на мужчину, который упорно делает вид, что не замечает чужого возмущения. Юношу это веселит, веселит настолько, что он не сдерживает улыбку, пока ему под нос не суют дурно пахнущую кружку. На вкус всё оказывается не таким ужасным, жидкость скорее напоминала воду по вкусу, чем что-то более особенное, но тупая боль в висках исчезает за считаные секунды.

Олеорд рассказывает о том, что сломанное ребро и лицо теперь залечены и нет вовсе никакого следа присутствия побоища, как назвал это авес. Магия… Всё классическое лечение, которое бы длилось неделями, чтобы кости сраслись правильно, сводилось к банальному заговору, каким-то настойкам и кристаллам, что сокращали срок до пары минут. Просто прекрасно, только не все же владеют магией и располагают таким количеством денег, чтобы получить полноценную медицинскую помощь.

Ких с трудом садится на диване, сжимая край одеяла подмышками, чтобы то не упало с него. Проверять, насколько сильно его раздели, и светиться голым не хотелось, но юношу волновало то, что комната перед глазами не просто закружилась, но и покрылась странной разноцветной рябью.

— Излишки магии, — поясняет Олеорд, словно читает его мысли. — У вас ещё нераскрыто магическое ядро, из-за чего оно при лечении приняло в себя слишком много той силы, которая не пошла на ваше восстановление. Дезориентация пройдёт через час, когда ваши потоки стабилизируются.

— Хватит занудствовать, — грубо прерывает авеса Мэдриль, сверля взглядом юношу. — Скажи ему.

Луи поднимает взгляд на Олеорда, пытаясь сфокусироваться на нём и не следить глазами за рябью, которая усердно переливалась с мятного на красный, а с красного на глубокий чёрный, что совсем не радовало.

Авес заметно, видно это даже через рябь, напрягается, слабо поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы бросить испепеляющий взгляд на Мэдриля, который строил вид, словно его здесь не было вообще. Вообще… Мэдриль до сих пор напрягал Луи, даже тем, что выглядел так же, как и обычный чел… гоминид. Нет, перья где-то на теле есть, но то, что видно — совершенно «голое», без крыльев и хвоста. Да и его поведение сменялось настолько быстро, что невозможно было предугадать, каким будет через пару секунд.

— Да говорите уже, не думаю, что это какая-то новость про смерть. Даже если и так… Сколько в своей жизни я ви…

— Луифэль! — резко перебивает юношу Олеорд, не давая взболтнуть ему лишнего. — Пока вы были без сознания, Мэдриль смел предложить подготовить вас к поступлению в Академию Воинов Многоликого.

Академия… Академия — это хорошо, потому что с обучением в будущем у него будет возможность получить нормальную работу, что является залогом успеха в Мире. Но вот название этого учреждения совершенно не нравилось Киху. Воины Смерти звучало так же, как и камикадзе, а уж идти на верную смерть не хотелось.

— Я знаю, что ещё ребёнок, но не глупец. Идти на самоубийство я не собираюсь.

— Подожди, — вставляет своё слово Мэдриль. — Обучение в Академии на высшем уровне проходит и только единицы из-за дурной головы раскрывают себя и дохнут.

— Я думаю, что юный Ких не имеет понятия, о чём ты говоришь, тупица, — более тихо добавляет Олеорд, но громко ставит отобранный ранее стакан на стол. — Академия Воинов Многоликого обучает убийц, которые борются с Тенями или после выпуска нанимаются авесами для того, чтобы те разобрались с определёнными личностями.

Что-что, а про возможность быть наёмным убийцей Луи никогда не задумывался, потому что… Он не убивает! Он спасает жизни! Юноша кривится, всем видом показывая, как относится к этому месту, но всё равно слушает Олеорда, который с равнодушием рассказывает о том, какая жизнь в Академии. Боевые искусства, обучение магии, целительство… «Знает же, падла, на что давить», — разъярённо в мыслях, заинтересованность на лице. Авес говорит о том, что смертность выпускников данного заведения высока из-за того, что старость никто не отменял.

Луи никогда не видел себя каким-то воином, борцом со злом, но ему однажды сказал довольно занимательную вещь Майкл: «Если судьба упорно толкает тебя к чему-то одному — не отталкивай. Прими, ведь это может быть последней твоей удачей». Ких понимал, что давать столь поспешный ответ — нелогично и рискованно. Он должен подумать, потому что разрушать свою жизнь с двенадцати лет не осмелился, кажется, никто.

— И… И что нужно для того, чтобы попасть в эту Академию? — нужно знать всё.

— Набор происходит вместе с уходом тепла, ведь считается, что первые воины Многоликого собрались под одной крышей для борьбы с тенями в первую субботу второго месяца осени. К сожалению, в моей библиотеке нет никаких книг по поводу Академии, чтобы вы убедились, что я не вру.

— Он всегда такой дотошный, а? — подаёт голос Мэдриль, который откровенно скучал.

— Не все, как ты, действуешь кулаками, вбивая в головы информацию, не проверив их достоверность, — кажется, Луи впервые убедился в том, что холод в голосе может стать материальным, затапливая всю комнату. — За неделю до начала обучения проводятся вступительные экзамены, чтобы проверить боевые возможности и возможности магического ядра. Если результат удовлетворит наблюдателей, то вас зачисляют на первый год обучения, которых всего будет пять.

— И со скольки лет принимают в эту Академию?

— С двенадцати, — довольно и поспешно отвечает Мэдриль, не давая вставить и слова Олеорду.

Ну, просто прекрасно. У него, если, конечно же, согласится, на подготовку к экзаменам есть всего лишь неполные четыре месяца. И за эти дни он должен будет успеть не просто вспомнить все свои навыки в борьбе, но ещё и сделать из себя настоящего авеса. А если нет? Луи действительно не мог рисковать тем, чего у него вовсе не было.

Олеорд оценивает молчание, как желание юноши обдумать всё, Мэдриль — как заведомую слабость и отказ. Ких негромко просит вернуть его одежду и спрашивает о возможности дать ответ завтра. Хоть какое-то время, но… Если действительно это будет возможностью получить большие знания чем те, которые может получить от простых личных учителей, то стоит соглашаться. Обучение, как таковое, везде одинаковое и есть база, основа. Вот выучит её, а про убийство не будет даже после вспоминать.

Одевшись, Луи мягко отказывается от помощи в сопровождении, желая побыть наедине со своими мыслями подольше, и покидает библиотеку, что не запоминается так же, как он и оказался в помещении. Не важно, совершенно, потому что… Кажется, когда даже был на последнем году обучения в приюте, не ломал голову настолько сильно, куда поступить, как с тем выбором, который ему дали сейчас. Впервые в двенадцать лет должен был решать своё будущее. И плевать, что на самом деле было сорок.

Сумерки сгущались, но страха не было. Его полностью излечили за считанные минуты, он смог дать отпор Голо, поэтому… Вряд ли взрослые будут нападать на ребёнка, что совершенно не одобряется в Мире. Авесов рождалось не так много, как хотелось власти, но если в одной семье появлялось больше двух детей, то это гарантировало полное отсутствие силы в ядре ребёнка. Дети были в разряде «святых», которых нужно оберегать и помогать осваиваться в Мире.

Домой Луи возвращается в смятении и смешанных чувствах. Йу-йу, словно читая его мысли, не лезет с расспросами. Она кормит его, потому что приходится каждые пять минут напоминать об остывающем ужине, говорит о том, что ванная уже набрана и что «молодому господину нужно ложиться спать раньше». Ких на это лишь закатывает глаза и кивает головой, соглашаясь и зная, что всё равно не выполнит это пожелание. Не от того, что не хочет, а из-за того, что просто не получается менять свой сложившийся график.

За водными процедурами проходит… Луи не знает, сколько проходит времени. Мысли, тягучие, опасные, искушающие, устают таковыми быть и позволяют отдохнуть, побыть в тишине. Перспектива открывалась хорошей, но всё равно он не мог просто взять и броситься в омут с головой. Ких ничегошеньки не знал, что творится в Академии, а из короткого рассказа Олеорда понял, что тот слишком сильно заинтересован, чтобы его ученик туда поступил. Смысл? Какую игру всё же ведёт Зет, если ему так необходимо, чтобы Луи пошёл именно по указанной тропе? Знает больше, определённо, этот гад знает больше, чем показывает.

Ещё был Мэдриль, которого вообще невозможно было понять. Будь он женщиной, то Луи, без зазрения совести, отправил его под графу «климакс» — быстрые скачки в настроении, непонятная речь. Хотя, это легко соотносится и с алкоголизмом. Не в этом была проблема. Киха напрягал и тот факт, что мужчина пытался строить из себя подобие на гоминида. За всё время, проведённое в библиотеке, он ни разу не выпустил хвост или крылья. И на лице не было перьев, ни в волосах и на руках, словно в Мире абсолютно нормально относились к такой наготе. «У каждого своё прошлое, Луи. Не будь дураком и наивным мальчиком, никто тебе не расскажет всю истину», — голос разума как всегда слишком противный и разнился с тем, что хотелось на самом деле.

Когда юноша выходит из ванной, то весь дом погружён в ночную темноту и спокойствие. Воины Многоликого сражаются против теней… Четыре дня назад Луи нашёл старый, потому что сейчас отчего-то все боялись заниматься таким, альбом, в котором были зарисованы некоторые виды теней. Кто-то был настоящим кошмаром, с которым даже не сравниться Бугимэн с Земли, а кто-то таким милым, как котёнок, пусть это и было огромным заблуждением. Конечно, детская натура, которая пыталась завладеть телом и разумом с каждым днём всё сильнее, чтобы Луи окончательно стал своим в Мире, но так и не добилась ничего, желала получить приключения, но… но.

Сфера под потолком горела уже более тускло, чем когда Ких запустил её. Надо спать, иначе завтра не сможет даже и на завтрак спуститься. Луи поднимается на ноги, не сдерживая длинного зевка, и уже собирается сложить руки под сферой в форме лодочки, чтобы шар спустился, как взгляд привлекает вспышка золотого света. Юноша поворачивает голову в сторону стола и с непониманием смотрит на тёмный прямоугольник увража. Лунный свет попал на месяц, что сжимал своими острыми концами солнца… Как завороженный, он подходит к столу, обводит кончиками пальцев слабое углубление на форзаце увража и ему кажется, что чувствует тепло, от которого покалывает мягкие подушечки.

Просто кажется. Устал… Да, устал из-за такого насыщенного дня. Но Луи открывает форзац, пролистывает страницы, останавливаясь на тех, где были рисунки. Суль, у которой почему-то двигаются лучи, Селена, что становится мужчиной. Икар и его падение — Киху кажется, что он видит, как брызги расходятся в стороны и почти что становятся материальными, из-за чего мокнет тыльная сторона руки. Мир теней, где порождения Селены сливаются в странном танце, порочном. Они зовут его, приглашают разделить с ними вечное удовольствие. Но пальцы переворачивают страницу, останавливаясь на самой последней. Пустота. Чистый лист, который был окружён плющом, что порос своеобразной рамкой. Луи шумно выдыхает, разочаровано, и от его дыхания шевелятся маленькие зелёные листя, как будто колышатся на ветру. Не бывает же так. Юноша ведёт пальцами по рамке, проверяя и убеждаясь, что это просто рисунок, что не живое, как что-то острое впивается в палец. Зашипев, Луи отдёргивает руку, замечая, как по центру пустоты на странице расплывается алая клякса. Кровь? Откуда она? Повернув руку ладонью кверху и поднеся ближе к глазам, Ких с немалым удивлением смотрит на новую каплю крови, которая собирается на подушечке пальца. Как такое возможно?

— Я просто устал. Порезался страницей и не заметил этого, — тихо себе под нос бурчит юноша.

Почти что поверив самому себе, Луи каменеет и забывает, как дышать, когда на странице проступают символы. Рисунки. Такие же, как и на двери библиотеки, но он их понимает сразу же. Не… не бывает такого. Пару раз моргнув, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, Ких видит, как с последним символом надпись вспыхивает тусклым желтоватым светом, что впитывает в себя проглянувшийся сквозь щель в шторах луч луны.

__

Да прибудет тот, кто призван был Двумя.  
Да не будет принадлежать ни Многоликому, ни Часодею, ни Двум.  
Да станет он кровным для Огненного, породя зависть и падение Долин.  
Да вспыхнет борьба меж Отречённым и Огненным, возродя былую смуту.  
Но будет обречён Отречённый, не познав извечный закон.  
Но будет обречён Отречённый, пытаясь разделить, когда сила в единении.

Произнося каждое слово губами, немо, Луи не чувствовал, как окрудающим мир менялся, покрываясь рябью и проявляя светлые линии, что звенели и дрожали. Наполнялись смыслом и позволяли управлять собой, направлять, давать ход тому, что было давно предначертано.

__

…не познав извечный закон…

Нити разрываются, чтобы подойти к юношеской фигуре и оплести её. Сомкнуться с ног до головы, наполняя то, что давно звало силу. Разрывы стягиваются, вновь срастаясь друг с другом, но теперь впустив в себя того, кто стал частью их мира.

__

…когда сила в единении…

Луи кажется, что он слышит чужой голос, много голосов, которые вторят за ним, кажется, что чувствует какую-то чужую радость, что наполнят его. И стоит только оторвать взгляд от увража, как что-то хлопает прямо за спиной, забирая с собой весь свет. Юношеское тело, лишившись сознания, падает на пол, чтобы нити могли завершить своё дело.

В это же время Часодей в своей обители открывает глаза и позволяет себе посмотреть на Мир в истинном обличии. Значит, пора приводить в отсчёт то, что столько лет было молчаливым. И лишь Хаос знает, как всё решится по итогу.


	11. Глава 10. Стоит ли сомневаться?

Луи не понимал, с чего упал в обморок и что вообще произошло. Как будто кто-то нажал на переключатель, чтобы выключить его мозг с глазами. Когда же он пришёл в себя, то был только рассвет и никакого увража на столе не было. И на полках. И на полу и под кроватью. И Йу-йу не заходила, не брала. Никто не заходил в его комнату ночью. Ких не понимал, что творится с ним, ведь книга была, он читал её несколько раз, а после ночи не мог совсем найти её следа у себя в комнате. Может, действительно не было никакого увража, а он читал обычную книгу? Просто мозгу из-за «искривления» реальности казалось другое. Оптическая иллюзия. И такое оправдание бы понравилось полностью юноше, если бы не странные шесть строчек, которые никак невозможно было выкинуть из головы. Это… это уж точно ненормально.

Когда Луи пришёл в чувства, то его многострадальная голова болела снова. Устал от этого, а таблеток, банального анальгетика, в Мире вообще не придуман. Наверно. Как же ему не хватает медицинских сотрудников, коллег, чтобы пообщаться на знакомые и привычные темы. Йу-йу, стоило только юноше появиться на пороге в обеденной, тут же начинает причитать, усаживая его за стол, и исчезает за одной из дверей, чтобы вернуться с кружкой дурно пахнущей жидкости. На вопрос о том, что ему подсовывают за отраву, нянечка настаивает на том, чтобы он выпил это, ведь «вы слишком бледны, юный господин, и голова у вас уже не первый день болит». Рассказывать Йу-йу о том, что его побили, Ких не хотел. За прошедшие дни, которые переросли в недели, он прикипел к женщине, неосознанно находя в ней прообраз матери, которой у него не было: и тепло, и уют, и любовь, пусть и не был тем Ких-Луифэлем, который изначально родился в Мире, и забота, поэтому расстраивать её не хотелось совсем. А раз Голо и его братья не пожаловались, что на них напал «проклятый ублюдок», то, значит, всё хорошо.

Волнение по поводу дальнейшей судьбы и академии никуда не ушли. Луи провёл пару часов во внутреннем дворике среди деревьев, пытаясь разобраться со своими сомнениями. А если больше не будет никаких вариантов? А если, не согласившись сейчас, потеряет всё, что только возможно, и в будущем ему не предоставят такого же шанса, потому что он незаконорождённый? Или этот выбор станет плохим, а через год-два ему предложат что-то лучшее? Луи не знал за что хвататься, и спрашивать у кого-то совета — не было смысла. Из всех его знакомых… незаинтересованных не было.

Ких несколько раз порывался пойти к Олеорду и сказать ему решение, но тут же останавливал себя. Ещё не взвесил полностью все за и против. Но поспешность всё равно присутствует, стоит только мыслям в очередной раз зайти непонятно куда. Хватит! Хватит сомневаться, потому что ему не просто судьба сделала намёк, а жирный такой акцент на том, чтобы уж точно не прошёл мимо и не оттолкнул самолично такое предложение.

В библиотеке Луи поспешно скрывается за одним из стеллажей, слыша голос Мэдриля, который с жаром пытался что-то доказать. Неужели опять пьян и решил бузить перед Олеордом? Кажется, это плохо закончится для авеса, ведь Зет не терпеливый «цветочек».

_—…да говорю же тебе, с этим малым что-то не то! — слышится более отчётливо раздражённый голос Мэдриля, который бесился из-за того, что его не понимали. — Ты бы видел, как он ловко уворачивался от ударов и без крыльев! А удары его точны и быстрые, как будто дрался до этого и не раз! Не может двенадцатилетка так вести себя!_

_— Не имею поня…_

_— Только посмей мне договорить эту фразу, и я повыдёргиваю тебе все перья с волос, — разъярённо шипит авес, перебивая Олеорда. — Я чую такое за милю. Здесь что-то неладное. И не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь о чём я._

_— Чувствуешь так же, как тогда, когда твою жену убили? — голос Зета даже не дрогнул._

_— Откуда ты… Пошёл ты к Миносу, пернатая задница!_

Луи лишь чудом успевает полностью спрятаться в тени шкафа, чтобы разъярённый Мэдриль его не заметил. Это был личный разговор, свидетелем которого он не должен был быть. Выждав больше пяти минут, чтобы Зет не заподозрил его ни в чём (конечно же поймёт, что слышал), Ких бесшумно возвращается к входной двери и открывает её, чтобы после довольно громко закрыть. Олеорд тут же выходит к нему и… никак не показывает, что понял о секрете Луи. Да и не до этого, потому что юноша сразу же говорит о своём решении — он пойдёт в Академию. Зет кивает головой, утвердительно и с одобрением, и говорит, что сам сообщит Мэдрилю решение Киха, после чего они создадут график обучения, чтобы точно попал в Академию.

Оставшийся день Луи проводит в библиотеке под присмотром мужчины, вновь рисуя сердце в разрезе. Что-что, а благодаря медицинскому университету он научился довольно хорошо рисовать пусть и не лица людей и их тела в стандартном понимании художников. Пытался отвлечься, потому что Олеорд на все вопросы об Академии рассказывал только то, что уже говорил. Видимо, авес не всезнающий, что веселит Киха больше, чем хорошее настроение после шумного веселья.

Когда его провожают домой, уже привычно, юноша словно случайно заводит разговор о Мэдриле. Хорошо, не случайно, а высказывая своё волнение по поводу того, что довольно нестабильная в эмоциональном плане личность будет учить его чему-то. Олеорд впервые за всё их время знакомства тяжело вздыхает, высказывая схожее беспокойство по этому поводу, но решается, после долгого молчания, рассказать, что Мэдриль является выпускником этой Академии и что уж точно обучит его лучше других учителей, ведь знает все подводные камни. Это было… неожиданностью, потому что, смотря на Мэдриля, Киху не хотелось становиться таким после выпуска. Конечно, это выбор каждого, но как-то всё же не хотелось становится пьяницей и нестабильным в эмоциях.

****

***

Дал согласие. Олеорд совершенно не сомневался в том, что Луифэль положительно отзовётся на предложение, которое было предложено не им. Юноша… или мужчина всё же?.. даже не настаивал на том, чтобы ему предоставили полнейшую информацию. Откровенно говоря (что было редкостью для авеса, потому что и сам с собой он никогда не говорил напрямую), Олеорд сам не особо сильно интересовался Академией, потому что это была закрытая организация, а мелкие крупицы информации были совершенно ничтожными, чтобы выстроить нормальную картину.

Сопроводив Луифэля до его дома, Зет решает найти Мэдриля, чтобы обсудить с ним… многое. До отборочных экзаменов Киха осталось не так много времени за которое молодому авесу необходимо будет стать лучшим, чтобы его взяли в Академию, потому что у других может быть подготовка лучше… и, однозначно, больше времени.

Зная Мэдриля, авес мог смело предположить лишь два места, где ошивался мужчина. И после того, что днём тот вспылил и умчался с библиотеки, искать нужно было не в доме. С наступлением темноты Сент-Леруа на улицах заметно пустело, но что днём, что ночью жители старались держаться подальше. Олеорд выглядел устрашающе и загадочно — это бы должно было притягивать, но его характер ледяной глыбы разрушал всю мрачность и чужой интерес.

В Сент-Леруа было только одно место, которое открывалось с наступлением ночи и в которое пускали лишь тех, кто понравился смотрящим на входе. Городок небольшой, все друг друга знают, поэтому пускают старшее поколение. Никто не возникает по поводу размещения Дома Блуда, потому что это было единственным местом, которое приносило много денег для поддержания жизни в Сент-Леруа.

Олеорда пускают в Дом Блуда без лишних вопросов, лишь удивлённо смотрят, открывая перед ним дверь. Конечно, не каждый день можно увидеть того, о ком ходит молва, как об отдавшем свою страсть и любовь книгам, в таком месте. В помещении было душно и пахло благовониями, которые дурманили. Почти сразу же Зет разбирает в ароматах присутствие злотоцветника — растение, которое пробуждает потаённые желания, если авес слаб волей. Приглушенный свет наполнял просторный зал с разбросанными по полу подушками с коврами и свисающими с потолка прозрачными тканями и делал обстановку более интимной.

Авес осматривается вокруг, игнорируя гостей этого заведения и полуголых дев и юношей, что отрабатывали свои деньги, завлекая посетителей в отдельные комнатки. Олеорд абсолютно холоден к происходящему, к тому, что его пытаются привлечь, но в голове с каждым вдохом туман разрастался сильнее. Не пробудет здесь долго, ему не интересно это. И почему-то приглушённый свет от сфер у колон и под потолком начинают мигать.

—…предложить?

Мягкий, завораживающий голос раздаётся совсем неожиданно, но Зет не вздрагивает, лишь медленно поворачивает голову в сторону звука, с холодом смотря на женщину. Давно не молодая, утратившая свежую красоту, авес заменяла настоящее лицо косметикой, которой было слишком много на коже. Тёмно-синее бархатное платье туго обхватывало корсетом живот и поднимало грудь настолько сильно, что та лишь чудом не выпадала из бюста. Голые плечи, красивая россыпь веснушек по ним, но шея была не длинной. Чёрные, как ночь, волосы были собраны в высокую причёску и среди прядей проглядывались маленькие васильковые пёрышки, что вовсе не торчали в разные стороны. Позади виднелся длинный, узкий хвост более насыщенного василькового цвета, который при свете переливался с более тёмными оттенками.

Неосознанно Олеорд принюхивается, ощущая сладковатый запах духов, которые дают больше пространства для тумана в голове. Зет ничего не говорит, лишь вопросительно изгибает бровь, чтобы сохранить своё амплуа.

— Девочки? Мальчики? Или сразу двоих? — женщина, главная этого Дома, приторно-сладко улыбается.

— Я ищу одного авеса, — с холодом произносит Олеорд не то, что от него ждали. — Мэдриль. Он сегодня в этом заведении.

— Ох, дорогой, я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь, — на что Зет достаёт из мешочка на поясе монету номиналом в три трите и отдаёт их женщине. — Я не могу выдать тех, кто пришёл отдыхать телом и душой в моё заведение, — ещё одна серебряная монета ложится в ладонь авеса. — Ну, возможно, я припоминаю такого, как Мэдриль, — Зет отдаёт третью трите, понимая, что его «знакомый» не стоит и столько. — Пятая комната на втором этаже.

Почти целое монеро отдал за простой номер покоев. Ничего не сказав управляющей Дома, Олеорд идёт к лестнице, стараясь, чтобы траектория была прямой. Кто вообще раскуривает такое обилие златоцветника в столь малом пространстве? Стараясь дышать не часто и не глубоко, мужчина поднимается на второй этаж и прячет во второй, из двух мешочков на поясе, монокль. Его белые одеяния, которые подчёркивали кофейного оттенка перья, смотрелись в Доме Блуда потусторонним, что резало глаза.

На втором этаже нет шума — кристаллы тишины регулярно обновлялись, чтобы клиенты не мешали друг другу. Олеорд не был ханжой, но судьба распорядилась совершенно иначе… Ему были отвратительны те авесы, которые покупали секс и позволяли себе трахаться со всеми подряд. В любовь Зет тоже не верил, пусть и было такое божество. Просто вторая половинка должна не раздражать и не вызывать отвращения, уметь поддержать разговор и в моменты упадка настроения лишний раз не лезть с разговорами. Такие ему ещё не встречались, поэтому дольше недели ничего не тянулось.

Нужная дверь находится сразу же, ведь вверху светилась тусклым светом алая пятёрка, символизируя о занятой комнате. Олеорд не стучит, просто толкает её, заходя внутрь так, словно это была его спальня. На кровати в центре комнаты, странное размещение, сидел полураздетый Мэдриль, который откинул голову назад и выдыхал в потолок белый дым, сжимая в пальцах тонкую коричневую палочку. Между его разведённых ног сидела девушка, каштановые волосы которой не достигали лопаток, и мерно двигала головой, сжимая руками колени авеса. Причмокивающие звуки, хриплое дыхание, но Олеорда удивляет обилие златоцветника в воздухе, от которого даже начинает тошнить.

— Свали в туман, мужик. Я оплатил час, жди своей очереди, — не опуская головы, бросает Мэдриль и подносит к губам сигарету.

— Мне нужен ты, а не девушка.

С потаённым удовольствием из-за того, как вздрогнул Мэдриль, авес наблюдает за тем, как мужчина шокировано смотрит на него, как отрывает от своего члена девушку, короткий хвост которой недовольно шуршит перьями. Она говорит что-то о двойной плате, если ещё один присоединится, но Олеорд обрывает её тем, что указывает золотым когтем на дверь.

— Какого хера, засранец? — недобро спрашивает Мэдриль, стоит только за блудницей закрыться двери.

— Оденься нормально…

— А что, мой член так смущает нашего местного девственника? — с вызовом из-за дури спрашивает мужчина.

— Ты не выведешь меня из себя, — с таким же безразличием отвечает Олеорд и даже не вздрагивает, стоит авесу подорваться на ноги и, застегнув брюки, подойти почти впритык к нему. — Моя нога никогда бы не ступала в такое заведение, где можно стать заразным, если бы ты не стал ошиваться здесь, как обиженная дама преклонного возраста, что пытается самоутвердиться с помощью других и доказать себе, что не такая жалкая.

— Давай! Ну же, святоша такой! — Мэдриль хватает Зета за грудки, с яростью смотря в его чёрные глаза. — Лги дальше себе. Я же вижу тебя насквозь, знаю таких тихонь, которые ещё те шлюхи. Уверен, ты кричишь слишком громко, когда тебя имеют, и сам насаживаешься на…

Туман недобро скручивается в тугой узел где-то в голове. Слишком близко, слишком сильный, слишком опасный и говорит такие вещи, от которых пробуждается то, что давно должно было умереть — стыд. Олеорд не даёт договорить авесу, как с силой бьёт того по щеке ладонью, оставляя четыре пореза от острых кончиков когтей. Мэдриль шипит и отталкивает от себя Зета, который лишь чудом остаётся на ногах и пытается вернуть себе здравомыслие. Глупость ему сказали, неразумность. И жарко лишь по той причине, что в комнате не открыто окно.

Деланно одёрнув вниз сюртук, чтобы избавиться даже от малейших складок, Олеорд пару раз сжимает и разжимает ту руку, которой ударил, чтобы избавиться от неприятного покалывания. Мэдриль смотрел на него более осмысленно, наконец, понимая, что и кому сказал, и прижимал ладонь к пострадавшей щеке, пачкаясь в собственной крови.

— Ких-Луифэль дал своё согласие. Чтобы завтра был у него дома с утра и провёл с ним первое занятие. С восьми до полудня.

Произнеся последние слова, Олеорд разворачивается и, не дождавшись ответа, выходит из душной комнаты, не видя, как губы Мэдриля искривила победная улыбка. Он смог вывести из себя ледышку. И, кажется, златоцветник на Зета подействовал так же, как действует и на других. Уж приоткрытые губы и тяжёлое дыхание авеса Мэдриль не забудет… пока не протрезвеет и не выйдет из него вся выкуренная дурь.


	12. Глава 11. Первое занятие

На завтрак есть странную кашу, которая больше напоминала клейстер, было схоже с самоубийством. Не спасали обстановку и сыр, который поплавился из-за довольно высокой температуры, и малина с голубикой, которых накидал больше, чем самой каши, остались где-то в стороне. Йу-йу серьёзно, в этот раз действительно серьёзно, заявила, что Луи будет теперь питаться правильно, раз он столь бледен и ходит вечно усталым. Удивительно, что нянечка заметила это только тогда, когда он стал усердно учиться и терять сознания, а не раньше, пока прежний хозяин этого тела был ещё жив.

Луи подпирал голову кулаком и размазывал по тарелке свой завтрак, так и не осмеливаясь впихнуть в себя хоть пару ложек. Свою роль играло и волнение, ведь до сих пор сомневался в правильности своего выбора. И не знал, какое и когда будет обучение. Ладно, с Олеордом он знает, как себя вести и чего ждать, потому что у них взаимовыгодная делёжка информации. Но вот Мэдриль… с его дурацкой привычкой называть его «припадочным» по поводу и без, что неимоверно бесило, Ких не уживётся. О да, юноша ставил на это все сто процентов, что скорее прибьёт авеса, чем будет молча слушать его оскорбления. Не знает, как относиться к Мэдрилю, поэтому и побаивается грядущих занятий.

Неполные четыре месяца. Как можно полноценно подготовиться за три месяца и неделю до экзаменов и конкурировать с теми, кого готовили с самых пелёнок к Академии. Вилка снова проходится по каше, оставляя три ровные линии от бортика к бортику тарелки. Аппетит окончательно пропал. Ких оставляет вилку в центре каши и обхватывает тонкими, почти что музыкальными, пальцами стакан с холодным чаем из облепихи. Оказывается, это вполне приятное на вкус, как бы не думал изначально. Допив чай и с явным разочарованием посмотрев на дно опустевшего стакана, Луи уже собирается встать из-за стола, как в зало входит обеспокоенная Йу-йу. Вроде бы ничего страшного не происходит в Мире… в Сент-Леруа, по крайней мере, но юноша всё равно напрягается, не желая ничего из того, что могло бы разрушить его спокойную, относительно, жизнь.

— Что вы уже натворили? — сварливо спрашивает Йу-йу, стоит только ей остановиться у стола напротив Киха.

— Э-э… А должен?

— Это я у вас спрашиваю, негодный вы мальчишка. Негоже, чтобы вас хотел видеть Мэдриль. Спас — хорошо, но у него дурная слава, а вы и без того в невыгодном положении.

— Он мой учитель, Йу-йу. Я решил поступать в Академию Воинов Многоликого. Нет, это длинный разговор, вечером, если вы захотите, я расскажу.

Нянечка ещё долгие секунды смотрит на Луи выжидательно, пытливо, но после кивает головой и более мягко повторяет, что его ждать годами не будут. Ких, встрепенувшись, подрывается на ноги и старается не бежать. Он стал замечать, что с каждым прожитым днём в новом теле всё более сильнее начинал походить поведением на двенадцатилетнего мальчика, что тоже не особо сильно радовало. Утерять свой опыт, здравомыслие, устоявшееся мировоззрение — не хотелось, потому что это давало слабую надежду на то, что так он имеет хоть какой-то козырь в рукаве.

Перед выходом во внутренний дворик Луи замирает и оправляет свою одежду. Что-что, а выглядеть должен нормально. И не показывать, что ждал, что к нему вот-вот придут. Заправив за ухо белую прядь, Ких отодвигает в сторону дверь и выходит на улицу под прямые лучи солнца, которые царствовали здесь перед обедом. Взгляд проходится по дворику, чтобы найти одинокую фигуру между деревьев. Сегодня у Мэдриля не был спрятан хвост, который сейчас подметал землю. Неужели не жалко? Это же потом тяжело мыть, очищать каждое перо, потому что грязь и пыль на «атрибутах» авесах считались дурным тоном.

Поджав губы, понимая прекрасно, что всё равно не станет полноценной птицей, из-за чего его вряд ли возьмут в Академию, Луи выходит из тени дома под раздражающие лучи солнца. С самого утра было настроение не очень. Мэдриль, словно почувствовав его, оборачивается к юноше лицом, позволяя с каждым шагом ближе рассмотреть непонятные полоски на его щеке. Самая верхняя была и самой длинной, что проходила ровно к линии скуловых дуги и кости, обрываясь почти на самой переносице. Две последующие были более короткими, в половину от первой, когда четвёртая полоса тянулась не больше пары сантиметров. Все они были покрыты ржавыми корочками засохшей крови и цвели краснотой воспаления. Наверно, да нет, точно, Луи был в этом уверен, говорить было больно, вообще двигать челюстью было больно. «Как-то… Неужели не мог вылечить себя с помощью какого-то шаманского вуду, как вылечили меня?» — с долей непонимания спрашивает сам у себя юноша.

— Олеорд передал, что ты согласился попробовать поступить в Академию, — сухо, как будто это вовсе не он, говорит Мэдриль, впервые называя «заучку» по имени. — Так как в запасе у нас три месяца, то наши занятия будут каждый день с восьми утра до полудня.

— Я могу спросить? — на что авес нетерпеливо смотрит на него. — Щека… — он указывает пальцем на свою щеку. — Всё-таки залечить можно.

— Тратить кристалл на бешеную кошку? — раздражительно спрашивает Мэдриль. — И я на мели. И вообще, припадочный, у нас мало времени. Идём.

Просто… чудесно. Да, чудесно, ведь других слов Луи так и не нашёл. Стараясь идти нога в ногу с Мэдрилем, юноша изредка косился на его щеку. Кошка. Бешенная. Слабо верится, если вообще верится, и Ких кусал себя за губы, чтобы сдержать кривые усмешки. Всё же хорошо, что его считают мальчишкой, ведь так можно многое скрыть.

Луи не спрашивал о том, куда они идут, потому что… раз Олеорд сам был не против, чтобы Мэдриль обучал его, значит, и Киху можно положиться на мужчину. Наверно. Только пусть назовёт его ещё раз «припадочным» — точно не смолчит. Выйдя за территорию дома, Мэдриль сворачивает в сторону садов и полей, которые виднелись с окна. Луи ещё ни разу не ходил в ту сторону, да и потребности не было в этом, потому что там авесы работали, а он… а он был ребёнком и без крыльев, и выходцем из семьи императоров, пусть и незаконорождённый.

Вставлять что-то по поводу того, что тренироваться перед массовым скоплением авесов, Луи не осмелился, потому что эта идея была действительно глупой. Мэдриль, каким бы не пытался казаться (или же был таким на самом деле, юноша ещё не определился) дураком и нестабильным в поведении, но думать мужчина умел. Вряд ли он станет бить его и валять по земле перед свидетелями — дети в Мире были неприкосновенными. Ну, почти. Немного. Всегда есть какие-то уроды, которые творят то, что хотят.

— И что, ты каждое утро будешь приходить за мной? — стараясь не улыбаться, спрашивает Ких, потому что прекрасно видит, что такое авесу не по душе.

— Ага, ещё чего. Сегодня я показываю, где будут проходить тренировки, а в последующие дни сам будешь шевелить булками. Опоздаешь хоть на минуту — ждать тебя я не буду.

— А если ты опоздаешь?

— Вот же… Меньше с Олеордом общайся, нормальным авесом станешь.

Кажется, вчерашнее, что сказал Зет мужчине, оказалось более серьёзным, раз Мэдриль до сих пор злой. И эти царапины… Ну, не так царапают кошки, а вот золотые когти одной небезызвестной личности вполне могут оставить столь длинные алые полосы. Как прекрасно, что Мэдриль не читает мысли. А вообще, здесь такое возможно, чтобы кто-то влезал в голову и читал все мысли? Или это из разряда сказок? Или же не приветствуется банальное вторжение в частную жизнь? Как много нюансов, которые совсем не знает… Мало знает о Мире, но, кажется, Олеорд не станет за эти три месяца посвящать его во что-то левое, что не связано с поступлением в Академию.

Стволы деревьев расступаются в стороны, пропуская двоих гостей в царство леса, и почти так же стройно смыкаются за спиной. По крайней мере Луи хотел увидеть такое в мире, где обитает магия, но деревья как стояли, так и стоят, стоило им войти в лес. Лучи солнца проникали сквозь неплотную листву маленькими кусочками, из-за чего по земле и траве шла причудная мозаика игры света и тьмы. Ветра не было, только непонятно какому чуду листва на кустах раскачивалась из стороны в сторону.

Краем глаза Луи замечает какое-то движение в кустах и резко замирает, смотря туда, где показалось что-то более светлое, чем листва. Может, просто свет упал так? В Мире всё может быть. Тихий смешок из кустов настолько неожиданный, что юноша вздрагивает и отчего-то делает шаг ближе. Это точно не показалось, просто не могло. Ких склоняется над кустом, вглядывается в прорези между мелкими толстыми листьями. Вот ветка, вот нераскрывшийся бутон жёлтого цветка, вот что-то серое, которое моргнуло и сжало тоненькой ручкой лист, вот…

— Что за чёрт?!

Луи отшатывается назад, словно ошпаренный, и во все глаза смотрит на вылетевшее из куста существо с серой кожей. Маленькое, не больше его собственной ладони, нечто поднялось в воздух на четырёх стрекозьих крыльях. Серая кожа выглядела так, словно это был оживший камень, но длинные ручки гневно махали кулачками, показывая, что не сдастся без боя. Выступающая грудная клетка, овальная лысая голова с небольшими острыми ушами и непропорционально большими чёрными гвоздиками-глазами. Луи удивлённо смотрит на существо, которое не переставало пищать и размахивать кулачками, но не пыталось даже подлететь ближе.

— Это фея, а не какой-то твой чёрт, — с явным недовольством произносит Мэдриль. — Что это вообще такое «чёрт»?

— Не важно.

Фея? Это фея? А где красивая девушка? Где милое платьице и пыльца? Луи видел перед собой какого-то гоблина, а не красивую фею, которая должна творить чудеса. Кажется, его обманули где-то и очень сильно. Фея что-то пискнула на повышенных тонах в последний раз и нырнула вниз, скрываясь в том же куст, откуда и вылетела.

— Ты влез в её дом, поэтому, по-хорошему, она должна была тебя вызвать на бой. Но ты не похож на авеса, поэтому она посчитала тебя и без того ущербным и побеждённым. Олеорд больше тебе об этом расскажет. Идём, ты тратишь наше время.

Значит, вот как. В Мире существуют не только людо-птицы, но и другие сказочные существа. Может, кентавры есть? Или наги? Или драконы? О-о, драконы стали каким-то пунктиком Луи, когда он впервые познакомился с ними в «Хрониках Железного Дракона». Только, кажется, их, в отличии от фей, не существует на этой планете, потому что бы тогда нашёл в книгах хоть какое-то упоминание об этих существах.

Они выходят на небольшую поляну, обходя поваленное дерево, от которого остался только ствол, который внутри был полностью пустым. Не больше десяти шагов на двадцать, может, чуть больше, но деревья по периметру создавали ощущение маленького пространства. Невысокая трава с небольшими жёлтыми цветками. Это место не было создано для тренировок от слова «совсем», но спорить и доказывать что-то Мэдрилю лишь из-за того, что он сомневался в адекватности мужчины — большая дурость.

— В Академии не смотрят и не полагаются на то, что есть крылья, — начинает авес, выходя на центр поляны. — Очень часто случается такое, что нет возможность воспользоваться крыльями или же они оказываются переломанными. Одно из первых экзаменов в Академию — битва, как гоминиды, и в этом у тебя будет значительный плюс. А теперь, нападай на меня.

— Ты здоровый мужик! Как я нападу на тебя?

— Не заставляй меня повторять по два раза.

Ладно. Должен же Мэдриль понимать, что он, по сравнению с ним, ребёнок, и облажается на первой же секунде. Нападать в лоб нельзя ни в коем случае, но у него нет никаких способностей, чтобы сделать всё незаметно, проворно и быстро. Глубоко вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, Луи медленно подходит к авесу, не сводя с него взгляда и не моргая. Что-то внутри подсказывало ему вести себя так, что не нужно метаться из стороны в сторону. Просто дождаться, пусть и не понимал, чего именно нужно ждать. И стоит только Мэдрилю моргнуть, как Ких делает быстрый выпад вперёд, замахиваясь кулаком, но его быстро перехватывают. Мужчина в считанные секунды оказывается за спиной Луи и выворачивает ему руку за спину, заставляя болезненно вскрикнуть.

— Первый урок — никогда не показывай, что тебе больно. Противники воспользуются этим и могут убить, — Мэдриль толкает юношу в спину, заставляя его почти что отбежать на несколько шагов от него. — А так — тактика у тебя хороша лишь для тех, кто не нападает на тебя и кто больше тебя в пять раз. Теперь же, перейдём к основам.

Луи трёт ноющее плечо и недобро смотрит на Мэдриля. Бесит его. Но говорит вполне разумные вещи. Как стоять, как блокировать удары, как правильно держать удар — юноша помнит это с прошлой жизни, вернее память просветляется, стоит только выставить левую ногу вперёд, согнуть руки в локтях и сжать кулаки. Или закрыться «крестом», который выдержит довольно сильные удары.

Стоит только из теории, которая длится довольно долго (по крайней мере Луи кажется, что это тянется больше пяти часов), как Мэдриль объявляет о практике. Странные были у авеса понятия, раз теория не записывалась и не была проделана на словах, но Ких не осмеливается сказать это, просто не успевает, как мужчина атакует его. Пусть в пол силы, пусть и не со всей скоростью, с которой может, но и этого уже хватает, чтобы банально отбежать. Ему говорят что-то про сравнение с девчонкой и утверждают, что с такими способностями точно не пройдёт в Академию.

— Хватит бегать, припадочный! Это даже не уклонения, — срывается со спокойного тона Мэдриль, когда юноша во второй раз отбегает в сторону.

— Я не припадочный, — тихо бурчит Луи, смотря в землю.

— У меня обычные уши, я не слышу, что ты там трындишь.

— Я не припадочный! — Ких со злостью смотрит на авеса, бессильно сжимая кулаки до побеления костяшек. — У меня есть имя! Я не оскорбляю тебя! Так какого ты меня оскорбляешь? Я спас тебя! Да, немного грубо, ты старше меня и прочее, но это не даёт тебе повода обзывать меня.

— А ты докажи, мелкий, что ты не припадочный. И я, так уж и быть, не буду называть тебя так.

Кривая ухмылка Мэдриля выводит из себя. Бесит. Луи становится в стойку, с вызовом смотря на мужчину, который улыбается шире. Доказать? О, пускай у него и не было силы такой же, как и у авеса, но зато есть смекалка.

Мэдриль не заставляет себя долго ждать и не смотрит более на то, что перед ним двенадцатилетний мальчишка. Он делает быстрый рывок навстречу, но его удар блокируют, стойко и молча сдерживая болезненное шипение, стоит только кулаку прийти в руку. Авес замахивается, но перед ним никого более нет, что заставляет поспешно отступить в сторону, из-за чего выпад Луи приходится в пустоту, из-за которой, не найдя опоры, юноша падает. Поражение. Очевидно, что это поражение, но Мэдриль не останавливается, он поднимает ногу для удара, вынуждая Киха не разлёживаться, а двигаться. Юноша переворачивается несколько раз, откатывается, не беспокоясь о том, что уже абсолютно весь перепачкался.

Луи подрывается на ноги, волосы, на удивление, не лезут в лицо, а покорно ложатся за спину… когда сам откидывает их рукой. Нужно будет что-то придумать. Новый удар от Мэдриля — неожиданность, но юноша успевает закрыться «крестом», защищая свою голову. Второй удар, третий, он ждёт, покорно ждёт, и авес не подводит его ожидания, останавливаясь. Всё, что нужно было ему. Луи медленно опускает дрожащие руки, которые так и тянуло от боли, тяжело дышит, загнанно, и косится на Мэдриля. Он видит его разочарование, видит, что мужчина возлагал на него большие надежды.

— Долго тебе придётся учиться…

Но Ких более не слушает. Моментальный рывок вперёд, моментально упасть вниз, проходя под занесённой рукой явно ошарашенного Мэдриля, каким-то чудом, вскочив на ноги и развернувшись на пятках, не упасть, и пальцы хватаются за верхнее перо на хвосте, чтобы с силой дёрнуть его на себя. В этот раз бегство спасает его от яростного рёва и вспышки агрессии авеса, который успокаивается в считанные секунды, и заливается смехом, прижимая руку к основанию хвоста.

Луи тяжело, загнанно дышит, сжимает в сведённых судороге пальцах свой трофей, и тоже не сдерживает смешка, что такая авантюра у него вышла. Удивительно, слишком удивительно, потому что юноша чувствовал нечто, что бурлило у него в груди. Нет, это просто адреналин и не более. Ких пытается отдышаться, поднимает руку вверх и рассматривает перо более детально. Как и у обычной птицы — у основания мягкие короткие волоски, к концу — более твёрдый и намного длиннее. Неожиданные хлопки пугают, отчего Луи почти что подпрыгивает на месте, и поспешно поворачивает голову в сторону звука. Олеорд… Как он много видел? Видел ли его начальный позор? Или только финальный успех?

Привычные светлые одеяния сменились на тёмно-алые, которые делали Зета более пугающим и хищным. И без того острые черты лица приобрели большую остроту, но они отчего-то выглядели более аристократично, чем грубо. «Только острых ушей не хватает, а так — вылитый эльф», — мелькает в голове у Луи, и он замечает, как гневно и одновременно с этим лукаво Мэдриль смотрит на авеса. Всё же был прав в своих догадках и эти двое повздорили куда сильнее.

— Вы опоздали на целый час, Ких-Луифэль, — в привычном безразличном тоне произносит Олеорд, заходя в их импровизированный ринг. — Я говорил тебе, Мэдриль, — он не смотрит в сторону авеса, — без глупостей. Твоё время тоже было оговорено ранее.

— Это из-за меня, — вставляет своё слово Луи, поднимая вверх перо. — Мне нужно было… кое-что доказать Мэдрилю.

Олеорд пытливо смотрит в глаза юноши и едва заметно кивает головой, признавая эту правду и снимая все подозрения с Мэдриля, делая вид, что не слышит, как тот называет его бешеным кошаком. Луи тоже предпочитает сделать вид, что не слышал такого, но смешок всё равно вырывается из его горла.

По пути домой (Зет признаёт, что так будет лучше, потому что после тренировки юноше явно нужна ванна, и переносит время на последующие занятия) Олеорд с холодом произносит, что так избивать ребёнка — немыслимо, но довольно хороший ход, потому что Ких смог показать свои истинные возможности. Мэдриль недовольно фыркает и невзначай обранивает то, что уж он лучше и основательней подготовит Луи к экзаменам, чем какие-то там книги. Зет не может молчать на такое оскорбление, и юноша шумно выдыхает, чувствуя себя более взрослым, чем двое мужчин рядом с собой. Как вообще можно реагировать на слова?.. Хотя, он сам сорвался на оскорбления.

Мэдриль отказывается от предложения зайти, перекусить, отдохнуть, и стребывает у Луи клятву, что завтра не опоздает и «в восемь буду, как штык». Зет заметно морщит нос на такую грубость в выражениях и поторапливает юношу, напоминая, что день не имеет тенденцию идти вечность. И пока Ких смывает с себя землю и пот, Олеорд, словно действительно был хозяином в доме, распоряжается «накрыть обед в комнате господина Киха и не тревожить ближайшие четыре часа».

Четыре часа… Как только Луи услышал это число, то потерялся в том, как должен реагировать. До сегодняшнего дня он слушал авеса часами напролёт, но это было не ради твёрдого обучения в одной стезе. Проглотить обед, почти не жуя, не получается, потому что Олеорд в очередной раз напоминает о том, что, пусть он и не основная ветвь наследования трона, но должен иметь уважение к себе и к окружающим.

Четыре часа разбиваются на три предмета: мировая история с глубоким изучением даже мельчайших деталей, основы магии и целительства (что подвергается скептицизму Киха, но Олеорд в этот раз ничего не говорит, лишь как-то недобро молчит) и теневые твари. О-о, последнее ему понравилось больше всего, потому что Тени оказались не такими, как он себе представлял. Когда мировая история пестрила сговорами, фамилиями, датами, а магия была вовсе недоступна ему, Тени же проявили себя сегодня наглядно.

Феи — не порождение светлый сил, как это было принято считать на Земле, а самые настоящие Тени, которые относились к классу миролюбивых созданий. Вообще, было принято делить всех детей Селены на четыре категории: опасные — имели чёрный цвет, что символизировался со смертью; опасные, если зайти на их территорию и принести вред — красный цвет, показывающий повышенное внимание к ним; миролюбивые — жёлтый, цвет Суль; безжизненные, как предметы, которые не влияют ни на что — зелёный. Феи носили красный цвет и были довольно опасными, если влезть к ним в дом. Три ряда острых, как лезвие, зубов могли с лёгкостью оторвать кусок плоти, и не остановились на этом, ведь эти существа могли съесть в десять раз больше, чем весили сами. Так же феи имели хороший слух на низких частотах (Луи сравнивает их с летучими мышами), и они могли услышать друг друга за несколько миль. И стоит только им сбиться в стаю, то становятся подобны пираньям, которые уже за полминуты не оставят от тела ничего, даже маленькой косточки.

— Вам повезло, что рядом был Мэдриль, который знает, как останавливать таких существ, — сухо говорит Олеорд и Ких уверен, что даётся ему эта похвала авеса с трудом, пусть того и не было рядом.

— А разве вы не знаете, как бороться с Тенями?

— Не со всеми, лишь с теми, которые обитают рядом с нами всеми. Знания о борьбе с Тенями находятся под секретным грифом в Академии и приносится клятва каждым Воином о неразглашении, которую невозможно нарушить никак.

— Но если бы Мэдриль пытался остановить фею, то я бы узнал этот секрет.

— Не весь, Луи, потому что большая часть лежит не просто в махании мечом, но и в заговоре и специальных кристаллах, порошках или зельях.

Положенные четыре часа улетают неимоверно быстро и только боль в запястье, которая цветёт непонятно отчего — или от ударов Мэдриля, или от того, что каждое слово Олеорда записывал, давало знать о том, что хронометраж на самом деле не был суженным. Хотелось бы послушать больше, но… Зет видит, как Луи с трудом поспевает записывать слова за ним, поэтому останавливает свою лекцию, утверждая, что они и так успели за сегодня больше, чем запланировал авес.

Да… Всё же обидно, что нужно слушать историю, которая совершенно не понадобится ему, а не больше узнавать о Тенях. Или эта магия. Ну, вот зачем все эти основы и попытки отыскать в себе зерно силы, когда в нём нет никакой силы. Ких провожает Олеорда только до двери, мужчина говорит, что может справится дальше самостоятельно, а его ещё детское тело должно отдохнуть, если завтра Луи хочет быть готовым к тренировкам к восьми. Мужчина словно глядит в воду, ведь стоит только юноше вернуться в свою комнату, стоит только педантично сложить свои записи в бумажные конверты, чтобы не потерять их, стоит только просто сесть на кровать, как усталость бьёт в темечко и растекается по всему телу, усиливая неприятную боль и крепатуру. Не встанет же завтра совсем… Прикрыв глаза всего на пару секунд, Луи тяжело вздыхает и уже не обращает внимания на то, что в такое детское время он ещё ни разу не ложился спать, как и не обращает внимания на то, что голова падает на мягкую подушку, а тело остаётся всё в таком же согнутом положении.

****

***

Всё же, он тоже задержал Луифэля больше, чем на полчаса. Увлёкся, чего не должно более случаться. Это всё из-за вчерашнего визита Дома Блуда. Златоцветник всегда дурно влиял на его сознание, и этот раз не стал исключением, из-за чего Олеорд с трудом поднялся с утра, проспал своё привычное пробуждение. Ещё и на чувствах (позор какой) надел алые одежды, потому что белый сегодня резал глаза.

Уже подходя к библиотеке, которая служила ему домом несколько долгих лет, почти уже двадцать (как же время быстро летит), Зет слышит за спиной негромкие шаги, которые следовали за ним почти от самого дома Луифэля, но они его не настораживают. Было бы чего бояться.

— Так и будешь скрываться в тенях, словно вор? — Олеорд останавливается у двери в библиотеку и разворачивается лицом в ту сторону, откуда пришёл. — Зачем ты ждал меня столько времени, а после преследовал?

— Сними корону, заучка. Я рассчитал возможное время пребывания у мелкого, а не втыкал все эти часы под воротами.

Зет морщится на откровенное сквернословие Мэдриля, который, кажется, и не собирался вести себя, как образованный авес. Всё же, некоторые личные трагедии сильно меняют личность. Мужчина поджимает губы и поворачивается лицом к двери, доставая из мешочка на поясе ключ. Если шёл следом, значит, что-то нужно, и Олеорд прекрасно знал, что от него потребуют. Открыв дверь, авес заходит в помещение, в котором тут же загорается свет от сфер, и не закрывает за собой дверь, безмолвно позволяя войти следом за собой.

— И что тебе нужно? — ледяным тоном спрашивает Зет, расстёгивая три мелких пуговицы на воротнике мантии, ловко перехватывая её рукой.

— Ты поцарапал меня. Вот теперь и своди эту хрень с моего лица.

— Во-первых, у тебя есть монеты. Во-вторых, ты заслужил это, говоря мне…

— Да нет у меня нихера, — раздражённо произносит Мэдриль, вынуждая Зета обернуться к нему лицом. — Последнее отдал шлюхе, а ты пришёл и не дал ей отработать. Ну вот что ты за свинья?

Он… серьёзно? И Олеорд вспоминает о том, что авеса действительно в последнее время не брали на работу, потому что слишком часто пил, слишком часто был под властью златоцветника, слишком часто уходил в себя и позволял боли и жалости к самому себе брать вверх над рациональностью.

Поджав губы, Зет сухо бросает следовать за ним и идёт к лестнице на второй этаж. За что ему это? Ведь спокойно же жил, не вылезал из своей норы, успешно скрывался. Пускай, раз уж у них на руках оказался чужестранец, которому нужно помочь закрепиться в Мире. Взамен же он даст куда больше, как уже было с поездами и кораблями.

Пройдя мимо шкафов на втором этаже, Олеорд толкает неприметную дверь и заходит в спальню, не испытывая никакого удовольствия из-за того, что в его царство покоя должен врываться тот, с кем бы он вообще не контактировал никогда. Перекинув мантию через спинку кресла, Зет подходит к шкафу со стеклянными дверцами, чтобы взять с полки небольшой тёмный флакончик. Мэдриль садится на край кровати (о Селена, он готов его убить уже только за это) и подставляет раненную щеку, закрывая глаза. Слишком много молчания, но Олеорд не знает, о чём говорить с таким, как этот авес. Они слишком разные, у них разные взгляды на жизнь, на привычки, на… да на всё.

Смочив пальцы без когтей в маслянистом растворе прозрачного цвета, Олеорд проходится подушечками по каждой царапине. Хотелось надавить посильнее, чтобы Мэдриль запомнил, раз и навсегда, что с ним шутки плохи, но то, как из-под полуопущенных век за ним наблюдали… Мужчина был первым, кто так спокойно и без лишнего страха позволял дотрагиваться к себе. Не думать! Не в этом случае.

На последней царапине Зет всё же надавливает более сильно, однако пальцы сразу же исчезают, и авес возвращается обратно к шкафу, чтобы поставить флакон и взять платок. Утирая пальцы, Олеорд не хотел думать о том, что его сейчас рассматривают, не хотел вовсе чувствовать чужого присутствия на своей территории.

— У тебя красивые крылья. Зачем ты их скрываешь под тряпками?

— Это не твоё дело, — резко обрывает Мэдриля мужчина и, оставив на низком столике белый платок, берёт с нижней полки небольшой мешочек.

— И что, что ты сова, Олеорд? Эти стереотипы все… Не обязательно же, если ты сова, то из Северных.

— Здесь на первое время тебе хватит, — Зет грубо вталкивает в руки авеса мешочек и указывает рукой на дверь. — Царапины затянутся за ночь. А сейчас уходи, тебе завтра ещё обучать Ких-Луифэля.

Мэдриль растерянно смотрит на мешочек в руках, который был тяжёлым из-за монет, и поднимает взгляд на Зета, который уже отвернулся от него, показывая конец их беседе. Не было чего есть, не было монет на нормальные сферы, да и одежду надо было обновить… Вернёт. Всё до последней гэсэрки вернёт. Уж каким не был в словах неблагодарным, грубым, но никогда не забывает о том, что ему помогают.

— Спасибо, — тихо выдыхает Мэдриль и, мягко проведя костяшками пальцев по верхним кофейным перьям крыла Зета в знак благодарности, выходит из чужой спальни, совершенно не замечая, как вздрогнул Олеорд и как с нескрываемым удивлением смотрел ему вслед.


	13. Глава 12. As

Утро после первого дня тренировок было настолько ужасным, что Луи не мог встать с кровати. Всё тело ломило от боли настолько сильно, что хотелось помереть. Благодаря помощи Йу-йу, у которой, кажется, было абсолютно всё, что только захочется, синяки с рук сходят за какой-то час, забирая с собой боль, но не неприятное тянущее чувство в мышцах.

Разговор с Йу-йу получился скомканным из-за малого количества времени. Ких чувствовал потребность в том, чтобы получить своеобразное признание от нянечки. Какой-то он неправильный сирота, потому что ищет в тех, кто безвозмездно даёт тепло, семью. Йу-йу поначалу не особо была довольна, что он будет подвергать себя опасностям и что вообще слухи про эту Академию ходят не слишком хорошие, но после всё же согласилась с тем, что это будет единственным правильным вариантом в его положении.

Тренировки проходили уже почти две недели стабильно. Поначалу хотелось сдохнуть, потому что тело не слушалось и Мэдриль не делал никаких поблажек. Кажется, даже бил сильнее каждый раз, как Луи не успевал нормально прикрыться, словно желал показать всю его ущербность уже с самого начала. До экзамена, где, конечно, может и не станет самым последним, но и в первую десятку не войдёт. По словам Мэдриля, Ких понял, что каждый год в Академию пробуются многие дети, которые достигли двенадцати лет, со всех земель, кроме Северных, ведь это было замкнутое царство, что не выпускало никого. Всё равно. В моменты, когда его банально избивали и пытались в этот момент вбить в голову ещё и слова, Луи с трудом воспринимал новую информацию, улавливая лишь какие-то обрывки.

Драконов не было. Не существовало совсем. Юношу расстроило это больше, чем фингал под глазом. Синяк — мелочь, которая сошла довольно быстро под воздействием магии, но вот драконов нельзя никак создать, потому что в Мире их вовсе не существовало. Обидно. Когда Олеорд рассказывал о том, какие виды Теней относятся к тому или иному классу (юноша пытался выучить всё, что на него вываливали, только выходило всё слишком ужасно, пусть и усваивались основные моменты), то пытался представить себе всех существ. Некоторые походили на те, о которых слагали мифы на Земле, поэтому проводить ассоциации было довольно легко… Но не с теми же щупальцами, лишними головами, ногами, руками, которых было больше, чем у нормальных видов!

Записи пополнялись. Записей было больше сотни листов. Наверно… Это было лишь субъективное суждение о количестве «знаний», которых же, на самом деле, было в разы меньше. Луи старался не запутаться, однако ему казалось, что в банальных членах королевских семей допускает столько ошибок, что Олеорд сбрасывал свои маски холода. Авес проводил контрольные. О-о, это было самое ужасное в их занятиях, потому что с него драли в три шкуры. Спрашивались даже такие детали, как цвет подвязки у какой-то там дочери советницы царя южных земель в Первой Эпохе… Это был бред, самый настоящий, но присутствующий Мэдриль говорил, что даже про родинки могли спросить.

Мэдриль на занятиях с Олеордом — это было нечто. Вот честно. Ких наблюдал за этими двумя, как за комедийным сериалом, что набирал оборотов и того тепла, которое ему, как ребёнку, ещё рано было смотреть, а как взрослому мужчине — чревато. Нет, когда Зет доносил информацию, то авес молчал. Послушно молчал, откровенно скучая. Олеорд же делал вид, что совсем не замечает лишнего в своей библиотеке. Но вот в перерывах, которые делал мужчина, чтобы перевести дыхание или дать отдых не только себе, но и Луи, и после окончания обучения Мэдриль не молчал. О как накаливались чувства, как летели вспышки, или это просто он видел так хорошо, потому что не раз сталкивался с таким и был зачинщиком такого же. Но… Юноше казалось, что злобные шутки и подколы Мэдриля не оттенялись более той настоящей агрессивностью, которая была с самого начала. Хотя холодное превосходство Олеорда и его напыщенность так и переливалась за края всего разумного. Как плохо ему быть ребёнком.

Почему Луи попал в тело двенадцатилетнего мальчика, а не… Да даже на шестнадцать лет был бы согласен! Сейчас с ним взрослые не ведут конструктивно-логическо-взвешенных разговоров, а общаться со своими одногодками или с теми, кто на год старше — не было ни желания, ни возможности. Конечно, был Олеорд, который точно не оттолкнёт и выслушает, даст совет или сам поделится чем-то интересным, но… Надоедал. Зет имел привычку надоедать своей заумностью, и в этом Луи был полностью солидарен с Мэдрилем.

Русалок тоже не было. И кентавров. И демонов. Зато была другая гадость, что походила на авеса, только выше на пять голов, с узловатыми руками, одной ногой и плоской головой. Эта тварь носила гордое название «одноног». Креативно-то как! Хоть бы придумали нормальное название для целого вида Теней, что относились к классу «Чёрные». Опасные… Да, Луи по одним рассказам о том, что эти уродцы хватают своих жертв руками и раздавливают их, чтобы те стали такими же красивыми, как и они сами (конечно же, это всё было субъективно), понял, что лучше не связываться с одноногами даже тогда, когда пройдёт обучении. Если пройдёт.

Если мировая история с самого начала вызывала у Луи однозначные эмоции — скуку, непонимание в том плане, зачем вообще учить такое, — если история Теней была понятна и очень интересна, то вот история и азы магии… Луи завидовал. Да, Ких действительно завидовал, когда Олеорд показывал самые простые, элементарные, как он сам это называл, наглядные примеры магии — то свеча зажжётся от простого заговора и пальца, который дотрагивается до конца фитилька, то поднимал ветер в закрытой комнате, который раскрывает книги и перелистывает их страницы. Все свои собственные попытки не увенчались никаким успехом, пусть и в груди что-то довольно ворочалось на такое. Олеорд объяснял это простым: «Ваше ядро пробуждается, Луифэль, поэтому вы должны каждый день перед сном пытаться обращаться к своей силе и пытаться творить самые простые заговоры».

Легко сказать… Нет, юноша действительно выделял полчаса перед сном, сидя в кровати и горбатясь над книгой. Заговоры были до абсурда смешными и нелепыми. Не все, да, не все, но Луи не мог всерьёз воспринимать то, чего не было сорок лет рядом с ним. «Отрываю луч от себя, забираю свет от Суль. Пусть будет жар и огонь». Нелепо. Ких не высказался по этому поводу Зету, не успел, потому что на следующее занятие мужчина стал рассказывать о магическом потенциале тех авесов, которые всё же имеют наполненное силой ядро. В Первой Эпохе авесы действительно произносили вслух заговоры, укрепляя их своей силой через еру. Но года шли и все поняли, что произносить вслух каждый заговор не нужно и про себя тоже, что значительно уменьшило время «творения». Как следствие — меньше глупых смертей на поле боя. Конечно, были те, у кого не выходило без слов колдовать, что с новой эпохой стало очень распространено, но даже они редко когда произносили всё вслух, предпочитая пользоваться помощью колец, кристалов и амулетов. Странный мир, но нужно привыкать.

Луи радовало, что Мэдриль не особо жаловал магию, ведь его потенциал находился на том уроне, что, залечить самому себе ничего не может, а поджечь солому — ещё как может. Зато он был одним из самых лучших Воинов, которых выпускала Академия. Ких умел улавливать информацию, собрать её по крупицам и восстанавливать целостность полотна. Мэдриль был родом из Центральных Земель, родился в семье обычных пекарей, которые понимали, что, не живя в столице, не смогут дать никакое нормальное будущее для своего ребёнка. Поэтому было решено попробовать отдать Мэдриля в Воины. Юноша не знал, как вообще его приняли в Академию, ведь ни учителей, ни того, кто был знаком с учебным заведением, не было у авеса вообще. В семнадцать лет обучние было законченно и, как говорил Олеорд, Мэдриль пошёл по недоброй тропинке. Принимая заказы на Теней, он получал не большую плату, но стоило только убить авеса, на которого ему указали, понял, что быть наёмным убийцей куда успешней. Дурная молва пошла очень быстро, пусть Мэдриль и не показывал своего лица во время выполнения заказов, репутация мужчины росла, поэтому не удивительно, что на его голову спрос стал велик. Как авес оказался в Сент-Леруа, как пришёл к жизни алкоголика и неуспешного самоубийцы — осталось загадкой, в которую его никто и не собирался посвящать. Как говорится — и хочется, и колется, — но Ких понимал прекрасно, что он для Мэдриля никто, что… чужие омуты — это чужие омуты, и лезть в них самому нельзя ни в коем случае.

Если про Мэдриля были крупицы, то про Зета и того не было. Олеорд оставался закрытой книгой настолько, что, казалось, он нацепил на себя какой-то замок. В перерывах между спаррингами, Ких пытался ненавязчиво выведать у своего учителя компромат на второго учителя… Его махинации поняли, посмеялись с них, но сразу же замолчали, становясь задумчивыми. Мэдриль сам не знал, что можно сказать о Зете кроме того, что тот ни с кем не ведёт дружбу, вечно холодный и отстранённый.

_— Заучка ничем не делится и ни с кем, — сидя на бревне и беря очередной бутерброд, который принёс юноша, потому что Йу-йу ему дала корзинку, произносит Мэдриль. — Аж как-то обидно. Мы же в одной лодке, он знает про меня многое, а я про него с гулькин нос! Неужто я так плох?_

_— Э-э… Нет?_

_— Вот и я о том же! Да, есть некоторые такие аспекты в моей жизни, которые откровенное дерьмо. И сам я не авес первой величины. Да, моя попытка обрести свою семью… — Мэдриль осекается, понимая, что несёт глупость. — Мелкий ты ещё, чтобы понимать такое._

_— Конечно, — просто и быстро, слишком быстро, произносит Луи, всем видом показывая, что перекус его сейчас волнует сильнее._

_— Да и я сам понимаю всё… Кто я, а кто он._

_— Подарки все любят, — невзначай бросает Ких._

_— Что? — авес хмуро смотрит на юношу._

_— Говорю, ярмарка на Равноденствие вот будет. Найдёшь много интересного там.  
_

А то эти страдания… Порой Луи казалось, что из них троих только он взрослый чело… авес, никак не двое его учителей. Тогда Мэдриль посмотрел на него с подозрениями и объявил, что перерыв окончен. А ведь помочь хотел, чтобы не выслушивать чужие страдания.

Ких полюбил Мир больше, когда узнал, что в нём ценится свобода. Любая свобода, за которую никто не будет осуждать. Хотел путешествовать — путешествуй, только найди деньги и время, хочешь жить с мужчиной и сам мужчина — живи, только не выставляй всё напоказ и не мешай другим жить, хочешь ничего не делать — не делай, Суль с тобой, только не жалуйся на государство, что оно тебе ничего не дало. Всё прекрасно, если бы не влияние Северных Земель.

Олеорд лишь раз, вскользь, упомянул о том, что влияние Фролис-Ниа стало набирать обороты. Пусть у них и было мирное время, пусть все государства подписали негласное соглашение о «не войне», но Райда, теперешняя правительница Севера, пылала желаниями, как и её мать, взять под контроль ещё и Центральные с Восточными Землями. Переписывание религии, вроде бы, незаметно, но по новым книгам учится молодняк, засланные авесы в стан Кхгаров и Кихов, поднимание разговоров среди обычного населения, что Фролис-Ниа даст больше, чем их правители. Некоторые верят, потому что Северные Земли слишком давно были закрытым государством и никакие слухи о плохой, да и о хорошей жизни оттуда не просачивались.

_— Вы так рассказываете всегда о Северных Землях, что… — Луи прикусывает себе кончик языка, наконец-то словив настоящую истину для себя. — Олеорд, вы…_

_— Будьте любезны, — авес перебивает его, — не перебивайте меня. У нас и так мало времени, чтобы вы освоили необходимое количество материала, поэтому вопросы личностного характера совершенно неуместны._

«Или ты просто не хочешь говорить о своё прошлом?» — мелькнуло тогда у Киха в голове, но заострять своё внимание на этом не стал. Олеорд явно был из тех сов, которые родились в Северных Землях, и ему удалось сбежать, что, в принципе, невозможно сделать в одиночку. И Зет успешно скрывается, потому что, Луи был в этом уверен, царивший матриархат не отпустил бы беженца просто так.

Жизнь вошла в то русло, которое стало привычным. Утром тренировки, после обеда учёба, перед сном что-то на подобии медитации, чтобы втолкнуть силы в своё ядро. Полнейшее безумие с последним пунктом, обычный эффект плацебо, которому Луи пытался не поддаться, но самовнушение всё равно делало своё дело. С каждым днём Киху казалось, что тепло в груди разрастается сильнее. Глупость ещё та.

Никого не трогая, юноша надеялся, что и его не будут трогать, но явно братья-«кролики» не усвоили прошлый урок. Голо снова натравил своих братьев на него, стоя в стороне и наблюдая за тем, как Ких старался уйти от ударов и не бить в ответ. Он не понимал, никогда не понимал таких личностей, которые подталкивали других бить более слабого. Ладно, если бы один на один, здесь же трое на одного.

— Что, как защитничка твоего нет, так ты уже не такой смелый? Вы только гляньте, как маленькая девочка поджимает губы! Мы тебе покажем, как нужно с нами общаться!

А что он мог сделать? Не обижаться же на детей, честное слово, пусть даже они и были такими, и бить их в ответ — дело низкое. У Голо сильная воля, у его братьев — слабая, вот он и нашёл над кем командовать. В дальнейшей жизни у него будет много проблем, поэтому Луи не хотел устраивать для братьев… для Голо проблемы сейчас. Нет, совсем не хотел. И не искал мышьяк в Сент-Леруа. Совсем нет.

Поиски мышьяка не увенчиваются никаким успехом, потому что такого понятия в Мире вовсе не существует. Листая книги по травам, Луи старался отыскать хоть что-то, что бы могли ему продать. Ему никогда не была присуща злоба, мстительность, никогда не пытался настолько далеко зайти в попытках отстоять себя и свою свободную жизнь. Эта мысль бьёт настолько оглушающе, что Ких чуть ли не падает со стула тогда, когда она мелькает у него в голове. Он же… не собирается убить? Неужели прошлый собственник этого тела был таким жестоким, что готов был из-за обычного детского приставания убить обидчиков? Или сам Луи меняется, попав в другой мир?

Луи предпочёл больше не думать и идти по той тропе, которая уже светилась перед ним. Уж убивать он точно не будет и не планирует, потому что яды не продаются детям, да и взрослым не особо открыто можно купить то, что приведёт к смерти… И он не собирается убивать! А потом мысли переходят на книгу, где взгляд цепляется за «арсеник»: «Вещество, которое добывается из олова и используется, как яд для травли мелких грызунов». Пусть Ких и не был химиком, но уж точно знал, что такое мышьяк и с чем его едят.

Белый порошок никто ему не продал бы, поэтому Луи, словно в чужом доме и под покровом ночи, забредает на кухню, где отыскивает соль. Всё равно, что его могут сразу же рассекретить, но Голо со своими братьями точно испугаются и не полезут к нему довольно длительное время.

Отсыпав вчера себе в небольшой мешочек пару ложек порошка соли, Ких никак не ожидал того, что, выходя сегодня на занятие с Мэдрилем, он пригодится ему. Братья окружают его стремительно быстро, не как было до этого, и совершенно не повышают голос. Не хотят перебудить всех? Так глупо это, потому что прислуга уже давно проснулась, пусть для Луи половина восьмого утра до сих пор казалось слишком рано. Всегда казалось, потому что по своей природе он в душе был совой, когда новое тело кричало ему о павлинах.

— Опять бежишь в лес? С гадкими Тенями дружбу водишь, да? А я же говорил, что ты больной.

— Кажется, мы уже проходили это, — Луи тяжело вздыхает и устало смотрит на Голо, который сделал шаг к нему. — И я все разы показывал тебе и твоим братьям, что могу противостоять вам.

— Да у тебя нет даже крыльев! Ты — ничто, ублюдок Кихов и не на своей земле. Ничто и звать никак.

Слишком взрослые слова для такого ребёнка, как Голо. Луи понимает, что он копирует кого-то из своих родителей, которые так отзываются о нём. Ну… не удивительно, если учесть, что Мир застрял в подобии Средневековья, пусть и искажённого. Ких, вновь тяжело вздохнув, достаёт из кармана тёмно-коричневых брюк небольшой мешочек и развязывает его, высыпая на руку белый порошок.

— Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал стишок про мальчика, его папеньку и арсеник? — спрятав опустевший мешочек обратно в карман, юноша поднимает взгляд на Голо, который с нарастающим страхом стал смотреть на него.

— Т-тебе не могли продать… его.

— Могли, не могли, — Ких пожимает плечами. — Проще убедиться, проверив наглядно. Не правда ли?

Луи вдыхает на полную грудь и резко выдыхает, из-за чего порошок летит в сторону Голо. Крик, наполненный ужасом, и братья разбегаются кто куда, позабыв о своём желании побить его. Ких не сдерживает смешка, отряхивая руки от соли, и мотает головой. Действительно поверили, что это яд… Дети. Такие дети. И Луи совершенно не отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что в груди вспыхивает тепло, которое усиливает чувство свершившейся мести. Не до этого. Если не поторопиться, то опоздает, а Мэдриль — не Олеорд, ждать его не будет даже лишнюю минуту.


	14. Глава 13. Равноденствие

Ярмарка! Луи любил ярмарки, пусть в прошлой жизни и не побывал ни на одной. Но из фильмов и документальных передач про различных маньяков-убийц такие места нравились ему. А как Олеорд поведал ему, что празднество на Равноденствие выглядит не просто, как обычная ярмарка, но присутствуют различные конкурсы, а с наступлением темноты поджигают соломенную «куклу» Миноса — символ того, что Икар победил зло и позволил Суль и Селене равноправно владеть Миром, то Ких загорелся идеей пойти на это веселье. Неужто такое кому-то могло не понравиться?

Удивлением стало то, что Сент-Леруа разместился на втором месте в Центральных Землях по проведению праздника Равноденствия. Первым был городок, что самое интересное, не Хиваш, который являлся столицей, а Ису’криг, разместившийся у океана в сторону Западных Земель. Самое масштабное гуляние проводилось в более жарком месте, но в этом году Кор-Эллейд Второй из рода Кхгар решил прибыть в провинцию Восточных Земель у себя в царстве… И в такие моменты Луи безгранично благодарен Олеорду, что тому удалось вбить ему в голову все эти имена и названия городов. Язык же можно так сломать. Но суть оставалась всё равно одна — король Центральных Земель прибыл сегодня ночью, перед рассветом, в Сент-Леруа.

За три дня до прибытия Кор-Эллейда, в город приехали слуги короля и стали вычищать улочки и дома так, как будто сам Икар решил вернуться. Луи никогда не видел, чтобы настолько сильно пеклись о чистоте улиц… правда, он никогда и не видел королей вживую. Даже в прошлой жизни никогда не ездил к Белому Дому и не видел собственными глазами президента. Шестерых. Ну, и немножко седьмого застал, но уж в младенческом возрасте точно было не до политики. За день же до прибытия Кхгар, в Сент-Леруа явилась личная стража Кор-Эллейда, которая прочёсывала каждый проулок и не стыдились заходить в каждый дом. Конечно, король же будет, безопасность превыше всего.

Кор-Эллейд Второй занял трон Кор-Эллейда Первого, своего отца, тридцать четыре года тому назад, когда ему было всего одиннадцать лет. Многие были против, чтобы ребёнок выходил из своих «ясель», но они забывали, что род Кхгар всегда воспитывали своих наследников достойно. Кор-Эллейду после смерти отца было трудно, потому что, как оказалось, советники и другие прокурадоры* были причастны к скорому уходу бывшего короля, и избавиться от них было куда тяжелее, чем думал. В свои теперешние сорок пять, которые не являлись большими, зрелыми годами для тех, кто познал частичную правду об истинной сущности вечной жизни, Кхгар был достойным представителем королевских воронов: иссиня-чёрные перья хвоста и крыльев, волосы темнее ночи, бледность кожи, которую сравнивали почти что со снегом. И лишь глаза были красными из-за того, что его мать была внучкой тех, кто являлся братом и сестрой, которые выступали двоюродными родственниками отцу Кор-Эллейду. Какой ужас — Луи запомнил этот бред, который ему действительно понадобился.

По той политике, которую вёл король Кхгар, можно было сказать, что он любимчик народа, только Олеорд продолжал почти что внушать Киху, что правитель сделал необдуманную глупость, решив взять в раду прокурадора из Южных Земель, который позиционировал себя сбежавшим от бедности. Если сбежал, то не становишься известной личностью, а работаешь для себя, для своей нормальной жизни. Луи не особо понимал такого предвзятого отношения Зета, но лезть с расспросами не стал. Кор-Эллейд Первый заключил брак собственного сына с дочерью из клана воронов с Восточных Земель, отец которой был советником тогда ещё живого Ких-Дорра, однако Суль не даровала им детей. Лучшие целители, но всё тот же результат и один приговор — бесплодие Сурелы. Заводить интрижки на стороне — король был воспитан не так, не то положение у него было, да и если кто-то был у него для утех в постели, то ни разу не был замечен. Сурела продолжала жить во дворце вместе со своим мужем, которого не любила так же, как и не любили её, но они за столько лет вместе стали хорошими друзьями.

И вот, Кхгар-Кор-Эллейд Второй прибыл в Сент-Леруа, в котором за два дня до приезда короля начали появляться торговцы со всех уголков Мира, почти со всех, начали обустраивать поле для чучела и ночного пиршества с развлечениями, украшать улочки города цветами, гирляндами и большими бумажными лампами, которые он раньше видел только по картинкам из Японии.

Йу-йу, накануне, прочитала почти что нотацию, как вести себя, прекрасно понимая, что «молодой господин» не будет всё время с ней. Не привлекать чрезмерное внимание, не покупать никакой живности, раз он собрался пробоваться в Академию, если хочет кушать — не брать ничего с моллюсками, потому что «у вас от них несварение», не пытаться участвовать в тех конкурсах, которые построены на силе авесов, не выходить за ограничивающий барьер, который специально выстроил личный нукер Кхгара по периметру города и который куполом накрывал поле, не пытаться прорваться в дом, в котором остановился король, и, уж тем более, если Кор-Эллейд будет замечен на улице, не лететь к нему с криками восхищения. Луи не был настолько дураком, но послушно кивал головой на каждое слово Йу-йу, чувствуя приятное тепло из-за такой заботы.

Нянечка строго, но не долго, потому что не умела она злиться на этого ребёнка, которого стала считать своим, посмотрела на Киха и дала ему довольно увесистый мешочек с монетами и со словами, чтобы он не потерял его или не отвлёкся, чтобы его не своровали.

— Я понимаю, что вы молоды и кровь вам бьёт в голову, но, прошу вас, вернитесь домой к первому часу ночи.

— Так… поздно? — ошарашенно, от такой свободы, спрашивает Луи.

— Я уверена, что с вами рядом будет господин Зет, поэтому не волнуюсь. А в полночь обещают какой-то сюрприз, что привёз с собой Король Кхгар.

Пускай, ему то лучше, больше времени, чтобы попробовать себя везде. Крепко привязав мешочек к поясу, Луи почти что бегом выходит из дома. Йу-йу пыталась заставить надеть его белоснежную юкату с такими же нижними белыми брюками, но Ких не мог позволить себе выделяться ещё сильнее. Мало того, что он почти полностью альбинос и без крыльев, так и ещё сильнее быть белым пятном, поэтому натянул всё в тёмных цветах. Йу-йу предупредила, что на ярмарку может прибыть делегация из Восточных Земель — их нужно сторониться, потому что они единственные, кто знает в лицо Луифэля, а вот обычных торговцев из земель Кихов не стоит сторониться, ведь им всё равно, кому продавать свои товары, а самые лучшие украшения именно у них.

Даже до его дома доносился шум веселья, смешанный с музыкой и сладковатым запахом выпечки. Луи специально не завтракал, чтобы попробовать абсолютно всё, но желудок не разделял таких желаний своего хозяина. Перекинув косу (позор какой, чтобы парень ходил с косой, но Йу-йу показалось, что это будет мило и меньше хлопот) вперёд через плечо, юноша спускается в городок, в котором почти невозможно было протолкнуться.

Центральную улицу заполонили торговцы со своими раскладками, на которых пестрели различные предметы, из-за чего та казалась ещё уже. Много авесов, много цветов перьев, одежды, запахов, звуков, отчего радость сама по себе поднимает голову, чтобы влиться в общее веселье. Луи не сдерживает улыбку, во все глаза рассматривая преобразившуюся за одну ночь улицу, стараясь сообразить, с чего начать. Насколько он знал, то на перекрёстке, что ровно разместился по центру главной улицы, если свернуть налево, то этот путь выведет к полю, которое будет полностью обустроено лишь к наступлению ночи, а если повернуть направо — выведет к озеру, который сделали вчера специально для развлечений и утренних ритуальных омовений жрецов, которые после благословят землю, по которой будут ходить целый год. Все торговцы не уместились на одной улице, поэтому заходили на более мелкие ответвления, из-за чего те становились в разы уже.

Луи начинает с самого начала, обходя почти каждого торговца. Мясо на шпажках под сладковатым соусом и с овощами настолько лёгкое и почти что тает во рту, что Ких с трудом заставляет себя отойти от приветливой Труппи, которая всё подавала и подавала шпажки голодному дитю, который чудом словил освободившуюся треногу рядом с открытой торговой лавкой. Взгляд то тут, то там наталкивался на повозки с книгами, и Луи удивлялся, как это возле них не нашёл Олеорда.

Остановившись рядом с торговцем, который хвастался лучшими магическими артефактами, Луи невзначай интересуется, откуда прибыл этот товар. Восточные Земли. Как и говорила Йу-йу, однако юноша совершенно ничего не смыслил в этом, а судить по красоте… Нет, то, что он видел, Киху нравилось. Всё хрупкое, утончённое, без лишних аляпистых цветов, которые бы точно были неуместными. Золота было мало, лишь несколько подвесок, большинство же было из серебра и обычного дерева. Роспись, вензеля, камни, металлические вставки, перья… трупы эмбрионов, если это они, а не просто высохшее мясо, шерсть. Луи не был из брезгливых, образование и работа не давали быть ему слабым, поэтому удивляло лишь то, что такое продаётся столь открыто, не сокрыто под прилавком или не продаётся в незаконном порядке. Всё же некоторые моменты жизнедеятельности авесом в Мире для Киха остаются загадкой.

Взгляд медленно бродит по магическим «украшениям», пока внутренний голос подсчитывал полное количество оставшихся монет. Юноша не знал, какова ценовая политика не в праздничные дни, поэтому всё, что попадалось на глаза и было подписано ценником, вызывало ровным счётом ничего. Торговец не говорит ничего, не предлагает, потому что всё и так видно, помогая лишь тем, кто уже решил что-то приобрести. Взгляд останавливается на медальоне, который был подвешен на золотой цепочке на крючке. Один среди многих. Привлекающий внимание. Бронзовое солнце с пятью лучами было размером в половину ладонь и манило его с каждой секундой сильнее, но отсутствия небольшого клочка бумаги с цифрой, обозначающее сумму, останавливало от поспешных решений.

— Прошу прощения, — Луи привлекает внимание торговца, который тут же поворачивается к нему лицом, позволяя рассмотреть в вырезе на шее перья с зеленоватым отливом. — Сколько стоит медальон в виде солнца?

— Тридцать пять монеро.

Пусть он и не был евреем, да простят его все граждане Израиля, но даже для него тридцать пять золотых монет — много. Слишком много. Но продавец снимает с крючка медальон и протягивает его вперёд, показывая со своей ладони. В центре был выдавлен молодой месяц, который отчётливо просматривался с любой стороны. Единение Суль и Селены, которые Луи видит не в первый раз. И не в первый раз Селена изображается не как луна, а как мужское воплощение.

Луи понимает, что выделенной ему Йу-йу суммы хватит на три таких медальона, но… Стоит ли? Нужно ли так необдуманно тратить свой капитал? Торговец говорит, что это украшение — не просто безделушка. Он сам не знает, как медальон появился среди его коллекции, но было бы грешно, если бы оставил такую опасную красоту у себя.

— Дело вот в чём, этот медальон имеет свой характер: если попробуешь без его на то желания воспользоваться вложенной силой — он начнёт сам выпивать из тебя силу, пока ты не упадёшь в обморок и не прекратишь попыток требовать от него то, чего он не хочет.

— Поэтому за почти полную бессмыслицу вы требуете тридцать пять монеро?

— Но если душа в этом артефакте захочет дать силу — она это сделает. Пошёл я, значится, в лес за горицветом. Забрёл невесь куда. А там волки, голодные, которые решили полакомиться мной. Я совсем забыл о медальоне, который взял непонятно зачем, но тот, почуяв опасность, взял и отогнал своей силой всех волков, после чего указал мне путь домой.

Врёт… или нет. Луи не видел, чтобы торговец лукавил, однако сомнения всё же были. Идиотом родился, идиотом и помрёт. Вздохнув, Ких развязывает шнуровку на мешочке и отсчитывает тридцать пять монет, передавая их авесу и получая взамен медальон. Прохладный, словно лежал в снегу, и почти что вибрирует, что, конечно же, просто кажется ему. Луи почти что любовно проводит подушечкой указательного пальца по выдавленному месяцу и, расстегнув застёжку цепочки, закрепляет его на шее, сразу же пряча медальон под тёмно-коричневую кофту. Разговор о внутренней силе амулета кажется бессмысленным, потому что он ничего не чувствует. Совсем. Ну, зато красивая побрякушка, которая совсем не стоит тех денег.

Торговец благодарит его за успешное приобретение медальона и говорит, что в будущем, если они ещё раз пересекутся, то юноша должен будет просто показать свой амулет и получит всё, что захочет, бесплатно. Это… Это был приятный плюс, потому что неизвестно, что будет дальше. Луи кивает головой и скрывается в толпе, пробираясь дальше в неизвестном направлении. Хочет обойти всё, потому что… Неосознанно Ких останавливается у лавки с животными и удивлённо смотрит на чёрного в жёлтую полоску кота, который лежал на клетке с синими бабочками. Даже в таком положении животное выглядело так, как будто сожрало двух своих собратьев и переработало их для своего роста. Хвост был скручен в спираль, походя на «домик» улитки в три плотных круга, и кончик с пушистой кисточкой выбивался из центра. Кот, если это он, поднимает голову, словно почувствовал взгляд на себе, сладко зевает, показывая клыкастую пасть, и открывает янтарные глаза с тонкой полоской зрачка. Три глаза, которые выстроились в ряд. Три глаза, которые моргали в разнобой. Что-то… не готов к такой реальности.

Кот, пошевелив вибриссами, снова кладёт голову на лапы и закрывает глаза, совершенно не обращая внимания на шум вокруг. Даже здесь эти животные были непонятными. Улыбнувшись самими краешками губ, Луи отходит от лавки и замечает в толпе знакомую фигуру. Глубокие бордовые одежды, вновь высокий и жёсткий даже на вид воротник, как будто Олеорд не чувствовал неудобств. И крылья… Когда большая часть авесом старалась не показывать свои крылья и хвосты в такой толкучке лишь из-за страха, что перья испачкаются или, не дай Суль, сломаются, Зет не скрывал их, как делал это всегда. Настоящая сипуха, хищная, опасная, которую никто не сторониться здесь.

Ких ловко петляет, уворачивается и вклинивается среди авесов, стремясь к Олеорду. Глупо его звать в толпе и тогда, когда музыка стала играть громче. Волосы цвета песка были собраны в низкий хвост, который слабо перехватывался тонким кожаным ремешком, следа от монокля как и не было. Зет стоял и осматривал небольшие горшки с разномастными растениями, малая часть из которых шевелились по своему желанию, после чего указывает золотым когтем на вазон с красными цветками, который пожилая женщина берёт и ставит куда-то под прилавок.

— Не думал, что мы найдём друг друга здесь, — не оборачиваясь, произносит Олеорд, стоит только Киху остановиться рядом с ним.

— Спишем это на удачу.

Луи стоит рядом и молча ждёт, пока авесу отдадут какой-то небольшой мешочек, за который тот заплатил. Интерес должен быть в меру, да и, честно, не до этого было юноше — выпрашивать какую-то информацию, когда окружающий мир был куда интересней…

— Удача — это миф, Луифэль, — Зет прячет мешочек в карман камзола. — Вы решили составить мне компанию, дабы разбавить свою одинокую прогулку, или просто подошли приветствовать меня?

— Первое. Я не знаю, куда себя приткнуть.

Олеорд кивает головой и (как же Киха до сих пор напрягают абсолютно чёрные глаза авеса) предлагает пройти к мастерам ковки, которые всегда устраивают красочные представления. Зет рассказывает о том, когда возникла традиция отмечать Равноденствие, что лишь во Вторую Эпоху стали проводить такие ярмарки, ведь авесы начали забывать начальную природу этого дня. Пусть Олеорд и был от природы довольно однотипной во всём личностью, но всегда мог рассказать любую информацию настолько завлекающе и вкрадчиво, что хотелось слушать часами.

Как оказалось, музыку играли лишь в одном месте, но благодаря кристаллам, которые были подвешены вместе с гирляндами, по всему Сент-Леруа разносились песни. «Музыканты сейчас на сцене на поле, потому что носить инструменты по всему улочке — нелогично. И пусть поле ещё обустраивается для вечера, но можно спокойно прийти, посидеть и насладиться музыкой», — поясняет Олеорд, когда они останавливаются у мастеров ковки.

Двое авесов, спины которых полностью покрывали чёрные перья, синхронно били молотком по куску металла, который лежал на наковальне, пока за их спинами с каждым новым ударом пламя в жаровне извергало искры. Луи завороженно смотрел, как на руках мужчин мышцы перекатывались под кожей с каждым движением, как искры поднимались в воздух, приобретая форму небольших птичек, которые срывались в небо и там же растворялись.

— Не думал, что ты любишь такое.

Голос раздаётся слишком неожиданно за их спинами, из-за чего Луи подпрыгивает на месте и резко оборачивается назад. Мэдриль… Зачем так подкрадываться?! Олеорд, как стоял с ровной спиной, так и продолжал стоять, словно совершенно не испугался. Он авес вообще? Живое существо? Или Ких чего-то не знает о Мире и какой-то «терминатор» всё же существует здесь?

— Это ты мне? — не скрывая своего недовольства, спрашивает юноша и вопросительно изгибает правую бровь.

— Да сдался ты мне, — Мэдриль вовсе не смотрит на Киха, лишь теснит его немного в сторону, чтобы втиснуться рядом с Зетом.

— На работу всегда приятно смотреть. Тем более, не каждый день встретишь крохалей**.

— Я, как бы, тоже редкий, — со злыми нотками тянет мужчина.

— До тебя я встречал с полсотни орланов-белохвостов.

Луи еле сдерживает улыбку и опускает голову вниз. Один, как маленький мальчик, пытается понравится девочке и ревнует к каждому столбу, второй — как настоящая маленькая девочка игнорирует все знаки внимания, набивая себе цену побольше. Кажется, психология что людей с Земли, что авесов из Мира, — одинаковые и до простого нелепы в попытках ухаживания. Ких уж очень давно заметил, что Мэдриль танцует брачные танцы вокруг Олеорда, но никак не мог понять, почему Зет не сделает ничего в ответ. Если не хочет внимания — ну, скажи, что «ты мне противен», а если наоборот — подай ответный знак. А вообще, он сам ещё ребёнок, как бы, и влезать во взрослые отношения никак не собирался.

— Пацан, — Мэдриль всё же обращает на Киха внимание и склоняется к нему, чтобы Олеорд не слышал их, — здрысни отсюда, пока я твои ножки и ручки не поотрывал за ехидные усмешки.

Опасность — Зет чувствует её от авеса рядом, но не ведёт и пальцем, чтобы оборвать её. Мэдриль, сказав что-то Луифэлю, который улыбается более ехидно и что-то говорит в ответ, на что мужчина заметно злится, выравнивается и более не смотрит на юношу. Краем глаза Олеорд наблюдает за тем, как Ких закатывает глаза и, покачав головой, отходит от них, а после и вовсе теряется в толпе.

— Не стоило гнать ребёнка, который был заинтересован в представлении, — с холодом произносит Зет, поворачивая голову в сторону мужчины.

— А он сам захотел посмотреть на купающихся, вот и убежал.

Олеорд долгие секунды смотрит в глаза авеса, которые так и лучились весельем, и, хмыкнув себе под нос, возвращает всё внимание крохалям. Они были братьями, что читалось в одинаковых линиях скул и носов. Тот, который был старше, позволяет младшему забрать будущий двуручный меч и поднимает взгляд, осматривая с ног до головы Зета, который в ответ лишь еда заметно выгибает вопросительно бровь. Он был выше этого, не нужно было вовсе… Олеорд спотыкается на мысли, стоит только почувствовать прикосновение к своим пальцам, которые, неуверенно погладив, обхватывают и несильно сжимают.

— Что ты делаешь? — ледяной он и авес поворачивает голову в сторону Мэдриля.

— Идём пройдёмся. Не целый же день торчать рядом с этими показушниками.

Его тянут за собой и Олеорд списывает прикосновение к себе на банальное привлечение внимания. Это в привычке Мэдриля — рушить личное пространство, чтобы посмеяться над другими. Авес вытягивает свои пальцы из чужой ладони и складывает руки за спиной, неспешно идя рядом с мужчиной. Что-то говорить — он не знал, о чём можно поговорить с Мэдрилем, пусть и знал о его жизни многое.

Они проходили мимо торговцев, которые, чем ближе к полю, завышали цены на свои продукты. Праздник — лишний повод получить деньги. Именно это портило истоки Равноденствия, что приводило в тоску Олеорда, как ценителя истинности во всём.

— Я это, хотел бы вернуть тебе монеты…

— Не стоит, — перебивает Мэдриля авес. — Я знаю, что тебя взяли на работу, и ты можешь вернуть полноценную сумму, но, считай, это толчок тебе, чтобы в будущем ты вновь не скатывался на самое дно.

— Ага, — не слишком воодушевлённо тянет мужчина. — Мне тут рыбка нашептала, что ты подал прошение в Академию Воинов Многоликого. Что, боишься отпускать золотую попку припадочного?

— Следи за своим языком, — холод приобретает угрожающие нотки. — Мой присмотр не помешает Луифэлю. И я знаю достаточно много для того, чтобы стать учителем не только для одного.

— Ты будешь лучшим, — негромко говорит Мэдриль, но его всё равно слышат и с долей удивления косятся. — И что, когда ответ дадут?

— Меня уже ждут преподавать историю с этой осени.

— Когда…

— Сегодня. Утром мне дали ответ.

Всё веселье сходит с лица Мэдриля моментально и он опускает голову вниз, смотря себе под ноги. Так реагировать на его слова… Но Зет всё равно чувствует странное покалывание в груди, рядом с которым разрастается непонятное тепло. У него не было никого, кто бы расстраивался из-за того, что в скором времени они не увидятся. Это просто… необычно как-то, пугающе.

— Думаю, директор Академии лишь обрадуется, если лучший ученик вернётся в родные стены и будет учить подрастающее поколение, — непонятно зачем Олеорд хочет успокоить и даже подбодрить авеса.

— Ты так думаешь? — Мэдриль поднимает взгляд на Зета.

— Кто знает, — на что тут же звучит громкий смех, наполненный вернувшимся весельем.

— Ну, раз так… Позволь мне хоть угостить тебя чем-то, раз ты такой принципиальный и не хочешь забирать назад свои же деньги.

Ну, что же, раз так хочет, то примет такое предложение. Пусть каким бы Олеорд не был со стороны, как бы не выглядел в глазах других льдом, но он любил вкусно поесть. Это было единственной страшной слабостью в жизни авеса, которую он поощрял, пусть это случалось не слишком часто. Но… всё равно, он не должен был безмолвно давать разрешение Мэдрилю делать для него такое.

В центре главной улицы как-то сумели найти пятачок на десять столиков, а в доме обустроили кухню и завезли столько продуктов, что хватило бы на целый год для жителей Сент-Леруа. Таверна «У дикого шки***» находилась под властью семьи Кхгар и найти его можно было на четырёх Землях, поэтому совершенно не удивительно такое обилие еды. И цены. Цены кусались, поэтому не все столики были заняты, пусть их и было мало на такое количество приехавших на празднество. Олеорд пытается тактично намекнуть Мэдрилю, что, вряд ли им здесь место, но мужчина делает вид, что оглох. И ослеп ещё до кучи. Поэтому довольно сильно давит на плечо Зета, чтобы тот сел за стол, и сам уходит сделать заказ.

Авесы обходят место для «еды» так, словно были водой, которая обтекала камень, некоторые лишь изредка бросают взгляды на трапезничающих, надеясь увидеть Кор-Эллейда Второго. Олеорд лишь смеялся про себя на такую глупость, потому что, пусть король и прибыл в Сент-Леруа, но он не выйдет просто так прогуляться по улице. Среди толпы. Где, пусть и был рядом нукер с дополнительной охранной, могли с лёгкостью вонзить клинок под левую лопатку. Король не мог допустить такой халатности к своей же жизни. Тем более тогда, когда в его государстве начинает назревать бунт. Олеорд не понимал, почему Кор-Эллейд не замечал очевидного.

Крылья за спиной кажутся лишним элементом, которые не дают нормально облокотиться на спинку стула. Авес прикрывает глаза, ведёт плечами и тянет внутри себя своё птичье начало, чувствуя лёгкую щекотку, с которым крылья полностью исчезают. Никогда не было ему удобно с крыльями под кожей, в мышцах, в костях, как будто тяжесть появляется на плечах.

— У тебя красивые крылья.

Мэдриль появляется так же неожиданно, как возле ковки, но мужчина не пугается, лишь открывает глаза и смотрит на уже сидящего напротив авеса. Снова про крылья… Знает ли он, что такие комплименты говорят лишь тому, кто нравится и с кем хочешь сблизиться? Нет. Олеорд хотел верить в то, что Мэдриль — дурак. Так проще жить.

— Такие же, как и у других сипух, — с натянутым холодом произносит Зет.

— Но другие — это не ты, — Мэдриль замолкает, понимая, что говорит лишнее. — Я заказал клефтико, долмадакью с дзадзыкой и лукум. Ну, и вино… Ты же пьёшь?

— Да, — нет, не пьёт и зачем-то врёт. — Это слишком дорого, я не могу позволить…

— Я настаиваю и не принимаю отказ.

Твёрдый тон, который сбивает весь напор продолжать спорить дальше. А когда перед ним ставят глиняный горшочек и снимают крышечку — Олеорд позорно ретируется со своей независимостью и самостоятельностью. Молочный ягнёнок запечённый с овощами, что просто грешно было доставать из горшочка на тарелку, издавал слишком соблазнительный белый дым, который сладко впивался в лёгкие. Не менее соблазнительные виноградные листья, которые явно были тёмные из-за маринада, белый соус, что даже на вид выглядел как облако. И разноцветные кубики лукума, присыпаны белой пудрой, в некоторых даже можно было увидеть орехи и мелкие цветы. Любовь к еде слишком сильная и отказываться от этого всего Зет не собирается.

— За то, что ты перестал быть занудным.

Олеорд поднимает взгляд, в котором, как бы не было странно, виднелась доля удивления, но оно исчезает сразу же, стоит увидеть приподнятую руку Мэдриля с бокалом. Не будет пить много. Не может отказаться, потому что за него уже заплатили. Нет, Мэдриль поплатиться за свою щедрость, пусть не сейчас, но… Преследует же какие-то цели.

Вздохнув, Олеорд берёт свой наполненный кубок и поднимает его так же, как авес, из-за чего два металлических бока прижимаются друг к другу. Еда куда привлекательней, чем спиртное. Кубок дотрагивается до губ, и Зет делает небольшой глоток. Сладковато, забыл вкус и не хотел его вспоминать, вяжет кончик языка и стоит только проглотить, как тепло оставляет свои мазки в горле. Неплохо, что озвучивает Олеорд и замечает быструю улыбку на губах Мэдриля, словно это его личная заслуга.

Мясо вкуснее. Стоит только положить его на кончик языка, как оно почти что тает. Мягкое, нежное, даже всё равно на то, что рассказывает Мэдриль, пусть по привычке продолжал ловить каждое слово, запоминая их. Говорит о работе, которую нашёл и которая была более законная, чем делал всегда — прогнать с полей червей, что завелись в земле непонятно откуда. Это действительно было странно, чтобы тени появились в том грунте, за которым хорошо следят.

— Так это зрачки у тебя, — Мэдриль обрывает свою речь о червях и ловит взгляд авеса своим. — Странная реакция — они сужаются на алкоголь.

— У всех сипух такая особенность: то, что вызывает у авесов расширения зрачка — у нас всё наоборот.

— А радужка жёлтая, — мужчина подпирает голову рукой, с глупой улыбкой рассматривая чужие глаза и не слабо напрягая этим Олеорда.

Тем временем Луи не знал, куда приткнуть себя, пока не затерялся на часы в лавке с зеркалами. Искривление тела, сквозные зеркала для общения (подобие на мобильные телефоны), порталы, вид в другие параллельные миры, которые, на самом деле, просто красивая ложь, потому что в Мире никто не верил в то, что есть другие Вселенные, схожие на их родную планету. Но сказка красивая и картинка, показываемая гладкой поверхностью, тоже была красивой.

Ких не знал, как ему относится к Мэдрилю с его новыми «подвигами». То, что он стал более непредсказуемым — правда, и это не нравилось Луи. Но он был немного рад, потому что Олеорд положительно влиял на авеса, что перестал так доставать юношу по поводу и без. Ну… Лишь бы только эти двое не сделали глупостей, потому что, Ких чуял это своей задницей, отыгрываться будут на нём, как на крайнем.

Выбравшись из лавки с зеркалами одновременно с тем, как солнце стало стремиться к линии горизонту, и корит себя за своё неправильное чувство восприятия времени. Гуляющих стало в разы меньше, и Луи надеялся, что Олеорд, как умный, смог выбрать место получше не только для себя. И не только для Мэдриля. А если так, то сгонит его и сядет рядом с Зетом, ему такое позволено.

Юноша старается не бежать, но и не идти прогулочным шагом, добираясь до поля за рекордные пять минут. Музыка не звучала, лишь гомон авесов, которые были более оживлённые, чем днём. Много столов, которые ломились от еды и напитков, резвящиеся дети, которые бегали и тягали за собой цветные ленты, взрослые, стремящиеся к центру поля, где окружали приподнятую над землёй сцену. Было неудобно расталкивать авесов, но… Да в жопу! Пора вспомнить свои походы на рок-концерты, где он был наглее. Правда, здесь более спокойные ответы будут на эту наглость, потому что он ещё ребёнок. И это не рокеры. Что-то позитивное есть.

Выбрав направление лишь по зову интуиции, Луи, как крейсер, врезается в толпу, уверенно пробираясь ближе к сцене, у которой начали тушить сферы. Трудно, особенно если учесть, что многие решили не прятать свои хвосты. Кто в здравом уме оставляет свои слабости на виду с таким количеством народа?

— Я же говорил, что словлю.

Слова звучат как-то отстранено, и Киха хватают за локоть, заставляя резко остановиться. В этот раз Луи не пугается, лишь недовольно смотрит на Мэдриля, который и словил его. Олеорд стоял рядом и выглядел более спокойным, не таким… ледяным, как всегда. Может, он погорячился с выводами и именно Мэдриль меняет Зета.

Юноше поясняют, что сейчас должно быть огненное шоу, устраиваемое всегда, как дань памяти Икару — горит, но не умирает. Однако Киха интересует не это, совсем не то. По левую сторону от них находилось возвышение, на котором стояло два кресла. Черноволосый мужчина сидел в кресле, верхушка спинки которого создавала иллюзию пятиконечной короны. Чёрные, без единой вышивки или украшения, одежды подчёркивали ненормальную бледность, которая была видно даже в сумерках, и алые глаза — цвет очень ярко виднелся даже на приличном расстоянии. Луи вздрагивает, стоит мужчине, словно почувствовав его взгляд, направить всё внимание именно на него, отвлекаясь от своего собеседника — блеклого, на его фоне, авеса, что совершенно не высказывает своего недовольства из-за этого, и поспешно отворачивает голову обратно к сцене. Король Центральных Земель. Такой, каким Ких его себе и представлял. Чужая сила чувствуется даже здесь, его заинтересованность, которая, конечно же, была направлена не только на него. Но… не особо приятное зудящее чувство не радовало юношу.

Первый глухой удар в барабан оповещает о тишине, которую даже не разрушает детский смех. Мэдриль, чтобы показаться в глазах Олеорда ещё лучшим, ставит Луи перед собой, дабы тот мог видеть сцену ещё лучше. Пятеро авесов, полностью бескрылые и бесхвостые, стояли по центру, склонив головы вниз и сжимая в руках длинные палки. Рассмотреть лица невозможно — набежавшая тень беспощадна.

Второй глухой удар и авесы вскидывают левые руки вверх, из-за чего огонь вспыхивает на четырёх концах палок. Музыка разрывается гулкими ударами, глухими и глубокими, к барабанам добавляется скрипка, затягивая боевую песнь. И стоит только девушке начать петь, как «актёры» начинают двигаться. Шаг вперёд, вскинутые вторые руки к первым, чтобы сжать две горящие палки воедино, закружить вокруг своей оси на одной ноге, а после припасть на вторую и с глухими выкриками, вторящим песне девушке, ударить концами палок по деревянной сцене, разбрасывая во все стороны искры. Луи завороженно смотрел на всю картину целиком, позволял музыке погружать его в странное состояние. Танец… представление… Нет, это искусство, которое требует поклонения. Полосы огня сливались в одну палитру, и Ких потерял осознание того, что танцует не пламя само по себе, а благодаря чужой помощи.

Песня резко обрывается, кажется, что слишком быстро, и четверо авесов припадают на одно колено, полностью опуская голову вниз. И лишь один, мужчина, лицо которого до сих пор было невидимым для Луи, стоит на месте, плавно выводя горящими палками в воздухе перевёрнутые восьмёрки. Скрипка возобновляет свой плач, потому что к ней не присоединяется барабан, и девушка тянет слова о возрождении и замкнуто круге. Мужчина делает медленный оборот вокруг себя, прогибается в спине назад, столь плавно становясь на руки и отталкиваясь ногами, делая колесо. Последние слова, смысл которых Луи уже не слышит, потому что авес быстро взмахивает руками вверх, из-за чего создаётся впечатление огненных крыльев, и по его костюму расползаются оранжевые светящиеся спирали, позволяя рассмотреть его.

Секундное затишье после окончания выступления и толпа начинает громко хлопать, некоторые даже свистели. Но Луи было всё равно… Лицо. Этот острый нос, немного глубоко посажены глаза, тонкие губы и выходящий маскулинный подбородок. Нет… Такого не может быть. Просто не бывает. Не… бывает. Мужчина улыбается авесам и, перехватив палки одной рукой, ладонь второй прижимает к груди и склоняет верхнюю часть тела в поклоне.

Дыхание учащается, ладони покрываются холодным потом от волнения, глаза начинает жечь от отсутствия моргания. Стоит мужчине спуститься вниз, как Луи делает неосознанный шаг. Второй. Третий. Он почти с силой толкает стоящую на его пути девушку, которая говорит что-то нелестное. Ему нужно! Он должен!..

— Майкл! — громкий оклик, который тонет в шуме толпы, и Ких совершенно не обращает должного внимания на вспыхнувшую боль в груди, которая не давала вдохнуть. — Майкл!

Более громко, срывая голос, и его слышат. Мужчина останавливается и поворачивает голову в его сторону, а Луи, сделав ещё один шаг, чувствует, как у него подкашиваются ноги. Земля слишком близко, но сознание закрывается чёрной пеленой, из-за чего Луи уже не чувствует, как его подхватывают на руки, не давая расшибить голову о твёрдую землю.

****

***

Был ли смысл ехать в Сент-Леруа? Адер утверждал, что терять дни на бессмысленную поездку не было смысла, но его советник никогда не умел видеть настоящую истину под внешней оболочке правды. Поэтому Кор-Эллейд сделал то, что посчитал нужным. И не прогадал.

Сент-Леруа не изменился совсем с последнего раза, как был здесь. Пять лет — срок большой, однако эти авесы ценили стабильность. Но вот танец-дань Фениксу — новенькое. Насколько он знал, а Кор-Эллейд знал очень многое, никто не ставил такие выступления, особенно поджигая себя под конец. Пусть все авесы уважали и любили Икара, но огня боялись больше, ведь совершенно не владели возможностью к воскрешению. А этот мужчина лучился лишь довольством и добродушием, как будто для него это было в порядке вещей. Кор-Эллейд не знал таких смельчаков, но таковы привлекали его своей силой воли и каждой обдуманностью поступков.

— Необычно, — подаёт голос Адер, когда танец заканчивается, и внимательно осматривает лицо своего короля. — Мне пригласить его к вам?

Кор-Эллейд в ответ лишь поднимает указательный палец, ладонь всё это время лежала на подлокотнике кресла, и не обращает внимание на поднявшегося на ноги советника. Взгляд бредёт по толпе, замечая мальчишку, который почти падает на землю, но авес подхватывает его на руки, из-за чего стоящие вокруг заметно расступаются. Душно — не удивительно, что ребёнку стало плохо. А после ворон обращает внимание на мужчину, костюм которого постепенно начинал тускнеть. Сильный, смелый и… отрицательно качает головой, после чего разворачивается и уходит от явно растерявшегося Адера.

Отказал? Ему никто не смеет отказывать, потому что за молчание даёт большую плату. А если не срабатывает — его нукер быстро устранял проблему. Репутация во времена, которые начинали становиться нестабильными, была куда важнее. Грязные методы, не спорит, но Кор-Эллейд готов был пользоваться ими.

— Ваше Величество, он… отказал, — произносит Адер, вернувшись обратно и нервно откашлявшись. — Он сказал, что у него есть более важные дела, которые, в отличии от вас, не могут подождать.

— Вот как, — совершенно сухо говорит Кор-Эллейд и не сдерживает улыбки, всё ещё ловя в толпе фигуру «огненного бога». — Так как, ты говоришь, его зовут?

— Скирос, Ваше Величество, Мон-Скирос.

Скирос, значит… Раз он может подождать — подождёт, если авес так уверен в их следующей встрече. И, словно почувствовав внимание короля, Мон останавливается и оборачивается, смотря прямо в глаза, на что Кор-Эллейд кивает головой. Да, король подождёт, дабы после разбавить свою чёрную жизнь огненными красками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Прокурадор – синоним к слову «депутат».   
> **Крохаль (чешуйчатый односторонний крохаль) – редкий вид птиц, которые обитают вблизи рек: https://batop.ru/sites/default/files/files/img/10-samyh-redkih-ptic-mira7.jpg  
> ***Шки – трёхглазый кот (дикий вид обычного кота, одомашненного, у которого две пары глаз).
> 
> Блюда, заказаны Мэдрилем, существуют на самом деле. Это греческая кухня.


	15. Глава 14. Настоящая птица. Часть 1

— Так что, теперь я могу обосновано звать его припадочным?

— Заткнись.

Наверно, уже пятидесятый раз за последние пять минут пытается заткнуть его. Олеорд не понял, в какую минуту всё пошло не так, как должно было быть. Вернее… Красочное выступление, веселье и спокойствие рядом с Мэдрилем, вино, которое всё же нагнало туман на сознание, а потом всё оборвалось резко. Он видел, как Луифэль пошёл к сцене, как магический фон, пусть и был высоким из-за большого количества авесов, взрос из-за вспышки, после которой Ких стал падать на землю. И лишь благодаря Мэдрилю, который успел его подхватить, юноша не бьётся головой об землю. Зет предполагал, что рано или поздно в Луифэле начнёт пробуждаться сила, но чтобы так резко, без предпосылов… Это плохо. Плохо, что не предугадал.

У дома Ких-Луфэля они встречают его няню, которая тоже возвращалась с празднества, и Олеорд успевает раньше Мэдриля рассказать «настоящее» положение. «Целый день на ногах, переутомился, душно», — и ему верят. Йу-йу, кажется, поверит всему, если это не вредит её молодому господину. И она позволила им остаться в доме, потому что уже ночь, а они такие же уставшие. Ну, как позволила, почти что приказала, а спорить с женщинами, которые уже решили для себя что-то, — себе же хуже.

Олеорду выделили ту комнату, в которой он уже оставался, но ему не сиделось. Всего лишь один кубок вина, а тело живёт своей жизнью. Выскажет всё Мэдрилю. Потом. С утра. Оставшись в одних брюках и приталенной апаши*, авес выходит во внутренний дворик. Одинокая сфера над дверью горит тусклым голубоватым светом, чтобы не перебудить всех в доме, но было хоть что-то видно во дворе, музыка и голоса звучали приглушено… Не замолкнет веселье до первого луча Суль — тогда и закончится Равноденствие.

Зет останавливается у деревьев и упирается в ствол одного плечом, запрокидывая голову назад. Звёзды… Он любил звёзды всегда — такие далёкие, такие яркие и такие свободные. Ощущая странное преподнесение чувств, Олеорд ведёт плечами, позволяя коже на спине разойтись, чтобы выпустить крылья. Всего несколько секунд после выхода перья остаются мокрыми от слизи и крови, после чего сразу же высыхают и становятся чистыми. Внутренняя сила каждого авеса сама заботится о чистоте после трансформации… Зет сожалел о том, что не мог полноценно обращаться в птицу, сожалел, что такой слабый.

Тихие шаги за спиной почти бесшумные, и Олеорд впервые слышит их тогда, когда они останавливаются у него за спиной, из-за чего вздрагивает, когда к нему обращаются. Мэдриль, кто же ещё, говорит что-то о красоте и Зет расценивает это в сторону звёзд.

— И в правду, сегодня звёзды более красивы, чем всегда.

— Я не о них, Олеорд.

Нахмурившись, как плохо, что не может сдерживать все свои эмоции, мужчина поворачивает голову в сторону и косится из-за плеча на авеса. Впервые Олеорд задумывается о том, что у Мэдриля нет фамилии. Лучший ученик Академии Воинов Бессмертного после выпуска оставил не своё новое имя, а пользуется старым, полностью стерев все упоминания того, кто же его семья. Так, обычные рабочие, выросшие в бедном городке…

— Я знаю, какая слава ходит обо мне, — словно читая его мысли, произносит Мэдриль. — Сам же и подливал масло в этот огонь… Но я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне хоть небольшой шанс. Нет! Не перебивай, у меня пока появилась смелость на… такое, — мужчина тяжело вздыхает и опускает голову вниз. — У меня никогда особо не было какой-то цели в жизни: поступил заказ, расправился с Тенями или с какими-то там зажравшимися прокурадорами — получил деньги. А потом появилась она — Шки. Выпускница Академии, на три года младше меня, но куда дерзкая и наглая, постоянно переходила мне дорогу… О-о, как же долго я добивался того, чтобы узнать её настоящее имя, — Мэдриль опускает голову и криво улыбается. — Юира. Прекрасна, как первый цветок весной, и опасна, как та же гадюка. Хотя, и характер у неё такой же был… Мне дали задание — расправиться с вудашем**. Гадость ещё та, вода леденющая, но заплатили уж слишком много. Я должен был тогда понять, что что-то не так, — авес тяжело вздыхает и с силой трёт глаза пальцами. — Когда я вернулся домой, то застал кровь. Много крови, как будто зарезали целую корову, но… Потом я увидел её. Свою любимую гадюку со вспоротым животом и перерезанным горлом. Она носила моего ребёнка, — более тихо добавляет Мэдриль. — Мне отомстили за то, что я убил прокурадора, который трахал маленьких девочек.

Олеорд молчит, хмуро смотря на мужчину и впитывая его боль. Он знал не такое… Все были уверены, что Мэдриль сам убил свою жену, окончательно сойдя с ума. Теперь понятно, почему он пьёт, понятно, почему гробит свою жизнь, не решаясь за один раз покончить со всем. Олеорду становится самому больно, он почему-то входит в его положение и… Не должен ничего говорить, поклялся для своей же безопасности, но не может себя остановить. Своего порыва. Всё из-за вина, конечно же, только из-за него.

— Ухор-Ниа, — негромко выдыхает Олеорд и вновь откидывает голову назад, смотря пустым взглядом в небо.

— При чём здесь советчица Королевы Северных Земель?

— Дома всегда было холодно, почти всегда шёл снег, — авес чувствует чужой шок и его крылья нервно вздрагивают. — Если рождается девочка — благословение, радость, будущее, которое она может выбрать сама для себя. Если рождается мальчик… Моя судьба была предопределена, со мной обращались так, словно я был приведён в свет лишь для того, чтобы мог дать возможность размножаться. Естественно, мать меня ненавидела, моей же сестре давалось всё, что она хотела. Все своды правил Мира, которые гласят, что любой ребёнок неприкосновенен до своего совершеннолетия… Они не соблюдаются в Северных Землях. Там свои правила, свои традиции, — Олеорд глубоко вдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду. — Сестра дружила с дочерью Королевы, очень тесно дружила и никогда не смела отказать ей в любых просьбах. Принцесса решила позабавиться, и сестра привела меня к ней. Жить мужчиной в Северных Землях — не иметь собственного права слова, поэтому… Я носил позорный ошейник, как какая-то псина, я терпел всё, потому что хотел жить. А потом меня увидела генерал армии Королевы. Тайно она позволяла мне учиться, позволяла развивать свою силу, а я же банально пользовался этим, потому что у меня не было другого выбора. Именно Ши-Э-Ри помогла мне бежать, обустроив всё так, что в Северных Землях меня считают мёртвым. Да и не искал бы никто представителя мужского пола, ведь никто не будет помогать отребью.

Он впервые выговаривается, изливает то, что слишком давно давило изнутри. Олеорд не видел причины менять своё имя, потому что не он был единый с таковым, а принадлежность к роду… Не нужно было рассказывать самую большую тайну своей жизни Мэдрилю, но авес почему-то доверял ему, верил, что тот не выдаст его.

Тишина затягивается. Олеорд вспоминает боль в крыльях, когда их сковывали металлическими фиксаторами, вспоминает, как чуть не лишился волос. Был же тогда ребёнком… И жил бы в таких же условиях и сейчас, если бы над ним не сжалились и не помогли бы бежать. Олеорд вздрагивает, когда его пальцы обхватывает чужая ладонь, и, опустив голову, сталкивается взглядом с Мэдрилем. Когда успел стать перед ним? Почему так близко? Он не отшатывается, когда авес поднимает вторую руку и дотрагивается пальцами до чёрной полоски на его шее.

— Ты продолжаешь носить ошейник в насмешку? — негромко спрашивает Мэдриль.

— Не многим удаётся бежать, про меня же вовсе забыли, посчитав мёртвым.

— Прошлое нужно оставлять в прошлом, — авес заводит руку за голову Олеорда, чтобы нащупать небольшой ремешок и расстегнуть его.

— Советует тот, который до сих пор живёт собственным прошлым, — Зет опускает глаза вниз и ловит себя на мысли, что столь просто позволил постороннему снять со своей шеи кожаную «змею».

— Возможно, я уже готов распрощаться с ним. Я знаю, что моя Шки всегда будет в моей памяти, но она бы не хотела, чтобы я и дальше продолжал вскрывать себе вены.

На немой вопрос, который так и не слетел с губ, Мэдриль кивает головой и опускает взгляд на ошейник в руке. Тонкий чёрный ремешок, серебряная застёжка — ничего особенного и примечательного. Насмешка над тем, что ушёл от гнета матриархата… «Больше не будет такую дрянь носить», — почему-то именно такие слова мелькают в голове Олеорда, словно он слышал мысли Мэдриля. Глупость, всё равно же заберёт его обратно, ведь… Зет упускает момент, когда авес подаётся к нему навстречу и прижимается своими губами к его.

Тепло. Мягко и действительно тепло. Олеорд осознаёт, что, будь более светлее, авес увидел бы, что его зрачки сузились, но… Дыхание предательски сбивается, стоит почувствовать прикосновение горячего языка, и губы сами приоткрываются на немую просьбу. От него не требовали, не настаивали, показывали то, что можно получить, а не просто отдавать. Язык проходится по кромке зубов, щекочет нёбо и дотрагивается до другого языка. Почти невесомо, и Мэдриль, сжав руку Зета сильнее, тянет его на себя, желая быть ближе.

— Хватит, — Олеорд отворачивает голову в сторону и чувствует, как чужие губы останавливаются на его щеке. — Мы пьяны…

— Я от одного кубка не пьянею, — тихо выдыхает Мэдриль, задевая губами гладкую кожу. — Ты… Ты нужен мне.

Сердце пропускает удар и вместо этого раздаётся шуршание перьев, раскрывая всё волнение. Не врёт. Олеорд чувствовал в каждом слове правду. И это пугало настолько сильно, что хотелось сбежать. Дыхание становится поверхностным, Зет выкручивает свою руку, которую тут же отпускают, и, бросив напоследок пожелание доброй ночи, поспешно идёт в дом. Он не может… никому он не нужен. Но пальцы всё равно проводят по губам, где всего пару секунд назад было столь настоящее прикосновение открытости.

****

***

_…вернис-сь… лишний здес-сь… не твоё тело… ты чужой… паразит… не выживеш-шь… ничто…_

Множество шипящих голосов, которые говорят вразнобой, и лишь изредка можно разобрать что-то одно. Темнота клубилась, зловеще оплетала, чтобы сделать выпад вперёд, но, не добравшись всего пару сантиметров, словно наталкивалась на невидимую стену, отходя назад и приобретая более осмысленную форму. Дикий зверь, который ходит на четырёх мощных лапах, достигал в холке полтора метра, не меньше, ходил из стороны в сторону, словно загнанная кошка в клетку, и нити тьмы кружились вокруг него, словно ленты, конец которых был прикреплён к затылку. Абсолютно чёрный, непроглядный, и только глаза, что светятся потусторонним белым.

Зверь отходит назад, разворачивается и припадает на передние лапы. Выжидает непонятно чего, не двигается, только хвост из длинных пятнадцать лент нервно извивается из стороны в сторону. Опасность… От этого существа веяло лишь опасностью, даже не было никакого интереса, чтобы узнать жертву перед тем, как её убить. Низкое рычание, напоминающее собаку и дрель одновременно, и зверь прыгает вперёд, в надежде разбить защиту и получить своё пропитание. Но стена, будучи до этого бесцветной, покрывается золотыми вензелями, что закручиваются в спираль и создаёт купол, в промежутках между которыми видна прозрачная стена, по которой пробегали голубоватые вспышки. И стоит только зверю налететь на купол, как темнота рассеивается под яркой вспышкой золотого света, заставляя существо зареветь и отпрыгнуть назад.

Ослепляющий свет медленно исчезает, становясь более блеклым, и позволяет осмотреться вокруг. Пустота. Светло-серые тона, потолок, пол и нет никаких граней, которые свидетельствовали бы о стенах. И лишь одно чёрное пятно в виде зверя, который всё больше напоминал льва-переростка, портило чистоту окружающей пустоты. Можно ли вообще называть то, что что-то имеет, пустотой? Или пустота ничем не наполнена и не может в себе что-либо содержать? Но так же не бывает, в пустоте всегда есть какие-то частицы, которые вольно существуют в ней. А если бы это был вакуум, то тогда этот дикий зверь не смог бы существовать здесь.

Кажется, зверь слышит всё, из-за чего звереет больше. Или из-за того, что не может прорваться через барьер и сожрать свою добычу. Всё равно. Так всё равно, что не хочется даже смотреть. Просто чувствовать. Купол всё так и был, защищая золотом от зверя, который более не нападал. Выжидал? Надеялся? Да, это чувствовалось в воздухе, которого тоже здесь не было. Всё рано. Вот было бы хорошо остаться здесь навсегда.

Свет резко схлопывается, погружая вновь в одну сплошную темноту, которая закручивается в странную спираль и тянет в воронку. Последний рёв существа звучит оглушающим эхом, и Луи резко садится, загнанно хватая ртом воздух и ошарашенно смотря перед собой.

— Майкл.

Он видел его. Это был Майкл, такой же, только более длинные волосы. Но тот же взгляд, то же лицо, та же улыбка, которая больше скупая и вымученная. Луи с непониманием смотрит на книги, от которых почти что ломятся стеллажи. Его спальня, а не сцена… Юноша хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, что же было после того, как он увидел Майкла, но темнота не отпускала его. Неужели потерял сознание?

Луи прижимает руку к груди, надеясь так успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, и в ладонь упирается что-то слишком твёрдое и довольно тёплое. Медальон. Подняв его так, чтобы тоненькая цепочка не натянулась, Ких тяжёлым взглядом смотрит на солнце, которое поглотило месяц. Почему-то казалось, что медальон, как только взял его в руки, стал намного теплее и по ободку пробегают золотые вспышки. Продавец говорил, что этот амулет имеет своё сознание… Перед глазами встаёт картинка золотого купола и монстра, который так и не смог пробить защиту. Всего лишь красивые картинки уставшего мозга, не больше.

Опустив медальон обратно на грудь, Луи выбирается из-под тёплого одеяла и берёт со спинки стула бережно оставленную одежду. Скромные механические часы показывали десять утра и первые мысли, осознанные, в голове юноши кричат о том, что он пропустил тренировку с Мэдрилем. Но после вспоминает о том, что он освобождён «великим и гениальным». Сев обратно на кровать, чтобы нормально натянуть брюки, Ких забывает, как дышать. Глаза от шока распахиваются, стоит только увидеть перья. Небольшие, белоснежные, с красными «глазами» почти в самом низу. На его теле… перья… Дрожащие пальцы опускаются на бедро, которое было покрыто мягкими перьями почти до самого колена. Взгляд переходит на вторую ногу, что была такой же симметричной. Бело-красные разводы поднимаются на бока, заканчиваясь на линии пупка, и Луи подрывается на ноги, почти что путаясь в надетых лишь на щиколотки брюках, чтобы стать напротив зеркала. Ничего. Нигде. Только на бёдрах и боках, даже ягодицы не затронуты. Это… Неужели он становится полноправным жителем Мира?

Отчего-то радость переполняет Киха куда сильнее, что он не сдерживает улыбку, которая становится смехом. Задорным, весёлым. Если есть перья, значит… «Господи. Ритуал», — мелькает в голове быстро, что срывает радость, принося страх. Нужен Олеорд и срочно.

Луи одевается настолько быстро, как может, и, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, почти что бежит по коридору. Тишина непривычна для этого дома, где слуги с рассветом всегда работали, и только где-то глухой голос до боли кажется знакомым. Дверь в зал открыта, словно приглашает, и юноша бы прошёл мимо, если бы не «убожество» знакомым холодным голосом, который не высказывал никаких эмоций.

Олеорд сидел за столом и пытался двумя деревянными палочками словить что-то в тарелке. Мэдриль, сидя рядом спиной к двери, тихо посмеивался и, не выдержав, накрывает руку авеса своей, направляя. И Луи совершенно не слышит никакого холодного негодования Зета, не видит, чтобы тот забрал свою руку. Неужто у них так всё хорошо? Олеорд, заметив, что за ними наблюдают, всё же освобождает свою руку и откладывает палочки в сторону.

— Явилась наша кисейная барышня, — с усмешкой, уж больно довольной, тянет Мэдриль, смотря на юношу из-за плеча. — Твой завтрак остыл и мне не дали его съесть.

Луи с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться от выражения лица Олеорда, который, наверно, уже придумал сотни способов, как убить Мэдриля, и всё же проходит к столу. У него есть более важное дело, которое нужно обсудить с Зетом. Обогнув стол и сев напротив Мэдриля, юноша без особого желания смотрит на тарелки с едой перед собой. Небольшие шарики, покрыты чёрным кунжутом, призывно лежали среди зелёных листьев, и, покосившись в сторону Олеорда, Ких замечает такие же перед мужчиной. Вот, что он пытался выловить палочками… Луи помнит, как сам учился в своём мире ловить еду палочками, и не завидует Зету.

— Вчера я потерял сознание? — юноша сразу переходит к главному, не чувствуя особого желания показывать себя сейчас ребёнком или тянуть время бесполезным трёпом.

— Да, — спокойно отвечает Олеорд и, сделав глоток фруктового чая, всё же смотрит в глаза Киха. — Вчера у вас был скачок вашей силы, впервые за всё это время. Я считаю, что это могло быть вызвано большим количеством авесов, у которых уже развито магическое ядро. Их сила напитала вас и это привело к тому, что ваше тело не выдержало тех нагрузок, к которым ещё не было готовым.

Значит, он стал временной батарейкой? Это звучало бы смешно, если бы не касалось его. Луи может лишь тяжело вздыхать на слова Зета и соглашаться с ним. Олеорд знает намного больше, чем, кажется, кто-либо в Мире, поэтому не было смысла выяснять — лгут ему или нет.

— Когда я… был не в сознании, я видел странное существо. Похожее на льва, у которого вместо гривы и хвоста длинные чёрные ленты, похожие на щупальца, белые глаза, и оно пыталось напасть на меня. Я понимаю, что это лишь больное воображение…

— Это Пожиратель Душ, — перебивает его явно недовольный таким положением Мэдриль. — Они приходят во снах, чаще маскируются, чтобы подобраться к жертве и впитать в себя их душу с магическим ядром. Авес остаётся жить, но он больше похож на овощ, — мужчина подаётся вперёд и упирается руками в стол. — И знаешь, в чём заковырка? Если Пожиратель не забирает в первый раз свою еду, то начнёт преследовать её до тех пор, пока не сведёт с ума. И он никогда не появляется в своей истинной форме почти никогда.

— Но я же… — потерянно произносит Луи, переводя глаза с Мэдриля на Олеорда и обратно. — Он прыгнул на меня, но надо мной появился купол.

Вздох от Зета кажется чем-то нереальным. Как будто до сих пор во сне. После рассказала Мэдриля, юноша ёжится от таких мыслей и на всякий случай, незаметно, щипает себя за руку. Не спит. Но реакция Олеорда всё равно пугает его не меньше, заставляя думать о своей скорой кончине. «Опять накручиваешь себя», — недовольно напоминает о себе внутренний голос юноши.

— В таком случае, я могу вас поздравить, Ких-Луифэль. Ваше магическое ядро готово перейти рубеж и полноценно раскрыться. Я высчитаю благоприятный для вас день и проведу ритуал.

— Что?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Апаш – рубашка с открытым широким воротом (воротник свободно лежит на плечах и груди, оставляя открытой шею).  
> **Вудаш – Тень, которая считается духом воды, что пожирает всех, кто зашёл в её «царство».


	16. Глава 15. Настоящая птица. Часть 2

Удивление было удивлением. Было бы странно, если бы таковым не являлось по своей природе. Луи осознавал, что, возможно, рано или поздно, ему придётся пройти так званый ритуал, о котором почти что ничего не знал, но чтобы так быстро всё случилось… Нет. Нет! Конечно же, выделяться в том мире, где все ходят с «прибамбасами» было очень плохо и ужасно, и не по себе, и начинал чувствовать себя даже каким-то голым, но и ритуал пугал его не меньше.

Когда Луи вспомнил о том, что у него появились перья, он рассказал об этом Зету, который красноречиво посмотрел на него, так и не проронив не слова. Да, нужно было сказать сразу… Уродился немного идиотом. Не хочет об этом думать вовсе, потому что мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к Майклу. Не могло же его сознание настолько помутиться из-за какого-то большого скопления авесов, чтобы он стал видеть зрительные галлюцинации. Слишком неправдоподобно, пусть и живёт в том сказочном мире, который… который, если быть откровенным, до сих пор считал посмертной иллюзией. Пусть и согласился жить по правилам Мира, пусть и смог выучить самую малую часть, однако было недоверие к реальности того, что всегда было нереальным. Фильмы, сериалы, книги — и вот всё за считанные секунды стало реальностью. После хлопка выстрела… Каждый раз, как Луи засыпал, он вспоминал стоянку у больницы, в которой проработал больше десяти лет, вспоминал безумный взгляд женщины, матери, потерявшей своего ребёнка, вспоминал тот оглушающий хлопок, из-за чего до сих пор по телу пробегала дрожь и холодок.

Смерть всегда представлялась чем-то далёким и тем, что не коснётся его, потому что он своими руками отворачивал Серую Даму от тех, кто приходил к нему. Луи надеялся на долгую жизнь, лет до восьмидесяти так точно, надеялся на то, что сможет обрести собственную семью, пусть и был здравомыслящим и понимал, что приют подпортил ему всю картину «родственных связей». А оказалось… забавное послесмертие, которое было каким-то логическим и слишком материальным.

Олеорд говорил кратко, ставит перед фактом, что придётся проводить ритуал в библиотеке, ведь Ких — относительная сирота и родители, из-за своей кончины, не сделали алтарь, в который бы принесли часть от своих родов. Зет лишь одним жестом указательного пальца остепенил так ничего и не успевшего сказать Мэдриля, и продолжает вещать о том, что сам поговорит с нянечкой, потому что им незнание окружающих будет лишь на руку (Мэдриль с недоумением переводил взгляд с одного на второго). Насколько Луи понял, то ритуалы имеют право проводить только жрецы, потому что они имеют «связь» с богами, потому что это праздник, потому что происходит взросление ребёнка и становление его, как авес. И если бы кто-то узнал в Сент-Леруа, что не был приглашён жрец и что ритуал без алтаря, то новая волна презрения не заставит себя долго ждать.

Обучение продолжилось в таком же темпе, как и до Равноденствия. По утрам тренировки с Мэдрилем до седьмого пота (Киху казалось, что его специально пытались свести в могилу), после обеда страдания для мозга, в котором юноша уже не находил ничего прекрасного. Мысли всё равно, как бы не старался, возвращались к сцене, к одному танцору, у которого под конец танца загорелся костюм, который повернул голову в его сторону, позволяя рассмотреть себя. Не мог же это быть Майкл, просто… просто помутнение рассудка из-за повышенной концентрации магии и тяжёлого горячего воздуха. Это было логично, пусть как бы не хотелось получить частичку своей прошлой жизни.

Мэдриль — вот, кто становится спасителем в незнании. Во время небольшого перерыва мужчина рассказывает о том, что же происходит во время ритуала. Поначалу песнопения и рисование чужого кровавого пальца по своему телу молитвенных слов кажутся чем-то смешным, пока не раскроется магическое ядро. Инициируемый теряет сознание от боли (на этом моменте Ких почти что закатывает глаза, потому что в последнее время у него слишком много боли) и погружается в своеобразный «мир», где его собственная сила приобретает направленность: воин, целитель, любит растения, животных или же готов посвятить себя развитию прогресса. Предрасположенность к будущему… Ещё одна сказка, в которую слабо верилось.

Всеми правдами-неправдами Ких узнаёт у Мэдриля про его явно потеплевшие отношения с Олеордом. Авес так не хотел рассказывать, что сразу же выложил все карты, словно был какой-то торговкой на рынке, которая с удовольствием поделится всеми сплетнями. Кажется, Луи начал переживать за их отношения больше, чем за свои, коих вовсе нет, но… чем добрее его учителя, тем меньше третируют его, чтобы возместить свою злость. Если Мэдриль был открыт в общении, то Олеорд молчал, как скала, лишь неопределённо (если такое с его глазами вообще возможно) смотрел на юношу, когда тот пытался, словно невзначай, узнать хоть какую-то крупицу. Не для себя же старается! Мэдриль переживает, что Зет, такой холодный и не заинтересован в нём. Конечно, только для авеса и старается.

Перья на теле. Ких мог долгими часами после ужина стоять у зеркала и осматривать себя. Две симметричные полоски по обе стороны тела тянулись ровно от середины боков ровно до середины бёдер. Через день после появления первого признака «взросления», кроющие перья появляются сбоку на рёбрах, которые настолько белоснежные, что в первую секунду почти что слепили. Луи бездумно водил по гладкой поверхности пальцами, думая о том, когда он стал меняться, когда стала меняться его психология, раз теперь хотел, чтобы у него были крылья и хвост. Не знает… Ничего не знает и не хочет знать!

Белых перьев с красными «глазами» и чёрными «зрачками» было не так много, как показалось в первый раз. Лишь несколько штук на бёдрах. Павлин… Белые павлины не имеют такого окраса и, было начав нервничать по этому поводу, юношу успокаивает Олеорд, говоря, что его отец был из фазановых. Прекрасно… Теперь Киха можно на законных основаниях называть петухом, а не павлином.

Было ещё одно (вообще, список большой), что волновало Луи — перья появились до ритуала. Понимая, что покажется настоящей истеричкой, если будет по каждому вопросу бегать к Олеорду, поэтому старался разобраться со всем самостоятельно. Книги… О, как же удивительно, что книги молчали! Нет. Пусть у него и менялось мировоззрение, но ум никуда не уходил, поэтому самым рациональным решением было то, что он особенный. «Теперь отклонения у нас называются особенностью», — злорадно тянет внутренний голос.

Олеорд высчитал день, когда лучше всего проводить ритуал — за день до полнолуния. По всем традициям сказок о магии день должен был выпасть ровно на полнолуние, стереотипы и прочее, только, кажется, Мир шёл по своей тропе. Хорошо ли? Луи хотелось смачно выругаться и напиться, да только теперешний возраст не позволяет этого сделать. Как дети расслабляются?

Чем больше его учили и тренировали, тем больше юноша стал замечать то, о чём ему говорили. Тени заполняли лес куда сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Шум крыльев — не птицы, а феи, далёкие крики животных — не животные вовсе, а миролюбивые выходцы из теневого мира. Мэдриль уверил, что на самом то деле «зло» проникает в Мир не так часто, но со слов Олеорда этот процент в последний год стал больше. Как не хотелось влезать в дебри… в болото, в котором, кажется, дела властей сплетались с делами теней, но, кажется, его мнения никто не спрашивал.

День «Х» начинается так, как распланировал за него Олеорд. Луи не был против, наоборот, потому что самостоятельно вычитывать трактаты о ритуалах, вникать в суть тогда, когда от волнения начался тремор в руках (какой позор для него, как для бывшего хирурга), было вовсе не в тему. А можно ли в этой реальности говорить жаргон с другой реальности? Юноша ловит себя на мысли, что волнение достигло своего апогея, раз мысли переходят в такое.

И вот, стоило только открыть глаза, как его забирают из дома. Ких думал, что придёт сам Олеорд, однако эту миссию возложил на себя Мэдриль, который был, на удивление, в хорошем расположении духа.

— Это же я тебя и летать научу, — как малое дитя, с долей восхищения, говорит авес.

— Э-э… Летать? Я прямоходящий и мне комфортней на земле.

— Снова будешь у меня припадочным.

Раздражает. Нет, конечно, если есть крылья, то, собственно, нужно и летать, но… Как же он нервничал! Лишь потом до Луи доходит, что Мэдриль пообещал — пообещал то, что делают родители для своих детей. Ких оценивающим взглядом осмотрел мужчину с ног до головы, примеривая его на роль родителя. Сирота не имеет точного понятия того, какая должна быть семья, даже несмотря на то, что у Луи был долгий жизненный опыт, поэтому любой, кто даст больше, по сравнению с остальными, внимания, тепла и просто научит правильной полноценной жизни — уже становился близким человеком. Сейчас же Мэдриль, будучи одиозным авесом, действительно тратил на него внимание своё, время, вкладывал в его голову всё, что знал сам, просто потому, что его попросили… Сам захотел? Никто и не заставлял. Но родитель…

И вот, по плану Олеорда он с самого утра должен быть прийти к нему и пробыть там до завтрашнего дня, если не будет осложнений. Мэдриль не просто доводит Киха до библиотеки, но и заходит вместе с ним и, стоит только двери закрыться, как он проворачивает ключ в замке, полностью отгораживая их всех от окружающего мира. Не знал бы их, то тут же сбежал, а так лишь медленно поднялся на второй этаж, где шкафы уже были сдвинуты подальше к стенам. Было ушедшее волнение снова поднимает свою голову, но стоит увидеть Олеорда с вечно неизменной маской холода, что сковала и глаза вместе с лицом, как юноша успокаивается. Относительно.

Зет отводит Луи в ванную, взглядом указывая Мэдриля ждать его на месте. По крайней мере юноше так показалось — пытается отвлечься и не думать о грядущем. В ванной приятно пахнет травами, успокаивающе, и стоит только опуститься в горячую воду, как Ких расслабляется и теряется на долгие минуты. Или часы. Нет разницы.

Откинув голову на деревянный бортик и закрыв глаза, Луи позволил себе окунуться в воспоминания. Снова приют, то время затишья, когда ни его, ни Майкла не терроризировали. Было лето — прекрасная пора, когда он мог в наслаждение делать то, что придёт в голову. Их никогда никуда не вывозили на отдых, а чтобы самостоятельно добраться до природы нужно было иметь деньги и совершеннолетие в паспорте. Недалеко от приюта был парк… больше подходящий на сквер. Но ему нравилось проводить в нём часы, наблюдая за проходящими: кто-то спешил по делам, кто-то просто прогуливался, кто-то ожидал свою пару. По выходным часто появлялись торговые лавки с едой и различными игрушками, воздух наполнялся соблазнительным запахом мяса и выпечки. У него всегда было мало денег, да и откуда им взяться, поэтому Луи только и мог, что сидеть на скамье и наблюдать. Нет, в дешёвом магазинчике покупалась привычная «Пепси», «Кола» ему никогда не нравилась, пусть вкус у них двоих был одинаковым, покупался хот-дог или вареная кукуруза с плавленым сыром, поэтому Луи не выделялся среди отдыхающих, которые тоже не отказывали себе в неправильной еде. Поначалу на него обращали внимание, косились, но с четырнадцати… или с пятнадцати? Не важно. Главное то, что когда перестал выглядеть, как ребёнок, на него более не косились с желанием вызвать полицию.

С каждым новым вдохом юноша чуть ли не уходит с головой под воду. Как объяснил Олеорд, перед тем, как оставить Киха одного, в воду были добавлены специальные масла и настои, чтобы очистить не только тело, но и магическое ядро с потоками, чтобы открыть их к ритуалу. Сказка, которая больше не существует только на словах, а переходит в материальную плоскость. Луи не знал, что там у него с потоками, но спать точно хотелось. Взгляд лениво проходится по ванной комнате, которая совсем не отличалась от его собственной. Только больше разноцветных и разных по размеру баночек и флаконов, содержания которых юноше не хотелось знать. В двух дальних углах стоят неглубокие чаши, заполнены до краёв не до конца застывшим воском, в котором стояло по три истощающие сладковатый дым палочки. С каждым вдохом в голове становилось пусто и так легко, как будто выпил бутылку красного вина. И если каждый ребёнок перед своей инициацией проходит те же самые «процедуры», то Ких готов был каждую неделю валяться в ванной и «нюхать» эти ароматические палочки.

Олеорд приходит ровно тогда, когда действие нагревающих воду камней сходит почти что на нет. Юноша вздрагивает от прикосновения холодной руки к своему горячему плечу и открывает глаза, часто моргая, чтобы прогнать белую пелену. Ему что-то говорят, но в ушах бьётся лишь собственный пульс, который пропускает звук как через толщу воды, его берут под руки и, достав из воды, обматывают полотенцем. Ких не мог взять контроль над телом, пусть и понимал, что происходит, действовал заторможено, плавно, как будто снова положил на язык марку. Только без предварительных цветных «мультиков» и повышенной возбудимости в первые десять минут.

— Что с ним? — с подозрением спрашивает Мэдриль, когда Зет помогает юноше выйти из ванной и сесть на диван у стола.

— Я неправильно рассчитал дозу златоцветника. К ритуалу пройдёт.

Прекрасно! Его, значит, чуть не отравили чем-то, а этим двум всё равно, даже не пытаются вывести из организма эту гадость. Луи заторможено переводит взгляд на Олеорда и открывает рот, чтобы высказаться, но только тяжело вздыхает. Ужасно. Ему так лень всё делать. Ещё и еду поставили перед ним… что правильно.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь нормально провести ритуал? — с долей беспокойства, что, конечно же, никогда не признает, спрашивает Мэдриль.

— С Луифэлем будет всё нормально.

— Да станется с этим что-то, — отмахивается от юноши авес. — С тобой-то что будет?

— Неуместно говорить о таком в присутствии Луифэля.

— Он всё равно сейчас под златоцветником и до него не допрёт ничего.

Не допрёт… Конечно, пусть так думают и дальше, ведь намного проще казаться дурачком, чтобы выведать больше, только как бы Луи не старался — больше услышать… понять ничего не получается. Мозг выключает слуховую функцию, оставляя только потребность в еде. Жевать становится тяжело, но голод куда сильнее, чтобы остановиться. Почти не моргая, а если моргал, то поднимал веки лишь через долгие минуты, Ких тратит на обед столько времени, что тот постепенно перерос в ранний ужин.

Как же хотелось лечь и поспать. Здравомыслие становится более осязаемым, его можно словить и наконец-то понять, что происходит, как Олеорд, оставив сферы зажжёнными, выводит Луи из-за стола и распахивает кину, который отдал со своего плеча, замирая со словами удивлённого Мэдриля, что даже подошёл к ним.

— Откуда у тебя Рик-те-Хгар?

— Что? — хмуро спрашивает Луи, пытаясь вычленить у себя из головы хоть что-то похожее на услышанный набор букв.

— Медальон этот, что-что, — раздражённо говорит Мэдриль и только дотрагивается до бронзового диска на груди Киха, как сразу же отдёргивает руку назад. — Смотри, действительно с характером.

— А-а, о-он, — растягивая гласные, выдыхает юноша, пытаясь взять под контроль не слушающийся язык. — Купил. На Равноденствие.

— Не думал, что где-то остались хгарики без хозяев.

Надо как-то запомнить название этого медальона, ведь не может же обычная побрякушка вызывать интерес у такого, как Мэдриль. Запомнить… какое сложное действие. И всё внимание полностью переключается с «запомнить» на Олеорда, который, взяв кисточку и макнув длинный волосяной кончик в чёрный флакон, возвращается к нему.

Чёрные мазки тянуться следом за кисточкой, что не чувствовалась на коже вовсе. Три линии: одна, более длинная, тянется от впадинки между ключицами и Олеорд спокойно поднимает медальон, останавливается ровно под бронзовым диском (авес с явным довольством едва слышно выдыхает, что с Рик-те-Хгар будет легче Луи в прохождении инициации), две остальные — по бокам, от выпирающих косточек ключиц. На левой стороне груди, совсем рядом с перьями, ложатся какие-то непонятные символы — стрела, квадрат, завитки, но, стоит только моргнуть, как Ких разбирает в них слова призыва для Луга**.

Олеорд кладёт пальцы под подбородок юноши, поднимая голову его вверх, и, обмакнув кисть в чёрные чернила, дотрагивается кончиком до центра лба. Луи думается о том, что было бы забавно, если бы его лицо полностью зарисовали чёрным, но останавливает свои мысли, потому что быть расистом — себе дороже. Кисть ведёт линию ровно по центру до кончика носа, оставляет какие-то надписи на скулах, ближе к вискам.

Голос Мэдриля, который, как оказалось, о чём-то рассказывал Зету, а тот ему изредка отвечал, звучал вполне нормально, довольно громко, но Луи всё никак не мог свести «А» с «Б». Волнение, которое мучало его вчера и сегодня с самого утра, так и не показывает себя, забытье действительно творит чудеса… или златоцветник такое делает. «Надо будет узнать, что такое этот злат… Я ещё хотел что-то узнать», — вяло плывёт в голове юноши, в руки которого дают гладкую медную чашу, на дне которой плескалась бесцветная жидкость. Олеорд дотрагивается до запястий Киха, подталкивает их вверх, и Луи делает большой глоток, чуть ли не подавившись. Кашель дерёт горло от горькой, огненной жидкости, которая, словно смола, медленно стекает по глотке, стекает в желудок, который сжимается в неприятном спазме.

Новый глоток, с которым уже не так некомфортно, просто немного не по себе из-за странного ощущения в животе. Луи становится ведомой куклой, в силах лишь смотреть по сторонам и трезво (как же это странно после стольких часов тумана в голове) оценивать происходящее. Там, где стояли шкафы, которые заняли место у стен, на полу был нарисован белый круг. Просто толстая линия, ровная, без всяких там пентаграмм, что обычно должны присутствовать при ритуалах. Или он опять мыслит глупо и с учётом сказок Земли? Киху становится это безразличным, когда ему помогают лечь в центр круга, когда Олеодр садится на свои ноги за белой границей у его головы, когда Мэдриль тушит сферы, чтобы позволить свету обычных свечей создать полумрак в комнате.

— Расслабься и до последнего слушай мой голос, — ровно произносит Зет, кладя раскрытую почти ровно по центру книгу себе на колени. — И не бойся. Чтобы ты не увидел — не верь ничему, это лишь испытание.

Кажется, здесь ему нужно начать бояться, но Луи не мог отвести взгляд от потолка. Юноша ничего не отвечает, да и не нуждались слова авеса в каком-то комментарии, и чувствует, как в носу начинает щекотать. Как же вовремя, просто… прекрасно. Ких пытается поднять руку, чтобы почесать нос, но тело словно налилось жидким железом, что застывает слишком быстро, стоит только Олеорду заговорить. Ровно, тихо, почти что нараспев какие-то странные слова, которые точно были не на понятном языке. Щекотка становится невыносимой, болезненной, из-за чего в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Луи прижимает кончик языка к твёрдому нёбу, с силой давит и старается не дышать, чтобы побороть раздражение, но чих подступает слишком стремительно, заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом и зажмуриться. Олеорд обрывает свою монотонную песнь, и юноша не сдерживает смешка. Всё у него через одно место.

Луи находит взглядом глаза Олеорда и старается, чтобы извинение было хорошо заметным. Он не знал, можно ли прерывать ритуал, тем более так глупо, но, если не чувствует ничего значительного, кроме нежелания тела двигаться, то и не страшно. Ких возвращает взгляд на потолок, который казался сейчас особо высоким, далёким от него, и вслушивается в слова Зета. Низкий голос в разговоре становится более глубоким и столь мелодичным, что… никогда бы не подумал, что мужчина, вечно беспристрастный ко всему, вкладывает чувства в песню. Можно ли это называть песней?

Мысли путаются, думать невозможно, только слушать Олеорда, голос которого приобретает эхо. Раздваивается. И новый голос говорит совершенно другое. Заглушает авеса, что почти что приказал слушать его. Луи хмурится, что совершенно не отображается на его лице, пытается сосредоточиться, но жар в животе поднимает свою голову, словно дикий зверь, который вечность был в заточении и теперь дорвался до еды, до своей жертвы. Он ворочается, толкается вверх, как будто желает выгрызть себе выход, но, не добившись ничего, переползает в грудь, подходя ко второму сердцу — яркому шарику в груди, накопившее в себе столь много силы всего тела. Зверь оплетает свет, сжимается вокруг, отдавая свой жар и сливаясь воедино.

Юношеское тело вздрагивает, открывает рот, чтобы губами схватить воздух, но лёгкие так и не поднимаются. Жар становится болезненным, заставляет страх вливаться отравленной инъекцией в кровь. Голос Олеорда рассыпается на множество других, которые шипят, кричат, угрожают. Он не хочет продолжать ритуал, оно ему не нужно, и без крыльев можно… Голоса резко затихают, оставаясь лишь далёким дуновением ветерка, который колышет пожелтевшую осеннюю листву, чтобы больше не пугать, но это не спасает. Страх всё равно остаётся, усиливается, когда множество голосов сливаются в один, от которого исходит замогильный холод.

_…впусти… не отталкивай… стань частью… твой мир мёртв для тебя… ты теперь наш… стань своим… позволь обрести свободу…_

И снова множество голосов, которые полностью заглушают Олеорда. Его тихое пение больше не слышится, в теле разрастается вибрация, от которой дёргаются кончики пальцев. Резкая вспышка боли в груди, словно упал на миллион шипов одновременно, заставляет открыть рот в немом крике и выгнуться дугой. Его ломают — так отчётливо понимает, но не знает, как прекратить это. Его ломают — пытаются лишить выбора и окончательно оборвать все связи с его прошлым.

_…впусти… там ты мёртв… здесь же будешь тоже, если откажешь… согласись… ты должен…_

Он ведь хочет жить! Настолько хочет, что в первую свою смерть смог выбить себе новую жизнь. Так зачем… зачем же сейчас отталкивать невидимую руку, которая хочет помочь? Луи чувствует горячие дорожки на висках, чувствует боль, которая выкручивает тело настолько, что хотелось разорвать свою кожу изнутри и выбраться, убежать, чувствует першение в горле, от которого перехватывает судорогой горло.

_…молодец… не сопротивляйся…_

Не сопротивляться. Не имеет смысла. Нет сил. Боль становится настолько невыносимой, что невозможно даже выдавить из груди зов помощи, и она забирает его в своё царство. Что-то резко дёргает за спину, заставляя провалиться в темноту. Осколки проломленного пола летят следом за ним, падают, и Луи не думает о том, что это ненормально. Окошко, в которое он провалился, с каждой секундой становилось всё меньше, остатки осколков теряются в темноте. Спиной юноша чувствует, что ускоряется, что твёрдая поверхность приближается слишком быстро, но паники не было никакой. Смирение и принятие.

Удар резкий, выбивающий воздух, которого и так почти нет, но твёрдость под спиной прогибается, тянется следом за ним вниз, словно была какой-то резиной. Темнота вокруг ничего не даёт увидеть, но Луи подсознательно понимает, что тягучее нечто натягивается до такой степени, что погружает его в свой мешок и концы вверху склеиваются. Напоминает паутину, опутывающую, склеивающую, не дающую даже возможности на свободу. Натяжение под спиной усиливается, нити «паутины» утончаются и рвутся окончательно с тихим хлопком. Новое падение, которое в этот раз более лёгкое. Непонятно откуда взявшийся ветер толкает юношу между лопаток и подхватывает тонкое тело, резко останавливая. Как будто вздёрнули за руки и ноги, принося неприятную боль в суставах.

Стоит закрыть глаза всего на секунду, чтобы справится с подступившей тошнотой из-за столь быстрого изменения скорости и положения, как над ним оказывается тёмно-серое небо, словно было затянуто обычными грозовыми тучами. Под спиной чувствовалось что-то холодное, мокрое и твёрдое, твердее, чем бывшая паутина и воздух. Луи глубоко вдыхает, впервые за всё время падения, и улыбается краешками губ, облегчённо, когда воздух наполняет лёгкие. Хорошо. Так лучше, чем невозможность дышать.

Проморгавшись, чтобы привыкнуть к вроде бы и серому, но довольно яркому небу, Ких поворачивает голову в сторону. Ничего. Пустота. Лишь земля, которая выглядела как грязь. Луи вспоминает слова Олеорда о том, что это испытание, и заметно разочаровывается — он уж думал, что будет какая-то битва, погоня, загадки или самый настоящий квест… Многое хочет. Тяжело вздохнув, юноша упирается ладонями в грязь, которая неприятно чавкает и пролезает между пальцами, почти полностью пачкая всю руку. Отвратительно. Ких с трудом поднимается на ноги и поднимает руки, чтобы отряхнуть их от грязи, как замирает, стоит только увидеть алые разводы. Он никогда не боялся крови, она никогда не вызывала у него отвращения, профессия того не позволяла, но красные ладони с тёмно-коричневыми комками земли вызывали бурное желание вытереть их об одежду… его старую одежду. Джинсы, тёмно синие и потёртые на коленях лишь из-за времени, а не по «писку» моды, и его любимая домашняя футболка с принтом Depechе Mode, которая имела такие же три дырки внизу из-за того, что кейви Майкла любила есть его одежду. Забыв, как дышать, и совершенно не думая о том, что руки перепачканы самой настоящей кровью, Луи дрожащими пальцами дотрагивается до подбородка, отзывающийся покалыванием на подушечках, ведёт по таким же колким щекам, ещё выше, пока не наталкиваются на тонкую металлическую дужку на виске.

— Да ну нафиг, — тихо шепчет себе под нос Луи, снимая свои старые очки-хамелеон.

Он же утратил своё тело, приобретя новое. Но взгляд без стекляшек такой же ясный, как и с ними, словно миопии вовсе не было. Луи надевает очки обратно, непонятно зачем, и делает первый шаг куда-то вперёд. Кровавое месиво продавливается под ногой, и алая грязь доходит почти до щиколотки, из-за чего его передёргивает всего. На работе всякое бывало и артерии разрывались-перерезались, и весь халат был в брызгах крови, но чтобы так… Ассоциации шли совершенно дурные, и Луи стало казаться, что он чувствует даже неприятный запах экскрементов под носом.

Ничего вокруг не меняется — ало-коричневая «земля» и тёмно-серое небо, которое стало ещё более грозным. Не нравилось ему такое испытание. Идти с каждым шагом было тяжелее, грязь не желала отпускать его, пытаясь поглотить всё тело целиком. Устал… Устал настолько, что уже всё равно на первые капли дождя, с которым кровавая земля становится ещё жиже. Луи спотыкается, когда нога не до конца поднимается из земли, а он уже заносит вторую для шага, и чудом успевает сохранить равновесие.

— Вот пусть только приду в себя — скажу всё прекрасное в лицо Олеорда, — разъярённо выплёвывает мужчина и поднимает голову вверх.

На горизонте виднеется небольшое каменное построение, в котором мелькал огонёк. Сакля. Олеорд рассказывал о том, что первые авесы возводили такие построения, когда сбежали от угнетения Миноса. Как-то… подозрительно. Но Луи не осматривается, не думает — дождь становится сплошной стеной, из-за чего грязи прибавляется, вынуждая прибавить скорость. Плевать, если там будет какой-то маньяк-убийца, утонуть в кровавой жиже не хотелось совсем.

Быстрее. Ещё быстрее. Сакля невысокая, всего лишь как полтора его, но и этого хватит, дверь из деревянных прутьев и полное отсутствие окон. Всё равно. Это безопасность, пусть и относительная. Луи делает последний рывок, с которым всё же падает вперёд, когда жижа не пускает его ноги. Руки упираются в дверь, что довольно приветливо отворяется, пропуская в полутемень сакли. Луи по инерции бежит пару метров вперёд, пока не падает на четвереньки на каменный пол. Колени тут же отзываются ноющей болью, как и ладони, на который совершенно очевидно счёсывается кожа. Но мужчине всё равно. Абсолютно всё равно тогда, когда взгляд находит то, что не должно быть здесь.

Крыло. Плешивое крыло, которое явно было побито не болезнью, а перья повырывали нарочно, чтобы не смогли сбежать. Единственный сустав был аномальной формы, из-за чего конец крыла выгнут под неправильным углом, искажая правильное положение тела. Взгляд медленно поднимается вверх, по оставшимся клочкам зелёных перьев, пока не останавливается на лице. На том, что осталось от лица. Отгрызенный нос, который оставил дыру с неровными краями и запёкшийся кровью, что ручейками текла по впалым щекам, оторванная нижняя губа, которую явно тянули до тех пор, пока кожа и мышечная ткань не истончились под подбородком. Зубы, пусть рот и был весь окровавлен, находились не все на месте, однако Луи не обращает на такую «мелочь» особого внимания, ведь чёрные впадины вместо глаз были куда отвратней, поэтому и более привлекательными. От волос осталось лишь несколько куцых длинных чёрных прядей, которые почему-то были и на подбородке… борода?

Глаза сталкиваются с чужим взглядом, и Луи перестаёт обращать должное внимание на труп. Даже в полутьме, всё равно, откуда он в сакле, мужчина различает белые, почти сливающиеся с белком, радужки, что у зрачка светились красным, перепачканный кончик носа, губы и подбородок в ещё свежей крови, белоснежные длинные волосы, в которых виднелись перья цвета снега с красно-чёрными «глазами». Тонкое тело не скрывала никакая одежда, только перья по бокам и бёдрам. И кровь. Разводы крови. За спиной создания раскрываются белые, как самый чистый пергамент, крылья, которые почти полностью наполняют помещение. Пытаются запугать? Взгляд снова возвращается к лицу, и Луи вздрагивает всем телом — знакомое выражение, знакомые черты, всё то, что стало знакомым за последние недели. Ких-Луифэль…

Одичалая версия его нового тела смотрела на него в ответ заинтересовано, не показывая злобы и агрессии. Изучали… Действительно изучали. Издав странный клокочущий звук, юноша отворачивается от него, вновь увлекаясь копошением у мёртвого тела. Крылья покорно складываются за спиной, стоит Луифэлю пошевелить плечами, позволяя рассмотреть длинный павлиний хвост. Только белоснежный, как и все остальные перья, которые имели на своих концах не просто лёгкую опушенность, но и красные круги, у которых ближе к краевому концу разместилось чёрное ровное пятно. Павлин… Вот каким он должен быть.

Не сдержавшись, мужчина склоняется в сторону, с интересом наблюдая за своим одичалым прототипом. Острые чёрные когти на руках Луифэля впивались в мягкую плоть живота, разрывая плоть всё сильнее и сильнее, чтобы соединить с раной на груди. Юноша хватает что-то пальцами и, кряхтя, вырывает окровавленное ребро, довольно хлопая себя второй рукой по бедру. Интерес стремительно становиться отвращением, которое стоит комком в горле, и мужчина поспешно закрывает рот рукой, падая назад и садясь задницей на пол.

Луифэль продолжал вырывать костяные дуги, отбрасывая их за ненадобностью в сторону, и изредка слизывал алые капли с когтей. Добившись того, чего хотел, он кивает головой и подхватывает пальцем кишку, в которой мужчина узнаёт восходящую ободочную кишку, тянет её вверх, раскручивая ворох одной из «трубок» пищеварения, но, явно расстроившись, разгибает палец. Кишки, с характерным звуком шлепка влажной плоти о плоть, падают обратно на тело, дугой съезжая на бок. Вновь заклокотав, Луифэль запускает обе руки в разворошенную грудь трупа и дёргает из вверх, из-за чего новая волна крови пачкает и без того красные руки.

Плохое предчувствие не даёт оплошать и мужчина поспешно отползает назад, пока не упирается спиной в каменную стену. Луифэль сжимал в руках сердце авеса и подползал на коленях к Луи, открыто смотря ему в глаза.

— Не приближайся, — истерически (о Господи, неужели это его голос?) произносит мужчина и выставляет руки вперёд, которые успешно отталкиваются. — Не смей!

Одичалый юноша разводит его ноги в стороны, чтобы сесть между ними, и протягивает ладони с сердцем на них вперёд. Не будет! Не возьмёт в руки! Не от этого безумца! Клокотание более вопросительное, с который Луифэль подносит сердце к своему рту и впивается в его вершину зубами, с лёгкостью отрывая кусок ткани, которая тянется следом за губами кровавыми ниточками. Мужчина не сдерживает рвотного позыва, но желудок пуст, слава всем богам, и ничего, кроме неприятного звука не выходит из глотки. Луифэль поднимает брови, снова протягивает руки с надкусанным сердцем вперёд и требовательно мычит, не переставая жевать.

— Кусать? — не своим голосом спрашивает Луи у одичавшего, который довольно и поспешно кивает головой. — Я не буду.

Звук, который похож на рычание, с которым юноша пододвигается ближе, почти что вжимаясь своим пахом в чужой, и проворно тыкает в губы Луи сердце. Белые крылья распахиваются, не давая возможности сбежать, но… Он не хочет! Это же каннибализм! И сырое мясо! И… В глазах напротив вспыхивает ярость, которая вот-вот перерастёт в голод и сожрут на этот раз его, и Луи, боясь за свою жизнь, раскрывает губы. С силой зажмурившись и стараясь думать, что это плохо прожаренный стейк, мужчина заставляет сжать себя зубы на гладкой поверхности мышечной ткани, откусывая лишь несколько миллиметров. Тошнота осознанней, тошнота сильнее, жёлчь подступает к горлу, но Луифэль, отложив в сторону сердце, закрывает одной рукой ему рот, а пальцами второй зажимает нос. Мужчина дёргается, пытается вырваться, когда нехватка воздуха заставляет жечь грудь, и, не имея другого шанса, он проглатывает кусочек сердца, из-за чего металлический привкус смазывает пищевод.

Луифэль, заметив, как дёрнулся кадык, поспешно забирает руки, чтобы мужчина мог снова дышать, и обнимает его, начиная низко и без перерыва клокотать. Плохо. Тошно. И было бы больше сил, чтобы оттолкнуть и сбежать, но темнота снова окутывает сознание Луи, оставляя только металлический привкус во рту.

****

***

Ритуал проходил обычно. Мэдрилю случалось видеть парочку таких инициаций и ничего не изменилось сейчас: пение, староязыческие*** символы, слабое колыхание магии, потому что основной фон блокируется защитным кругом. Авес слабо переживал за Луифэля, потому что прекрасно знал, что он сильный, что он боец, что сможет, пусть и так поздно, пройти инициацию, сделав правильный выбор. Мэдриль переживал за Олеорда, который под конец стал более бледным и когда из носа потянулась тоненькая дорожка крови, что пачкала тяжёлыми каплями ку****.

Всё обрывается настолько резко, что даже неожиданно, но почти незаметно, словно ничего и не было. Олеорд просто перестаёт распевать и закрывает книгу, тяжело дыша. Луифэль же, как лежал спокойно, не двигаясь и не издавая никакого звука, так и продолжал лежать. Может, просто спит? Не желая разбираться в тех тонкостях, которые уже однажды в своей жизни прошёл и забыл, Мэдриль заходит в круг и берёт на руки юношу. Если всё сложится хорошо, то уже утром он сможет полюбоваться своими крыльями и хвостом. Может, даже ноги сможет преображать в когтистые лапы.

Отнеся Луифэля в спальню Зета и плотно прикрыв дверь, Мэдриль возвращается в зал, где проводился ритуал. Авес, во время его отсутствия, убирает свечи и книгу, решая, что всё остальное сможет сделать завтра.

— Может, мальца надо было положить здесь, а ты бы пошёл к себе на кровать? — предлагает мужчина, находя Олеорда на диване.

— У Луифэля сейчас ответственный момент, ему нужен полноценный покой и больше пространства.

И прав ведь. Мэдриль садится рядом с авесом и отрывает от грозди винограда ягоду. Их разговор не вяжется — Олеорд уставший, потративший больше половины своей силы, конечно, отвечает, но более заторможено. Сделал столь много, не являясь жрецом и готовясь к ритуалу за девять дней до него… Мужчина чувствовал странную гордость за Зета.

У него была жена. У него был ребёнок, не рождённый. Он не должен был нарушать свою верность, но Мэдриль был почему-то уверен, что его Шки пару раз стукнула бы его по голове за такую безалаберность. Тринадцать лет страдал, день ото дня вспоминал, пил, разрушал себя и своё ядро, пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством… Идиот. Память была, месть давно свершилась, не отпустило, но не должен, не был обязан убивать себя.

Стоит Олеорду самому потянуться за виноградом, как Мэдриль перехватывает его руку и отрывает ягоду сам. Хватит. Он должен сам для себя расставить все точки, чтобы понять — пропащая душа или есть призрачный шанс жить дальше. Сжав между губ фиолетовую виноградину, Мэдриль подаётся вперёд, стоит Зету повернуть голову в его сторону. Явно же возмутиться хотел. Авес прижимается своими губами к чужим, давит на ягоду языком, чтобы втолкнуть её в рот Олеорда, у которого забавно сужаются и без того суженные чёрные зрачки, позволяя рассмотреть на жёлтой радужке янтарные вкрапления.

— Не нужно, — прожевав, негромко произносит мужчина.

— У тебя красивые глаза, — нарочно не слушая Олеорда, говорит авес. — Ты весь красивый. И сильный. Ты смог провести то, чего не делал никогда, и сделал это идеально.

— Мэдриль…

Но Зет не успевает договорить, как к его губам снова прижимаются другие, более мягкие и горячие. Обычное прикосновение, давая привыкнуть, и кончик языка трогает нижнюю губу Олеорда, которая приоткрывается, позволяя большее. Сдался? Нет, не этот мужчина. Стал доверять. Готов открыться до конца. Мэдриль кладёт руку на щеку авеса, мягко, не давя, чтобы не повредить перья, и углубляет поцелуй, на который ему отвечают. Гладят в ответ язык, прикусываю губу, зализывая её сразу же, распаляются сильнее, из-за чего собственное желание пробуждается куда быстрее, чем обычно.

Мэдриль опускает руки вниз, подцепляет край наплечной кофты, чтобы поднять её вверх и полностью избавить Зета от ненужной ткани. «Прекрасный», — слетает с губ раньше, чем он успевает даже подумать об этом, и мужчина проводит ладонью по выступающим рёбрам, по впалому животу, останавливаясь на пушке над поясом ку.

— Я не думал, что ты такой жилистый, — выдыхает Мэдриль в шею мужчины, которую тут же принимается покрывать поцелуями, подольше останавливаясь на кофейных перьях.

— Я сейчас уйду, — кончики золотых когтей впиваются в плечо авеса.

— Прекрати, — он отнимает от себя руку Олеорда и пытается стянуть украшения с пальцев, которые упорно не разгибались. — Сними эту дурь, иначе ты вскроешь меня до костей.

Зет шепчет что-то о том, что это полнейшая наглость, но всё же снимает пять когтей, которые с металлическим звуком остаются на столе. Мэдриль снова впивается в губы мужчины уже требовательным поцелуем, не скрывая своего желания, и находит вслепую пояс ку, чтобы развязать его. Ему нравится, что Олеорд сжимает его плечи, гладит спину, зарывается в волосы на затылке, чтобы, пусть никогда и не признается, не отстранился от него.

Мэдриль не запоминает того момента, когда они вдвоём оказываются полностью голым, когда Зет оказывается придавленный им к дивану, когда собственный возбуждённый член вжимается в чужой, что не перестаёт тереться о него. Олеорд действительно был жилистым, мышцы не выделялись особо сильно, но плоскость живота, без единой выпуклости, отчего-то нравился больше, чем привычный для мужчин пресс. Мэдриль вылизывает быстро двигающуюся грудь, уделяя внимание соскам, которые он кусает, трёт, оттягивает, метит живот невидимыми поцелуями, трётся носом о мягкий пух в паху и нарочно дразнит авеса, пару раз проводя языком по выступающей венке на члене.

Рука шарит по рядом стоящему столу, пока губы стали мерно подниматься вверх, возвращаясь снова к припухшим соскам, опрокидывая что-то, сталкивая и, наконец-то, находя небольшой флакон. Коленями Олеорд сжимал его бока, впивался почти что болезненно ими под рёбра, сгибая перья под неестественным углом. Плевать. Отрастут новые. Стоит только открыть флакон и вылить на руку почти полностью маслянистую жидкость на пальцы, как тяжёлый запах дурмана разносится по комнате.

— Это златоцветник, — сбито выдыхает Олеорд и упирается руками в плечи мужчины, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя.

— И что? — Мэдриль поднимает взгляд вверх, завороженно наблюдая за кончиком языка, который быстро прошёлся по припухшим губам. — Здесь же его не так много, чтобы ты потерял самого себя, — он ловит себя на том, что с трудом сохраняет спокойный тон, ровный.

— Златоцветник, пусть и…

— Ты не хочешь? — напрямую спрашивает Мэдриль, находя глаза с точечками зрачков своими и получая в ответ отрицательное покачивание головой. — Не доверяешь мне? — новое покачивание. — Тогда не бойся. Я не буду насмехаться из-за того, что ты опробовал дурман не так, как принято это делать.

Олеорд кривит губы, но всё же скрещивает руки на загривке авеса и разводит ноги настолько, насколько это позволяет диван. Похвала слетает с губ сама, но Мэдриль не сожалеет по этому поводу, и влажные пальцы проходятся по ложбинке между ягодиц. Даже в такой концентрации, мизерной, златоцветник начинал кружить голову. Пальцы давят на вход, массируют, чтобы расслабить мышцы, и авес проникает одним на всю длину, сразу же замирая. Олеорд напрягается, шумно выдыхает и тяжело сглатывает, но всё равно тянется за поцелуем. «Хороший златоцветник», — довольно мелькает в голове Мэдриля.

Движения пальца неспешны, мужчина понимает, что Зету неприятно, что вряд ли у него после побега с родины был кто-то, но… Это понимание заставляет звереть от такой чистоты сильнее. Мэдриль добавляет второй палец, снова замирая, чтобы стенки перестали так сжиматься. Гладкий, горячий, узкий. Олеорд впервые стонет тогда, когда пальцы проталкиваются глубже и расходятся в стороны, останавливаясь в таком положении, чтобы мышцы не сжимались сразу же. Авес выгибается в спине, подаётся бёдрами назад, желая почувствовать необходимое трение, но с третьим пальцем, который входит в пустое место между двумя другими, вздрагивает и не сдерживает болезненного шипения.

— Прости, — быстрый поцелуй в центр губ и, став более твёрдо на коленях, Мэдриль обхватывает твёрдый член Зета, начиная быстро двигать ладонью.

— Заткнись, — несдержанно бросает авес, что точно запомнится мужчиной надолго.

Фыркнув, Мэдриль, закусив щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не сорваться, начинает двигать кистью руки, оглаживая бархатистые стенки. Толкнуться глубже, прокрутить, согнуть, на что раздаётся более высокий и длинный стон, с которым Мэдриль расплывается в улыбке. Небольшое плотное уплотнение идеально ложится на подушечки пальцев, трётся ими, из-за чего тело в его руках начинает дрожать и сильнее толкаться в ладонь.

Его не хватает надолго… всегда было мало выдержки в таком деле. Мэдриль забирает пальцы, с удовольствием отмечая глубокую складку между бровей у авеса, который жаждал его, который тянулся, который затуманенным взглядом от возбуждения и дурмана так и просил о большем. Смазав себя остатками маслянистой жидкости, Мэдриль поднимает ноги Олеорда, что понимает всё без слов и скрещивает лодыжки на его пояснице, и, направляя себя рукой, подаётся бёдрами вперёд. Головка медленно входит в горячее тело, которое сжимается до боли, но мужчину это не останавливает, как и то, что Зет впился ногтями в его плечи, что задыхается от невысказанного стона, что сжимает бёдрами бока сильнее, словно желает быть ближе. За пару толчков Мэдриль входит до конца и останавливается, не сдерживая своего низкого стона. Восхитительно. Даже то, как Олеорд дрожал в его руках, как сам целовал, пусть это и было просто покусывание губ.

Мэдриль гладит авеса по бедру, останавливаясь на полоске перьевого пуха, кусает свои щёки почти до крови, лишь бы только продержаться и не сорваться, вбивая Олеорда в диван. Так доверяет, так тянется, словно и не было той льдинки, что приятно, очень приятно греет сердце. И стоит только Зету расслабиться, как Мэдриль делает первый толчок. Аккуратный, плавный, намечая себе будущие движения, и накрывает припухшие губы Олеорда своими, втягивая его в глубокий поцелуй. Новые толчки более сильными, с которыми его сжимали сильнее и тихо постанывали. Мэдриль не обращал внимания на царапины между лопатками — это достижение, которое он будет хранить до момента их заживления, на губы, покрывшиеся кровавой корочкой, на громкого Зета, ведь… Чтоб к нему пришёл Пожиратель Душ! Это самая лучшая музыка, которую он слышал за всю свою жизнь.

Движения становятся быстрее, пальцы сжимали бедро до синих кругов, зажатый между животами член стал слишком влажным из-за выделившихся белых капель. Дыхание предательски сбивается, когда хочется насладиться большим и больше, сердце вырывалось из груди и напряжение в паху становилось куда сильнее, чем было ранее с блудницами. Олеорд выгибается в пояснице, с силой вжимаясь в грудь авеса, и с немым стоном пачкает их животы белыми тяжёлыми каплями, не в состоянии опуститься вниз. Мэдриль, рыкнув, когда стенки сжали его до предела, не давая более двинуться, врывается в податливое тело в последний раз и впивается укусом в шею Олеорда, изливаясь в него.

Сдавленный стон откуда-то сбоку возвращает Мэдриля в реальность, и он с трудом заставляет себя разжать зубы и помочь Зету лечь на диван. Странно, как они в столь неожиданном порыве не выпустили крылья, странно, что златоцветник не решил всё за них, но… Плевать. Не сейчас. Мужчина мягко целует Олеорда в губы, без слов благодаря его за то, что доверился, и получает в ответ такое же тепло, настоящее и неподдельное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кину - верхняя одежда мужчин, напоминающая длинный запахивающийся справа налево халат с довольно узкими рукавами и поясом.   
> **Луг – бог магии, порождение Селены, благословлён Суль.  
> ***Староязыческий – в Мире это понятие означает «древний язык», так как на этой планете существует только одно верование (поклонение Суль), что имеет свою обратную сторону (поклонение Селене).  
> ****Ку – домашние лёгкие брюки, чаще всего делаются из льна.


	17. Глава 16. Первый полёт

Жизнь всегда принимает странный ход, когда начинает казаться, что удивить больше нечем. Существуешь одним, тянешься к одному, чтобы хоть как-то получить одно из лучших мест под солнцем, а потом тебя вытаскивают из привычной среды обитания, чтобы бросить в непонятную коробку. Она вся чёрная, поначалу, конечно же, после же эта темень заменяется цветовыми мазками, показывая всю яркость нового места. Но яркость не такая уж и прекрасная, ведь своими цветами она через считанные минуты начинает резать глаза, принося самую настоящую боль там, где её не должно быть.

Вот и сейчас Луи чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, даже относительно привыкнув уже к новому телу, миру… жизни. Тело тянуло так, как будто несколько дней подряд бегал и не мог сесть. Во рту было настолько же сухо, как и в самой жаркой пустыне. Луи пытается пошевелить челюстью, сымитировать жевание, чтобы выделилось хоть немного слюны, но все попытки безрезультатны. Ких глубоко вдыхает, судорожно, и с трудом открывает глаза, которые отзываются на это дело неприятным жжением, словно под веки насыпали песок.

Картинка перед глазами затуманена, частое моргание не избавляет от белых разводов, но юноша не чувствует того страха, что рос всего каких-то несчастных пару часов назад. Или это была вечность назад? Не было разницы, потому что на кончике языка и далеко в глотке до сих пор чувствовался металлический привкус. Сейчас Ких с уверенностью мог сказать, что всё ранее виденное — неправда, но ему было гадко вспоминать, как относительно он сам занимался каннибализмом и как эта копия заставила его не просто отгрызть кусок от сердца, но и проглотить.

Новый вздох. Более тяжёлый, из-за чего, если бы кто-то был рядом, то сказал бы, что он уставший. Вымотанный. Как будто не спал и для него не начался новый день. Луи, собравшись не только с силами, но и с духом, упирается руками в кровать и пытается встать, как боль простреливает спину, входя в грудь, заставляя со вскриком упасть обратно. Одеяло должно быть тканевым на ощупь, но под ладонями скользит что-то более гладкое. Взгляд медленно, он уже знает, на что наткнётся, опускается вниз, стоит только повернуть голову в сторону, и останавливается на белом покрывале перьев, которые мелко подрагивали из-за недавней вспышки боли. Ких завороженно проводит ладонью по гладкой мягкой поверхности, пальцами поддевает одно из перьев, сжимает его и несильно тянет, пока не появляется тянущее чувство, которое граничит с болью.

Крылья. Настоящие крылья и его. Неужели он выглядит сейчас, как павлин? Раньше бы оскорбился на такое называние самого себя, но сейчас… Сейчас это стало нормой, допустимой категорией, которую не было смысла отталкивать. Луи прекрасно понимал, что инициация, прошедшая после ритуала, тактично намекнула о том, что он теперь не может жить своей прошлой жизнью. Что лучше забыть ту старую жизнь и полностью войти в новую. Был ли готов? Странный вопрос, когда он уже столько живёт в другой реальности, когда столько пользуется чужим телом, потому что его настоящее уже давно гниёт в земле в старом мире. Когда принял все особенности авесов, пусть и не был рождён здесь. Но сомнения были. Отражались в ощущении, словно Луи находился в стеклянном шаре со снегом. Сидит на дне, любуясь белыми подушками вокруг, как вдруг спокойствие нарушается, когда чужая, незнакомая, большая рука хватает шар и с силой трясёт. Небольшое тельце бросает из стороны в стороны, он бьётся о твёрдые стены, на которых остаются кровавые разводы, а на коже раскрываются тёмно-фиолетовыми бутонами синяки. Шар оставляют в покое, позволяя маленькому тельцу снова упасть на дно, содрогаясь в приступах судороги, и снег, медленно опадая вниз, снова становится белыми подушками. Нестабильность, неуверенность, невозможность твёрдо стоять на ногах… Нет, Луи не был неблагодарной свиньёй, он прекрасно видел и ценил каждые твёрдые попытки Олеорда и Мэдриля сделать его частью Мира, однако внутренний голос сомнений не давал полноценно вдохнуть на полную грудь.

Бессмысленные мысли. Ких с немалым трудом садится, морщась от неудобства в пояснице, из-за чего приходится рывком податься вперёд и упасть коленями на кровать. Луи поворачивает голову в сторону, опускает взгляд вниз, чтобы выглянуть из-за собственного плеча и в очередной раз удивиться. Он видел во «сне» копию своего нового тела, копию самого себя, видел и крылья, и хвост, но наблюдать такое у себя… в реальности… что можно потрогать… Белоснежные перья с красными глазами и чёрными зрачками на концах невозможно полноценно рассмотреть из-за крыльев, которые были некрасиво опущены вниз. Как будто лебедь, что в расстроенных чувствах повесил голову вниз.

Нахмурившись, юноша пытается пошевелить крыльями. Просто поднять. Или как-то дёрнуть ими. Никакой реакции, словно это не часть его, словно просто красивая подделка. Вторая и третья попытки такие же безуспешные, лишь из-за напряжения начинает болезненно пульсировать в висках. Луи закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, чтобы унять поднимающуюся тревогу.

Подняться на ноги становится новым испытанием, которое Ких выполняет более успешно, чем с попытками пошевелить крыльями. Шаги неуверенные — ему всё казалось, что пол не больше, чем вата, которая вот-вот под его весом провалится. Луи замирает и становится в пол-оборота, завороженно смотря на изогнутые перья, что устилали плотным ковром пол. Белый, красный и чёрный. Детское восхищение, когда ребёнку всё же подарили его любимую игрушку.

От пятиминутного стояния начинает ныть спина из-за крыльев, что оказались по-настоящему тяжёлыми. Понимая, что поступает не слишком красиво, Ких открывает шкаф и перебирает, аккуратно, чтобы всё осталось на своих местах, одежду Олеорда, пока не находит самый обычный халат. Надеть его становится задачей на долгие минуты, ведь крылья совершенно не желали пролезать в специальные прорези на спине: то перья сгибались настолько сильно, что почти что ломались, то длины тёмно-изумрудной ткани не хватало, чтобы натянуть халат и на второе крыло.

Идти с хвостом было неудобно — Луи отчего-то заносило только в правую сторону, из-за чего приходится ступать более плавно. Правда это совершенно не спасает его, когда, выходя из спальни, он спотыкается и чуть ли не падает на пол. И только лишь чудом оказавшаяся рядом стена уберегает его от разбитого носа и кровавой юшки на губах.

Круг на полу так и остался, шкафы стояли у стен так же, как и вчера. Ких немало удивляется факту «загрязнения», ведь Олеорд любил и ценил порядок, приучая юношу к дотошному педантизму. Но стоит только обойти один из шкафов, который ограждал стол и диван, как Луи замирает, удивлённо раскрывая рот. Не то, чтобы он не знал и не подозревал этих двоих в близости, но чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами… Конечно, не маленький ребёнок, душою и разумом, однако сейчас было не по себе. Светлые длинные волосы, в которых проглядывались перья, свешивались с подлокотника дивана — единственное, что можно было полноценно рассмотреть от Олеорда. На нём же лежал полностью голый Мэдриль, спину которого покрывала мелкая сеть паутины шрамов, спускающиеся на ягодицы, прерываясь сразу же под большими ягодичными мышцами и продолжаясь на икроножных мышцах. Небольшие перья, он впервые видит их у Мэдриля, тёмно-коричневого цвета покрывали бока и забавно тянулись полоской, не больше в два пальца, к пояснице, где, скрещиваясь, спускались вниз к началу ягодиц. Как своеобразный хвост.

Взгляд поднимается вверх, и юноша поджимает губы. Мэдриль поднял голову и с недобрым прищуром смотрит на него, обещая всевозможные кары, если он посмеет разбудить Олеорда. Юноша примирительно поднимает руки и медленно разворачивается к авесу спиной, наглядно показывая свою радость и проблему одновременно.

— Иди отсюда, — тихо шепчет Мэдриль.

— Мне неудобно, — Ких оборачивается к мужчине, гневно смотря на него и не повышая голос. — Я даже не знаю, как их спрятать.

— Я сейчас встану и повырываю их те… — Мэдриль обрывает себя, стоит только Зету под ним пошевелиться и шумно выдохнуть. — Иди отсюда, — уже шипит авес.

— Ладно-ладно.

Какие все… Вздохнув, Луи старается как можно тише скрыться, чтобы не остаться без «гордости» авесов. Почему он попал в тело двенадцатилетки? Почему его не могли определить в другое тело, которое более самостоятельное и может не молча терпеть те грубости, от которых тянет банальным посылом куда дальше. Что-то стало его бесить это всё слишком сильно.

О Кихе вспоминают под вечер. Когда он вернулся в спальню Олеорда, то попытался самостоятельно разобраться хоть с хвостом, перья которого, волочась по полу следом за юношей, отзывались неприятной вибрацией в пояснице, откуда выходили, как будто вот-вот вырвутся. Противное чувство, непривычное, от которого никак не избавиться. Все попытки спрятать хвост не увенчались успехом: желание, приказ, мысленные, да и не только, просьбы, сосредоточение на каждом пере, но ничего не помогает. Крылья кажутся слишком большими для такого хрупкого юношеского тела, и Луи понимает, что со временем они будут так же расти, как и само тело. Почему он павлин? Почему у него такие длинные перья? Разве не мог попасть в какого-то воробья? Все страдания заканчиваются тогда, когда Олеорд всё же находит время, чтобы прийти в свою же комнату и обучить Киха.

Иметь желание — не всё. Не хватит одного желания для того, чтобы упрятать под кожу, соединить с мышцами и костями. Луи не нравилась такая перспектива, потому что спина в таком случае оказывалась слишком чувствительной. И без того не очень прочная конструкция из перьев станет дополнительными нервными окончаниями, что точно ещё не раз аукнется ему. «Успокоиться, очистить разум, прочувствовать, как кости выходят с позвоночника, как соединены с ним, осознать, что перья — часть тела так же, как и кожа. И представить, как крылья и хвост медленно входят под кожу, растворяясь в теле». Совет Олеорда хорош, только… только юноша всё равно тратит часы, чтобы понять суть сказанных слов. И нет, Зет ему объясняет всё более подробно, но ему не становится от этого более понятливо. Попытки. Многое количество попыток, от которых в голове начинает шуметь. И стоит только почувствовать слабость, как крылья вздрагивают и неспешно, сложившись, втягиваются в кожу. Не больно, как зуд, но в спине так и осталась тяжесть, как и в пояснице, стоит только хвосту исчезнуть так же, как и крыльям.

Необычные ощущения. Как будто наконец-то обрёл то, чего был лишён столько лет. «Доставать» гордость авесов оказалось так же просто — если первый раз понял, то и дальше будет так же просто. Может, это многословность, однако Луи, обретя такое дополнение, окончательно убедился в том, что такое дополнение к телу бессмысленно, потому что… Если бы это был полноценное превращение в птицу, а так — лишь новая слабость. Действительно, это было глупостью так думать, ведь после начался сущий ад.

Дни шли… летели так быстро, что Ких не успевал за ними. Когда юноша вернулся домой через день после ритуала, то Йу-йу была вне себя от счастья. Как же! Ведь «теперь молодой господин истинный авес и, несмотря на то, что бастард, может с гордостью носить имя своего рода». А Луи радовался потому, что полюбил такую наседку, что немного, да заменила ему мать. Приятной неожиданностью стало то, что с инициацией Ких стал различать каждый вид авесов. Так в Олеорде подтвердилась сипуха, а Мэдриль, что совершенно не странно, оказался орланом-белохвостом. Как будто кто-то взял и всю орнитологическую энциклопедию вложил в юноше в голову. Олеорд объяснил это тем, что так было всегда — Небесная Богиня даровала возможность видеть настоящую сущность авеса, чтобы в будущем иметь здоровое и сильное потомство. В Йу-йу Луи узнал горлицу, что вполне подходит ей, как наседке. Признаться честно, теперь юноша любил гулять по улочкам Сент-Леруа и рассматривать каждого авеса, запоминая, оценивая, зачем-то примеряя на себя их форму. А если бы был вороном или каким-то… каким-то попугаем? Хотя, в городе Луи так и не встретил кого-то из семейства попугаев.

Занятия с Зетом стали более понятливыми, пусть и не легче. Нет, не история, которая всё же осталась запутанной, а вот занятия магией… Луи не был особенным. Это не сказка, в которую, попав, он становится главным героем и получает всё самое лучшее: дом, семью, работу, деньги, славу и далее по списку. Силы в его ядре, конечно, хватало, чтобы зажечь свечу, пользоваться амулетами, бороться со слабыми Тенями без вспомогательных веществ, но это было всё. Нет никакой левитации предметов, не было погружения других в безумие, а если бы и возымел такое, то… полнейший бред. Суль или Селена, не важно, кто из них двоих это создавал, не сотворяли бы столь мощных «детей». Правда, сила каждого авеса имела предрасположение к той или иной стезе, и когда Луи понял, что у него — истерически рассмеялся.

Это случилось через неделю после ритуала, когда был обязательный перерыв в уроках с Мэдрилем. Олеорд, как и в последнее время, постоянно присутствовал на тренировках молчаливым наблюдателем. С одной стороны это было хорошо, потому что Мэдриль не был таким агрессивным, с другой — ужасно, ведь авес всё пытался красоваться перед Зетом. С очередным отдыхом Ких сидел на полюбившемся месте у поваленного бревна, где взглядом нашёл примятый цветок. Неосознанно он потянулся рукой к растению, лепестки которого стали уже коричневатыми, а стебелёк не держал тяжёлую головку, и аккуратно сжал указательный и средний пальцы ровно под этой же головкой. Юноша не понял, как и что произошло, просто почувствовал расплывающееся приятное тепло в груди и увидел небольшую вспышку света, что обволок цветок. Меньше секунды и свет рассыпается золотой пыльцой, которая позволяет увидеть абсолютно целое растение, что вновь уверенно колыхался на стебельце. Целитель… Видимо, это было написано у него на судьбе в каждой жизни, если всё же реинкарнация существовала. Поле этого Мэдриль стал делать больший уклон в целительство для Киха, будучи твёрдо уверенным, что из него вырастет один из лучших лекарей. Смешно. Потому что… Честно, к чему ему магия, если он умеет не только калечить руками, но и лечить, даже в таком мире авесов?!

Тренировки Мэдриля действительно стали более ужесточёнными и смешанными. Мужчина вбивал ему в голову, что «пусть у тебя и есть крылья, пусть ты и научишься летать, но в борьбе с Тенями или другими авесами ты должен уметь сражаться, как гоминид, да простит меня Суль». Но не это было напрягающим, даже не то, как тяжело было бегать, уклоняться, защищаться и нападать с крыльями и хвостом, за который Мэдриль хватал его, а меч. Первое страшное стало мечом. Мужчина притащил откуда-то два меча, один из которых Луи еле-еле смог поднять над своей головой. Однако, как бы не боялся, Ких быстро привык к тяжести холода, привык к звуку рассекаемого лезвием воздуха, привык ставить меч правильно и принимать удар от взрослого мужчины. А потом пришло то, чего юноша и страшился, и хотел одновременно и равноценно. Полёт!

Полёт должен быть в крови. Это свобода. Это естественно. Это та потребность, которая осталась у авесов, пусть почти все утратили возможность полноценно обращаться в птиц. Первые попытки совладать с крыльями происходит на всё той же поляне, где проходили тренировки с Мэдрилем. Поначалу его учили просто двигать крыльями — вместе, по отдельности, хлопать, вверх-вниз, отогнуться, согнуться. Это те мелочи, которые входят в большее. С хвостом было всё проще, потому что тот только и может, что немного приподняться над землёй и полностью раскрыться, позволяя полноценно увидеть «глаза», которые, если пошевелить из стороны в сторону, гипнотизировали и отпугивали. А вот крылья… Когда у Луи не получалось всё с первого раза и когда он по этому поводу унывал, Мэдриль не опускал руки, наоборот, он утверждал, что это уже больше, чем было бы, если бы крыльев не было вовсе. И правда, чем меньше времени оставалось на тренировку, тем лучше у него получалось.

Мэдриль признал, что более их привычное место занятий не подходит, поэтому отводит его к довольно большому ущелью, о котором Луи и знать не знал. Он думал, что ничем его не сможет удивить Сент-Леруа, но оказалось, что лес — не такой огромный, каким он виднелся из окна, что городок разместился на подобии горы. Когда Мэдриль привёл его к обрыву, то юноша забыл, как дышать. Море леса продолжалось и внизу, башня оказалась более близко и можно было рассмотреть, как синеватый туман стелется вниз от его половины. Обрыв шёл полукругом, словно был месяцем, который пытался скрыть продолжение леса своими концами, и не давал рассмотреть, что находился на другой линии горизонта. Мэдриль не дал долго осматриваться — загнал Луи на один из валунов, что были ему по пояс, забрался на соседний и, раскрыв свои тёмно-коричневые, почти что чёрные крылья, сделал шаг вперёд, в воздух, но не стал на землю. Крылья хлопали ровно, плавно, словно не держали в воздухе тело, что явно весило больше семидесяти килограммов. Авес завис в воздухе всего на пару секунд, после чего плавно опустился на траву у валуна, и сложил за спиной крылья. У Луи же вышло только спрыгнуть и не очень красиво приземлиться на землю. Пусть крылья цвета снега и хлопали, пытаясь удержать тельце в воздухе, но они не были тем же снегом. Плохо. Особенно стало плохо тогда, когда, кажется, это была сотая попытка. Луи всё падал и падал, но не взлетал.

Сегодня было очередное занятие у обрыва, к которому решил присоединиться Олеорд. Позориться ещё и перед Зетом… В мыслях Луи матерился похлеще сапожника. Третья попытка становится такой же, как и все предыдущие, и юноша, обозлившись на самого себя, подходит к краю обрыва и складывает руки на груди. Почему? Почему у него ничего не получается? Уже как три недели он стоит в тупике, когда все книги говорят, что молодой авес за десять дней полностью поднимается в воздух. С места. А он даже с валуна не может совладать со своими крыльями. Может, проблема в хвосте, который слишком большой и тяжёлый? Глупость. Другие павлины летать умеют, пусть у них этот полёт длится не долго и не высоко.

Луи тяжело вздыхает и со злостью пинает носком небольшой камень, который стремительно падает вниз с обрыва. Вот и он был таким же камнем, что только и умел падать. Шаги за спиной нарочно громкие, Ких не сомневался в специальности этого жеста, и он поворачивает голову в сторону, из-за плеча смотря на подошедшего Мэдриля.

— Всё дерьмово, да? — юноша говорит прежде, чем авес успевает открыть рот.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь, — Мэдриль лишь пожимает плечами, останавливаясь за полшага от Киха. — Ты же был немного припадочным, раскрылся позже, чем все другие. Не удивительно, что тебе нужен дополнительный пинок под зад.

— И какой же он, этот твой пинок?

Мужчина лишь хмыкает и, не ожидая какого-то чуда, с силой толкает Киха в плечо, из-за чего юноша теряет равновесие. Шаг вперёд, второй, и Луи срывается вниз, заливаясь криком. «Пинок буквальный», — мысленно отвечает Мэдриль и, подойдя ближе к краю, смотрит на стремительно уменьшающуюся фигуру юноши, который не переставал орать и хаотично махать крыльями.

— Не взлетит, — рядом останавливается Олеорд, так же смотря вниз и не выражая ни единой эмоции.

— Меня так учили летать. Взлетит.

— Нет, — ледяная уверенность. — Ты мне должен нового ученика.

— Ещё чего.

Толчок неожиданный, отсутствие твёрдости под ногами — шокирует, и Луи заливается криком, когда деревья внизу стали стремительно приближаться к нему. Идиот! Козёл! Он его столкнул! Не умеет… не полетит… Разобьётся же! Паника охватывает тело, пробирается своими чёрными острыми иглами в мозг, и крылья хаотично хлопают, заворачиваются до боли в основании. Не сможет! Это против его природы!

Деревья всё ближе, прошлая жизнь мелькает перед глазами. Готовился к смерти? Нет! Он… не может после стольких испытаний помереть из-за того, что не научился пользоваться крыльями. Луи заставляет, с трудом, на последних силах, закрыть рот и развести руки в стороны, с чем крылья рефлекторно пытаются распахнуться. Ветер сбивает их, почти что выворачивает в другую сторону, из-за чего спину простреливает боль до слёз в глазах.

Сердце бьётся где-то в горле, перед глазами сплошная зелёная пелена, которая становиться всё ближе и больше. Он же грёбаная птица! Как он не может взлететь?! И крылья, словно слыша крик в голове, напрягаются и расправляются, позволяя потоку ветра подхватить тело и поднять его вверх. Спине всё равно больно, но Луи кричит, вопит от счастья, от радости, что у него получилось, что он не разбился. Но юношу всё равно бросает, почти что ломает перья, пока крылья не взмахивают, поднимая его выше. Ещё один взмах, с которым отчётливо слышится громкий хлопок. Новый взмах и крылья разрываются болью, их охватывает судорога, не позволяя двигаться, и только чудом Ких успевает поднять руки вверх, чтобы схватиться за край обрыва. И когда кажется, что мягкая почва под пальцами вот-вот провалится, как его хватают за запястья и вытягивают наверх, опрокидывая на землю. Твёрдую землю, что позволяет вытянуть крылья и тяжело задышать. Смог. Он смог.

— Я же говорил тебе, что так каждый полетит, — довольный голос Мэдриля раздражает Луи до чёртиков перед глазами.

****

***

_— Ких-Луифэль? Проходите._

Время пролетело слишком быстро. Настолько быстро, что Луи, моргнув, умудрился проскочить промежуток в целое лето и первый месяц осени. Тренировки, обучение, воркование Мэдриля и Олеорда, случайное открытие того, что эти двое успешно устроились на работу в Академию. С одной стороны — это не плохо, поддержка, как никак, но с другой стороны — они его уже достали. Привыкший впускать в свою жизнь надолго лишь только Майкла, Луи не особо хорошо понимал, как эти двое авесов смогли войти в такой узкий круг.

Обучение шло стремительно — на него налегали так, как будто должен был выучить всё, что знают все авесы. Новые знания вытесняли те, которые были одни из первых, а ещё более новые избавлялись от тех, которые были просто новые. Ких только и мог, что биться головой о стол, стену, подушку… хотя, о подушку он бился и так, когда приходил домой и падал на свою кровать.

Вымотанный, ничего не желающий, лишь хоть какого-то отдыха в неделю. Пару дней. Один день! Не так много просил. Но его учителя были глухи к его просьбам. Создавалось впечатление, словно они дрессировали какую-то зверушку. Правда, на этом его страдания не ограничились. Вернулись четверо братьев, которые снова возжелали терроризировать его, доставать, отомстить всеми силами за то, что посмел отвечать на боль и унижения, а не молча терпеть. Почти все разы Луи просто молчал или уворачивался от попыток Голо ударить его. Но стоило только четверым всем вместе напасть на него, как юноша более не сдерживался. Позволив хвосту и крыльям проявиться, он их раскрыл на всю длину, почти что до боли в костях. Мальчишки замерли, со страхом глядя на «глаза», и, стоило только Киху сделать рывок вперёд, как они убежали. Вот так просто и быстро. И более старались не лезть к нему, потому что, пусть Луи и остался незаконнорождённым, но уже не уродом. Да и сильнее их.

Под конец лета Луи научился владеть крыльями почти идеально, правда мог летать недолго и не на длинные дистанции. И высоко подниматься, как у Мэдриля, не получалось. Но Ких не расстраивался по такому пустяку, ведь самое главное, что научился считать крылья и хвост такой же самой частью тела, как и рука. Или нога.

А потом началась осень. Месяц. Три недели. Две. Одна. Как же юноша переживал. Переживал настолько, что последние две недели принимал успокаивающий настой, который ему покупала Йу-йу… Кажется, она тоже переживала. Олеорд же до последнего молчал, что Академия ответила на запрос в перемещении нового возможного ученика. Для Киха было в новинку перемещаться с помощью порталов на длинные дистанции, если, конечно же, есть разрешение на перемещение, и если есть достаточно денег и магических сил для таких «путешествий».

Зет открывает карты о том, что их ждут в Академии, только в первую субботу второго месяца осени. За час до открытия работы портала. Гад, потому что не дал совершенно никакого времени на повторение всего пройденного материала. Ещё и Мэдриль сказал, что не пойдёт с ними, потому что будет лишним. Луи прекрасно видел, что мужчина переживал за него.

Ких хочется одеться в традиционные для своей семьи сине-зелёные цвета, только Олеорд останавливает его от такого поступка. Он непризнанное родом Ких дитя, пусть и носит их имя, поэтому будет нарушением всех правил надевать эти цвета. Выбор останавливается на белоснежном ханьфу с алым поясом, волосы же приходится полностью распустить, чтобы на испытании оценивали его силу полностью. Ужасно. В этом же будет непросто двигаться, а другие будут одеты куда попроще.

Ровно в час после полудня срабатывает портал — обычный амулет в виде небольшого круга на цепочке, за которую держался он и Олеорд. Ничего примечательного в перемещении нет, как лифт, что резко падает вниз, только в сторону. Сначала темнота перед глазами, которая не даёт рассмотреть ничего, а после ослепляющий свет и совершенно другой запах. Не тот книжный, с лёгким ароматом трав, а более душный и… опасный. Опасность так и витала вокруг, опускаясь тяжестью на плечи. Стоит только картинке проясниться перед глазами, как Луи упирается взглядом в тёмно-коричневую стену без единого окна. Юноша крутит головой, понимая, что они стоят в длинном коридоре такого же деревянного цвета, где под потолком тускло горят сферы. Недалеко по левую руку разместилась двухстворчатая дверь с золотыми ручками, что сейчас была плотно закрыта.

— Мне заходить? — несмело спрашивает Ких, с трудом разжимая руку, чтобы позволить Олеорду забрать портал.

— Тебя позовут. Сейчас там другой возможный адепт Академии проходит испытания, — мужчина, спрятав портал в карман, привычным жестом складывая руки за спиной. — Как только ты зайдёшь туда, то будь собой. Не нервничай и действуй так, как считаешь нужным.

Олеорд стал обращаться к нему на «ты» не так давно, но… от этого было более спокойно. Луи закусывает щеку изнутри и нервно теребит свободный край алого пояса, стараясь хоть так себя успокоить. Быть собой там, где как раз-таки нужно показать себя лучшего. Ужасно. Зачем подписался на это? Зет вытаскивает из юношеских пальцев пояс и, разглядев его, опускает вниз.

— Мне выпустить крылья? — тихо, словно стесняясь, спрашивает Ких, поднимая взгляд на авеса.

— Сначала продемонстрируешь свою возможность принимать бой без них. А после уже можешь показывать свои крылья и хвост. Если будут спрашивать твоё отношение к Кихам, то ни в коем случае не отвечай осуждением. Академии покровительствует Кхгар, который довольно хорошо общается с Кихом.

— Я не дурак, — обижено выдыхает Луи.

Время тянется долго, мучительно долго, словно кто-то решил тянуть расплавленную смолу и ждать, пока она сама порвётся. Ких успел поковырять стену, убеждаясь, что это настоящее дерево, за что получил недовольный (да, он всё же научился разбирать холод в глазах Олеорда) взгляд и слова, чтобы он показывал себя достойно, успел померить шагами расстояние от Зета до двери — ровно пять с половиной шагов, успел перевязать пояс потуже, потому что казалось, что тот спадает вниз, успел пробубнить себе под нос основные моменты истории и все свои ошибки в выпадах с мечом.

А потом двери, до которых пять с половиной шагов, открываются и в коридор выходит женщина в пепельно-голубых одеждах с хищными чертами лица, в которых Ких узнаёт луня*. За спиной красиво сложены крылья, крест на крест внизу, светло-серого окраса, с внутренней же стороны перья отливали белым. Женщина недобро осмотрела Луи, проходя мимо, словно пыталась взглядом распотрошить, но юноша не обращает внимания на это, больше с интересом смотря на девочку, что шла на полшага позади женщины. Примерно его возраста, с пепельными волосами — единственное отличие от матери, если это мать, у которой волосы были чёрными. Маленькая копия лунь, которая усердно делала вид, что не замечает его, пусть и бросила косой взгляд, проходя мимо.

— Ких-Луифэль? — мягкий чарующий девичий голос привлекает юношеское внимание, и Луи кивает головой. — Проходите.

Юноша вопросительно смотрит на Олеорда, который взглядом говорит, что он не имеет права заходить с ним, потому что является никем для Киха. Тяжело вздохнув, Луи идёт вперёд, к девушке, которая стояла у двери и с мягкой доброй улыбкой смотрела на него. Непримечательная одежда, мешковатая, но она не скрывала лебединую красоту. Один шаг и его судьба решится. Ких глубоко вдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду, и делает шаг вперёд, переступая порог и слыша, как закрываются створки двери за спиной.

Комната… Нет, это был настоящий зал, который цветом не отличался от коридора. Лишь потолок был расписан незнакомыми символами. И окна. Широкие окна, которые почти что сливаются друг с другом и которые не совестно назвать панорамными, открывали вид на поле, покрытое землёй, другие здания в один этаж и лес. Неужели везде, где бы ни был, будет лес? Луи отвлекается от изучения местных пейзажей и поворачивает голову вправо, где на небольшом возвышении, всего в одну ступень, разместился стол, за которым сидело два авеса — один более старый, седина посеребрила и без того светлые волосы на висках. Второй же более молодой, пусть и выглядел строже. Фиолетовые одежды, волосы, что перевязаны на затылке лентами — «стиль» Академии. Мужчины поднимают взгляд, когда девушка представляет Луи и отходит в угол.

— Кто тебя обучал? — спрашивает тот, кто старше.

— Зет-Олеорд и Мэдриль.

Неправильно было представлять Мэдриля так, но… может, это его ненастоящее имя? Луи становится ровно перед столом и по привычке Олеорда складывает руки за спиной, чтобы не показывать своё волнение. Авес, который более младший, склоняется к старшему и что-то шепчет ему. Держать лицо. Не показывать своё волнение, которое скручивается тугим узлом внизу живота. Это не должно быть страшнее экзамена по анатомии и перечня всех костей на латыни.

— Для начала, продемонстрируй нам навыки владения мечом. Оиль.

Юноша становится в пол-оборота к столу и с немалым удивлением смотрит на девушку, которая позвала его в коридоре, что подходит к нему и отдаёт меч. С ней драться? Но это же… Вот на что поставлено это испытание. Пускай Мэдриль учил его и хорошенько вбил в голову, что даже если перед ним будет ребёнок, который несёт опасность для жизни, то нужно защищать себя несмотря ни на что.

Меч не тяжелее того, с которым он сражался до этого, но Ких не крутит его в руке, не понтуется, ведь не этого от него ждут. Да, он не один так думает. Да, многие до него и после него будут размышлять так же, но сейчас именно он должен выжать из себя всё, что может. Отойдя в центр зала, Луи принимает начальную стойку, показывая свою готовность к бою. Оиль ведёт плечами, раскрывая за спиной белые крылья, которые юноша ненароком оценивает и сравнивает со своими. Но без хвоста. Значит, слабое её место.

— Начали.

Оиль не нападает на него и он не идёт в открытую. Она идёт в сторону и он идёт, вырисовывая собой круг. Она бьёт крыльями и взлетает в воздух, а он остаётся на полу. Луи ловко уворачивается, когда девушка обрушивается на него сверху, и лезвие её меча входит в пол. Белые крылья хлопают, оттягивая тело назад, чтобы как можно быстрее вытащить меч и девушка нападает на него более открыто. Несправедливо, ведь она старше его и явно обучалась в этой Академии. Меч идёт прямо на него, но Ких взмахивает рукой, отражая удар, и даже не морщится, когда раздаётся неприятный режущий звук металла об металл.

На него нападают стремительно, быстро, меняя тактику с каждым новым ударом. Луи делает выпад вперёд, выставляет правую руку, но его меч отбивают с такой силой, из-за чего кисть руки отзывается болью, вынуждая поспешно отбежать назад. Быстрое дыхание, загнанное, но Ких не опускает меч и не сводит взгляд с Оиль, которая улыбнувшись, взмахивает крыльями и взлетает почти к потолку. Снова? Она падает неожиданно и быстро, просто складывая крылья за спиной и юноша не успевает полноценно уйти. Его сбивают с ног, валят на пол, из-за чего перед глазами темнеет, но Ких прежде чем Оиль полностью на него наваливается, успевает согнуть ногу в колене, чтобы с силой оттолкнуть её от себя. И стоит оказаться на свободе, как Луи подхватывается на ноги и выпускает крылья с хвостом. Уже знакомое чувство расходящейся в стороны кожи, полноценность и больший азарт, который только усиливается. Юноша взмахивает крыльями, перелетает через Оиль и раскрывает хвост, поднимая его вверх. Может, выглядит смешно, но это было его преимуществом. Перья хвоста зашуршали и Луи шипит, поднимая меч, готовый к новой атаке. Оиль отступает назад, не сводя взгляда с красно-чёрных «глаз» и заметно теряет свой напор.

— Достаточно.

Хрипловатый голос старшего авеса сбивает весь пыл, и Ких опускает меч вниз. Крылья покорно складываются за спиной, перья хвоста стелются по полу, и юноша отдаёт Оиль меч, подходя ближе к столу. До сих пор не научился быстро выравнивать дыхание, и не успевает это сделать сейчас, как на него сыпятся вопросы. Много вопросов, которые, только стоило ответить (правильно, не правильно, ему ничего не говорили по этому поводу), повторялись снова и снова. Похожие. Однотипные. Но такие в своей сути разные. Мужчины не выражали ни единой эмоции, не так, как Олеорд, ведь его холод можно было всё же прочесть, а… неужели у них отродясь не было никаких эмоций? Это же ненормально. Как и то, что у него не проверяют уровень магии.

— Твоя семья знает, что ты решил податься в Академию Воинов Многоликого? — спрашивает младший авес, впервые за всё время показывая свою заинтересованность.

— Нет. У меня нет семьи. Я сам по себе, — не будет же говорить, что считает Олеорда и Мэдриля свой семьёй.

— Ты — Ких. Ты должен чтиться с мнением своего главы.

— Я был отлучён от рода, но мне позволили сохранить их имя. С самого рождения я сам по себе, пусть и не просился в Мир, и не могу отвечать за то, какие у меня родители.

— Хорошо, — старший кивает головой. — Можешь быть свободным. Через два дня будет отправлен ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лунь полевой: https://givotniymir.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/stepnoj-lun-ptica-opisanie-i-osobennosti-stepnogo-lunya-1.jpeg


	18. Раздел II. Академия Воинов Многоликого. Глава 17. Ступая на новую тропу

Академия Воинов Многоликого в Центральных Землях была одной из самых желанных мест для обучения. Она открывала свои двери всем желающим. Если были до этого учителя с хорошей репутацией. И пройдёшь предварительные экзамены. Это главные условия, которые проходит малое количество подростков, ведь у некоторых нет денег, некоторые не могут себя зарекомендовать, некоторые вовсе не знают, что существует такое заведение. Некоторые… Правильней сказать, что лишь малая часть населения всего Мира знала о существовании Академии, потому что никакого разглашения не было.

Академия Воинов Многоликого берёт своё начало со сто пятидесятого года Второй Эпохи*. Поговаривают, что сам Икар заложил первый кирпичик этого здания. Но это всего лишь красивая сказка, потому что божественным сущностям всегда приписывают даже такие мелочи, как и постройка какого-то дома. После же, когда культ почтения Феникса стал заметно уменьшаться, когда авесы стали вспоминать о других божествах, то Академия стала поклоняться Бадб. Конечно, богиня войны — именно ей и нужно отдавать дань после каждой битвы.

В две тысячи девяносто третьем году Второй Эпохи учебное заведение носило название Академия Воинов Бадб и Её Меча, но, увы, это определение не прижилось. Поэтому в сто сорок первом году Третьей Эпохи Академия стала носить имя смерти, увековечивая его в истории, как Многоликого. Это было более разумно и правильно из всех трёх вариантов, потому что Смерть мог вольно ходить как в мире живых, так и в мире мёртвых.

До тысяча триста седьмого года Академия принимала под своё «крыло» любого, кто мог хоть как-то показать себя, не важно, каким был у тебя учитель. Многие говорили об этой школе почти на каждом углу, многие пробовали свои силы, и требования не были столь высокими. Академия нарабатывала опыт, репутацию, набирала знания, чтобы после отгородиться и брать лишь лучших, чтобы сделать их самыми лучшими.

Борьба с Тенями всегда велась ожесточённой: когда авесы были смертны, то Тени, пусть и были уязвимыми, но, убивая их, на месте оказывались другие. Подобные им. Такие же жестокие и жадные до крови, до чужой жизни. Это был смысл существования Теней, их жажда, их стремление — обрести жизнь. Но так думали авесы, которые не хотели вникать в суть с другой стороны, а те, кто пытались хоть как-то обратить внимание на то, что всё совсем не так однобоко, как кажется, — пропадали. Считались безумцами и просто исчезали. На самом деле, Тени были не такими уж и ужасными, как казались. Конечно, когда на сторону света пробирались самые кровожадные и лишённые всего морального, то о них говорили, как о самой опасной твари. Но всё далеко не так. Совсем не так.

Мир всегда делился на две реальности, вполне осязаемые две реальности. Но не для всех. Первая считалась светлой, в которой жили авесы. Вторая — тёмная, её населяли твари. Каждый в своей части реальности считал свои противоположности самым настоящим злом, ведь, как говорится, со своей колокольни… Авесы плевались на Теней, Тени плевались на авесов. Да, в другой части реальности, что по ошибке звалась тёмной, существовали свои правила, свои распорядки, привычки, иерархия. Всё так же, как и у авесов, даже те же цвета и краски были, но из-за того, что разные миры, из-за того, что должно быть равновесие… Для авесов Тени были материальными сущностями, непохожими на них самих, сошедшими со страниц книг. Для Теней авесы были обычными созданиями с крыльями. Никакого боготворения, никакого угнетения во зло. Вся правда настолько проста, как зерно подсолнуха — только сними скорлупу. Однако, ни одной стороне, ни второй не хотелось принимать такую истину.

Изначально в Академии Воинов Многоликого это зерно изучалось в истинном обличии, однако время шло, власть менялась, как бы не кричала об удержании традиций на одном уровне, и Тени стали сущим злом, которое нужно истреблять поголовно. Поэтому совершенно не удивительно, что Тени обозлились в ответ, и некоторые из них стали вести борьбу против авесов так же, как велась война и с ними.

Академия Воинов Многоликого была не единственным местом, где авесов обучали противостоять тем Теням, которые несут видимую, а не придуманную угрозу. Школа Лунь-Нуа была названа в честь первого директора Лунь-Нуа по имени Дзао, который не разделял взглядов преподавателей в Академии. Он был обычной синицей, такой, как и все, не имел никаких знатных учителей и всё же смог попасть туда, куда хотел, а в итоге стал одним из лучших выпускников. Это случилось в тысяча восемьсот сорок третьем году Второй Эпохи. Тогда многие были против, поднимали на смех Дзао, отговаривали поступать в ту Школу и пытались оклеветать, да только сейчас, в две тысячи двадцать третьем году Третьей Эпохи, это заведение пользовалось почти таким же спросом, что и сама Академия.

Школа Лунь-Нуа разместилась в Восточных Землях между Синей Долиной и горой Нантай, почти у самого её подножия, и имела выход к реке. Местные прокурадоры были против, они не желали отдавать добровольно, без денег, такую большую территорию, где можно было построить увеселительные дома или сделать какую-то здравницу** и получать с этого немалую прибыль. Лунь-Нуа не был из робкого десятка и, если уж смел отстоять себя и своё начинание в Академии, то и здесь смог бы. Дзао отправился на личный разговор к самому Императору Ких, который, пусть и выглядел робким и мало что знающим, на самом-то деле был настоящим хитрецом и корыстолюбцем. Ких-Мардо сразу принял Лунь-Нуа и, долго с ним не разговаривая, позволил ему дать начало Школе в выбранном месте, усмирив прокурадоров. Отчего же было Императору отказываться? Не тогда, когда он мог стать наравне с Королём Кхгар. Дружба же меж Центральными и Восточными Землями возникла гораздо позже и из соперничества.

Поначалу покровителей у Академии не было, и та выживала лишь благодаря тому, что выпускники и учителя выходили на отлов Теней за деньги — их нанимали и платили. Но потом, на неё обратили своё внимание Кхгары и Фролис-Ниа, которые, пусть и не кричали об этом на каждом углу, были врагами почти что до желания убить друг друга. Оно и не странно, представители Северных Земель всегда были агрессивными, всегда пытались расшатать равновесие, чтобы показать, что они самые сильные, достойные и должны править всеми, потому что выше других. Но отчего-то Фролис-Ниа не стали сражаться за Академию. Северные Земли стали резервацией, а Центральные получили в своё полное распоряжение Воинов Многоликого.

Очень часто Кхгары брали лучших учеников в личную охрану, подпускали настолько близко к себе, что даже могли спокойно поворачиваться спиной к ним. Доверие — потому что не предадут. Никогда не вонзали клинок между лопаток. После же, Сатрапы*** Южных Земель стали пользоваться услугами Академии и принимать в нукеры лучших из лучших.

Луи, который стал Ких-Луифэлем после своей не особо удачной смерти, не знал ровным счётом ничего об Академии. Так, небольшие крупицы от Олеорда. Мэдриль молчал, как рыба, утверждая, что юноша сам всё узнает, когда попадёт в это учебное учреждение. Луи не был таким воодушевлённым, потому что… реалист до мозга костей — удача не может быть на его стороне. Однако, его гоняли так, что Ких не чувствовал себя под конец каждого дня мальчиком. Скорее, каким-то пятидесятилетним мужиком, что двое суток разгружал вагоны.

Ожидание — самый ужасный период, который только может быть. Луи не мог спать, о еде вообще не было и речи. Воркование Мэдриля к Зету, что, пусть и делал вид, что игнорировал, принимал любое поползновение в свою сторону, бесило настолько, что юноша сбежал домой. Конечно, он мог и не сидеть у Олеорда, но… волновался, а дома обстановка только ухудшала положение.

И вот, накануне сегодняшнего дня, пришло известие с порталом. Киха немало удивил метод общения в Мире — продолговатый кристалл розового цвета, который умещался на ладони, но брать его в руку было не желательно. Как объяснял Зет, то от него постоянно исходит сила, что негативно влияет на тело. Как понял Ких — это был радиационный фон, если уж проводить аналогии со своего прошлого мира. Кристалл занимал место под стеклом, диаметр которого был не больше пятидесяти сантиметров. С помощью этого изобретения можно было отправлять письма и небольшие посылки… Своеобразная почта, как называл это Луи.

Очередная ночь прошла так же без сна, на что Олеорд нелестно отзывается только взглядом (лишь он умеет так). Они, втроём, ровно в семь утра оказываются в холле Академии, где его оставляют одного. С сумкой на плече. Ждать? Или идти… куда-то?

Холл представляет собой округлое помещение, стены которого были сделаны из тёмного, почти что чёрного, дерева. Небольшие окна, не такие, как были в той комнате, где у него проходил экзамен, открывали вид на другие небольшие домики и поле, что золотилось под лучами солнца. В холле не было ни единого места для того, чтобы присесть, как будто никаких гостей не бывало в Академии. С двух сторон от визуального центра комнаты разместились лестницы, ведущие на второй этаж, проход к которому закрыт плотными шторами из бусин, что не давали разглядеть даже банальное очертание стен или других объектов.

Тяжело вздохнув, Луи поправляет лямку на плече и уже собирается двинуться хоть куда-нибудь, как звон бусин обрывает его начинания. Юноша поспешно поднимает голову вверх, на лестницу, по которой спускалась уже знакомая авес. Лебедь. Всё в таких же матовых светло-серых одеяниях — мешковатая кацавейка с «птичьим» вырезом, левый край которого был отделен тёмной линией шва и тянулся до низа ткани, открывающей вид на чёрную нательную кофту, свободные брюки, не стесняющие движения и сжимающиеся резинкой у щиколоток, мокасины, подошва которых отливала чёрным, как и мелкий шов узоров, что покрывал тупые носки. Даже на первый взгляд, беглый, Оиль была слишком красивая, завораживающая, особенно её длинная шея, которая была открыта благодаря тому, что девушка заплела волосы в пучок.

— Я ставила на то, что тебя возьмут, несмотря на твой замах, который сносит влево, — с наигранной улыбкой, чтобы казаться более доброй, произносит Оиль, спустившись с последней ступени.

— И я рад здесь быть.

Пусть и в теле ребёнка, пусть и не спал толком, пусть и настроение такое, как будто потерял ключи от новенького автомобиля, пытался вскрыть дверь самостоятельно и полиция это заметила, но не должен с самого начала показывать себя какой-то злостной сволочью, выродком из знатного рода… даже если и отлучили его. Нет, Луи достаточно долго пожил, чтобы кому попало показывать себя настоящего. Тем более, Академия — незнакомое место, где каждого теперь нужно рассматривать, как конкурента. Да, дружба дружбой, но всё же реальный мир более важен, своё благополучие более важное, чем эфемерное понятие «дружба», что разорвётся по первой же любой прихоти, даже не собственной.

— Идём. Раз уж ты ранняя пташка, то я покажу тебе, где ты можешь оставить свои вещи.

Рано? Лишь потом Луи узнает, что те дети, которые растут в знатных семьях, прибывают не так рано и что само официальное знакомство происходит позже. Обидно? Ких было попытался расстроиться, но не нашёл в себе сил делать это слишком долго.

Оиль поднимается с ним на второй этаж, который не радует своим разнообразием. Ничего особенного, такое же однообразие, как и в холле, как и в том коридоре, где он был перед экзаменом. Девушка ничего ему не говорит, лишь только то, что всем новобранцам через час нужно быть в холле. «Общительность — не её конёк», — лениво бьётся в мыслях, но Ких не особо хочет задумываться об этом, как и о том, каким ему быть и как самому вести себя в новой обстановке.

Коридор тянется более, чем тридцать шагов и заканчивается лестницей, которая на этот раз вела не только вниз, но и наверх, но Оиль ведёт его на первый. Перегородка почти что по центру, что оставляет узкий проход, и подобие стойки, за которой уже стоял парень с тёмно-серыми крыльями, что были чинно сложены у него за спиной. Без лишних слов у него забирают сумку со всеми его личными вещами, объявляя, что он сможет пользоваться ими лишь в выходные. Тринадцать — номер, под которым теперь все шесть лет будут находиться его вещи, что не связаны с обучением в Академии. Несчастливое число? Луи не верил в эти сказки, потому что это всего лишь число, которое уж ничего не весит.

И Оиль оставляет его одного, напоминая, что общий сбор для новеньких в холле. Замечательно… Луи не знал, что вообще можно сказать на такое и как вообще реагировать. Может, реагировал бы как-то, если бы нормально выспался и обстановка вокруг способствовала этому. Авес, который забрал его вещи и куда-то унёс на сохранение, пропал так же бесследно и быстро, как и Оиль. Добротой так и тянет со всех сторон.

Ких возвращается обратно в холл, ведь, по-другому… у него нет другого варианта. Лишь у окна он замирает надолго, заметив стайку авесов, которые, смеялись и изредка подлетали над землёй, чтобы прыгнуть друг на друга. Старше его, наверное, года на два, и в такой же одежде, как Оиль. Взгляд привлекает парень, что только вышел из домика напротив. Высокий, сдержанный, хищные черты лица, чёрные, как смоль, волосы, часть из которых на висках были собраны в две косички и уходили на затылок. На шее виднелись чёрные перья, которые уходили под ворот тёмно-фиолетового камзола, рукава которого были расшиты серебряной нитью, что сходилась в символ Суль на староязыческом наречии. Один из лучей тянулся вниз, но обрывался как-то резко, словно что-то ещё не было дописано. И пусть авес стоял довольно далеко от здания Академии, но Луи всё равно замечает вишнёвый блеск его глазах, который отчего-то кажется знакомым.

В холле юноша бы сел на пол у стенки, потому что время тянулось слишком долго, а скукота и нарастающая тянущая боль под коленями не способствовала долго стоять. И когда Луи собирается плюнуть на свои белые одеяния, чтобы всё же сесть, как шаги на лестнице обрывают это желание. Дежа вю, только вместо Оиль в холл спускается мальчишка, не старше его самого, с необычайно светлыми голубыми глазами и… Авес был каким-то слишком обычным во всём остальном — шатен, немного по-детски пухлые щёки, широковатые дуги носа и пухлая нижняя губа. Одежды тоже не отличались особым разнообразием, ведь простой коричневый уж никак не показывал ничего особенного.

Юноша осматривается вокруг и, явно стесняясь, подходит к Луи, пряча руки за спиной. Хочет поздороваться? Подружиться? Принял за кого-то? После двух быстрых знакомств в стенах Академии, Ких уже не особо верил в то, что здесь можно увидеть доброту.

— Я… Я Айлер. Эм-м… Доке-Айлер, — мальчик переступает с пятки на носок.

— Ких-Луифэль, — он кивает головой в ответ, замечая нарастающий шок в глазах авеса.

— К-ких? — заикаясь, переспрашивает Айлер, и почти что падает на одно колено, склоняя голову. — П-простите. Я не знал… Меня обучали. Родители говорили… Простите.

— Эй! — шок, быстрый взгляд по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никого более нет, и Луи хватает юношу за руку, заставляя подняться на ноги. — Перестань. Я не Император и вовсе не отношусь к этой семье.

— Н-но…

— Нет! Хватит! Забудь о том, что ты слышал. Я просто Луифэль — такой же авес, как и ты, как и остальные дети. Если кто-то и носит королевское родовое имя, то это не повод тут же падать на колени пред ним.

Айлер смотрит на него, как на неизведанную зверюшку. Луи не знал такой род, как Доке, но если мальчик падает пред ним на колено, то, значит, что-то из низких… Но его приняли сюда. Не важно! Главное было тем, что говорить принадлежность к роду не стоит. Если у одного реакция, как у припадочного, то неизвестно, что будет с другими.

Доке смотрел на него с каким-то восхищением, которое, что странно, уходит быстро, и юноша становится тем же неуверенным подростком, что и был. Значит, хорошо умеет понимать и не подставлять. Но это лишь первое впечатление. С собственного опыта Ких прекрасно знал, что даже в столь младом возрасте бывают такие сволочи, которым нельзя верить.

— Ты тоже… новенький? — неловко стоять в тишине.

— Ага, — для пущей убедительности Айлер кивает головой. — Нас встретит сам Юджи-Сирэль.

— Кто? — Луи хмуро смотрит на юношу, который явно знает больше. — Тебе известны такие детали?

— Честно сказать, — Доке осматривается и заговорчески понижает голос, — я смог узнать это по слухам у себя в городе. И тут тоже слышал… Юджи-Сирэль — это тот молодой авес, что принимал у нас испытания. Он сын того, более старшего, который является директором Академии. Нас сегодня проведут по всем уголкам этого заведения, ознакомят с правилами и скажут, что нас ждёт в дальнейшие шесть лет.

— Это же не слухи, а то, что можно узнать с простого вопроса другим.

— Но, а как же тогда то, что…

Айлер резко замолкает, стоит только смеху раздаться совсем рядом. Другие дети, новобранцы, спускаются почти что одной группой из восьми авесов, но из них общаются друг с другом только трое. Доке тихо шепчет Луи, что потом поговорят, и отходит от него подальше, словно он прокажённый. Странно, но всё равно, ведь мысли вновь сворачиваются в сторону кровати и сна.

Их всего десять, десять голов, которые будут учиться в новом потоке. Мало? Он не мог судить о таком, да и не до этого, когда к ним бесшумно вышел Юджи-Сирэль в неизменных фиолетовых одеяниях, с перехваченными на затылке волосами лентой. Зелёные глаза, мелкая россыпь перьев на висках, что уходят в волосы. Мужчину замечают не сразу, а он не спешит окликать и призывать к тишине, но стоит только всем замолчать, как авес кивает головой.

— Вы все были выбраны, как лучшие из лучших, — его голос более мягкий, чем запомнил Луи, однако взгляд более цепкий. — Но не зазнавайтесь. В ближайшие шесть лет лишь единицы смогут показать стоящий результат, и я надеюсь, что среди вас таковых будет достаточно. А теперь, прошу следовать за мной. Все ваши вопросы я выслушаю после ознакомления с Академией Воинов Многоликого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Распределение Эпох:   
> 1) Первая – от создания Мира до убийства Миноса (0 - 3200 лет);  
> 2) Вторая – от убийства Миноса до ухода из Мира Икара (1 - 2150 лет);  
> 3) Третья – от ухода из Мира Икара, длится сейчас (1 -… лет).  
> **Здравница – курорт.  
> ***Сатрап – правитель.


	19. Глава 18. Петушок

_Забыть о принадлежности к роду. Есть только имя или альяс*._

_Забыть о роде и о его могуществе. Каждый должен показать свою силу и храбрость._

_Быть достойным и не позорить имя Академии Воинов Многоликого._

_Не раскрывать тайн Академии Воинов Многоликого и хранить их до смерти._

_Не использовать изученный материал на невиновных._

_Защищать невиновных от Теней за бесплатно, принимая плату лишь в благодарность._

_Вести борьбу с Тенями, что угрожают и только угрожают жизни невинным._

_Не раскрывать месторасположение и не приводить посторонних в стены Академии Воинов Многоликого._

_Не поклоняться Тёмному Богу**, не распространять его учение среди других адептов Академии Воинов Многоликого._

_Давать помощь тем, кто нуждается, вне зависимости от их положения в обществе._

_Запрещено употреблять спиртное в стенах Академии Воинов Многоликого и предлагать адептам и учителям._

_Запрещено проносить в стены Академии Воинов Многоликого златоцветник и ослаблять волю адептов и учителей._

_Недопустимо отвлекаться на материальные блага, что не связаны с Академией Воинов Многоликого, во время обучения._

_Все равны. Всё общее. Нет отличия между адептами Академии Воинов Многоликого._

Как много правил, и это лишь часть из тех, которые запоминаются с первого ознакомления. Луи чувствовал… Тут и провидцем не нужно быть. В таких заведениях всегда слишком много правил, количество которых не ограничится пятью-десятью, и их нужно зазубрить. Нет — наказание за непослушание, как и за то, что нарушил правило. Незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности, даже если это закон другого государства… или довольно консервативной Академии.

Юджи-Сирэль оказывается слишком спокойным, уравновешенным и любящим, чтобы его слушали. Один из мальчиков пытался показаться самым умным, когда авес ничего не спрашивал, пытался показаться главным среди десятерых новобранцев и заслужил в первый же день наказание — чистить стойла в конюшне.

Им действительно проводят ознакомительную экскурсию по учебной территории, которую они должны сразу же запомнить — никто не будет изображать личную няньку и водить за ручку, пока не выучат каждый уголок. Главное здание Академии, то, в котором они были, с улицы выглядит, как старый деревянный храм, который отчего-то напоминал Луи японские храмы. Ностальгия по старым фильмам, ради которых он сбегал с приюта и, находя лишь чудом деньги, ютился вечерами в кинотеатрах. У Академии был такой же красный цвет, как и у подобных ему храмам, и такие же колонны… Или это у японских врат такое было? Прошлая, первая, жизнь медленно стиралась из памяти, мелкие детали становилось всё труднее вспоминать.

_— На ближайшие шесть лет — это ваш дом. Вы должны стараться на благо Академии Воинов Многоликого. Взамен же мы будем давать вам знания, опыт, умения и силу, чтобы после вы могли защищать свои роды или те, к которым пойдёте на службу._

Элитные войска — вот как это называл про себя Луи. Элитные войска, которым предоставляют возможность роста не только в грубой физической силе, но и в знаниях, что даёт возможный рост не только в плане защиты всех от Теней.

От главного здания, в котором будет проходить большая часть занятий, их ведут к небольшой постройке по левую сторону, что оказывается обычной столовой. Распорядок дня не такой уж и ужасный, для Луи, конечно, ведь из-за Мэдриля и Олеорда он привык жить в слишком коротком дне. Подъём в шесть, завтрак в семь, занятия до двух, в половину третьего обед, до шести — время для выполнения домашнего задания, в шесть ужин и отбой в девять. График, как в каком-то… лагере, если бы был хоть раз там. Некоторые из новобранцев пытались как-то показать своё недовольство, но Ких их не понимал — если ты уже пришёл в такое место, то знал, в каком контракте ставишь подпись свою. Поэтому нет никакого смысла, чтобы отворачиваться и показывать своё недовольство. Или все двенадцатилетки такие? Но Айлер молчал… и старался держаться поближе к нему… Только вот Луи не хотел принимать под своё крыло никого. Он был одиночкой, привык к тому, что заботится только о себе, а пускать кого-то, кто не Майкл… Не сможет. Не наступит на те же грабли, потому что шишка на лбу до сих пор не сошла с прошлого выстрела.

Следующим пунктом в ознакомлении становится конюшня, в которой нет ничего особенного. Ну, лошади, ну, сёдла, сено, вода и вонь. Как бывшего хирурга, Луи передёргивало от антисанитарии, пусть в стойлах и убиралось, и дерьмо не валялось под ногами. От подробностей, возможных, его начинает тошнить.

Территория Академии была большая, но основную часть занимают жилые дома — шесть на каждый «курс» авесов, дом для учителей и отдельная постройка, в которой живёт Юджи-Сирэль со своим отцом. Личная жизнь? Кажется, сын директора позабыл о нормальных, необходимых для организма потребностях, но Луи уж слишком давно перестал смеяться с половой жизни других личностей.

Сирэль доводит десятерых «птенцов» до дома, что размещён рядом с жилищем уже теперешнего шестого «курса», и первым заходит внутрь, объясняя правило «все равны, всё общее». Особые слова не нужны, когда Луи собственными глазами увидел тринадцать невысоких кроватей, которые не закрывались никакими балдахинами и отделялись друг от друга небольшим проходом и тумбочкой. Высокий потолок, под которым проходят балки и канаты, некоторые из которых своими концами свисали вниз, две колонны на противоположной стороне от двери, между которыми была натянута уже знакомая штора из бусин, отделяли спально-увеселительную часть от шкафчиков для личных вещей. По правую руку расположилась дверь, которая точно вела в санузел. Каменные стены, деревянный пол, скупые цвета и лишь постельное бельё в традиционных тёмно-фиолетовых тонах.

И их оставляют на новом месте жительства, сообщая, что в половину третьего их будет ждать обед в здании, что расположено ниже жилых домов, пусть занятия начнутся лишь завтра. По столь скупой фразе Юджи Луи прекрасно понял, что за отлынивание от обязанностей вполне реально остаться голодным.

С уходом старшего авеса воцарилась тишина и неуверенность. Некоторые, коих было очень мало, явно стеснялись, ведь не привыкли заводить новые знакомства, некоторые не знали, как и к чему подступиться, шокированы графиком и условиями жизни. Луи же было просто плевать. Приюте, время учёбы в университете — испытания оказались ещё те, которые закалили его нервы очень давно. Пациенты на операционном столе сделали устойчивым ко всяким нежеланным событиям.

Ких, вздохнув, бросает взгляд на круглый циферблат часов над дверью, часовая стрелка которых показывала лишь одиннадцать. Долго, особо долго из-за того, что нет ни единого… Может, поискать Олеорда? Или Мэдриля? Нет, последний точно не годится сейчас, потому что снова начинать спорить непонятно о чём не было никакого желания. Луи опускает голову и его взгляд цепляется за Айлера, который, заметив, что на него смотрят, усердно замахал рукой, подзывая к кроватям, две из которых уже занял. Как же было легко и спокойно в Сент-Леруа.

Что-то слишком много вздыхает за это утро. Луи, опустив голову и поджав губы, отходит от группы новобранцев, идя в сторону Айлера. Юноше было всё равно, какую занимать кровать, но он порадовался, что Дока занял ему место почти что в центре… рядом с собой. Другие авесы, как порядочные дети, тут же тронулись с места, чтобы урвать себе лучше.

Сев на матрас, который оказался более твёрдым, чем ожидалось, Ких кладёт руку на серую стопку одежды у подушки и пару раз проводит по ней рукой. Серый и тоненькая полоска чёрного. Луи был уверен, что у него, что у всех других одежды однотипны тем, что носит Оиль и все учащиеся в Академии.

— Нас меньше взяли, — произносит Ких, осматриваясь вокруг и находя взглядом три пустующие кровати, что остались ближе ко входу.

— Нет, — отзывается Айлер и с любопытством открывает ящики своей тумбочки. — Поговаривают, что кто-то из Северных Земель прибудет на обучение.

— Ты уверен, что из Северных? — с подозрением спрашивает Луи.

— Ага. Я случайно узнал, Хи… э-э, в общем, эта информация точная, — юноша, закрыв ящик, придвигается ближе к краю и склоняется, показывая Киху сделать так же. — Поговаривают, что Королева Фролис-Ниа хочет войти в прокурадоры Совета и иметь больше связей здесь, а не только у себя. Поэтому она решила начать с Академии, которая никогда не отказывает в прослушивании, если, конечно, учителя были с хорошей репутацией и обучили достойно. Я слышал, что…

— Да вы гляньте! Маленький Али нашёл себе первого друга.

Луи выравнивается и поднимает взгляд на подошедшего к ним юношу. Тот, который нарвался на наказание в первый же день в Академии. Неприятные черты лица из-за впавших от природы щёк, а от чёрных радужек глаз казалось, что круги над скулами намного темнее, чем на самом деле, в русых волосах затерялись длинные зелёные и красные перья, делая цвет кожи более бледным. Ких себя считал «белоснежкой», но, оказывается, есть намного болезненные дети. Мальчик стоял, сложив руки на груди, и противно скалился, из-за чего Айлер вжал голову в плечи, чтобы избавить себя от внимания.

— Я — Чик’чи, — юноша протягивает руку для пожатия, словно он был старшим. — Советую тебе заводить правильные знакомства с правильными авесами, а не такими, как этот лжец.

Лжец? Луи косится на Доке и опускает голову вниз, улыбаясь. Не думал, что когда-нибудь попадёт в такую ситуацию, чтобы кто-то именно так стал предлагать дружбу. Фыркнув, юноша поднимается на ноги и, проведя руками по юкате, разглаживая отсутствующие складки, игнорирует протянутую руку.

— Ты прав. С такими, как ты, я не вижу смысла общаться.

Петух. Перед ним был идеальный представитель своего вида, и Луи не понимает, как они, пусть и далёкие, но родственники по птичьей стороне. Павлин и петух… Чудесное сравнение. Чик’чи, так и не получив ответное рукопожатие, опускает руку и с нарастающей злобой смотрит на Луи.

— Это каким же таким?

— Кто в открытую стукачит без доказательств.

Он не хочет разборок, никаких, устраивать конфликт на ровном месте — самое последнее дело. Луи выходит из прохода между кроватями, задевая плечом Чик’чи, и идёт к выходу под взглядом всех новобранцев. Заявить такое и перед всеми — смело, за что можно получить не только по голове, но и в печень. Ножом. Но Ких не любил, когда стучат таким наглым образом, пусть, возможно, это и является правдой. Тем более для того, чтобы достичь цель в виде дружбы. Что-то везде попадает в такие ужасные ситуации, как будто помазан чем-то. И ведь не особенный какой-то, нет сверхсилы, спасибо тебе Господи… Суль или Селена, нет разницы, кто из них. Ких не хотел ни во что влезать. Просто жить, наслаждаться тем, что может получить собственными силами, без всяких супер-возможностей.

Выйдя на улицу, Луи глубоко вдыхает и подставляет лицо лучам солнца. Под закрытыми веками бегают светлые пятна, тепло плавно охватывает всё тело, забирая переживания. Луи опускает голову и открывает глаза, смотря на других гуляющих учеников Академии. Мало кто переоделся в форму заведения, поэтому разноцветные ткани добавляли большего тепла в столь яркий день.

Из Северных Земель кто-то прибудет… Плохо? Олеорд бы сказал, что это просто ужасно и их всех ждёт война, Мэдриль бы пожал плечами и пошёл бы вырезать всех «северян». Ких разделял мнение своих первых учителей, потому что история красочно описывала и помнила каждую склоку, что вызывали Фролис-Ниа. И явно же не просто так засылаются дети в Академию. Начать с малого, чтобы после откусить кусок побольше? Нет, он далёк от политики, чтобы рассуждать как прокурадор или член Совета.

Отсутствие карманов в юкате раздражало, но Луи радовался, что это последний день, когда он носит такое. Как мог увидеть, бегло, то в новых брюках есть карманы. Это было нервным — прятать руки, чтобы не показывать свою нервозность в экстренные ситуации. Одёрнув пояс, который всё равно остался на своём месте, Ких спускается с так званого крыльца и решает пройтись вниз к озеру по каменной дорожке.

Мысли всё крутились вокруг Чик’чи и того, что он обозвал Доке лгуном. Были знакомы до Академии? Так одно из правил этой школы — забыть о своей принадлежности к роду на время обучения, забыть о своём прошлом и совершенствоваться в борьбе против зла. Конечно, не стоит забывать о том, что это всё дети, что он один — сорокалетний мужик в теле ребёнка, но их же готовили к Академии. Просвещали, обучали, может даже вбивали истины, поэтому глупо показывать себя глупцом перед глазами девятерых авесов, с которыми придётся жить ещё шесть лет.

Верить Чик’чи? Не верить? Юноша не привык осуждать кого-то без весомых фактов, без точных фактов, да и сам Айлер был скорее доверчивым, наивным дурачком, чем каким-то лгуном.

— Луифэль! Луи… Ой!

Ких разворачивается на зов и закатывает глаза. Доке. Споткнувшийся и распластавшийся на дорожке. Что же он прилип к нему, как банный лист. Покачав головой, Луи подходит к юноше и, взяв его под руки, помогает подняться на ноги. Ни единой царапины на лице и ладонях — повезло, не больше.

— И как ты с такой грацией оказался в Академии? — риторический вопрос, и Луи уже собирается развернуться, чтобы продолжить свой путь, как его останавливают чужие пальцы, схватившие край рукава белой юкаты.

— Мне нужно объясниться.

— Тебе нет смысла что-то говорить. Мы не родственники и…

— Я не лгун! — быстро выпаливает Айлер, перебивая юношу. — Я хотел, чтобы мной тоже гордились, — он судорожно вдыхает. — Мои родители… В пять лет я стал жить в семье Чик’чи. Не равно, конечно, с ним, но всё же. Меня любили, мне давали кров, еду, даже некоторые игрушки перепадали, но я хотел, чтобы мои опекуны гордились мной так же, как и своим сыном. Я… я подслушивал занятия Чик’чи с его учителями, сам тренировался. А когда Чик’чи отправился в Академию, то я вызвался сопровождать его и, не дождавшись, когда он выйдет, ворвался в зал и просил, чтобы меня тоже посмотрели. Я сказал, что у меня были учителя те же, что учили и Чик’чи, и… Когда господин Юджи спросил у матери Чик’чи так ли это, то она сказала «да».

Всё же лжец, но не с негативным оттенком, как думалось раньше. Луи лишь угукает на это, показывая, что он услышал, и что Доке может отпускать его руку, и продолжает свой путь к озеру. Захотел, чтобы гордились им… Ребёнок, лишившийся родителей, всегда стремится к тому, чтобы его хоть кто-то любил и обратил внимание — Луи это знал по себе. Только вот он быстро перерос этот этап своей жизни, столкнувшись с настоящей жестокой реальностью, а Айлер же… У него совсем другие условия с самого начала.

У озера было уже несколько авесов, которые тоже решили погреть свои перья и поговорить о том, что произошло у каждого за каникулы. И тут Луи задаётся вопросом о каникулах — есть ли они вообще? Или шесть лет беспрерывно пахать, имея выходные в два дня? Кажется, на такое он не подписывался.

Рядом с ним останавливается Айлер, который непонятно зачем пошёл следом, и Ких чувствует на себе его взгляд. Совсем отвык от общения с детьми. Откашлявшись, Луи старается всем видом показать, что ему интересны деревья на другой стороне озера, сама гладкая поверхность воды, другие авесы, но Доке словно не понимает этого жеста.

— Так что там про Северные Земли? — если уж не отстают от него, то нужно получить хоть какую-то выгоду.

— А… — Айлер аж загорается. — Да! Так вот, с нами вместе будет учиться дочь советника Королевы Фролис-Ниа и с ней прибудут двое нукеров, которым тоже двенадцать. Ты представляешь?! В двенадцать лет уже нукеры. Как? Как такое бывает?

— Это Северные Земли, у них может быть всё.

— Да-а, но… Как-то это подозрительно, тебе так не кажется?

Луи ничего не отвечает, потому что опасно говорить на такие темы с посторонним авесом, пусть им и было только двенадцать. Пусть… Доке же додумался до такой хитрости, чтобы попасть в Академию. А то, что прибудут «северяне» — интуиция вопила молчать, чтобы не лишиться головы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Альяс – псевдоним.  
> **Тёмный Бог – Минос.


	20. Глава 19. Ухор-Ниа

Как же Ких ненавидел спать в общей комнате с кем-то, кто не такой же тихий, как и он сам. Положительным было то, что все легли спать почти в одно и то же время, прекрасно понимая, что каждый зависит друг от друга. Сегодня ты шумишь, не давая спать, завтра тебе будут мешать. Но громкий храп, который раздался через час после погасшего света, разбудил бы даже мёртвого.

Питание в Академии не было каким-то особенным: на обед у них было рагу, на ужин же дали творожную запеканку. Никакой королевской трапезы, но и не гадость, что с трудом пролезает в пищевод. Даже с его любимым питанием в виде неправильной пищи, Луи пришлась по вкусу такая простота, внутренний врач же ликовал от полезности.

Айлер пытался навязать, по-другому Ких не мог это назвать, ему своё общество, как будто не было других девяти… восьми авесов, которые тоже сгодились бы для дружбы. Луи, как более старший сознанием, не повторял ошибок своего детства и не отталкивал, потому что понимал, что Доке нуждается в дружбе, пусть даже такой перекрученной, где он был готов сделать абсолютно всё, чтобы на него только обратили внимание и не отталкивали. Плохо закончится для него — Луи это чувствовал даже сейчас.

Утро начинается совсем не так, как он привык. Нет, за прошлую жизнь на звонке будильника стояла всякая дрянь, от которой даже порой падал с кровати, но то, что их будит колокол — неожиданность, с которой пробуждаются мысли о том, что началась война. Глупость, однако сердце в груди готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть окончательно. Вчера день закончился на весёлой ноте — они узнали, что душ не отделяется боковыми перегородками. И нет разделения для мальчиков и девочек. Всё общее, да? Ноль стеснения непонятно у кого, но пока они все сошлись на том, что сначала моются женские особи, а потом мужские. Может, потом привыкнется.

Стоит только колоколу разбудить их всех, как Луи, не будучи таким бодрым, как большинство, остаётся лежать в кровати, разумно распределяя время. Пока все сонно мельтешили, почти что гавкались за то, чтобы пойти в ванную и в уборную, которая, о слава Суль, сохраняла интимность хоть какую-то. Краем глаза Ких видел, как Айлер, сев на кровати, болтался вперёд-назад и пытался не упасть вперёд. Тяжело будут проходить эти шесть лет.

Вода, о чудо, горячая была в излишке и постоянно, но Луи не поддался своей слабости, ограничивая пребывание в душевой комнате всего лишь скромными десятью минутами, стараясь не обращать внимание на двух других авесов, которые тоже решили освежиться. Семь на семь, друг напротив друга, спина к спине и никаких перегородок… свихнуться можно. Из-за этого завтрак проходит в не очень хорошем расположении духа.

В столовой, Луи никак не хотел вспоминать заумное слово, которым обзывали здесь это здание, было довольно шумно — шесть курсов обучающихся и стол для преподавателей, за которым юноша заметил только Мэдриля и Олеорда. Не поубивали друг друга. И Мэдриль без лишнего фингала. На завтрак им не дали выбор, никому, и всё оказалось слишком пресным и не солёным. Казалось бы, настроение не могло упасть ниже, потому что ничего ужасного не произошло, но Ких чувствовал себя переваренной тефтелей, чем бодрой котлетой… Совсем не наелся, раз мысли крутятся вокруг еды.

Стайкой в десять авесов они доходят до главного здания Академии, где их встречает один из учеников, который помогает добраться до нужного кабинета. Второй этаж оказывается идентичный первому, лишь с тем отличием, что появляются полупрозрачные шторы на окнах сиреневого цвета. Слишком много фиолетового, который обычно символизирует воздержание и скрытность. Луи совершенно не хотел проводить параллели с Юджи-Сирэлем, но мозг был быстрее, чем его хотение-не хотение.

Кабинет оказывается не таким большим, как виденные ранее другие. Скромное помещение с девятью партами на двоих и обычной чёрной доской, что предназначалась для писание мелом по ней. Всё, как и в обычной школе, даже учительский стол стоял напротив и перед доской, как на Земле. Укол прошлого довольно приятный, потому что Луи всегда любил учиться, узнавать новое и… Кажется, здесь его такую любовь отобьют быстро.

Ких занимает парту ровно в центре — вторая, во втором из трёх рядов, и совершенно не удивляется, когда его соседом становится Айлер, что смущённо улыбается ему. Пускай. Пускай уже так, лишь бы только глаза сильнее не мозолил и не мешался под ногами особо сильно. Ровно в восемь часов дверь бесшумно открывается и в кабинет заходит Юджи-Вогх — отец Сирэля, — который почти что никак не отличался от сына, лишь более старый и глаза цвета янтаря. Всё тот же цвет дома Юджи, все те же белые мелкие перья на висках, что скрывались в такого же цвета волосах, из-за чего седины не видно, тот же разрез глаз, тонкие губы, острый, ровный нос — идеальный представитель статного голубя, из-за чего Луи, со своими павлиньими повадками, становится немного не по себе и… немного завидно.

— Когда учитель заходит в кабинет, необходимо встать.

И голос не такой мягкий, как у Сирэля, имеет хрипотцу, как будто часто курит. Все они сразу же поднимаются на ноги, и Вогх осматривает каждого, пока не ведёт рукой, позволяя сесть обратно, и кладёт на первую парту чистый лист бумаги.

— Вам был дан номер, когда вы отдали свои личные вещи на хранение. Напишите его и ваше имя или альяс, которое будет с вами на протяжении шести лет.

Он, конечно, мог придумать себе какое-то другое имя или взять что-то на подобии: «Бонд, Джеймс Бонд». Да-а, хороший был фильм, вся франшиза нравилась Луи, даже купил пару наклеек — пулевых отверстий для лобового стекла. Но… юноша поджимает губы, когда пергамент оказывается перед ним. Восемь надписей над ним и почти половина — альясы, что более странные, чем имена. Решив ничего не выдумывать, Ких ставит свою тринадцатку и пишет рядом скромное «Луи». Недолюбливал своё имя в прошлой жизни, в этом же готов был называть себя так хоть каждый день. По крайней мере это лучше, чем «Луифэль».

Не сдержав своего любопытства, Луи скашивает взгляд в сторону, где Доке, поставив цифру четыре, пишет кличку, которую бросил вчера Чик’чи — Али. Его теперь так называть? Или по настоящему имени? Потом разберётся.

Айлер, как последний писавший, встаёт на ноги и подходит к Юджи-Вогху, отдавая пергамент. Мужчина, пробежав взглядом по десяти строчкам, удовлетворительно кивает головой и откладывает его в сторону.

— Ваши занятия со мной будут проходить по понедельникам. Сегодня я предоставлю вам необходимое количество пергаментов, после занятия вы зайдёте к Марто, туда, где вы оставляли свои вещи, и заберёте то, что вам пригодится со всех предметов, — Вогх, взяв стопку бумаги, стал ходить между партами и раскладывать листы. — Я буду обучать вас истории Мира: от сотворения до сегодняшних дней. То, что многие стали считать легендами, на самом деле таковым не является…

Луи не думал, что придётся писать так много. Радовало лишь то, что у них было подобие на обычные шариковые ручки, в которые, пусть и необходимо было самостоятельно заливать чернила, но те не растекались, писали тонко и их хватало на неделю стабильно. Однако, это был единственный плюс, потому что авес рассказывал всё то, что ему говорил Олеорд. Только больше мелких подробностей, вплоть до цвета пелёнки Икара, когда его родила Навкрата. Вот зачем? Зачем?! Неужели идеальным солдатам нужны такие знания?

Но стоит только задаться этим вопросом у себя в голове, как Вогх, словно читая мысли, переходит на главную тропу, основную, после пятичасовой лекции про легенды, которые не легенды. Их взяли воспитывать не для того, чтобы сделать солдатами, которые только и будут уметь, что выполнять чужие требования и бездумно убивать. Нет. Воин Многоликого — престиж, который подразумевает высокую планку, авторитет, привилегии, пусть и не все были из семей довольно богатых прокурадоров.

Каждый воспитанник Академии должен был думать. Вне зависимости от того, какая ситуация, Воин Многоликого должен всегда анализировать. Принимать решение должен на холодную голову — нельзя, чтобы эмоции взяли вверх. Пусть, как бы Тени не зверствовали, а они все — зло, всё равно должны иметься неоспоримые факты, прежде чем казнить их. Луи это не понравилось. Олеорд тоже говорил, что Академия будет проталкивать идею о том, что Теней нужно вырезать всех, что все иные не такие, как они, значит, несут зло, нечисть и дальше по списку, что оскверняет свет Суль, но… Ких не был дураком. Слишком сильно шла политика непринятия и острого конфликта вместо того, чтобы взять и поговорить. У Теней есть свой мир, своя иерархия, свои предводители, и, Луи был уверен, Минос тоже не почитался у них. Следовательно, всё не настолько ужасно — у иных есть разум и мышление, позволяющие спокойно принимать их такими же, как и сами авесы.

Шесть часов лекций — сложно, пусть даже и были небольшие перерывы в десять минут каждый час. И как же Луи был рад, когда Юджи-Вогх позволил им идти на обед, а после отдыхать. Первая неделя лёгкая, а как же, ведь толком «домашнего» задания не задавалось. Правда, юноше казалось, что-то, что сегодня им рассказалось, будет опрошено на следующей неделе.

— Чувствую себя тардой* — такой же, как эта слизь, — жалобно тянет Айлер, плетясь рядом с Кихом на обед. — С восьми утра! Кто же так делает?

— Мне кажется, у меня сейчас голова лопнет.

К ним присоединяется девочка, которую Луи видел в день своего экзамена. Маленькая лунь, которая не прятала свои светло-серые крылья, что с внутренней стороны были даже на вид мягко-белого цвета. Её пепельные волосы были собраны в пучок и проткнуты ручкой, чтобы не потерять её среди скрученных в трубочку пергаменту. Рики — вспоминает Ких её альяс и ловит себя на том, что она более лёгкая в разговоре, чем тот же Айлер, который считал, что, даже если с ним стали общаться, всё равно нужно продолжать добиваться внимания.

— И что, мы так каждый день должны страдать? — с большим разочарованием спрашивает Рики.

— Юджи-Вогх же сказал, что всё необходимое мы получим у Марто, — устало отвечает Луи и тяжело вздыхает. — Уверен, расписание там тоже найдётся для каждого из нас.

— Ну да… — негромко говорит девушка.

В столовой все, кроме трёх столов — преподавательского и двух старших курсов, — похожи на вялых мух. Но настроение у Луи поднимается быстро, стоит понять, что выбор на обед у них стал больше, появился вообще, по сравнению с завтраком: мясное рагу или куриный бульон и фрукты. Фруктоза — сладкое не помешает мозгам, только вот ещё дали бы какую-то таблетку против боли в голове. Катастрофически отвык от такого напряжения и объёма информации, пусть даже его до этого тренировали целое лето.

— Ты заметил, что никто из северян не прибыл? — спрашивает Ких из-за разрывающегося его любопытства у Айлера, который пытался разобраться с бананом и хоть как-то открыть его.

— М? — юноша отвлекается от фрукта и открыто смотрит на Луи. — Да… Но это точная информация. Я даже переговоры от старших учащихся слышал по этому поводу.

— Не могли же северяне так пошутить, — забрав из рук растерявшегося Доке банан, он надрывает корешок с уже знатно помятой стороны и отдаёт фрукт обратно юноше. — Всё же это закрытое общество, которое не будет бросать слова на ветер. Тем более такие громкие.

— С-спасибо, — заикаясь, с разрастающейся благодарностью произносит Айлер, почти что прижимая к груди фрукт.

— Надо дёргать сильнее и не у самой попки банана.

Слова в точь-точь, какие говорил Майклу, который тоже иногда не мог по нормальному очистить шкурку. Так же больно внутри на эти воспоминания, но… Как бы не было, Луи всегда хотел семью, в которой был бы и младший брат. Может, раз он не пережил прошлого некровного младшего брата, то стоит помочь нормально адапироваться Доке к жизни? Ведь с ним никто не занимался нормальной социализацией.

— Ешь. Иначе заветрится и будет никаким.

Айлер, словно тот болванчик, послушно закивал головой и стал дочищать банан. Что будет — то будет. Не может Луи закрывать глаза и игнорировать тех, кто нуждается в помощи. Если бы и мог, то не стал бы врачом, а пошёл бы в политику и воровал из кошельков инвалидов деньги.

Собственная доза фруктозы… и глюкозы не ограничивается на одном банане. Еды давалось много на каждый стол, ограничивать никто не собирался, потому что «молодые растущие организмы», поэтому Луи с чистой совестью берёт себе яблоко. Айлер, расценив слова Киха за беспокойство, принимается говорить о том, что он действительно не соврал и, если нужно, то он ещё походит и поспрашивает, но под взглядом юноши быстро затыкается с этой идеей.

Перед «походом» к Марто они заходят к себе в дом, чтобы оставить записи с первого занятия. На балках под потолком уже разместилось трое авесов, которые шуршали крыльями, перелетая от одной верёвки к другой. Если бы не крылья, то Луи подумал бы о родственниках в виде приматов, но никак не птиц.

Он не заставляет Айлера идти с собой, не говорит ни единого слова, но юноша не отстаёт ни на шаг от него. Что странно, они даже переговариваются… говорят довольно хорошо и Луи нравится разговор. Всё началось с простой темы о том, можно ли фей перенести в класс «миролюбивые» с класса «условно опасные», потому что, по сути, если их не трогать и не задевать их дома, то и они не трогают. Значит, действительно нет никаких веских оснований считать их условно опасными, а если и оставить такую классификацию, то и сами авесы на этой почве станут нести в себе красный цвет. После же тема завернула в более глубокое русло, в котором Доке высказывал своё сомнение по поводу слов Вогха. Он, как и Луи, не понимал, почему к Теням относятся столь однобоко, ведь… Даже взять абсолютно безжизненных иных — они же не зло. С их помощью создаются некоторые лечебные настои, часть из которых даже могут продлевать жизнь на несколько недель.

— Вот и я о том же, — подхватывает слова Доке Луи. — Существующая классификация Теней уже давно устарела, пусть и пополнялась новыми видами. Но… Хорошо, не буду сейчас о Пожирателе Душ, а вот те же водяные демоны. Они же просто охраняют свои озёра, свои дома, и каждый из нас, авесов, делали бы это так же, если бы кто-то стал угрожать нашей жизни с простого желания — поразвлекаться в приглянувшемся месте. Вот лично я бы любого придушил, кто бы вошёл в мой дом и стал ставить свои порядки и законы. Поэтому…

Луи резко замолкает, стоит только Доке схватить его обеими руками за предплечья, не давая ступить шаг вперёд, и становится перед ним, глазами показывая молчать. Что он уже придумал? Что… Юноша закрывает рот, стоит только увидеть троих одногодок, спускающихся по ступеням с главного здания Академии. Трое детей, которые были одеты так же, как они, только взгляд цепляется за девочку, которую охраняло двое парней. Полностью чёрные глаза, знакомое расположение перьев и те краткие, скупые слова Мэдриля, которые всплывают в голове. Советником королевы Фролис-Ниа была Ухор-Ниа — далёкие родственники друг другу, но не в этом вопрос был. Совершенно не в этом. Олеорд был сыном Ухор-Ниа. А если эта девочка такая юная, то… племянница. Она была его племянницей.

— Твою же мать, — шокировано выдыхает Луи, понимая, что всё стало идти не так хорошо, как должно было идти.

— Не смотри так на них, — Айлер делает вид, что не слышал ругательств, и привлекает внимание к себе. — Нукеры у Ухор-Ниа-Фахи, пусть и нашего возраста, но натасканы очень… сильно.

Ему плевать на слова Доке. Плевать до той степени, что он начинает продумывать план, как спасти Олеорда. Айлер усердно делает вид, что они разговаривают, и Луи не понимает его страха. Пусть какая бы не была репутация у северян, но сейчас они в Академии Воинов Многоликого — значит, должны жить по этим правилам.

— Нic boeth apawn calyma, — произносит почти что на распев юноша, стоящий по правую руку от девочки.

— Mae`r hydref fuit fel `na, — явно без особого желания отвечает ему другой юноша.

— Ydyn hic esse bod et sex blynedd? — задаёт вопрос первый.

— Ydych tibi nonasau rhywcet? Ydy bod at dewelegyd i fynd gydast mecum. Mae`r sit bodd et i honor fod yn ydynh, — слишком резко, уставшая слушать глупую болтовню своих нукеров, произносит девочка.

— Maddex ydyno, Domiam, — в один голос и, склонив головы в извинении, они идут следом за девочкой, которая стала спускаться к дому, где поселили новобранцев.

Луи смотрит ей в спину со смешанными чувствами. Странный язык, на котором они говорили, почему-то отдалено казался знакомым, из-за чего что-то свербило под черепом. Пара слов были похожи на обычную латынь, но… Не в этом было дело. Даже незнакомые слова воспринимались как что-то знакомое. Ких мог сравнить это лишь с тем ощущением, когда помнил информацию, но в важный момент забыл.

— Откуда они знают староязыческий? — спрашивает Айлер, надеясь, что ему ответят.

— Кажется, мы все слишком много не знаем о северянах, — и это сыграет плохую шутку с ними всеми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Тарда – Тень класса «зелёный», похожа на слизь. Чаще всего живёт в пещерах на стенах и из неё выделяют экстракт, который добавляется в лечебное зелье против гнойников.
> 
> 1\. Староязыческий - смесь латыни и валлийского языка Земли.


	21. Глава 20. Двойное дно

— Там почти пятьдесят стойл! А мне дали тряпку и ведро! Тряпку!

— Да ты уже достал! — в Чик’чи полетела подушка, заставляя его заткнуться.

Луи выгибает бровь на такое детское поведение, забывая, что все они вовсе не взрослые, и возвращается к перечитыванию сегодняшней лекции, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей. После того, как они с Айлером забрали расписание с необходимыми вещами для обучения и вернулись в дом, то застали северян и полнейшую тишину. Неловкость — вот, как это можно было описать. И, кажется, трое относительно новых новичков тоже не чувствовали себя в своей тарелке. Никто из них не знал, как вести себя с северянами, стоит ли говорить с ними вообще и пытались понять, насколько правдивы все те истории, которые они слышали от взрослых.

Двое юных нукеров не были такими же открытыми лицом и вольными в общении, держали свою положенную маску холода и сдерживаемой злости, готовые в любой момент убить каждого, кто посмеет сделать что-то непотребное в сторону их госпожи. Луи хотелось узнать хоть что-то настоящее про Северные Земли, про столь закрытую систему жизни, только подходить и спрашивать — глупо. Во-первых, он — парень, а какой строй матриархата у них — Ких не знал. Во-вторых же… Как вообще подойти и начать разговор с той, которая может убить из-за неправильного вопроса? Он не трус, но всё равно боится.

Два дня теоретических занятий, два — практика и один — верховая езда. Обычные толстые тетради в гладкой кожаной обложке и с чистыми белыми листами. Три книги, ведь остальное есть в свободном доступе в библиотеке главного здания. Луи пытался любым способом отвлечься от дочери Ухор-Ниа, чтобы не накрутить себя. Олеорд взрослый мужчина и, если они, дети, знали заранее о том, кто будет вместе с ними учиться, то Зет уж точно мог дать отчёт тому, что и как делать. Но Ких всё равно переживал за того, кто стал для него проводником в Мире, кто обучал, кто почти что заставил Мэдриля стать вторым учителем, кто… Слишком много «кто». Ещё не хватало относительно постороннего человека считать своим родителем после трёх месяцев.

Все довольно быстро смирились с тем, что под боком будут находиться непонятно кто, которые, возможно, могут ночью напасть на одного из них и по-тихому прирезать. Нет, страх, подкрепляемый обычным инстинктом выживания, никуда не делся, однако, если бояться всего подряд, то и на улицу нельзя выходить, так как на голову может упасть какой-то вазон. Да и все прекрасно понимали, что вряд ли трое северян смогут за считанные секунды расправиться с десятью авесами, пусть и детьми, не подняв шум.

Чик’чи всё никак не унимался о своих вчерашних «подвигах», рассказывая заинтересованным и не очень о том, как он ползал на коленях, как чистил лошадей, какие там животные вообще, и что Юджи-Сирэль никого не подпускает к своему жеребцу, ухаживая за ним самостоятельно. Луи, тяжело вздохнув, бросает на кровать у своих ног исписанные листы бумаги и трёт глаза пальцами. Всё равно сидит и накручивает себя.

До отбоя остаётся лишь час, но Киха это не останавливает и, отмахнувшись от Айлера, который пытался донести до него мысль, что не стоит идти сейчас куда-то, выходит из дома. Дверь отрезает его от шума и смеха, из-за чего в ушах появляется звон, усиливаемый относительной тишиной. Отвык от громкости и гама, живя до этого в относительном спокойствии. Если, конечно, спокойствие может быть рядом с Мэдрилем.

Второй месяц осени походил больше на весну, пусть даже прохлада немного щипала за разгорячённую кожу после помещения. Луи любил тепло зимой — ему больше всего нравился снег, когда он падает где-то за окном, а он, если уж нет камина (мечты-мечты), сидит на подоконнике с горячим вином. Или какао. Да, какао куда лучше, чем вино, потому что Луи всегда плохо знал свои границы и постоянно перепивал.

Дом учителей выглядел более внушительным из-за того, что он был большим по площади и в два этажа. Дорожки освещались голубым свечением из-за сфер, которые разместились на невысоких столбах, окна зданий так же глядели оранжевым цветом. Луи неосознанно замедляет шаг и ловит себя на мысли о том, что ему начинает… нравиться здесь. Не в Академии, а в Мире. Земля была не такой спокойной, а люди стремились к технологизации и полному замещению природы современностью. Плохо? Он никогда не думал о таком, ведь мысли с работой крутились совершенно в другом русле. Сейчас же, непонятно с чего получив второй шанс, Луи стал понимать, что Мир куда лучше Земли из-за того, что так нет «загрязнения» и разрушения.

Отвлекая себя подобными мыслями, Ких останавливается у входа в двухэтажное здание, понимая, что просто так зайти в тот дом, который почти что под табу у всех учащихся, — невозможно. Почему не думает заранее? Почему не подошёл на ужине, когда видел Зета нормально? Двенадцать лет — диагноз не из лучших.

— До отбоя меньше часа. И в этот дом нельзя заходить тем, кто не преподаёт.

Мягкий голос раздаётся со спины, но не пугает, пусть и совершенно неожиданный. Тяжело вздохнув, Луи поджимает губы и оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом в Юджи-Сирэлем. Едва заметная тень улыбки, которая просматривается даже в полутьме, сложенные за спиной руки и неизменный стеклянный взгляд — маска, за которой прячется слишком многое.

— Мне нужен Зет-Олеорд.

— Завтра ты его увидишь, Луи.

Уже знает имена и кому они принадлежат. Это достойно уважения, потому что мало кто из учителей до самого знакомства с обучающимися знают их имена, вообще знают в лицо. Но Киху было сейчас всё равно на знания Сирэля, всё равно на натянутую улыбку, под которой нет ничего недоброго, лишь усталость.

— Если бы это не было вопросом жизни и смерти, то меня бы не было здесь сейчас. Это не детская прихоть и потребность в одобрении учителем, это… это действительно важно.

Мужчина молчит и отводит взгляд в сторону. Луи прекрасно понимает, что будущий приемник Академии может счесть его наглость за нарушение правил и выгнать за стены школы, поэтому… Что будет, то будет, он уже попал в такую ситуацию и нужно только принимать должное.

— Второй этаж, пятнадцатая комната. У тебя есть пять минут.

Луи удивлённо смотрит в спину удаляющегося Сирэля, который явно про пять минут сказал лишь для того, чтобы припугнуть. Расслабленно выдохнув, юноша оглядывается, почти что воровато, и всё же подходит к двери, толкая её. В доме царила тишина и спокойствие, как будто снова оказался в библиотеке Олеорда. Только без ставших родными запаха книг и чернил.

Стараясь ступать как можно мягче, чтобы под ногами пол не затрещал, Ких поднимается на второй этаж и по наитию интуиции сворачивает вправо. Юджи-Сирэль старается быть строгим на вид, достойным представителем своего рода и той ответственности, что лежит на его плечах, но, на самом деле, был обычным авесом, которому не чуждо было ничего… человеческого, сказал бы Луи, если бы здесь не было табу на всё гоминидское, даже на простые слова.

Двенадцать, четырнадцать. На противоположной стороне находится пятнадцатая комната, у которой Ких замирает и почти сразу же стучит по гладкой поверхности. Быстро. Часто, чтобы его не проигнорировали. Тонкая полоса оранжевого, как от свечей, света пробивалась из-под двери, свидетельствуя о том, что в комнате точно есть живые. Пара секунд, — Луи действительно отсчитывал время — и дверь перед ним открывается, показывая на пороге Олеорда. Фиолетовые оттенки в одежде делали и без того тёмные глаза более чёрными, подчёркивая синие вены под глазами, которые быстро скрывались в перьях. Юноша удивлённо отмечает, что шею больше не сковывает чёрный ободок, но… не для этого здесь.

— Да, я прошёл сюда, да, мне разрешил Юджи-Сирэль, и да, это очень срочно.

Луи не ждёт, пока Зет что-то ответит и пропустит его, и протискивается в комнату, которая оказывается чуть больше, чем думалось. Письменный стол у окна, по правую сторону от которого шкаф, а по левую — кровать. Разворошенная и совершенно не застелена, что вовсе не пишется с характером Олеорда. Юноша замечает неплотно закрытую дверь, из-за которой доносится шум вод и негромкое пение, но авес закрывает её до конца, стоит только понять, куда направлено внимание Луи.

— Что тебя привело сюда? — Зет обходит юношу, заставляя смотреть только на себя.

— На моём курсе учится Ухор-Ниа.

Лучше сказать сразу, чем тянуть резину. Но Луи никак не ожидал того, что Зет даже не посмотрит на него, а продолжит складывать записи в две ровные стопки на столе. Может, он чего-то не понимает, но такой реакции не должно быть, когда тебе прямо в лицо говорят об угрозе жизни.

— Я знаю, — просто, но с привычным холодом, говорит Олеорд.

— В смысле? — слишком много удивления для последних десяти минут. — И ты не… ничего не сделаешь?

— Я что-то должен сделать? — Зет, выровняв стопки бумаги, разворачивается лицом к юноше.

— Ну да! Как ты… — он всплескивает руками и тяжело вздыхает. — Это же твоя племянница.

Наступившая тишина не радует. Пение Мэдриля, которое снова возобновилось и было про блудницу, что очень любила экспериментировать, раздражало Киха, но не Олеорда. Ледяная глыба, из которой не вытащить ни единой эмоции.

— Как давно тебе рассказал Мэдриль?

Единственная эмоция — злость — пробивается через маску, и юноша замечает, как чернота зрачка уменьшается, позволяя увидеть желтизну. Плохой знак, очень плохой, потому что Олеорд был непредсказуем в любом состоянии, кроме безразличия.

— Я… э-э…

— Я знаю, что Фахи прибыла в Академию. Ничего не будет, ведь она, как и её мать, считает мёртвым или вообще не знает меня.

— Э-э… — Луи враз становится сбитым с толку и пристыженным юношей. — Я, наверное, пойду. Отбой там… да и дел хватает.

Ких поспешно, словно рядом с ним находится готовый к атаке лев, отходит к двери и выходит, почти что выбегает из комнаты под удивлённое приветствие от Мэдриля. Пусть сами разбираются со своими тараканами и отношениями, и все прочим. Нахер! Он переживал за Олеорда, а оказалось, что всё зря и… Нет. Не нужно вести себя, как двеннадцатилетка. Его заверили, что не знают, значит, так и есть. Уж что-что, а Олеорду он мог верить.

****

***

Учебная неделя проходит очень быстро — моргнул и уже суббота. Луи быстро, на удивление, вживается в ритм жизни Академии и не жалуется на нагрузки. Было бы из-за чего жаловаться, когда Олеорд давал такой же объём информации, как и давал летом, когда Мэдриль снимает семь потов с него, а потом ещё размышляет о том — отпускать ли на отдых или продолжать терроризировать дальше. Для остальных его сокурсников было тяжело, ведь они, пусть как бы не воспитывались раньше, всё же с трудом уживались с темпом Зета и Мэдриля, однако с другими предметами они шли нормально, в отличии от Луи. И в отличии от Айлера, который теперь благополучно укоренился в Али.

За первую же учебную неделю показались те, кто были более слабые, чем остальные — Али и ещё двое мальчиков. Луи стоял на грани, но только благодаря тому, что в медицинском университете моментами было куда тяжелее. Али же понятно, по какой причине не мог так же быстро угнаться за всеми, однако, как сказал Мэдриль, всё равно те, кто в хвостах сейчас, в итоге станут сильнее остальных. Мотивация слабая, но для детей…

Проблема с Мэдрилем возникла в четверг. С первым тренировочным днём авес нарочно гонял его сильнее, чем других. Ких не был идиотом, прекрасно сопоставил два и два, поэтому, дождавшись, когда их урок заканчивается, решает выяснить «отношения»… что заходит совершенно в другое русло.

_— Я же уже доказал тебе, что достойный быть в Академии. Что не так?_

_— А вот нефиг было, припадочный, раскрывать рот. Я же тебе по секрету рассказал про Олеорда, а ты Мэдриль то, Мэдриль сё._

_— Я переживал за него, в отличие от некоторых._

_— Так, ты, не-мелкий, помолчи о том, о чём не имеешь смысла._

_— Ч… что значит «не-мелкий»?_

_— Не ты один знаешь тайны. И я твой секрет знаю… Чтоб тебя! Да ты же старее меня, а валяешь дурачка. Новое тело у тебя, возможность такая, стать хоть королём — род это позволяет, а ты нифига не делаешь._

_— Олеорд?_

_— Так кто ещё? Поверь мне, он более припадочный, чем ты, и не такой святоша, как ты считаешь. А как он виляет бёдрами, когда…_

_— Меня сейчас стошнит._

Тогда Луи закатил глаза и ушёл, не выясняя отношений. Должен был тут же пойти к Олеорду и потребовать объяснение за то, что раскрыл его тайну, пусть и уверял, что никто более не узнает, но не пошёл. Да, не пошёл, потому что… потому… Мэдриль и Олеорд стали ему близки, стали семьёй, и стоило только узнать, что его тайна в его же семье больше не тайна, как с плеч падает камень. Именно этим двоим он доверяет так же, как и самому себе, и прекрасно понимает, что, уж кто-кто, а они не сделают ему плохо. Но всё равно! Хоть бы сказал раньше, что ему Олеорд рассказал, намекнул бы.

Ситуация с северянами не стала более понятливой, наоборот, все они начали держаться как можно подальше от них после случая с Чик’чи в среду, после занятия по верховой езде. Он остался одним из тех, кто решил не брать альяс и оставить себе своё же имя. После ужина, когда все собрались в доме и каждый развалился на кровати (никто не полез наверх на балки, чтобы выпустить крылья, укрепить своё чувство равновесия и ощутить хоть такое чувство настоящего полёта), Чик’чи на правах смелого и самого дурного решает подойти к Ухор-Ниа, которая взяла себе альяс Федра, чтобы хоть как-то и что-то узнать. Нукеры вовсе не встали со своих мест, явно получив приказ не мешаться, девушка же с самого начала смотрела на Чик’чи, как на кусок мяса, который решил заговорить с ней. И когда юноша попытался доказать, что не стоит так смотреть на него, так относиться к нему, как Федра, жестом остановив своих нукеров, поднимается с кровати, чтобы подойти к авесу. Она говорила с ним не долго, меньше минуты, но никто не слышал, что именно было произнесено, однако то, как Чик’чи после этого побледнел и резко отшатнулся… Никто так и не смог узнать у юноши, что ему сказали.

_— Cwor, — с отвращением выплёвывает Федра, показывая своё настоящее лицо._

_— Et ondius dico, Domiam, — участливо просит Кирг, у которого были более тёмные волосы, чем у его напарника._

_— Ois tibi fynd habet i hawus un yr i comfathrate ag ius Uhor-Nia, — лебезит Уйда, на что Федра морщит свой нос и отворачивает голову в сторону._

Луи услышал этот разговор в тот же день перед самим отбоем, когда стоял у раковины и чистил зубы. За спиной разместился душ, из-за чего в зеркале можно было рассмотреть всё прекрасно, а раздающееся эхо совсем не скрывало ни единого слова. Северяне и не видели смысла таиться, потому что в Мире мало кто знал староязыческий. Как поведал Олеорд: это была распространённая практика для Северных Земель — учить и поклоняться Миносу. Когда все почитали свет, когда меньше почитало тьму, жители холодных земель почитали черноту, мрак, непрощённого, находя в этой вере… смысл. Отчего-то Совет не пытался пресечь то, что во всём Мире было запрещено. Ну, как «отчего-то»? Северяне не навязывали ничего со своей веры, а вот жертвовали почти такие же деньги, как и Центральные Земли. Но всё равно! Староязыческий интуитивно был чем-то знакомым Луи, что начинало раздражать его сильнее.

Все занятия проходили легко и понятно, кроме одного — верховая езда. Ията-Гада (как только Луи услышал имя учительницы, то героически выдержал, чтобы не засмеяться) была уже немолодой представительницей стервятников, в каштановых волосах которой просматривалась седина и белые перья. Киху она сразу не понравилась, её слишком хищное выражение лица, взгляд — всё кричало о том, что она настоящая стерва. И юноша не ошибся. Ията-Гада считала, что каждый из них как только родился, так сразу же сел в седло, поэтому с неприкрытым негативом смотрела на потуги Луи и Али правильно одеть сбрую на выбранных ими самими коней.

Когда они зашли в конюшню, то их подвели к стойлам с лошадьми, которые только-только вышли из возраста «жеребёнок», и сказали выбрать тех, с кем проведут почти что бок о бок все следующие шесть лет. И воспитание ответственности, и развитие самостоятельности от крыльев, которые могут быть сломаны. Луи выбрал себе обычного чёрного жеребца, который был флегматичен ко всему, даже к тому, что с него раз десять то снимали, то надевали обратно седло. Только пару раз фыркнул, словно говорил: «Ты слишком криворукий для такого дела». Когда же дело с «одеванием» коня было позади, то Ких с трудом справляется с тем, чтобы забраться на животное, правильно подпрыгивать и направлять. Он не стал исключением в неудаче, разделив её вместе с Али, у которого конь оказался не таким спокойным.

Поэтому Луи соглашается, когда Доке предлагает ему в субботу после обеда вместе попрактиковаться в верховой езде. Отказываться не было смысла, потому что он и так планировал лишний час убить на коня. До конюшни они доходят не в тишине — Али всё говорит и говорит о том, что не ожидал, что будет так тяжело с первых дней, что будут требовать так много. Луи был согласен лишь в том аспекте, что в первую неделю нагружать так сразу — неправильно.

Со сбруей дело пошло быстрее, чем в первый раз, и они решают спуститься к озеру и пройти дальше к лесу, чтобы им не мешали лишние взгляды. Сегодняшний день был более прохладным, чем вчера, что не прибавляет желания развиваться в таком умении, но стоит оказаться недалеко от леса, как Луи забирается в седло, стараясь сесть так, чтобы в итоге не болели бёдра.

— Стой, — Али натягивает поводья, чтобы остановить своего коня, и не с первого раза седлает его. — Почему так сложно?

— Проще уже на своих двух ходить, — с улыбкой произносит Луи и подталкивает жеребца идти вперёд.

— Я согласен сидеть и в библиотеке, — юноша подхватывает улыбку Киха и пытается нагнать его. — Не понимаю, я же делаю всё, как говорилось, почему Яблочко не слушает меня?

Али выбрал себе коня с характером и назвал Яблочком лишь из-за того, что тот имел характерный бело-серый окрас. Своего же Ких назвал Спирит, отдавая дань своему любимому мультфильму, пусть уж и не должен был в двадцать три смотреть такое. Но… Да, Луи до сих пор ещё немного хотелось вернуться в свой мир, чтобы снова пожить с технологиями. Или, конечно же, можно было что-то привнести сюда, дабы облегчить не только свои страдания, но и улучшить жизнь авесов. Однако Ких обрывает себя на таких вдохновляющих мыслях, понимая, что новая атомная бомба здесь никому не нужна.

Они неспешно ехали в сторону леса, чтобы приловчиться к ходу животных и чтобы те привыкли к ним. Луи наслаждался тишиной, ведь впервые с их «прогулки» Доке молчал, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы Яблочко не сбросило его. Юноша побаивался упасть с седла, а выпускать крылья с вероятностью их сломать — совершенно не хотелось. Он с силой сдавливал бока Яблочка коленями, до побеления костяшек сжимал поводья, но старался не тянуть их на себя, чтобы не сделать животному неприятно. Сложно. Для него это было сложно.

Вздохнув, Али отрывает взгляд от передней луки и поворачивает голову в сторону сужающейся поляны, где вдалеке он замечает Юджи-Сирэля без привычной накидки. Тёмные брюки, которые точно фиолетовые, но с этого расстояния нельзя было говорить о точности, и белый верх. Но внимание Доке привлекает пегая лошадь, у которой белые бока подчёркивали шоколадные пятна. Когда он узнал, что Юджи-Сирэль никому не позволяет ухаживать за своей лошадью и делает всё сам, то был удивлён. Насколько он знал, в Академии мало кто заботился настолько сильно о своих животных, тем более так, чтобы не подпускать вовсе никого.

— Ты знал, что лошадь Юджи-Сирэля зовут Навкрата? — спрашивает юноша у Луи, не сводя взгляда со старшего авеса.

— Необычно для лошади, но у каждого в голове свои тараканы, — Ких пожимает плечами. — Я могу задать тебе вопрос?

— Конечно, — Али переводит взгляд на друга и натягивает поводья, стоит Яблочку ускориться. — Ты можешь спрашивать у меня всё, что хочешь.

— Ты хоть что-то знаешь о Юджи-Сирэле?

— А как же! Сын Юджи-Вогха, двадцать шесть лет, лучший из лучших и стал таковым в девять лет. Но ходят слухи, что Вогх третировал своего сына и лишил его нормального детства, — явно не своими словами говорит Али. — О матери ничего не известно, сам Юджи-Вогх ни разу не отзывался о своей жене ни единым словом, даже не упоминал. Юджи-Сирэль довольно известный целитель и преподаёт здесь именно его… Было бы странно, если бы не делал этого, — более тихо добавляет юноша. — Редко выбирается за территорию Академии, лечит членов Совета и даже Короля Кхгар-Кор-Эллейда Второго с его женой и Императора… Императора Киха. Это всё, что я знаю.

Неплохо, по сравнению с тем, что Доке пытался выведать информацию об Олеорде, как-то прознав о том, что Зет готовил его к поступлению в Академию. Луи уже собирается задать вопрос о Юджи старшем, как Али, привычно ойкнув, когда что-то случалось слишком страшное для него, оказывается впереди него.

Яблочко, взбрыкнув, что на нём сидят столь долго, срывается с места и с громким ржанием мчится сторону леса. Али с силой тянет поводья на себя, сильнее сжимает коленями бока коня, но добивается лишь того, что животное ускоряется, с каждой секундой хрипя сильнее. Он слышит топот копыт позади, слышит Луи, который кричал ему натянуть поводья сильнее, но ничего не помогает. Выпустить крылья и просто взлететь — так очевидно, но Али не успевает хоть что-то сделать, как пламя боли рассекает его щеку. Собственный вскрик становиться неожиданностью, и юноша успевает припасть к шее Яблочка, чтобы новая ветка не выбила ему глаз.

Конь мчится в лес, уходя глубже в дебри и оставляя позади протоптанную не одним наездником тропинку. Али чувствовал липкую горячую влагу на щеке, чувствовал предательское пощипывание в глазах, но мог только продолжать вжиматься в шею Яблочка, чтобы не остаться слепым или мёртвым из-за свёрнутой от падения шеи.

Ветер бьёт в лицо, пряди волос цепляются за ветки, которые вырывают их и причиняют новую боль. Али слышит хлопки, что становятся всё громче, но он списывает всё на удары сердца. Есть только одна мысль, одно желание — остановить коня, чтобы остаться в живых, и всё. Доке вздрагивает, когда к нему со спины что-то прижимается, и резко выравнивается, забывая о ветках и страхе, стоит только чужим рукам накрыть его собственные, чтобы перехватить поводья. Юноша поворачивает голову в сторону и с непониманием смотрит на белые перья. Неужели Луи не побоялся распахнуть крылья?

Яблочко из-за дополнительного веса и чужой силы, которая оказалась более внушительной, медленно и нехотя останавливается, недовольно опрокидывая голову назад и резко опуская её вниз, пытаясь избавиться от железа во рту. Али тяжело дышит, загнано, как будто сам только что бежал, и пытается поднести руку к щеке, но её перехватывают прохладные пальцы, что несильно сжимают запястье.

— Али!

Перед ним останавливается чёрный жеребец и Луи обеспокоенно всматривается в лицо Доке, который не мог понять того, кто же сидит позади него. Юноша сильнее поворачивает голову в сторону и медленно, настолько медленно, как может, поднимает глаза вверх, пока не сталкивается взглядом с зелёными глазами. Светло-зелёными глазами с небольшими желтоватыми прожилками в радужке.

— Ой… — совсем тихо выдавливает из себя Али и опускает голову вниз, чувствуя себя виноватым.

— Когда хочешь остановить коня, то нужно садиться глубже в седле и усиливать нажим шенкелей, — привычно мягко говорит Сирэль и отпускает руку юноши. — Не трогай щеку.

Он и не… Какой позор перед Юджи-Сирэлем! Перед будущим учителем. Хотелось разреветься от беспомощности и никчёмности, но Али стойко стерпел. Не будет позориться сильнее и перед Луи, который с настоящей тревогой смотрел на него. Настоящей… Даже приёмная мать так никогда не смотрела на него.

Али вздрагивает и не сдерживает шипения, стоит только мокрому клаптику ткани прижаться к ране на щеке. Щиплет, даже жжёт, но Доке закусывает губу, чтобы больше не издать ни звука. Он уже взрослый, он уже в Академии Воинов Многоликого. Здесь нет места слабакам.

— Разве вас не учили азам верховой езды? — спрашивает Сирэль, стирая кровь со щеки юноши.

— Не то, чтобы…

— Нет, — перебивает Али Ких. — Ията-Гада сказала, что мы все должны знать такую ерунду.

— Это странно, — хмуро произносит Юджи и спускается с коня Али. — Луи, ты можешь ехать обратно к конюшне. Я помогу Али добраться до целительского крыла.

Доке не хотел, чтобы Луи оставлял его один на один с авесом, но… Ких, кивнув головой, разворачивает Спирита, который идёт на связь куда проще, чем Яблочко, и подгоняет его обратно к тропе. Плохо. Всё было плохо. Али тяжело вздыхает, когда Юджи-Сирэль слезает с коня, всё так же удерживая его за поводья, и кратко свистит, подзывая к себе свою лошадь.

— Я приношу свои извинения за то, что Ията-Гада не показала азы, — Сирэль говорит с ним, как на равных, и склоняет голову.

— Нет-нет! Не извиняйтесь! — Али подаётся вперёд, чуть ли не выпадая из седла. — Это лишь моя вина, потому что я не нашёл общий язык с Яблочком.

— Яблочко? — мужчина улыбается краешками губ и, взявшись за поводья Навкраты, повёл их за собой к тропе. — Никогда ещё не слышал, чтобы детёныша от мустанга назвали так невинно, — он низко смеётся, из-за чего Али чувствует предательский румянец, который лишь усиливает жжение в царапине. — Знаешь, как быстро найти общий язык с тем, кто имеет в крови свободу? — на что Доке неуверенно отрицательно мычит. — Стать таким же свободным, Али. Не принуждай своего Яблочко к тому, чего он не хочет, и позволь показать ему себя перед тобой. Почувствуй в своей крови настоящую свободу авесов.


	22. Глава 21. Тень

Ночь давно спустилась на город, который разместился в сухой пустыне. Его жители научились добывать из-под земли воду, выращивать еду на песке и согреваться в жуткие холода. Пустыня не стала преградой, не стала местом смерти для авесов. Город был единым полноценным местом жизни на пустыне, что тянулась от границы Северных Земель с Восточными почти что до самой Синей Долины.

Единственный пятачок мёртвых песков, размером почти что как столица Восточных Земель, который стал обитаемым благодаря вспомогательной Башни. Когда Суль только решила дать начало всему живому, а её сестра не осталась так же позади, то было принято решение сотворить что-то, что смогло бы разделять два мира, не давая нарушать равновесие и сотворять новые войны. И обратили они своё внимание в сторону других миров, которые творили историю параллельно им, и нашли они умирающую планету, на которой осталось лишь пять жителей — Белые Змеи. Величественные живые организмы, которыми восхитилась Селена и в будущем дала начало детям Змей, которым ещё не пришло время пробуждаться и которые согласились послужить другому, существующему миру. Их тела стали сторожевыми Башнями, а сердца — камнями, что отделяли один мир от второго. Камни всегда горели неугасающим пламенем, что внушал авесам и Теням чувство защиты. И вокруг этих Башен разрослись города, ставшие столицами пятерых земель.

Но время шло, и авесы возвели другие башни, что, пусть и не имели той силы, что скрывалась даже в мёртвых телах Змей, но стали маяками в таких вот пустынях и далёких городах. Ночь никогда не скрывала оранжевого свечения, что светило на многие километры, но сегодня темнота пересекает этот свет. Чёрная полоса, которая мелькает перед пламенем меньше секунды, и на ограждающих перилах садится птица, крепко цепляясь когтями за металл. Небольшое животное странно выгибается под ненормальным углом, запрокидывая голову назад, из-за чего шея приобретает угловатости, крылья распахиваются, увеличиваясь на глазах и скрывая тело. Негромкий клекот, с которым тело птицы начинает дрожать, выгибаться, увеличиваться в размерах, пока на перилах не оказывается тело размером со взрослого авеса. Чёрно-белые перья полностью покрывали всё тело, у которого не было рук, лишь крылья и лапы, когти которых стали в разы острее. Только лицо имело черты гоминидов — не покрытое перьями, однако темнота скрывала его, не давая рассмотреть.

Незнакомец поднимается на чёрных безперьевых лапах во весь свой рост, складывая на боках крылья, и опускает голову вниз, из-за чего часть перьев на затылке смешно поднимаются в хохолке. Город спал, но во многих домах горел свет. Город спал и не видел зависшей над ним опасности. Город спал последние свои минуты перед тем, как пасть в могилу.

Рык раздаётся совсем рядом с незнакомцем, который даже не вздрагивает и не поворачивает голову на звук. Секунда и возле авеса на перилах стоит лев, чьё тело было соткано из самой настоящей темноты. Его грива и хвост — развивающиеся, живущие своей жизнью щупальца, которые, однако, не пытались оплести незнакомца. Наоборот, они держались подальше, словно боялись обжечься об невидимый огонь, который бы пожрал не только их, но и всё тело. Чёрный лев поворачивает голову в сторону птицеподобного и сужает абсолютно белые глаза, которые словно светились потусторонним огнём, раскатисто рыча. Незнакомец не реагирует никак, продолжая осматривать город и ждать непонятного для себя сигнала.

Время тянется медленно, разрушаемое только порывами ветра, что резко то начинались, то затухали, пока за спинами необычной парочки не раздаются шаги, приглушенные, но усиливающиеся с каждой секундой. Птицеподобный не ведёт даже головой, лев же грациозно разворачивается на перилах мордой к огню и его щупальца взмывают в воздух. Хищник чувствует свою жертву, слышит сердцебиение, ощущает страх, который становится только сильнее. Ближе. Выше. Прямо к ним.

Люк в полу открывается крышкой в сторону перил, закрывая их собой. Это был мужчина, крылья которого зябко вздрогнули из-за прохладного ветра, что решил проверить свет. Это была его работа — каждую ночь, за десять минут до полуночи, проверять «маяк», чтобы пополнять его топливом. Поднявшись на крышу, мужчина не оборачивается и тянется рукой к двери, чтобы захлопнуть её, как неожиданный рык за спиной заставляет вздрогнуть и замереть. Воцарившиеся тишина, промедление не тянутся долго, ведь авес, понимая, что ему не почудилось, медленно оборачивается, забывая, как дышать.

Страх в воздухе, немое восклицание от авеса и рык льва, который, не медля, отталкивается от перил, чтобы прыгнуть на мужчину. Зверь валит его, из-за чего затылок с силой бьётся об пол, но лев не обращает на это внимания, как и на то, что жертва под ним теряет сознание. Щупальца оплетают тело, вспаривают кожу, чтобы проникнуть в мышцы, пройти до самых костей, чтобы впитать себя чужую душу.

— Comawr. Digon.

Голос, как хриплый шепот, — птицеподобный окликает своего питомца, что, недовольно рыкнув, отнимает свои щупальца от мужчины, оставляя его на поживу другим. Действительно, ему обещано куда вкуснее пища в виде душ детей, чем этот старик. Лев оказывается на перилах, снова, и поворачивает голову в сторону птицеподобного, который, расправил крылья и дрогнул ими, чтобы отделить руки.

Пальцы зарываются в перья на груди, отыскивают что-то звенящее и через секунду рука рвёт золотую цепочку. Темнота не скрывает алый блеск медальона, занявший почти что половину ладони, и вокруг доносится тихий шепот давно забытого языка. Мовление* Хаоса, которое никому не было дано, кроме двух Богинь, Огнеликого и Тёмного. Оно разрастается в груди птицеподобного, опоясывает город и не оставляет попыток на побег. Птицеподобный протягивает руку вперёд и разжимает пальцы, позволяя медальону полететь вниз. Последний алый блеск, как будто им прощально подмигнули, и птицеподобный тяжело вздыхает, по птичьи встряхивая головой и пряча её в плечи. Холодная ночь… все ночи в пустынях холодные.

Лев подбирается ближе к птицеподобному и, прижавшись к его боку, оплетает его своими щупальцами, чтобы поделиться своим теплом и отгородить от грядущих бывших собратьев, пусть и знал, что его хозяина никто не тронет, потому что он сильнее их всех. Птицеподобный тяжело вздыхает, но ничего не говорит и не гонит. За столько месяцев уже привык.

Они не слышат треск разбитого медальона, но ощущают, как темнота сгущает свои краски, становится более густой и тягучей. В воздухе слышится треск или это из-за камней башни, стены которых стали оплетать чёрные толстые нити, что с каждой секундой утолщались. Вдох и половина башни полностью в темноте, другой, не ночной. Выдох и нити полностью сливаются друг с другом. Вдох — темнота охватывает всю башню, скрывая оранжевое свечение, но не трогает две фигуры, сидящие на перилах.

Затишье перед бурей, и в небо устремляется чёрный столп, который нарастает куполом над городом. Птицеподобный чувствует, как щупальца льва вокруг него вздрагивают, и слышит его низкий рёв, что обозначает нетерпение. Слишком хорошо его знает, что даже веселит.

— Ты это заслужил, мальчик, — он поворачивает голову в сторону льва и бодает его в лоб, на что получает потирание и облизывание щеки шершавым холодным языком. — Иди, съешь столько юных душ, сколько можешь вместить в себе.

Ему вторит рёв — хищный, угрожающий, и щупальца меньше, чем за секунду, отпускают птицеподобного. Лев отталкивается от перил и спрыгивает вниз — туда, где столько страха и невинных ещё душ. Птицеподобный фыркает и откидывает голову назад, смотря на купол, который, коснувшись земли со всех сторон, открывает путь Теням. Невидимый импульс проходит по изолированному городу, туша свет там, где он ещё горел, и раздаётся первый крик. Истошный. Радующий слух и заставляющий засмеяться. О, это победа, его личная победа.

Крылатые твари, что походили на летучих мышей, но имели тело гоминида-ребёнка, у которых были пустые глазницы, стремительно наполняли город, жаждая получить кровь от всех живых. Они заполоняли город, не переставая неприятно пищать, из-за чего уши почти сразу же закладывало, пробивались в дома так, как будто стёкла были для них ничто. Авесы выбегали на улицу, бросая свои жилища, стражники размахивали мечами, использовали амулеты, но ничего не спасало. Нигде не было спасения и… Птицеподобный вздрагивает и резко поворачивает голову вправо, где прозвучал взрыв и в воздух стал подниматься огненный гриб, упираясь в купол своим дымом. Неужели его новая разработка подействовала? Рано как-то… Доработает.

Полчаса, за которые дома становятся полыхающими руинами и огонь пожирает всё вокруг, не останавливаясь ни перед чем, и птицеподобный наклоняется перёд, позволяя телу упасть. Ветер с гарью бьёт в лицо, треплет перья, и, когда до брусчатки остаётся не больше десяти метров, он раскрывает крылья, позволяя порывам воздуха поднять его вверх. Крики авесов почти стихли, писк Теней доносился где-то далеко — там, где ещё звучала дробь взрывов.

Птицеподобный взмахивает крыльями, которые прорезают густую тень, создавая больше темноты, и опускается на брусчатку, которая не была ещё охвачена полыхающими углями. Перья превращаются в ткань, что походит на платье — вольный конец юбки шлейфом тянулся за каждым шагом, высокий воротник, доходящий до подбородка, плотно облегал шею. Крылья сложены за спиной, плечевые суставы которых делали подобие рогов, на поясе были прикреплены мешочки с ножнами для кинжала и маска. Золотой тоненький слой с двумя прорезями для глаз и щелью для рта украшали по три рубина на висках — сердцевины выпуклых цветов. Птицеподобный снимает с пояса маску и надевает её, не давая упасть своей силой с лица.

Он шёл между разгромленных домов, с безразличием наступая на лужи крови, и не ведёт даже бровью, когда почти что перед ним на брусчатку падает тело девочки, которой было не больше четырнадцати лет. Крови больше, крови меньше, лишняя оторванная плоть — без разницы. На бездыханное тело опускается Тень, которая поворачивает голову в сторону птицеподобного, устремляя на него безглазый взгляд и зашипев, как разъярённая змея. Но тварь не успевает ничего сделать, как с крыши одного более-менее уцелевшего дома спрыгивает лев, вынуждая Тень боязливо завыть и взмыть в воздух.

Никакого разума нет у них. Лев подходит к своему хозяину, достигая в холке его плеча, и получает поглаживание между ушей, на что его щупальца тянутся к птицеподобному.

— Рано ещё домой, ты прав, — глухо, из-за маски, произносит птицеподобный. — У нас ещё храм, который не может остаться без нашего внимания.

****

***

Их будит колокол. Неожиданно, резко, громко, из-за чего Луи подскакивает на кровати и судорожно осматривается вокруг. Все подхватываются и пытаются понять, что происходит. Рано для подъёма, темно для утра… сферы загораются автоматически на столь массовое движение. Колокол разрывался быстрым звоном — звук не успевал стихать, как раздавался новый, что казался более громким, чем предыдущий.

— Что происходит? — с заметной паникой спрашивает Али.

— Нас… не предупреждали ни о чём таком, — неуверенно отвечает Рики.

Луи не знал, вставать ли на такой своеобразный будильник посреди ночи или ждать, когда им точно скажут, что делать. Сердце не переставало бешено биться в груди, загнанно, как будто Ких бегал вместо того, чтобы спать. Поджав губы, юноша оборачивается и, натянув одеяло повыше, подползает к изголовью кровати, чтобы упереться подбородком в подоконник. Мельтешат, собираются в ровные колонны… Мэдриль. Мэдриль?

Никто из них не успевает произнести и слова, как дверь в их дом открывается. Ких никогда не видел Олеорда таким: холод — да, тень недовольста и удовольствия — тоже да, но абсолютная маска без единой капли чувств — никогда. Зет быстро говорит о том, что произошёл прорыв грани, что все возможные силы авесов сейчас мобилизируются в срочном порядке, что они, как и два курса старше их, остаются в Академии и освобождены от занятий. Всем было всё равно на то, что им дали выходной, потому что… Прорыв грани — семьи многих будут там, сражаясь с Тенями.

Ких сам не находил себе места. Речи о сне больше не было, пусть весь шум за стенами стих через полчаса после его начала. Месяц обучения в Академии пробежал настолько быстро и выматывающе, что хотелось впасть в спячку на несколько лет и забыться от обучения. За прошедшие дни Луи совершенствовался в том, что у него выходило до глупости ужасно. После случая с лошадьми, когда Юджи-Сирэль спас Али, искусство верховой езды им стала преподавать протеже Ияты-Гады — Мирлен, которая, пусть тоже была стервятником, но относилась к ним более мягко и показывала все необходимые азы. Пару раз Ких видел Сирэля рядом с Али, которому он помогал совладать с Яблочком, и мысленно радовался, что ему попался более спокойный конь.

До рассвета никто из них не заснул, как и не нашли в себе сил выйти из домика. Царившее молчание давило на плечи пуще, чем самый тяжёлый камень во всём Мире. Луи пытался отвлечься на книгу, но мысли всё равно были рядом с Мэдрилем. Какие Тени прорвали грань? Смог ли Мэдриль не попасться им? Ранен ли? Жив ли? Накручивал себя, но ничего не мог ничего поделать с собой.

Завтрак так же даётся с трудом, но Луи немного успокаивается, когда видит в столовой Олеорда, который всем видом показывал, что не его партнёр сейчас где-то там сражается. Хоть Зета оставили в Академии… Видимо, Мэдриль настоял на этом.

Но завтрак не лезет. Как бы не увещал сам себя Ких, он впихивает в себя только пару ложек каши, после чего сбегает на озеро. Холод неприятно пробирался под одежду и кусал кожу, но Луи не обращает на это внимание, подходя почти к самой кромке воды. Неприятное давящее чувство не исчезало, сгущая тёмные краски с каждым вдохом сильнее. Разъедало… Да, его это разъедало, делало слабым, из-за чего хотелось самому сорваться с места и, как-то разузнав, где прорвала грань, помчаться туда. Опрометчиво, глупо, не подходит тому, кто начал вторую жизнь.

В мысли врывается настойчивый голос — оклик, который стремительно приближался к нему. Луи хотел побыть один, со своими мыслями, и у него это получалось последние часы, за которые почти всё тело окоченело. Знакомый голос не переставал зудеть у самого уха, и юноша чувствует себя каким-то стариком, который забыл непонятно что в обители молодости. Вздохнув, Ких поворачивает голову в сторону Али, что, запыхавшись, остановился рядом с ним, стараясь отдышаться.

— Я обыскался тебя, — с трудом произносит Али.

— Зачем? — голос Киха дрогнул от холода.

— Так уже почти час, как прибыли наши. Да-да… Мэдриль жив, — более тихо говорит юноша, замечая встревоженный взгляд друга. — Юджи-Сирэль ранен — его успела Тень укусить, но через пару дней с ним всё будет нормально. Остальные учащиеся в порядке.

— Вот и хорошо… Или нет? — хмуро спрашивает Луи, замечая потемневший взгляд Доке.

— Я тут услышал. Случайно, — Али тяжело вздыхает. — Прорыв случился в пустыне Бардэ, над городом Чинг-Ле. Там… там все жители мертвы, а Тени, которые были — никто никогда ещё не видел таких. Ростом с нас, с кожаными крыльями, лысые и с пустыми глазницами. Пьют кровь и отрывают куски плоти, глотая их не жуя. Руины остались от домов, храм Суль просто сравняли с землёй, посмев оторвать от статуи Икара крылья и облить солнце за ним кровью Теней. Но девочка смогла убежать. Её дедушка был жрецом в храме, поэтому знал подземные туннели и помог бежать внучке. Она рассказала, что видела мужчину в чёрном одеянии, похожем на платье, и золотой маской с рубинами на висках, что скрывало лицо. Чёрно-белые крылья. И рядом с ним шёл Пожиратель Душ. Материальный! Ростом со взрослого авеса. Он слушал его приказы и защищал этого мужчину.

— Разве может Пожиратель Душ существовать не во снах необращённых детей?

— В том-то и дело, что нет! Юджи… Юджи-Вогх тоже не поверил сыну, но я верю Сирэлю. Не знаю, как такое возможно, чтобы Пожиратель ходил среди нас, но мы мало знаем, а некоторые знания вовсе утеряны.

Да… Пожиратель Душ в материальном облике, свободно ступающий по земле авесов, а не только обитающий во снах детей и в мире Теней, — проблема такого масштаба, что игнорировать её было глупо. Но Луи прекрасно понимал, что, какой бы опасность не была, но вряд ли возьмут во внимание слова девочки, что утратила свою семью и видела настоящий ад своими глазами.

Пустыня Бардэ — самая большая пустыня в Мире, которая занимала треть территории Восточных Земель без перерыва, но если брать всю её площадь… почти половина всех земель императора Киха. Город Чинг-Ле не был единственным местом жительства в пустыне, но находился почти что на границе с Северными Землями. Война? Этот таинственный мужчина в золотой маске с рубинами хочет спровоцировать войну с Фролис-Ниа?

— Эм… Луи? — обеспокоенно окликает его Али. — Тут такое дело, — откашлявшись, Доке почти что впритык подходит к другу, прижимаясь к его плечу своим и натягивая на пальцы края тёплой кофты. — Так как это Чинг-Ле, то понятно, что Ких-Дорра явился со своим войском первым, когда было много Теней. И… Я понимаю, кто ты и что сам не выбирал такую судьбу, но… Император Ких мёртв. Твой четвероюродный кузен взошёл на престол. О тебе могут вспомнить в совсем не положительном ключе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мовление – говорить, сказано, заговорено, тип "языка".


	23. Глава 21.1. Голубь и чернеть

Это было больно. Нет, не по началу, когда только укусили, а через пять часов. Какой позор — целитель и не распознал отравление. Посмеялся бы, да только он, за все свои двадцать шесть лет жизни, никогда не встречал и не слышал о таких Тенях.

Когда Сирэль прибыл с воинами Многоликого, то… Прекрасная роза пустыни — Чинг-Ле — более не была прекрасной. И розой не была. Опавшие лепестки, которые пожирал погребальный огонь. И возвышались над ними существа из недр Мира, жадные до плоти. Вкусив её — они более не остановятся ни перед чем.

Он сражался со всеми наравне, успевая проверять тела на брусчатке, надеясь отыскать хоть кого-то живого, и останавливая кровотечения у тех, кто оказался без куска плоти. Юджи не успел только к одному, опоздал всего на секунду, как тот оказался полностью обескровленным. Сирэль не был ребёнком, знал прекрасно, что все смертны, но никогда не смотрел в глаза тому, кто терял свой огонь жизни. Это было…

Именно это выбило авеса, из-за чего он пропустил атаку от Тени, которая спикировала прямо на него, чтобы повалить на брусчатку. Сирэль надолго запомнит скрежет наручей, что быстро пробились клыками твари, надолго запомнит, как когти царапали нагрудник доспеха, прогибая его, как запомнит и боль от ряда острых зубов Тени, что глубоко вошли в кожу. Ему удаётся сбить с себя тварь мощным ударом в безглазую голову, но стоит только подняться ему на ноги, как пришлось сорвать с себя нагрудник, который не давал дышать. Новая оплошность, глупая, совсем не думал головой, что делал, но боль в предплечье и кровь не дали сделать по-другому. Тень, почувствовав вкус горячей крови в своём рту, с неприятным писком набрасывается на спину Сирэля, царапая его когтями и впиваясь новым укусом в ключицу.

Это была бы смерть… Многоликий бы точно забрал его в свои чертоги или отправил на перерождение, если бы не Король Центральных Земель со своим нукером. Кхгар-Кор-Эллейд убивает Тень точным ударом в голову и помогает добраться Сирэлю до своего целителя, который выглядит не лучше их всех. Ему остановили кровотечение и купировали боль амулетом, которого хватило бы на целые сутки.

А потом всё завертелось настоящей каруселью — смерть Ких-Дорра и девочка, которая видела того, кто разорвал грань. Пожиратель Душ аномальных размеров, вышедший за границы сновидений. Сирэль видел недоверие Кор-Эллейда, видел боль от потери отца в глазах Ких-Хорна, который пытался взять себя в руки и стать достойным Императором с первых минут. Никто не поверит словам девочки, а он поверил, почувствовав всю силу Тени на себе.

Когда Сирэль возвращается в Академию со всеми «своими», то первым делом идёт к отцу. Весь в крови, усталый, побледневший и чувствующий, что что-то не так с ним. Он рассказывает Вогху о произошедшем, рассказывает о Тенях, которые с первыми лучами солнца сгорели и обратились в пепел, о том, что девочка видела, но и отец относится к этому… «Она могла придумать это из-за того, что видела столько смертей. Ты призываешь поверить ребёнку на чувствах, Сирэль. Когда отдохнёшь, то поймёшь, что только половина в сказанном — правда», — вот, что ему сказал отец.

Юджи-Сирэль склонил голову в уважительном поклоне, принимая слова Вогха, но не успел сделать что-то больше. Амулет, который должен был прослужить ещё полдня, мигнул тусклым зелёным светом, и авеса скрутила боль. Никогда в жизни не чувствовал такую боль, с которой закрытые раны снова открылись.

Сознание осталось рваными кусками: обеспокоенный голос отца, он сам, что падает на пол, другие шаги, белый потолок со светло-фиолетовыми шторами, которые огораживали койку от койки, что есть только в доме целителей, собственный крик и мокрые простыни. А потом пришла темнота. Спасительная темнота, которая забрала боль.

Сознание возвращается резко — темнота рассеивается как по щелчку пальцем. Сирэль глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя неприятное покалывание в ключице, и медленно открывает глаза. Сфера над ним горела очень тускло, чтобы не раздражать, задвинутые шторы, огораживающие его от других, создавали свой спокойный мир. Больные так быстрее отдыхали и выздоравливали — именно он это предложил, не думая, что окажется здесь сам. Горло першило от криков, раны саднили и дышать было слишком трудно из-за бинтов, которые плотно облегали вверх груди.

Повернув голову влево, Сирэль с удивлением смотрит на коричневую макушку, которая покоилась на краю кровати. Али негромко сопел, положив под щеку руки, и не обратил никакого внимания на движения рядом. Заснул, сидя на стуле и опираясь о кровать только головой. Зачем он здесь? А главное – как его пустили к нему? Взгляд переходит на тумбочку рядом, где Сирэль замечает тарелку с бутербродом, заварным пирожным и небольшим яблоком. Ребёнок…

Авес не сдерживает улыбку и не раненной рукой тянется к Али, кладя ладонь ему на затылок и мягко поглаживая. Сколько он здесь сидел? Доке-Айлер был обычным ребёнком, юношей, коих в Мире очень много, только не в Академии. Отбор проходили исключительно подготовленные и те, которые не выглядели на свой возраст. Айлер же… разумом — да, он был старше двенадцати лет, но не поступком, который помог ему попасть в Академию. Сирэль был против того, чтобы они открывали дверь перед этим юношей, но его отец сказал, что нужно дать шанс, раз Доке сам пытается попасть к ним, тянется к ним.

Айлер был слабее всех своих однокурсников, но не переставал тянуться, усердно изучая всё, что нужно. Воспитанный, уважающий других… всех, даже если перед ним пролетела обычная бабочка, и быстро сдружился с Луи, стараясь всегда держаться поближе к нему. Это хорошо, потому что в одиночку такие не проживают долго.

Когда же он увидел Али, мчащегося на коне в лес, а его пытался нагнать Луи, то не долго думал, что делать. Раскрывать крылья среди изогнутых ветвей было опрометчиво, но в другом случае он бы не успел спасти юношу. После случившегося Сирэль лично пару раз помогал Али справится с конём и… Действительно, всего двух занятий по часу хватило юноше для того, чтобы не боятся своего коня, стать более уверенным и научится управлять Яблочком.

Голова под рукой дёргается и поднимается с негромким мычанием. Сонные глаза осматриваются, всё ещё не понимая, что напротив него уже давно пришли в чувство, и Сирэль замечает красное пятно на щеке юноши от его костяшек пальцев.

— Ой, — тихо и во взгляде узнавание быстро меняется на панику. — Ой…

— Тебе тоже доброе утро, — с мягкой улыбкой произносит Сирэль. — Но вряд ли уже утро. Сколько времени?

— Д-два часа уже как… как отбой, — заикаясь, правдиво отвечает юноша. — Вы были без сознания трое суток. Вся Академия на ушах из-за новых Теней, из-за того, что вы оказались ранены ими и почти что были при смерти. А я… я принёс вам ужин, но вы так и не проснулись.

— Мне приятно, что ты сидел здесь со мной, но это нарушение правил, Али. А за нарушение следует наказание, — на что юноша опускает голову вниз и нервно теребит в пальцах край рукава своей кофты. — Но мы закроем на это глаза. А если ты поможешь мне сесть, то я с удовольствием съем принесённый тобой ужин.


	24. Глава 22. Новый год

Бытие всегда было очень сложным. Жизнь не давала вторых шансов даже тогда, когда казалось, что ты был прощён. Но вот кем? Кто давал это прощение, невидимое, в которое мы так упорно верили? Вопрос беспокоил многих, кто не был дураком, однако во все времена оставался без ответа. Может быть, время стояло за этим всем, может быть, оно и было тем, что давало прощение, но какой смысл в этом?

С каждым днём Ких всё сильнее чувствовал, как перегорает. Ещё даже год не прошёл с того, как он поступил в Академию, даже нет полгода, но юноша чувствует себя так, как будто снова прожил все сорок лет, наглотался дерьма по самые гланды и готов самостоятельно убиться. Жаль, что нет никакого огнестрельного оружия. Луи чувствовал некую схожесть по дыре внутри себя с тем, что испытывал, когда у него были закрыты экзамены в медицинском университете, однако сейчас это было сродни… Нет, не знал, как описать, да и не нужно было.

Экзаменов в Академии как таковых не было, ведь главные испытания проводятся по окончанию каждого курса, и, если ты не пройдёшь их успешно, то дальнейшее обучение будет закрыто для тебя. Луи это узнал поздно и совершенно не от Мэдриля, который мог рассказать немного больше, но почему-то не захотел. И не от Олеорда… хотя тот знал столько же, сколько и сам Ких. Хоть как бы не было того, что один основной «экзамен» под конец курса, но перед праздником рождения нового года подводились итоги того, что уже было изучено для того, чтобы после знать, что подтягивать в дальнейшем. Так Луи понял, что история, которая стала прямо сейчас, на его глазах, переписываться, — совершенно не его конёк, как и верховая езда. Нет, Спирит был спокойным, совершенно не соответствовал своему имени и быстро слушался каждой команде, но юноша не понимал смысла изучать что-то больше, чем рысь и галоп.

В основном же Ких пользовался крыльями, которые пришлись ему по вкусу. Распробовав полёты, если, конечно, можно назвать полётом перепрыгивание с одной балки на другую и полудрёма на канатах под потолком. Крылья появлялись не очень приятно, пусть практика была почти каждый день: они до сих пор тянули плечи, неприятно раскрывалась кожа на лопатках и высыхала защитная слизь на перьях, чтобы те не приносили вред телу, когда находятся в нём. Луи мог, если сосредоточится, покрыть большую часть своей кожи перьями или обратить ноги в птичьи… павлиньи лапы, однако это всё не нравилось ему и отнимало столько сил, что после приходится отлёживаться в кровати день. С крыльями юноша чувствовал себя правильно, чувствовал свободу, даже когда просто стоял на земле.

Крылья… Только они спасали его от преддверия депрессии, коей у него никогда не было. Откуда знает, что именно такое должен чувствовать? Врач, как никак, медик, и порой его «переключало» на психологию. Стоило только выпустить крылья, как будни не были столь напряжёнными, поэтому Луи старался быть с ними постоянно, что тоже вызывало дискомфорт. Нет, он научился их красиво складывать за спиной — в итоге, проходил в дверях так, что не задевал их, проводил время с Али и Рики не мешая им (они тоже позволяли себе ходить с крыльями). Проблема заключалась в том, что первостепенные маховые перья постоянно волочились по земле, из-за чего белый становился грязным и приходилось перед сном тратить почти что час, дабы сделать их вновь чистыми.

И была ещё одна деталь, которая беспокоила Киха настолько, что однажды заняла на раздумия почти что неделю — хвост. Он не знал, что делать с ним. Нет, как не знал… знал, но не понимал, зачем вообще высвобождать его. Длинный, пёстрый из-за красно-чёрных «глаз», которые, как выяснил юноша, достались от его отца-фазана, хвост становился непотребного вида за первые же секунды и… Луи не понимал, зачем он вовсе существует. Да, красиво, да, иногда в бою служит неожиданным ходом, но для равновесия он не нужен, порой мешается под ногами. Глупость, однако она не давала полностью скатиться в серость.

Учёба за прошедшие месяцы никак не изменилась, лишь только Мэдриль стал более требовательным, словно пытался выжать все соки из них. Авес пытался соответствовать положенным нормам и не уронить свою квалификацию, старался держать уровень, чтобы лишний раз покрасоваться перед Олеордом и заслужить от него похвалу, однако забывал, что для двенадцатилеток такие нагрузки выматывающие и практически подрывающие здоровье. Луи пытался вразумить Мэдриля, правда, горохом об стену было более продуктивно, поэтому путь привёл его к Олеорду. Ких никогда не жаловался, да и некому было, разве что выслушивать Майкла, поэтому перед Зетом он немного оробел. Авес выслушал, сказал, что поговорит, но ничего так и не изменилось. Кажется, все взрослые похоже ведут себя так с детьми, и не важно, что Олеорд знает, кто он на самом деле.

Дети севера… молчали. Возглавляли список лучших их курса, который был создан исключительно Чик’чи с его петушиными замашками, не шли в контакт ни с кем, да и никто из «обычных» детей не собрался заводить дружбу с северянами. Сам того не понимая, Луи присматривался к дочери советницы Фролис-Ниа, как будто ждал, что вот-вот что-то случится… или Фахи превратиться в Горгону и сделает их всех камнями.

Зима выдалась слишком холодной, но почти без снега, что удручало. В прошлой жизни Луи каждый год надеялся на белоснежные хлопья, которые бы сыпались с неба ложками, но такое случалось очень редко. Кажется, он принёс с собой в Мир неудачу с погодой, однако, по словам Али, который узнал от Юджи-Сирэля, сто семнадцать лет назад была такая же бесснежная зима. Цикличность… Юноша не понимал, зачем думает об этом, чего вообще позволил мыслям зайти в такую сторону, но… Если в Мире присутствует цикличность и она схожа с той, которая есть на Земле, то это касается не только погоды. Сто семнадцать лет. Конечно, нет уверенности в том, что этот промежуток стабильный, что это именно та цикличность, которая повторяется с года в год, с Эпохи в Эпоху. Уроки истории прошли не зря, и Ких прекрасно помнил, что сто семнадцать лет тому назад ничего не было, сто пятьдесят не было, двести, тогда почему же сейчас происходит то, чему свидетелем становится он?

После первого прорыва грани, Тени не прекратили своих атак. Вся пустыня Бардэ утратила свою жизнь за два месяца, превратив её в пески с пустыми домами. Там, где проходили атаки Теней, всегда появлялся незнакомец в золотой маске с рубинами, и за ним следовал Пожиратель Душ. Авесы с трёх Земель объединили свои силы и под командованием своих королей пытались дать отпор тварям. Получалось слишком плохо, ведь Тень, стоило только её пронзить мечом или набросить сеть, сразу же растворялась — превращалась в пепел. В массах стала ходить мысль, что незнакомцу в маске удалось подчинить себе Теней, удалось их создавать и не быть растерзанным так же, как и все они… Новая страшилка для детей и взрослых, которая, увы, была слишком правдоподобной.

Луи как-то не особо верил в то, что кому-то удаётся создавать Теней, так как это не та материя, которую легко воспроизвести. «Как клон», — объяснял самому себе юноша: похоже внешне, но внутри совершенно другое, химерное, из-за чего невозможна полноценная жизнь. На Земле жили клоны, люди нормально их выращивали, по крайней мере, животные-клоны были, однако этот мир был другой и прогресс пошёл в другое русло, не столь быстро. Да, подчинить Тень возможно, создать из них армию тоже вполне возможно, а то, что эти создания ранее были неизвестными — их просто не видели. Много чего остаётся неизведанным, пока не спустишься в самое нутро, а идти добровольцем в мир Теней никто не рискнёт.

Правда, нашлись и те, которые остались безразличными к происходящему хаосу. Но это было неудивительно — северяне жили в своей резервации, по своим законам и были холодны ко всему. Никаких заявлений от Фролис-Ниа не было, общественность давно закрыла глаза, Западные же Земли высказали своё сочувствие к случившемуся, и их вождь Р’рауз выделил в помощь своих лучших авесов. Конечно, ещё бы не шевелился, потому что прекрасно понимал, что и его владения могут пострадать от Теней, превратив леса… джунгли в безжизненную пустыню. Правило простое: я помогаю вам — вы помогаете мне. Политика, к которой Луи был безразличен в Мире, ведь его так называемая кровь не способствовала вхождению в «акулий океан».

В Мире было не особо много праздников, но сегодняшний авесы ценили почти так же, если не больше, чем Равноденствие. Они называли его Йерада, в честь матери, которая рождала ребёнка и в нём же перерождалась. По простому Луи определил это как Новый Год, но с большим уклоном в религию. Четырнадцатое число второго месяца зимы обычно должно быть самым последним днём мороза и снега, после которого всё идёт на спад, и земля прогревается. По крайней мере, так было в самом начале, когда авесы придумали себе отмечать этот праздник. Йерада символизировала скоропостижность жизни, намекала, что в оставленном семени ты сможешь возродиться сам. В этот день авесы отмечали смерть и превозносили жизнь, поэтому в первой половине дня было принято проводить время в храмах, вспоминать всех своих родных, которые уже отошли в мир иной и, возможно, возродились в них или в их детях, оставлять дары духам, что ждут ещё момента получения новой жизни, если, конечно, им было это доступно, участвовать в службах жрецов, которые не могли в этот день отказать никому в любой помощи, если же это было в их силах и не за рамками закона, а во вторую половину дня, за час до полуночи, траур отходил на второй план, дабы оставить место веселью, радости и гулянию, которое начинается ровно в полночь, так как авесы считают, что это время служит своеобразным маркером рождения ребёнка — нового сосуда для Йерады. В итоге получалось, что весна — младенец, лето — жгучая юность, осень — зрелость, зима — старость, чего Ких не понимал в упор. В старости женщина никак не может стать беременной, все двенадцать месяцев носить в себе плод — тоже невозможно, только один вариант с почкованием был более логичным для этой картины, но Луи с неё смеётся, как смеётся и с себя, потому что это не Земля, а Мир, который, пусть и слабо, но всё же был наполнен магией.

Как оказалось (Ких был каким-то дураком в плане разузнать всё и сразу), у Академии имелся свой храм — небольшая пристройка, которую Луи поначалу признал, как небольшой ангар. Такое же красное дерево, как и все дома на территории учебного заведения, только слишком высокий первый этаж, что является одним единственным, и остроконечная крыша с дымоходом. Луи ни разу за эти месяцы не заходил внутрь храма с одним единственным окном, но от Али знал и про статую Икара из габбро, позади которого распахнула свои бронзово-золотые объятия Суль, и про то, что у Академии нет жреца. Правда, он и не нужен, так как Юджи-Вогх присматривал за храмом сам, доставлял все благовония и подношения сам… почти сам… в последний год не сам. Ходили слухи, что директор Академии имеет связь с Оиль уже как полгода, потому что не могла она просто так помогать Вогху, не могла просто так очень часто быть с ним. Ей семнадцать, а ему сорок девять… Любовь, конечно, бывает разной, но Луи в своей прошлой жизни видал много таких пар, где разница между партнёрами была слишком большой… и девушка просто высасывала деньги из папика. Это не его дело, ни в коем разе, тем более, это слухи, что не проверены никак. Идти против директора Академии, желая узнать о его грязном бельишке что-то большее, никто не хотел, потому что каждому было важно собственное уже нагретое местечко. Киха веселил тот факт, что лебеди — однолюбы и, если нашли свою любовь, то уже не отпустят её. А так как Оиль была прекрасным лебедем и уже как полгода была с Вогхом, то явно прикипела к нему. Однако самое смешное в таком случае получается то, что Сирэль обретёт мачеху, что младше его на девять лет. Любовь… Нет любви, просто биохимический процесс и животные инстинкты получить в партнёры того, кто сможет оберегать, или того, кого нужно оберегать.

У них последний промежуточный экзамен был за два дня до Йерады, чтобы день до праздника был свободным для украшения Академии. Старшие курсы занимались помощью на кухне, чтобы заготовить как можно больше еды, младшие же курсы украшали главное здание и все жилые дома. Преподаватели могли присоединиться, но находились и те, которые предпочитали отсиживаться в стороне. Луи ещё ни разу за свою жизнь не вешал столько гирлянд из бумажного солнца, не пользовался своими зачатками магии (их научили пока только самому примитивному — разжигать огонь и разрезать лёгкие материалы, только для многих, если не для всех в Академии, этот уровень был собственным потолком, только малый процент имеет более сильную искру внутри, чтобы в дальнейшем можно было их распределить по спецкурсам с дополнительным обучением) для того, чтобы нарезать ткань для будущих украшений. Солнце, луна, черепа, птицы и всё, что приходило на ум, потому что это был праздник рождения новой жизни. Луи впервые после Равноденствия так веселился, позволяя себе поддевать Чик’чи и Рики, смеяться с Али и подыгрывать мини-спектаклю Бэли и Сотаду. Так… Да, вчера серые краски отошли, но с новым днём вновь прибыли, как прилив.

Кажется, в день Йерады должно быть постоянное раздвоение личности, однако Ких и после одиннадцати не почувствовал положенной радости. Целый день он разрывался между тем, чтобы не изменять своим привычкам, и тем, чтобы заглянуть в храм. Он не знал, за кого оставлять «дары», не знал, что… Знал. Всё прекрасно знал, но не мог заставить себя сделать это. Но по мере того, как солнце скрывалось за линией горизонта, как темнота накрывала Академию, в груди всё сильнее разрасталось желание облегчить своё сердце. Луи прекрасно понимал, что этот храм — не такой храм, как на Земле, и что на исповедь вряд ли ходят в Мире, если, конечно, существует такое понятие, но юноша нуждался в этом. Нуждался настолько сильно, что даже казалось, что серость в видении окружающего так пройдёт.

Все они собрались в столовой, где столы были сдвинуты друг к другу, чтобы освободить место для музыкантов (в Академии, как оказалось, многие учащиеся играли на разных музыкальных инструментах) и танцев. Луи пытался веселиться со всеми, его даже смогли втянуть в танец, где он видел, как мелькает огонь между танцующими, однако, стоило только сосредоточится на этом, пытаться найти источник, как тот исчезал. Марево… Марево, подталкивающее к побегу из веселья. Ких, предупредив Али, что пойдёт подышит воздухом, потому что его могли пойти искать, надевает френч и оставляет за спиной тепло, вздрагивая от пробирающего холода. Может, это действительно последний день, когда держится мороз.

Приглушённая музыка, красноватый свет сфер, свет во всех домах и парочка, которая тесно прижималась друг к другу и целовалась. Волосы цвета песка с бело-золотыми перьями… Только у одного из учителей в Академии были такие волосы. Луи опускает голову вниз, улыбается и всё же сходит с места, направляясь в сторону храма. Уж что-что, но юноша никак не ожидал, что Олеорд будет позволять Мэдрилю поцеловать себя не за закрытой дверью, но, видимо, всё меняется. Хоть у кого-то хорошее настроение.

Замерзал с каждой секундой, поэтому последние метры Луи почти что пробегает, чтобы не окоченеть, и только перед дверью в храм он останавливается. Тонкая полоса света пробивалась внизу, покрывая брусчатку тёмным желтком. Решительность никуда не исчезает, наоборот, её намного больше, чем было на празднике, но Ких всё равно ждёт несколько минут, дожидаясь непонятно чего. Ему нужно выговориться, даже просто в пустоту, даже если не верит ни в какую божественную силу.

Глубокий вдох, от которого лёгкие жгут, и юноша толкает дверь, ступая в горячий «котёл». Внутри храм не казался таким огромным, как снаружи, может, такое впечатление создавалось из-за темноты, что пожирала всё вокруг, кроме периметра, отделяемого белыми толстыми свечами. Но Луи всё равно на то, что творится где-то… где-то в стороне. Молодой мужчина из серого камня, крепкая верёвка, которая, наверно, доставляла немалую боль, опоясывала грудь и ноги, пыталась приковать крылья к спине, но те вырывались, стремясь к свободе, стремясь разорвать свои путы. И золотой диск за его головой, делающий мужчину мучеником. Обрести свободу любыми способами, даже если придётся сгореть дотла. Лицо Икара… Он впервые видел лицо Феникса, пусть это был только профиль, но чем дольше всматривался, чем сильнее пытался запомнить хоть какую-то одну черту, выделить что-то особенное, тем сильнее лицо в глазах начинало расплываться.

Негромкий хлопок за спиной не пугает, даже не привлекает внимание к закрывшейся двери, и Ких медленно подходит к статуе, у подножия которой были оставлены тарелки с едой, чаши с вином и цветы. Много цветов. Юноша не знал, как правильно делать обряды, не знал, будет ли оскорблением веры других, если он займётся тем, что не свойственно здесь, однако опускается на колени на ковёр перед статуей. Наверно, не нужно руки складывать в молитвенном жесте… Кто вообще этот жест придумал?

— Я… Я не знаю, как правильно это всё у вас делается, но, если вы меня своей компанией отправили сюда, то должны не рассчитывать на моё знание во всём, я же не робот, если знаете, что это такое, — он нервно смеётся и трёт лоб пальцами. — Это нервное. Уже говорю с тем, чего вовсе не существует, — Луи тяжело вздыхает и, сев на пятки, складывает руки на коленях. — Надо бы начать… Я, как бы, умер. Меня застрелила женщина на парковке из-за того, что после моей операции умерла её дочь. Но не из-за меня! Я всегда идеально, как себе, проводил операции на клапанах, а то, что у девочки такая судьба сложилась — так и в матке матерей умирают дети, потому что может быть несовпадение резус-факторов. Я-то почему виноват?! Почему я стал козлом отпущения?! — он судорожно вдыхает, понимая, что впервые с появления в Мире говорит об этом, пусть и сам с собой. — Здесь я обрёл то, чего был лишён там, но это… это всё фальшивка. Я занял чужое тело, живу чужой жизнью, во мне видят не меня, а того, кто на самом деле Ких. Это такая насмешка? Я что-то сделал не так, что должен расплачиваться? Показать то, чего не имел и всегда желал? Напомнить лишний раз, что теперь я лишён настоящей семьи, пусть она и была в лице одного человека? Чёрт!.. — Луи трёт глаза, которые начало предательски жечь. — Лучше бы я сдох, чем из-за меня и для меня помер этот двенадцатилетка.

Краткий стук по дереву пугает, из-за чего Луи вздрагивает и пытается подскочить на ноги, как чужая рука ложится ему на плечо, не давая встать. Юноша поворачивает голову в сторону в тот момент, когда рядом с ним опускаются на ноги, и чувствует, как удивление, смешанное с болью, сжимает сердце. Сдавливает так сильно, что невозможно дышать. Тот же профиль, тот же огонь в волосах, так же ложатся тени…

— У тебя есть свеча? — спрашивает до боли родной голос, и Луи с трудом сглатывает вязкую слюну.

— М… Т… М-майкл? — онемевшим языком спрашивает юноша, с надеждой смотря в чужие глаза.

— Нет, — на губах мужчины появляется неуверенная улыбка. — Ты, наверно, спутал меня с кем-то. Я — Мон-Скирос.

Но это же Майкл! Это же тот, кто был на празднике Равноденствия! Это… это Майкл. Это его младший «брат», которого он самолично обучал различать все подводные камни жизни. Но… Луи поспешно выдыхает извинение и опускает голову вниз. Боль не отступала, дышать было почти невозможно и в голове никак не укладывалось, что кто-то имеет схожие черты лица с Майклом, улыбается так же, как и он, в глазах такое же тепло, как будто они знают друг друга не один год. Мон-Скирос… Да, он слышал от Али о преподавателе на старших курсах, который появляется лишь на «второй семестр», потому что во время первого у него полевые испытания с шестым курсом.

— Держи.

Ему в руки дают уже зажжённую свечу и Луи наблюдает за тем, как Скирос ставит свою среди цветов на специальной подставке. Киху уже было всё равно на все обычаи, он ненавидел себя за то, что пошёл в этот храм… Луи ставит свою свечу так же, как и авес, и поднимается на ноги, вновь извиняясь за то, что обознался. Он почти что выбегает из храма, прижимаясь спиной к закрытой дери и дыша настолько быстро, словно пробежал не один километр. Сон. Это всё дурацкий сон.

****

***

_Несколькими часами ранее. Центральные Земли, Хиваш, дворец короля Кхгар-Кор-Эллейда Второго._

Самый юный Император почти что за всё существование семьи Ких. Многие меня считали глупцом лишь потому, что мне было двадцать девять, когда на престол все мои предки восходили в пятьдесят, а то и позже. «Ких-Хорн не справится! Ких-Хорн ещё юн, чтобы разбираться во внешней политике! Ких-Хорн, пусть и обучался, но ещё не готов перенимать бразды правления на себя!» — вот, что я слышал, когда мне нужна была поддержка.

Всё считают, что все из семьи Киха сильные, стойкие, настоящие дети Солнцеликой, но я всё же был авесом, был живым, пусть и возложили на меня большую ответственность. И я не подводил чужие надежды, держал власть в своих руках так же, как и отец, как и наш дед, только никак не смог защитить свои земли. Бардэ теперь не больше, чем и пустыня, и никто не вернётся туда жизнь.

Я в очередной раз тяжело вздыхаю и отворачиваюсь от окна, смотря на галдящую, спорящую толпу Ложи Совета и приближённых прокурадоров. Неужели до сих пор не понятно, что мы не сможем словить даже одну Тень? Неужели для них всех мало предыдущих попыток? Я нахожу взглядом Эллейда, который, словно почувствовав мой взгляд, переводит свои красноватые глаза на меня и… Да, он тоже считает и Совет, и прокурадоров напыщенными индюками и идиотами, но все мы должны считаться с чужим мнением.

— Господа, потише, — Кхгар привлекает внимание к себе, но добивается не молчания, а новой волны негодования и споров.

— Кому сказали — заткнулись!

У меня сдают нервы, но это простительно — я родился с довольно жёстким характером, потерял отца, мой народ гибнет. И все действительно затихают, на что я получаю благодарный, едва заметный кивок головы от Эллейда, который виден только мне. Король Центральных Земель был другом моей семьи столько, сколько я себя помню. Сложилось так и… что самое интересное — у нас были не просто натянутые отношения между двумя соседними государствами. Несмотря на то, что Кхгар старше меня на шестнадцать лет, но мы считаем друг друга равными.

— Юджи-Сирэль, — Эллейд обращает внимание всех на голубя в фиолетовых одеяниях, — вы, как единственный, кто смог прочесть мысли и прошлое маленькой Митры, скажите: всё, что она говорила нам — правда?

— Да, — тут же отвечает авес, поняв, что если не успеет всё рассказать сразу, то после ему не дадут высказаться вовсе. — Митра не врала и не приукрашивала — авес в золотой маске существует и именно он командует Тенями, а рядом с ним материальный Пожиратель Душ.

Это и так было понятно, но… Мы, как короли, предводители народов своих, должны иметь на руках все факты, чтобы огласить окончательное решение, только это было проблематично. Пусть и прибывали мы на места прорыва грани, пусть и видели те же Тени, что и в первый раз, но в живых не оставалось тех, кто видел, как начинался набег, но без точного свидетельствования невозможно сделать что-либо. Благо, нам удалось спасти Митру и держать её под присмотром, потому что… Этот незнакомец в золотой маске с рубинами убирал каждого свидетеля, поэтому мог сделать всё, чтобы убить девочку.

Новый виток споров, как будто попал в хлев. Я уже собираюсь отвернуться от стола, за которым восседала вся знать Мира, как дверь в зал совещаний распахивается, пропуская женщину в мехах. Высокая, с чёрными маленькими перьями на дугах скул, которые не останавливаются в волосах, а смешиваются со светлыми прядями и белыми перьями. Полярная сова. Меха и ритуальные украшения. Фролис-Ниа. Райда. Рука инстинктивно ложится на рукоять меча в ножнах, пальцы сжимаются вокруг, стоит только расширенным зрачкам пройтись по мне. Королева Северных Земель наконец-то явилась и своим приходом принесла тишину в собрание.

Я никогда не видел её в живую, никто, наверно, в этом зале не видел Райду собственными глазами, но… Мы не можем её прогнать. Союз был подписан и северянами, да и сейчас нам всем нужна помощь, любая помощь. Фролис-Ниа улыбается, словно пытается очаровать, но меня это только напрягает. Отец учил меня, что нужно подозревать всё и всех, чтобы после не разочаровываться и не умирать из-за предательства. Кхгар, как негласный глава нашего совета, уже собирается поприветствовать гостью, как та обрывает его поднятой ладонью. Никогда и никто не смел затыкать Эллейда, потому что он был, как бы там не было, выше их всех, ведь познал частичную истину бессмертия.

— Давно северяне не показывались на Совете народов, — голос растекается, как горячая карамель, пытаясь всех нас очаровать сильнее. — Но я более не могла молчать и сидеть за своими стенами, когда угроза уничтожения всех нас нависла мечом Хаоса над нашими головами.

— Мы здесь собрались не для того, чтобы разглагольствовать и вить красивые речи, — произносит Адер, советник Эллейда.

— Что же… Тогда, какие же действия вы предлагаете?


	25. Глава 23. Приоткрывая завесу тайны

_Три года спустя, Академия Воинов Многоликого._

Взмах, уклон, выпад вперёд и звон металла. Уйти в сторону, чтобы лезвие не коснулось тела.

Уже прошло три года, как он был в Академии. Четвёртый курс в самом разгаре, прекрасные пятнадцать, которые только-только свалились ему на голову. Ких-Луифэль полностью вошёл в своё наследие авеса, уже более гордо неся крылья и хвост. Воспоминания о Земле отошли на второй план, почти не вспоминались в обычной жизни, лишь только во время его спецкурса лекаря, который вот уже как второй год у него тянется. Интересен был курс, специфический, в котором соединялась привычная физическая медицина с основами магии. У Луи оказалась врождённая искра к целительству и Юджи-Сирэль успокоил его с тем, что он никакой не особенный. Только этого ко всему не хватало. Каждый авес-целитель мог спокойно «воскресить» увядшее растение, однако должен помнить, что если где-то прибывает, то где-то должно убывать.

На целителя пошёл и Али, но по большей части из-за того, что там был Сирэль. О-о, это была целая трагикомедия — Доке влюбился в авеса, но боялся признаться ему в этом, потому что был ещё мал и считал себя недостойным «такого многоуважаемого, известного, сильного, красивого» и далее по списку мужчины. И на почве этого случались ситуации, про которые говорят: «и смех, и грех». Али дарил подарки Юджи-Сирэлю неловко, коряво, придумывая какие-то легенды, почему так делает, и не видя, что авес смотрит на него в ответ с теплом и мягкой улыбкой на губах. Какие проблемы… ему бы такие.

Целительство было тяжёлым делом, отнимающим много сил. Поначалу, естественно, была теория, были азы, которые необходимо знать прежде, чем влезать в дело жизни и смерти. С каждым занятием Луи всё сильнее понимал своего друга, который влюбился в Сирэля, потому что младший представитель семьи Юджи был очень внимательным и мягким в преподавании. Все ошибки не наказывались у него, потому что «на них нужно учиться», всё, что не понимал, объяснял по два-три-двадцать-сто раз, ведь это тонкая наука, требующая именно такой дотошности, и принимал на рассмотрение любые идеи и теории, какими бы они не были, чтобы после или подтвердить их будущую жизнь, или опровергнуть неправильность хода мыслей. Поэтому Ких с большим удовольствием привносил идеи (на самом деле давно известные факты, но, конечно же, на Земле), которые Сирэль помогал усовершенствовать до конца. Али был рядом, участвовал и… Первая любовь. Как хорошо, что Луи пережил её уж очень давно и не верил в её существование как таковое.

Поспешно отбежать назад, чтобы секира не разрубила ему голову, развернуться на пятках и приставить лезвие меча к задней части шеи противника.

За прошедшие годы изменилось многое. После того, как пустыня Бардэ стала действительно безжизненной пустыней, пепелищем, то Северные Земли резко вспомнили о Союзе, о том, что и они должны участвовать во всех проводимых собраниях. Фролис-Ниа переживала о том, что Тени могут перейти на её государство. Многие, очень многие не верили в то, что северяне будут мирными, что не устроят войну, потому что… никто не знал, что вообще можно было ожидать от них. Но, к счастью или к сожалению, за три года, что Северные Земли приоткрыли свои ворота для выхода своих, однако не для захода чужих, никто не устраивал набеги на соседние государства.

Сомнительное спокойствие, как считал Луи, потому что видел, что положение Северных Земель менялось в Центральных Землях. А если оно менялось у них, значит, менялось и везде. Теперь Фролис-Ниа не считали тираном, которая желает подчинить всех, она стала королевой, что имела отличную от них всех политику… которая стала продвигать среди других авесов. Кхгар-Кор-Эллейд Второй не перенимал никаких советов, но оно и не странно, потому что уж кто-кто, а этот ворон знал больше, чем остальные, держал власть в руках так же, как и все эти года, поэтому в Центральных Землях даже среди простого народа не особо ходили разговоры о правильности правительства Фролис-Ниа. Но было и другое государство, которое пострадало по сравнению с другими больше всего, вообще пострадало — Восточные Земли.

Ких-Хорн быстро стал любимцем у своего народа после своего отца, политика которого была… не очень хорошей. Повышение налогов, правда, даже сейчас император Хорн не уменьшил их, ведь нужно было как-то прожить всему государству после потери стольких ресурсов с уничтожением Бардэ, большее внимание нуждающимся, укрепление сторожевой Башни, большее обучение в науке, как воевать против Теней — всё так правильно, но отчего-то жители Восточных Земель не переставали между собой разговаривать о том, что у северян с полнейшим порядком всё намного лучше, что приводит к выводу, что и жизнь у них гораздо лучше, раз прорыв грани, случившийся прямо на границе их двух государств, не распространился на север. Почему так? Авесы шептались о том, что всё из-за правильного правления Фролис-Ниа.

После того, как Бардэ стало полностью мёртвым (настолько, что даже животных там осталось очень мало), нападений больше не было. Грань между миром авесов и миром Теней более не разрывалась, никакие города не страдали, словно всё ранее было сном и не более, однако это не отменяло того факта, что возможная опасность ещё висела над ними всеми. Ких-Хорн по прошествии четырёх месяцев после Йерады сразу после того года, когда были совершенны прорывы грани, полностью отказался от собственной стражи и даже от нукера. Шокирующая новость! Небывалая новость! Ещё ни один правитель за Третью Эпоху не делал такого, потому что король должен всегда быть в безопасности. Уже тогда Ких-Хорн зарекомендовал себя, как жестокий авес, грубый, который…

На него была совершена попытка покушения, но абсолютно безуспешная. Несмотря на то, что Хорн разогнал всю личную охрану, что был один на один с двумя нападающими, но смог их ранить. У авеса были одни из лучших учителя, отец, что был помешан на создании идеального сына, поэтому Хорн, даже если спал, мог убить того, кто нападёт на него. Точно никто не знал, как и что делал король Восточных Земель с теми, кто попытались его убить, но до сих пор помнили, что рассвет их трупы встречали насаженными на колья на стене дворца императора. Пусть у Луи и притупились воспоминания с прошлой жизни, но он прекрасно помнит и о земной истории, и о Цепеше, и о его страсти к острым деревяшкам и задницам врагов.

У Ких-Хорна, который являлся его далёким родственником (каким-то там кузеном, что, благо, юноша не запомнил, потому что знал, что никогда его не встретит лицом к лицу), характер стал за эти три года настолько невыносимым, что прокурадоры в открытую говорили о жестоком поведении своего короля с заключёнными, муштрировал все военные академии, которых развелось очень много, из-за чего солдаты стонали и практически плакали. Единственный, с кем Хорн нормально общается, не считая собеседника слабым по сравнению с собой, — Кхгар-Кор-Эллейд Второй. Они знали друг друга ещё с того времени, когда Хорн был совсем ребёнком. Ходили слухи, что, возможно, они стали любовниками, так как… уж более сдержанным был Ких рядом с Кхгаром.

Резкий разворот, уйти вместе с противником и, так и не отняв лезвие от него, прижать остриё меча к кадыку.

В прошлом году Мэдриль и Олеорд решили узаконить свои отношения. Для Луи это было… не то, что удивительно в плане того, что они ступили на столь ответственную тропу, ведь, как мог наблюдать юноша, чувства у них были сильными, что даже Зет не стеснялся изредка показывать, когда они были в тесном кругу, а странно то, что они позвали его как свидетеля заключения союза. Это произошло летом, когда в Академии им дали каникулы. Время пролетело почти что быстро и в третьем месяце самой тёплой поры времени года Мэдриль сказал о том, что они семья и что Луи имеет полное право, даже должен, стать свидетелем его с Олеордом союза.

Никогда ещё Ких не видел двоих авесов в абсолютно белых одеждах, с выпущенными крыльями (Мэдриль редко их выпускал) и брачными браслетами, о которых побеспокоился Зет, говоря, что сам хочет хоть к чему-то приложить руку. Да, Мэдриль посчитал себя более главным в паре, поэтому храм, жрец, одежды и дальше по списку было на нём. Церемония проходила скромно: Сент-Леруа, храм с пожилым жрецом, что был очень рад новому союзу, так как в последнее время авесы не спешили становится на колени пред Суль и просить у неё благословение на вечную любовь, Луи и Йу-йу, которая тоже стала членом их небольшой семьи. И как же юноша был рад и шокирован, и даже, чего уж там, пустил слезу, когда жрец сказал, что Суль признала не только союз, но и его как сына новой пары.

Жизнь налаживалась? О да, жизнь определённо налаживалась. Мэдриль с Олеордом жили в доме Луи, потому что… потому что юноша хотел нормальную семью, а Зет не отказывался, ведь всю свою обширную библиотеку пожертвовал Академии. «Я всё равно планирую надолго остаться в Академии, тем более, в любой момент могу забрать всё, что принёс сюда», — отвечал Олеорд, но всё же оставил очень редкие издания у себя. Поселить дух взрослых авесов совсем рядом со своей спальней — глупость неимоверная, потому что по ночам Луи через стенку слышал стоны Зета. Прекрасно. Вот всю жизнь мечтал. И пусть юноша бухтел, что выселит их в другое крыло дома, но сердце всегда сжималось на каждую мысль о том, что теперь у него есть полноценная семья и он действительно дорог им.

Семья семьёй, но Олеорд не изменился, всё так же напрягая и пытаясь сделать его идеальным, как и Мэдриль. Судьба Кихов такова, что ли, что их пытаются сделать какими-то идеальными авесами. Но Луи нравилось, что ему уделяют чуть больше внимания не только в Сент-Леруа, но и в Академии. Не на занятиях, нет, Суль упаси, чтобы его как-то выделяли среди остальных, а в обыденное время, хоть как бы не было одно из правил Академии забыть на время обучения о том, кто он есть.

Блокировать удар, который пытаются нанести ногой, из-за чего пропускает рукоять секиры, что бьёт в плечо, заставляя отступить в сторону и прижать остриё собственного меча к земле, чтобы опереться и не упасть.

Но проблемы всё равно возникали. Конечно, было бы странно, если бы их не было вообще. На тренировках получал синяки, которые, как оказалось, с его кожи слишком долго сходят, были назначены ему наказания из-за Чик’чи и медальона. С однокурсником было всё не так сложно, потому что с ним объяснились. Да, Чик’чи донимал почти каждого, да, его наказывали, и он не отказывался, да, Луи получал от него сильнее всех, потому что защищал не только себя, но и Али — такова жизнь подростков, особенно во время полового созревания. Но потом, года два назад, когда он в очередной раз с Чик’чи убирал стойла, юноши поговорили друг с другом. Луи видел, как ему плохо каждый раз, после того, когда до него доходит, что сделал в порыве чувств, поэтому позволил себе выслушать Чик’чи, не ожидая того, во что это превратилось: «Ну, я… я извиняюсь, в общем-то. Ты пойми меня, я не со зла — все петухи такие. Мне тяжело иногда сдерживать себя, оно бурлит во мне и прорывает… вот так». Это было приятной неожиданностью, как и то, что Чик’чи было особо стыдно перед Али и попросил передать Киха Доке то, что он уже не злится на него и просит прощение за все издевки, которые были и будут.

Проблема с медальоном не решилась до сих пор. Рик-те-Хгар действительно имел свою душу, свои мысли и успел прикипеть к Луи. Да-а… скажи ему, что предмет, который должен иметь неживую сущность, оказался штучкой с характером, то засмеялся бы в лицо. Вся проблема заключалась в том, что как только Ких оставлял в тринадцатой ячейке Рик-те-Хгар, то тот на следующий день появлялся у него на шее. И так каждый раз. Правило Академии гласит, что из прошлой жизни на шесть лет нужно оставить всё за спиной, дабы не было никакого искушения во время обучения. Только вот… Луи нарушал его каждый день. Сначала стойла, потом перепись всех правил Академии, лишение еды на целый день… Когда же Ких дошёл до Юджи-Вогха, то у них состоялся тяжёлый разговор, потому что авес не верил в подлинность медальона, а Рик-те-Хгар, обидевшись, решил не сниматься и не переворачиваться под уговорами юноши. Его беседа была оживлённой, Луи забыл о том, что он не один на один с медальоном, что и сыграло ему на руку, потому что Вогх всё же поверил в подлинность. Но Рик-те-Хгар всё равно намертво прикипел к шее своего хозяина, решив, что это его постоянный дом.

Поспешно отпрыгнуть назад и лезвие секиры входит в землю, всего в метре от его ног.

Но если бы на этом всё и закончилось… Самое сложное было с Мон-Скиросом. Внешность, поведение, характер, разворот головы, движение рук, интонации в голосе — всё такое похожее, как будто Майкл тоже умер в том мире и перенёсся в этот. Но это был не он, не… Луи почти что не пересекался с ним, видел довольно регулярно, потому что основное обучение с ним начнётся только на пятом курсе. Как вообще возможна такая точная, сто процентная схожесть? И, возможно ли, может есть где-то в Мире его копия? Это довольно стрёмно, как бы Ких не любил это слово.

В храм Ких приходил не очень редко — ему нравилась спокойная обстановка, можно было отдохнуть от собственных мыслей, если бы не Мон-Скирос, который приходил в это же время. Это было тяжело, постоянно хотелось привычно сказать: «Хэй, Майкл, сегодня пятница, давай развеемся». Но с каждым годом становилось легче и легче, и в данные дни Луи уже почти не так остро и до боли, из-за чего задыхался, реагировал на Скироса.

Пригнуться, когда секира описывает круг, и меч принимает удар на себя, когда оружие противника заходит на второй круг.

У Киха с социализацией было всегда хорошо, однако он не особо стремился заводить друзей. Однако в этот раз Луи довольно хорошо подружился с Али и Рики… подружились настолько, что всё скатилось во что-то непонятное. Нет, юноша не был против общения, не был против помощи в том, что непонятно по урокам, но не изливать душу, не позволять заплетать волосы, не обнимать. Рики делала это почти постоянно, а после того, как она рассталась с Дэйером, то стала ещё больше уделять внимание как Луи, так и Али. Проблемы юности — в пятнадцать лет уже рассталась с парнем.

Ких до сих пор помнит, как на втором курсе у Али случился вывих коленного сустава на занятии по владению луком. И смех, и грех, как говорится, но Луи было не весело, особенно тогда, когда их учитель сказал, что это плёвое дело, и полез сам вправлять. Юноша поплатился наказанием за то, что тогда применил силу к Иту-Сиро, оттолкнув его от Али, потому что его совсем не слушали. Нельзя лезть и вправлять без всего! Даже без банальных двух досок, чтобы была хоть какая-то шина! Ких тогда кое-как закрепил ногу друга, порвав на тряпки свою сорочку, пока часть их однокурсников бегали за Юджи-Сирэлем.

Доке тогда разревелся, даже кричал в первые минуты, когда повалился на пол тренировочного зала, но Ких быстро, относительно, ведь нужно было избавиться от Иту-Сиро, помог Али перевернуться на спину и подставил свою ногу перед его травмированной, чтобы та не смогла разогнуться, причиняя уже настоящую боль. Ких встречался с теми, у кого случался шок из-за стресса, с дальнейшим возникаем фантомных болей, поэтому быстро успокоил Али и убедил его прислушаться к своим ощущениям и глубоко дышать. «Пальцы. Я… я не могу их согнуть», — как сейчас он помнит этот дрожащий от паники голос. Луи тут же взял левую руку юноши в свою и аккуратно согнул, а после разогнул ему пальцы, показывая, что он может ими работать. Слишком… он вёл себя тогда не как юноша, не как подросток, которому только-только тринадцать лет. Совершенно забыв, что Луи уже не врач, он подробно отчитывается, когда до его плеча дотрагиваются: «Приобретённый, полный вывих надколенника, гемартроз. Необходимо хирургическое вмешательство». И плевать, что его не поняли до конца, потому что Сирэль тут же, дав сделать глоток чего-то из тёмного флакона, подхватил Али на руки понёс его в крыло целителей. Это уже было потом разбирательство с Иту-Сиро и Юджи-Сирелем, потом был Доке, который восхищённо рассказывал о том, что сын директора Академии самолично лечил его и ухаживал… Конечно, ещё бы Али не говорил об этом.

Луи вновь отходит назад, когда Чик’чи замахивается на него секирой, едва успевая увернуться от лезвия, которое лишь чудом не задевает щеку. Они решили устроить спарринг — петуху выпустить его пыл, чтобы на других попросту не срывался, павлину из-за того, то нужно было отвлечься от своих мыслей. Чик’чи с самого начала пользовался крыльями, не стыдясь взлетать в воздух на пару метров и с размаху бить в Киха, сам же Луифэль, выдрессированный, а по-другому и не скажешь, Мэдрилэм, что сначала не нужно показывать всё своё преимущество.

Он полностью погружается в бой, теряя связь с реальностью — есть только он, противник и настоящее оружие, потому что в Академии не место для деревяшек. Уворот, резко присесть, но почти сразу же отпрыгнуть назад, и Луи падает спиной на землю. Да, он не самый сильный, да, он слабее Чик’чи, но будет бороться до последнего.

Противник замахивается и Ких успевает развести ноги в стороны, из-за чего лезвие секиры вгрызается в землю в опасной близости к паху. Шумный выдох, с которым высказывается облегчение, но воздух кончается окончательно. Пока Чик’чи борется с землёй, что нехотя выпускала его оружие, Луи переносит вес на плечи, выгибает руки так, чтобы те упёрлись у головы, и отталкивается, переворачиваясь через себя, но, к сожалению, не задевая ногами лицо противника. Киху хватает пары секунд, чтобы подхватиться на ноги и выпустить крылья, с хвостом. Больно, каждый раз, как стоит ему распахнуть крылья слишком быстро, и он чувствует, как сорочка на спине мокнет из-за крови и слизи. На первом же курсе обучают всех авесов выпускать крылья меньше, чем за секунду, без каких-либо последствий… но не Луи. Олеорд предположил, что это из-за того, его душа не из Мира.

Белоснежные крылья быстро просыхают, лишь чудом не запятнаны кровью, и широко распахиваются, поднимаясь почти что над головой, как и хвост, что сияет красно-чёрными глазами. Луи знает, как выглядит, знает, что более угрожающий такой, и он не сдерживается, надвигаясь на растерявшегося от неожиданности Чик’чи с шипением и выставив меч остриём вперёд. Вперёд, быстрее, почти что пронзая горло авеса, как лезвие его меча бьют с такой силой, что тот отлетает в сторону и правое запястье вспыхивает тупой ноющей болью.

Взгляд медленно переходит со своего оружия, что валялось на земле, на изогнутый меч с односторонним клинком, на прямую длинную рукоять, которая была обмотана синей плотной верёвкой, свисая на противоположном конце от лезвия, с выгравированными на нём непонятными символами, двумя полосками, к одному из которых было привязано несколько зелёно-золотых бусин, что сжимала рука с перстнем-печатью с выдавленным знаком какой-то птицы на безымянном пальце. Тяжело, быстро дыша и всё так же не опустив крылья и хвост, Луи переводит взгляд на мужчину, что стоял столь близко к нему. Синие плотные брюки, что почти облегали ноги и уходили под голенище сапог, заканчивающиеся на середине икроножной мышцы, на внешних боках которых было по две золотые бляшки, такой же тёмно-синий камзол с тремя изумрудными пуговицами в ободке из золота, манжеты на рукава которого были расшиты такими же жёлтыми драгоценными нитями. Короткий прямостоящий ворот доходил почти до середины шеи, позволяя рассмотреть такую же синюю рубашку, если, конечно, это была она. Спину покрывала белая накидка, что заходила на плечи вперёд и закреплялась двумя золотыми фибулами там же, соединяясь друг с другом тоненькой цепочкой. Но Луи привлекает не это, а красноватые перья крыльев и длинный «пушистый» малахитовый хвост с сине-жёлтыми «глазами». Юноша поднимает взгляд на лицо авеса, которое кажется таким же болезненно бледным, как у него самого: впалые щёки, подчёркивающие своей тенью скуловые дуги, тонкие губы, но нижняя чуть более пухлая, ровная линия носа и чёрные густые ресницы, которые подчёркивают ореховые глаза. Волосы, длиннее лопаток, переливались от чёрного из-за прядей, до изумрудного, из-за маленьких, почти что незаметных, перьев.

Павлин. Луи встречал пару раз своих так называемых собратьев и каждый богато выглядел. Но было что-то в этом… что-то угрожающее, как будто невидимая сила давила на плечи. Между бровями мужчины залегает глубокая складка, когда его взгляд проходит по хвосту юноши, что тут же складывается и опускается вниз. Луи, встряхнув крыльями, складывает их за спиной, не спеша прятать их полностью. К ним в Академию часто прибывают довольно богатые люди, иногда даже сами прокурадоры, чтобы в будущем взять себе кого-то в нукеры или попросить о помощи с борьбой против Теней.

— Павлин никогда в мирной драке не угрожает войной противнику.

Голос совершенно не подходит такой жестокости в глазах, от которой по спине проходит холодок. Луи кажется, что его на месте и прибьют, непонятно кто, однако внутри поднимается только негодование из-за того, что какой-то «левый» авес не просто учит, а угрожает ему.

— Я сам могу разобраться, что и как мне делать. Кто вы такой, что сами направляете на меня свой меч? — Луи пытается сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы поднять выбитое из руки оружие, как лезвие моментально переворачивается и его острая часть почти что впивается в кожу. — Говорите о мирной драке, о войне, сами пытаясь прирезать меня.

— Или ты полнейший дурак, или гений, — более раздражённо произносит авес, делая шаг ближе к юноше.

— Ких-Хорн.

Чик’чи приходит в себя не так быстро, как нужно было, но вставляет свои пять копеек. Юноша прижимает правую руку кулаком к левой части груди, сразу же опускаясь на правое колено. Это… шутка такая? Нервный вдох, с которым Луи понимает, что всего одной длинной фразой смог практически полностью подписать себе смертный приговор. Юноша, облизав враз пересохшие губы, делает небольшой шаг назад и падает на колено, прижимая кулак к груди. Дебил… Какой же он дурак!

Краем глаза Луи видит, как Чик’чи поднимается на ноги, но он сам не спешит вставать, потому что… А вдруг ему глотку перережут? Он совершенно не знал, как выглядит император Ких, не интересовался им из-за того, что… не нужно ему такое! Не нужно! Юноша тяжело сглатывает вязкую слюну, слыша, а после и видя, как перед ним останавливаются, и с трудом подавляет дрожь, стоит только синтэцу* лечь под подбородок и поднять его голову вверх.

— Как твоё имя?

Отвечать правду или по правилам Академии? Нет, если его не узнали, хотя, откуда узнавать, если Хорн его тоже ни разу не видел, а павлинов разных видов очень много. Но репутация императора Восточных Земель, как самого бескомпромиссного, жестокого, резкого, жёсткого, твёрдого в своих решениях, с тяжёлой рукой и очень острым мечом. Все боялись неправильно посмотреть на Хорна, не то, чтобы брякнуть ему «кто вы такой».

— Мне ещё раз задать вопрос? — голос авеса звенит от стали.

— Луи, — юноша старается смотреть в глаза своего родственника без паники и с решительностью.

— Настоящее и полное имя.

— В нашем учебном заведении запрещено вспоминать о своей прошлой жизни. Наш ученик не сможет ответить на ваше требование, Ких-Хорн, — Сирэль становится его спасением… он спасение для всех в Академии.

****

***

— Ты действительно не знаешь, как выглядит император Ких? — в очередной раз поражённо спрашивает Али.

— Да, — устало выдыхает Луи. — Мне нет дела до этого… императора. И никогда не было дела.

— Но я же рассказывал! И не раз! И его меч — сосю китаэ. Это же самый редкий вид ковки мечей! На его лезвии выбиты символы Многоликого, а это, между прочим, язык самого Хаоса, который не подвластен никому. Или перстень-печать на безымянном пальце. Тем более, он павлин!

— Павлинов много бывает, — более хмуро произносит Ких.

— Да отстань ты уже от него, — Рики обрывает Али, который уже собрался продолжать свои «нравоучения».

Они заняли две комнаты, сидя пока что в одной, на постоялом дворе в городке, что расположился рядом с Академией. Стикарра был небольшим, всего на пару тысяч жителей, и разместился прямо на берегу моря. Этот постоялый двор заключил договор с Академией на предоставление бесплатных услуг в виде еды, воды и комнат для обучающихся, так как в месяц хозяину этого двора перечислялась определённая сумма. Их стали отпускать в Стикарру на выходных с курса третьего, но только под надзором старших, поэтому они ходили не часто, чтобы просто не доставать пятые и шестые курсы. С этого же года они имели полное право отлучаться в город, главным же оставалось правило — вернуться до отбоя, иначе не пустят на территорию Академии.

После того, как Юджи-Сирэль отвлёк Ких-Хорна и незаметно для авеса, но заметно для юноши, показывает пальцами убраться как можно быстрее. Что Луи успешно выполнил, для пущей убедительности прихватив с собой Али и Рики.

Спиртное продавали только тем, кто был на шестом курсе, узнавая их очень легко — по количеству нашивок на правом плече, что соответствовало году обучения, однако Рики нашла, где можно купить и принесла две бутылки вина. Как? Но Луи был рад, что может заглушить мысли спиртным, пусть и относился к алкоголю не очень хорошо. От одного раза ничего не случится. Они пропустили время, за которое могли бы вернуться до отбоя в Академию, поэтому решили остаться на ночь на постоялом дворе… Луи решил. Двое поддержали. Всё же, он не знал, когда отбудет Ких-Хорн, поэтому… как говорится — от греха подальше.

Луи не помнит, когда их дружеская беседа превратилась в совсем не дружеское… отношение. Рики сидела рядом с ним, о чём-то смеялась с Али, который был напротив, а потом повернула голову Луи к себе и поцеловала. Не то, чтобы он был против и за, просто… как бы… на пьяную голову… и без всякого предохранения. А то, что всё зайдёт настолько далеко, — это было понятно, когда девушка пересела ему на колени, обвивая шею руками. Поцелуй получается влажным, но опытным, что распаляет больше удовольствия. Никогда не думал, что в пятнадцать лет будет с кем-то спать, но, кажется, вино Рики принесла какое-то… палёное. А он прям такой специалист!

Какой позор — почти забыл, как вести себя с телом в руках. Ладони ложатся под ягодицы, чтобы прижать Рики сильнее к себе и подняться с ней на ноги. Где-то на подкорке сознания мелькает мысль о том, что Али наблюдает за ними… Молодость! Всегда был ветреным в плане отношений и секса, считая, что, когда действительно найдёт того или ту одну единственного, то поймёт это сразу же, будет звоночек в голове, на который обратит внимание по-любому, и остепенится, обрывая свой свободный полёт.

Ких опрокидывает Рики на кровать, которая совершенно не мягкая, но он не ждёт непонятно чего, накрывая девушку собой, и пытается вновь накрыть её пухлые губы своими, как кровать рядом с ними прогибается. Луи с долей непонимания и поддетый пеленой выпитого в глазах смотрит на Али, который, всё так же, как и обычно, стесняясь, кладёт ладонь ему на щеку и дотрагивается подушечкой большого пальца до губы. Это совсем не то, к чему привык и пробовал, но… прикрыв глаза, юноша оставляет поцелуй на пальце и под смешок Рики возвращается к ней, впиваясь в её губы своими, почти что кусая, пока Али, осмелев или всё же вино бьёт его в голову так же сильно, как и их, помогает им раздеться.

У авесов не было волосяного покрова на теле, с этой функцией успешно справлялись перья, которые порой покрывали кожу немыслимыми рисунками. Так у самого Луи белоснежные перья были не только на боках, они слились друг с другом на пояснице, поднимаясь чуть выше по позвоночнику, и почти что сходились под сводом рёбер. Подобие на корсет, но из-за цвета кожи почти что сливались с ней. У Рики же пепельные, как и волосы, перья лежали воротом под ключицами и заканчивались прямо над небольшой грудью. Губы ведут дорожку из мелких поцелуев, останавливаясь на вершине соска и обхватывают его, чтобы оттянуть, провести языком по твёрдой горошинке и, выпустив его, подуть, делая более твёрдым.

Всё происходящее становится смазанным, Луи толком не запоминает, что и как он делает, с ним делают, он лишь краем сознания отмечает, что его член сжимают тонкие, музыкальные, пальцы девушки, лаская его нарочно медленно и заводя сильнее, что губы Али исследуют его спину, переходят на губы Рики, когда сам Ких метит несильными укусами её шею. Яркая вспышка озаряет сознание, стоит только лунь сжать его бёдрами и впустить в себя. Влажно, горячо и тесно, и его стон сливается с довольным вскриком Рики. Потом будет думать о последствиях, сейчас же есть только зов плоти, возбуждение, которое хочется сбросить, от которого необходимо избавиться, ведь после будет только лучше.

Движения сразу быстрые, нетерпеливые и размашистые. Влажные шлепки плоти о плоть смутили бы его, будь ему на самом деле пятнадцать, будь это его первый раз. Рики впивалась ногтями одной руки в плечо Киха, ладонью второй же сжимала плоть Али и двигала ею в такт толчкам Луи, которые становились быстрыми. Доке боялся в открытую лезть к Киху, боялся, что его сразу же отвергнут, поэтому позволял себе целовать Рики, срывать с её губ стоны, чтобы заглушить, позволял себе, направленный девушкой, тереть чувствительный бугорок между её ног, заставляя вздрагивать с каждым разом всё сильнее. И стоит только чужой ладони с силой опуститься к основанию, как его тело напрягается до боли в каждой клеточке, что отпускает его сразу же с немым стоном, который так и не срывается с губ, но заставляет лечь, почти что упасть, рядом с Рики. Словно не своими глазами Али наблюдает за тем, как лунь выгибается в пояснице и крупно вздрагивает с громким вскриком, наблюдает за тем, как Луи ускоряет свои движения, подходя к пику, и не противится своему желанию. Поднявшись, юноша упирается пальцами в низ живота павлина, толкает, из-за чего Ких теряется, выходит из Рики и садится на кровать.

Нет опыта, но есть решительность из-за выпитого. Луи хватает ртом воздух, когда Али вбирает в руку его член и проводит пару раз по всей длине. Всего несчастной капли не хватает, чтобы переполненный графин выплеснул воду. И Али, словно слыша его немую просьбу, опускает голову вниз, неуверенно дотрагиваясь языком до багровой головки. Неопытность так и чувствуется, но Ких ничего не говорит, не до этого сейчас, и стоит только языку пройтись по всей длине плоти, стоит только губам сомкнуться под головкой, как Луи резко вскидывает бёдра вверх, входя глубже и изливаясь с длинным стоном. Пальцы до побеления костяшек сжимают простынь, и юноша уже не видит, как Али кашляет и по его подбородку стекают мутные капли.

****

***

Безумие, что добавляет неловкости с утра. После того, как они переступили грань, то ещё долго лежали и говорили. Так Луи узнал, что Рики поспорила с Али, что сможет склонить Луи к близости, потому что ни разу не слышали от него, чтобы тот говорил о делах «сердечных». Это было… безумно, да, но утром почему-то это развеселило их, и они пришли к простому выводу, что ничего страшного не произошло и это для эксперимента.

В Академии они разделяются, так как Луи поднимается на третий этаж главного здания, чтобы отыскать Юджи-Сирэля и извиниться перед ним за вчерашнее. Он почти что очернил репутацию Академии… своим же идиотизмом. Остановившись напротив двери в лабораторию авеса, Луи пару раз глубоко вдыхает, чтобы успокоиться, и кратко стучит в дверь. Обычно, Сирэль позволяет без разрешения заходить, если дверь не заперта, и Ких руководствуется этим правилом. Толкнув дверь, юноша открывает рот, чтобы позвать учителя, как сталкивается с ореховыми глазами, в которых стремительно появляется узнавание, гнев и что-то мстительное.

— Луи.

Голос Сирэля обрывает смятение с оцепенением и стоит только повернуть голову в его направлении, как тут же прижимает кулак к груди и опускается на колено, склоняя голову. Он никак не ожидал, никто не сообщал Академии, что здесь будет не только император Ких, но и король Кхгар. Что же ему так везёт?!

— Я зайду позже.

Луи не узнаёт свой голос и, не поднимая головы, поспешно выходит в коридор, благо, дверь не так далеко. Стоит только отойти на пару шагов, как юноша останавливается и прижимает ладони к щекам. Чтоб его! Что же этим королям так помазано в Академии?

— Эй! — оклик, на который Ких не обращает внимание. — Когда к тебе обращаются — нужно оборачиваться.

Его хватают за предплечье и дёргают, заставляя развернуться. Ких-Хорн… злопамятный, раз не позволил подростку скрыться, закрыв глаза на его глупый поступок. Но то, как с ним обращаются, как сжимают руку, на которой точно останутся синяки, — выводит сильнее и без того его нестабильный характер по отношению к грубости к себе.

— А я всегда думал, что короли обучены правилам этикета, — Луи пытается вырвать свою руку, но её сжимают сильнее.

— Ты, наверно, не понимаешь, с кем говор…

— Академия Воинов Многоликого подчиняется королю Кхгар-Кор-Эллейду Второму, император Ких, — обрывает авеса юноша, сбивая с него спесь и всё же освобождая руку. — Ему я высказал своё уважение. У вас же в Восточных Землях есть Школа Лунь-Нуа. Уверен, что там каждый понимает, с кем говорит, — роет себе могилу, но уже не остановить, если начал.

— Ты действительно смелый, раз говоришь такое мне, но и дурак, по той же причине, — Хорн кладёт руку на рукоять меча, что покоился в ножнах на поясе. — Как тебя зовут?

— Луи, — но юноше мало этого, он чувствует зуд, который не может усмирить. — Ких-Луифэль, — удивление в ореховых глазах дарит сладкий триумф и вызывает едва заметную улыбку, с которой юноша, скорее с издевательством, прижимает кулак к груди и кивает только головой. — Хорошего вам дня, император Ких, — Луи делает вид, что ему всё равно на своего четвероюродного кузена, и уходит, с трудом подавляя желания позорно сбежать, боясь, что ему что-то сделают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Синтэцу - https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/9e/Katana-_Klinge_rus.png/150px-Katana-_Klinge_rus.png


	26. Глава 24. Полевая охота. Часть 1

Дни пролетели настолько быстро, словно ничего не весили. Возможно ли, чтобы бесконечность имела конец? Или она состоит из таких убегающих часов, что и составляют весь её смысл? Или же никакого смысла в бесконечности нет, а она просто тянется вперёд белой нитью, которая получает свой свет благодаря слиянию других оттенков чужих жизней, чтобы получить собственную жизнь и возможность на длительное существование? Возможно… Возможно, именно время становится разменной монетой, которая даёт жизни понятие «жизнь» и другим существам понятие «существовать». Время было подобно воде, что утекало между пальцами, стоит только попытаться его уловить, вода, которую ничего не остановит. Её потоки сливаются воедино, становятся мощной рекой, которая сбивает с ног тех, кто пытается подняться, вбивает волнами в болотистый ил, что забивает нос, глотку, проталкивается глубже в глотку, а после проходит в лёгкие вместе с водой, из-за чего жизнь сливается с мировым потоком существования. Но может ли быть «жизнь» в «существовании», ведь это одно и тоже, и одновременно с этим это взаимоисключающие состояния? Жить — значит, наслаждаться. Существовать — значит, быть. Быть — это не наслаждение, а простое растягивание в бесконечном времени.

Философ… В сорок четыре года жизнь рассматриваешь под другим углом, под другим ракурсом, который никогда не давал ничего приятного. Обычно, такой период шёл из-за осознания того, что смерть-то не за горами, и душа Луи это прекрасно чувствовала сейчас, на данный момент, когда его телу совсем недавно исполнилось шестнадцать. Ещё четыре года назад, когда его новому телу было всего двенадцать лет, он думал, что не справится с пародированием этого возраста, но то, что было сейчас… В шестнадцать лет уже нет детской наивности, но и отсутствует взрослая мудрость, однако Луи не справлялся с последним. Ему было тяжело соответствовать тому, что принято, поэтому просто плюнул на всё и стал нормальным собой, из-за чего его считали каким-то отчасти ненормальным.

Полгода. Прошло четыре месяца с того, как случилась встреча один на один с императором Киха. Луи думал, что что-то да будет ему за дерзость, за открывшуюся правду, однако… тишина. У юноши складывалось такое впечатление, словно жестокий император, который держит всех, с кем общается или просто его видят, в страхе, вдруг испугался. Дикость… но, кажется, самая настоящая правда. Поначалу Луи такой расклад веселил, после стал напрягать, сейчас же было совершенно плевать. Может, Ких понял, что незаконнорождённый ублюдок не должен никак контактировать с ним, а то вдруг ещё заразится. По крайней мере, Луи больше не думал о своём далёком родственнике и о том, что его могут убить за давнишнее распускание языка.

Отношения с Али и Рики стали более близкими, но более не было того эксперимента, как в Стикарре. Не то, чтобы это у них вызывало отвращение и желание вовсе не смотреть в глаза друг друга, но и говорить о таком не было желания. Али сказал, что он хотел попробовать такое перед тем, как пойдёт к Сирэлю, если, конечно же, осмелится и подойдёт к нему с открытым сердцем, Рики же по своей натуре была любвеобильной и не видела ничего дурного в случившемся. Дура… просто дура, но говорить ей что-либо было бесполезно, ведь горохом сдвинуть стену было куда легче, чем спорить с подругой.

Вообще, общение у них на курсе было на удивление спокойным и относительно дружным. По крайней мере, помогали друг другу, когда была такая необходимость, или легко общались на общие темы. Только было у них белое пятно в виде трёх северян, что, пусть и вышли из своего резервационного государства, но не отреклись от замкнутости. Все они могли наглядно наблюдать проявления матриархата, когда Фахи приказывала делать то или иное действие своим нукерам. Порой, это доходило до такого абсурда, как приём пищи — без разрешения Федры они не могли приступить к еде. Бред полнейший, только Луи было всё равно на это и он не смел даже заикнуться как-то по поводу подобного рабства, потому что это… это их привычный образ жизни. Северяне так же относились к ним, к тем, у кого демократия. Но и здесь Ких бы поспорил, потому что королями и прокурадорами создаётся только иллюзия народовластия.

Как таковых изменений в Мире не было — всё так же спокойно, словно и не было никакого авеса в золотой маске с рубинами. Затишье перед бурей, ведь по-другому так не исчезают, но Луи не хотел задумываться наперёд. Это пустое дело — юноша убедился в этом тогда, когда его застрелили. И когда им предоставили новое оружие… Насмешка судьбы.

Под конец прошлого курса Юджи-Вогх им, как курсу, который попробует учится в другом распорядке, показал кремневый пистолет. И уже тогда, несмотря на то, что таковых на всю Академию было только шесть и что такие «технологии» были только у них, Ких понял одну простую вещь — это толчок к настоящей войне, который уже ничем не остановить. Кремневый пистолет представлял из себя точную копию такого же оружия с Земли, когда существовали пираты: долгие перезарядки, малое количество пуль, запах пороха. Отличие было лишь в том, что данное оружие было направлено исключительно на Теней. Но, как говорится, от пухкалки к ядерной бомбе один шаг.

Им показали, как пользоваться пистолетом, и считали, что Ких — криворукий, раз поначалу у него выпадало оружие из рук. А как не выпадать, если пальцы ослабевали каждый раз, как их холодил металл того, что в прошлый раз убило его? Луи умел пользоваться пистолетом, правда, немного не таким, но умел, быстро учился — по-другому нельзя было выжить в Академии, поэтому и из кремневого научился стрелять, но не мог! Не мог держать его в руках! Не мог целиться в кого-то или во что-то! Им овладевала паника, шок, что лишь усиливался страхом смерти. Поэтому пистолет оставался лежать в кобуре на поясе рядом с ножнами.

Система образования в Академии сменилась — нормальная практика раз в сто лет, чтобы посмотреть, как лучше будет усваиваться информация. Поэтому Луи не знал, как реагировать, когда на летних каникулах ему пришло письмо о том, что на второй день начала обучения на пятом курсе они будут распределены Мон-Скиросом по двое между наёмными бывшими учениками Академии для полевой охоты, которая растянется на пять месяцев. То, что было ещё год назад на шестом курсе, в этом году перенесли на пятый, что выбивало из колеи. Луи, пусть и привык видеть Скироса, не был готов… готов ко всему этому!

Юноша понимал, что удача не может постоянно быть на его стороне, поэтому сегодняшнее утро стало для него почти что траурным. Распределение было по принципу «целитель-боевик», поэтому уже с этого одного Ких расстроился, потому что он не смог бы попасть в одну цепочку с Али, но и с Рики не вышло быть, так как она и «забрала» Доке. Луи не был против Чик’чи, они хорошо находили общий язык, тем более, юноша был уверен в своём сокурснике, как в боевике. Их всех делили по двое, только северяне отошли к наёмнику из своих земель — Юджи-Вогх разрешил, потому что Фролис-Ниа, которая стала набирать доверие в других государствах из-за вклада денег в малый бизнес (Луи не был уверен, что это называется так), лично говорила с директором Академии. Остальные пять групп были распределены между пятью наёмниками, и Ких, если Чик’чи почти что выпрыгивал из брюк, настроением стал походить на чёрную грозовую тучу. Пусть юноша и не любил грубо выражаться, но это был настоящий пиздец — пять месяцев, день ото дня, быть постоянно рядом с Мон-Скиросом.

Чик’чи, пока они ожидали, чтобы все остальные исчезли в вихре портала, избегая лишней толкучки, толкал его в бок и не унимался с расспросами о том, почему Луи такой «кислый мордой лица». А что юноша мог ответить? Прости, тут реинкарнация моего неродного брата из параллельного мира, в котором я был кардиохирургом и помер из-за пули в лоб? Это звучало бы слишком дико и его точно посчитали бы ненормальным. Ких молчал, лишь закатывал глаза на чрезмерную активность Чик’чи, и не обращал внимания на изучающий взгляд Мон-Скироса.

Пять месяцев они будут бродить от пункта «А» в пункт «Б»: куда позовут — туда и пойдут, чтобы избавиться от Теней. Академия выделяла стартовый капитал, который позволит выжить, скупо, но всё же, пять месяцев, если им не будут платить за помощь. Луи напоминало это какую-то игру, что была популярна в его прошлом родном мире, поэтому ничего не воспринималось как реальность.

Походные сумки были небольшими, не позволяя брать все свои вещи в путь, тёмно-фиолетовый камзол с пятью нашитыми полосками на левом плече был единственным цветным пятном в их с Чик’чи чёрной одежде. Мон-Скирос ничем не выдавал, что он имеет отношение к Академии — коричневый камзол, напоминающий чешую змеи, такого же цвета брюки и белая сорочка. Он для того, чтобы научить и наблюдать за правильностью каждого шага своих учеников.

Портал переносит их в небольшой домик, но Ких не обращает на это никакого внимания, пытаясь всеми силами побороть тошноту. Никогда не мог переносить такие перемещения, никогда они не давались ему налегке, и Луи был бы благодарен всем высшим силам, если бы кто-то изобрёл самолёт, раз собственными крыльями нельзя было преодолеть столь большое расстояние. Юноша дышит глубоко, закрыв глаза, и чувствует, как на его плечо ложится чужая рука, несильно сжимаясь в поддержке. Скирос… Нет, это действительно не Майкл, ведь тот бы сразу же стал разглагольствовать о том, каким он стал слабеньким. Авес же в безмолвной поддержке высказывает, что ему всё же не безразлично здоровье его подопечного.

Стоит только тошноте отступить и им выйти из домика, который оказывается обычным местом прибытия таких, как и они, как оказываются… Луи не был готов отзываться об этой постройке, как о чём-то точном, но с уверенностью сказал бы любому, что это перрон. Они стояли на втором этаже, где разместились «домики», которые созданы были для того, чтобы в них только перемещались. Авесов было не так много, как должно, кажется, однако гул голосов был настолько громким, словно Ких надел наушники и включил музыку на всю громкость. Ну, почти. Юноша подходит к перилам и не сдерживает восхищённого вздоха. Зелень гор, которые разделяются глубоким каньоном с тоненькой нитью реки, подступала к каменному ограждению с чёрными железными острыми «стрелами», что отделяло природу от настоящего вокзала, на рельсах которых уже стоял и дымил едва видимым паром поезд. Такие ходили в девятнадцатом веке в прошлом мире Луи, такие показывали только в кино, и сейчас он мог прикоснуться к настоящей истории, которая, пусть и искажённая, но творилась у него на глазах.

Ких отталкивается руками от перил, когда его зовёт Чик’чи, что почти спустился с лестницы, и подбегает к нему, морщась оттого, как сумка бьёт его по заднице. Сможет ещё в будущем налюбоваться приятной для глаза технологией.

На первом этаже намного больше авесов, часть из который не были «путешественниками» — родственники, друзья и дальше по списку, и почти у каждого были выпущены крылья с хвостами. Это раздражало, раздражало тем, что никому не было разницы, как другие будут проходить рядом с ними. Луи запрыгивает в коричневый вагон следом за Чик’чи и протискивается в узком коридорчике, пол которого был устлан красным ковром, из-за почти что такого же наплыва авесов, что и на перроне, чтобы после свернуть в третью дверь. От купе разило знакомым духом, возвращая юношу в далёкое и почти что забытое прошлое, и даже осматриваться не нужно, ведь всё и без того ему известно, в отличии от Чик’чи, что так и метался из угла в угол, любознательно тыкаясь носом во всё, во что только можно, и, под конец своих приключений, почти что падает животом на колени Киха, чтобы быть ближе к окну и наблюдать за тем, как картинка за окном с авесов и перрона меняется на забор, тянущийся всего каких-то десять метров, а после и вовсе становится зелёной горой, рельсы рядом с которой разрезают природную твёрдую породу и спускаются куда-то вниз, прочь от небольшой речушки и шума под стук колёс об один единственный железнодорожный путь, ведущий сразу в две стороны и тем самым не имея ни начала, ни конца, складываясь в постоянное движение, символизируя нескончаемые потоки жизни.

— Куда мы направляемся? — интересуется Луи у сидящего напротив Скироса, отодвинувшись от окна, чтобы Чик’чи мог сесть поближе и нормально смотреть в него, перестав мять ему колени своей беспринципностью и безразличием к неудобству.

— К болотным топям рядом с Тенхасом, — Мон переводит взгляд на юношу.

— Но там же живут… кочевники. Они опасны и не просят помощи, — Чик’чи, встрепенувшись, становится враз серьёзным и собранным, почти что нечитаемым, насколько это возможно для него, смотрит на учителя.

— Они давно не кочевники и опасны так же, как и мы с вами, — мягко говорит Скирос, словно говорит с маленькими детьми. — Так о них отзываются те, кто ни разу с ними не общался, но знают о них по книгам и рассказам других. Это то же самое, что говорить, что все Тени поголовно относятся к чёрному цвету и их нужно всех убить. Проблема заключается в тех, кто разносит заранее лживые речи, заставляя поверить в то, что изначально совсем не имеет под собой аргументированной почвы.

— Теней нужно убивать, иначе они принесут разруху и уничтожат наш мир, — безапелляционно произносит Чик’чи.

— Значит, нужно и всех тард убить? Тогда нуждающиеся будут лишены средства, которое помогает им в лечении гнойников.

— Если перебить их, то в запасах будет очень много нужного экстракта. Никто уже не будет нуждаться в…

— Что нас ждёт на топях? — Луи перебивает однокурсника, чтобы тот не упал в глазах Скироса и не получил наказание за свою дерзость.

— Одноног, — авес с готовностью отвлекается от назревающего спора с Чик’чи. — По предварительному рассказу ему полгода, высотой в три метра и двадцать пять сантиметров, убил уже троих и, типично для своего вида, раздробил грудные клетки трупам, чтобы съесть кости.

Первая «миссия» и сразу на однонога. Это было просто… ужасно, но Чик’чи явно обрадовался, что им попалась тварь с чёрным цветом и уже убившая нескольких авесов. Ему лишь бы убить, он не смотрит в глубь, в суть, а действует так, как предписано в правилах и законах. Луи этого не понимал совсем, потому что не все Тени были плохими, не все были тупыми животными, которым только и нужно убить ради пропитания и отстаивания своей территории. Однако и в этом случае не стоило судить под одним углом, потому что авесы были такими же — вот их тронули, они стали обороняться и тоже убивать. Ких не понимал, почему почти на каждом углу кричат о том, что нужно вырезать всех Теней, словно пытаются внушить одну истину, отходить от которой нельзя.

Их путь оказывается не таким долгим, как думал изначально. Почти что каждые полчаса поезд останавливался, чтобы выпустить желающих выйти авесов на таких же перронах, где они и заходили. Пять остановок, шестая становится их собственной, и Луи, стоит только оказаться на улице, старается не отставать от учителя и не отвлекаться на Чик’чи, что продолжал тихо бухтеть ему по поводу кочевников, пусть они и не были больше таковыми, и о том, что сам справится с одноногом. Сам справится… Хоть держал бы в узде свою петушью натуру.

Перрон находился посреди искусственно созданной поляны, что разместилась в лесу, от которого исходила гнетущая энергетика. Луи уже давно привык к обилию зелени и малое количество построек, кроме, конечно, столицы, где от деревьев остался только один смех, однако в этом месте ощущалась какая-то ложь. Поляна специально была сделана для перрона, на котором вышли только они… Вмешательство руки авеса чувствовалось и оно было не на пользу, чему свидетельствовало свирепство однонога.

Подходя к границе поляны и леса, Луи останавливается сразу же, как только Мин-Скирос, что был на шаг впереди от них, замирает и почти что не дышит. Услышал что-то? Увидел? Но одноног ходит только ночью, ведь из-за солнечных лучшей его движения становятся слишком медленными, а то и вовсе каменеют, чтобы сохранить свои жизненные возможности. Ких хмурится и переглядывается с Чик’чи, который сжимает рукоять меча, стоит только услышать шуршание, что с каждой секундой становилось громче, пока не приобрело отчётливые хлопки крыльев. Беспокойство отходит на задний план, но не у однокурсника, что лишь сильнее сдавливает рукоять своего оружия. Лишь бы только не устроил войну с попросившими помощь из-за своих глупых и всё ещё детских взглядов на жизнь.

Всего мгновение, с которым хлопки пропадают и перед Скиросом приземляется мужчина в тёмно-зелёном одеянии, которое позволяло ему полностью слиться с зеленью в лесу. Авес был шире в плечах Мон-Скироса, выше его на полголовы и имел цепкий чёрный взгляд, которые внимательно осмотрели подростков, а после перешли на учителя. Волосы были абсолютно темны, как ночь, в которых отчётливо просматривались красные перья, что образовывали столь своеобразный хохолок, подтверждая свой вид — петух. Луи мысленно застонал и с трудом подавил желание послать всё и свалить обратно в Академию. Ему хватало Чик’чи с его замашками, перепадами настроения и тараканами в голове, чтобы терпеть ещё одного петуха, пусть в этом авесе и была небольшая примесь ворона.

— Вы раньше, чем мы договаривались, — грубый голос мужчины не нравится Киху.

— Мы можем и уйти, — спокойно отвечает Скирос. — Тэн-Щар, мы вам не враги и пришли не для того, чтобы вредить вам. Вы знаете меня — я не исполняю волю Короля Кхгара.

— Король, — авес насмешливо фыркает. — Такой король, что не видит, что творится у него дальше клюва.

— Мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам с одноногом, — напоминает Щару мужчина, чтобы тот не скатился в оскорбление короля Центральных Земель.

— Он пробуждается в десять вечера. Можете пока отдохнуть у нас, а после я провожу вас к топи.

Не такой страшный, как показался на первый взгляд, и почти сразу же взгляд добреет. Луи бросает взгляд на Чик’чи и замечает, что парень тоже успокоился, даже забрал руку с рукояти меча. Неужели только из-за того, что перед ними был его собрат? Но…глупо же менять взгляд на определённое положение вещей, которое уже давно сложилось, только потому, что кто-то такой же петух, как и ты сам!

Тэн-Щар ведёт их в глубь леса, где не звучало ни единого звука, кроме пения мелких птиц. Они точно там, где нужны? Или идти ещё придётся целый день? Луи не понимал, отчего они не могут расправить крылья и долететь до небольшого, если, правда, оно действительно небольшое, поселения, тем более, то Щар так и не спрятал свои чёрные крылья за спиной.

Однако ответ находится быстро, стоит только переступить невидимый барьер, который колышется мутноватой вуалью, что более не скрывала от всех шума. Хлопки крыльев, голоса, смех, удары чего-то твёрдого по дереву — поселение бывших кочевников, которые сейчас звались свободным народом, удивляло своим количеством небольших домов, что разместились на деревьях и выглядели как круглые гнёзда обычных птиц. Обилие крыльев разного цвета, разного размера, одежда всех оттенков зелёного, чёрного и коричневого, чтобы скрыться среди деревьев.

Луи замирает и завороженно смотрит вверх, где авесы перелетали с ветки на ветку, скрывались среди листьев и в домах. Оклик становится неожиданностью, заставляющий вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд на Скироса, который раскрыл свои коричневые перья, края которых отливали красноватым цветом, как будто их тронуло пламя. Ких знал, что авес был красным коршуном, но ещё ни разу не видел его… в истинном виде. Крылья были большими, никогда ещё не встречался юноше никто, кто имел такой размах.

Вздохнув, понимая, что придётся подниматься вверх с сумкой и мечом, что весит ни один килограмм, Ких ведёт плечами, чувствуя знакомый приятный зуд между лопаток, который расходится по спине из-за расходящихся в сторону мышц и кожи, позволяя белоснежным крыльям скользнуть в прорези в одежде и плавно распахнуться, просыхая от слизи в считанные секунды. Отталкиваться от земли было тяжеловато… Луи слабо сгибает ноги в коленях, чтобы оттолкнуться, и подпрыгивает вверх, сразу же взмахивая крыльями. Давно не поднимался так, из-за чего его заносит вправо, но Ких выравнивается почти сразу же, устремляясь вверх за Скиросом.

Полёт дарит чувство свободы и правильности, только с пятым взмахом крыльев начинают болеть лопатки и плечи. Всё же природа авесов вырождалась, ведь раньше, если не брать то, что могли полноценно обращаться в птиц, все спокойно летали и были более воздушными созданиями, чем земными. Полёт длится не долго, но Луи успевает пару раз увернуться от других авесов, которые пикировали вниз и поднимались вверх, чтобы приземлиться на выступе у одного из домов. Согнутые ветки, круглая дверь, такие же окна, и когда он заходит внутрь вместе со всеми, то удивляется большему пространству, чем думал по внешнему виду.

— Па, а ты… Ой!

Девочка лет тринадцати в одной мужской рубашке, которая по длине доходила ей до колена, замерла на пороге одной из комнат и залилась краской, поспешно закрывая дверь, словно её здесь не было. Она была похожа на Тэн-Щара, только имела оранжевые перья и была не такой… грозной, как её отец.

Спрятав крылья, их усаживают в зал, а после приносят скромный обед из оленины и обычного батата и элем, от которого Луи отказывается, как и Скирос. Им нужна трезвая голова против однонога. Щар рассказывает о том, что он в этом поселении, которое сейчас стало разрастаться, что-то на подобии предводителя, потому что может держать всё под контролем в своих руках, рассказывает о Тени, которая появилась неделю назад. Одноног вылез из топи, когда они поставили барьер рядом, чтобы дети не ходили на болота и не утонули, играясь. Тэн вместе с лучшими бойцами и просто крепкими авесами пошёл расправиться с тем, кто напал на группку птенцов, благо, не убив молодняк, а просто ранив, но… Они, взрослые, сильные, умнее данного вида Теней и их было больше. Намного. Но трое оказались растерзанными и с поеденными рёбрами — они не сразу успели забрать тела своих друзей. Это было плохо, но Луи не особо переживал по поводу того, что их самих постигнет такая участь, потому что у них есть специальная сеть, есть какие-никакие амулеты и потоки магии. Что-то да сделают с одноногом.

Они сидят в доме Щара до наступления ночи — Скирос быстро находит общий язык с авесом, который даже начинает вести себя более спокойно с ними и даже смеётся. Он нормально знакомит их со своей дочерью — Беротой, которая была полностью одета и даже не подумала извиниться за происшествие, что случилось раньше. Луи не находит в ней ничего интересного, да и что находить, когда она младше его на три года, но замечает, что Чик’чи не сводил глаз с Бероты и довольно спокойно с ней говорил. Любовь… Как-то Ких стал далёк от зова плоти, пусть его тело и требовало определённой разрядки в связи с возрастом, и желания найти спутника, с которым можно было понежиться немного и получить свою дозу эндорфинов. Просто… он знал, что жизнь может оборваться слишком быстро.

За полчаса до десяти Щар отводит их к болотам и порывается остаться, чтобы помочь, говоря, что может собрать добровольцев, которых найдётся больше, чем два десятка, но Мон-Скирос всё же убеждает авеса, что они сами справятся. И правда, это их практика, за которую они должны научиться применять всю ту теорию, что им всовывали в голову.

Оставив сумки в доме Тэна, Луи оставил у себя лишь пару флаконов для первой помощи. Медальон на груди нагрелся, стоило только выйти к болотам, посылая по телу небольшие вспышки силы, словно понимал, с чем его хозяин столкнётся этой ночью, на что Рик-те-Хгар от недовольства колет его в солнечное сплетение. Душа у амулета… который стал родным… Нет, уже пора было привыкнуть к этому.

— Внимательно следите за топью, — негромко отдаёт распоряжения Скирос, оставаясь вдалеке, пока не собираясь вмешиваться в первую охоту юных авесов, — одноног уже в полгода быстрее нас в полтора раза. Наблюдайте за его руками, которые ещё могут удлиняться. Где его слабое место?

— Пятка, — хором отвечают юноши, и Чик’чи вытаскивает меч из ножен.

Нужно повалить и пронзить пятку. Луи до сих пор не понимал, по какому принципу это действует, потому что, где пятка, а где сердце и мозг. Но это проверенная практика, которая уже не раз спасала.

Ночь была не слишком тёмной из-за неполной луны, что светила от этого не меньше, но это не спасало от разрастающегося волнения. Им не приходится долго ждать… им совсем не приходится ждать, ведь Тень явно почувствовала их. На гладкой поверхности болота поднимаются пузыри, натягивают грязную черноту, пока та не лопается с негромким хлопком. И всё затихает на долгие секунды. Волнение не должно подниматься, не должно становиться сильнее, потому что известно, что будет дальше, но Луи вздрагивает и отпрыгивает назад, когда грязь резко взмывает столбом вверх, вместе с чем выпрыгивает сгорбленное существо, приземляясь недалеко от них. Плечи тяжело поднимались и опадали, что отчётливей было видно из-за того, что верх тела был согнут под ненормальным углом, оплетая толстую ногу. Одну.

Луи медленно, чтобы не издать звонкого металлического звука, достаёт из ножен меч, крепко сжимая рукоять влажной ладонью. Одно дело сражаться в Академии и изучать Теней по книгам, а другое — в реальности биться с противником за свою жизнь. Одноног выравнивается, разгибаясь и демонстрируя весь свой немалый рост, поворачивает голову в сторону, позволяя убедится в том, что она действительно плоская, с небольшим уплотнением в затылке. «Хорошее зрение», — сразу же отмечает Ких и больше не пытается быть тихим. Смысл в этом, если ушных раковин и даже ушных дыр нет?

Чик’чи срывается первым, выпуская крылья и взмывая воздух — всё по отложенной теории благодаря учёбе. Луи в их связке был целителем, поэтому должен был сразу подстроиться под ход боевика, чтобы прикрывать его или успеть залечить ранения. Одноног замечает движение сразу же и молниеносно выбрасывает узловатую руку в сторону Чик’чи, который успевает отбить удар мечом, что вовсе не наносит никакого урона существу. Рёв не похож ни на что, что Луи слышал когда-либо, но от него пробирают мурашки по коже. Одноног подпрыгивает на своей ноге и вертится вокруг своей оси, вытягивая руки в стороны настолько, чтобы задеть Чик’чи, который всё никак не мог приблизиться к нему.

Тень двигается быстро, как будто у неё как минимум пять ног, она устремляется за Чик’чи, не даёт ему опуститься на землю, чтобы налететь на него и сбить с ноги. Луи более не медлит, за считанные секунды выпуская крылья, из-за чего сорочка на лопатках привычно намокает от крови, но не успевает ничего сделать, как одноног мчится в его сторону. Юноша взмывает вверх и резко уходит влево, уворачиваясь от руки, которая почти что задевает его плечо. Чик’чи оказывается тут как тут, упираясь ногами в плечи однонога и перехватывая мечом его шею, чтобы с силой отклонится назад и потянуть Тень, желая опрокинуть его и оголить ступню. Ких уходит вниз, отлетает на пару взмахов назад, чтобы разогнаться и с силой ударить ногами в грудь существа.

Новый рёв более громкий, от которого дрожит воздух, и одноног чудом остаётся стоять ровно, словно не было никакого удара. Тень заводит руки назад, чтобы схватить Чик’чи за крылья и перекинуть его через себя. Юноша не сдерживает крика от боли и от паники, когда его начинает поглощать болотная топь. Крылья беспомощно бьют по поверхности вязкой воды, смешанной с грязью, пачкаются, из-за чего перья склеиваются, превращаясь в более тяжёлую массу.

— Да твою же мать!

Луи приземляется на землю и закрывается мечом, отражая удар узловатой руки, но его откидывает назад. Юноша подхватывается на ноги сразу и бросает быстрый взгляд на Чик’чи, который усердно пытался выбраться из ловушки, но почти сразу же смотрит на однонога, который отступал от него, чтобы взять разбег и прыгнуть на Киха. Есть пара секунд, во время которых юноша не медлит — у него есть только один вариант того, что делать.

Выругавшись, Луи срывается с места в тот момент, когда одноног прыгает на него, и взмывает в воздух, чтобы оказаться рядом с Чик’чи и помочь выбраться ему из болота. Он падает коленями на землю, мягкую у самой воды, бросив меч рядом с собой, хватает однокурсника за руки и тянет на себя.

— Быстрее! — почти что кричит Чик’чи, видя, что творится за спиной Киха, и пытаясь ногами упереться во что-то в топи.

— Заткнись! Ты мне совсем не помогаешь.

Бесит! Он его сейчас бесит своей спешкой, когда и так делает всё, что возможно. Задыхаясь, чувствуя боль в плечах, Луи с рыком сквозь плотно сжатые зубы вытягивает Чик’чи с ловушки, который падает на него и заставляет распластаться на земле. Тяжёлый, настолько тяжёлый, что невозможно дышать.

— Луи!

Слишком истерично, чего никогда не слышал от однокурсника, и, откинув голову назад, юноша только замечает, что одноног с разбега оттолкнулся от земли и прыгнул на них, как медальон обжигает грудь своей силой, которая поднимается вверх золотыми всполохами и за мгновение складывается в купол над ними. Тень врезается в гладкую поверхность щита, что даже не прогибается под ударом, и отлетает назад.

Купол переливается золотом, не даёт рассмотреть, что происходит за его границами, но Луи видит какую-то вспышку, прорывающуюся даже через щит, и слышит, как одноног кратко завыл, после чего всё затихает. Рик-те-Хгар неспешно втягивает свои щупальца силы, из-за чего купол утончается до такой степени, что лопается, как мыльный пузырь, и осыпается белой пыльцой.

— Что за хрень? — удивлённо спрашивает Чик’чи, во все глаза смотря на Луи.

— Слезь с меня. Ты не пушинка, — с раздражённым шипением выплёвывает Ких, но замолкает почти сразу же, как рядом с ними затихают шаги.

— Что же, могу поздравить вас с боевым крещением, — Мон-Скирос с весёлой улыбкой смотрит на птенцов у своих ног. — Только, Чик’чи, если так хочешь плавать, болото — не лучший для этого вариант.


	27. Глава 25. Полевая охота. Часть 2

Когда они вернулись обратно в поселение, то все были настолько рады, что Воины Многоликого смогли уничтожить того, кто не давал им спокойно жить, что пытались устроить праздник. Тэн-Щар по этому поводу, на правах главного в поселении, предложил остаться им на пару дней у него, чтобы вполне насладиться весельем в их же честь, только Луи не горел желанием оставаться в этом лесу должно необходимого. У всего была своя душа — своеобразная сила, что дарила непонятные образы для жизни, только этот лес настораживал своей хмурой энергией. Скирос, кажется, тоже не хотел оставаться, так как не видел в этом особого смысла, Чик’чи же, наоборот, так и полыхал остаться, потому что вечеринка, потому что веселье, потому что… Берота.

Утро для Киха начинается с непонятного сна, который приносит боль в спине, и с мягкого, но настойчивого прикосновения к плечу, которому вторит его имя. Луи глубоко вдыхает, на полную грудь, почти что до боли в лёгких, и с трудом открывает глаза, с белой пеленой сна осматриваясь вокруг, пока размытость не приобретает черты давно минувшего прошлого.

— Майкл, — он морщится и пытается повернуться на другой бок, спиной к названному брату, но рука на плече не даёт ему этого сделать. — Я вчера отмучился на дежурстве, дай мне поспать хоть до обеда…

— Нам нужно уходить.

— Куда? Если опять в ту церковь, где тебе так приглянулась девушка из хора, то иди сам. Ты же знаешь, что я не верю в Бога и прочих идолов.

— Луи, — более настойчиво, но голос почему-то дрогнул, — нам действительно уже пора.

Рука исчезает, чужое присутствие не чувствуется более, и юноша тяжело вздыхает, снова, пытаясь заснуть. Но что-то было не так… Всё равно. Луи всё же заставляет себя сесть и приходит в относительное чувство, когда ему в руки дают стакан с кисловатой водой для лучшего пробуждения. Утреннее происшествие забывается почти сразу же, как только Ких видит Чик’чи, что застёгивал многочисленные ремешки на камзоле. Чего его раньше не разбудили?

Они оставляют поселение вольного народа с первыми лучами солнца — когда природа только-только пробуждалась, а авесы ещё видели свои последние сны. Словно какие-то воры, на что Скирос отзывается только положительно. «Вы хотите потерять неделю на то, что вас будут благодарить и почти что боготворить за уничтожение однонога? Когда выпуститесь из Академии — можете оставаться хоть на год на таких благодарностях, а сейчас вы проходите практику и показываете, чему вас научили за четыре года», — Мон-Скирос был чересчур строг в своих словах, однако говорил то, что нельзя было оспорить никак.

Они подходят к перрону в тот момент, как поезд показывается из-за деревьев. Обратный путь? Сколько за эти месяцы они ещё проедут и как далеко их путь будет лежать? Скирос лишь ответил, что полевая охота не будет ограничиваться Центральными Землями, если, конечно, их позовут? Луи пытался разобраться с системой получения заказов на убийство Теней, но смог из всего понять, что Воинов находят самостоятельно, Воины сами находят… и Мон изначально получил несколько просьб о помощи, так как его знали многие.

Луи, честно сказать, не задумывался о том, что и как будет делать после окончания его обучения в Академии. Может, станет целителем, может, пойдёт воевать с наглыми Тенями, которые решили пользоваться их миром в самых гнусных желаниях. Чик’чи было чем заняться после выпуска, так как, тут нужно вспомнить Али добрым словом за все сплетни, которые узнавал, юноша был из семьи довольно не последних прокурадоров, поэтому Академия была для него, как повышение уровня знаний и получение необходимых качеств для того, чтобы перенять управление делами от родителей в будущем. Но у Киха не было никого подобного за плечами, чтобы решить за него его дальнейшую жизнь, Олеорд и Мэдриль не вмешивались настолько далеко, потому что… свобода и право выбора было на первом месте.

— Куда мы теперь? — спрашивает Чик’чи, когда они занимают место в купе.

— До Тенхаса, а потом в Ру́ду — нужно проверить непонятное сообщение об утончении грани.

Ру́да был приграничным небольшим городком, который проходил ровно между Центральными и Южными Землями, из-за чего являлся нейтральной территорией. В этом городке всегда, уж в последнюю Эпоху так точно, была тонкая грань между двумя соседними мирами, поэтому его часто наполняли Тени, которые очень редко были опасными. Миролюбивые, спокойные, не обращающие внимание ни на кого, но многие авесы всё равно не горели особым желанием жить бок о бок с теми, кто укоренился в их понимании как зло.

Поговаривали, что раньше, когда ещё авесы были полноценными оборотнями, Руда был городом сотни храмов, которые соединялись между собой подземными туннелями и образовывали кольцо вокруг главной постройки, в котором восседала юная дева, что была пророком богов. К ней шли со всех уголков Земель, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы, да только многим был мал один ответ. Им всем нужна была истина. Разгневались тогда боги и стёрли с лица Мира храмы, оставив только руины. Пророка так и не нашли, но все считают, что её забрали боги к себе… Луи не верил в этот бред. Да, были храмы, но когда девушка стала говорить откровенную ложь авесам, то те перестали ходить к ней, из-за чего всё стало уходить в забытие. А так как времени уже прошло достаточно много, то оно и понятно, почему ничего не осталось от былых построек. Вот так звучало более правдоподобно.

Путь их длится только одну остановку в почти что сорок минут в ту сторону, откуда они прибыли. За это время Луи успевает отзавтракать (о, он бы всё отдал за кружечку кофе, который в Мире был дефицитом и чаще подавался в домах довольно богатых личностей) заварными пирожками с грибами и вишнями, как десерт, которые им дали в путь, и успевает поспать, совершенно случайно используя в роли подушки плечо Скироса. Когда его разбудили, то было немного не по себе, потому что… как бы Ких не заставлял себя поверить в то, что это не Майкл, иногда, из-за такой схожей внешности, мозг выдавал совершенно не то, что нужно. Да и спать на плече того, кто является твоим учителем, — не слишком хорошо.

Они выходят на станции Тенхаса, но долго в нём не задерживаются. Восполнить припасы еды и воды, вернее, закупить, так как путь до Руды займёт всё время почти что до ночи, если они не будут останавливаться. На предложение взять лошадей Мон-Скирос сразу же говорит, что его ученики сами будут возвращать их хозяину, так как покупать нет смысла. Поэтому идти пешком… Не то, чтобы Луи был слабаком, уж нет, увольте, с Академией про такое забывается на первом году обучения, но целый день идти по солнцу — испытание даже для опытного Воина Многоликого. Несмотря на то, что уже был второй месяц лета, но они стремились к Южным Землям, у которых холод наступает только по ночам, а не в другие времена года.

Тенхас не откладывается в голове. Обычный город, как и все, ничего примечательного, только температура воздуха, которая росла с каждой минутой. Луи любил тепло чуточку меньше, чем зиму, однако только то тепло, что дарит ему одеяло. Да, не высыпается…

Дорога оказывается действительно долгой — Скирос запретил взлетать, чтобы не тратить лишнюю силу перед Рудой. Неизвестно, что их могло ждать в городе, где осталось жить только десять стариков, которые совершенно не обмолвились ни словом об опасности в своём прошении о помощи, только ведь Воинов Многоликого не зовут на чашечку чего-то покрепче. Киху не хотелось думать о том, что в Руде мог поселится кто-то страшнее вчерашнего однонога, потому что, если бы не Мон, то сейчас бы он вместе с Чик’чи лежал бы замертво у болота с раскуроченной грудной клеткой.

Да, почти всю дорогу Скирос пытался заставить их проанализировать ошибки, которые совершили, выпытывал и заставлял снова и снова пересказывать всё, что произошло. Луи понимал, зачем авес это требовал, но его на второй час «урока» достало быть попугаем в словоизречении. Чик’чи, кажется, придерживался его же мнения, однако сдерживал свои петушиные вспышки, чтобы в нём снова не разочаровались. В итоге, вывод оказался таким, к чему бы они сами не пришли — теория, рассказана им в Академии, действует на практике очень редко. В связке, если уже такова есть, оба должны действовать сразу же, с первой секунды, а не сначала «боевик», потом «лекарь», всё в команде и только в команде, где каждое решение, каждое действие будет отражаться на всех сразу.

Чем ближе к Руде, тем меньше деревьев и больше песка. Ноги начинали гудеть в икроножных мышцах, отдавая ноющей болью в бедренные кости. Луи не думал, что в свои шестнадцать лет будет страдать от такого из-за длительных переходов пешком, но… но он никогда в своей жизни не «прогонял» такой километраж своими ногами. Однако радовало то, что организм за четыре полноценных года усиленных тренировок не испытывал значительного дискомфорта в сердце, в лёгких и желудке, иначе бы было в разы хуже. И совершенно не смешно.

Когда солнце скрылось за линией горизонта, но Селена ещё не вступила в свои права наследования второй частью суток, показались частично разрушенные временем одноэтажные дома, сделанные из грязно-жёлтого песка. Воздух заметно становился более прохладным, из-за чего разгорячённое тело начинало покрываться гусиной кожей. Луи первый не выдерживает и переворачивает сумку со спины к животу, чтобы забраться в неё руками и найти в нужном отделе небольшой, один из трёх, флакончик, который больше напоминал пробирку размером с мизинец. Открутив чёрную крышку, юноша залпом выпивает янтарную жидкость, хватившую только на один глоток, и прячет опустевший флакон обратно. Согревающий раствор действовал всего восемь часов, но Ких надеялся, что они справятся намного быстрее.

Руда с запада ограждался невысокой скалой, как будто кто-то вырезал откуда-то осколок камня и поставил посреди пустыни. В сам же город они заходят, когда луна поднялась на усыпанное белой пыльцой небо, и Мон-Скирос с каждой секундой начинал хмуриться всё сильнее. Ни единого света из домов, которые были ещё целыми, ни единого звука, как будто… все вымерли.

— Сколько здесь авесов живёт? — спрашивает Чик’чи полушепотом, как будто боялся привлечь внимание опасности, что так и витала в воздухе.

— Десять, — Скирос осматривается вокруг, надеясь заметить хоть какой-то свет в небольших окошках домов. — Все старики, которые не находили себе места в больших городах.

— Может, они перебрались в другое место? — несмело задаёт вопрос Луи, зная, что его теория всё равно не имеет ничего с правдой.

— Разделимся, — не ответив на вопрос, произносит Мон. — Чик’чи, иди на запад, Луи — на восток. Руда довольно большой, поэтому старайтесь всё время идти по направлению к центральной площади, на ней иссохшее древо, не пропустите.

Разделяться было дурной идеей, и Ких совершенно не хотел этого, однако оспаривать слово учителя не решился. Они смогут так просмотреть больше, найти кого-то, если, конечно, кто-то остался в городе, и быстрее уйти отсюда. Граница с Южными Землями слишком близко, тишина оглушала сильнее, чем если бы был шум. Тяжело вздохнув, Луи кивает головой Чик’чи, признавая правильность слов Скироса, и идёт на восток, на всякий случай вытаскивая меч из ножен.

Домов, целых и не очень, оказалось куда больше, чем представлялось, и улочки разветвлялись так часто, из-за чего карта местности никак не вырисовывалась в голове. Можно было выпустить крылья и подняться в воздух, чтобы осмотреть Руду за раз, только это было слишком рискованно, если опасность действительно была и была материальной.

Луи никогда не страдал клаустрофобией, чего там бояться, если стены ничего не могли сделать, но с каждым новым шагом ему становилось неуютно среди улочек. Казалось, что кто-то шёл за спиной, казалось, что кто-то дышит в затылок, но стоило Киху обернуться, как он сталкивался с пустотой, стенами домиков, которые освещались только благодаря почти полной луне.

— Хватит, — тихо шипит юноша и довольно сильно бьёт себя по щеке, чтобы отогнать лишние мысли. — Хватит. Я просто накручиваю себя. Это всё моё подсознание.

Сделав один шаг, Ких резко останавливается и дёргается назад, стоит только услышать странный хрип. Хоть и далеко, но… это не иллюзия его мозга. Хрип повторяется снова, но уже ближе, и Луи поворачивает голову влево, где растянулось очередное ответвление улочки, сильнее сжимая рукоять меча. Старческий звук, даже больше замогильный хрип, как будто мертвец решил подняться со своей могилы.

Луи нервно откашливается и бросает взгляд на противоположную сторону от улочки, с которой раздался хрип, закусывая губу. Чтоб его! Юноша идёт в ту сторону, откуда раздался звук, и старается не дышать слишком громко, чтобы уловить каждое движение на слух. Вновь воцарившаяся тишина пугает даже больше, но Ких старается не отвлекаться на неё и свои домыслы.

Напряжение давит, становится колющим, как совсем рядом раздаётся новый хрип с придыханием, который кажется более глухим, чем до этого. Луи останавливается и медленно разворачивается лицом к дому по правую руку. Оттуда. Именно оттуда раздавался этот звук. Может, кому-то плохо и не могут позвать на помощь, всё же старые авесы здесь живут?

— Эй! — Ких стучит костяшками пальцев по двери. — Там есть кто?! Вам плохо?! — в ответ хрип, который почти что напоминает кашель старого деда, что всю свою жизнь курил. — Я сейчас зайду! Пожалуйста, отойдите от двери!.. если вы там стоите, — более тихо добавляет юноша.

Ничего страшного, просто помощь пожилому авесу. Луи с силой толкает дверь, которая, как оказалось, не была плотно закрыта. Не была закрыта вовсе. Темнота, царившая в доме, настораживала, пугала до такой степени, что кончики пальцев начинают подрагивать. Их учили в Академии всему, кроме устойчивости к страху, и теперь Ких прекрасно понимал, зачем им полевая охота. Нет, не для того, чтобы «набить руку», как говорится, а чтобы не боялись никакой гадости, которая могла напасть на них.

— Я захожу, — предупреждает юноша.

Ответа не следует, ничего не следует, и Ких запускает руку в сумку, отыскивая уменьшенный вариант сферы, чтобы положить указательный палец на выпуклую спираль. Слабый укол, пробивающий кожу, и кровь впитывается в стекло, которое тут же загорается голубоватым свечением и поднимается в воздух на уровень головы, «летя» следом за авесом и освещая его путь. Новое изобретение, которое так хорошо спасало.

Облизав пересохшие губы, Луи переступает порог дома и сразу же осматривается вокруг, насколько позволяет свет от сферы. Мог бы взять пистолет, но выработавшаяся фобия никак не отпускала его. Взгляд цепляется за низкую кровать — практически матрац бросили на пол, — за стол, на котором ещё стояли тарелки с чем-то дурно пахнущим, возле которого вились мухи, за цветочные вазоны, растения в которых опустили вниз свои вялые листья вниз, пыльное окошко, песчинки на котором странно поблескивали. Но Луи не обращает на это никакого должного внимания, потому что ничего не несёт угрозы для его жизни.

Маленький шажок вперёд к приоткрытой двери, которая вела куда-то в чулан, где было намного темнее. Глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и Луи задерживает дыхание, с чем поднимает меч, чтобы остриём толкнуть дверь. Сфера рассеивает черноту, позволяя выхватить очертания предметов. Стена, шкаф, снова вазоны, лицо, табурет и… Ких резко отшатывается назад и выставляет меч перед собой, готовый в любой момент защищаться. Это была старушка, лицо которой имело больше морщин, чем самой кожи. Впалые щёки, высокий лоб, волосы клочками, как будто побила плешь, мешковатые одежды, которые висели на ней, как на вешалке. Женщина стояла с закрытыми глазами и вовсе не шевелилась, не дышала, только губы с хрипом открывались и закрывались.

— Женщина, — юноша зовёт её, но безрезультатно. — Женщина, вам плохо?

Хрип в ответ не радует. Всё не радует его! Поджав губы, Ких делает мелкие шажки вперёд, медленно опуская меч вниз и заходя в чулан. Может, что-то… Луи не успевает дойти до логического завершения своих мыслей, как старушка открывает глаза с пустыми глазницами и с рёвом делает молниеносный рывок к нему. Юноша не успевает сделать ничего, как под довольно грузным телом он падает на пол с глухим криком и болью, которая охватывает затылок. Юноша брыкается, подавляет инстинкт не быть старушек, потому что это более не авес, это тварь, которая пыталась убить его, и бьёт навершием меча куда-то в спину, на что раздаётся хруст и новый вой. Ему удаётся сбросить с себя тело, пнуть его с силой в живот, и отползти назад. Голубоватый свет сферы позволяет увидеть полностью костяные крылья на спине старушки, одно из которых было выгнуто под ненормальным углом.

Стоит только подхватиться на ноги, как старуха набрасывается на него, но Луи успевает выставить меч, на лезвие которого существо накалывается. Проходит до самой рукоятки. И не умирает, не брызжет кровью, а пытается чёрными когтями впиться в его горло. Ких делает рывок назад, пытаясь вырвать своё оружие, но не успевает ничего более сделать, как у самого уха раздаётся громкий хлопок. Выстрел. Собственный крик. И паника, которая разрастается, однако сразу же сходит на нет. Это не его подстрелили. Старуха, пошатнувшись, поднимает руку вверх и когтями дотрагивается до дыры во лбу, после чего падает на пол. Окончательно. И точно замертво.

Мон-Скирос оказывается перед Луи, быстро осматривает его шею и запястья, после чего прячет свой пистолет в кобуру и подходит к телу старухи, лёгким движением вытаскивая из неё меч. Убил…

— Что это за хрень? — не выдерживает Ких, забирая дрожащими руками меч и с трудом прячет его в ножны.

— Авесы. Мёртвые. И подняты насильно силой Хаоса, — никогда ещё он не видел Скироса таким злым.

— И… и все такие?

— Да, — раздаётся за их спинами с отдышкой. — Мне чуть глотку не перегрызли, — Чик’чи упирается руками в колени и складывает крылья за спиной так, чтобы нормально вместится в маленьком домике.

— Хватит трепаться, — резко обрывает их Скирос. — Разведите костёр и соберите все тела.

Луи переглядывается с Чик’чи и они поспешно выходят на улицу. Поднимать мёртвых никто не мог, сила Хаоса была давно забыта, но… но десятеро стариков стали живыми мертвецами, агрессивными, готовыми утолить свою жажду к существованию через убийство других.

— Над трупами горят огоньки, — негромко говорит Чик’чи, распахивая крылья. — Четыре на тебе, четыре на мне. Один валяется на центральной площади, там и распалим костёр.

Юноша кивает головой и ведёт плечами, выпуская свои крылья и подставляет руку под сферу, которая опускается на ладонь и прячется обратно в сумку. В небе действительно горели тускловатые оранжевые огоньки и Луи поднимается вверх, не представляя, как дотащит всех к центральной площади.

Они разделяются сразу же и не разговаривая о том, какую кому сторону выбрать. Мало кто знал, что нужно делать в таких ситуациях, старые книги… свитки почти что не содержали такой информации, потому что таковых не было и в помине. Луи понимал и одновременно с этим нет, почему Скирос так разозлился. Растерянность — да, злость именно на это — да, но Мон «горел» не из-за этого.

Стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что он таскает трупы, стараясь не думать о том, что тела могут ожить снова, и просто бездумно переносил уже третье тело к центральной площади, где росла горка авесов. Он с Чик’чи решил, что будет проще сделать так и сразу же разжигать огонь, чем потом ещё перетаскивать мертвечину.

Скирос помогает им, расправляясь с остатками тел и ограждая от разжигания костра. Теория разительно отличается от практики, отличается настолько, что начинает тошнить… Луи мутит из-за сначала сладковатого, а потом подгорелого запаха плоти, и он поспешно отворачивается, чтобы не видеть, как воспламеняется одежда стариков, их волосы, как кожа то становится чёрной, то стекает расплавленной жижей, чтобы в следующую секунду тоже почернеть.

Молчание. Они все молчали и слушали, как потрескивают деревяшки, что были ещё полчаса назад чьими-то столами и табуретами. Взгляд Киха бродил по всему, что только мог увидеть, пока не останавливается на Скиросе, что одним сильным ударом вбивает в твёрдую, как камень землю, меч, рукоять которого оплетает золотой цепочкой с синим небольшим камнем, который загорается и начинает пульсировать.

— Что это? — несмело, боясь, что их учитель до сих пор в ярости, спрашивает Луи.

— Маячок, — Скирос становится лицом к «братской могиле» и складывает руки за спиной, беспристрастно смотря на обугленные тела стариков. — В ближайшие полчаса сюда прибудут доверенные лица. Случившееся здесь не должно остаться без внимания.


	28. Глава 26. Дни забытого прошлого. Часть 1

Доверенные лица… Чтоб ему провалиться сквозь землю! Чтоб всем икалось до такой степени, что диафрагма никогда не опустилась! И в первую очередь Скирос! Доверенные лица были такими доверенными, что Луи сомневался в здравомыслии учителя, который прекрасно всё знал, но молчал. Проигнорировал. И сейчас благополучно его избегает. Конечно, юноша понимал, что уже накручивает себя, но никак не мог остановиться.

После того, как Скирос активировал маячок, проходит не больше десяти минут, как на центральной площади Руды раскрывается воронка портала, из которого появляются два ворона, что были похожи друг на друга из-за почти что идентичных шрамов на лицах и габаритам своих тел, что больше напоминало шкафы. С первого взгляда было понятно, что они не больше, чем стража — грубая сила, которая сразу же убьёт всех, кто посмеет приблизиться хоть на шаг к его хозяину. Они проверяют обстановку, что-то спрашивают у Скироса, после чего один из них оголяет предплечье с браслетом и отрывает от него бусину, которую тут же бросает на землю, что раскрывается чёрной аркой.

Новый портал, из которого выходит невысокий полноватый мужчина с виднеющимися из-за ворота одежды красноватыми перьями. Хин-Адер — советник короля Центральных Земель — выглядел из-за нахмуренных бровей строгим и отчасти злобным.

— Что эти здесь делают? — высокомерно спрашивает авес, бросая взгляд на юношей.

— Это Воины, если ты не видишь, — Мон всем видом показывает, что ему всё равно до статуса Адера. — И они первые нашли поднятых.

— Которых ты сжёг. Думаешь, раз Король закрывает глаза на все твои выходки с Тенями и самоуправства, можешь принимать такие решения?

— У тебя есть артефакт, который выявляет силу Хаоса. Воспользуйся им, а не пытайся провоцировать меня.

Чужие споры были интересными, очень, но Луи чувствовал себя лишним в этой словесной потасовке. Кхгар-Эллейд был милостив к Скиросу? Мон сделал что-то, что нарушило правила? О-о, как же Киха кололо узнать, что же там произошло, но он остепеняет себя, потому что это было не его дело и влезать к ещё одному правителю — нет, увольте. Он до сих пор побаивается, что его кузен (можно ли вообще называть кого-то так, кто не в первом и не во втором колене родственник тебе?) придёт мстить за дерзость и за узнавшую правду о незаконорожденном отпрыске его семьи.

После полугодовалого случая Луи пораспрашивал Али, который с удовольствием поделился информацией по поводу императорской семьи Ких. Вспыльчивые, жестокие, самолюбивые, не идущие на компромисс, не боятся запачкать руки кровью своих врагов — гремучая смесь. И Луи чувствовал, что сам он не далеко от этого ушёл, пусть и был переселенцем из другого мира. Иногда у него просыпалось желание вонзить остриё меча в грудь или перерезать горло всем своим партнёрам по тренировке в Академии. Иногда он неосознанно распахивал крылья и распушивал хвост, начиная шипеть, тем самым пугая и дезориентируя. Иногда он был грубым на слова… Нет, это было всегда, однако только с теми, кто не входил в тесный круг под названием «семья».

Юноша отвлекается на Адера, который, осмотрев Скироса с ног до головы, развязывает мешочек на поясе, доставая круглый диск. Он возит пальцем по его поверхности, но с того места, где стоит Луи, совершенно не видно, что происходит. Двое воронов-шкафов, как их прозвал юноша, стояли на шаг позади от Адера, пока тот не приказал им разойтись и проверить все дома.

Проходит всего пять минут, как в Руде прибавляются авесы, словно какой-то учёный решил поиграть с геометрической прогрессией. Конечно, Луи утрировал, чтобы отвлечь себя мыслями от до сих пор тлеющих остатков живых мертвецов, но городок заполонило не меньше двадцати авесов в тёмно-зелёных одеждах, которые подняли над центральной площадью сферы, которые стали раскладывать странные приборы на самодельных столах, которые о чём-то переговаривали и которые так красноречиво сказали им забиться в какой-то угол и не отсвечивать.

Сказав Скиросу, что пройдёт прогуляется и ещё раз, более цепким и молодым взглядом, осмотрит Руду — вдруг они что-то да пропустили, Луи на всякий случай прячет крылья и идёт в сторону той улочки, которую исследовал в первый раз.

Юноша не понимал… Вернее, понимал, почему такой ажиотаж появился, потому что сила Хаоса — не шутки, но чтобы сам советник короля Центральных Земель прибывал для этого в городок — что-то более серьёзное происходит. Луи брёл по улочкам, слыша голоса прибывших авесов и видя отблеск их сфер, и не особо переживал, что снова натолкнётся на живого мертвеца. Не он один ходил и, просматривая, убеждался, что поднятых стариков было не больше десяти.

Свернув в ту сторону, где попался в ловушку в доме мертвеца, Луи замедляется, слыша, как за его спиной раздаются шаги, которые подстраиваются под его темп. Плохо. Очень плохо, но подавать виду нельзя, потому что это может быть паранойя и какой-то авес выступил в патруль этим же маршрутом. Юноша на первой же развилке поворачивает направо, но шаги не отстают, пусть и становятся более тихими и аккуратными. Теперь это была не паранойя.

Луи ходил по улочкам долго, как ему показалось, пытался запутать того, кто шёл за ним, и окончательно потерял первоначальный маршрут. С каждым новым шагом становилось всё более темно, и лишь после пары минут юноша понимает, что скала оказалась куда ближе, чем казалось изначально. Дорожка шла у небольшого склона, который отделял «холм» от Руды, но Луи не пытался смотреть вниз, как и осматриваться вокруг, потому что шаги за спиной стали приближаться к нему.

Рука рефлекторно ложится на рукоять меча, почти что не сжимается, как перед Луи вспыхивает сфера. Испуг, нога уходит в сторону и съезжает по неровной поверхности. Тело, потеряв равновесие, ведёт в бок и Луи только и успевает, что взмахнуть руками перед тем, как рёбра стали пересчитывать все маленькие камни. Он пытается остановиться, пытается сгруппироваться так, чтобы не свернуть себе шею, но выходит встать на ноги и съехать последние метры на подошве сапог. Стоит только остановиться на ровности, как Луи упирается руками в колени и пытается отдышаться. Рёбра неприятно ныли, как и бока, обида разрасталась с неимоверной скоростью, потому что… потому что убьётся сам, а не его убьют.

Становится светлее, что заставляет поднять голову и столкнуться взглядом со сферой. Да что от него не отстанут-то?! Хлопки крыльев за спиной затихают, и Луи готовится отражать атаку, но ничего не происходит. Вновь раздаются шаги, более грузные, его обходят, и останавливаются перед ним, позволяя рассмотреть высокие чёрные сапоги.

— Оказывается, ты трусишка, а не такой бойкий, каким казался.

О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Что за хрень?! Луи резко выравнивается и отшатывается назад, шокировано смотря на императора Киха, что недобро ухмылялся. Его острые черты лица, которые отдалено напоминали самого Луи, стали более угрожающими в свете от сферы, глаза приобрели более тёмный оттенок, как будто мужчина злился. Был в ярости. Луи знает, что ему нужно поклониться, припасть на колено и прижать кулак к груди, но… Чтоб его потом трижды вывернуло наизнанку, но это уже дело принципа — показать то, какая в нём кровь и что перед такими засранцами, пусть он и был королём, не склоняет голову.

— А я не думал, что Императоры следят и пугают, — в тон ему отвечает юноша, сжимая зубы до боли в челюсти.

— Каков характер, — ухмылка становится более широкой, скорее напоминает оскал, чем что-то доброе. — Чувствуется кровь Кихов.

— Если т… вы здесь для того, чтобы прикончить меня, как какое-то пятно на вашем роду, вы ошиблись. Мне ваше императорство и Восточные Земли не сдались вовсе.

Хорн ничего не отвечает, всё так же с улыбкой смотря прямо в глаза Луи, из-за чего юноше становится неловко. Неприятно, как будто его раздели и поставили под лампы, пристально рассматривая и находя любые недостатки. Его изучали, пытались отыскать что-то понятное только для себя в то время, пока сам Луи хаотично откидывал очередные мысли по поводу того, что может сказать. Что нужно сказать.

Виноват был Скирос. Это он позвал, включил тот дурацкий маячок, который привлёк внимание не только советника короля Центральных Земель, но и Хорна. Мон знал! Знал ведь, что прибудет и этот!

— И я не трус. У меня нога съехала по склону.

Луи морщится на то, что ему снова ничего не говорят, и, набравшись смелости, делает в сторону пару медленных шагов, чтобы после стать ближе к скале. Так он чувствовал себя уверенней и спокойней, мог придумать что-то… Отдышаться бы нормально, и чтобы бока перестали ныть, рёбра. Глубоко вдохнув, Луи упирается рукой в твёрдую поверхность скалы и прикрывает глаза, более не чувствуя той опасности, которая была при «прогулке» по улочкам Руды.

— Зачем вы следили за мной? — Ких поднимает взгляд на Хорна, который скрывает свои крылья.

— Ты показался слишком подозрительным в сложившейся ситуации, — авес прячет руки в карманы брюк, из-за чего накидка на плечах становится выше и становится подобна крыльям. — Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты не решил поднять ещё мертвецов.

— О да, я же каждый день балуюсь таким.

Раздражённое фырканье и Луи поворачивает голову в сторону склона, который из-за света сферы становится почти что невидимым в темноте. Луна скрывается за тучей, как будто специально, чтобы не дать возможность увидеть возможный выход. Надавив рукой сильнее на скалу, чтобы оттолкнуться и перенести центр веса на ноги, Ких не находит твёрдую поверхность. Удивлённый, непонимающий взгляд на Хорна, пустота, которая охватывает руку больше, холод, пробирающийся до плеча, сердца, головы. Луи мог подумать о многом, мог сказать всё, что только бы пришло в голову, и то бы было не слишком лицеприятным, но язык словно присыхает к нёбу. Взмахнув рукой, одной, свободной, которая не попала непонятно во что, он успевает схватиться за ворот камзола Хорна, что дёрнулся в его сторону. Надежда на спасение, плевать совершенно на то, что это авес, которого он ненавидит… как и ненавидят его в ответ. Но Луи продолжает тянуть в холод вместе с Кихом, который совершенно не удерживает его на поверхности.

Толчок в спину, как будто кто-то ударил ногой, ощущение полёта всего лишь в миг, за который Луи чувствует, как его прижимают к себе и переворачивают, а после не слишком мягкое, но не такое твёрдое, как ожидалось, столкновение. Тепло. И пахнет почему-то шоколадным орехом. Юноша морщится на боль в переносице, что, на удивление, проходит довольно быстро, и замирает, чувствуя, как под ним что-то поднимается и опадает. Не может же… Упираясь руками в более холодную и твёрдую поверхность, чем та, на которой он лежит, Луи поднимает голову, сталкиваясь взглядом с ореховыми глазами.

— Эм… Здрасьте ещё раз.

Как же тупо! Неужели не мог придумать ничего лучшего или вообще не говорит? Мысленно дав себе подзатыльник, Луи поднимается с мужчины и поспешно отворачивается от него, это лишь интерес –понять, как они попали сюда, но он почти что сталкивается взглядом с каменной стеной. Гладкой. И такой же твёрдой, как та была до этого.

— Да не может быть, — тихий выдох себе под нос, с которым юноша напирает на кусок камня всем весом, но с той лишь опадает несколько небольших камней, скорей крошки. — Что за чёрт?

— Кто? — раздаётся сзади.

— Привычка, — ответ такой, как привык давать его всем, и Луи кулаками с силой бьёт в стену. — Она не двигается! Это не дверь.

Луи запрокидывает голову назад и отходит на шаг, чтобы рассмотреть стену перед собой лучше, чтобы заметить хоть какую-то щель, которую можно будет подцепить и открыть проход обратно. Краем глаза юноша замечает, как Хорн обходит его и дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до камня, прикрывая глаза. «Ещё скажите мне, что он умеет говорить с неживыми без сознательного «я» и тогда я точно буду прыгать выше крыши», — хмуро отмечает про себя младший Ких.

— Здесь нет выхода, — после минуты молчания произносит Хорн.

— Да что вы говорите? — язвительно, понимая, что его язык могут укоротить, бросает Луи и разворачивается, смотря на почти что идентичную стену, как напротив них.

— Раз такой умный, то сам же и знаешь, что это ловушка.

Тон Киха заставляет Луи вздрогнуть. Да, не стоит забывать, что и кто он, а кто такой император. Вздохнув, он пару раз сжимает руки в кулаки и идёт следом за Хорном, который двинулся в противоположную сторону от входа, что не вход и не выход.

Только сейчас младший Ких понимает, что сфера осталась там, за стеной, под ночным небом, и что в этом каменном мешке не так темно, как должно быть. Пусть и не было прямых источников света, но тот шёл из всех возможных углов — тусклый, желтовато-салатовый, как будто кто-то словил светлячков, закрыл их в банке и хорошенько потрусил.

Стена оказывается просто высоким валуном, за которым скрылась винтовая лестница. Они молчат, но это к лучшему, особенно сейчас, когда их ждало непонятно что и ждало ли вообще, если они не умрут здесь? По крайней мере, Луи надеялся на то, что не он первым умрёт. В таком случае у него будет еда на пару дней… Ужасная шутка. Хорн достаёт из ножен меч и встает на первую ступень, после чего кивает головой юноше и более смело спускается вниз.

Луи не знал, сколько они шли, на сто пятьдесят третьей ступени он сбился со счёта и решил, что не будет считать вновь. Не было никакого смысла. Чем ниже они спускались, тем прохладней становилось — выпитый настой почти что не сохранял его тепло, заставляя ёжиться от пробегающих мурашек по коже. Свет был таким же равномерным, освещал каждый угол и, казалось, входил в каждую трещину.

— Мы не можем ходить… непонятно где, — всё же говорит младший Ких, когда лестница начинает ему надоедать.

— Предлагаешь вернуться и ломать стену кулаками? — грубо спрашивает Хорн.

— Подождать, пока нас найдут. Меня уж точно будут искать, — более тихо произносит юноша.

— И будут тебя искать не год и не два.

Как же он его раздражает. Тяжело вздохнув, Луи поджимает губы и борется с желанием толкнуть Хорна в спину, чтобы тот скатился с бесконечной лестницы. Нет, он не был маленьким ребёнком, чтобы поддаваться какому-то глупому, бессмысленному порыву через силу показывать то, что он лучше, прекрасней в поступках и никто недостоин говорить ему ни единого слова. Это действительно было бы слишком необдуманно и совершенно бы не характеризировало его, как… Да что вообще говорить! Попав в тело ребёнка, Луи остался со своим мышлением, мышлением сорокалетнего мужчины, когда, если уже умер, хотелось абсолютно всё начать с самого начала.

Наконец-то чувствуется более свежий, относительно, и не столь душный воздух, с которым двое Кихов заметно ускоряют свой шаг. Может, там простая тропа, вырезанная в скале, что выведет их на другую сторону, а потом нужно будет лишь обойти груду камней, чтобы вернуться в город? Но стоит только Луи выйти следом за Хорном, выглянуть из-за его плеча, как он с трудом сдерживает разочарованный вздох, но удивлённое восклицание находит выход.

Высокий потолок складывается в треугольник, тёмные перекладины, что когда-то были созданы из дерева, сейчас выглядели камнем, два возвышения по бокам от лестницы походили на алтари и тоже ставшие камнями. Серый цвет, коричневатый, чёрный и только растопленные почти до конца свечи разбавляли хмурость своей ржавостью. Выход находился напротив них и на верхней раме висело несколько пыльных кисточек, которые мерно шатались в разные стороны.

— Есть сквозняк, — скорей для самого себя произносит Луи, чтобы не впадать в уныние.

— Идём, — резко произносит Хорн, всё так же продолжая с силой сжимать рукоять своего меча.

Старший Ких был таким же бесчувственным камнем, как и всё вокруг них! Смело покривившись, потому что находился за спиной авеса, юноша всё же идёт следом за ним, отставая на пару шагов. Было удивительно, как ему не стали говорить что-то по поводу того, что всё это из-за него, что если бы не упёрся в стену… не упёрся… Луи останавливается, слыша тихое шипение, как будто кто-то тёр наждачной бумагой по камню. Взгляд быстро пробегается по пространству, как шипение прекращается, оставляя за собой почти неслышимое постукивание. Раз, два, три… Раз, два, три… Раз, два… Раз…

— Стой!

Крик Луи слишком громкий, отражающийся эхом от стен, но он не успевает, меньше секунды, и из линий соединения потолка и стен выстреливают тонкие нити, блеснувшие опасной сталью. Хорн лишь дёргается назад, занося ногу, чтобы отступить, однако нити моментально оплетают тело мужчины, разрывают ткань одежды и впиваются в кожу, из-за чего та быстро приобретает красноватый оттенок. Этот несостоявшийся шаг спасает Хорна от мгновенной смерти, спасает от вспоротого лица, отрезанных пальцев и перерезанного до эпистрофея горла.

Авес не сдерживает стона, в котором слишком много боли, даже для такого, как старший Ких, и он пытается схватить ртом воздух, с чем нити на шее и груди затягиваются сильнее. Почти сотня, но только с десяток опоясывали Хорна, который дёргается в путах, что впиваются в него сильнее.

— Не двигайтесь! Замрите!

Первый шок сходит на нет и Луи берёт себя в руки. И не такое видел в своей долгой жизни. Юноша поспешно открывает свою сумку и дорывается до дна, где лежал маленький ножик. Взял его лишь потому, что это был подарок на день рождения от Али. Совершенно обычный ножик, но, как оказалось, с очень прочным лезвием, которому не было разницы, что резать. Наверно.

Луи подходит к одной из нити, которая преграждала путь к старшему Киху, и оттягивает рукав рубахи, чтобы дотронуться им до стали. Просто интуиция, просто… Ткань, только дотронувшись до смертоносного «оружия», сразу же прилипает, как будто была измазана клеем. Ассоциация с паутиной, из-за чего Ких осматривается вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что паука нет. Каждая секунда на счету! С трудом оторвав рукав, оставив на нити клаптик ткани, Луи прижимает лезвие ножа к паутине и с силой давит. Ничего, только прогибается и… новое постукивание, с которым нить рвётся.

— Да! — победно и неконтролируемо, и юноша тут же оказывается перед Хорном, перерезая нити перед ним, чтобы освободить себе больше места. — Потерпите. Я сейчас освобожу вас.

— Ты… — раздаётся слишком хрипло.

— Молчите. Не будьте дураком и не делайте себе же хуже.

Обернувшись, Луи цепким взглядом осматривает мужчину. Нить на горле обмоталась вокруг в пять слоёв и пробила кожу, впиваясь в мышцы, одна рука была полностью свободна, но безвольно висела вдоль тела, вторая же в неудобном положении, всё ещё держась за рукоять меча, была прикована к туловищу тремя «паутинками», которые, благо, разорвали только одежду. Ещё две нити входят на плече и обхватывают авеса под грудью, когда одна опоясывает правое бедро, лишь чудом не задевая пах. Остальные три сжимали ноги от колена до щиколоток, но кожа сапог осталась нетронутой.

— Будет больно, — сразу предупреждает Луи и дотрагивается лезвием ножа до окровавленных нитей на горле старшего Киха.

Глубоко, и нет ничего, что можно подложить, чтобы не повредить и свои пальцы, и шею Хорна сильнее. Поджав губы, Луи принимает единственное правильное решение и давит тыльной стороной пальцев на горло авеса, просовывая их под нити. Паутина, словно живая, почувствовала живую плоть, новую, и плотно прилегает к подушечкам пальцев, не давая им пошевелиться, из-за чего она натягивается и впивается в шею Хорна сильнее с другой стороны.

Жжение, как будто капля серной кислоты попала на кожу. Луи закусывает щеку с внутренней стороны до крови, когда приходится оттянуть нити, в то время как те вспарывают ему подушечки пальцев, но ему нужно дать пространство для ножа. У него никогда не дрожали руки, не с той профессией, которую выбрал для себя в далёком прошлом, и лезвие твёрдо давит на нити, что совсем не поддаются. Не так было с первой… Сжав зубы, чтобы не выдать своей боли, юноша сильнее оттягивает пальцами паутину и начинает пилить её.

Собственная кровь смешивается с кровью Хорна, который старался дышать не слишком глубоко и не выдавать ничем, что ему больно. Сильнее и быстрее, на что снова раздаётся тихое пощёлкивание, и нити, перерезанные, опадают вниз, более не приклеивая всё, к чему они дотрагивались. Время пошло на секунды, пусть и не была задета артерия. Луи, не долго думая, распахивает свой камзол, чтобы отрезать низ рубахи и обмотать длинным лоскутом шею Хорна, закрывая рану.

Старший Ких делает более глубокий вдох, стараясь, чтобы ни грудь, ни живот не поднялись, и открывает всё это время закрытые глаза, опуская взгляд на Луи. Юноша, не обращая внимание на свою боль, лишь пускает рубаху на новый лоскут, чтобы перемотать свои три раненных пальца, которые стали подрагивать. Хорошо, что вынес на себе сотни экстренных ситуаций и теперь может держать себя в руках.

Остальные нити разрезаются куда быстрее и проще, не оставляя никаких ранений, кроме царапины на внутренней части бедра, ближе к паховой зоне. Хорн вздрагивает, когда младший Ких снова пускает свою рубаху, от которой остаётся уже смех, на перевязку и с силой затягивает ткань. Последние нити освобождают ноги и Луи успевает придержать мужчину, что пошатнулся из-за слабости в теле, вовремя отводя руку с ножом в сторону.

— У меня есть нужные лекарства, — юноша старается не думать о том, что он помог тому авесу, который раздражал его. — Давайте отойдём к стене, и я обработаю ваши раны.

Перевязка — хорошее дело, но лишь в первые минуты, чтобы остановить кровь. Младший Ких прячет нож обратно в сумку, в очередной раз удивляясь, — надо же себя как-то отвлекать — как такое лезвие, что режет сталь, не искромсало ткань, и перекидывает руку Хорна через своё плечо. Мужчина был выше него на голову, был куда тяжелее, чем он, но Луи помогает ему дойти до стены по левую сторону от них и сесть на пол.

Свечи на их пути были беспощадно сбиты носком сапог юноши, чтобы старший Ких не споткнулся. Нельзя такое делать с местом, где, явно, не один век не ступала нога авеса, но у него не было выбора. Луи опускается коленями на пол — плевать, что он пыльный, не до этого сейчас, и, сняв с плеча сумку, зарывается в неё почти что с носом, гремя флаконами и баночками, стараясь не трогать свою запасную одежду.

Юноша чувствовал пристальный взгляд старшего, ощущал какую-то недосказанность в воздухе, но ничего не говорил сам. Не до этого. Вытащив пузатую склянку, Луи откладывает сумку в сторону и ставит на пол пузырёк.

— Вы можете согнуть правую ногу? — юноша поднимает взгляд на Хорна, который утвердительно моргает и сгибает ногу в колене.

Нерв не задет, но перевязка была полностью покрыта кровью, как и кусок штанины. «Скорей всего задет задний медиальный приток большой подкожной вены. Не так страшно, как боялся», — мысленно делает пометку Луи, разматывая ткань и, раздвинув края порванной штанины, промакивает ею порез. Действительно, не так, как показалось на первый взгляд. Он берёт пузырёк, чтобы, открыв его и прижав ткань к бедру так, чтобы ни единая капля не попала на пол, медленно льёт на рану сероватую жидкость. Нельзя делать на глаз, не знает концентрацию, но ведь… обеззаразить нужно. Хорн не сдерживает шипение, крупно вздрагивая, и юноша поспешно забирает флакон. Пусть будет так.

Вылив от силы пять процентов со всего пузырька, младший Ких, не имея никакой альтернативы, перевязывает рану тем же окровавленным, влажным куском ткани, стараясь не задевать штанины. Дополнительная защита… которая не защищает совсем. Хоть так, пока нет другой альтернативы. Неизвестно, что за хворь может быть законсервирована здесь.

Опустив ногу Хорна, юноша пододвигается ближе к нему и развязывает ткань на его шее. Не так много крови, как на бедре, порезы стали уже покрываться корочкой, что радует… хоть что-то радует. Смочив перевязку обеззараживающим средством, Луи снова закрывает рану, но не слышит шипения. Как будто не больно.

— Как ты понял, что произойдёт? — хрипло спрашивает Хорн.

— Я не понял. Услышал, — Луи пожимает плечами и разматывает ткань на своих пальцах, подушечки которых опухли и стали в разы сильнее и больнее пульсировать. — Шипение было, как… как ветер забился сквозняком в окне. А потом вы наступили явно на какой-то пусковой механизм, после которого стало что-то постукивать. Я бы списал всё на капли воды, но стыки потолка и стен стали разъезжаться с двух сторон, — смочив ткань, чтобы не тратить столь дорогой настой, юноша обматывает три пальца и почти что скулит от разъедающей боли, оставляя свободными и нетронутыми только большой палец и мизинец. — Всё произошло как-то быстро. Я не успел вовремя остановить вас.

— Ты не виноват…

— Да я и не виню себя, было бы из-за чего, — он пожимает плечами. — Но я, как целитель, должен ограждать от ранений, — вздохнув, Луи закрывает пузырёк и прячет его обратно в сумку, доставая взамен другую сорочку, чтобы снять с себя тот смех, который даже тканью нельзя назвать, и поднимается на ноги. — Вы посидите здесь, переведите дыхание. Я пока разберусь с оставшимися нитями и посмотрю, что находится с другой стороны этого… храма.


	29. Глава 27. Дни забытого прошлого. Часть 2

Сменив сорочку, Луи расправляется с паутиной дольше, чем рассчитывал — слишком много нитей преградило путь на выход. Он лишь один раз бросил взгляд на Хорна, который стал выглядеть более бледно, чем всегда, и который наблюдал за ним. Чем быстрее выберутся отсюда, тем быстрее получит помощь.

Сомнения закрадываются в сознание с последней перерезанной нитью. И нет, сомнения не о том, что, сделав шаг, так же попадётся в паутину, став мухой для питания паука. Обычно, новую ловушку сразу после предыдущей не ставят… Не это вызывает сомнения. Луи делает шаги, не задумываясь о последствиях и возможных опасностях, переступая порог и пригибаясь, чтобы не удариться лбом о низкую раму двери. Кто так делает, чтобы…

Мысли обрываются и сердце пропускает удар, стоит только выйти на «воздух». Руда — город сотни храмов. Настоящий Руда. Истинный. Тот, в который приходило множество авесов, чтобы узнать свою судьбу и почтить богов. Сотни храмов, которые были разрушены.

— Твою мать…

— Что такое? — раздаётся позади юноши, но сразу же обрывается.

Перед ними развернулся целый город храмов, что соединялись друг с другом мостами и часть из которых находились над пропастью. Старые, высокие, низкие, некоторые красные, зелёные, целые, разрушенные… Луи поднимает голову вверх, где над ними был камень, с которого свисали сталактиты. В центре собрались светло-зелёные огоньки, которые пульсировали, словно были сердцем, и, стоит только провести взглядом линию, как юный Ких замечает в центре города белое здание, что что-то окружало, защищало.

— Город сотни храмов, — тихо выдыхает Луи, прижимая ладони к вискам. — Как? Это же просто легенда.

— Все пути ведут к храму в центре, — Хорн, хромая, спускается по трём ступеням вниз. — Справа от него есть дыра в скале. Нам нужно к ней.

— А если… мы здесь навсегда? — с беспокойством спрашивает юноша. — Мы же подохнем здесь без воды через четыре дня.

— Вот как учат в Академии Воинов Многоликого, да? Истеричность тогда, когда нужен трезвый разум?

Луи открывает рот и набирает побольше воздуха, чтобы ответить на такое прямое оскорбление, но сразу же закрывает его. Благодарность… Чёрт его дери! Хорн привёл его в чувство, не позволяя первой волне паники захватить его.

Глубокий вдох, и юноша спускается следом за Хорном, с опаской ступая на мост, который трудно было назвать таковым. Без ограждения, с отломанными временем краями, к одному из которых подходит старший Ких и смотрит вниз. Пусть и были крылья, но Луи не смог бы столь смело подойти и посмотреть в пропасть.

— Свет только здесь, я не вижу дна, — Хорн, прихрамывая, отступает назад. — Старайся не падать – неизвестно, что и как может пойти.

— Ваша нога… Давайте мне мою сумку и посидите ещё. Вам нужен отдых.

— Нет и нет, — резко произносит авес.

— Тогда почему нам не долететь до…

— Лично я не могу выпустить крылья, — перебивает его старший Хорн и становится в полоборота, бросая на юношу острый взгляд. — Разве ты не чувствуешь? Здесь какая-то сила уподобляет нас треклятым гоминидам, — с отвращением выплёвывает мужчина.

— Э-э… Давайте всё же я понесу сумку. Она тяжёлая для вас сейчас.

На него смотрят, как на больного, и разворачиваются, продолжая идти вперёд. Луи понимал, что должен был просто согласиться, чтобы его после не донимали, но он действительно не чувствовал никакой силы… как и не мог совладать со своими крыльями, когда выпускал их за считанные секунды и те разрывали ему кожу. Неприятно. Неприятно из-за своей неполноценности, но он ничего не мог поделать, ведь это было напоминанием о том, что настоящие его корни не из этого мира.

Луи ведёт плечами и уже готовится к ощущению знакомой щекотки, как ничего не происходит. Гоминиды… По правде сказать, он отвык быть человеком. Бросив безуспешные попытки выпустить крылья, юноша догоняет Хорна, что довольно далеко отошёл от него, и старается вовсе не подходить к краю моста. От греха подальше.

Белая накидка Хорна, по крайней мере тот лоскут, что остался, выглядел грязно и слишком неопрятно, из-за чего… Пусть каким бы не был старший Ких тяжёлым в характере, но Луи отчего-то было не особо приятно видеть его таким. Что-что, а у Хорна была харизма, было обаяние, нормальное чувство вкуса, а такой вид — подбитой птицы, которая пострадала не по своей причине, слишком сильно резал глаза.

Новый храм оказывается более «свежим», чем предыдущий — дерево выглядит как дерево, а не как камень, свечи более целые и только один алтарь, у которого остались иссушенные приношения прошлого. Луи предусмотрительно становится рядом с Хорном, чтобы остановить его от новых попыток лезть первым вперёд, и осматривается вокруг более цепким взглядом.

Ничего подозрительного, тихо, даже атмосфера более мягкая и спокойная, чем в первом храме. Никаких опознавательных знаков и символов, ничего, что могло бы дать хоть какую-то подсказку о том, кому здесь поклонялись. Луи переводит взгляд на Хорна, который тяжело дышал и с явным трудом стоял на ногах. Испарина покрыла лоб, бледность кожи и губы, которые посинели.

— Нам нужно найти относительно безопасное место. И как можно быстрее, — юноша сжимает пальцами лямку сумки и поднимает её вверх, как его руку накрывает влажная ладонь, останавливая. — Вы ослаблены, я…

— Нет.

— Да послушай же ты, в конце концов, упрямый осёл! — не сдерживается Луи, но почти сразу же успокаивается. — Нити, скорей всего, были покрыты каким-то ядом или подобным веществом. Если хочешь отблагодарить за помощь — послушай меня и сделай, как я говорю. Нам нужно как можно скорее найти относительно закрытое пространство, чтобы я смог развести огонь и сделать хоть как-то сделать универсальное противоядие. И развести обезболивающее не мешало бы… Хорошо?

Рука несколько секунд сжимала его пальцы, словно обдумывала правильность сказанного, после чего, признав поражение, опускается вниз. Хорн пригибает голову, позволяя снять сумку, и утвердительно моргает.

— Вот и хорошо, — поощрительно произносит Луи, как будто говорит с маленьким ребёнком, и перекидывает лямку сумки через плечо. — Опереться на меня ты не сможешь, увы, Суль ростом пока ещё не наградила, — неудачная шутка, которая раздражает его самого. — Если не сможешь идти — говори сразу же.

— Почему ты не ослаб?

— Забываетесь, император Ких. Я — целитель от рождения, и моим учителем был сам Юджи-Сирэль. А теперь, идёмте, нам нельзя терять ни минуты.

Идти… Ещё бы знать, куда идти. Луи держится рядом с Хорном настолько близко, насколько это возможно, чтобы, в случае чего, не дать тому разбить голову при падении. Позитивно. И… Попросив старшего Киха подождать его, юноша подбегает к алтарю, чтобы подобрать железный стакан и убедиться, что в нём были одни высохшие лепестки, которые уже давно превратились в труху.

— Мародёрствуешь? — спрашивает у него Хорн, когда младший Ких возвращается к нему, пряча в сумку стакан.

— Другого выбора нет.

Если к нему вернулось его дурацкое чувство юмора, значит, ещё не всё так плохо. Луи скрывает свою усмешку за покашливанием и ступает почти что нога в ногу с Хорном. Найти безопасное место в неизвестном месте — настоящее безумие. Всё это настоящее безумие! Но у них не было выбора. Он случайно опёрся на ту скалу, которая оказалась проходом, случайно схватился за Хорна, чтобы не упасть, случайно попались в ловушку… Вообще, если смотреть изначально, то старший Ких виноват, что они здесь оказались, потому что своим слежением испугал его. Да, в Академии обучали и пытались выработать стойкость к разным стрессовым ситуациям, к разным необычным ситуациям, но то была лишь теория, когда сейчас происходила практика. Скирос говорил, что за полгода они станут пофигистами ко всему, но Луи отчего-то казалось, что… преподаватели сделали глупость, поставив им полевую охоту на год раньше.

Храмы не отличались друг от друга: то же дерево или камень, те же колонны, те же алтари, один или два этажа. Различие состояло только в количестве оставшихся подношений и целостности свечей. С каждым новым храмом и без того медленный шаг Хорна становился медленней, более тяжёлым. Мужчина сильно хромал, ступая с каждым разом аккуратно и осмотрительно, чтобы не напрягать правую ногу и не показывать, как ему на самом деле плохо, но Луи видел и так настоящее состояние авеса.

Шестой храм оказывается разделён на две части — вторая комната такая же по размерам, как и первая с алтарём, только абсолютно пустая. Два небольших окошка были закрыты тряпками, от которых неприятно тянуло сыростью и гнилью и которые медленно покачивались из стороны в сторону под непонятно откуда взявшемуся сквозняком.

Луи помогает старшему Киху сесть на пол и облокотиться о стену подальше от окон — на всякий случай. Оставив сумку рядом с мужчиной, он выходит в алтарную, как обозвал для себя это место, и сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. Мародёрство, вандализм… Его поступок был оправдан. Луи ломает невысокий заборчик вокруг алтаря, что получается легко, но напрягает, потому что такая труха выгорит быстро, поднимается на второй этаж, где пол трещал под каждым шагом, из-за чего приходится действовать быстрее. Находятся низкие стулья, что лучше сохранились, находятся ткани… Луи не знал, как скоро они доберутся до выхода. Если выход вообще есть.

Вернувшись к Хорну и закрыв за собой дверь, что чудом не сломалась, когда юноша дёрнул её, Луи сооружает «пирамиду» из деревяшек и отыскивает в сумке один из четырёх тонких кристаллов, которыми каждого из них снабдила Академия. Слишком дорогие, чтобы вот так вот пользоваться направо и налево, но младший Ких не был готов сейчас сидеть не один час, разжигая костёр палку об палку. Поправив порванную ткань в центре «пирамиды», Луи разламывает кристалл, из которого высыпаются мелкие крупицы. Он впервые таким пользуется и… Пыль, стоит только ей соприкоснуться с тканью, моментально вспыхивает огненным столбом, и юноша успевает вовремя отпрыгнуть назад, чтобы не остаться без бровей и волос.

«Криворукий, но хоть костёр горит», — с осуждением думает Луи, смотря на пламя, что с удовольствием пожирало ткань и дерево, и чувствует на себе насмешливый взгляд от мужчины. Хоть ничего не говорит, а ведь мог, тогда бы завязалась ссора, опять бы стали оскорблять друг друга… То ли нити были смазаны чем-то серьёзным и Хорн сейчас умирал, или же понял, что лучше не придираться к тому, кто может помочь.

Воды у него не было, поэтому, использовав обеззараживающий настой для очистки найденной кружки, Луи решает использовать вместо неё противоядие, в котором растворит анальгетический порошок. Убийственная смесь, но если Хорн не кричал, когда на открытую рану выливал обеззараживающий настой, то и лихорадку осилит так, как будто просто перегрелся на солнце.

Соорудив поднос из широкой пластины, тоже деревянной, которая точно перегорит в считанные минуты, Луи ставит на неё кружку и достаёт нож, держа его в огне. Безопасность нужна всегда и везде, иначе умереть можно и от обычной кишечной палочки.

— Я никогда не слышал, что у целителей есть врождённая сила, — Хорну надоедает сидеть в молчании и поддаваться своей слабости.

— Ну, это своеобразная тайна — козырь в наших руках, — юноша пожимает плечами и лезвием ножа помешивает жидкость в кружке. — Простые царапины, малая концентрация ядов, лёгкая простуда — мы сами себя лечим, если всё не имеет критический характер.

— И ты не боишься выдавать не только свою слабость, но и всех остальных целителей?

— Слабость, — фыркнув, Луи не сдерживает улыбку. — Спросите об этом у любого целителя — и вам в лицо тут же ответят, что я рассказал. Мы, как остальные авесы, не делаем из нашей природы секрета, — положив нож на сумку, младший Ких уже привычно оттягивает рукав своего камзола, чтобы взяться за кружку, тепло которой чувствуется через плотную ткань манжета. — Наша регенерация, пусть и слабая, не является чем-то особенным и отличительным, потому что у всех авесов тоже существует регенерация в теле, пусть она и не связана с магическим ядром, — присев рядом с Хорном, юноша свободной рукой пытается оттянуть его рукав камзола. — Ну же, не делайте вид, что не понимаете, что нужно делать, — на что Хорн скептически выгибает бровь и забирает голыми пальцами кружку. — Что… Пониженный болевой порог?

— Я читал твою заметку про регенерацию печени, — старший Ких не отвечает на вопрос, но ждёт, чтобы лекарство в кружке остыло.

— О… Без Юджи-Сирэля не было бы её, и меня бы не слушали бы вовсе, — с долей смущения произносит Луи и садится рядом с мужчиной, смотря на мерно потрескивающий огонь.

— И что, её половина может восстановится без дополнительной силы?

— Конечно, — юноша дотрагивается пальцами до предплечья той руки Хорна, которая держала кружку. — Даже если треть останется, то и она сможет регенерировать, если придерживаться предписаний целителей. Та же кровь — она регенерирует почти что каждый день. Но давайте поговорим об этом, когда вам станет полегче.

Хорн ничего не отвечает, лишь залпом осушает кружку, которую отдаёт юноше. Луи не чувствовал в себе уверенности, уверенности в своих словах, потому что… нельзя на коленке состряпать универсальное и сильнодействующее лекарство, не зная абсолютно ничего из тех компонентов, которые попали в кровь. И попали ли вообще. Тяжело вздохнув, Луи упирается затылком в стену и прикрывает глаза, чтобы успокоиться и не поддаться новому витку паники. Нужно быть оптимистом и думать о хорошем — тогда точно несчастье обойдёт стороной… Или как там говорят пожилые люди?


	30. Глава 28. Дни забытого прошлого. Часть 3

Он не помнит, как заснул. Было тепло, было относительно спокойно, как будто лежал в своей кровати и зарылся с головой в одеяло. Сон был тревожным — Луи всё казалось, что за ним кто-то гонится, оплетает острыми струнами, которые не разрывают плоть, а проникают внутрь, чтобы пробиться до самых костей и стать вокруг них колючей проволокой. Кровоточить, пульсировать болью, гноить, но продолжать врастать дальше, чтобы стать одним целым.

Луи не вскакивает с криком, не задыхается, не пытается разорвать на себе невидимую проволоку. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на дымку перед собой. Веки болели и опухли, словно несколько дней не спал, раненые пальцы покалывало, как будто их подушечки покусывал хомяк, в желудке неприятно сжималось из-за пустоты. Сморгнув пелену, Луи с удивлением отмечает, что костёр до сих пор горел, и поворачивает голову в сторону Хорна, что так же сидел рядом с ним, упираясь спиной в стену, и спал. Вставал же… иначе бы найденные деревяшки не пропали бы сами собой.

Сколько он проспал? По ощущениям юноша не мог сказать точную цифру, по ощущениям всё было слишком ужасным. Конечно, Луи понимал, что его мозг занимается утрированием, что они смогут выбраться из этого каменного мешка, но… без крыльев? Раненые? И неизвестно, что их ждёт ещё. Может, стоило послушаться самого себя и остаться у того входа, через который они попали в это место? Слова Хорна были разумными со всех сторон, однако паника, от которой так и остался назойливый червячок, не давала расслабиться и спокойно согласиться с авесом.

Тяжело вздохнув, Луи уже собирается закрыть глаза и отдохнуть (так же сильно устал от ничего не делания), раз уж Хорн ещё не проснулся, как за окном раздаётся какое-то ворчание. Юноша хмурится, задерживает дыхание, чтобы прислушаться к происходящему вне храма, однако в ответ раздаётся только тишина. Он не отвлекается на неё, не верит, наученный горьким опытом, и его подозрения оправдываются — новое ворчание кажется более близким и не таким пугающим, как показалось в первый раз. Слышал уже такое и не раз.

Луи поворачивает голову в сторону окна, где уголок ткани отгибается и в комнатку заглядывает маленькая лисья серая безволосая головка с большими чёрными глазами-гвоздиками. Ких долго привыкал к здешнему виду фей, которые не были полноценно добрыми и не разбрасывались никакой пыльцой. Её вовсе не было в том понимании, которое укоренилось у Луи ещё на Земле. «Пыльца» фей добывалась из их крыльев — метод убийства никто не отменял, как и перемалывание их стрекозьих крыльев в порошок, который часто добавляли в дурманящие средства.

Фея осматривает комнатку, крутит своей головой и замирает, замечая, что она не одна и её видят. Луи старается не двигаться, потому что прекрасно помнил слова Мэдриля о их враждебности, если им что-то не понравится, но… надежда. Да, надежда на то, что сможет найти общий язык с этим представителем Теней. Фея что-то снова заворчала, по-другому Луи не мог никак описать этот звук, выглянула наружу, после чего залетела внутрь.

Все крылья имели одну и ту же функцию — перемещение. В них не могло быть чего-то другого и какого-то особенного аспекта, только вид отличался. Луи с интересом рассматривал переливающиеся радугой две пары крыльев за спиной феи, которая спустилась с окна на пол недалеко от него. Подойдёт ли? Тень, словно слыша его мысли, что-то негромко ворчит, вопросительно, и делает шажок к юноше, что старался не двигаться вовсе.

Не спугнуть и не вызвать агрессию. Луи отчего-то думается, что, возможно, эта фея не видела в своей жизни никого из авесов, возможно, она жила всё это время здесь и не выбиралась на поверхность. Но если есть жизнь здесь, пусть и такая, значит и они не пропадут, смогут найти пропитание… Ких чуть ли не бьёт себя по лбу, вспоминая, что на дне сумки у него остались ещё те кукурузные лепёшки, которые он, да будет прощён, забрал из дома Тэн-Щара, чтобы было что есть. Пять или шесть штук должно было остаться.

Стараясь не разбудить Хорна и одновременно с этим не спугнуть фею, юноша медленно придвигается ближе к костру, на что Тень всё же замирает и подозрительно смотрит на него. Примирительно подняв руки, не зная, понимают его или нет, Луи притягивает к себе сумку и почти что зарывается в неё с головой. Плохо, что нет воды, потому что лепёшки слишком сухие, пусть и были довольно воздушными. Негромко звеня флаконами и баночками, отодвигая их в сторону, чтобы не мешались, Ких замирает, стоит только краем глаза заметить движение у своей ноги, и медленно поворачивает голову в сторону.

Фея, заслышав и завидев что-то интересное, и поняв, что ей ничего плохого не сделают, более смело подошла к авесу и даже дотронулась своими ручками до лямки сумки, то сжимая, то разжимая её. Луи улыбается Тени, когда та поднимает взгляд на него, и возвращается к своим вещам, всем видом показывая, что всё нормально и опасности нет никакой. На дне находится синий клетчатый кусок ткани, который юноша развязывает и берёт одну лепёшку, что была размером с его ладонь. Фея заинтересовано, намного больше, чем в самом начале, подходит вплотную к нему и упирается ручками в его колено.

— Пахнет? — с улыбкой и негромко спрашивает Луи, на что получает такое же вопросительное ворчание и взгляд глаз-гвоздиков. — Держи.

Разломив лепёшку на две части, Ких отдаёт одну половину феи, которая с сомнением забирает дар и подносит к своему лицу, чтобы понюхать. Сам Луи подносит свою половину лепёшки к носу и вдыхает на полную грудь. Кукуруза, мёд. Фея, высунув язык, кончиком пробует лепёшку, после чего трясёт своими крылышками и высоко поёт всего пару секунд. Красиво, однако всё внимание через пару секунд переходит на окно, где вновь отогнулась ткань и влетела ещё одна фея. Она что-то заворчала, приземлившись рядом со своей сестрой… братом… соплеменником, который пытался разорвать полученную добычу на две части, но, потерпев неудачу, смело протягивает свою добычу авесу и так же высоко поёт. Улыбнувшись, Луи помогает Теням и отдаёт обратно лепёшку, половину из которой фея отдаёт другой фее.

С каждым можно найти общий язык, даже если это Тень, просто нужно уметь. Луи старался откусывать от своей половины маленькие кусочки — чаще и обман. Может, желудок поверит, что он насытился, по крайней мере — мозг точно должен поверить. Он не знал сколько они пробудут здесь, а есть ещё Хорн, который есть в два раза больше его, если не в четыре, ведь, как никак, взрослый мужчина и метаболизм у него куда выше.

Обмануть организм половиной лепёшки не получается, совсем, но Луи идёт на радикальные меры, прокусывая щеку с внутренней стороны до крови. Может, хоть так забьёт желание поесть. Ких переводит взгляд на фей, отмечая, что та, которая прилетела позже, более хрупкая и имела более выраженную грудную клетку, что наталкивает юношу на мысли о самке. Логично… а его мысли становятся до абсурдного смешными и нелепыми.

Самец, решив, что будет так разделять их, съедает первым свою половину, и подлетает вверх, чтобы опуститься на ногу Луи и попытаться взять его руку в свои ручки. Луи помогает, поднимая ладонь, и Тень с любопытством то разводит, то сводит ему пальцы, ощупывает их, нюхает и что-то ворчит. Жаль, что он не может понимать их, потому что самка отвечает что-то.

Он сидел у костра до того момента, пока тот не перегорел и не оставил после себя одни тлеющие угли. Луи пытался выпустить крылья — они чувствовались так же, как и всегда чувствовались при напряжении плеч, но что-то мешало выйти им, мешало коже в сантиметре от лопаток раскрыться, пусть зуд и присутствовал. Феи рядом бесились, по-другому юноша не мог это назвать, — они притащили откуда-то тоненькие ветки и сражались друг с другом, словно на мечах, пытаясь развеселить Киха. Эмпаты? Луи не был готов утверждать такое так смело, однако они стали «биться» лишь тогда, когда юноша внутренне расстроился из-за невозможности освободить крылья.

Подушечки пальцев до сих пор покалывало неприятно, но стоило только избавиться от перевязки, как спокойствие расцветает бутоном. Небольшие линии, тонкие, кожа почти затянулась и Луи думает о том, что всё не настолько ужасно, как могло быть. Для него. Даже чувство голода забилось кровью.

— Убей их.

Раздаётся настолько неожиданно, что Ких подпрыгивает на месте, тем самым пугая фей, которые, бросив свои «мечи», спешно скрылись за ногой юноши. Хорн… Хорн сидел всё так же, как и до этого, лишь с неприкрытой злобой и отвращением смотрел туда, где скрылись Тени.

— Убей, — повторяет мужчина и кладёт руку себе на пояс, сжимая невидимую рукоять меча. — Где мои ножны? — хмурый взгляд поднимается на лицо Луи.

— Рядом с моими, — он кивает головой в сторону бывшего костра, у которого лежало двое мечей. — И убивать я никого не буду. Вы пугаете их своим взглядом и словами.

— Больно уж они понимают, — брови сильнее сходятся на переносице мужчины, когда феи начинают что-то ворчать друг другу. — Это Тени. Тебя обучали убивать их. Так расправься с ними, сейчас же.

— При всём моём уважении, император Ких, — ядовито тянет Луи и поворачивает голову в сторону фей, виновато улыбаясь им и позволяя взять себя за пальцы, чтобы показать, что он ничего им не сделает, — но ваши взгляды слишком стары, чтобы жить в новое время. Нам не дозволено убивать всех Теней, тем более, по прихоти чей-то. Тем более, я склоняюсь к тому, что народ Тёмного Мира более разумный, чем мы привыкли считать, может, умнее даже нас.

— Феи — это красная метка.

— Они вам ничего не сделают. Можете не бояться, — младший Ких насмешливо смотрит на Хорна, возвращая ему его же недавнюю колкость.

Убивать лишь потому, что так захотел какой-то там император — глупость, и потакать такому Луи не будет. Пусть и ждёт его казнь за слова и поступки, пусть изгонят из Академии, но не будет он бросаться на живое существо лишь из-за стереотипов и из-за того, что оно не похоже на них.

Хорн молчит. Молчит долго, но не менее агрессивно, чем со словами. Конечно, его понять можно, потому что было получено такое воспитание с детства, ему, как и многим другим, вбивалась в голову одна простая истина: Тени — зло. Возможно, Луи, настоящий Луифэль, если бы не умер и не отдал ему своё тело, то думал бы так же и бил всех не-авесов направо и налево, если, конечно же, смог бы попасть на обучение в Академию, но… он не такой. Он!

Вздохнув, юноша мягко отбирает свою руку у фей, которые уже более спокойно, но всё так же настороженно, смотрели на старшего Киха, и поднимается на ноги. Ноги занемели от долго сидения в одной позе и стоило только потянуться до хруста в пояснице, как с губ слетает стон блаженства. Пару раз согнуть и разогнуть ноги по очереди, присесть и развернуться, сталкиваясь глазами с тёмным взглядом, в котором было что-то нехорошее. Пусть злиться, если так хочет. Луи подходит к Хорну, игнорируя его взгляд и более не обращая на него должного внимания, и опускается на колени рядом с ним.

— Я проверю порезы. Будет больно — ткань присохла к крови, но вы сможете пережить это.

На что старший Ких фыркает и его взгляд становится более насмешливым, но не находит никакого отклика от юноши. Луи не был дураком, поэтому… как же тяжело ему было просто молчать. Он отмечает, что в который раз за эти часы слишком близко к Хорну, слишком много трогает его. Выберутся отсюда и более никогда не будет видеться со старшим Кихом. Нет! Ему и этого раза хватило.

Пальцы аккуратно разводят края порваной штанины и подцепляют край окровавленной ткани, медленно разматывая её. Верхние слои отходят легко, как будто вовсе не пропитались кровью, но чем ближе к коже, тем тяжелее те отходили друг от друга. Стараясь не дёргать ткань и не трогать пальцами кожу, Луи миллиметр за миллиметром отрывает «полоску» с кровавой корочкой. Воспалённые края, влажные от лимфы, но крови и гноя нет, что радует.

Юноша подаётся вперёд, почти что полностью прижимаясь к Хорну, и заводит ему руки за шею. Неловко под взглядом, что так близко к нему, но Луи старается не думать об этом. Поспешно сорвав то, что осталось от его плаща, он отстраняется от мужчины и, взяв заранее подготовленный нож, разрезает ткань на полоски. Ему ничего не говорят, да и не сказали бы, потому что собственная жизнь куда важнее. Луи перевязывает ногу Хорна, стараясь не особо сильно перетягивать, ведь неизвестно, когда авес захочет остановиться на этот раз, и ему приходится пододвинуться ближе, чтобы оголить шею мужчины.

Снова медленно, снова не желая (странно, что не хочет причинить боль, даже малую, тому, кто его бесит) сделать хуже, миллиметр за миллиметром, пока внутри него не становится пусто. Всего на пару секунд, что отображается на лице, а после возгорается цветком огня непонимания и шока, которые быстро переходят в осознание. Сукровица. Нарывы. И больше влаги, от которой ткань в руке неприятно липнет к ладони.

— Всё настолько ужасно? — Хорн не сводил взгляда с лица младшего Киха.

— Здесь и порезы были глубже, — слабое оправдание.

— Луи.

По спине пробегают мурашки и юноша поднимает взгляд вверх. Тон Хорна был без привычной злобы, без грубости, без… как-то мягко, из-за чего не верится, что перед ним старший Ких. Он не знает, что ответить, потому что авес и так понимает по его лицу, взгляду, поджатым губам и промакивает шею Хорна и без того влажной тканью. У него нет ничего, что может помочь при таких случаях, и не найдёт среди сотни храмов ничего, что было бы моложе его. Даже тканей лишних нет, чтобы каждые два часа делать перевязки. Собрав волосы Хорна, чтобы промокнуть рану сзади на шее, юноша возвращается к порезу с левой стороны, где кожа обрела большую отёчность и более синюшный цвет, по сравнению с другими участками. Нельзя делать то, что делает! Нельзя! Но Луи берёт лоскут от плаща и обматывает шею, закрывая рану и не затягивая ткань совсем.

— Я понял, что вы нарочно сдерживаетесь и не показываете, насколько вам больно, но не делайте это сейчас, во вред себе, — младший Ких тяжело вздыхает. — У вас пошло нагноение и мне нужно знать, как вы себя чувствуете.

— Я чувствую пульс в горле, — после негромкого молчания произносит Хорн. — И несильную слабость.

— Хорошо, — скорей для самого себя, и Луи опускает голову вниз, но сразу же притягивает к себе сумку. — У меня остались кукурузные лепёшки. Будете?

— Ты сам ел? — вопрос, который удивляет юношу больше, чем тон, на что он утвердительно кивает головой, теряясь окончательно. — Думаю, их не так много у тебя, поэтому ещё пару часов потерпеть без еды я смогу.

Не хочет, как хочет. Уговаривать не будет, потому что всё и так как-то… ненормально. Луи знает, что оставаться в этом храме дольше — ухудшать состояние Хорна, но он даёт ему ещё немного посидеть и перевести дыхание, примириться с болью и не обращать на неё должного внимания. Окровавленные куски ткани падают на угли, начиная медленно тлеть, и юноша бросает взгляд на притихших фей, что внимательно наблюдали за ними. Удивительно, что Хорн более ничего не говорил по поводу их присутствия, как будто слова младшего Киха действительно возымели такой превосходный эффект.

Феи… Самец замечает, что на него уже несколько секунд пристально смотрят, не моргая, и подлетает к Луи, снова кладя ручки на его колено. Подбодрить хочет? Хорошая помощь… Авес загорается идеей, совершенно безумной и вряд ли выполнимой, но он вновь берёт нож, рукоятью которого выгребает из углей белую труху, чтобы сделать себе довольно большое поле для «общения».

— Мы здесь, — Луи рисует рукоятью ножа гору и указывает на неё, на что феи заинтересованно смотрят на нарисованное. — Нам нужен выход, — арка, из которой прочь от горы стремится линия. — Вы можете нас проводить к выходу?

— Ты ударился головой? — явно не одобряя его поступка, спрашивает старший Ких.

— Не мешайте, — отмахивается от него юноша. — Выход. Уйти. Не быть здесь, — повторяет Луи и снова упирается рукоятью ножа в нарисованную арку.

Феи смотрят на рисунок, самец поднимает голову, смотрит на юношу, после чего поворачивается к самке и что-то ворчит ей. Поняли? Должны. Просто должны, потому что он даже нарисовал. Разговор Теней затягивается, переходит на более высокие тона и самка бьёт своего партнёра кулачком по голове, не мало удивляя авесов. Семейные разборки… но Луи не задумывается об этом, ведь самка поднимается в воздух и, подлетев к нему, хватается пальцами за ворот его камзола, начиная тянуть его за собой.

Неужели? Бросив победный взгляд на Хорна, который на это закатывает глаза, юноша поднимается на ноги и идёт за феей, что не переставала тянуть его. К окну. Поджав губы, юный Ких выставляет руку перед самкой, из-за чего та врезается в ладонь и виснет на его пальцах, вопросительно ворча. Луи не успевает ничего сказать, как самец тут же подаёт голос и подлетает к Тени, показывая ручками себе за спину. Луи отпускают и летят к закрытой двери, у которой останавливаются, чтобы зазывающе махнуть им руками.

Удача и на его стороне… это странно. Юный Ких моментально подхватывается на ноги, перекидывая лямку сумки через плечо и закрепляя две пары ножен у себя на поясе. Пусть тяжело, но он не может отдать всё Хорну, тому и без этого хватает сейчас проблем.

— Давайте, они покажут нам выход, — подойдя к мужчине, Луи помогает тому подняться на ноги.

— И ты в этом так уверен? — скептически спрашивает старший Ких, стараясь не опираться на юношу.

— Разве у нас есть выбор?

По сути, выбор есть всегда, но им двоим не особо хотелось останавливать его в пользу Многоликого. Решив, что-то, что происходит в этой горе — останется здесь, Луи придерживает мужчину и неспешно идёт к двери. Не думать о том, что их могут привести куда-то не туда, ведь было сомнительно, что феи вовсе поняли то, что он пытался объяснить.

Дверь открывается с опаской, потому что за границей комнаты могут быть и другие Тени, менее дружелюбные, чем феи. Луи не знал, сколько они спали, не знал, сколько вообще прошло времени, но ему уже надоел лёгкий воздух, надоело светло-зелёное свечение от «светлячков», надоела тишина сотни мёртвых храмов, надоели храмы. Как хочется на поверхность, под солнце, что столь ненавидимое им было, хочется почувствовать ветер, который более тяжело ложится на плечи и треплет волосы.

Охотники за реликвиями были бы рады, попав на их место, ведь столько лет настоящая Руда стояла нетронутой никем, всё осталось таким же, как и было. Почти. Только время берёт своё и… Луи казалось, что они здесь всё же не первые. И дело не в Тенях, чья энергетика не ощущалась вовсе и не могла ощущаться как таковая, потому что внутреннее «наполнение» что у них, что у авесов — одинаковое. Среди эти храмов было что-то другое, что проникало в голову и не давало здраво мыслить, что-то более опасное, чем феи. Намного.

Они вновь ступают на мост, который всё дальше ведёт их от того места, где они спустились сюда. Феи летели перед ними, выписывали в воздухе спирали и не переставали что-то обсуждать, почти каждые пять минут бросая взгляды назад, чтобы проверить, что за ними идут. Намного разумней, чем о них отзываются и пишут, возможно, даже умнее их самих, и в мире Теней всё намного сильнее развито, чем здесь.

Всё чаще Луи стал ловить за собой, что ему интересно было бы войти в тьму и посмотреть, как же там проходит жизнь. Иметь такие мысли уже означало стать отступником. Откровенно говоря, юноша не понимал, почему. Были же авесы, которые спокойно поклонялись Селене, но всё равно считали, что мир Теней, пусть и был создан Луной, теперь находится под рукой Миноса. Откуда они взяли, что Минос там король, если вовсе нельзя проникать в то «царство»? Однако, это вовсе не меняет того факта, что Луи хотелось попасть в мир Теней, чтобы изучить его.

За их спинами остаётся два новых храма, как они сворачивают в противоположную сторону от центра, куда им нужно… куда Хорн предполагал, чтобы они шли, но, может, Тени поняли, что он хотел им сказать. Луи старался не думать о том, куда они в итоге придут, старался не думать и том, что до сих приобнимает мужчину за талию, пока тот перекинул руку через его плечо, чтобы не упасть из-за слабости в ногах. Слишком близко и… и реагирует так, как будто на самом деле ему не больше, чем шестнадцать. Хорн молчал, не высказывал ничего по тому поводу, что они слушаются фей, ведь прекрасно понимал, что, возможно, это единственный их шанс на спасение.

Новый храм, в который влетают Тени, оказывается без крыши и со странными белыми крупицами на полу, что напоминает снег. Подозрения становятся сильнее, когда их зовут в дальний угол, где разместилась арка, что открывала вид на тёмный проём. И ни единого источника света оттуда…

— Ты уверен? — с долей сомнения спрашивает Хорн.

— Нет. Но вы сами говорили, что у нас нет большого выбора.

После относительного света темнота в проёме казалась слишком чёрной, из-за чего Луи сначала ощупывает пол перед собой ногой, после чего медленно ступает на ступеньку, предупреждая о каждой Хорна. Кажется, всё же они свернули куда-то не туда, однако ворчание фей, что разносилось эхом, говорило о правильности. Снова лестница, которая ведёт их ниже… Не нравилось, особенно когда обернулся и не увидел свет в проходе, не увидел сам проход, через который они прошли.

Лестница не уходила спиралью вниз, она была прямой и плавно спускалась. На каждую ступень приходилось два мелких шажка, становилось заметно прохладней, из-за чего хотелось сильнее запахнуть камзол. Выход на поверхность — это не спуск вниз, однако стоит только свету показаться вдалеке, как у Луи настроение вновь смотрит в сторону оптимизма. Оптимизм с привкусом разочарования, когда, неосознанно ускорив шаг, всё рушится о прозрачную стену реальности. Нет никакого выхода, нет никакого спасения и идти за теми существами, которые вовсе не понимают ни слова — самый тупейший поступок.

Они выходят на каменную, кто бы сомневался, площадку, которую окружала темнота, что развеивалась голубоватыми всполохами воды впереди, где к ней подходил плавный спуск берега. В обрыв, дно которого не виднелось и в которое хотелось прыгнуть, чтобы окончательно всё закончить, стекала вода с приподнятых острых камней, которые ограждали своеобразное озеро. Оно разбивалось о скалу и пополнялось небольшим водопадом, от которого не раздавалось ни единого звука.

— Нет… Нет! — не сдерживается Луи и, отпустив авеса, за два шага подходит к Теням, которые приземлились у кромки воды. — Выход! Выход нужно, а не это!

Незримое давление на плечи усиливается, поднимает на поверхность злость от бессилия. Луи сжимает кулаки до боли, пытаясь «отрезвить» себя, ведь если кто и виноват, то только он. Тень поднимает голову и показывает сложить руки лодочкой.

— Чудесно. Просто чудесно, — младший Ких устало выдыхает и сбрасывает на каменный пол сумку. — Можете смеяться.

— По крайней мере, это не самое ужасное, что могло бы случиться.

Но голос Хорна звенит от скрываемой злости. Вздохнув, юноша кладёт мечи к сумке и подходит ближе к озеру. Вода была настолько прозрачная, что можно было рассмотреть гладкое дно, которое переливалось голубоватыми всполохами из-за отражающегося света «светлячков». Феи вновь начинают ворчать, после чего самец хватает Луи за штанину и дёргает, призывая к вниманию. Хватит, один раз уже послушал, но юноша смотрит на Теней, которые сначала указывают на пальцы, а потом опускают их в воду. Да-да, он попьёт, понял, не дурак, но феи продолжали то поднимать, то опускать руки обратно в воду.

Достало. Младший Ких опускается на колени, лишь бы только от него отстали, и опускает руки в озеро. Холод пробирает почти что до костей, из-за чего хочется почти сразу отстраниться, уйти, но кожу почти сразу же начинает покалывать от разливающегося тепла. Нормальная реакция, лишь более быстрая, чем должна была… Самец забирается в воду и с трудом тянет за ткань, что обматывала раненые пальцы юноши. Абсурд, это всё полнейший абсурд, которому он потворствует. Луи отгоняет от себя фею, что выплывает из воды и сам избавляется от перевязки. Припухшие подушечки пальцев, кровавая корка. Что-то должно произойти? Или подразумевалось, что нельзя никакую ткань в воду засовывать?

Как же он устал. Вся атмосфера настоящей Руды давила на сознание, сводила с ума, не давала нормально думать. Луи шумно выдыхает и уже собирается забрать руку, как краснота вокруг порезов становится меньше, как пульсация, отдающая болью, исчезает. Да ладно, им же не может так удача улыбаться… снова.

— Раздевайтесь, — юноша поднимается на ноги и поворачивается лицом к Хорну, сталкиваясь с его непонимающим взглядом своим. — Да сдались вы мне голым, — тихо бурчит Луи, опуская голову вниз, но почти сразу же возвращает взгляд на мужчину. — Вода, кажется, ускоряет регенерацию. Вам сейчас это нужно.

— Поможешь?

Без намёков. Простая просьба того, кто ранен и с трудом держится на ногах. Но отчего-то Луи чувствует неловкость от одного слова. Мысленно дав себе подзатыльник, юноша подходит к старшему Киху и с новой просьбой помогает ему сесть, чтобы нормально снять сапоги. Немного радует, что Хорн сам справляется с камзолом и рубашкой, что сам расстёгивает ремень, и юноше нужно только стянуть брюки. Он старается не рассматривать, но взгляд неосознанно скользит по телу авеса, отмечая, что бока так же, как и у него самого, покрыты синими перьями, которые сходятся внизу живота и останавливаются лишь на лобке.

Поспешно отведя глаза, стоит только понять, что его взгляд заметили, и встаёт на ноги, игнорируя кривую усмешку Хорна, чтобы помочь подняться авесу. Горячий. Его кожа была слишком горячей и мышцы столь твёрдые, что юношу берёт зависть. Он помогает старшему Киху дойти до воды, где позволяет ему самому зайти глубже, и раздевается сам. Зачем? Вот зачем ему лезть в озеро, словно Хорн сам не справится?

Стоит только подойти к кромке озера и позволить воде облизать щиколотки, как Луи поднимает голову и находит взглядом Хорна, который уже доплыл до скалы, по которой бежал водопад, и прижал к ней руку. Кончики тёмных волос разошлись кругом вокруг мужчины, ткань на его шее возымела розоватые разводы, которые некрасиво контрастировали с кожей. Стеснения, как такового, не было, душевые в Академии не закрывали их тел, однако Луи почувствовал его сейчас, когда мужчина обернулся и осмотрел его. Как-то… Поёжившись, юноша поспешно заходит в воду, стараясь не вздрагивать и не выбежать обратно из-за холода, от которого тело почти что берёт судорогой.

— Вам лучше снять повязки, — произносит Луи и замирает, когда вода доходит ему до груди.

Луи не знал, поможет ли, есть ли что-то в этой воде целебное или это просто то, что он хочет видеть, чтобы не разочаровываться вновь. Утратив интерес к Хорну, почти, юноша глубоко вдыхает и сгибает ноги в коленях, уходя под воду с головой. Если вода не поможет залечить раны, так хоть освежит и избавит от жажды.

Звука нет. Лишь переливающееся чувство давления на барабанные перепонки, которое заменяет звук. Задержанного воздуха всегда хватало лишь на скромные двадцать семь секунд, но и этим Луи наслаждается. Он опускается на дно, садится и подтягивает к себе ноги, осматриваясь вокруг настолько, насколько может и насколько позволяют волосы. Темнота гладкого камня, что стал таковым из-за многолетней силы воды, переливалась всеми оттенками синего, от светлого до почти что чёрного, расслабляя и даря умиротворение. Он чувствовал, как небольшой водопад разбивался о поверхность озера, и юноше казалось, что с каждой секундой, по мере того, как лёгкие начинало жечь, он начинает чувствовать удары капель на своей коже.

Больно. Луи отталкивается от дна и поспешно всплывает, хватая ртом воздух и закрывая глаза. И всё же, прохладней, чем было для одной руки. Юноша быстро дышит, утирает глаза тыльной стороной руки, чтобы на ресницах не оставалась тяжесть капель, и крупно вздрагивает, резко отшатываясь назад и почти что уходя с головой под воду вновь. Чужая рука ложится ему на поясницу, подхватывает и прижимает к твёрдому телу. Луи обдаёт жаром и он каменеет, стоит только столкнуться с ореховыми глазами, которые смотрели прямо и без единой эмоции. Слишком близко, из-за чего мысли вылетают из головы, заставляя растерянно смотреть в глаза Хорна. Щёки затрагивает едва заметный румянец — светло-розовый, из-за бледности кожи.

— Вы снова пугаете меня, — совсем тихо произносит юноша.

— Я подплыл не так уж и не незаметно, — голос старшего Киха кажется слишком низким, но Луи списывает всё на то, что он сел из-за прохлады воды. — Что с шеей?

— О… а-а, шея…

Волнение и смущение не способствует хорошей мыслительной деятельности, как и столь крепкое, горячее тело рядом, как и рука, что продолжала лежать на пояснице столь мягко, чтобы не согнуть перья, но твёрдо, дабы помочь держаться над водой. Нервно облизав губы, Луи опускает взгляд на шею, где были всё такие же красные порезы с воспалёнными краями отмирающей кожи… Мысли обрываются, стоит только понять, что цвет появился там, где были бледность и синева, и никакого нагноения нет.

— Намного лучше, — он не задумывается о том, что делает, и поднимает руку, чтобы кончиками пальцев дотронуться до кожи чуть ниже ран, и почти сразу же одёргивает её. — Эм… Думаю, нужно продолжить поиски выхода.

Луи вырывается, его не удерживают, и плывёт к берегу, стараясь отдышаться и избавиться от смущения. Как и от ощущений чужого тела, с которым было так легко и комфортно.


	31. Глава 29. Дни забытого прошлого. Часть 4

Хорн стал выглядеть куда лучше и почти не хромал. Луи это радовало, конечно же радовало, потому что ему не нравилось, что более сильный, чем он, союзник был ранен и с трудом передвигался. По крайней мере, юноша хотел думать только об этом, радоваться об этом, да только мысли вились вокруг того, что старший Ких фактически обнимал его, прижимал к себе. Голое тело к голому. Да, гормональные всплески для шестнадцати лет — это нормально и не важно, что на самом деле тебе уже давно за сорок и что за свои две жизни ты видел столько, что позавидует каждый, но, почему-то, данное было слишком волнительным.

Когда они поднимаются наверх, возвращаясь к храму без крыши, то феи, махнув им руками совершенно осознанно, взывают вверх, к каменному небу, и полностью скрываются. Луи ещё долго стоит и смотрит туда, где перестал видеть мелкие точки, чувствуя слабую печаль по поводу того, что он сам не может распахнуть крылья и так же взлететь вверх, где точно был выход. Его окликают, разрывая мысли о несбыточном в данный момент, и юноша нагоняет Хорна.

По лицу мужчины было тяжело что-либо сказать, но младший Ких видит его интерес и заметное разочарование, которое трогает глаза цвета ореха. Странно, что он стал так быстро различать что-то… что связано с авесом, ведь прошло не так уж и много времени. Или много, а из-за того, что они под землёй — время исказилось? Да и спали, наверно, долго, что точно не пошло им на руку. Но Луи знал только одно, чувствовал, как медленно сходит с ума, и мало что начинает выводить его из этого состояния.

— Я не знал, что Воинам Многоликого дозволено носить медальоны, — Хорн решает разрушить молчание, которое, видимо, напрягало и его.

— Это Рик-те-Хгар, — на удивление, юноша отвечает с большим удовольствием, чем сделал бы это пару часов назад.

— Они же были все утрачены, — старший Ких с едва заметным удивлением смотрит на Луи. — Откуда у тебя частица искры Феникса?

— Чуть больше четырёх лет назад в Сент-Леруа была ярмарка на Равноденствие. Там был торг… лавка из Восточных Земель, который и продал мне медальон.

— Если бы в моих землях был такой артефакт, то он был бы зарегистрирован и, тем более, не продавался бы на какой-то ярмарке.

— Так уж всё вы и знаете, — Луи недовольно морщит нос.

— Это не игрушка и не обычная побрякушка, а довольно сильный медальон, который имеет свою душу и разум. Такое не может продаваться, не отслеживаясь никем.

— Почему вы считаете, что этот Рик…

— Потому что в противном случае не дали бы ребёнку привязать к себе медальон. Думаешь, как он до сих пор защищает тебя? Отнимает твою силу, сливается с искрой Феникса и создаёт защитный барьер.

— Я… я не знал. Мне никто об этом не говорил.

— А ты спрашивал?

Нет. Он не спрашивал, поэтому все и думали, что он знает о таком. Но тогда почему сразу же не забрали, чтобы не привязался Рик-те-Хгар к нему? Безумие. Чем больше думал, тем больше не понимал, что творится вокруг него. Луи заходит в ту степь, от которой разит заговором, и понимает, что начинает сходить с ума.

Храмы. Слишком много храмов и с каждым новым казалось, что стены сужаются, давят на психику, давят на всё тело! Луи никогда не страдал на клаустрофобию, да и пространство не было столь замкнутым, как должно быть при этом страхе, но ему было не по себе. Очень сильно не по себе. И если бы храмы были разными! Все одинаковые — дерево, камень, алтарь, свечи и почти что превратившиеся в труху подношения.

Луи казалось, что в подземном Руде намного больше храмов, чем сотня, потому что они всё никак не могли дойти до того центра, над которым светило ненастоящее светло-зелёное солнце. Конечно, когда только зашли, то были на возвышении, конечно, если бы были крылья… Слишком много «конечно», от которого начинает тошнить.

Они молчали, что было не странно. У них не было никакой общей темы, у них не было ничего, что можно было бы обсудить, и как бы не хотелось спросить что-то про свою… про мать этого тела, про отца, но он не осмеливался. Сам сказал ещё год назад, если даже уже не больше, что не хочет иметь ничего общего с семьёй Ких, так что сейчас, наверное, было бы не слишком хорошо нарушать свои же слова. Но кололось… и хочется, и колется. Когда с новым храмом ничего не меняется, когда обзор остаётся таким же и они не продвинулись, визуально, ближе хоть на пару сантиметров к «сердцевине» настоящей Руды (им просто нужно добраться до точки отправления, финальной, с которой станет легче), то терпение у Луи лопается, словно переполненный кислородом воздушный шар. В последнее время у юноши не хватало этого пресловутого терпения, которому Олеорд учил его, почти что дрессировал, потому что «это тебе пригодится в жизни»… Пригодилось. Если бы было.

— Я могу кое-что спросить? — всё же произносит Луи и, не получив никакого ответа, собирается с силами. — Что вы знаете о моём рождении?

Такое же молчание, как и в первый раз. Юноша не понимает — это из-за того, что ему не хотят отвечать вовсе, или обдумывают, что говорить, а что нет. Отчего-то, Луи хотел верить в то, что Хорн не промолчит, а ответит ему и ответит правдоподобно. Относительно правдоподобно, ведь только мужчина знал истину данной тайны. Даже Олеорд, пусть каким бы не был умным, не мог ведать то, что было под грифом «секретно».

— Мэлифель была двоюродной сестрой моего отца, — сухо говорит Хорн. — Отец отдал ей Синие Долины — вторая по размерам провинция после Уюды. Она должна была заключить брак с представителем Западных Земель, чтобы мы, наконец, вышли на более широкий рынок, но она понесла от своего нукера. Когда отец узнал, то, естественно, был в бешенстве и всё, что после вошло в историю — фальшь. Не больше, — авес замолкает, словно желает подобрать более подходящие и мягкие слова. — Отец заключил под стражу Джагора, но тот сумел как-то сбежать и до сих пор о нём никаких известий не слышно. Мэлифель тоже была заключена в своих комнатах, когда её перевезли в Уюду, до родов — всё же отец не хотел переступать грань, пусть как бы не был в ярости. Он пообещал ей, что не тронет её и ребёнка, если тот родится полностью здоровым и достойным представлять род Кихов. Но во время родов Мэлифель отдала Многоликому свою душу, а ребёнок был подобен гоминиду. Он хотел убить тебя, но моя матушка убедила его не принимать такой грех и просто сослать тебя подальше. Король Кхгар помог без лишнего шума переправить тебя в Сент-Леруа и весь Мир забыл о твоём существовании, как и о том, что Мэлифель когда-то была беременна и умерла во время родов, а не от болезни.

— А я… Почему я не такой, как вы? — вопрос Луи удивляет мужчину, который ожидал негодования и злости на правду. — Ну, я в том смысле, что вы стандартный представитель павлинов, а я какое-то белое пятно.

— Мэлифель была белым павлином, Джагор — фазан, поэтому у тебя и есть красные перья.

В принципе, ничего особенного и такого, что само бы не предугадывалось. Луи глубоко вдыхает и ловит себя на том, что не чувствует никаких эмоций по этому поводу. Возможно, если бы попал в детское тело и прожил больше в Мире, то негодовал бы больше и устроил бы какой-то скандал, чтобы сказать в очередной раз, какая семья Кихов ужасная и лицемерна, не желающая пятнать свою репутацию. Всё и так понятно и ужасно, чтобы что-то говорить по этому поводу.

Очередной храм, в который они заходят, выглядит более свежо, по сравнению с другими — пыли меньше, свечи целые, ткани в подношениях не истлевшие и не покрыты дырами. Юношу настораживает такой вид, что, кажется, разделяется у него на пару с Хорном, из-за чего мужчина достаёт из своих ножей, отвоёванных у Луи почти что с боем, и проверяет остриём плиты перед собой. Горький опыт, который повторять совершенно не хотелось из-за того, что возвращаться обратно к озеру — слишком далеко и бессмысленно, когда можно перестраховаться. Младший Ких шёл нога в ногу за авесом, не желая сделать оплошность, очередную, и снова почувствовать, но уже не только пальцами, а всем телом, как яд пробирается под кожу и пожирает мышцы.

Неспешно, медленно, ведь сейчас они уж точно никуда не спешат. Луи отвлекается на длинные полосы на деревянных колоннах, что стояли почти у самого выхода, как будто кто-то нарочно сидел и вырезал их ножом — по три не особо длинных почти что друг напротив друга. Если бы здесь водились какие-то более страшные существа, чем феи, то их бы уже давно заметили, поэтому… не когти, нет. Не хотелось верить в такое, поэтому мозг находит ответ в виде обычного вандала, который решил оставить свой след для потомков. Засмотревшись, Луи не замечает, как старший Ких останавливается, и болезненно врезается в его спину носом, недовольно шипя и хватаясь за пострадавшую часть себя, но стоит только взглянуть из-за плеча Хорна, как всё негодование словно сдувается ветром. Выход из храма длится лишь в один метр, не больше, и обрывается настолько резко, как будто здесь проходил самый настоящий великан, что не заметил мост и наступил на него. Поджав губы, Луи обходит авеса, чтобы подойти ближе к краю и взглянуть вниз. Зачем? Чтобы лишний раз разочароваться? Чтобы понять, что они в полной заднице?

Внизу развернулась такая же чёрная пропасть, которая преследовала их с самого начала пути в подземном городе сотни храмов. Луи пару раз глубоко вдыхает, чтобы успокоить то, что так и не пробудилось, потому что… Это однотипность, это то, что и так ожидается, ведь белого сета в конце туннеля так и не наблюдается.

— Пойдём по пояску. Там, — Хорн указывает рукой в правую сторону, — как я понимаю, балка соединяет этот храм с другим. Видишь?

— А… Можно откровенно? — на что мужчина переводит на Луи недовольный взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что тот ему скажет. — Мы без крыльев сейчас, а всё дерево, что ранее нам встречалось, превратилось в труху. Не кажется ли вам, что ваше предложение довольно глупое и явно пахнет самоубийством?

— Не кажется ли тебе, что ты распустил свой язык?

Да, не отрицает, но, чтоб ему икалось всю жизнь, неизвестно какая по прочности балка и они вдвоём станут на неё. Над пропастью! Луи шумно выдыхает и закатывает глаза, когда старший Ких всё же делает всё по-своему и, подойдя к небольшому выступу, который достигал ему середины бедра, упирается в дерево руками, чтобы подтянуть своё тело вверх. Если бы младший Ких не знал, то сказал бы, что мужчина цел и здоров, ведь то, как он запрыгнул на поясок — словно не чувствует боли совсем. Луи ненавидел мужское начало, что диктовало сдерживать свои настоящие эмоции, не показывать боль ни в коем случае и быть твердолобым… Луи ненавидел эту частичку себя.

Спорить с Хорном было бессмысленно, поэтому, в очередной раз вздохнув, юноша следует примеру старшего и становится на выступ, прижимаясь грудью к стене храма. Безумная и чрезвычайно тупая идея, но… другого выхода нет. «Это прям девизом становится», — мелькает у него в голове.

— Постарайся… Постарайся идти аккуратно, — старший Ких шумно выдыхает и отворачивает голову от юноши.

— Хорошо, — совсем тихо, непонятно зачем, говорит Луи.

Не хочет язвить именно сейчас, не время, особенно тогда, когда Хорн был столь спокойным и… переживал за него. Это, что странно, было приятно. Закусив губу, Луи делает первый шажок и замирает, боясь, что нога соскользнёт и он упадёт вниз. Никогда не боялся высоты, особенно в Мире, но у него для подстраховки всегда были крылья. Стараясь держаться за стену и радуясь тому, что на ней со временем появилось много зазубринок и небольших углублений, за которые можно было легко держаться, юноша ступал за Хорном всё более смело. Немного, всего каких-то тридцать метров пройти, а там балка и более твёрдая поверхность — авес был бы рад сейчас даже камню моста, как бы до этого не хотел их стереть в пыль.

Хорн, подойдя к началу балки, наклоняется, чтобы вновь упереться руками в поясок, и медленно опускает ногу вниз, постепенно всё сильнее надавливая на дерево. Юноша старался не обращать внимание на бешеное сердцебиение, которое оглушало его, не обращать внимание на сухость во рту. Нормально. Абсолютно нормально пройдёт их переход на другую сторону. Взгляд сходит с Хорна на темноту, которая раскрыла свою пасть и с довольством облизывалась. Темнота, что протягивала когтистые руки к нему. Темнота, которая становилась тьмой и не разрешала оторвать от себя взгляд. Он видит, как в неё летят мелкие кусочки дерева, труха, что почему-то сыплется из-под его ног. Что-то… Под ногами хрустит, твёрдость становится слишком мягкой и Луи не успевает даже хоть что-то понять, как его окликают, и он уходит вниз. Быстро, стремительно, лишаясь опоры, а потом боль в плече и уже знакомое тепло и крепкость тела. Дыхание сбивается и идёт вскачь, стоит только понять, что он чуть ли не упал, и юноша с силой сжимает в пальцах ткань чужой рубахи, вжимаясь лбом куда-то в ключицу.

— Всё хорошо, — раздаётся негромко над ухом. — Я тебя словил, ты не упал.

Всего секунда… меньше секунды, и он бы упал, был бы уже мёртв, если бы не реакция Хорна. Луи чувствует спиной стену храма, грудью — грудь мужчины, которая мерно поднималась и так же опадала. Юноше было плевать, что чужая ладонь лежит на его пояснице, абсолютно плевать, ведь… Он мог только что умереть! Упасть на дно и разбиться!

— Успокойся, — рука поглаживает его спину. — Я в любом случае поймал бы тебя.

— Я спокоен, — не своим голосом, что раздражает больше, произносит Луи.

— Ты весь дрожишь… Уверен, что сможешь идти или дать ещё пару минут для передышки?

На что юный Ких слабо кивает головой, но не отпускает рубаху Хорна, как и не отстраняет голову от его ключицы. Камзол старшего Киха не такой жёсткий, как казалось на первый взгляд, и пахнет… лёгкий запах лаванды, который чувствуется даже сейчас. Сердцебиение затихает, вновь становясь плавным и стабильным, дыхание, после очередного быстрого и поверхностного вдоха, углубляется и выравнивается. Полегче, пусть в висках продолжало пульсировать и поджилки всё так же тряслись.

— Я пойду первым, проверю, выдержит ли вообще эта балка. Как только дойду до противоположного конца — идёшь ты. Понял?

— Я не смогу сейчас ровно идти, — негромко говорит младший Ких, без особого желания разжимая пальцы и лишаясь последней защиты в виде опоры.

— Придётся.

Кратко и то, что не терпит отказа. Луи тяжело вздыхает и отводит взгляд в сторону, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы только не на Хорна и не вниз. Он никак не ожидал от себя того, что поддастся панике и почти что выпадет из реальности, чуть не поплатившись за это своей жизнью. Такое у него случалось лишь пару раз, может, немного больше, только в самом начале его работы хирургом, когда на его руках умирали пациенты, но чтобы от банальной высоты… Луи слишком сильно боялся снова умереть.

Краем глаза младший Ких всё равно следил за авесом, который шёл по балке с уверенным, если на суровости его лица можно было что-то прочитать, выражением. Хорн ступал твёрдо, решительно и довольно быстро, не выдавая своего страха, что всё же может упасть, и показывая собой пример наследования. Стоит только ему оказаться у стены у противоположного храма, как мужчина подзывает его к себе рукой. Да, он сейчас… нужно иди. Вздохнув, Луи отходит от стены и делает маленький шажок вперёд, ступая на балку. Волнение и страх почти что сковывают тело, колени вновь начинают подрагивать и хочется развернуться на сто восемьдесят, убежать от этой треклятой пропасти, но младший Ких не хочет более показывать себя трусом. Не перед Хорном. Шаги такие же медлительные и стоит только отойти на пару метров, как Луи замирает. Чувство невесомости и лёгкости в ногах не радует вовсе, ему не нужны сейчас проблемы в виде соскользнувшей ноги.

Ему кажется, что перекладина начинает трещать, бревно, толщина которого была как два его тела, прогибаться сильнее, и он не выдерживает — позорно ускоряет шаг, почти что срываясь на бег и чуть ли не падая вниз из-за того, что его болтало из стороны в сторону. И вновь его хватают за запястья, крепко сжимая и оттягивая от края, но в этот раз ничего не говоря, за что Луи был благодарен. Да! Да, он был благодарен Хорну за то, что тот его спас, что не стал насмехаться и повёл себя более мягко и спокойно, чем обычно. Как будто носил маску, которую решил снять перед ним.

Переход по новому пояску более короткий, без опасностей и ломающегося дерева. Стоит только ступить на мост, который с этой стороны был цел, былая боязнь уходит с пониманием того, что они только что срезали путь, когда бы в противном случае им пришлось потратить не меньше часа на обход по дуге.

— Остановимся здесь. Ты говорил про еду.

Угукнув, Луи заходит в храм следом за старшим Кихом и удивляется тому, как бледно-зелёный свет в помещении меняется на синий, красный и жёлтый. Витражные окна — неожиданность, как и то, что половина храма сделана из камня. Невысокие продолговатые скамьи стояли двумя рядами по десять штук, отступая на шаг от возвышения, что было отделено ступенью, которое было застелено тёмными тканями. Не сгнившими тёмными тканями. С подношениями, которые сохранились лучше, чем всё то, что виделось ими ранее, только цветы засохли и теперь «радовали» взгляд коричневыми оттенками.

— Ближний круг, — голос Хорна разносится эхом по храму, приятно ложась на слух.

— О чём вы? — юноша крутится вокруг своей оси, осматривая витражные окна, что не изображали никакой логичной картины прошлого или чьего-то вымысла.

— Ближний круг храмов — в него пускаются более богатые авесы. Руда, — мужчина лишь только подтверждает его размышления, — был первым городом сотни храмов, который имеет структуру трёх колец: первое — постройки из дерева, которые быстро портятся и пожираются жуками, в них пускали только бедняков, которые приносили подобные себе подношения; второе — для богатых, ближний круг к центру; третье — сердце всего, в котором сконцентрирована вся сила, впитываемая из других храмов. Обычно в нём размещается только один храм, который в ответ на силу выделяет защиту на два других кольца и в который входят только жрецы.

— Никогда не слышал о таком.

— Сейчас не строятся храмы вовсе, а такая структура довольно архаична. В Центральных Землях такого плана нет ничего, только Руда, но это же пограничная территория, в Восточных Землях есть два места с таким типом построения, но они датируются Первой Эпохой и добраться до них очень проблематично даже с крыльями.

Луи не знал, даже не подозревал, что Хорн может рассказывать довольно занимательно и даже… завлекающе. Интонации голоса стали полной противоположностью привычного для мужчины холода раздражения, как будто… как будто он специально хотел казаться более злым, чем был на самом деле.

С трудом юноша убеждает старшего авеса, что он не голоден, ведь ел совсем недавно (Хорн был уверен, что прошло куда больше времени, чем думает младший авес), и отдаёт мужчине лепёшку. Старший Ких не берёт больше, и они… они просто не говорят об этом. Как и о чём-то ещё. Чтобы не напрягать Хорна, Луи решает пройтись по храму и осмотреться. Витражи даже при близком рассмотрении не складывались ни во что и воображение никак не пыталось подкинуть ему никаких подходящих картинок.

Младший Ких обходит храм по периметру, останавливаясь возле ранее примеченной обычной двери. Дверная ручка оказалась нетронутой временем и почти что светилась золотом так же, как и, наверное, в первый свой день. Луи кладёт на неё руку и надавливает, на что раздаётся негромкий хруст, как будто ломается сухая ветка. Это должно было насторожить, но он делает шаг вперёд и врезается в твёрдую поверхность. Не открылась, зато что-то зашуршало с другой стороны. Интерес поднимает голову, не даёт оставаться в стороне, и юноша отпускает золотую ручку, чтобы упереться руками в деревянную поверхность, которая сдвинулась лишь на пару сантиметров, может, меньше. Это их единственный путь, который приведёт к центру… сердцу всех этих храмов, а оттуда к выходу. Луи давит сильнее на дверь, бьёт в неё плечом, но та сдвигается лишь настолько, что только рука может пролезть в открывшуюся щель.

— На счёт три.

Рядом с его руками упираются чужие ладони и Луи поднимает взгляд на старшего Киха. Перевязка на шее с розоватыми разводами крови из-за воды выглядела ужасно, из-за чего создавалось впечатление, как будто рана куда страшнее, чем на самом деле, но вода действительно была какой-то… какой-то живой, сняв воспаление с нагноением и позволив краям раны затягиваться. Но нога у Хорна, видимо, болела до сих пор, так как тот, кажется, стал хромать намного сильнее.

— Ваша нога… Вы ещё и мою сумку взяли.

— Опять начнёшь возникать?

Луи ничего не говорит, только фыркает и прижимает руки сильнее к двери, насчёт «три» напирая со всей силы на неё. С другой стороны что-то жалобно скрипит, противно режет уши своим скрежетом, как будто что-то острое решило поцарапать железо. Юноша морщится, прикусывает щеку с внутренней стороны и отстраняется от двери, чтобы в следующую секунду ударить в неё всем весом, на что та открывается до половины, намертво замирая.

Это был более не мост. Нет, переход остаётся таким же прямым. Если бы Луи не знал, где они находятся, то с уверенностью сказал бы, что под землёй. Мост представлял собой самый настоящий туннель, стены которого, как и крыша, были сделаны из дерева, что пожрали со временем термиты, оставив от своего присутствия небольшие дыры и полосы. Пять шагов вправо, пять шагов влево, а впереди виднелась такая же дверь, которую они открыли только что. Пол, благо, был таким же каменным, как и везде, только Луи всё равно не делает шаг вперёд, в отличии от Хорна. Что-то было не так, что-то зудящее. Поджав губы, младший авес всё же ступает следом за мужчиной, но только для того, чтобы заглянуть за дверь. Доски. Много досок. Как будто кто-то пытался замуровать выход и… Мысли обрываются, и юноша перестаёт дышать, прислушиваясь к окружающему и опуская голову вниз, чтобы лучше слышать.

— Ты идёшь? — голос старшего Киха разрушает тишину.

— Тише, — почти что цыкает Луи. — Я, кажется, что-то слышал.

— Здесь всё скрипит от старости. Идём, Луифэль, нет у нас лишнего времени, чтобы ещё стоять и слушать что попало.

— Не называйте меня так, — раздражённо шипит юноша.

Хорн громко фыркает и продолжает идти дальше к двери. Шаги… снова шаги… Луи закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться только на звуках, не отвлекаться, и сжимает руки в кулаки, неприятно впиваясь ногтями себе в себе ладони. Только шаги Хорна… которым вторит шаркающий звук. Младший Ких резко открывает глаза, стоит только шуму повториться, и резко оборачивается, заглядывая в храм. Те же лавки, тот же свет, но шаркающий звук повторяется, как будто кто-то волочил ноги. Поспешный взгляд на Хорна, чтобы убедиться, что это не он, и глаза медленно, не веря, что такое может быть, опускаются вниз, на каменную мостовую. Луи задерживает дыхание вновь, но не слышит более ни единого звука, кроме шагов старшего авеса. Может, показалось? Однако… Здесь всё старое, а он просто накручивает себя.

Вздохнув, младший Ких нагоняет Хорна и тянет руку к своей сумке, которую ему так и не отдали, но получает несильный шлепок по пальцам. Что же он такой баран и не понимает, что нельзя ещё нагружать ногу?!

— Что, услышал что-то? — юноша слышит неприкрытую насмешку, которая более не злит его.

— Нет. Зато увидел.

— И кого же? — насмешки не меньше, она приобретает больше яда.

— Существо с рогами, — серьёзно произносит Луи и Хорн сразу же теряет всё своё веселье. — Под два метра, хромает на одно копыто и забрало мою сумку, упорно строя из себя сильного и независимого.

— Как жаль, что здесь есть стены.

Луи не сдерживает смех на угрюмость мужчины. Оказывается, и он обижаться умеет. Отсмеявшись, юноша всё же извиняется перед Хорном, чтобы показать, что это было не со зла. Напряжение и нервы, особенно тогда, когда очередная дверь открывается. Это уже смешно до абсурда… И, наверно, нет, точно, Луи возненавидит храмы до конца своей жизни.

В помещении полутьма, которая недобро клубится у ног. Полутьма, что раздаётся глухим ударом о крышу и царапанье черепицы длинными когтями, и Луи вздрагивает, а Хорн моментально достаёт меч из ножен, поднимая голову вверх и пытаясь услышать ещё что-то, убедиться, что это не от старости.

— А я же говорил, что что-то слышал, — тихо говорит юноша и ему вторит шипение дикой кошки, которое раздаётся прямо над ними.


	32. Глава 30. Дни забытого прошлого. Часть 5

— А я же говорил, что слышал что-то, — тихо говорит юноша и ему вторит шипение дикой кошки, которое раздаётся прямо над ними.

— Я всё равно не признаю тебя правым.

Ему и не нужно было никакое признание, потому что весь шум прекращается. Черепицу более ничего не шкрябает, никакого шипения, лишь тишина и его собственное дыхание, которое стало слишком глубоким и каким-то ровным. Луи прислушивался почти что до боли в ушах, чтобы разобрать хоть какую-то опасность, но даже внутренний голос, интуиция молчали. Ненормально. Массовая галлюцинация не бывает такой… реальной.

Хорн, как и обычно, в приказном тоне, не требующем возражений, говорит юноше следовать за ним и неспешно идёт к полуоткрытой двери. Он прекрасно знал, что мужчина обучался даже лучше, чем их тренируют в Академии, ведь вековые традиции и знания боя в императорских семьях куда лучше и больше, поэтому даже без крыльев, с одной ногой сможет сражаться. Но… какое это будет сражение? Как долго сможет старший Ких простоять против неизвестного по силе противника? Как долго сам Луи сможет быть в связке с мужчиной? У него была подготовка, действительно была, потому что в Академии их действительно дрессировали, но одно дело — теория и битва с такими же авесами, как и он, а другое — практика в реальной жизни.

Дверь открывается с негромким скрипом, позволяя увидеть такой же туннель, по которому они шли ранее. Более спокойный выдох, так как в потолке нет дыр, через которые могли бы бесшумно пробраться. Хорн прячет меч в ножны и более быстро идёт прямо. Младший Ких понимает всё без слов — сейчас было полнейшей глупостью идти так же медленно, как и до этого. Если и была какая-то угроза жизни, то она явно не находилась под ногами, а была над ними.

С каждым новым шагом его поступь ускорялась сама по себе из-за уклона, под которым находился этот своеобразный туннель, и под конец Луи почти что бежит, успевая выставить руку вперёд, чтобы смягчить себе остановку. Стена под пальцами оказывается более тёплой, чем предполагалось, и не такой шершавой, словно поверх неё находилась какая-то пелена.

— Барьер, — словно прочитав его мысли, произносит мужчина, так же кладя руку на стену перед собой. — Здесь есть не только Тени.

Хреново. Но хуже становится тогда, когда открывается дверь и храмов более нет. «Иллюзия, — неутешительно мелькает в голове юноши. — Всё это время здесь была иллюзия и не факт, что храм в центре есть. А если выхода вовсе нет, и мы здесь до конца наших дней?» Честно признаться, у Луи уже не было сил ни на удивление, ни на панику. С каждым часом, проведённым в этой ловушке, ему казалось, что он сходит с ума, что на самом деле умер и попал в Чистилище. И совершенно плевать, что в Мире не существует вовсе такого понятия, как «Чистилище».

Осознание того, что всё виденное впереди — иллюзия, складывается тогда, когда они переступают через порог двери. Создавалось впечатление, словно каменный мешок уменьшился, став в высоту от силы четыре метра, не имея ничего схожего с храмами, с какими-то другими постройками, не имея даже окон. Только множество туннелей, которые шли в разные стороны и вели в неизвестность.

— Варианты? — спрашивает у него старший Ких, и Луи понимает, что они приплыли.

— Центральный?

Лучшее, что может быть в их ситуации. Центральным оказывается пятый туннель, в который юноша заходит первым, уже не думая о том, что впереди может лежать что-то смертельное для него. Меч есть — уже хорошо, правда, было бы лучше, если бы он ещё забрал свою сумку и была возможность выпустить крылья — лучше. С каждым новым шагом казалось, что стены сужаются, потолок становится всё выше, и юноша ускоряется. Не комфортно. Тяжело дышать. Луи уже не слышит, как его окликают несколько раз, не слышит и вновь раздавшегося шипения, которое разносится эхом по всем туннелям. Только каменный пол, что начинает дрожать, приводит в чувство, и младший Ких совершенно случайно делает пару шагов, оборачиваясь в тот момент, когда потолок обрушивается в том месте, где меньше, чем секунду назад, он стоял.

Пыль и мелкий песок от обвалившихся камней застилают всё перед глазами и со вдохом попадают в лёгкие, заставляя закашляться. Луи поспешно отпрыгивает назад, чтобы не оказаться погребённым заживо, и пытается откашляться, дабы избавиться от неприятного жжения в груди. Болезненного. От которого слезится в глазах. Пытаясь откашляться, юноша на подгибающихся ногах и всё ещё с пронзительным грохотом в голове подходит к камням, упираясь в них руками.

— Хорн! — новый приступ кашля, который не даёт возможности откинуть хоть пару валунов. — Твою же мать… Хорн! — Луи не отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что называет мужчину по имени. — Да отзовись же ты! — не мог попасть под камни, просто не мог. — Не так же нелепо… — уже более тихо, и он пытается оттащить хоть один валун, из-за чего сверху начинает сыпаться каменная крошка.

— Перестань! — эхом раздаётся с другой стороны завала. — Иди прямо! Я буду идти параллельно!

— Но!..

— Луи! — его перебивают. — Иди! Мы встретимся в конце туннелей!

Одному в туннеле, который, пусть и не был полностью сокрыт тьмой, не внушал ничего хорошего, было слишком… Луи остро понимает, что отвык быть один, потому что в каждую секунду кто-то да рядом был: Академия, охота, даже в этой подземной Руде рядом был кто-то. Сильно изменился за последние года, не такой устойчивый и… крутой, каким считал себя. Позор ему на голову.

Идти вперёд. Да, разумно, если точно знать, что все туннели ведут только прямо. Откашлявшись, чтобы избавиться от першения в горле, Луи кладёт руку на рукоять меча и всё же отдаляется от обвала, более не слыша шаги Хорна, которые доносились до него эхом у камней. Страшного, в принципе, нет ничего в замкнутом пространстве — сзади не подойдут, неоткуда, вокруг стены, а если нападут спереди, то постоять за себя сможет.

Сколько уже дней прошло с того момента, как они попали сюда? Ищут ли? Это глупый вопрос. Младший Ких знал, что их ищут, потому что один — император, а второй — Скирос не закроет глаза на пропажу одного из учеников. Луи понимает, что с этим местом что-то не так: поначалу иллюзия, которая показывала вид на храмы и дурила их надеждой, которой никогда и не было, как оказалось, теперь туннели, что подсвечивались светло-зеленоватым светом, идущим непонятно откуда, ведь стоило только посмотреть на тусклый пучок, как тот пропадал, и время. Со временем здесь явно были проблемы. Все потребности организма были притуплены, половина лепёшки, съеденная, наверно, несколько часов назад, до сих пор притупляла голод, пить не хотелось, спать тоже — чувство, словно здесь ход времени замедлился до невозможного.

— Девяносто семь, девяносто восемь, — когда-то же туннель должен закончиться. — Девяносто девять, сто… Тысяча восемьсот шагов. Тысяча восемьсот грёбаных шагов! И это после пяти тысяч! Да чтоб здесь всё нахер обвалилось! Даже сдохнуть уже буду рад.

Каменная змея не заканчивалась. Она тянулась и тянулась, тишина разбивалась только его шагами и давила на барабанные перепонки так, что казалось, что позади него кто-то идёт. Только галлюцинаций не хватало. Грудь грел Рик-те-Хгар, возвращая к реальности, как будто понимал, что его хозяин нуждается в этом. Луи до сих пор было в удивление, что медальон был живым существом, что внутри покоилась искра Феникса (по правде сказать, он сомневался в этом определении, скорей всего, была заключена душа какой-то Тени), что защищает его, пусть и забирает довольно много сил. Благо, пока не до того состояния, чтобы терять сознание, однако ноги и руки после такого подрагивали.

Шаг, который раздаётся привычным эхом, и ему вторит скрежет. Когти по камню, острые когти, что явно оставляли глубокие борозды. Не послышалось. И прямо за его спиной. Луи останавливается, чтобы резко обернуться и… столкнуться взглядом с камнем. Такой отчётливый звук не мог быть выдумкой его мозга, слишком осязаем и от этого более пугающий. Пальцы сильнее сжимаются на рукояти меча, однако младший Ких не стоит. Глупо было бы стоять. Поджав губы и посмотрев последнюю секунду вглубь туннеля, разворачивается и поспешно идёт прямо, где виднелся крутой поворот влево.

Он берёт себя в руки почти сразу же, вспоминая вечно холодного Олеорда и беспристрастного ко всему. Дыхание выравнивается, становясь впервые за всё время нахождения в туннеле более ровным и глубоким, сердце более не спешит неведомо куда. Скрежет позади вновь повторяется, из-за чего юноша начинает корить себя, что оставил пистолет у Чик’чи, но стоит только повернуть, как сердце пропускает заметный удар облегчения. Очерченный чёрным круг из-за перепадов освещения, небольшой проём, что увеличивался с каждым шагом, как и виднеющиеся колосья… колосья?

Чем ближе юноша подходил к выходу, тем отчётливей понимал, что мягко-розовое свечение, которое перебивало привычное зелёное, исходило от самого настоящего поля колосьев, которые мерно покачивались под призрачными потоками ветра. Целое поле, которое разместилось, кажется, на всё пространство, где ранее была иллюзия второго круга, но в центре так и остался храм с большими окнами и резными стенами цвета слоновой кости. Луи пригибается, чтобы выбраться из враз ставшего меньшим туннеля, и ступает на самую настоящую землю, из-за чего колосья расступаются в стороны. Они были золотыми и имели лишь четыре зернинки, когда между ними расположились маленькие шестилепестковые цветки, что и распространяли розовый свет. Если присмотреться, то можно было увидеть тычинки на длинных тонких ножках с такими же красноватыми головками. Златоцветник… Это было поле созревших златоцветников, которые готовы были выпустить свою пыльцу, что дурманит голову.

Луи слышит за спиной гортанный рык и всё его тело каменеет, готовое к прыжку. Ладонь более удобно перехватывает рукоять меча и неспешно, чтобы не издать лишнего звука и не сделать глупого движения, который спровоцирует атаку. Рычание не прекращается, ему вторит уже знакомый скрежет когтей по камню, и младший Ких разворачивается, прекращая дышать. Окончание туннеля выступало на поле, из-за чего сверху был свободный конец, на котором сидела тварь. Тень. Подобный льву, но на голове и за спиной развеваются такие же чёрные щупальца, как и само тело. Белые глаза сужаются, пасть открывается в рыке, но исходит только шипение. Не может быть… не может быть такой срани! Луи щипает себя за бедро, но с болью не уходит видение, и Тень, как была на верху туннеля, так и продолжала шипеть на него, хлестая свои бока щупальцами.

Меньше, чем в десяти метрах от него, был Пожиратель Душ больших размеров, чем нужно, и был в реальном мире, а не в сновидениях. «Не может же…» — Луи поспешно обводит взглядом пространство рядом с собой, стараясь не выпускать из виду Пожирателя. Это зверь того авеса, который стал причиной умерщвления целой пустыни в Восточных Землях.

— Хорошая… киса, — выдавливает из себя юноша, когда Пожиратель Душ припадает на передние лапы, готовый к прыжку. — Давай мы разойдёмся по-доброму и ты забудешь обо мне?

Он не знал, как в реальном мире сражаться с тем, кто является существом Теневого мира. Не знал и понимал, что даже Рик-те-Хгар, который нагрелся до предела и причинял уже боль, поможет ему выжить.

Пожиратель Душ, низко рыкнув, отталкивается от края туннеля и прыгает на авеса, метя ему острыми когтями в голову, как вокруг Луи появляется золотой полупрозрачный купол. Тень врезается всем телом в преграду, рявкает от боли и отпрыгивает в сторону. Юноша улавливает каждое движение «хищника», следит за каждым его шагом, когда вокруг него начинают ходить, ожидая, чтобы пропал купол, запоминая и пытаясь просчитать стратегию. Краем сознания он отмечает, что златоцветник не созрел до конца, ведь пыльца, потревоженная Тенью, так и не поднялась в воздух.

С каждой секундой медальон делал его слабее, поэтому защита падает быстро, и Луи успевает отбежать в сторону, когда на него набрасывается Пожиратель. Существо было высотой почти что как он сам, но по габаритам — как большой бык. А у него нет крыльев! Храм… Ему нужно добраться до храма. Пожиратель Душ вновь прыгает на него, и юноша успевает уйти вниз, резко выбросив руку с мечом в бок. Он не сразу понимает, что происходит, как Тень ревёт от боли, а рядом с его ногой падает отрезанное чёрное щупальце, что ещё несколько секунд продолжало судорожно дёргаться. Ни крови, ни какой-либо другой жидкости, только больше ярости от Тени, которая подстёгивалась болью. Существо вновь бросается на авеса, перед которым, стоит только когтям быть в миллиметре от лица, вспыхивает золотая стена, что отнимает больше сил у Луи, но отталкивает Пожирателя довольно далеко.

Бежать. Ему больше так не повезёт, как раньше: не сможет ни отрубить голову, ни возвести ещё один защитный барьер. Ослаб лишь от двух куполов… И Хорна нигде нет! Луи не ждёт — он срывается с места и бежит к храму, чувствуя, как земля под ногами дрожит из-за сильного тела, что мчалось за ним. Не успеет… не успеет, как бы не казалось, что храм так близко к нему. Правая нога только поднимается, как длинные щупальца хвоста обхватывают его поперек груди, отрывают от земли и с силой бросают вперёд. Знакомое чувство полёта, ветер в волосах. Будь у него крылья… Он летит слишком низко над землёй и не успевает перевернуться, приземляясь спиной на что-то неровное, что выбивает весь воздух из лёгких. Сиплый стон, что-то сдавленное, и младший Ких не может даже пошевелить рукой, как и прогнать белые пятна перед глазами.

Более нет дрожи, никто не бежит к нему, но Луи всё равно. Всё равно уже на то, что Пожиратель Душ убьёт его, ведь боль, от которой онемела вся спина и которая ползла вверх к голове. Он с трудом находит несчастные крохи силы на то, чтобы схватить ртом воздух, и перед глазами отступают белые круги, чтобы явить чёрную морду с глазами без зрачков. Пожиратель Душ стоит над ним, рычит и склоняет морду ниже, чтобы раскрыть пасть и начать втягивать в себя воздух. Луи знал, что произойдёт, чувствовал, как постепенно из него высасывают силу, как тянут душу… Слабость и холод. Не может более вдохнуть. Глаза закатываются сами по себе, тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью и думать совершенно не хочется ни о чём. Темнота охватывает всё вокруг, оставляя только две белых точки глаз, которые наливались ярким светом всё сильнее и сильнее. Луи слышит, как где-то совсем рядом раздаётся свист, перерастающий в боевой крик, что подобен аистовому кличу, секунда и он судорожно вдыхает на полную грудь, из-за чего сознание мутнеет.

****

***

— Кто?!

Рёв, который вторит сдавленному скулежу. Его создание, его творение посмели испортить! Его лицо некрасиво кривится из-за глубоко шрама на правой щеке, который заметен лишь тогда, когда испытывал сильные чувства. Белая полоса на болезненно бледной коже… ненормально бледной коже, словно она никогда не видела солнечных лучей.

Маска из тонкого листа золота с тремя рубинами на двух висках лежала на столе, пока мужчина в одной длинной юбке, которая походила на обычный чёрный кусок ткани, обматывающий бёдра и вольно спадая вниз, мерил шагами просторную комнату, не имеющую ничего, кроме стола, заставленного склянками и свитками, и стула. Большая часть пола, ближе к камину, была усеяна подушками и покрывалами — кровать. Кровать для того, чтобы было удобно.

Авес нервно ходил из угла в угол, с силой сжимая руки в кулаки за спиной. Его Пожирателя смели обидеть! Причинить боль! Отрезать щупальце! О нет, он не оставит это так… Нет! Он даст своему прекрасному творению отомстить за причинённую боль. Мужчина в очередной раз порывисто разворачивается и так же порывисто падает рядом с Пожирателем Душ, который лежал у камина и тихо поскуливал, из-за чего его спина, покрытая чёрными вязами давно мёртвого и запрещённого языка, выгибается дугой, стоит плечам опуститься вниз.

Скулёж прекращается сразу же и Тень, предвкушающе, как и обычно, заурчав, тыкается носом в плечо своего хозяина. Авесу всегда было плевать, какие морали ходят в Мире, он имеет полное право делать всё, что захочет, потому что сильнее и умнее всех остальных. Он бережно, почти что трепетно, что делает только со своим творением, дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до обрубка на гриве Пожирателя, слыша в ответ утробное рычание, ведёт подушечками вверх, к загривку, на что другие чёрные отростки стали извиваться, и подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь губами к ране. Тень был покрыт мелкой, твёрдой, как иглы, шерстью, когда его грива и хвост полностью гладкие и вечно прохладные. Авес дотрагивается языком до отрубленного места, облизывает по кругу, чувствуя характерный металлический, пусть крови и не было, вкус, на что Пожиратель не сдерживает открытого рычания и прикусывает, но не пробивает кожу, плечо своего хозяина, показывая, что ему не нравится.

Язык ведёт вверх, оставляя в покое рану, вылизывает гладкий обрубок щупальца, который меньше, чем за секунду, меняется на целый, кончик которого, извиваясь, проталкивается в горло. Авес давится, не сдерживает кашля, когда щупальце столь бесцеремонно раздвигает скользкие стенки, когда двигается вперёд-назад столь быстро, что невозможно даже нормально вдохнуть. Ему нравилось… и Тень это чувствовал, ведь ему ещё ни разу не запрещали делать то, что хочет, не отталкивали и не наказывали.

Одно из щупалец на хвосте изгибается, чтобы пробраться под ткань юбки, проскользить по худым ногам, выступающим косточкам на коленях и смело обхватить полутвёрдый член мужчины. Сдавленный стон в ответ получается задушенным и звучит, как рвотный позыв из-за движения во рту, и щупальце, туго сжавшись на плоти авеса, стало двигаться в такт тому, что разрабатывало горло. Мужчина сжимал одной рукой ткань, задирая юбку выше, чтобы чувствительная головка члена не тёрлась об неё, второй же вцепился в щупальце, которое не переставало двигаться в его рту, то ли желая забрать его, то ли не хотя отпустить.

Ненормально позволять твориться соитию авесу с Тенью, но ему было всё равно на это. Мужчине нравилось чувствовать звериную сущность на себе и в себе, ему хотелось утешить и унять боль своего творения, своего дитя, показывая, что даже с таким обрубком он не оттолкнёт её. Щупальце, глубоко скользнув в горло, замирает, не давая вдохнуть, пока второе резко опускается вниз, к основанию. Тёмные круги перед глазами, голова, которая начинает кружиться после сильного удара крови в виски, огонь, что жжёт лёгкие, и возбуждение рвётся тонкой нитью внизу живота, из-за чего авеса бьёт крупная дрожь, пока на чёрное щупальце выплёскивались белые капли семени.

Пожиратель, рыкнув, стоило только зубам сжаться вокруг его щупальца, освобождает хозяина от себя, позволяя тому упасть на спину, и поднимается, чтобы нависнуть над ним. Теперь можно получить свою долю удовольствия.

****

***

Больно. Он отвык просыпаться с болью, как будто всю ночь пил, а на утро ему не дали воды и ещё, ко всему прочему, побили в барабан прямо у уха. И неприятное тянущее чувство не в теле… это было что-то другое, как будто его пытались лишить чего-то жизненно важного. Пожиратель Душ. Белые глаза. Слабость, которая становилась сильнее по мере того, как из него высасывали жизнь. Луи резко подрывается и шипит от вспышки молнии, которая стреляет прямо в поясницу, падая обратно назад на что-то довольно мягкое. Умер? Неужели снова умер? И опять воскрес? О, как же ему надоело это.

Проморгавшись, глаза различают высокий потолок цвета слоновой кости, где резные фигуры птиц пытались взмыть ещё выше, дабы вырваться из своей клетки, пусть не золотой, но не менее богатой. Не Рай, которым пичкали его на Земле, и не перевалочный пункт перед перерождением, которым также пичкали его, но уже в Мире. На вдох уже не только поясница отзывается тянущей болью, как будто упал на какое-то выступающее тупое ребро камня, а вся спина и часть рёбер. Ужасно.

Младший Ких поворачивает голову в сторону и перестаёт дышать. Недалеко от него стояла… стояло… Он никогда не видел такое существо, даже в книгах не описывалось нечто подобное. Это явно была женщина, о чём свидетельствовали длинные каштановые волосы, на удивление чистые и без колтунов, и округлая, упругая грудь, что говорило о довольно молодом возрасте. Низ её тела походил на заднюю часть лошади — тёмно-серая шерсть, выступающие назад суставы и самые настоящие копыта. Лицо рассмотреть было невозможно из-за белой маски, где было всего лишь три небольших прорези: глаза и рот. Когда… девушка замечает, что на неё смотрят, она оборачивается и кому-то махает рукой, как будто подзывает, словно боялась спугнуть.

Цокот копыт, самых настоящих копыт. Луи, насколько мог, отодвигается назад, когда подходят к лежаку, на котором он разместился, и с испугом смотрит на девушку, когда та опускается на колени. Всё бы ничего, если бы знал, кто это, если бы видел лицо, ведь с маской… никакого доверия совершенно нет.

— Eukoin, — раздаётся довольное звонкое и мягкое, несмотря на то, что лицо скрывала маска, и девушка поднимает с пола обычную глиняную миску, поднося ближе к авесу. — Tuzubege’rr. Eukza’rr, — повторяет девушка и подносит миску сначала к своему лицу, показывая, что нужно выпить, а после снова протягивает её обратно.

— Ты можешь спокойно пить.

Настолько неожиданно, что Луи вздрагивает, но почти сразу же расслабляясь. Хорн. Хорн был здесь — жив и цел. Юноша лишь после думает, что, с какого он переживает о здоровье авеса, и корит себя, что вообще думает о нём столь много и часто. Поджав губы, младший Ких, упираясь руками в кровать и кряхтя, садится и забирает миску, благодарно кивая головой. Руки дрожат.

Цоканье возобновляется, когда девушка поднимается и уходит куда-то вниз, спускаясь по лестнице. Много вопросов, однако Луи предпочитает уделить внимание воде, что с каждым глотком всё сильнее заглушала боль и дарила облегчение. Спокойствие и радость, что Пожиратель Душ не убил его. Юноша отвлекается на Хорна, который садится рядом с ним, и смотрит куда-то вперёд.

Храм внутри такой же, как и снаружи — бледный, резной, полностью пустой, не считая лестницы в шесть ступеней и кровати, на которой он лежал. Повернув голову в другую сторону, юноша сталкивается взглядом со стеной, о которую тут же опирается спиной и вытягивает ноги вперёд, смотря на арку выхода, у которой не было створок двери.

— Что произошло? — негромко спрашивает юноша.

— Когда я вышел из туннеля, то уже видел, как эта девушка прыгает с копьём на Пожирателя Душ, а тот растворяется в тенях, — скупо отвечает Хорн. — Я не смог ничего от неё узнать, но она не угроза.

— Я… — юноша тяжело вздыхает, ставя опустевшую миску себе на колени поверх шкуры. — Это тот Пожиратель, да? — на что ему кивают головой. — Я думал, что на Бардэ он остановился. Зачем ему поднимать мёртвых?

— Не будь малым ребёнком, Луи, это подготовка к войне, — Хорн поворачивает голову в его сторону и смотрит слишком страшно, из-за чего младшему Киху хочется слиться со стеной. — Бардэ была подготовкой, здесь поднятые мёртвые — подготовка. Мир уже давно стоит на грани войны, но мы не знаем, с какой стороны она придёт.

Всё же, Али был прав, когда прожужжал ему все уши этой войной. Живя в почти что полной изоляции в Академии, они не знали реальное положение в Мире… да и никто из простых авесов не знал ничего до мельчайших деталей. Луи расслабляется, когда старший Ких меняет гнев на милость и, поджав губы, отворачивает голову. И его юноша понимал. Только взвалив власть на свои плечи после смерти отца, трон под Хорном стал немилосердно шататься из-за растущего недоверия народа Восточных Земель. Даже после стольких лет Ких не смог вернуть былое доверие, ведь авесы до сих пор боялись повторения того, что случилось в Бардэ.

— Я слышал похожий язык, — Луи решает перевести тему. — Как у этой… девушки.

— Это не староязыческий, — так же ровно, как и до этого, говорит авес. — Этот язык не такой грубый и шипящий. Сказал бы, что диалект Западных Земель, но я его слышал довольно много и он похож только длинным «р».

— А ты… эм… вы…

— Можешь не обращаться ко мне столь официально, — с усталым выдохом произносит Хорн. — То, что происходит здесь — останется здесь. Ты понял?

— Уж не дурак, — с обидой звучит его голос, когда скулы, как же хорошо, что у него светлая кожа, начинает пощипывать. — Так ты… подружился с этой девушкой?

— Что-то подобное этому. Как я понял с её жестов, то она может помочь нам.

— Как феи? — с улыбкой спрашивает юноша и получает в ответ такую же ухмылку.

Кровать, на которой он лежал, походила больше на груду тканей и мехов, из-за чего и было столь мягко. Пусть храм и выглядел столь помпезно снаружи, но внутри был бледным, пустым, слишком большим, как будто раньше принимал не меньше тысячи посетителей за раз. Кровать разместилась на площадке перед лестницей, которая в ширину была не больше пятидесяти шагов. Не одна лестница, множество, которые отделялись друг от друга небольшими перегородками с тонкими колоннами в потолок через каждые двадцать сантиметров. По виду можно было сказать, что зал шёл кругом и кусал самого себя за хвост. Необычно… По крайней мере, Луи видел такое впервые собственными глазами.

Цокот возобновляется, привлекает внимание и в арке входа появляется фигура девушки, которая, сжимая в руке длинное деревянное копьё, шла в их сторону. В этом подземном Руде они смирились с тем, что здесь доверять нужно с первых секунд, если хотят выжить, и убивать сразу же, как только на них агрессивно смотрят. Закон животных… они тоже животные, как ни крути.

Луи не чувствовал угрозы от странной девушки, не чувствовал от неё ничего, даже какого-то расположения, как было с феями. Если он не был дураком (а юноша знал, что он не дурак), то это она наложила иллюзию, она прогнала Пожирателя Душ, она живёт здесь неизвестно сколько и выглядит так, как… как никто не выглядит. Даже Тени.

— Mkaj ikumba’rr, — раздаётся так же звонко и совершенно непонятно, но девушка машет рукой, зовя за собой.

Ну да, какой отдых в чужом доме… Луи принимает от Хорна свою сорочку, отставив миску в сторону, и, борясь с болью, которая всё ещё покалывала в позвоночнике из-за движений, надевает её, перекидывая волосы вперёд через плечо. Запутались… хорошо, что перья не вырвались. Он оказывается в брюках, что немало радует, и, обувшись, поднимается на ноги с помощью старшего Киха, который придерживает его за талию. Неловко… так же неловко и смущающе, как в озере и на том обвалившемся мосту.

— Orro orro, — голос девушки звучит нетерпеливо.

Надев камзол, Луи пытается закрепить ножны на поясе, но их у него бесцеремонно забирают вместе с мечом. Геройствует… Зачем геройствовать, когда рана на ноге так и не зажила? Юноша своим вздохом высказывает своё отношение к поведению Хорна, который опять отобрал не только меч, но и сумку. Раздражает неимоверно, что трогают его вещи, но… глупо говорить со стеной, тем более спорить с ней.

Они спускаются вниз по лестнице (Луи старается не отставать и не обращать внимание на отголоски неприятно тянущей боли), и девушка, кивнув головой, идёт в правую сторону, где расположилась лестница на второй этаж.

Хвоста нет. Как бы это было некрасиво, но юноша действительно всматривался в шерсть чуть выше поясницы и пытался увидеть отросток, как у копытных животных. Хвостового отростка не было… Зачем младшему Киху эта информация — непонятно. Мысленно фыркнув, Луи поворачивает голову в сторону, когда основной зал поворачивает влево перед лестницей, и замирает. Громадная дверь была такой же молочно-белой, как и все стены вокруг, — снизу створок поднимались воины в тяжёлой кольчуге и с двуручными мечами почти что в полный рост, которые стояли вокруг дерева, на которых виднелись круглые плоды. Сделав шаг к ней, младший Ких различает надпись вверху, что шла дугой над древом, надпись, которая была на незнакомом языке… но где-то уже видел подобные символы. Ещё один шаг, с которым в висках начинает неприятно покалывать в тот момент, когда часть символов вспыхнули, складываясь в понятные слова. _И пройдёт тот, кто душою, телом, сердцем и помыслами чист, кто хочет помочь другим._

— Akusupo’rr! Siksa akusupru si berenya!

Шаг, с которым перед ним оказывается девушка, что, пригнувшись, как перед атакой, выставляет вперёд копьё, острие которого направлено ему в грудь. Что за… Это же просто дверь! Он же ничего не сделал, чтобы вызвать злость и агрессию. Перед ним тут же оказывается Хорн, которому копьё всё же упирается в грудь, ровно там, где бьётся сердце, и примирительно выставляет руки, показывая мирное расположение и принятие того, что от них требуют.

— Мы отойдём, — он стал идти назад, тесня за собой младшего авеса. — Мы не хотели никуда заходить.

— Zulke disky ozindu nye di gida-w. Akusupo’rr!

Что она говорит? Что пытается донести? Луи не сразу понимает, что, когда его только закрыли, он вцепился пальцами в камзол мужчины и шел с ним так назад. Слишком большая стрессовая ситуация для такого промежутка времени, который тянется так долго, мучительно долго, из-за чего кажется, что сошёл уже с ума.

Хорн заводит руки назад, чтобы накрыть ладонями пальцы юноши и отцепить их от себя, и ступает на лестницу, утягивая за собой Луи. Проще молча следовать и позволять себя вести, чем оказаться с копьём в сердце и истекающим кровью на этом полу. Девушка, убедившись, что они не собираются более подходить к двери, довольно быстро обгоняет их и призывает следовать за собой.

Он так и не понял, что такого было за той дверью, но проверять и снова сталкиваться с копьём, сталкиваться со злостью той, которая смогла прогнать Пожирателя Душ — опаснее, чем борьба с самой Тенью. Луи старается лишний раз не осматриваться по сторонам, чтобы снова не увидеть того, чего не стоит, и… Лучше идти рядом с Хорном, настолько близко, чтобы избавить себя от обзора, однако это не спасает. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он замечает приоткрытое окно, в котором выглядывала зелёная листва. Дерево. Та дверь защищала какой-то сад?

Они сворачивают очень быстро, словно виденное ранее — выдумка воспалённого от заточения мозга. Это к лучшему. Действительно к лучшему, потому что внутри поднимается предвкушающий трепет, щекочущее чувство нервозности внизу живота. Он хотел на свободу, на поверхность, хотел забыть проклятое подземелье, пусть и узнал более близко Хорна и понял, что он не совсем уж и муд… ужасный авес.

— Kuam. A mairo.

Девушка бьёт кончиком копья по закрытой двери и отступает в бок, чтобы позволить пройти и не пугать. Луи оглядывается назад, не в силах поверить, что их ждёт выход и что это не очередная заминка. Хорн, шумно вздохнув из-за непонятного промедления юноши, хватает его за запястье и тянет за собой. Непонятливое ойканье, чуть ли не падает, и странный стук, стоит только переступить порог. Младший Ких поворачивает голову назад, где была закрытая дверь, и чувствует, как шершавые из-за старых мозолей пальцы отпускают его запястье.

— Не стой столбом.

Мужчина чувствовал нервозность так же, как и Луи, и юноша видел это прекрасно. Не нужно было смотреть в открытую, ведь… Винтовая лестница вела наверх и говорила довольно многообещающе, лишь только не мигала белым светом сверху. Юноша, закусив губу, понимает, что поступает, как мальчишка, срывается с места и, обойдя Хорна, бежит по лестнице.

Плевать! Он чувствовал, что там — долгожданная свобода, и пребывать ещё хоть минуту в каменном мешке не мог. Ему казалось, что его начало душить, что воздух стал более тягучим, как смола, которая с каждым новым вдохом проникала в грудь всё слабее и слабее… Ноги начали болеть выше колена, как ломота, что раскалывала кости. Лестница не заканчивалась, казалось, что она бесконечная, но с каждой новой ступенью надежда разгоралась сильнее… Луи спотыкается на последней, некрасиво падая вниз, но успевая выставить руки, на что ладони отзываются свербящей болью. Много боли для столь короткого промежутка времени. Юноша поспешно поднимается, подрывается на ноги и сталкивается взглядом с каменной стеной — сестрой той, которая была в самом начале пути. Не верит! Не верит в то, что она твёрдая, что это не очередная иллюзия.

Младший Ких с разбега, плевать, что мог банально разбить себе нос, влетает в стену. Ничего твёрдого, знакомая прохладная пустота, нога, что перецепляется за вторую, и Луи на этот раз не успевает выставить руки, падая животом на песок. Песок… И что-то очень горячее. С трудом юноша переворачивается на спину и с силой зажмуривается, когда солнце бьёт в глаза. Солнце. С его губ срывается смех, нервный, почти что истерический, и он закрывает лицо руками. Свобода… Свобода!

Рядом раздаются шаги, чьи-то крики, хлопки крыльев, и его подхватывают под руки, помогая встать. Перед глазами всё расплывается, во рту ощущения таковы, словно не пил несколько лет, желудок сжимается в болезненном спазме, как будто сейчас его стошнит, и слабость во всём теле. Уже не под землёй, знакомые лица, где он даже замечает Скироса. Луи понимает, что авесов как-то чересчур много стало, понимает, что появились шатры, чувствует запах еды, и осознаёт, впервые настолько остро, что прошло очень много времени с их отсутствия.

Скирос заводит юношу в один из шатров на центральной площади и помогает сесть на низкий стул у стола. Ни единого слова — мужчина понимает, что в данный момент не до разговоров, и остепеняет Чик’чи, который порывался расспросить Киха. Ему дают наесться и напиться, Луи почти что целиком заглатывает большие куски мяса с овощами, прекрасно понимая, что запить свой полноценный обед двумя чашами водой — не слишком умный шаг.

— Тебя с Императором не было четыре дня, — произносит Скирос, когда юноша ставит чашу на стол.

— Я… — Луи поджимает губы, пытаясь осознать, что под землёй они были четыре дня. — Мы разговаривали с Императором Киха, стояли у какой-то скалы и… я не понимаю, что точно случилось, — то, что произошло под землёй — там же и должно остаться. — Мы упали в систему пещер, из которых, думали, что не выберемся. Император даже пострадал, но не очень сильно, из-за камней. Темнота, холод и длинные туннели, и только чудом увидели исходящий свет из щели, через которую и пробрались на поверхность.

— Что-то ты брешешь, — прищурившись, тянет Чик’чи.

— Какой мне смысл врать в сторону уменьшений своих же подвигов, а не приукрашать, потому что свидетелей не было этому?

Луи открыто смотрит на Чик’чи, всем видом показывая свою павлинью сущность, которая всегда разила высокомерностью (что неимоверно бесила самого Киха) и внушала другим правдивость во всё, что бы не сказал. Наверно, если бы бросил что-то на подобии того, что Суль и Селена — выдумка со своей «павлиностью», то многие бы поверили.

Скирос только кивает головой и уходит, не проронив ни слова. Странное поведение, но Мон всегда был немного странным… все были странными и со своими тараканами в голове. Чик’чи, убедившись, что авес ушёл достаточно далеко, возвращается к столу и стягивает с тарелки Луи оставленный им ломтик спаржи.

— У нас тут вообще полная жопа произошла, — Чик’чи, лишённый последнего авеса, который слушал весь его трёп, наконец-то мог выговориться. — Короче, это же ты с царьком пропал, все поднялись на уши, естественно, о тебе пеклись только Мон-Скирос да я. Советник Кхгара явно был чем-то недовольным… он вечно недовольный. Но не это главное! Позавчера был найден тот, кто убил всех стариков здесь и поднял их. И представь, это оказалась старуха. Обычная сморщенная старуха, которая и ходила то с трудом. Мы же давай спрашивать у неё, как да что, откуда, мол, она знала тайны Хаоса по поднятию живых мертвецов. Старуха не то, что говорить не могла, она с трудом дышала. И вот, начала она говорить, что из поколения в поколение её семья жила здесь, что ещё помнила храмы, пророка… Маразм, в общем. Но когда начала говорить о Хаосе, как её тело скрутила судорога. Скирос пытался как-то помочь, только этот советник Кхгара не позволил ему даже подойти к телу, утверждая, что не хватало, чтобы какая-то зараза попала на Мона.

— А дом её?

— Да нифига! — на чувствах Чик’чи бьёт кулаком в стол, но сразу же успокаивается и привычно выдыхает «прости» за вспышку. — Самолично почти что вылизал каждый угол её дома и ничего, что вообще можно было бы отнести к магии. Какой там Хаос… Считаю, что на неё просто повесили это дело, потому что кого-то обвинить нужно, дабы дать народу мнимую веру в правительство и в то, что их по любому защитят вне зависимости от опасности.

— Ты переобщался с Али, — Ких мотает головой и тяжело вздыхает. — Заговоры, как будто прокурадорам нечем заняться, как вешать убийства десятка стариков на такую же старуху.

— Вот не надо мне тут, — Чик’чи оглядывается назад, чтобы проверить, чтобы никого не было, и понижает голос, подаваясь вперёд всем телом. — Я свистнул у Скироса амулет на выявление тёмной силы и пришёл с ним к старухе, пока та ещё была жива. И ничего! Он никак не реагировал на неё. Не чисто здесь что-то, говорю же тебе.

Луи глубоко вдыхает, собираясь уже ответить Чик’чи, что, возможно, всё не так утрировано, как он думает, как в шатёр возвращается Скирос с небольшим флаконом и выгоняет юношу, чтобы Ких остался один и смог помыться. Во флаконе оказывается сандаловое масло для снятия напряжения в мышцах, за что Луи мысленно благодарит мужчину.

Стоит оказаться одному, как Луи отводит в сторону ткань, что привлекла внимание ещё тогда, когда его только завели в шатёр, и перед ним оказывается деревянный чан для омовения, на дно которого ложится два небольших камня. Отойдя в сторону, юноша сбрасывает с себя одежду и со стоном блаженства выпускает крылья, почти полностью распахивая их. Как же, оказывается, скучал по ним. И ощущения, как будто только что кончил — почти экстаз, лёгкость во всём теле и дрожь в коленях, из-за чего хочется упасть. Хвост он не решается выпустить, ведь после устанет отмывать каждое перо по отдельности. Кое-как пару раз взмахнув крыльями, юноша прячет их и опускается в чан, где уж поднимались пары от горячей воды.

Кажется, он заснул. Утомлённое за столько дней, как оказалось, тело окончательно превратилось в подобие желе, что и пошевелить рукой было из разряда смертной казни. Луи ничего не видел (какое же благо), лишь сплошную темноту перед закрытыми веками, и наслаждался теплотой воды, которая, к сожалению, стала слишком быстро остывать. Первыми «приходят» мурашки, покрывающие тело гусиной кожей, после же дрожь, с которой младший Ких, разочаровано вздохнув, выбирается из чана. Медленно, ведь под ногами враз становится скользко и за считанные секунды сонливость снова берёт вверх над ним. Луи тянется за флакончиком с маслом, чтобы завершить все процедуры на сегодня, как за спиной раздаются шаги.

— Прости.

Неожиданно, отчего юноша подпрыгивает на месте и резко разворачивается, сталкиваясь взглядом с Хорном. Оцепенение не длится долго, но и пары секунд хватает, чтобы понять, что произошло, и Луи хватает полотенце, закрываясь им. Мужчина, как будто нехотя, тактично поворачивается спиной к юноше, чтобы не смущать его, и опускает голову вниз.

— Я меч принёс твой, мои слуги его начистили, и сумку. То, что было потрачено, я восполнил из своих запасов.

— Н-не стоило, — заикаясь произносит Луи, смотря, как на невысокий стул ложится его меч в ножнах и сумка.

— Это мелочь за то, что ты спас мне жизнь.

— Ты… Вы тоже помогли мне…

— Тебе нужен отдых, — перебивает его Хорн. — Поговорим позже.

Луи облизывает пересохшие губы и делает шаг к мужчине, который, услышав это, почти что каменеет и, оставив на сумке небольшой белый квадратик бумаги, поспешно выходит из шатра. Быстро… очень быстро. Он смотрит на то место, где стоял Хорн, и, переступив с ноги на ногу, подходит ближе к стулу. Кончики пальцев покалывает непонятно из-за чего, внутри разливается какое-то странное тепло, и стоит только взять квадратик бумаги, как Луи закусывает себе губу. Свёрнута в четыре раза. Острый почерк, дёрганный, узкие буквы… и дыхание, которое почему-то сбивается, пусть ничего особого и не случилось.

_Я не знаю, когда у нас случится следующая встреча, но могу ли я надеяться, что после окончания Академии Воинов Многоликого ты прибудешь в Восточные Земли для службы мне?_


	33. Глава 31. Полевая охота. Часть 3

Хорн утром исчез. Ну, не то, чтобы как в первый раз, а отбыл в Восточные Земли. Луи беспомощно сжимал записку в руке и, не веря в то, что слышит, внимал словам Скироса о том, что император Ких покинул Руду ещё до рассвета и что им тоже пора отбывать, так как ауйцотль рассвирепел недалеко от Трищи — рыболовецкого поселения. Тень относили в красную группу, так как, если не трогать её, то и она на тебя не нападёт. Ауйцотль видела опасность там, где её и не было, считая, что вся рыба, которая находится в озере — только её.

Луи, по правде сказать, не особо сильно вслушивался в слова Скироса, пока тот объяснял, как вести себя в Трищи. Хорн дал ему время для обдумывания предложения устроиться после Академии на службу на него. Это было… Конечно же это было приятно, потому что сам император предложил ему, обычному пареньку, такую работу! Но и странно, потому что это Хорн, Ких. Блат из-за семейных уз? Да вряд ли. Луи сам чётко показал границу, что носит данную родовую «привязку» только для того, чтобы хоть что-то было, да и Хорн принял данные сведения как должное. Из-за того, что они провели столько времени под землёй и смог себя зарекомендовать? Случайность, которая сыграла хорошую игру с ним.

Четыре дня под землёй Ких запомнит на всю жизнь. И дружба (о, кто бы узнал из Мира — засмеял бы) с Тенями, и девушка, которая не полностью девушка, и Пожиратель Душ, который почти что полностью отобрал у него душу. Кто бы сказал, что в свои шестнадцать лет он уже столько «опробует» на своей шкуре, то не поверил бы, ведь слишком фантастически звучит. Но Хорн тому доказательство — они пережили такое. Язык, на котором говорила девушка… Луи воспроизводил слова, которые запомнились лучше всего, у себя в голове и пытался понять их значения. Поначалу было сложно, очень, ведь никакой базы не было у него, но с течением времени и попыток провести параллель со староязыческим, а потом и появлением нескольких страниц из явно очень старой книги у него на руках поставили точку во всём. Но это было позже, гораздо позже.

Когда они прибыли в Трищи, то на них почти что набросились злые жители городка. «Поздно прибыли», «ещё убила троих», «не даёт ловить рыбу»… А ничего, что все знают, что ауйцотль ревностно относится к своей территории? Все знают, что та рыба, которая водится в её озере — только её и никто не имеет права рыбачить. Все знают, что и поговорить с ауйцотлем можно, потому что она умеет слушать и умеет говорить в ответ. Ломано, мало слов, но умеет говорить на всеобщем. А то, что жители Трищи посчитали, что они такие главные, что имеют право делать всё, что им захочется, на той территории, которая изначально никогда не была их. Должны жить в мире со всеми, пусть это даже Тени, которые по какой-то причине вышли со своего «убежища». Но нет, авесы же считают, что им все должны, потому что Суль их создала, потому что они и так настрадались от Миноса… Когда, конечно, это было — всем всё равно.

Скирос, выслушав все претензии с мягкой улыбкой, быстро оборвал волну гнева, которая стала набирать обороты. Луи до этого и не знал, что у Мона развита искра настолько, что мог с её помощью повысить голос настолько, чтобы заткнуть разъярённую толпу и почти что поставить их на место одной простой фразой: «Не нравится, что мы пришли помогать, не прося ничего взамен, так мы уйдём и ждите, пока вам кто-то поможет так же безвозмездно». Голос не дрогнул. Только налился какой-то странной силой, от которой хотелось припасть на одно колено и послушно склонить голову.

Зато их после слов Скироса накормили. Напоили. Принесли извинения, потому что «все мы на нервах, когда под боком такая тварь, что убивает наших собратьев». И даже предложили остаться на пару дней, чтобы «передохнули после тяжёлых будней борьбы с Тенями». Чик’чи был рад лишь по одной простой причине — еда. В последние года два он ел, что не в себя, как будто был родом из какого-то голодного края, Луи не был рад вообще, потому что жители Трищи ему не понравились с первых секунд.

Они долго не ждали — Мон сказал, что все «дары» они с удовольствием примут позже, и погнал их к озеру, чтобы авесы сами не решили убить Тень. Убить… Ких не понимал стремления тех, на кого сам походил, в убийстве существ, что были не похожими на них. Может, он проще понимал положение вещей, ведь не был рождён здесь, поэтому так тяжело воспринимал общий настрой.

Озеро выглядело так, будто было небольшим морем — с противоположной от них стороны развернулись небольшие горы, у подножия которых лежала белая дымка тумана. К нему вела узкая тропа, шаг с которой привёл бы к неизвестности в высокой траве, да и сходить не было никакого желания. Луи хотел побыстрее расправиться с Тенью и возыметь нормальный отдых, так как слишком многое произошло в последние дни. Вода в озере была прозрачной настолько, что можно было увидеть мелкие трещинки на каменном дне.

Скирос останавливается у самой кромки воды, чтобы дотронуться до неё пальцами, и поспешно отходит назад, когда недалеко появляются пузыри. Над поверхностью появляется голова, самая нормальная голова, чёрные волосы которой уходили назад за спину и, свернувшись валиком, поднимались обратно вверх змеиным туловищем, которое лежало на темечке мордой кобры. Кожаный капюшон раскрывается сразу же, как только рот женщины открывается с шипением, показывая ряд острых и тонких зубов. Она поднимается выше, позволяя рассмотреть золотое широкое ожерелье на шее, что доходило до груди, которая была довольно большой и почти что лежала на животе. На половину женщина, на половину змея, женщина представляла собой полную конституцию тела, где под жировой складкой живота виднелась зеленоватая чешуя, какой была покрыта и голова кобры. В реальности ауйцотль выглядела более… внушающе, чем нарисованная версия в книге, однако не такая уж и грозная.

— Зачем ты убиваешь жителей деревни? — спрашивает у Тени Скирос и делает шаг ближе, ступая в воду, на что кобра на голове женщины раскрывает пасть и начинает шипеть.

— Рыба моя, — обычным и вполне нормальным голосом отвечает ауйцотль. — Они забирать её. Много. Не съедать и выкидывать.

— Они должны прокормить и себя, и свою семью, — Мон не давит, говорит мягко и уговаривает, ведь главный принцип: если разумность проявляется, то нужно договариваться, а не убивать. — И вполне нормально, что порой не могут точно высчитать, какое количество рыбы им нужно на день.

— Река падать выше. Они охота и здесь, и там. Озеро — моё. Рыба — моя.

— Здесь есть река?

— Да, — ауйцотль утвердительно кивает головой. — Сети там. Сети здесь. Рыбы меньше. Мусора больше. Головы гниют и озеро мёртвое.

— Ты убивала только тех, которые вылавливали рыбу у тебя дома?

— Я предупреждать их! — зашипело сразу две головы и с пасти кобры женщине на волосы капнуло несколько капель яда, словно это была обычная вода. — Три раза я предупрежать их, но они не слушать. Ловить и выкидывать остатки.

— Ясно, — Скирос тяжело вздыхает. — Мы поговорим с жителями деревни, и они более не побеспокоят тебя.

Луи совершенно не удивился, услышав такое откровенное, и не сомневался ни секунды в правдивости слов Тени. Захотели иметь больше рыбы и поэтому решили отвоевать ещё и озеро себе… специально призвали их, надеясь, что ни с чем разбираться не будут, а просто убьют ауйцотль. Брошенный взгляд на Скироса подсказывает о том, что лучше помалкивать, чтобы не попасть под его «горячую» руку, взгляд на Чик’чи говорит о том, что его сокурсник остался таким же напыщенным петухом, который не был уверен в правдивости слов Тени.

Когда они поднялись обратно в деревушку, то жители стали тут же расспрашивать, как же так быстро они расправились с ауйцотлем. Мон почти что приказывает ждать его на улице, пока он разговаривал с главой Трищи в его доме, и юноши не могут отказать… смертники бы только отказали тому, кто их учитель и кто, как оказалось, имел больше сил, чем показывал. Сидя на скамье, Луи наблюдал за детьми, которые играли с мячом и пытались высоко подпрыгивать, представляя, что у них уже есть крылья. Наверно, до обращения все дети стремятся, чтобы поскорее взлететь… Юноша вспоминает себя и свою беспомощность под землёй, когда его избавили от возможности распахнуть крылья. Это стало частью его, как рука или нога, без которых ты, вроде бы, и проживёшь, но будешь чувствовать себя неполноценным.

Скирос долго не выходил из дома, но стоило ему только открыть дверь, как объявил им, что они уходят сейчас же. Явно беседа была не из самых лучших, раз и глава Трищи вышел темнее грозовой тучи, однако он не смел ничего бросить им вслед. По правде сказать, Луи, чем дольше находился рядом с Моном, тем сильнее не узнавал того «спокойного, уравновешенного и стабильного» преподавателя, о котором им всем рассказывали и то, которым видел. Да, каждый авес имел полное право жить по своим правилам и «делать» себя таким, каким он хочет, но… Накручивает. После туннелей Луи стал себя банально накручивать по каждому поводу.

Портал перенёс их в город, который находился совсем близко к столице Центральных Земель, где они получают отдых в пару дней. Перевалочный пункт, как называл это Луи: Мон дал так называемый клич, чтобы собрать заказы на следующие «охоты» — такой плюс был только тогда, когда проходит практика в Академии. После выпуска все Воины имели постоянное место работы, по крайней мере поначалу, и в последующих годах могли спокойно стать «вольными», перебираясь из города в город, из деревушки в деревушку и принимая просьбы от нуждающихся. Вариантов, откровенно говоря, было очень много, но Луи всё равно волновался. Волновался по одной простой причине — Хорн. Его предложение, высказанное в вопросе, не давало нормально спать и переживать дни. Конечно, юноша сразу же мог согласиться, конечно, чувствовал, что что-то явно здесь было не так, но… но.

Когда они разместились в гостинице (о, как же Луи понравилась мягкая кровать в его комнате и довольно большая купальня, а ещё то, что ему ничего не стоит эта роскошь), когда юноша уже собирался расслабиться, как Чик’чи почти что ворвался к нему с какой-то бумажкой в руках. Взгляд, что лучился довольством, энергетика радости, которая исходила от него волнами. Без лишних слов он протягивает Киху бумажку, что являлась местным подобием газеты в десять страниц.

«Король Южных Земель был убит! Правление истинного рода Симбы окончено!» Мёртв. Убили. Но и не странно, ведь даже если брать во внимание только последний год, то Симба-Миа ввёл налоги на всё, на что можно было ввести: нет ребёнка до двадцати — налог, получаешь больше десяти монеро — налог, посмел выкопать у своего дома колодец — налог. Авесы и так долго терпели последнего своего правителя.

«Повстанцы под предводительством Миюр-Титис’анк вчера вечером прорвались в Аракши с помощью наложника короля Симбы, которого считали мёртвым». О да, Луи помнит ту маленькую заметку в газете, когда речь шла об Оэле. Миа каждый год выбирал себе в гарем самых красивых, смазливых девушек и юношей, и Оэль не стал исключением. В шестнадцать лет он очутился в королевском дворце, где, естественно, столкнулся поначалу с тиранией жителей в гареме, а после и с тиранией самого Симбы. Газета не передавала деталей, мало кто вообще знал, что там произошло, но Оэль оказался изрезан и избит, в результате чего и умер. Газета написала немного по-другому — найдено тело юного наложника Симбы-Миа в священной реке, предварительно он спрыгнул со скалы сам, потому что в гареме не раз отмечали, что он сумасшедший, а уже в воде, из-за сильного течения, его тело разбивалось об подводные камни. Бред, полнейший бред, потому что уже не первый раз нечто подобное происходило в гареме Миа. И Луи совершенно не сомневался в том, что не какой-то там Миюр-Титис’анк, как говорится в газете, убил короля, а Оэль вонзил свой клинок в его сердце.

«Приехавшие авесы с других Земель и остановившиеся в Аракши не пострадали. Из убитых: палата советников короля, стража, которая давала отпор повстанцам, прокурадоры, что потворствовали королю и из-за чего на их деяния закрывались глаза…» И дальше шёл перечень имён тех, кто умер.

— Его приняли, этого Титис’анка, — воодушевлённо говорит Чик’чи, — принял и народ, и наш король.

— Да и Император Ких, скорей всего, тоже, — тихо выдыхает Луи.

— Что? — юноша сбивается с мысли, но сразу же машет рукой. — Не важно. Кхгар принял нового правителя южан, раз позволил такое напечатать в газете. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Слишком много смертей, Чик’чи, как тут можно радоваться?

— А что, предлагаешь говорить? Мой оте… Короче, с этим Симбой ни один раз говорили на общих собраниях Земель, но тот не слушал и продолжал творить со своим народом то, что ему и его подпевалам хотелось. Вот и поплатился, раз считал себя подобным богам.

Конечно, не дело было терпеть, когда правящая рука делает с тобой всё, что угодно, но Титис’анка не был воспитан в соответствии с управлением государством, пусть и держал под контролем повстанцев. Луи в очередной раз убедился в том, насколько же все Земли закрыты друг от друга, что информация просачивается так крупицами. Даже Восточные Земли держали многое в тайне, пусть и «дружили» с Центральными. По крайней мере, до народа ничего толком не доходило.

Среди авесов стало ходить волнение — кто-то пытался подстрекать, мутил воду. Молва ходила о том, что, на самом деле, король Кхгар скрывал от народа прорывы грани, скрывал то, что была попытка от Эмира* Теней (ему уже дали прозвище, чему, правда, Луи не удивился) устроить подобие Бардэ в Центральных Землях. Слухи ходили, пока ещё негромкие, но котёл начинал бурлить.

Их отдых закончился быстро, к сожалению, и снова повели на разборки с водной Тенью. На этот раз Скирос не влезает, позволяя юношам разобраться самостоятельно. Им вновь попалась водяная Тень, которая была чуть менее материальная, чем предыдущая. Вудаш — существо, что походило на дух и существовало в любой воде, которая была размерами больше лужи. Если ауйцотль трогала только тех, кто смел тронуть её рыбу, могла говорить на всеобщем и показывала более понятливый для них разум, то вудаш убивал всех подряд без разбора и на контакт никак не шёл.

Стрелять в то, что похоже на дымку — ещё та прекрасная затея, но лучше, чем то, что Скирос почти что столкнул их в реку. В одежде. При этом не сдерживая весёлой улыбки. С самого начала ничего не происходило, они стояли в ледяной воде и пытались побороть желание выбежать оттуда, пока из воды не показалась чёрная дымка. Чтобы уничтожить гадость, которая не понравилась юноше с первого взгляда, нужно было уметь изворачиваться в воде и без крыльев. Тяжело, особенно когда дно реки песчаное и затягивало ноги постоянно в себя. Они долго крутились почти что на одном месте, менялись с Чик’чи местами и уворачивались от вудаша, который так и норовил задушить их и обглодать всю плоть с костей.

У них не было чёткого плана — Луи словил себя на мысли о том, что ему комфортно работать одному, а если и принимать кого-то в так званую связку, то только с Хорном было… Глупые мысли. И это подвело Киха, когда вудаш, почувствовав, что внимание спало, набрасывается на него. Чёрная дымка обволокла всё тело, с силой сдавливая грудь и горло. Знакомое ощущение безысходности, невозможность вдохнуть и усиливающийся холод, как в ушах раздаётся пронзительный сиплый вой, с которым вудаш мелкой пылью осыпается в воду. Чтобы убить Тень нужно целиться в сердце, полыхающее алыми вспышками…

Чик’чи ещё долго кичился тем, что сам справился с такой сильной тварью самостоятельно, хвастался тем, что пронзил вудаша в само сердце и даже слышал его последнюю «песнь». В новом поселении он на каждом углу говорил о своём геройстве, на что покупались многие девушки… Луи не понимал, как так можно. Нет, в прошлой жизни он сам порой хвастался тем, что почти что воскрешает людей, и пользовался этим направо и налево, но сейчас как-то было всё по-другому. Юношеское тело бурлило из-за гормонов, представляло из себя вулкан, однако в жизни ему не особо хотелось искать партнёра для удовлетворения. По ночам к нему приходили сны, после которых помогала рука, правда в них стала преобладать другая фигура, не та, которую хотелось видеть… Обманывал себя. Хотел видеть, но это было странное чувство — не то, чтобы постоянно, не то, чтобы вовсе не видеть, и не очень редко.

Города посыпались, как карточный домик, на их головы. Тени, много Теней, с которыми нужно было сражаться и договариваться, с чем справлялся только Мон… Только Скирос и договаривался, не подпуская юношей, ведь только на шестом курсе им будут рассказывать о правильных методах переговоров не только с Тенями, но и с авесами. Когда их преподаватель приоткрыл завесу тайны того, что ждёт в следующем году, то Луи не был особо доволен. «Наука разума и мастерство разговора», — вот, как называлась часть того, что будет мучить их. Ких никогда особо не любил контактировать с кем-то чрезмерно, не любил все витиеватые беседы, но прекрасно понимал, что, раз он Воин Многоликого, то должен соответствовать уровню.

В очередном городке, который был почти что опустевшим, Луи позволил себе немного пройтись, обещая, что не будет прижиматься руками ни к чему, особенно ко всяким скалам, коих не было поблизости от слова «совсем». Как только они прибыли в Эйрку, то юноша сразу заметил одно единственное двухэтажное здание, которое, стоило только подойти к нему, оказалось полуразрушенным. По крайней мере, второй этаж полностью был разрушен, первый покрывала пыль, плесень и сломанные стеллажи.

Библиотека. Это была библиотека, которая давно утратила силу Квасира и была разграблена. Луи ходил между досок, оставляя следы на довольно толстом слое пыли, и… он не надеялся что-то найти. Не пытался искать — так более правильно, потому что не ставил такую себе цель. И, как закон подлости, ему попадается несколько бумаг в тонкой кожаной обложке. Они выпали из неё, стоило только взять в руки, и Ких с замиранием сердца понял, что написанное на восьми страницах схоже с тем, что он слышал от девушки в подземном городе. И стоило только попытаться повторить вслух, дотошно вчитываясь в каждую транскрипцию, вчитываясь в почти что полностью выцветшие буквы, как Луи осознавал, что это действительно то, что уже знакомо ему. Особенно после нескольких похожих слов. Семь страниц слов и страница — правила. Что-то недоброе, наверное, но… никому же не вредил обычный язык.

Всё свободное время юноша тратил на то, чтобы понять правила, которые были написаны на листе, чтобы понять, как правильно строить предложения и как говорить, чтобы запомнить слова… и понять, что это всё, что могло существовать. Внутренний голос не переставал шептать о том, чтобы он молчал о своей находке, и что имеющееся на его руках — последнее уцелевшее во времени.

Это случилось неожиданно. Луи даже не до конца понял, что произошло. Они собирались переместиться на перрон, как на плечо Скироса села маленькая серая птичка, к лапке которой была привязана небольшая белая трубочка. Мон отвязывает её и разворачивает бумажку, с каждой секундой становясь всё более хмурым. Луи с Чик’чи даже не переглядывались, без этого чувствуя, как атмосфера вокруг мужчины потяжелела, и стоило ему поднять взгляд на Киха, как внутри него что-то холодеет.

— На востоке Центральных Земель Ту-Чин повёл свою группу на девочку, которой овладел злыдень. В храме её пытались убить местные, не слушая Ту-Чина, да только злыдень вышел из-под контроля и убил. Многих.

— Это же группа Али, — тихо шепчет Чик’чи.

— Нас отзывают в Академию, — Скирос всё так же не сводил взгляд с Киха.

— Что… что с ними? — Луи понимает, что ему хотят сказать, видит во взгляде и чувствует, как к горлу подступает острый комок.

— Рики мертва.

Смысл сказанного не сразу доходит до юноши, но стоит только Чик’чи дотронуться до его плеча, чтобы… он не знал для чего. Луи резко отшатывается и стеклянным взглядом смотрит себе под ноги, пытаясь понять, что он только что услышал. Рики… Его Рики мертва. Та, которая стала почти что сестрой. Та, которая была веселушкой в его и Али компании. Та, которая подталкивала на смелые эксперименты. Суль…

Скирос сжимает его предплечье и Ких чувствует неприятный рывок портала, который перемещает в Академию. Как в тумане, как не с ним, юноша слышит, что кто-то совсем рядом говорит про целительское крыло, и он срывается с места. Сердце шумит где-то в голове, глаза начинает предательски жечь, а на кончике языка только одно — лишь бы ложь, лишь бы не она, лишь бы с Али было всё хорошо.

В целительском крыле много взрослых, много воронов, кто-то ему пытается преградить путь, но Ких освобождает свою птицу, позволяя крыльям и хвосту распахнуться настолько, насколько позволяло пространство. Он не отдавал себе отчёт в том, что шипит, не понимал, что Рик-те-Хгар откидывает впечатывает золотой вспышкой нукера короля Кхгара в стену, не понимал ничего, пока не врывается в помещение с кроватями и не увидел мать Рики в слезах. Сильная женщина, настолько сильная, что самолично убила мужа, когда тот смел избивать её и дочь, стояла на коленях у кровати и рыдала.

— Луи.

Его окликает Юджи-Сирэль, но это остаётся где-то там, далеко. На кровати лежала Рики… Айя. Синюшные губы, кожа бледнее мела, часть головы отсутствовала и была прикрыта белой тканью, грудь совершенно не поднималась и не опускалась, левой ноги под тонким покрывалом не было видно вовсе. Перья на крыльях едва слышно зашелестели, и Луи, стоит только моргнуть, чувствует, как по щекам стекают две горячие слезы. Словно кислота.

Его считают здесь лишним — подсознательно Ких это чувствовал, как и понимал, что свою стражу остановил Кхгар, которому Сирэль рассказал уже всё, что нужно. Луи всё равно, абсолютно всё равно, особенно тогда, когда, обведя всё пространство взглядом, находит Али. Юноша сидел на кровати и шатался из стороны в сторону. Лицо можно было сравнить с травой, на штанинах на бёдрах можно было увидеть мокрые пятна от слёз, которые без единого звука стекали по щекам.

На негнущихся ногах Луи идёт к Айлеру, слыша только рыдания женщины над телом своей мёртвой дочери, пытается вдохнуть, но только давится воздухом, и падает на колени перед Али, притягивая не сопротивляющееся тело к себе. Он чувствует дрожь друга, чувствует, как его шея и плечо моментально намокают, чувствует, как чужие руки обхватывают его под крыльями и с силой сжимают ткань камзола. Ких закусывает щеку с внутренней стороны, из-за чего рот моментально наполняется металлическим вкусом, и старается держать себя в руках. Ради Али. Ради того, кто видел смерть той, которая стала для них семьёй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эмир – повелитель, владыка, король, царь.


	34. Глава 31.1. Тьма наших сердец

— Господа, к сожалению, нам не удалось спасти Ту-Чина, — Юджи-Вогх качает головой и поджимает губы, тем самым высказывая свою горечь.

— Он смог сказать, что конкретно произошло? — Кхгар-Эллейд выглядел куда серьёзней, чем всегда.

— Это был не злыдень. Думаю, вы сами понимаете, что я сейчас расскажу. Телом девочки завладел нам известный Пожиратель Душ. Всё это время Эмир Теней скрывался в Ятье.

— Как Пожиратель может владеть такой силой? — Адер, что всегда было характерно для советника Кхгара, не может не вставить свои пять гэсэрков.

— Теперь можно в открытую говорить, господа, что Эмир Теней познал силу Хаоса.

Задница. Хорн не знал, как по-другому более красиво сложившуюся ситуацию обозвать. Императора Киха никто не звал в Академию, но передали информацию обо всём, что произошло. Без имён, сучьи потроха! Они не написали в послании имена. Авес, читая о том, что случилось убийство одного из Воинов, почувствовал, как сердце сжала невидимая рука. Не то, чтобы он сильно сроднился с Луифэлем, но не особо то и хотелось, чтобы юноша оказался мёртв после того, что произошло в подземном городе. Тем более после встречи лицом к лицу с Пожирателем.

Прошло почти два месяца с их последней встречи, время спешно мчалось к Йераде, а Хорн всё никак не мог выкинуть из головы свою мимолётную слабость в виде записки Луифэлю. В его жизни ещё никто не делал для него по доброте душевной ничего: ни уделять внимание, ни, тем более, спасать жизнь. Такова судьба правителей — все всё выполняют или по приказу, или из-за корыстных помыслов. И стоит учитывать то, что кровь Кихов всегда была бурной, горячей, из-за чего порой трудно было сдерживать свой характер. В Луифэле это тоже присутствовало, его вспышки были сильными и, по взгляду, полностью накрывающие здравый смысл, однако юноша как-то мог быстро усмирить себя. У Киха на это ушло больше двадцати лет.

Прибыв в Академию, Хорн понял, что он даже меч не взял, про стражу и говорить не было смысла. Он давно отказал себе в нукере, ведь ещё никто не нашёлся, кто смог бы полностью соответствовать его требованиям, но, как император, он должен был быть под стражей на всякий случай. Авес прибывает в Академию и почти сразу же сталкивается с Эллейдом — не нужно бегать и искать. Ворон рассказывает о том, что ему самому поведали, пока их вели в кабинет Юджи-Вогха. Конечно, Кхгар понимает, что вот так вот пустым Хорн никогда не появлялся за территорией своих комнат во дворце, и такая хмурость была лишь тогда, когда его отец был убит. И Ких осознаёт, что на его слабости, если её прознают сильнее, могут сыграть и не в его пользу.

Эмер Теней… Столько молчал, прятался под носом, а здесь отчего-то решил выйти. Напомнить о себе таким зверским образом, вновь перебив почти всех, оставив только одного живого? Или что-то искал и ему помешали? Хорн никак не мог думать об этом, не увидев Луифэля. Из того, что он узнал: убитая девушка была близкой подругой юноши, почти что сестра, как и тот выживший парень — близкий друг. Ких знал, каково это – жить в одиночестве, правда, у него всё же была видимость семьи, Луи же… был один. И лишился частички своеобразной семьи, которую обрёл в Академии.

Мужчина в очередной раз тяжело вздыхает и опускает голову вниз. Он стоял у двери, упираясь спиной в стену, и с раздражением слушал бессмысленные разговоры о том, что делать. Юджи-Вогх снова стал пересказывать, что ему рассказал не выживший преподаватель, и Хорн понимает, что если сейчас не уйдёт, то придушит Адера. Скользкий тип. Снегирь. Так и корчит из себя не пойми что, даже ему пытался показать, какой он весь знатный из себя и что он решает, кому и как жить в Центральных Землях. Только одно забывал — он был шестёркой Эллейда и народ шёл не за его словом, а за словом своего короля.

Дождавшись, когда Адер затянет свою песнь о том, как же им всем теперь быть, Ких бесшумно выходит из кабинета и идёт прямо по коридору. Где ему искать Луифэля? Если бы знал территорию Академии, то смог бы вольно пройтись по ней, а так… Здесь ничего не схоже со Школой Лунь-Нуа, а теряться для него, императора, — вот будет смех для всех.

— Император Ких, — его негромко окликают и Хорн сразу же оборачивается, инстинктивно готовый к атаке.

— Юджи-Сирэль.

Голубь прижимает кулак к груди и склоняет голову — у него высокий ранг в иерархии, чтобы не опускаться перед правителем чужих земель на колено. Сирэль всегда казался Киху намного умнее своего возраста, но в некоторых моментах, в тех, с которыми никогда ранее не сталкивался, вёл себя словно мальчишка, которому показали фокус. Хорн кивает головой в ответ и вопросительно, надеется, что это так выглядит, но по тому, как темнеет лицо мужчины, он понимает, что хмурость — не вопрос, смотрит на Юджи.

— Второй этаж, пятая дверь справа.

— Что…

— Луи сейчас очень больно.

Неужели всем всё так очевидно? Хотя да, скорей всего Мон-Скирос передал информацию о том, что он вместе с Луифэлем пропал на четыре дня. Да и до этого Хорн не прибывал столь быстро, когда узнавал, что что-то происходило плохое, связанное с Академией, даже если касалось его Земель. Мужчина хмыкает и всё же кивает головой, замечая тень улыбки на губах Сирэля.

Второй этаж погружён в быстро наступившую темноту — зима в этом плане была неумолимой. Сфер никаких не было и только полная луна, заглядывающая в большие окна, позволяя отличить двери от стены. Хорн идёт быстро, он не привык оттягивать время, как делали это большинство непонятно зачем. Если убивать — сразу меч в печень. Если вести переговоры — сразу узнать свои намерения и требования.

Пять. Авес останавливается напротив пятой двери и тянет ручки створок в разные стороны, открывая её. Тренировочный зал. Тускнеющая сфера позволяет рассмотреть разрушенные почти вдребезги манекены для отработки ближнего боя. Брошенные ножны почти что у самой двери и сам меч, что лежал недалеко от одного из окон. Луифэль сидел на подоконнике, подтянув ноги к груди и обнимая колени руками, на которую положил голову. Юноша не повернул голову в его сторону, но однозначно слышал, как тихо стукнулись открывшиеся створки дверей, и всё так же смотрел в окно.

Хорн видел юношу всяким — подавленным, уставшим, радостным, заинтересованным, вспыльчивым, пофигистичным, но никогда сломленным. Он помнит себя, когда увидел хладеющее тело отца. Да, Дорра особо не принимал участие в его воспитании и чаще, если вспоминал о нём, то вызывал на тренировку или отчитывал, но было больно… очень.

Поджав губы, Хорн уже не столь быстро подходит к подоконнику и поднимает руку, замирая. Как-то… он понимал, что нужно утешение, но из него такой эмпат, что проще спрыгнуть с крыши и без крыльев. Вздохнув, Ких мягко, как может, кладёт руку на плечо юноши, который крупно вздрагивает и поднимает на него взгляд. Красные глаза и столько пустоты в них, что мужчина неосознанно задаётся вопросом — он сам так же выглядел, когда сидел у тела отца?

— Я прибыл, как только узнал, — негромко говорит Хорн то, что не хотел говорить. — Ты разбил костяшки пальцев?

Но ему не отвечают и Ких понимает, почему. Второй рукой он находит пальцы Луифэля и отнимает их от коленей, между которыми были сжаты. Тонкие пальцы уродовала воспалившееся кожа костяшек и тоненькие дорожки крови, которые некрасиво засохли под ногтями. И всё же, родство с Кихами чувствуется даже в таких действиях, как отчаяние. Хорн более не думает, что ему делать, идёт за голосом интуиции. Он выпускает крылья, чтобы после притянуть к себе не сопротивляющегося юношу и закрыть его ими от всего мира, позволяя показать слабость, выплеснуть боль и не стесняться своей утраты, всё сильнее сжимая рубаху мужчины на груди.


	35. Глава 32. Кирту. Часть 1

Опустошение. Он чувствовал себя пустым, как будто от него оторвали важную частичку, и другие части никак не могли стянуться воедино, чтобы закрыть брешь. Мог пойти к Олеорду и Мэдрилю сразу, как только Али заснул от успокаивающего настоя, который ему дал Юджи-Сирэль. Мог пойти, зная, что его примут и успокоят, вне зависимости от того, сколько времени, но… Ему не хотелось никого видеть. И нужно было выплеснуть свою боль, которая не переставала пожирать его.

Тренировочный зал подошёл как можно лучше, только за сломанные мишени его никто не похвалит. И руки болели так, что пошевелить пальцами было почти невозможно. С физической болью душевная не ушла, лишь стала сильнее, стала тошной, душащей. Он не мог вдохнуть. Не мог выдохнуть. Не в силах был закрыть глаза. Не в силах был повернуть голову в сторону двери, когда та открылась. И только прикосновение к плечу вывело его из оцепенения.

Показывать свою слабость… Нет, Луи не считал утрату и её оплакивание — слабостью. В прошлом он никогда не сталкивался с таким, поэтому было так больно. Юноша был готов к тому, что его найдёт любой из учащихся в Академии, любой из преподавателей, но никак не думал, что перед ним будет Хорн. Никак не ожидал того, что именно этот авес будет его искать, а после и успокаивать. Нет, это нельзя было назвать «успокаиванием» и «утешением», так как его просто обнимали. Просто… Ничего не было «просто», потому что Мир оказался большей реальностью, а не той сказкой, в которой, как он думал, живёт. Где-то отдалённо юноша услышал, как зашуршали перья, а после и без того тусклый свет полностью перестал светить на него из-за крыльев, которыми его скрыли от всего мира.

Когда слёзы закончились, а глаза стало жечь из-за соли, как будто кто-то засыпал песок, Луи позволил стянуть себя с подоконника и не противился, когда его подхватили на руки. Прострация, из которой не хотелось выбираться, потому что так мысли не терзали его и без того израненное, воспалённое сознание. Кажется, юноша что-то всё же сказал, когда его стали держать под ягодицы и куда-то нести, но в ответ он получил молчание. Непривычно было такое воспринимать от Хорна. А потом с ним опустились на маты, укрывая крылом так, словно это было одеяло. Юный Ких, тяжело выдохнув и судорожно вдохнув из-за недавней истерики, пользуется мужчиной лишь как телогрейкой, тесно прижимаясь к его груди.

Утро началось для Луи с головной боли… с боли и остывающего места рядом с собой. Открыть опухшие глаза оказалось той ещё неимоверной задачей, с которой юноша справляется после десяти минут попыток. И стоит только это сделать, как напротив него оказывается стена и чёрный мат, на котором лежал его меч в полностью коричневых ножнах. Пальцы смыкаются на них, ощущая тепло, исходящее от мата, и с губ срывается тяжёлый вздох. Вчерашнее бьёт набатом в голове, не только в ушах, и глаза непроизвольно вновь становятся влажными, из-за чего начинают жечь сильнее. Успокоиться, нужно успокоиться.

Подняться на ноги — тяжело, но не так, как открывать глаза каждый раз после моргания. Каждый шаг отдавал тупой болью где-то в затылке… Или это мигрень из-за истерики? Не хотелось думать. Не хотелось идти. Не хотелось осознавать, что реальность такая же безжалостная ко всем, как и везде. Не важно, ребёнок, аль старик, праведник, грешник, алкаш, не пьющий — судьба не даёт выбор. И Луи совершенно не понимал, какого тогда ему улыбнулась удача, если он нихера не сделал?

Луи решает пойти к своим опекунам, ведь те явно ждали, что он придёт. Ещё вчера… Не мог позволить себе сорваться при тех, кто так помог ему устроить свою жизнь. Это было бы слишком низко. По пути к преподавательскому корпусу Киху никто не встречается — Академия хранит траур по своему Воину и одному из наставников. Даже погода… Снег так и не пошёл, пусть в прошлом году в это время были уже сугробы. «Рики любила играть в снежки», — мелькает в голове и Луи поджимает губы. Сам же думает, неосознанно, но думает.

На входе никто его не останавливает, пусть и стояла девушка, покуривая биди*. Её взгляд проходится с ног до головы, но не изучающе, нет. В Академии все знали всех, поэтому Мирлен только поджала губы, сделала очередную затяжку и отвернула голову в другую сторону, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Луи останавливается напротив знакомой двери и пару раз бьёт ладонью по твёрдой поверхности, чтобы не тревожить разбитые костяшки.

Он не… он не знал, сколько прошло времени, потому что теряется, окончательно и бесповоротно, особенно тогда, когда дверь открывается и на пороге появляется Мэдриль, которому Луи упирается лбом в грудь. Так спокойно, это почти что отец, пусть и прошло всего четыре года с их первой встречи. Чуть больше четырёх лет.

— Тебе нужно было прийти раньше, — раздаётся из комнаты такой же холодный, как и всегда, голос Олеорда, с которым Мэдриль заводит юношу внутрь, закрывая дверь. — Ты же знаешь, в любой ситуации можешь приходить к нам. Мы тебя всегда поддержим и поможем.

— Я… я не мог, — честно признаётся Луи. — Напрягать вас… таким…

— Это он у тебя понабирался, — недовольно бурчит Мэдриль, бросив взгляд на мужа, и усаживает Киха на кровать, помогая ему снять камзол и отстегнуть от пояса ножны. — Ещё и костяшки себе поразбивал… Не, точно весь в тебя пошёл — такой же долбанутый на голову. Всё в себе, лишь бы только не тревожить родных. А может мы хотим потревожиться так же…

Луи слабо улыбается — авес этого и добивался, и ведёт взглядом за Мэдрилем, который скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты. Олеорд придвигает стул ближе к кровати, чтобы сесть напротив «приёмного сына», и берёт его руки в свои, осматривая костяшки пальцев.

— Прости, — негромко говорит Ких. — Я должен был прийти, вы нервничали…

— Да, мы переживали, что в состоянии стресса из-за потери столь близкого авеса для тебя ты мог совершить любую глупость, — холод чувствуется в полностью чёрных глазах, на что Луи пристыжено опускает голову вниз, — но мы понимаем тебя, — Олеорд несильно сжимает руки юноши, чтобы показать поддержку и не добавить лишней боли. — Мы тоже теряли и делали так же — уходили в одиночество, чтобы скрыть боль.

— Не учи малого дурному, — сварливо бросает Мэдриль, который вернулся в спальню, и отдаёт мужу небольшой кожаный мешочек. — Послушай меня — бравого пса. Я, переживая столько смертей, сколько нет у меня перьев, понял то, что нельзя терпеть. Нужно выплеснуть все свои эмоции на кого-то, чтобы было не так хреново тебе.

— Скорее уж подбитый петух.

Ких не сдерживает очередной улыбки, когда Мэдриль кривляет мужа и падает на кровать рядом с ним. Да, он сам понимает, что нужно выговариваться, не держать в себе, но взваливать такую ношу на плечи «родителей» уж никак не хотелось. У него был Хорн… про которого он, конечно же, не расскажет.

Из мешочка Олеорд достаёт небольшую бутылочку и маленькую оловянную ложечку — Луи помнил эту ядрёную смесь трав. Белый порошок занимает место на ложечке, и юноша закусывает щеку изнутри, когда Зет мерно покрывает ранки им. Когда он впервые почувствовал действие этого чудодейственного порошка, то удивлялся «как же он поможет, если кровь взялась корочкой». Но кровь разъедалась меньше, чем за секунду, а потом наступала боль, с которой края раны срастались и превращались в рубец. Так было и с костяшками, на которых кожа полностью регенерирует через пару дней.

Луи морщился каждый раз, как белый порошок ложился на раны и съедал корочку крови, слушая мерную беседу Мэдриля с Олеордом, который неприкрыто подкалывал его. Юноша понимал, что его так пытаются отвлечь, и был благодарен за это, за попытки, которые слабо, но отвлекали от горечи утраты.

— Кстати, на неделю твоему курсу дали каникулы, — Мэдриль слабо толкает юношу кулаком в плечо. — Хочешь, мы возьмём отгул и поедем домой?

— Нет, — Луи тяжело вздыхает и поджимает губы. — Юджи-Вогх не даст вам вот так сразу сорваться, потому что занятия с младшими курсами. Да и мне нужно побыть… наедине с собой, разобраться со всем.

Его понимают. Конечно же понимают, потому что они знают про его настоящую судьбу. Ких негромко благодарит Олеорда, когда тот прячет баночку вместе с ложечкой обратно в мешочек, и поднимается на ноги, идя в ванную. Луи знал, что просидит в комнате «родителей» до вечера, знал, что не пойдёт ни на обед, ни на ужин, пусть уже целый день не ел, и ему принесут питание, знал, что Мэдриль насильно впихнёт даже самое банальное яблоко, ведь «жрать нужно регулярно, чтобы ветер не сдувал».

Когда раздаётся стук в дверь, Ких с Мэдрилем уже пару раз разложили карты в «Рассвет и Закат», на что Зет отзывался недовольно, ведь такие игры не играются на интерес. На вопросительный взгляд юноши авес напротив пожимает плечами и пытается послать к двери Олеорда, но получает полное безразличие в ответ. Со вздохом Мэдриль всё же поднимается на ноги и подходит к двери, открывая её. Перед порогом стояла девушка, возраст которой трудно было точно сказать, и склонила голову в уважительном поклоне, слабо приседая в коленях. Её ципап полностью облегало хрупкое тело и полностью скрывало ноги и руки бархатной изумрудной тканью, на которой подол был расшит золотыми перьями. В полностью чёрных волосах затаились коричнево-песочные волосы, что создавали больший контраст и предавали какую-то большую хрупкость, узкий, острый разрез глаз становился ещё более узким из-за чёрных стрелок. Чуть выше бровей, но ровно по центру к переносице, разместилась красная точка, диаметр которой был не больше пяти миллиметров. Вверх от неё поднималось три острых не закрашенных лепестка, что походило на своеобразную корону. Луи помнил, что Олеорд что-то рассказывал про обычаи Восточных Земель, да и в Академии тоже упоминали такое, но он дело принципа не запоминал, потому что… потому что. А сейчас сожалел, что ничего не может вспомнить.

— Император Ких приглашает Луи месте с ним отбыть на отдых в загородную резиденцию Короля Кхгара, — её голос напоминает звон маленьких колокольчиков.

— Что? — юноша откашливается, но монал так и не перевела взгляд на него.

— Император Ких спрашивает дозволение у вас, как у родителей Луи, отбыть вашему сыну вместе с ним в Ису’криг. 

— На сколько? — холодно спрашивает Олеорд.

— На дозволенный период каникул в Академии Воинов Многоликого.

— Нет, — Луи отходит от удивления и собирает карты, чтобы разложить их по-новому. — Я не даю своё согласие и не собираюсь никуда отбывать вместе с…

— Мы даём своё согласие, — перебивает его Зет и забирает из рук юноши карты. — Луи в любое время готов отбыть вместе с Императором Кихом в резиденцию Короля Кхгара.

Какого… хрена? Какое они имеют право решать за него? Тем более такие вопросы, как отдых непонятно где и с тем, кого в данный момент не хотелось видеть? Луи всем видом показывает, как он недоволен и вообще обижен на опекунов, слыша от девушки о том, что Император Ких уже ждёт его в холле Академии. Как быстро, однако.

— Вы сейчас серьёзно? — стоит только двери закрыться, как Ких обводит взглядом авесов.

— Это Император, Луи, как бы ты не питал к нему не особо хорошие чувства, — произносит Олеорд так, словно сделал ему только одолжение. — Иногда нужно сжимать зубы и забывать о личносном, потому что, если ты не забыл, у тебя ещё будущее после окончания Академии.

— Я не пойду на службу в Восточные Земли, — откровенно лукавил, потому что теперь уже не знал, какой сделает выбор через год. — И я чётко сказал Хорну, что отказываюсь от родства, не сдалось мне это. Я хочу побыть в одиночесте, чтобы…

— Так, мелкий, меня пусть тут одна личность приучил не выражаться, но — ты или сам пиздуй к тому, кого называешь по имени, или я тебя сам приволоку к Императору.

Такой Мэдриль пугал его. Такой и мог оттащить его, потому что, откровенно говоря, был более больным на голову, чем все, кого он знал. Луи понимал, что его выгоняют не для того, чтобы побыть наедине, а для того, чтобы он не уничтожил самого себя мыслями за неделю, как и понимал, что, раз его курсу дали каникулы, то все вернулись домой… даже Али вернулся с Чик’чи. Хреново, потому что Ких не был уверен, что после своего ночного срыва сможет полноценно смотреть в глаза Хорна, но, как говорится, они с ним прошли и огонь, и воду, так что… да. Да, ему нужен этот отдых.

Попрощавшись с опекунами (Мэдриль успел наставительно сказать, чтобы не сильно развлекался, потому что он ещё не был готов становиться дедушкой, на что Олеорд дёрнул его за перо, виднеющееся сзади на шее, заставляя своего мужа взвыть, а юношу закатить глаза), Луи выходит на улицу и ёжится от холодного воздуха. Начало зимы, а он всё ещё бегает в сорочке и камзоле…

О загородной резиденции короля Кхгара было известно только то, что её ему подарил отец Хорна в нейтральных землях, где всегда царило лето. Вполне логично и нормально, что резиденцией свободно может «пользоваться» и Ких, потому что дружба и все дела… в которые ему не нужно лезть.

Зайдя в главное здание Академии, Луи крупно вздрагивает от резкого перепада температуры и обходит лестницу, чтобы забрать свои вещи. Неделя в тепле, неделя у океана… И не мечтал о таком, особенно сейчас. Нет, сейчас вовсе ни о чём не мечтал и не думал. Перекинув лямку сумки через плечо, Луи поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы перейти в центральное крыло Академии.

Неосознанно он бежал. Бежал из этого места, где всё напоминало о Рики и о их пяти годах почти что совместной жизни втроём, как бы это ни звучало. Были ещё моменты, краткие секунды времени, когда юноше казалось, что вчерашнее — сон, что им дали отдых просто так и что, вернувшись через неделю, всё будет таким, как и было. Рики снова будет терроризировать его волосы, старясь не вплетать перья в косы, Али будет рассказывать о новых слухах и тайком проносить запрещённые вещи, а он будет просто наслаждаться тем, что все его близкие авесы находятся рядом.

Луи замирает наверху лестницы. Две служанки, которые были похожи друг на друга, как будто одна капля разделилась на пополам, одна из которой была уже ему знакомой. Они стояли поодаль от павлина, который был облачён во всё чёрное, лишь только тёмно-изумрудная рубашка выглядывала из-под невысокого стоячего воротника разбавляла тёмный цвет. Накидка лежала мехом какого-то зверя на плечах мужчины и спускалась вниз такой же ночью, однако, стоит только ему развернуться лицом к лестнице, как Луи может рассмотреть небольшие кусочки изумрудной подкладки над крыльями цвета корицы.

Хорн выглядел строгим и слишком хмурым, от него так и лучилась энергетика яростного воина, который вот-вот готов был ринуться в бой. И нервозность. Хотя этого у него было всегда много. Взгляд Киха поднимается вверх по лестнице и замирает на юноше. Ореховые глаза теряют свою остроту, оставаясь наполнены лишь сталью, складка между бровей почти что разглаживается, оставляя после себя слабую тень. Луи краем глаза замечает, как перекосились лица у служанок, как одна из них закрывает половину лица широким рукавом своего одеяния (единственное, что отличало её от «сестры»), чтобы нашептать что-то рядом стоящей девушке. Старший Ких моментально бросает на них взгляд, на что моналы складывают руки на животе и покорно склоняют головы.

Ясно. Всё ясно. Вздохнув, Луи поправляет лямку сумки на плече и спускается вниз по лестнице, замечая, что мех на накидке Хорна всё ещё мокрый. В Восточных Землях снег? И ему нужно не ляпнуть что-то, потому что сейчас перед ним Император и они не в подземном городе…

— Император Ких, — Луи прижимает правую руку к сердцу и пытается опуститься на одно колено, как его подхватывают под руки.

— Не стоит, мы не на официальной встрече, — раз так, то нет смысла гнуть свою линию, особенно тогда, когда у него нет на то вдохновения и сил. — Твои опекуны, как мне передали, не против, чтобы ты посетил со мной Ису’криг.

— Однако вы не спросили у меня, чего я желаю.

— Ты хочешь остаться? — Хорн склоняет голову к плечу и его взгляд вновь наполняется остротой.

— Не думаю, что Король Кхгар будет рад, если увидит меня в своей резиденции, — Луи не понимал, зачем пытается набить себе цену.

— Можешь не переживать, восточное крыло резиденции отдано в распоряжение рода Ких.

— Какое странное совпадение.

Его голос утратил всякий сарказм… всю жизнь. Хорн протягивает руку и Луи, понимая, что больше хочет убраться из Академии, чем оставаться в ней, вкладывает в неё свою. Чужие пальцы сжимаются цепко, сильно, что причиняет боль и заставляет поморщиться, но ему становится всё равно на это, когда авес активирует портал. Знакомый неприятный рывок, с которым из-под ног уходит твёрдость и в желудке появляется неприятный комок, который стремительно поднимается к горлу. Ему кажется, что он пытается пройти через какую-то невидимую стену, которая облепляет его всего, не даёт вдохнуть и… лопается. Настолько быстро, что юноша не успевает этого понять, как его уже придерживают и что-то говорят.

— Что? — юный Ких пытается отдышаться.

— Тебе плохо? — кажется, с ним говорят так же мягко, как и в подземном городе, когда он чуть ли не упал с того псевдо-моста. — Что вы стоите?! — тут же рявкает Хорн, из-за чего в ушах начинает звенеть, и снимает с Луи сумку. — Взяли и отнесли вещи Луи в его комнаты.

Негромкое: «Да, господин», — от девушек, и юноша поднимает на них взгляд… на их спины. Пару раз глубоко вдохнув и окончательно избавившись от желания освободить и без того пустой желудок, Луи расправляет плечи. Резкие перепады настроения у Киха не были странными, потому что молва о них ходила во всех Землях.

— Они девушки, я сам мог…

— Нет, — твёрдо перебивает его Хорн. — Это прислуга и они об этом прекрасно знают, получая за это деньги и крышу над головой. Вокруг этой территории находится защитный купол, который позволяет только определённым порталам перемещать авесов, — он решает перевести тему. — Я помогу добраться тебе до твоих комнат.

Ну… Спорить, как Луи сам выяснил, со старшим Кихом — себе дороже, потому что его невозможно переспорить, поэтому молча следует за авесом. Резиденция, крыло Кихов, внутри выглядела довольно светло и легко: белые стены, много окон, высокие потолки и ни одной двери. Но так лишь на первом этаже. Стоит только подняться на второй этаж, как арки дверей закрываются створками мягкого кремового оттенка. Всё остальное остаётся без изменений — белые стены, широкие окна, у которых по бокам были собраны такие же кремовые портьеры, как и двери.

— Через час я жду тебя на побережье, — ставит перед фактом Хорн, когда они останавливаются у самой крайней двери перед тупиком. — Если будет так же плохо, то, естественно, оставайся в кровати, — Луи не успевает даже заикнуться о том, что ему стало легче ещё тогда, когда у него забрали сумку с его же вещами, как мужчина разворачивается, из-за чего раздаётся шуршание перьев из-за их трения об пол, и идёт обратно к лестнице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Биди – тонкая сигарета.


	36. Глава 33. Кирту. Часть 2

Луи смотрел в спину Хорна, пока тот не скрылся на лестнице, поднимаясь выше. Слишком нервный, был же не таким… не так вызверялся, когда они были в подземном городе. Вздохнув, юноша поворачивает голову к двери и хмурым взглядом мажет по стене. Не белая. Да. Имея возможность более детально рассмотреть светлое пространство, Луи понимает, что стены цвета слоновой кости, которые были покрыты мелкой резьбой. Став ближе, он проводит пальцами по ней, обводит каждый цветок и деревце и поднимает голову, чтобы рассмотреть весь лес. Костяной лес.

— Наверное, во время заката красиво, — себе под нос выдыхает авес.

Как в какой-то сказочный дворец попал. Дверь имеет гладкие створки, которые разбиты на две части неширокой деревянной полоской и не имеют никаких ручек. Как у него дома в Сент-Леруа. Луи кладёт ладонь на правую створку, ощущая прохладу, ведёт ею в сторону, чтобы найти небольшое углубление почти что у самой стены и, подцепив своеобразный «крючок», потянуть её в бок, позволяя зайти в комнату…

Никогда в своей жизни он не видел, чтобы зало была настолько большой. И непривычной для него. Если бы до сих пор жил на Земле, то сказал бы, что попал в какую-то Азию. В центре пола цвета песка разместилось довольно большое углубление, которое застилала овальная бело-сиреневая галька, что окружала чугунную чашу на трёх ножках. Луи, закрыв створку двери, подходит ближе, из-за чего может в этой чаше рассмотреть тёмную, из-за стенок, жидкость, на которой плавали розоватые лепестки, напоминающие цветы флокса. Бортики углубления были закрыты подушками, что затрагивали и часть пола, а поверх них лежала ткань, окрашенная в золотой дымке. Луи даже трогает эту конструкцию пальцами, ощущая шёлк и мягкость, и понимает, что это своеобразный камин, у которого можно сидеть.

Невысокий столик, от которого до сих пор тянулась слабая нотка запаха сандалового дерева, стоял на возвышении, высотой в одну ступеньку, у окна, что сейчас было скрыто такими же сандаловыми жалюзи, на половину стены. Он держал на себе тарелки с фруктами и прозрачный графин с апельсиновым соком, за которым скромно притаился такой же стеклянный бокал. Бокал для сока? Богатые, что ещё можно сказать?.. По правую сторону от входа на стене разместились деревянные полки, которые собирались в квадраты из бокоте и обросли зелёными округлыми листьями, среди которых проглядывали белые продолговатые цветы. Луи благодарит Юджи-Сирэля за то, что тот выдрессировал их на знания растений. И стоит только подойти ближе к живой стене, чтобы понюхать цветы, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Стефанотис… Вечером будет всё им пахнуть. Часть квадратиков были заставлены чашами для благовоний, книгами с историей Мира, с легендами, статуэтками птиц и разными за размерами чашами, такими же чугунными, как и та, что стоит в центре углубления.

Луи лишь чудом замечает за растительностью скромную дверь ближе к окну, которую открывает и удивлённо вскидывает брови. Настоящая королевская купальня. В эту ванную комнату влезло его три, которые были в Сент-Леруа, и не было деревянной бадьи. Вместо этого половину купальни занимал бассейн (юноша ради интереса пробует воду, которая была до сих пор тёплой), на второй половине разместилась тканевая перегородка, закрывая уборную, столик, на котором стояли всевозможные баночки, и зеркало во весь рост. Луи понравилась эта купальня тем, что не было окон вовсе и что сферы загорались сами по себе, стоило только зайти внутрь.

Вернувшись в зало, юноша обходит подушки у стола, чтобы подойти к окну и тянет за шнурок. Жалюзи поднимаются медленно, открывая вид на зелёное море. Пусть Луи и привык к тому, что его всегда окружает лес, этот выглядел настолько изумрудным, что даже отливал слабой синевой. Бросив взгляд вниз, он рассматривает ухоженный сад, где за деревьями скрывался небольшой павильон и оттуда доносился приглушенный смех. Присмотревшись, Ких замечает чёрные перья и тонкие фигуры авесов, которые бегали и кого-то завлекали к себе в игру. «Интересно, король Кхгар здесь или это всё свита Хорна?» — как-то отстранено мелькает в голове у юноши.

Постояв ещё с пару секунд у окна, Луи отталкивается от стены и подходит к единственной нетронутой двери. Она расположилась напротив живой стены и была почти такой же большой, как и входная. Предположения о том, что за ней скрывается, оправдывается сразу же, стоит только потянуть створку в сторону. Правда, не в таком размере. Правда более… Более. Луи присвистывает, когда понимает, что спальня перед его глазами размерами такая же, как и зало, и что она полукруглая. По периметру, кроме той стены, где была дверь, разместились широкие окна от пола до потолка, которые не прерывались ничем и позволяли рассмотреть часть леса и океан. Невозможно… Невозможно остаться безразличным в таком! Кровать не достигала колена всего две ладони и ограждалась от всего мира прозрачным балдахином цвета золотой дымки, который позволял увидеть и различной формы подушки, и несколько покрывал с валиком пледа в самых ногах. У двери стояла софа без спинки, но с высокими подлокотниками, и Луи находит на нём свою сумку, в углу со стороны леса, чтобы не закрывать вид на спокойный океан, нашёл своё место шкаф. Спальня была пустой, чтобы не закрывать красоту природы, и юноша чувствует, как его переполняет благодарность Хорну.

Слоновая кость, золотая дымка и бокоте — цветовая гамма успокаивала, умиротворяла, не раздражала глаза, и только сейчас Луи замечает, что его спина взмокла. Жарко. И в голову окончательно бьёт осознание, что он в тёплых краях и что всё — не сон. Подойдя к сумке, юноша разбирает её и складывает вещи в шкаф. Пусть он и не любил все традиционные костюмы, но когда этим летом увидел белоснежную юкату с красными всполохами на подоле, то не смог пройти мимо. Что-то внутри сжалось и… повёл себя, как девушка, которая дорвалась до обнов.

В купальне Луи проводит не так уж и много времени, как думал, больше тратит его на то, чтобы одеться. Белые брюки приходится затянуть сильнее, чем было летом, и, надев юкату, он потуже заматывает такой же белый пояс. Как никак, но сейчас он в гостях у императора Восточных Земель и хотелось соответствовать этой атмосфере. Луи собирает пряди на висках почти что незаметной заколкой на затылке, из-за чего черты лица становятся более острыми. Что-что, но ему нравился разрез глаз в своей внешности, ведь тот был чуть островатый ближе к вискам. Да и скуловые дуги более не выглядели такими болезненными… как и весь он сам. Теперь же бледность выглядела более аристократично, если, конечно, такое можно причислять к высоким чертам.

Стоит только выйти в коридор и закрыть за собой дверь, как Луи сталкивается взглядом с уже знакомой девушкой с широкими рукавами своего ципапа. В первые секунды она осматривает его таким взглядом, словно перед ней находится какая-то куча мусора, что уже как неделю лежала под солнцем. Не все знали, кто он по крови, но, видимо, она прекрасно понимала, кем был юноша. Служанка быстро берёт себя в руки и прячет под маской покорности и добропорядочности себя настоящую, складывая руки на своём животе.

— Его Величество уже ждёт вас. Прошу, следуйте за мной.

Девушка разворачивается и идёт в сторону лестницы. Вздохнул, понимая, что слухи о его «крови» пойдут распространяться со скоростью света, Луи всё же следует за моналом и ведёт плечами, с удовольствием выпуская крылья. Коридор был достаточно широким, чтобы пару раз взмахнуть ими и сложить за спиной. Полноценно, он чувствовал себя полноценно с крыльями. Поддавшись лёгкости в теле, Ких выпускает хвост, который тянется за ним красно-белой полосой.

Как только прибыл в резиденцию, юный Ких не смог толком рассмотреть первый этаж, где появился в первый раз. Всё, в принципе, такое же светлое и просторное, как видел изначально. Правда, «колонны», держащие перила, были в форме авесов размером по его пояс и держали свои крылья сложенными за спинами. Красиво… Что не говори, но ему нравилось здесь.

Холл, в котором они появились, оказался не таким просторным, как показалось в первый раз, но более ярким из-за почти что таких же больших окон, как у него в комнатах. Выйдя на улицу, Луи закрывает глаза, когда солнце бьёт в него лучами, и глубоко вдыхает на полную грудь горячий солоноватый воздух. Но, что странно, испарина не выступает, чересчур жарко не становится и лица касается более прохладный воздух. Сморгнув набежавшие слёзы, юноша взмахивает крыльями, на что плечи отзываются приятной тянущей тяжестью.

Служанка откашливается, привлекая внимание к себе и поторапливая, и спускается с лестницы на дорожку из округлых белых камней. «Не парадный вход», — мелькает в мыслях Луи, когда он, спустившись следом за девушкой, оборачивается, чтобы открыть рот от удивления. Три этажа, которые были выложены тёмными блоками, что вовсе шло в разрез с внутренним интерьером. Настоящий дворец с такой довольно острой крышей располагался буквой «П» в сторону океана, который находил на берег маленькими спокойными волнами.

С такого вида лишь картины рисовать. Луи замечает недалеко от резиденции шатёр с поднятыми вверх тканевыми стенами и тактично намекает служанке, что может уже сам дойти, но его то ли не слышат, то ли игнорируют специально, и юноша отвлекается на песок. У него складывается впечатление, что и его создали искусственно, потому что… не бывает столь идеального по цвету и размеру крупиц песка!

Чем ближе к шатру, тем лучше Ких мог видеть мужчину. Сине-зелёные, традиционные для рода Императоров, одеяния походили на его юкату по виду, лишь стягивались на предплечьях чёрными наручами, волосы были собраны в высокий хвост золотой заколкой, на ободках которых можно было различить рисунок солнца, и только несколько прядей с левой стороны у виска и части лба были на «свободе». Чуть выше бровей и ровно центра лба была нарисована золотая точка, которая в диаметре достигала не больше пяти миллиметров. Хорн стоял у стола, смотря в его сторону, и позволял увидеть свои крылья цвета корицы и хвост, который завораживал своими «глазами». Неужели и у него они так выглядят — красные и с чёрными зрачками? Он не любил себя, не любил то, что был такой белой «вороной» среди своих сородичей павлинов. Ещё и в волосах затерялись красные всполохи перьев, когда у Хорна их почти что не видно…

Служанка возвращается обратно к дому, когда до шатра остаётся всего с пару шагов, и Луи, подойдя ближе к мужчине, скорее чувствует, чем видит, его слишком пристальный взгляд на себе. Молчание затягивается, превращается в неловкое, и юноша понимает, что ему нужно сказать что-то первым.

— Я благодарю вас за то, что пригласили меня сюда, и за то, что выделили такие покои.

— Ты забываешь о нашей давнейшей договорённости, — голос старшего Киха звенит, но для Луи это привычно, не так твёрдо, как с прислугой, и не так резко. — Присаживайся.

Хорн указывает рукой на стол, и юноша не смеет отказать ему, не тогда, когда столько еды. Всё оказывается не особо высоким, но и не таким низким, почти у самого пола, как в его комнатах. Стул не имел спинки, как и подлокотников, лишь сиденье, которое имело пологую форму, было накрыто небольшой подушкой. Непривычно видеть такое и использовать подушки не только под голову.

Взгляд проходится по столу, отмечая, что сбоку стоят семь небольших посудин, накрытых крышками. Не решая начинать поздний обед первым, Луи дожидается, когда старший Ких, сев напротив, сделает глоток из кубка, после чего более смело кладёт себе на тарелку мясо и грибы. Всё равно, что, наверное, не по этикету делать свою порцию столь большой… он не ел день. Больше дня.

— Как ты? — всё же спрашивает Хорн, ставя кубок на стол.

— Голодный, как дикий зверь. Или ты не об этом? — Луи пытается скосить на дурачка, но у него всегда это получалось плохо. — Я… Я не знаю, — честно признаётся юноша, бездумно тыкая мясо зубчиками вилки. — Пока день — я отвлекаюсь на окружающий мир, но как ночью… Ты сам всё видел.

Что ещё говорить? Это утрата. Утрата близкого авеса, утрата того, кто был семьёй. Вздохнув, Луи всё же приступает к еде, стараясь затолкать куда поглубже всплывающую картинку половины головы Рики и её бездыханное тело, у которого рыдала её мать. Пальцы предательски дрогнули, из-за чего нож с неприятным скрежетом проезжается по тарелке, и юноша оставляет столовые приборы, чтобы взять кубок и сделать несколько больших глотков. Вино. И он замечает, как дрогнули губы Хорна, который пытался сказать ему, что это не вода, но видит, что никто не кривится, возвращается к своему угрюмому виду.

— Я бы хотел сделать тебе кирту, раз уж у тебя кровь Восточных Земель, — предлагает старший Ких и, не дождавшись хоть какого-то ответа, переставляет стул ближе к Луи, садясь рядом с ним и поправляя хвост.

— Что? — в глазах юноши читается настороженность. — Если это какая-то противная гадость — я против.

— Только ты так смеешь говорить со мной, — губы мужчины кривятся в ухмылке. — Кирту — это знак благословения Суль, которая одаривает нас душой и…

— А, это точка на лбу, — перебивает старшего Киха Луи. — Тогда я не против.

— Кирту наносится с самого первого дня жизни ребёнка и имеет разное значение, — мужчина, стараясь не злиться, открывает все семь баночек и достаёт между ними тонкую кисть, которую обмакивает в синюю краску. — Цвет неба и моря наносится новорождённым и сменяется лишь после ритуала становления авесом, — Хорн, взяв руку младшего Киха в свою, поворачивает её ладонью кверху и закатывает свободный рукав белой юкаты, чтобы оставить ближе к запястью синюю точку диаметром в три миллиметра. — Вторая кирту сменяется в двадцать лет, когда авес теряет свою зависимость от родителей, — кисточка смывает свою синюю краску в баночке с водой, чтобы набрать сначала фиолетовую, которая остаётся значительно выше от первой точки и больше в два раза, но после сразу же оказаться в баночке с чёрной краской, которая ложится едва заметным кружком сразу над фиолетовым, касаясь его своим боком. — Третья кирту — красная, как сама страсть и сама жизнь. Она рисуется с тремя лепестками, которые закрашиваются лишь тогда, когда авес входит в брак, — уже ранее видимая точка с «короной» занимает место на предплечье. — Четвёртая кирту — кирту увядания и грядущего перерождения. Она ставится тогда, когда авес достигает шестидесяти лет и не стирается более никогда, — Хорн оставляет на светлой коже белый, самый большой из всех, круг диаметром в целый сантиметр, который обводит золотой краской. — Мелли, джор, роша и миджа. Рождение, становление, рассвет и перерождение. Но есть и та, которая определяет отношение к божественному, — на руке остаётся золотая точка, идентична той, что была нарисована на лбу Хорна.

Луи слушал, почти что не дыша. Или это из-за тёплых пальцев, что столь крепко, не причиняя боли, сжимали его руку? Или из-за голоса, который погружал в какой-то транс? Или из-за того, что черты лица мужчины разгладились и не было более той хмурости и угрюмости, что всегда? По телу пробегали приятные мурашки, стоило только волоскам кисти затрагивать кожу, и юноша надеется лишь на то, что Хорн вдруг стал слепым и не заметил, как его кончики пальцев с каждым движением едва заметно подрагивали.

— Что же… — откашлявшись, произносит Луи, когда на него поднимают взгляд. — Думаю, что джор сейчас как раз для меня.

В очередной раз поставить все точки над «і». Луи замечает, как в ореховых глазах появляется тень, но Хорн сразу же отворачивает голову в сторону баночек, чтобы отмыть кисть. Хотел поставить ему золотую точку, как у себя? С одной стороны, да, он носит в себе кровь Кихов, но с другой стороны — переселенец. Нет, нужно идти своим путём, а не пользоваться тем, что и так было готовеньким.

Кисть опускается в фиолетовую краску, сбрасывает лишние капли на стенки и поднимается вверх. Луи чувствует, как волоски дотрагиваются до его лба, ведут ровный круг, а после, снова оказавшись в баночке, наводят точку, чтобы она была более чёткой и насыщенной. Юноша поднимает глаза вверх, пытаясь увидеть что-то, кроме деревянной ручки кисти и пальцев Хорна.

— Если это традиция Восточных Земель, то почему очень часто ты ходишь без кирту? — спрашивает юноша, когда глаза устают смотреть вверх.

— За пределами наших земель можно не носить её, — Хорн смывает краску с кисти, чтобы после вытереть волоски об салфетку и макнуть их в баночку с чернотой. — Когда же в Восточных Землях — все обязаны быть с кирту. Это не просто рисунок, не просто цветные точки, это определение твоей души. Показатель того, что всё имеет циркулярную форму и рано или поздно мы все уйдём за грань и будем стоять в очереди на перерождение.

— Так белый цвет, — юноша опускает взгляд на свои колени, — это… это символ Многоликого?

— Нет, смерть здесь не причём, — авес откладывает кисть, чтобы взять полотенце и промокнуть две точки на лбу Луи. — Белый — цвет перерождения и воскрешения.

— Глупо как-то, — негромко произносит юный Ких, проводя пальцами по кружкам на своей руке и удивляясь тому, что краска не стирается вовсе. — Возрождение — огонь, а он красный, жёлтый, оранжевый, но никак не белый. И то, что только в двадцать лет у вас наступает совершеннолетие, когда у других в семнадцать. И никто не ставит более такие точ… кирту не рисует никто.

Хорн ничего не говорит, как не отстраняется и не пересаживается вновь напротив. Он берёт кубок и делает глоток вина, смотря куда-то в сторону. Луи понимает, что мужчина, пусть и был императором, но не особо часто разглагольствовал и «лил воду» в обычных беседах. А что ему делать? В Академии не рассказывали такие нюансы, им подавали только кто кому родственник, любовник и далее по списку, чтобы в будущем не оплошать из-за неправильно сказанного слова.

Старший Ких берёт из стеклянной вазочки засахаренный бардовый лепесток розы и отправляет в рот. Неужели переживает по поводу того, чтобы не показаться дураком из-за того, что не умеет красиво высказываться? Если бы Луи хотел услышать красивую речь, то пошёл бы к Олеорду или Юджи-Сирэлю. Сейчас же он хотел услышать жизнь, обычную и простую, отличительную от той, которую слышал столько лет в Центральных Землях.

— У нас в Школе Лунь-Нуа, — всё же начинает говорить Хорн, — делают уклон не только на родственные связи и скупую историю с датами, но и на традиции каждой Земли, каждого народа и племени.

— Введи Юджи-Вогх ещё и это, то я бы точно сошёл с ума, — фыркнув, Луи борется с неизвестностью, но пока ещё не решается взять лепесток.

— В Центральных Землях совершеннолетие наступает в семнадцать из-за того, что там всегда рождалось довольно мало авесов, а в былые времена, когда были войны, нужно было как можно раньше снимать запреты и власть родителей над детьми.

Власть? Он чего-то… Да. Это тот момент, когда ему Олеорд рассказывал про ещё один ритуал в жизни авесов на их пути взросления. Снятие кровной защиты родителей. Но так как он был один и его опекуны — лишь на словах, то Луи не особо старался запоминать информацию, которая ему не пригодится.

— Восточные Земли были всегда довольно плодовитыми, поэтому прерывание связи между ребёнком и родителями происходит в двадцать лет, когда искра полностью сформирована, — продолжает Хорн. — А цвет возрождения… Каждый может себе для возрождения выбрать любой цвет и позиционировать его, как оттенок перерождения.

Кажется, старший Ких расслабляется, ведь его речь становится не такой напряжённой и натянутой. Видимо, не каждый день с ним разговаривают на такие отвлечённые темы, которые не касаются государства и императорского бытия. И Луи… Луи рад, действительно рад тому, что с ним ведут беседу, что Хорн не «плюётся» яростью и не излучает желание обратить в прах собеседника. Да, долг жизни, но он у них обоюдный, они расплатились друг с другом.

Луи прослеживает взглядом за пальцами Хорна, которые снова смыкаются на засахаренном лепестке, и думает о том, что, наверно, это не так и плохо, раз мужчине нравится. Кажется, его внимание слишком заметно, и чашу придвигают ближе к нему. Слабо улыбнувшись в благодарность, юноша всё же берёт лепесток и подносит его к носу, чтобы понюхать. Сахар. Запах жжённого сахара и едва ощутимые нотки яйца. Ничего от розы. Луи смелее опускает лепесток к губам и откусывает небольшой кусок, из-за чего рот наполняется сладостью. Очень сладко, но остаётся тонкое послевкусие лаванды и розы. Неплохо.

Хочется говорить и это совсем не из-за выпитого. Два глотка вина — не много, не после того, как уже не раз пил, но ему легко на душе. На сердце. Уже не хочется думать о смерти, хочется верить, что скоро он встретится с Рики, которая уже ушла на перерождение и через пару лет снова родится.

— Мне нужно тебе рассказать кое-что, — Хорн накрывает ладонью предплечье юноши с разноцветными точками, привлекая внимание к себе. — Ты не глупый — цени, мало кто удосуживался того, чтобы я такое говорил кому-то, — юноша чувствует в этих словах нервозность, как и в том, что чужие пальцы сжимают его предплечье. — Об этом знают только четыре авеса, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, кто это, но… В той девочке, на которую отправились охотиться твои друзья, был не злыдень. Не знаю как, но это был наш знакомый Пожиратель Душ, который смог завладеть её телом, а после освободиться.

— Это… — Луи судорожно вдыхает и поджимает губы, понимая, что у него эмоции скачут так, как у беременной женщины. — Твою мать… прости, — поспешно добавляет юноша.

— Не стоит извиняться, ты ещё не слышал меня.

Мужчина поворачивает голову в сторону резиденции, где с другого выхода, с другой «ножки П» вышел парень, широко распахивая чёрные крылья. Луи смотрел… не на него. Его взгляд бродил по лицу Хорна, по подставленной левой стороне, большую часть которой закрывала тёмная прядь волос. Младший Ких замечает на виске авеса маленькие кроющие перья, что под разным углом отливали то синевой, то зеленью, и стоит Хорну вернуть своё внимание к нему, как юноша поспешно отворачивает голову, словно всё это время смотрел только на тарелки. Дурак.

— Я помню наш договор и немного поменяю его: всё, что хоть даже косвенно касается подземного города — остаётся в тайне между нами, — Луи не понимает до конца, зачем говорит об этом, но более не может держать в себе. — Ngub aadag m rini welukuru-okma kuri di nekka-nui-w.

Младший Ких видит, как брови мужчины поднимаются вверх в удивлении, и внутри него просыпается ликование. Вот для чего он хотел поделиться этим. Вот! Пусть и произносил не особо уверенно, боясь забыть дополнительные приставки, но Луи нравилась эта речь. Ни на что не похожа, звонкая, прямая, без дополнительных сверх-сложных правил.

Удивление Хорна не длилось долго, но Луи успевает насладиться его замешательством и непониманием того, что происходит. Он сам чувствовал нечто подобное, когда в найденных записях увидел и «orro orro», и «turubbege’rr». Юноша не сдерживает улыбку и отправляет в рот остававшийся всё это время в руке кусочек лепестка.

— Может, пояснишь? — Хорн еле сдерживает нарастающее раздражение, что ему сразу же ничего не сказали, а решили подразнить.

— Если бы я сам знал, — он тяжело вздыхает и всё веселье сходит на нет. — В одном почти что заброшенном городке я зашёл в разрушенную библиотеку, в которой нашёл что-то на подобии тетради с этими словами и правилами, как строить предложения. И ни единого упоминания о том, что это за наречие. Да и судя по всему, на этих скупых страницах было написано всё, что можно знать, потому что данный язык строится на самостоятельном построении второстепенных слов с главных.

— В таком случае, что говорила то сущ… та девушка? — поправляет себя старший Ких, прекрасно помня отношение Луи к Теням.

— Ничего особенного. Говорила о том, что даёт воду и можно пить, чтобы я не подходил к той двери, потому что это опасно будет для нас, и показывала на выход.

— Ты же знаешь легенду о Древе Познаний?

— Да, но… это же бред. Сам понимаешь, что в книгах — сказки, а в реальности — совсем другое.

Не могло быть за той дверью, прямо у них под носом, Древо Познаний. Да, надпись про то, что пройти может только истинно чистый душой, сердцем и далее по списку, была более, чем красноречивой, однако… Не могла быть Руда — местом убийства Навкраты, потому что это было местом сотни храмов, и уж кто-то бы точно нашёл и дерево, и попробовал бы яблоки, чтобы узнать истину всего сущего.

Солнце медленно клонилось к линии горизонта, когда Хорн предлагает сопроводить его к комнатам. Юноша и сам мог, с первого раза запомнил дорогу, но не отказывается, идя почти что рука об руку с самим императором. Мог ли подумать о том, что, как только очнулся в той грязной подворотне с болью в голове, через четыре года будет вести беседы с высшими личностями мира сего, что будет почти что другом с одним из них, что обоюдно спасут жизнь друг другу? Нет. И сейчас не верит, потому что… Если бы у него была другая приставка к имени, то Ких совсем бы не посмотрел в его сторону. Определённо, всё решила родовое отношение, кровь, потому что, не будь он Кихом, то не был бы и павлином и его не увидели бы на тренировочном поле.

— На столе в зало слуги оставили несколько талисманов защиты. Повесь один на дверь перед сном.

Восточные Земли славились тем, что они одни создавали довольно прочные талисманы защиты, которые почти что невозможно было снять. Как не смогли скопировать и сделать что-то подобное, как не смогли найти формулу для разрушения силы данного артефакта. Своеобразный замок на дверь, который более мощный, если так вообще можно отзываться о талисманах.

— А тайну их создания не расскажешь? — с улыбкой спрашивает Луи, когда они останавливаются возле двери в его комнаты.

— Да, сейчас, разбег пониже возьму и детально каждую формулу расскажу, покажу и объясню, — фыркает мужчина. — Если тебе что-то понадобится — прислуга поставлена в известность и готова исполнить любое твоё слово.

— О… Я… Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. И за то, что ночью остался со мной, чтобы я окончательно не сорвался, и за то, что сейчас вытянул меня сюда, чтобы я отвлёкся. Пусть это и долг жизни, которого, кстати, у тебя нет, потому что ты и так спас меня, но…

— Но не неси бред, — резко перебивает его Хорн. — Я делаю то, что хочу, а не из-за какого-то долга. Хороших тебе снов.

Слишком быстро. Слишком много железа в тоне, который звенит ещё долго в ушах после ухода Хорна. Неужели он обидел его? Глупость, какая же глупость.


	37. Глава 34. Кирту. Часть 3

Его будит стук. Громкий стук, настойчивый, который пробирается сквозь сон и разрушает его. И слава Суль, что сон обрывается, потому что ещё пара минут и он бы окончательно сошёл с ума. Луи бежал по тёмному коридору, который с каждым метром становился всё уже и уже, пока кожа с плеч не стала счёсываться о шершавые стены. Боль была почти что неощутимой, не такой, как опасность, которая мчалась за ним. Он мчался вперёд, задыхаясь с каждым новым метром, и не мог остановиться, не тогда, когда впереди полуоткрытая дверь. Рывок, с которым авес толкает её, но ноги перецепляются за порог, и Луи падает. Падает с победным рыком за спиной и бьётся лбом о каменный пол, из-за чего в ушах начинает звенеть.

Перед глазами всё плывёт, к горлу подступает тошнота и глаза начинает щипать, когда его накрывает материальная тьма. Дымка тяжёлая, как настоящее тело, она пробирается под живот и грудь, чтобы перевернуть его. Не хочет… Он хочет жить. Стоит только оказаться на спине, как клубы дымки окружают его, бьют в пол рядом с головой, заставляя с каждым громким хлопком вздрагивать всё сильнее. Слаб. Был слабым и ничтожным. Не должен был вовсе получать новую жизнь, новый шанс, забирать то, что было не его. Дымка расступается, поднимаясь выше, чтобы открыть тело до пояса. Голый торс, голая грудь, знакомое размещение перьев, которые на самом деле индиго, но впитали в себя черноту, и которые покрывали бока, сходились у выступающих тазовых косточек, чтобы полоской спуститься вниз и скрыться в клубящейся дымке. И знакомое лицо. Ореховые глаза, бледная кожа и впалые щёки. Длинные чёрные волосы, в которых, он знал, затерялись изумрудные перья. Такой живой, такой настоящий, но глаза затягивает чернота и губы кривятся в оскале, позволяя увидеть остро заточенные зубы. Клыки.

Ему становится страшно. Луи чувствовал страх через сон, чувствовал, как его тело парализовало там, в реальности, но не здесь. Он пытается отползти, пытается сделать рывок и вырваться, но чужие руки перехватывают его запястья, с силой сжимают, позволяя когтям войти под кожу, и придавливают к полу. Невыносимая боль, от которой немеют руки. Не чувствует пальцы, но чувствует, как когти входят глубже в мышцы и оставляют зазубрины на костях. Луи слышит стук на поверхности, но не может проснуться, не может пошевелиться, только кричать, когда острые, как лезвия, когти вспарывают предплечья.

Прикосновение к плечу сбивает боль, и юноша подрывается на кровати, почти что не падая с неё и загнанно осматриваясь вокруг. Спальня. Без дымки. Золотая дымка балдахина. И Хорн. Луи ошарашенно смотрит на мужчину, который опустился коленом на кровать, и пытался убедить себя, что это не сон. Не сон… Прикрыв глаза, младший Ких глубоко вдыхает и утирает липкий пот со лба.

— Вставай.

Тон Хорна такой, словно ничего не произошло, и юноша замечает, как чужие глаза опускаются вниз с его лица. Неловко… Луи медленно натягивает одеяло выше, чтобы закрыть себя, и отводит глаза в другую сторону.

— Подожди, — здравый смысл бьёт неожиданно резко. — Как ты зашёл?

— Это мои талисманы, — Хорн поднимается на ноги и отходит от кровати, позволяя балдахину упасть вниз. — Одевайся, мы и так теряем время.

— Зачем? — младший Ких сильнее прижимает одеяло к груди, скрывая свою наготу.

— Не выводи меня бессмысленными вопросами, — раздражённо говорит мужчина и подходит к шкафу, чтобы выбрать вещи для Луи. — И хватит прятаться за одеялом, как чувствительная дама. Академия выдрессировала тебя не поддаваться стеснению.

— А тебя не учили манерам и быть более обходительным? — почти что выплёвывает Луи, сразу же прикусывая себе язык.

Обходительным… Это всё из-за сна, из-за кошмара. Младший Ких слышит фырканье мужчины и поворачивает голову в сторону открытых окон по левую сторону. Открытых. И нет нормального света в спальне. Небо всё ещё не утратило фиолетовые оттенки ночи, затрагиваясь лишь парой лучей солнца, которое даже не думало пересекать линию горизонта. Это…

— Сколько времени? — спрашивает юноша.

— Без десяти минут четыре.

Четыре утра. Он мог ещё спать пять часов. А то и все целые шесть! Хорн поднимает балдахин, закрепляя его на одной из колонн, и оставляет на краю кровати одежду, в которой юноша обычно тренировался. Луи переводит взгляд на мужчину и, поджав губы, тяжело вздыхает, подтягивая одежду за уголок ближе к себе. Ему же не дадут доспать? Видимо да, ведь новые слова о том, что его ждут внизу через пять минут, а если не спустится, то за ним придут сами, не дарят ему понятие «отдых».

Луи так и не успевает спросить вновь, что и куда они его собираются вести и к чему такая спешка в такую рань. Даже в Академии и на охоте давалось полчаса, дабы прийти в себя и быть более бодрым… Юноша за отведённое время успевает только умыться и одеться в просторные брюки и такую же рубаху цвета льна, и уже на ходу завязывает волосы в пучок, перехватывая их кожаным шнурком. Не с первого раза, конечно, ведь перья неприятно и даже болезненно стягивает, но стоит только спуститься в холл, как взгляд не находит никого.

Предрассветные сумерки не касаются холла, в котором было всё ещё темно. Царствование ночи не отпускало резиденцию, поглощая все звуки. Это было красиво и ему совершенно не хотелось нарушать такую идиллию. Стараясь ступать как можно мягче, Луи бесшумно выходит на улицу и замирает, глубоко вдыхая. Нет жары дня, прохлада ночи приятно кусает разгорячённые сном щёки и шею, и взгляд устремляется на небо, которое только на горизонте стало более розовым, освещая редкие облака красным. Невероятно. Невероятно настолько, что до сих пор кажется, словно он спит.

У берега стояла небольшая даньцзя, половина которой была закрыта дугообразной крышей, что закрывалась с трёх сторон. Луи не видел, что находилось внутри, ведь лодка разместилась «задницей» к дому, но прекрасно видел Хорна, который раздражённо махнул рукой слуге, который, поклонившись, пошёл в сторону юноши. Старший Ких был одет почти так же, как и он, лишь штанины были закатаны до коленей и отсутствовала обувь, и распущенные волосы позволяли рассмотреть каждое перо особо чётко в наступающем рассвете.

Луи становится не по себе, когда его довольно пристальный взгляд перехватывают, пусть и был так далеко, и, опустив голову вниз, словно ему было интересно смотреть на каменную тропинку, идёт к воде. «О чём ты думаешь? Во что ты лезешь?! — орёт у себя в голове юноша, не в силах оттолкнуть образ сильного воина перед глазами. — Как подросток!.. Ну да. Дурацкие эти гормоны! Дурацкое тело!»

— Иди садись.

Вот так прямо и довольно грубо. Младший Ких старается не смотреть на Хорна, как на сумасшедшего, и подойдя к кромке воды, закатывает штанины и снимает слиперы. Можно было выпустить крылья, перелететь эти несчастные десять метров, может, чуть больше, но… он не проснулся ещё настолько, чтобы не поддаваться лени. Вода кусается прохладой, заставляя поёжиться и замереть. Не то, чтобы было особо холодно, и в более ледяном пространстве стоял, просто не ожидал, что здесь, в столь южном месте, ночи не особо тёплые. Поджав губы и слыша за спиной нетерпеливый вздох, Луи заходит глубже, чтобы перекинуть обувь через бортик и сжать его руками, после чего, подтянув своё тело, забраться внутрь.

Под крышей оказывается циновка, на которой разместилось несколько подушек и невысокий столик, у которого стояла накрытая чёрной тканью корзина и бутыль, обмотанная мягкой лозой. У задней стены, ровно по центру почти что параллельно полу вытянулась небольшая палка за диаметром, что служила рулём для лодки. Крыша накрывала почти что половину даньцзи, чтобы на свободном носу можно было стоять и подправлять путь веслом и чтобы ничего не мешало парусу с мачтой.

Что-то неожиданно и сильно толкает лодку, из-за чего он не удерживается на ногах и падает на задницу с глухим стуком. Очаровательно. Сейчас бы все преподаватели, особенно Мэдриль, красочно высказались о его грации и потраченном времени на правильную стойку в любой момент. Хлопок крыльев, с которым перед ним опускается Хорн, который скептически выгибает бровь.

— Да, я упал, — раздражённо выдыхает Луи и подтягивает колени к груди. — Да, я такой весь никчёмный и не выспавшийся. Ещё непонятно зачем ты вытащил меня из кровати.

— У тебя дрянной характер по утрам, — мужчина криво усмехается и протягивает руку младшему Киху, которую принимают сразу же, позволяя себя поднять. — И рыбалка хороша именно в такое время.

Рыбалка? Нет, он понимал, что будет что-то, что доступно в такую рань, но мозги всё ещё с трудом обрабатывали информацию. Стоит только очутиться на ногах, как Луи с сожалением понимает, что его руку слишком быстро отпускают. Юноша наблюдает за тем, как Хорн, позволив крыльям полностью скрыться, отставляет в сторону его слиперы, ставя их ровно, и подходит к длинной рукояти весла, которое двигающимся кольцом прикреплялось к правому борту. Парус давно открыт и натянут под порывами несильного ветра, однако… однако Луи всё равно. Он смотрел на авеса, который закатал рукава своей рубахи почти до плеча, смотрел на мелкую россыпь перьев на руках, которые охватывали кожу от середины предплечья и которые под разными углами отливали то сапфировым, то кобальтовым. Как-то не замечал ранее этих «браслетов», ведь и в озере, когда они были так же наедине друг с другом, он не… «Тебя тогда обнимали, дурень, и были без одежды. Чем ты думал? Явно не той головой, что нужно, как и сейчас, — гадко запел внутренний голос. — Давай не будем врать хоть себе, раз тебе снились горячие сны с Хорном. Тебе он симпатичен, такой типаж привлекателен тебе был и в прошлой жизни. Так чего ты сейчас пытаешься отговаривать себя и что изменит то, что твоё тело так реагирует?»

— Рыбалка, — Луи тяжело, из-за своих мыслей, вздыхает и садится на циновку, чтобы лучше видеть небо под парусом. — И часто ты вот в такую рань выбираешься?

— Нет, — мужчина склоняет весло в правую сторону, направляя даньцзи прямо в открытый океан. — Уже как год не было свободного времени, чтобы вот так выбираться и отдыхать от всех. Тем более, сейчас вся рыба будет ближе к поверхности плавать, шторм они чувствуют замечательно.

— Шторм?! — юноша заметно напрягается и шокировано смотрит на Хорна. — Верни меня на берег.

— Нет, — спокойно говорит авес. — Шторм будет только вечером, может даже ночью. Тем более, ты со мной и уж точно не утонешь.

Тихо буркнув «спасибо», Луи тяжело вздыхает. Нет, сейчас он не переживал вовсе, потому что призрачный шторм где-то был там, далеко, не здесь и сейчас, но… ему не нравится, что его поставили так перед фактом. Юноша не особо любил рыбалку, вернее, не понимал её смысла, потому что просиживать часами на берегу, наблюдать за водой и ждать, что вот-вот клюнет — не его. Всё это было не его, как и слова внутреннего голоса, который отчего-то усердно стал проявлять себя. Отчего-то… Понимал почему, понимал и то, что у него случился нервный срыв, который, пусть и проревелся, остался внутри, продолжал бурлить и почти что разрушать его. Не думать было тяжело, не думать — невозможно, и мозг искал другое, другие темы, другие картинки, чтобы зацепиться и перестать саморазрушаться.

Чем дальше становился берег, тем сильнее светлело небо. Фиолетовый, розовый, жёлтый и истинно голубой. Ему нравилось. Луи нравилось сидеть в молчании, слушать плеск воды, чаек, которые стали более активными, шуршание паруса, который то натягивался под дуновением ветра, то опускался и становился спокойным. Хорн стоял долго у весла, направляя даньцзи по тому пути, который известен только ему. Мужчина выглядел слишком органично, как будто был рождён не императором, словно не было у него голубой крови. Обычный крестьянин, простой авес, что всегда зарабатывал на свою жизнь рыболовством. И почему-то Луи было легко от этого вида, приходило… умиротворение, словно так должно быть.

Юноша пододвигается ближе к бортику, чтобы лечь на него грудью и опустить руку вниз, касаясь поверхности воды. Никогда не видел столь тёмной, но, одновременно с этим, прозрачной воды, никогда не видел в живую, чтобы рыба так близко подплывала к лодке.

— Я хотел спросить, — несмело, понимая, что, возможно, это не та тема, о которой можно так легко говорить. — Был же переворот в Южных Землях… Как вы, короли, приняли столь быстро и спокойно нового правителя?

— Не все приняли так хорошо, как ты думаешь, — Хорн отпускает весло и подходит к крыше, чтобы опуститься на циновку коленями и взять, ранее не замеченную юношей, удочку из светлого дерева. — Фролис-Ниа-Лиа до сих пор стоит на том, что если предводитель повстанцев стал Маликом* в Южных Землях, то перевороты нужно ждать и в других королевствах. Она, как бы это более культурно сказать… — мужчина вздыхает и замирает с белой шелковой нитью в руках. — Лиа рассматривает мужчин исключительно как материал для войны и для размножения. Не больше и не меньше. Тем более, прошлый Малик имел заключённый пакт с Королевой на предоставление авесов для обучения в Северных Землях в обмен на мясо. Мало кто знал, но в Южных Землях начинался голод — Симба-Миа брал налоги, забирал больше пятидесяти процентов с выращенного у своего народа. За последний год было придушено несколько голодных бунтов, поэтому Миа с готовностью принял предложение Королевы, — Хорн садится более нормально и принимается закреплять нить к сердцевине катушки. — Мутит она воду, сильно, — высказывает свои переживания мужчина, тяжело вздыхая. — Я говорил Эллейду, что Фролис-Ниа не просто так после вековой изоляции решила выпустить своих птенцов в мир, но Кхгар не слушает меня. Утверждает, что всё под контролем и всё идёт так, как нужно. Конечно, как же. А то, что у меня Бардэ мёртвой стала и народ не очень хорошо воспринимает меня, а то, что в Центральных Землях авесы стали поговаривать о том, что их Король ничего не делает — всё под контролем.

— В Восточных Землях всё так плохо? — Луи поворачивает голову в сторону старшего Киха и участливо смотрит на него.

— Мой отец держал всё и всех в твёрдой, жёсткой руке, любое нарушение законов — тюрьма или казнь. Меня воспитывали, как достойную замену ему, воспитывали в тех же традициях, но я оказался молод, — Хорн выругивается через плотно сжатые зубы, когда нить слетает. — Раньше Императорами становились лет в пятьдесят-шестьдесят, я же в двадцать девять сел на трон. Меня, конечно, слушают, ты и сам знаешь, какая у меня сейчас репутация, но прокурадоры всё сильнее и сильнее пытаются расшатать трон подо мной.

Да. Репутация Хорна была известна всем — мясник. Безумный. Справедливый. Если виноват — моментальное наказание, которое в последнее время стало более однозначным — смерть. И Луи… Луи отчасти понимал старшего Киха. Он пытался удержать власть в не особо стабильное время, пытался сделать всё для того, чтобы его народ жил так же, как и до этого, пусть даже целая Бардэ, которая была массивным поставщиком мяса и части лекарственных растений с Тенями, сгинула теперь на целые десятилетия.

— У тебя есть советник…

— Нет, — перебивает его мужчина, принимаясь завязывать узлы, чтобы нить держалась. — Нет у меня советника. Он от казны отщипывал себе довольно большой процент и теперь гниёт в камере.

— Но как же ты… сам?

Младший Ких выравнивается, ошарашенно смотря на мужчину, который не переставал крутить в руках катушку, присоединяя к ней мелкие металлические детали. Хорн ничего не отвечает, полностью погружаясь в себя, и Луи сам отводит взгляд в сторону. Как он может управлять и делать всё сам, когда у него нет ближнего помощника с почти что такими же возможностями, как он сам?

Солнце уже давно взошло на небо, берег всё ещё виднелся, но был покрыт синей дымкой, когда Хорн, собрав удочку и взяв из корзины небольшую баночку, из которой достал червя, чтобы нанизать его на крючок, поднял руль над водой и опустил парус. Разговор о завтраке заходит неожиданно резко, вернее, когда у Луи начинает в животе урчать — на него обращают внимание и вспоминают о еде. Мужчина закидывает крючок с наживкой в воду и, прикрепив удочку к борту, устраивается за невысоким столом, притягивая ближе к себе корзину.

Сложным становится то, что вместо привычных столовых приборов ему дают в руки деревянные палочки, которыми он никогда не ел. Из Хорна учитель… такой себе. Мужчина бесился, бесился настолько, что чуть не сбросил всё со столика. Старшему Киху ни в коем случае нельзя было обучать, особенно детей, у которых ещё не сформировалась стабильная психика. Но Луи удаётся совладать с палочками и попробовать вяленое мясо, которое, оказывается, никак более не готовилось и, по сути, было сырым. Ему понравилось. Понравилось всё — вкус, вид, кислота, что оставалась на кончике языка из-за соуса, и какая-то непонятная лапша, которая, стоило оказаться ей во рту, быстро исчезала, словно таяла на языке. И овощи… Кажется, юноша был слишком голодным.

Когда дело почти доходит до сладкого (Луи сразу заприметил что-то шоколадное), удочка начинает заметно подрагивать, из-за чего десерт приходится отложить на позже. Младший Ких наблюдал за тем, как Хорн медленно, стараясь лишний раз не слишком сильно тянуть, чтобы не порвать нить, подтягивал улов к даньцзи. Ближе, крутнуть на себя пару раз ручку катушки и замереть на пару секунд, снова крутнуть и ждать, пока дёрганье прекратиться. Луи не любил рыбалку, даже не было никакого интереса заниматься этим самому, так, понаблюдать со стороны — да, и он был благодарен авесу за то, что тот не звал его к себе и не пытался втолкнуть в руки удочку.

Хорн действовал опытно, в каждом движении виднелась сила и уверенность, что вызывало какое-то доверие к нему, как к сильному представителю павлиньего рода. А потом происходит всё очень быстро: мужчина резко дёргает удочку, вытаскивая на борт серо-зелёную рыбу довольно больших размеров, которую крепко прижимает к дереву, чтобы вытащить из неё крючок и бросить в углубление с водой на носу лодки. А после вновь червяк на крючок, крючок в воду, удочку закрепить.

— И не скажешь, что год не занимался этим, — Луи улыбается, больше нервно, потому что понимает, что сделал комплимент и что этот комплимент отзывается непониманием в глазах Хорна, который садится напротив него. — Э… что это за рыба? — каким же глупым он сейчас выглядит.

— Путассу, — мужчина быстро становится привычно угрюмым и кладёт на столик небольшой вязанный мешочек, в котором действительно оказываются разноцветные шоколадные «гэсэрки». — Он вкусный, если запечён на огне и подаётся со сметаной.

— Ты ещё приглашаешь меня на ужин?

Что. Он. Несёт? Хотелось удариться головой об стену. Или, что более возможно сейчас, спрыгнуть в воду и пару раз утонуть. Луи предпочитает взять зелёную «гэсэрку», чтобы не видеть усмешку старшего Киха, и отстранено отмечает, что это молочный шоколад со вкусом мяты. Наверное, язык станет весь чёрным, когда попробует все цвета, но юноше даже нравилась эта идея, нравилось понимать, что Хорн, будучи императором, станет таким же простым авесом, как он сам.

— Как на неизвестном наречии будет «океан»? — старший Ких пытается нарушить молчание, которое стало неловким со стороны юного авеса.

— О… — Луи поначалу теряется, а после, нахмурившись, кивает сам себе головой. — Ну, в этом диалекте нет точного понятия «океан», но «море» звучит, как «ittanri», — приглушенное «tt» заглушается почти сразу же быстрым словосочетанием «nri». — Если же говорить об большем объёме, то «khuhau mmziurim» — это «большая вода». Только если мы говорим одно существительное, то нужно говорить перед ним «а». Оно должно звучать более пусто, чем само существительное — а ittanri.

Он не думал о том, что будет учить Хорна другому языку и что за ним будут повторять. Луи не сдерживается и рассказывает обо всём, что сам выучил, и понимает лишь в самом конце, что вряд ли так с первого раза мужчина всё запомнил. Нет, что-то запомнил, может, даже многое, однако по ореховому взгляду видел, что… Ких-старший не скучал, ему не было противно слушать, невыносимо слушать и далее по списку, авес действительно хотел и пытался «выучить» всё.

Больше всего внимание уделялось именам. Для Луи было удивлением до сих пор, что на этом неизвестном наречии не было как таковых имён. Это… Это поражало, ведь, насколько он слышал от Али, то даже на староязыческом были полноценные имена, пусть и звучали более грубо. Выученный им диалект требовал, чтобы имя раскладывалось на то, что оно означает, и уже после этого добавлялись приставки пола, возраста и статуса в обществе. Так Луифэль, который «прекрасен, как цветок», стал «Dileinja» с приставкой «noi», что обозначает его как парня, который ещё не достиг возраста мужчины, а Хорн, который был «требовательным», преобразился в «Azuzu-rec-egi», где «rec» отвечал за возраст мужчины, а «egi» было приставкой его королевской крови.

— Dileinja-noi, — в который раз повторяет Хорн, проверяя, как ложится имя юноши на язык. — Azuzu-rec-egi, — собственное имя произносится более быстро и как-то более естественно. — Завтра мне нужны эти же уроки.

— Сложно? — участливо спрашивает Луи и тянется за последней шоколадной монеткой, как сталкивается пальцами с рукой авеса, из-за чего поспешно отдёргивает её. — Прости… — но мужчина показывает ему, чтобы он забирал шоколад. — А зачем тебе вообще снова эти уроки?

— Я полноценно запомнил только алфавит и имена с этими всеми приставками ко всем видам слов. Мне нужно знать этот диалект полностью, чтобы я смог вести свою документацию так, чтобы никто не узнал государственных тайн.

— Логично, — пожав плечами, Луи всё же забирает последнюю «гэсэрку». — Ты запомнишь всё за пару дней, сложнее будет не забывать приставки и составлять слова правильно. Это как с «океаном» — нет в диалекте такого слова, но обозначить его можно по-другому и, что самое главное, это будет правильно.

— Ngub dunag okta**, — медленно, останавливаясь после каждого слова, произносит Хорн.

— Ну вот, а говорил, что не запомнил многое.

Луи улыбается мужчине и не может прочитать в его глазах ничего, ни единой эмоции, чтобы понять, сказал очередную глупость или нет. Он смирился с тем, что его мысли перепрыгивали с одного на второе, а потом и вообще на десятое, поэтому игнорировал то, что мог ляпнуть по случайности. Переживал ли? Нет, потому что понимал, что Хорн знает о его состоянии и входил в его положение. Наверное.

Когда Хорн в очередной раз отходит к удочке, юноша тоже поднимается на ноги, чтобы перебраться на нос даньцзи и опуститься на колени перед углублением, в котором уже плескалось две рыбы, одна из которых была не меньше пятидесяти сантиметров, если, конечно, вода полностью не исказила истину. Углубление представляло из себя… обычную «яму», что была ограждена с пяти сторон мелкой деревянной сеткой, которая позволяла воде свободно циркулировать и не застаиваться.

— Так этот… Миюр-Титис’анк, — Луи водит глазами за более маленькой рыбой, которая пыталась найти выход. — Он нормальный? Ну, я о том, что, — юноша поднимает голову и смотрит в спину Хорна, который оборачивается к нему, стоит только молчанию затянуться, — к другим Землям он не лезет? Не пытается устроить перевороты, как у них там?

— С чего бы ему лезть в дела чужих государств? Титис’анк боролся за справедливость на Юге, за то, чтобы народ не страдал, а Восток и Центр — не его ума дело, — авес возвращает внимание океану, — По правде сказать, Симба-Миа ещё бы правил лет десять, если бы не открывшаяся правда.

— Я весь внимание, — Луи перебирается ближе к мужчине, садясь по правую руку от него.

— Такое не слушают, — старший Ких с недовольством косится на юношу. — Оэль был наложником Миа, что, по сути, считается тем же рабством, потому что в гареме бывший Малик относился ко всем, как к куску мяса. К нему в гарем отбирались девочки с тринадцати и мальчики с пятнадцати лет, и над ними… проводились манипуляции, которые лишали их возможности иметь детей. Не просто обычные настои принимались, а… сам понимаешь что, — Луи замечает, как Хорну тяжело говорить об этом, противно, и как он с трудом заставляет себя подбирать более приличные слова. — Оэль лишь чудом выжил, когда его, надругавшись, избитого до состояния мяса выбросили в реку в надежде, что он захлебнётся, поэтому смог рассказать о всех гадостях, которые позволял себе Миа делать с бедными наложницами и наложниками.

— Так гарем же не плохо для тех, кто в нём живёт.

— Если их господин адекватный и дружит с головой, — мужчина поджимает губы, явно вспомнив что-то не очень хорошее. — Обычно, в гаремах происходит полное содержание и удовлетворение нормальных потребностей и желаний его членов. Когда кто-то кажется главе гарема старым, то его не выгоняют просто так, а дают деньги, дают возможность учиться и развиваться, помогают устроиться на хорошую работу. Симба-Миа же считал, что, кому становится девятнадцать — стар и таких нужно убивать. Как и убивать тех, кто смеет перечить, съесть больше положенного, надеть то, что нельзя.

— И Оэль, значит, как-то смог выжить, а потом как-то помочь провернуть переворот без должной войны? — удивлённо спрашивает Луи.

— Он стал хорошим пинком под зад всем, кто ещё сомневался в отвратности и себялюбии Симба-Миа.

Да… пинок. Всегда, везде и среди всех было такое, что без дополнительной мотивации и показательной жести, ведь по-другому это не назовёшь, не сдвинуться с насиженного места, пусть и было тяжело жить. Луи тяжело вздыхает с осознанием того, что это первый лёд, который тронулся. Изменения чувствовались в воздухе, дух перемен, который висел над ними всеми и проникал в каждую клеточку тела через вдох. И какими будут эти изменения — он не смел даже предполагать, потому что ему, как и всем другим живым существам, нельзя было задумываться о будущем в утвердительном плане, ведь оно никогда не бывает стабильным и постоянным.

Солнце почти что выходит в центр неба, когда его веки тяжелеют и после очередного закрытия глаз, чтобы моргнуть, Луи уже не в силах открыть их. Осознанного сна не было, лишь яркие мазки красок и тепло, которое омывало всё тело. Ему казалось, что кто-то положил его на воду и океан мерно укачивал, успокаивал. Что-то мягко касалось щеки, как дуновение ветра, спускалось на шею, чтобы после подняться вновь и задеть чувствительную кожу на виске рядом с мелкими перьями, которые только недавно стали полноценными украшающими, на кончиках имея красноватый отлив.

Когда в спину начинает неприятно жечь, юноша ведёт головой и трётся щекой обо что-то довольно твёрдое. Твёрдое, поверхность которого елозит вместе с ним… Глубоко вдохнув, Луи открывает глаза и сталкивается взглядом с рубахой старшего Киха. Забывает, как дышать. Забывает сморгнуть влажную пелену сна перед глазами. Он поднимает голову, морщась оттого, как правую щеку неприятно закололо, но не успевает ничего заметить, как его внимание переключается на волосы, что непонятно почему рассыпаются по плечам.

— Я снял шнурок, иначе бы у тебя сгорела шея.

Раздаётся сверху негромко, словно его мысли прочитали, и Луи поднимает взгляд вверх. Хорн. Было бы удивительно, если бы кто-то другой появился, но и сейчас юноша замирает, словно перед диким зверем. Старший Ких смотрел на океан, воды которого стали более неспокойными, но волны, разбивающиеся о борт даньцзи, не колыхали лодку более сильно, чем было с самого утра. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, но небо, которое со стороны резиденции было уже затянуто тучами, ещё оставалось светло-голубым с противоположной стороны. Хорн не смотрел на него, крутя между пальцев одной руки шнурок, который стянул с волос юного авеса, а вторую положив на бок Луи. Было тепло, чересчур тепло, рубаха прилипла к спине, из-за чего хотелось забраться куда-то в холод.

Опираясь на руку, младший Ких, почти что кряхтя, садится и бросает взгляд на удочку, которая лежала недалеко от них. Не дал нормально половить рыбу, но… если нет претензий… Он тихо выдыхает благодарность, когда мужчина отдаёт ему шнурок, и собирает волосы, чтобы не перетянуть перья, обратно в пучок, после чего прижимает ладонь к загривку. Кипяток. Как и ладонь.

— Я прошу прощения за то, что помешал тебе с твоим увлечением, — всё же произносит Луи, чтобы не было недосказанностей, которые бы грызли его изнутри.

— Прощение за то, что заснул? — Хорн поворачивает голову в сторону юноши и скептически выгибает бровь. — Откуда ты такой взялся?

Слишком близко. Луи понимает, что между ними нет почти что никакого расстояния, что он прижимается бедром к чужому и чувствует чужое тепло так же, как и своё. Воспринимается нормально, и юноша ловит себя на том, что относиться к авесу, как к… по правде сказать, привык к нему, привык к этой вечной угрюмости и тону, как будто его вот-вот ударят, привык, что в молчании с ним уютно.

Мужчина поднимается на ноги как-то слишком дёргано (по крайней мере Луи так кажется со стороны) и снимает рубаху. Взгляд проходится по виднеющимся очертаниям мышц на животе, по таким же синим перьям на боках и рёбрах, как и на руках, по их полоске, которая, сойдясь с двух сторон ровно под пупком, скрывается за поясом брюк. Луи понимает, почему в полутьме подземного города так плохо рассмотрел, даже из праздного любопытства, Хорна, и то, что мог видеть сейчас… Глаза поспешно опускаются вниз, а после и вовсе он отворачивает голову в другую сторону, когда авес расстёгивает пуговицы на поясе брюк, чтобы снять их. Как-то чересчур, пусть младший Ких и понимал, прекрасно понимал, что мужчина собирается делать.

Из-за крыши даньцзи не было видно половины земли, на которой, как раз, и стояла резиденция, но взгляд всё равно привлекают не леса и песок. Тучи, что нависли с той стороны, были пугающе чёрными, пусть и, казалось, висели на одном месте. Длинное полотно тёмно-серого с прожилками почти что белого — Луи почему-то это напоминало подсолнечную халву, пусть и истинный цвет был до неё далёк.

Плеск воды заставляет повернуть голову на свой звук, и юноша… не замечает никого. Вернее, ишь тонкое очертание силуэта Хорна виднеется под водой. «А она прохладная, холоднее, чем здешний воздух», — искушая, тянет внутренний голос, на что Луи поджимает губы. Да, можно было бы окунуться, но его останавливала неизвестность. А если акулы? А если ещё какие-то подводные гадости, которые оторвут от него приличный кусок плоти?

Старший Ких не выныривает довольно долго, но стоит только его голове оказаться над водой, как он глубоко вдыхает, стараясь отдышаться. И без того тёмные волосы становятся более чёрными, тяжёлыми даже на вид, но Луи привлекает блеск. Блеск синевы и малахита. Слишком пристально смотрит, слишком… Смутившись осознания того, что столь пристально осматривает Хорна, младший Ких опускает голову, чтобы скрыть и без того почти невидимый румянец.

— Вода прохладная, можешь окунуться, — зовёт его авес.

— Это же… океан. Там водится всякая опасная гадость.

— Ты как птенец, что боится взлетать, — насмешливо, но не зло, тянет Хорн. — Если где-то и есть «всякая опасная гадость», то только на земле.

Да, даже по правилу, что нужно бояться не мёртвых, а живых, ничего опасного в большой воде нет, раз сам Хорн столь смело прыгнул в неё. Тяжело вздохнув, Луи всё же не отказывает искушению и, стоит только старшему Киху вновь скрыться с головой под водой, как он раздевается. Мог остаться в брюках или нижнем белье, но тогда сидеть в мокром… и юношеское желание спровоцировать непонятно на что куда сильнее, чем голос здравого смысла. Раздевшись, Луи садится на край даньцзи и опускает ногу в воду, позволяя небольшим волнам омыть их прохладой. Да, по сравнению с воздухом, разогретым солнцем, океан остался безразличным к здешнему зимнему жару. Зима… а ведь где-то там и снег выпал.

Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы задержать дыхание, Луи упирается руками в дерево и медленно, насколько может, опускается в воду. В голове пробуждается картинка о том, что сейчас вокруг него не хватает лишь пара, который бы охватил всё его тело, но быстро растворяется, когда жар отпускает тело. Хорошо. Действительно хорошо, пусть и немного неловко. Юноша отпускает даньцзи, отплывает от неё в сторону и старается держать голову над водой. Не то, чтобы он не умел плавать, просто делал это не так часто, чтобы стать отличным пловцом.

Мочить волосы не хотелось, однако интерес куда сильнее, поэтому, набрав в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха, юный Ких ныряет, надеясь увидеть хоть что-то. Лучи солнца переливались драгоценными камнями в нестройных потоках воды, где-то там внизу было дно, что сейчас скрывалось пеленой почти что черноты. Неприятное ощущение, что вот-вот оттуда поднимется какая-то тварь, не покидало юношу, но стоило только заметить вдалеке неровную стайку серебряного малька, как паника отступает, исчезает, словно её не было вовсе.

Когда в груди начинает давить и жар, другой, не от тепла, охватывает горло, Луи поспешно всплывает, хватаясь за лодку и жадно хватая воздух ртом. Вода рядом колышется, и юноша не замечает ничего особенного, пока рядом с его рукой не упирается чужая и что-то тёплое не ложится ему на талию.

— Всё нормально?

Голос у самого уха. Крепкое тело сбоку, что прижалось к нему. Неожиданно близко. И столь быстро… Луи поворачивает голову, чтобы сразу же столкнуться взглядом с ореховыми глазами, в которых не было ничего, кроме пелены, что скрывала все эмоции. Может… может поддаться юношескому безрассудству, может, снять с себя всю ответственность и отдать её тому, кто был здесь взрослым? Пусть и формально? Неправильно и так… глупо. Совсем глупо. Нельзя делать так. Но стоит только увидеть, как чужие глаза опускаются вниз, на его губы, как Луи понимает, что это не только от него исходит. Не он один хочет попробовать, понять, что и как… понять, как далеко всё зайдёт.

Луи поддаётся перёд первым и, закрыв глаза, чтобы не передумать в последний момент, прижимается губами к губам Хорна. Тёплые. И солёные от оставшихся капель воды. Рука на талии напрягается, сильнее сжимаясь, чтобы притянуть ближе к себе, и с щекотным трепетом в животе юноша чувствует ответ. Его нижнюю губу сжимают, почти что кусают, чтобы после огладить её языком, и Луи отвечает тем же, вздрогнув, когда собственный кончик языка дотрагивается до другого. Они отстраняются друг от друга почти что одновременно, и младший Ких не осмеливается поднять глаза. Стыдно. Стыдно, что вот так показал себя несдержанным юнцом, которому только и нужно, чтобы удовлетворить зов инстинктов. По крайней мере, он сам себя видел таким.

— Давай я помогу тебе забраться.

Впервые настолько бархатный голос, который… Можно ли такое говорить по отношению к тому, что не материальное? Но Луи всё равно. Он лишь растерянно смотрит на Хорна, который целует его в лоб, а после подсаживает, помогая забраться на лодку. Суль… или Селена. Да хоть сам Хаос! Всё равно же никто мысли его не узнает. Что он сделал? Глупо было переживать из-за поцелуя, но здесь была совсем другая ситуация. До совершеннолетия ему ещё семь месяцев, Хорн — император и… и его родственник. Нет, Луифэль был родственником, но не Луи, чья душа была рождена не в Мире. Но старший Ких этого не знает! И видит в нём того, кто родился ублюдком и тоже принадлежит роду Ких.

Обратно до берега они возвращаются в молчании — Хорн сам выстраивает руль в нужном направлении, сам разбирается с парусом и постепенно разворачивает даньцзи носом к резиденции. Всё это время Луи сидел под крышей, погрузившись в себя и свои мысли. И потянуло же сделать первый шаг первым, пусть как бы это не звучало. Не хватало ему головной боли, так ещё одна образовалась.

Даньцзи черпает дном берег, когда небо окончательно затягивается тучами, что более не кажутся такими тёмными. Ветер становится более сильным, порывистым, из-за чего волосы, которые Луи распустил, чтобы те просохли, трепало из стороны в сторону и завязывало пряди в узлы. И всё же, шторм, наверное, будет, как и говорил мужчина. Когда слуги помогают остановить лодку на поднявшихся волнах, Хорн протягивает руку младшему Киху и помогает ему перебраться на берег. Неловко. Ещё и ведёт себя, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Надеюсь, предложение о совместном ужине ещё в силе, — говорит мужчина, из-за чего Луи заметно стесняется. — Я не…

— Ваше Величество, — рядом с ними оказывается слуга, как будто появился из воздуха, и, перебив Хорна, опускается перед ним на колено.

— Сколько раз мне повторять, чтобы меня не тревожили, когда я занят? — между бровей мужчины появляется глубокая складка и он уничтожающе смотрит на авеса, который так и не поднялся на ноги. — Чего тебе?

— Отчёт по Прис-Уту доставили.

Луи замечает, как по лицу старшего Киха пробегает тень недовольства и ярости. Как всё хорошо сложилось! Сейчас юноша не хотел никакого ужина, не хотел видеть Хорна и не знал, как отказать ему, чтобы не обидеть, а тут появились дела срочные. Важные. Государственные. Мужчина поджимает губы и говорит ему, что, как он мог слышать, планы изменились, так что Луи волен идти и отдыхать. Официально перед слугами. Кивнув головой, юноша смотрит, как Хорн довольно спешно идёт к резиденции, а за ним следует слуга, и тяжело вздыхает. Оставшиеся пять дней обещают быть тяжёлыми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Малик – «южноземельский» королевский титул.  
> **Ngub dunag okta - читается как [н´хуб дунаг окта]; переводится как [я понимаю]. «Оkta» - приставка к глаголу, который находится в теперешнем времени.


	38. Глава 35. Кирту. Часть 4

Сон не шёл. Всю ночь Луи просидел на полу, смотря на то, как небо над океаном разрывалось из-за ярких вспышек молний, что складывались в причудливый узор. Как белые чернила на чёрной бумаге, так и они оставляли свою историю, которую могли прочесть лишь единицы, ведь «слова» были видны лишь пару секунд, если не меньше. Луи сидел и смотрел неотрывно, чтобы не упустить ни один рисунок, и крутил в пальцах Рик-те-Хгар, который не отзывался на прикосновения привычным теплом. Может, и отнимал медальон силы из его искры, но юноша так часто пользовался им, что аж стыдно было… Он был создан для защиты и войны, был создан не для того, чтобы висеть на шее у какого-то птенца, у которого ещё даже молоко на губах не высохло. Да, несколько раз защитил его, а потом насытился его силой, из-за чего Луи почти что терял сознание, но это было мало для такого артефакта.

Половину мыслей занимала погода с Рик-те-Хгаром, а вторую — поцелуй. Нет, Луи спал с другими… в прошлой жизни. Да и в этой тоже по пьяни случайно вышло. Проблема состояла в том, что он стал инициатором поцелуя, а Хорн не оттолкнул, как будто не было у него никакого знания о том, что они родственники. И что младший Ких — бастард рода. Всё равно? Или принцип — не обращать внимание на то, кто ты по крови — работает здесь на полную силу? Наверное. Наверное и ему нужно успокоиться, потому что он совсем не Луифэль.

Ночь пролетает не так быстро, как хотелось. Лишь под самое утро тучи расступаются, скрываясь за горизонтом вместе с нитями ночи, и позволяют лучам солнца коснуться земли, чтобы она вместе с растениями могла согреться после ночи холода. Да, спальню покинуло тепло слишком стремительно, однако Луи так и не поднялся с насиженного места, чтобы взять то же одеяло с кровати. И только под самое утро юноша вспомнил, что не взял со стола в зало неширокую продолговатую бумажку с нарисованными тёмно-синими символами, которые должны были принести охрану для него. Он в чужой резиденции, в чужих стенах, где любой может спокойно зайти в выделенную ему комнату. И имеет на это полное право, потому что здесь он был никем.

Спина вместе с ягодицами отзывается неприятной ноющей болью, когда Луи поднялся на ноги. Покалывание и ломанные шаги, с которыми юноша выходит из спальни и замирает, неопределённым взглядом смотря на двух служанок, уже знакомых ему ранее. Они стояли к нему спиной и не заметили его, продолжая вести свой разговор довольно тихо.

— И что господин так носится с этой грязной кровью? — недовольно полушепотом спрашивает девушка, что разводила огонь под чашей для благовоний. — У господина и так репутация сейчас не очень хорошая, а он ещё берёт под опеку бастарда.

— Не все знают, какой крови Луифэль. Ких-Дорра сделал всё, чтобы авесы забыли о поступке своей двоюродной тётки, — отвечает ей подруга, расставляя тарелки на столе, который теперь стоял ближе к углублению в полу. — Вспомни всех наших — это только мы знаем, потому что моя мама была служанкой у матери Луифэля. Остальные же думают, что Ких-Мэлифель умерла из-за красной горячки.

— Не только мы знаем. Осталось довольно много прокурадоров, которые жили в те года и довольно хорошо знали о всей ситуации.

— Неужто ты влюбилась в господина, что так переживаешь о его поступках? — насмешливый вопрос.

— А может и так! Но суть остаётся всё равно одна — ничем добрым не кончится, если этот грязный кровью будет и дальше тереться рядом с господином.

Девушка оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на свою подругу, но сталкивается взглядом с Луи. Должен ли он что-то сказать по этому поводу? А смысл? Это их мнение, это их мысли, которые имеют право существовать. Да и Хорн имеет право делать всё, что пожелает. И дело совершенно не в том, что он — император… Юноша всем видом показывает, что ему нет дела до разговоров девушек, которые всё так же молчали и всё так не же поднялись, чтобы поклониться ему, как гостю их господина. Всё равно. Луи не стремился к тому, чтобы перед ним били лбы об пол, склоняли голову и прочее-прочее-прочее. Ему вовсе не хотелось светиться как-то чересчур сильно — закончить Академию, может быть первые года пройти весь Мир, чтобы… Хотелось увидеть загадочные острова, которые до сих пор были недосягаемы для большинства. По крайней мере, если кто-то и оказывался там, то никакую информацию не выносил. И не упоминал, что вообще был на островах.

Вздохнув и стараясь не запахиваться сильнее в халат, как и не прижимать к груди свёрток своей одежды, чтобы хоть так защититься от слишком пристальных взглядов служанок, Луи проходит мимо них и скрывается в купальне, оставляя на появившейся у стены невысокой скамье вещи. Грязный кровью… В Академии всё куда проще, ведь одно из правил гласило, что в стенах заведения нужно забыть обо всём, что касается прошлого. Все равны и нет никакой разницы, какая у тебя кровь.

Ких не знал, что будет, когда он выпустится. Были одни планы, в которые входили и Али с… Рики. Луи опускается на дно бассейна и позволяет воде достигнуть губ, притягивая к груди колени. Сейчас всё изменилось и изменилось в ту сторону, о которой, не то, что говорить, думать не хотелось. Утрата столь близкого авеса — боль, что надолго оставит рубец на сердце и будет ещё долго причинять неудобства. Луи… Луи не хотел знать, как себя чувствовал Али, который стал свидетелем убийства. Плохой друг? Если так, то да, лучше быть плохим другом, чем за компанию морально убивать себя. Никогда о таком не признается, никому.

Его вновь накрывает апатия, с которой не хочется бороться. Лишь чудом Луи заставляет себя выбраться из воды, как и одеться, чтобы выйти в уже опустевшее зало. Завтрак затягивается не из-за того, что не хочется, а лишь потому, что пальцы до сих пор довольно неловко справлялись с палочками. От чаши, в которой были травы вместо воды, тянулась небольшая спираль, что разбивалась о потолок и позволяла лёгкому запаху нарда заполнить комнату. Когда за спиной раздаётся негромкое пение птицы, Луи оборачивается и смотрит на чистое небо через открытое окно. Словно и не было дождя, словно нет зимы, словно он где-то в другом мире, где только покой, умиротворение и… как будто может действительно отдохнуть от всего, что пережил с двенадцати лет. Действительно, много пережил, многое прошёл, потому что напрягают в Академии так, будто готовят к войне. И юному авесу не хочется думать о том, что их действительно готовили к войне после того, как Бардэ полностью стала непригодной к жизни.

Решив, что, раз ему принесли еду, то тарелки тоже заберут, Луи решает пройтись по резиденции, если, конечно, его не обезглавят за то, что зашёл куда-то не туда, чтобы найти Хорна. Нет, было хорошо побыть одному, пока мысли не стали терзать его вновь, да и мужчина его пригласил не для того, чтобы после оставить.

Резиденция жила, слуги метались из стороны в сторону, из комнаты в комнату, словно кто-то важный должен был приехать. Хотя, куда там более важный, чем уже есть. Его словно не замечали, пусть и проворно обходили, даже не задевая своими крыльями. Необычно… Почти что отвык, потому что в Академии все предпочитали прятать крылья, дабы случаем не переломать их во время тренировок, когда нужно было что-то освоить, во время охоты они так быстро уходили с каждого города, что невозможно было насладиться природой авесов. Здесь же всё было так… так естественно, что Ких, свернув за очередной угол и убедившись, что никого нет, выпускает свои крылья, пару раз взмахивая ими. Летать трудно, сила уходит из Мира, что чувствуется каждый раз, стоит посмотреть на самых обычных птиц. Раньше, ещё же лет сто, может, чуть больше, назад, они были настоящими оборотнями, могли спокойно обращаться в птиц и бороздить воздушные моря, сейчас же это могли сделать только единицы. Искры с каждым новым поколением становились меньше, авесы переставали хотеть развиваться в сторону не физической силы, ещё и поднимали разговоры о том, что вся магия — от Хаоса, если же кто-то из Богов творит чудеса, то… на то они и Боги. Парадоксально, потому что Хаос был отцом Суль и Селены, которые в итоге дали жизнь другим Богам. Но Луи сожалел не о том, что авесы стали глупы, а о том, что он сам, поднимаясь в небо, мог там удержаться только пару минут, если не меньше. О чём говорить, если даже сейчас, просто выпустив крылья и сложив их за спиной, казалось, что лопатки не прекращает разрезать пила, а на плечи словно упал булыжник? Да, их в Академии учили вести бой с крыльями и хвостом, да, их тренировали, да, с каждым годом становилось чуточку легче, но этого было мало. Мало для него? Нет. Ких не стал бы утверждать, что только для него, ведь найдутся те, которые так же хотят почувствовать то, что и их предки. Предки… Луи не сдерживает улыбки, что отражается тенью печали в глазах. Он более не ассоциировал себя с тем хирургом из той жизни, где «то» — всё от Земли. Может, даже хорошо, что после смерти попал в Мир, пусть даже он и мог быть чем-то на подобии комы или какого-то Чистилища.

Цвета резиденции плавно, но как-то довольно быстро, переходят со светлых на более разительные, более глубокие и тёмные. «Конец крыла и конец моего пути», — мысленно останавливает себя Луи, смотря на слишком вишнёвые портьеры. Не так светло, однако больше тепла — две разительные стороны одного дома, и Ких не решает переступить грань, чтобы войти на территорию Кхгара, пусть и являлся подчинённым этой королевской семьи. Приходится отступить назад и с негромким шелестом перьев хвоста, который Луи решил не держать в себе, об пол разворачивается.

Заглядывать в каждую комнату юноша не решается, потому что… это так же, как и без спроса открыть дверь в покои Хорна со словами: «А вот и я». Конечно, между ними сложились более тёплые отношения, чем с кем-нибудь ещё (по крайней мере, слухи по схожему поводу вокруг императора Киха не наблюдались… никогда, как будто он был абсолютно святым), но опускаться до такой наглости никто не мог. Луи спускается не там, где поднимался по лестнице, и понимает, что окончательно заплутал. Да и не особо старался запоминать путь, полностью окунувшись в свои мысли.

Повернув в очередной раз на развилке, юноша упирается взглядом в приоткрытые створки дверей, между которыми пробегали солнечные зайчики, что прерывались продолговатыми тенями. За улицу вряд ли кто-то будет ему что-то говорить против… Как же ему было неудобно и не по себе находиться в доме, который является своеобразным укрытием от народа, чтобы отдохнуть, для королей. Ещё и остался один, когда обещали, что будет гостем.

Ких несильно толкает правую створку двери и выходит под лучи солнца, позволяя их теплу полностью нырнуть в него. Замёрзнув за ночь, он так и не смог нормально согреться, поэтому духота из-за испарения всех капель дождя не казалась невыносимой. С глубоким вдохом Луи окидывает взглядом сад, который был виден с окна его зало, и чувствует, как что-то знакомое щекочет сознание. Нет, не знакомое, а как… как что-то, что было природным и естественным для него. Взгляд уже наученно (спасибо Академии) обходит ближайшие деревья, где на стволах у самой земли виднелись тонкие серебряные нити. «Отгоняют Теней» — тут же раздаётся в голове голос Олеорда, и юноша более расслабленно выдыхает, понимая, что ему здесь действительно предоставили отдых.

Зелень деревьев была такой, словно смотрел на какую-то картину, Луи даже дотронулся до одного из листков, чтобы проверить, что они настоящие и не покрыты воском. Дорожка была выложена желтоватым камнем, чтобы больше походить на песок, и тянулась вглубь сада не прямо, а извиваясь и разделяясь на несколько других троп. Как таковых цветов не было, лишь изредка можно было заметить розовый, жёлтый и белый, которые росли определёнными кругами, что-то увидеть более среди обширной зелени было очень тяжело. Стараясь не сворачивать с одной тропы, которую выбрал изначально, Луи останавливается возле беседки, колонны которой оплетал плющ, закрывая нежный кремовый цвет и скрывая почти что всю крышу. Внутри же оказывается пусто, нет даже скамьи, чтобы сесть и отдохнуть, и юноша не хочет задумываться о двойном дне и предназначении этого места.

С мыслями о том, что в этом саду должно быть что-то ещё, ведь всем известна любовь короля Кхгара к роскоши, Луи петлял среди деревьев, стараясь не обращать внимание на низкие ветки, что задевали крылья. Может быть, он даже был согласен остаться здесь больше, чем на неделю, чтобы продлить свою безмятежность. Ких замирает, когда столь близко к нему оказывается другой авес. Молодой мужчина был в тёмно-бардовых одеждах и на ходу завязывал волосы в невысокий хвост. Чёрные крылья были слишком плотно прижаты к спине, из-за чего создавалось впечатление, что из-за этого появлялась неимоверная боль в плечах. Ворон словно не заметил его, пусть и прошёл мимо, всего в пару шагах, и Луи чувствует странный укол непонимания. Обычно, когда его видят, то довольно пристально смотрят, потому что белые павлины встречаются слишком редко, потому что он был диковинкой, потому что… пусть и ненавидел этого, но сейчас бы не помешало внимание, чтобы завести разговор!

— Я прошу прощения, — Ких окликает авеса и делает пару шагов за ним, но не добивается никакой реакции. — Эй, парень! — однако ворон, как шёл, так и не обернулся, даже не вздрогнул. — Глухой, что ли…

— Да, Сайдор действительно глухой.

Вкрадчивый голос за спиной раздаётся слишком неожиданно, заставляя вздрогнуть и резко обернуться, теряя дар речи. Тёмные глаза с красным отливом смотрели с долей пытливости с едва заметным, натянутым интересом, как будто это была лишь игра на публику. Игра, без которой нельзя. Луи, опомнившись, поспешно припадает на колено и прижимает кулак к груди, покорно склоняя голову. Дурак, какой же он дурак! Лучше бы сидел в комнате, не вылезал.

От короля Кхгара исходила невидимая энергия, которая ложилась ему на плечи, пробиралась под кожу и давила, не позволяя без его дозволения подняться не то что на ноги, а даже взгляд. Эллейд, как и всегда, был во всём чёрном, несмотря на то, что может быть жарко через этот цвет, и Луи отмечает по тем крупицам, которые мог увидеть, что крылья авес прижимал так же сильно к плечам, как и ранее видимый парень. Все вороны такие? Или только члены королевской семьи дрессируются до идеальной выдержки во всём?

— Встань, дитя, — слишком вкрадчиво, но Луи не может не подчиниться своему правителю. — Гости Хорна — мои гости.

«Суль спаси», — единственное вразумительное в голове, с чем Ких поднимается на ноги и складывает руки за спиной, под крыльями, нервно заламывая себе пальцы. Как перед хищником… Буквально — да, Кхгар-Кор-Эллейд Второй был тем, кто решал его судьбу, как своего подопечного. Даже Хорн, будучи императором, не имел такой власти над ним, его жизнью и искрой.

— Пройдёшь со мной?

Не вопрос, утверждение, на которое Луи кивает головой, всё так же не поднимая взгляда. Не имеет права, как и не имеет права отказываться. Кор-Эллейд идёт вперёд, вернее, юноша видит только его ноги, которые неспешно двинулись в сторону, где скрылся предыдущий ворон, и Луи старается не отставать, но и держится на полшага позади него, вспоминая все наставления Юджи-Вогха. Нужно дышать, нужно не упасть лицом в грязь, не опозорить собой Академию, которая обучала его.

— Я… я прошу прощения, что так неучтиво отнёсся к члену вашей семьи. Если…

— Сайдор лишь брат моей жены и с рождения глухой. Не думаю, что он слишком оскорбится, если узнает, что ты, как и многие другие, так назвали его, — в голосе слышится искусственная усмешка, и Луи ничего не говорит на то, не дай Суль вообще ему ляпнуть такое, что его перебили. — Для меня было новостью услышать, что Хорн решил привести в своё крыло резиденции гостя, — каждое слово произносится неспешно, плавно, позволяя прощупать не только второе, но и эфемерное третье дно. — Я видел тебя в Академии Воинов Многоликого, когда произошёл тот досадный, неприятный для всех нас случай. Тебе ведомо, что послужило смерти твоей подруги? Рики, насколько я знаю?

На него бросают быстрый взгляд, который не задерживается дольше секунды, но Луи чувствует, как по спине проходят ледяные мурашки, оставляя после себя неприятную испарину. Знает. Помнит. И ждёт от него правду. Ких понимал, что сейчас любое слово может сыграть против него, однако… если скажет правду, то подставит Хорна, чего делать совершенно не хотелось.

— Да, — тихо отвечает юноша, с трудом проглатывая ком в горле и надеясь, что король спишет всё на его траур и неутихшую боль. — Рики – это альяс… Турти-Айя… Говорят, что это был злыдень.

— Это твой друг Айлер тебе рассказал?

Что же ещё знает Эллейд? Понял ли, что Луи ходит вокруг, чтобы не говорить истину? Юноша лишь кивает головой, а после, откашлявшись, выдыхает «да», понимая, что на него не смотрят и вряд ли вообще посмотрят. Молчание затягивается, и Ких предпочитает рассматривать каждое чёрное перо короля на его крыльях, чтобы не надумать себе… лишнего.

— Я лишь могу высказать своё сожаление тому, что ты испытал горечь утраты в столь раннем возрасте.

— Э… Д-да. Я… не стоит, — ногти с силой впиваются в ладони, оставляя глубокие полумесяцы. — Мы обучаемся в Академии Воинов Многоликого и готовы к тому, что с охоты можем не вернуться.

Кхгар останавливается у фонтана, который походил на юную деву, что обнимала себя не только руками, но и крыльями… и словно плакала. Луи останавливается за полшага от короля, поджимая губы и стараясь не показывать всем видом своё волнение. С Хорном было не так, было более спокойно и не ощущалось, что он королевских кровей. Хотелось провалиться под землю, особенно тогда, когда глаза с красным отливом вновь направляются на него. А ведь Эллейд тоже был грязной крови, был рождён от близкородственной связи, однако сейчас за ним шли многие и не тыкали ему так называемым происхождением в лицо.

— Тебе нравится обучение в Академии? — и вновь такой взгляд, как будто уже знают, что он ответит.

— Да, безусловно, — теперь бы не облить грязью директора Юджи, чтобы его не выгнали за год до конца обучения. — Комплексная подача материала, преподаватели, которые знают столько же, сколько написано в книгах, лучшее оружие и даже выделили кремневые пистолеты, чего ранее не было.

— Однако в бочке мёда должна быть и ложка дёгтя, — с фальшивой улыбкой говорит Эллейд.

— Наверное… Наверное, это чрезмерная нагрузка в последние года, но она вполне оправдана, ведь после того случая в Бардэ мы должны быть готовы к мобилизации в любой момент, чтобы прийти на помощь вашему войску, которое не знает всех нюансов в борьбе с Тенями.

Кажется, он сказал что-то не то, раз взгляд напротив лишается пелены искусственности и веселья. Волнуется, поэтому… лишь после долгих секунд Луи понимает, что «мобилизация» не придумана в Мире, что такого слова вовсе не существует. Дурная его черта, дурная! Переживал, волновался слишком редко, этому он тяжело поддавался, но когда неприятные ощущения охватывали его, то Луи не мог остановить свою сторону «умника».

— Вижу, учителя действительно хорошие в Академии. Но все ли такие?

— Конечно, — юноша чуть ли не задыхается от облегчения, когда у него не расспрашивают ничего, что связано с незнакомыми словами. — Все учителя дают нам столько информации, что…

— А что по поводу Мон-Скироса? — взгляд Кхгара становится более цепким.

— Он хороший авес, — не особо уверенно отвечает Луи. — Мон-Скирос пока только был моим наставником на время охоты, так что дать полноценный отзыв я не могу, но то, что есть… — нужно успокоиться, пусть сейчас от него зависит жизнь и Скироса, и Академии, и его собственная. — Он знает многое, и не только сухие факты, на него можно положиться, потому что никогда не подведёт и не пойдёт против того, что уже пообещал, открытый, общительный, живой не только внешне, но внутренне тоже, потому что в глазах нет какой-то усталости, что ли. Если бы я не знал, что Мон-Скирос является учителем в Академии, то сказал бы, что он вольный Воин, которому привычнее каждый день перебираться в новый город, чем сидеть на одном месте.

Ему ничего не говорят и отворачивают голову в сторону, слишком внимательно смотря на статую девы. Сказал что-то не то? Да нет, самое лучшее и то, что действительно, правда, как думал. Луи глубоко вдыхает и старается усмирить собственные крылья, которые вот-вот вздрогнули бы и точно бы раскрылись из-за волнения. Как и хвост. А Киху только не хватало вызвать своим страхом на бой самого короля.

— Я благодарю тебя за то, что уделил своё внимание мне, — Эллейд вновь смотрит на юношу с ненастоящим весельем и поднимает руку, не давая сказать ничего в ответ. — Ты можешь быть свободным. И запомни, гости Хорна — мои гости, так что можешь вольно передвигаться по дому.

— В-вы следили за мной? — некрасиво заикаясь, спрашивает Луи.

— Чтобы знать — не нужно следить, дитя.

Почти что бесцветные губы растягиваются в улыбке, и Луи, пока его отпускают, склоняет голову в поклоне, чтобы почти сразу же развернуться и пойти по той дорожке, которая привела их сюда. Он только что говорил с самим королём, который, пусть и из банальной вежливости, чем подразумевая что-то большее, поблагодарил его за беседу. Его отпустили так легко, пусть даже и не поверили в его лепетание по поводу злыдня. Ничего не сказали по поводу того, что он отчасти оскорбил брата жены Кхгара, пусть ему и почти что прямо заявили, что никакой разницы нет… И что-то слишком много «пусть», что начинало раздражать.

До самой двери в выделенные комнаты Луи доходит с тревогой и лишь чудом не оборачивается назад каждую минуту. Ему всё казалось, что за ним следуют тёмные, с красным блеском глаза, которые хотели убедиться, что никуда юный авес не свернёт. Паранойя, но оно и не странно после разговора с самим королём. Суль, да сейчас его мог убить каждый лишь за то, чтобы узнать, какой Кхгар вблизи, как это – говорить один на один с ним… своеобразная аудиенция. И умеет же влипать… Лучше бы после завтрака лёг и поспал нормально.

В покоях Луи действительно остаётся до самого вечера… и действительно засыпает, когда усталость почти что бьёт его под колени. Плохо переносил бессонные ночи, но никак не думал, что с пережитым волнением сможет столь быстро окунуться в темноту. Однако это становится очередной ошибкой. Когда солнце только скрылось за линией горизонта, позволяя ночи войти во вкус правления, Ких просыпается из-за тупой головной боли в затылке, из-за которой не хочется открывать глаза и подниматься. Сбил себе график, что был более-менее нормальным, ещё и становится прихотливым в еде, потому что… кажется, его пытаются разбаловать, правда, непонятно зачем, но пытаются.

Пропустив обед, юноша с удовольствием съедает весь ужин, лишь после отмечая, что мяса в нём было не так уж и много. Да, замена белков орехами, яйцами, но… «Стоит поговорить с Хорном», — в очередной раз за довольно короткий промежуток времени в мыслях всплывает имя Киха, на что Луи не находит ничего дельного, кроме как выйти к океану. Улица встречает его приятной прохладой, по сравнению с духотой дня, небо покрывается белыми веснушками вокруг яркого круглого пятна полной луны. Юноша, когда проснулся, так и не спрятал крылья, на что левое неприятно отзывалось ноющей болью, но выпустить сейчас их, чтобы размять… Мысль, как молния, мелькает слишком быстро в голове, на что Луи, остановившись почти у самой воды, поспешно избавляет себя от одежды.

Океан спокоен, умиротворённо набегает небольшими волнами на песок, на пальцы ног Киха, которые почти сразу же поджимаются из-за кусающей прохлады. Неплохо… Океан принимает разгорячённое тело и позволяет лечь на спину, чтобы дать возможность наблюдать за зажигающимися звёздами. Луи не беспокоится о том, что волосы намокнут, что высушивать их вместе с перьями будет почти до утра, сейчас ему было хорошо лишь потому, что прохлада воды забирала головную боль. Забирала её, но давала мыслям вольно заполнять всё пустующее место. Разговор с Кхгаром казался чем-то далёким, как будто не произошёл с утра, чувствовалась скука и одиночество, обида на Хорна, который целый день не показывался ему, не приходил и даже не передал никакую записку. Нет, он не был обязан что-либо из этого делать, однако… скучал. Луи тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что действительно немного соскучился по Хорну. Ещё так и не поговорили после того поцелуя, чтобы прояснить все размытые углы.

Где-то далеко пару раз ухает сова, волны с тихим шелестом набегали на берег и воровали у него песок. Луи хмурится, когда шелест становится более осязаемым и приобретает очерченный окрас шагов. Не может же ему казаться настолько, тем более тогда, когда… Ких опускает ноги вниз, поднимаясь со спины и сталкивается взглядом с глазами Хорна. Неожиданно. И снова так близко, и в воде, и без одежды… оба… Поджав губы, юноша отводит взгляд в сторону и решает, что ему лучше стать ногами на дно, чем держаться на поверхности собственными силами, из-за чего вода доходит ему почти до ключиц.

— Ты должен был поставить в известность слуг, что идёшь в ночь плавать, — с долей уже привычной грубости произносит Хорн, стоя от Луи всего в шаге.

— А ты должен был не оставлять меня на день, когда сам же и пригласил сюда, — так же резко говорит юный Ких, но сразу же даёт себе мысленную оплеуху. — Прости. Тяжёлый день был. Встретил Короля Кхгара, и такое чувство, словно он высосал из меня все эмоции. А что с Прис-Уту? Я надеюсь, что не такое же, как с поселениями в Бардэ.

— Ты встречался с Эллейдом? — Хорн недобро хмурится, сокращая расстояние между ними. — Он что-то делал? Приглашал тебя на ужин? К себе? Обещал что-то?

— Чт… — Луи сбивается с мыслей, пытаясь осознать, что у него выпытывают. — Нет… Ничего. Король Кхгар лишь высказал соболезнование и интересовался обучением в Академии, учителями. Оно и не странно, всё же выделяет довольно большую сумму из личных денег на наше развитие.

— С Прис-Уту всё нормально. Обычный отчёт, как и по другим городам и провинциям, — сухо говорит старший Ких, как будто до этого не начинал закипать от гнева. — Перераспределение денег на потребности народа, не тот больной, который уничтожил целую Бардэ.

Промычав что-то в ответ, показывая, что услышал, Луи опускает голову вниз и рассматривает под водой тёмные очертания своих рук. Поговорили… Вспылил Хорн, правда, как и всегда, но юный Ких так и не понял, почему столь моментальная и злая реакция возникла на короля Кхгара, который является другом его семьи. Странно всё это, странно и волнительно, особенно когда мужчина почти что прижимается к нему.

— Тебя целый день не было, а обещал, что я буду гостем здесь, — вылетает само по себе, и Луи, прикусив кончик языка, понимая, как это по-детски прозвучало, поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза авеса.

— Император никогда не имеет отдыха, ты сам это знаешь.

Да, знает, но какой смысл было вытаскивать его из одного одиночества и саморазрушения в другое одиночество и такое же саморазрушение. Луи враз забывает, о чём думал и что уже собирался сказать, когда Хорн склоняет голову к нему и замирает. Не давит. Как будто спрашивает разрешения. Не должен, даже потому, что он — грязная кровь, а пятнать репутацию авеса… Всё равно. Это на один раз. Случайная связь, чтобы за счёт другого оживить себя. Луи опускает взгляд вниз, безмолвно позволяя… позволяя.

Старший Ких поддаётся навстречу, чтобы прижаться своими губами к чужим, согревая их, и кладёт руки на бёдра юноши, стараясь не смять перья. Луи судорожно выдыхает в поцелуй и, обняв Хорна за шею, пытается углубить его, пытается перехватить инициативу, распаляясь меньше, чем за секунду. Руки почти до боли сжимают бёдра и дёргают на себя, из-за чего Хорн вжимается пахом в пах юноши, заставляя того сбиться с напора и отдать главенство в поцелуе. Младший Ких не противится, когда его губу довольно сильно кусают, когда язык гладит его собственный, лишь сильнее обнимает мужчину, когда тот берёт его под ягодицы и поднимает вверх. Ноги обхватывают стан авеса, и Луи крупно вздрагивает от знакомой волны возбуждения, которая стягивает всё внизу живота. Приятная близость. Сводящий с ума контраст прохлады воды и горячего тела.

— Нас увидят, — сбито произносит Луи, когда Хорн разрывает поцелуй, позволяя вдохнуть.

— Плевать, — почти рык, с которым мужчина прижимается губами к бьющейся жилке на шее авеса, чтобы после сжать на ней зубы и услышать первый стон.

— Больно, — Луи тянет тёмные пряди волос Киха, чтобы тот отпустил его шею. — Я не кусок мяса, пусти меня.

В ответ никакой реакции, лишь зубы разжимаются и язык широким мазком проходится по оставшейся метке, которая отзывается неприятным пощипыванием. Луи никогда не любил, когда в сексе применяется грубость, что приводит к боли, сам такого не делал с партнёрами в прошлой жизни, да и в тот один единственный раз, когда перепил… Хорн снова впивается в губы юноши, чтобы словить его новый стон, когда пальцы обхватывают член. На прохладу становится всё равно, жар, разгорающийся там, где быстро двигалась рука, разливался по всему телу приятной судорогой, с которой Луи всё сильнее прижимался к мужчине и всё сильнее сжимал его бёдрами.

Губы жгли, шея жгла, и сладкая судорога, которая заставляет задыхаться. Луи высоко стонет, когда Хорн разжимает пальцы лишь для того, чтобы прижаться своим членом к плоти юноши, после чего вновь начинает двигать рукой. Их действительно могли видеть с окон резиденции, кто-то мог выйти на берег, чтобы, может, насладиться ночным океаном, как и он сам, но… Волнение, которое так и не ушло, становится лишь сильнее, и младший Ких впивается ногтями в загривок авеса, чтобы удержаться, чтобы не упасть, чтобы быть ещё ближе. Хорн горячее его, более порывистый и нетерпеливый, он забывается в возбуждении и становится грубым, чтобы добиться наслаждения. И стоит только ладони накрыть головки, потереть их, как юноша с силой прижимает к себе голову старшего Киха и крупно вздрагивает, когда натянутая нить внизу живота лопается. Руки словно каменеют, не давая авесу отстраниться от плеча, нега занимает то место, где было желание. Луи слабо стонет, когда чужая рука пропадает с его члена, и вновь вздрагивает, чувствуя сильный укус за плечо. Всё равно, абсолютно всё равно, что на теле горит две метки, что шею придётся скрывать, что руки начинают ныть от напряжения, с которым он не мог отпустить Хорна. Но не всё равно на быстрое дыхание старшего Киха, не всё равно на его твёрдое тело и мягкие перья, которые резко контрастировали друг с другом и которые он чувствовал внутренней частью бёдер, не всё равно на губы, что так же прижимались к плечу рядом с укусом. Луи чувствовал тепло, что приятно грело его внутри, и впервые за столько дней забыл обо всём. Мысли — как чистый лист, который осталось только заполнить такими хорошими и нужными эмоциями.

— Ты душишь меня, — на грани слышимости произносит Хорн, опуская и вторую руку под ягодицы юноши, чтобы удержать его.

Не душит. Душат не так. Луи не находит сил, чтобы ответить, но собирает крохи, чтобы ослабить хватку, из-за чего теряет хрупкое равновесие, почти что падая назад. Старший Ких успевает поднять руку, чтобы положить на поясницу, на что раздаётся негромкое шипение юноши. Тихое «перья» от Луи понимается сразу же и, чувствуя разочарование, ему помогают встать на ноги, придерживая за бёдра.

Ощущения, словно его насильно вытащили из-под пухового одеяла на снег и мороз, но всё плохое быстро теряется, когда Хорн пару раз проводит пальцами по его бёдрам, приглаживая перья, и младший Ких ловит себя на том, что это приятней, чем поцелуй. Осознание произошедшего более не замылено, и как же хорошо, что лунный свет не настолько яркий, чтобы можно было увидеть лёгкий румянец на скулах. Ему помогают выйти из берега, и Луи старается не коситься в сторону мужчины, пока натягивает на мокрое тело одежду. Ничего же особого не случилось, банальный зов плоти, но было как-то неловко вести себя так, как и обычно, словно ничего не произошло.

Не сговариваясь, они пошли обратно к резиденции, и юноша понимает, что Хорн идёт не на шаг впереди, а рядом. Почти что рука об руку, чувствует костяшки его пальцев своими. Воцарившееся между ними молчание — привычное дело, не напрягает и не приносит неудобств, наоборот, с этой обоюдной тишиной хотелось взять старшего авеса за руку и прижаться к его плечу. Дурость какая.

Когда они поднимаются на второй этаж, Луи замирает, чтобы нормально распрощаться, не так, как вчера, когда он сам убежал, а старший Ких был уже полностью занят своим государством, но получает в ответ вопросительный взгляд, в котором так и не появилась привычная суровость и грубость.

— Э-м… Ну, как бы, мне в одну сторону, тебе в другую…

— Я думал зайти к тебе, — перебивает младшего Киха Хорн, самоуверенно и с долей вызова, за чем скрывается надежда, смотря в глаза напротив.

Луи открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не выдавливает из себя ни слова. Как и ни единой здравой мысли, только новый укол смущения, с которым он кивает головой в знак согласия. Не был против зайти, совсем не был против, потому что сам хотел вернуться в живое тепло и почувствовать себя нужным в более близком плане, чем могут дать «родители». Тело неприятно холодило из-за мокрой одежды и более мокрых волос, с кончиков которых стекали капли океана, оставляя длинную дорожку до самых покоев.

Юноша вовсе не противится, когда, зайдя в зало, Хорн берёт продолговатый кусок бумаги с защитной формулой и вешает его на дверь, закрывая от всех комнаты. Всё просто, он не противится, потому что, стоит только оказаться в ставшей за эти дни привычной обстановке, как Луи тут же скрывается в спальне, чтобы взять оставленное с утра полотенце и выжать кончики волос. Он не слышит шагов, как и не чувствует взгляда, который осматривает его с ног до головы, и стоит рукам сомкнуться на его животе, как младший Ких почти что подпрыгивает на месте, крепко прижимая к груди полотенце.

— Я думал, что все Воины не пугливы и ждут опасность каждую секунду, — раздаётся у самого уха.

— Да, но из-за тебя я расслабился за эти дни, — Луи закрывает глаза и позволят себе прижаться к груди авеса. — И Рики… Она мне снилась, сегодня. Наши первые выходные в Академии, когда мы думали о том, какое же у нас будет будущее. Знал бы я, знали бы мы все, как будет, то никогда бы она не пошла на охоту на того злыдня, что не злыдень вовсе.

— Как ты сказал, знали бы мы все, как будет, — Хорн разворачивает юношу к себе лицом и забирает полотенце, чтобы отбросить его в сторону, — то мой отец был бы ещё жив, Бардэ не превратилась бы в полноценную пустыню, и я бы не встретился с тобой.

— Да… Может, было бы к лучшему, ведь тогда бы выжило много авесов, а не отправились к Многоликому, — младший Ких неотрывно смотрит на полотенце, что заняло место на полу, и отстранено думает о том, что мужчина вовсе не ценит предметы.

— Ты слишком много думаешь.

Фырканье от Хорна более красноречивое и предсказывает, что он уже распланировал всё на несколько шагов вперёд, — предположение оправдывается, когда на подбородке Луи смыкаются пальцы, чтобы поднять его голову и поцеловать. Ему иногда такое говорили… особенно Мэдриль, который так же отзывался об Олеорде и не понимал, как позвал его в брак. Смешок тонет в поцелуе, на что его в очередной раз кусают, заставляя болезненно застонать.

— Ты всегда такой? — юноша отворачивает голову, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, и ловит непонимание в тёмных глазах. — Грубый не только на словах, но и при близости?

— Я ни разу не был с тобой грубым. Если ты сейчас скаж…

— Перестань, — тут же перебивает старшего Киха Луи и обвивает его шею руками, чтобы от него не отстранились. — Грубость — это не всегда применение силы до полуобморочного состояния и покрывание кого-то непечатными словами. Я уверен, что со мной ты стараешься быть не таким, как со своими поданными, но… Только не обижайся и не злись. Ты порывистый, ты, как начинаешь возбуждаться, сразу же перестаёшь думать и становишься подконтрольным эмоциям.

— Забываешь, что я — Император и не могу перестать думать, — Хорн недобро прищуривается, стараясь не сжимать талию юного авеса.

— В том-то и дело, что ты Император. Всё взвалилось на тебя неожиданно и быстро, пусть ты с самого рождения обучался быть правителем. У тебя Восточные Земли — самые большие Земли из четырёх связанных друг с другом Земель, у тебя Бардэ, которое, прости, но подпортило твою репутацию, расшатало трон под тобой. Ты, как и все другие правители, словно белка в колесе: крутишься без остановок, и когда берёшь кого-то для близости, то не удивительно, что твои эмоции и переживания выливаются в грубость.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — старший Ких поджимает губы, чувствуя, как внутри него начинает разгораться злость на то, что его начинают обвинять в невозможности нормально удовлетворить партнёра.

— Больше спокойствия. Когда начинаешь злиться — глубоко вдохни и выдохни, отпусти это и не зацикливайся.

— Твои слова — слова ребёнка, который не познал жизнь полноценно, — более раздражённо, чем нужно, и пальцы всё же сжимаются на талии Луи, который морщится в ответ.

— Да… Хорошо. Я лезу не в своё дело и у нас просто близость.

Лучше смолчать, потому что… Это такой типаж, это такая личность, которая уже не сможет перестроить себя. Да и Хорн прав, он — император, который не может не быть грубым и твёрдым в словах и действиях, чтобы вдруг резко, по первому же слову, становиться мягким. Луи подаётся навстречу первым, чтобы ткнуться в губы старшего Киха своими и своеобразно извиниться за то, что завёл действительно отчасти детскую беседу, но ему не отвечают, как и не реагируют, когда он сам почти неощутимо прикусывает верхнюю губу авеса, сразу же зализывая.

— Я оскорбил тебя? Прости, если так, — он тяжело вздыхает и пытается отстраниться, но руки не отпускают его.

— Я плох в близости? — хмуро спрашивает мужчина.

— Мы не спали же и… О, Хорн, я же не это имел в виду. Если бы мне не понравилось, то я бы не кончил и уж явно не позволил бы закрыться в комнате со мной. Забудь то, что я говорил. Взбрело в голову, не подумал — вот и ляпнул.

И что вообще потянуло его начать говорить о грубости? Хорн всматривался в глаза юноши, словно пытался что-то найти, понятное только для себя, и, едва заметно кивнув головой, поднимает руки вверх, сминая рубаху Луи, а после и вовсе отбрасывая её к полотенцу. Попытка сказать о том, что, если уж кто-то не ценит вещи, то у него их не так уж и много, проваливается, когда младшего Киха вновь подхватывают на руки, чтобы подойти к кровати и, отогнув край балдахина в сторону, положить его, словно куклу. «Немного… Император», — в очередной раз напоминает себе юноша, двигаясь ближе к изголовью и притягивая к себе Хорна, который, сняв рубаху с себя так же, как и с него, нависает над авесом.

Они одновременно тянутся друг к другу и почти что сталкиваются зубами, из-за чего Луи не сдерживает смешка, который тонет в насмешливом фырканье и поцелуе. Ему нравятся губы Хорна, которые оказались более мягкими и намного теплее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Юноша выгибается в пояснице, чтобы прижаться животом к чужому животу, и совершенно не противится, когда с него стягивают брюки. Приподнимает бёдра в ответ и морщится, когда влажная ткань почти что приклеивается к ногам.

— У тебя перья так же растут, как и у меня, — Луи позволяет себе осмотреть мужчину, когда тот отстраняется, чтобы самому раздеться, и останавливается взглядом на члене, над которым сложились небольшие синие перья в треугольник и тянулись вверх тонкой дорожкой к пупку. — Только предплечья у меня голые.

— Тебе обязательно сейчас говорить?

— А лучше лежать в тишине и быть подобным бревну? — насмешливо спрашивает юноша в ответ.

— Просто молчи.

Отчего-то это веселит младшего Киха, однако он быстро забывает о том, что его заткнули, что это звучало не так же грубо, как всегда, а с усердием в более спокойный и размеренный тон, когда Хорн почти что ложится на него и прижимается горячими губами к выступающей ключице, чтобы спуститься мелкой россыпью поцелуев вниз, сминая впадинку между косточками, и останавливаются над соском. Приятно и совсем не то, что ассоциировалось у Луи с Хорном. Он шумно выдыхает, когда губы всё же накрывают твёрдую горошину соска, и зарывается пальцами в тёмные пряди, которые кажутся сейчас особо тяжёлыми, чтобы собрать их и поднять. «Ему больше идёт с хвостом», — с долей зависти мелькает в мыслях, но младший Ких забывается, стоит языку обвести сосок и губам оттянуть его. Мог укусить, Луи был уверен, что авес хотел укусить, уверен, что хотел сжать его бёдра так, чтобы остались синяки, однако сдерживал свои порывы, как будто ему было важно слово юного Киха.

Луи почти что скулит, когда чужая рука ложится на мошонку, сжимает её, трёт. Как будто обжёгся и подставил ожог под прохладную воду. Он вконец не понимал, нравится ему ли такое или больше приносит дискомфорт, и бёдра на каждое сжимание пальцев напрягались всё сильнее. Младший Ких почти теряет связь с реальностью и пропускает тот момент, когда Хорн отстраняется от него, но дёргается, резко поднимается вверх и садится, притягивая колени к груди, в ту же секунду, когда влажные и прохладные пальцы проходятся между его ягодиц.

— Это не больно, — расценивает движение младшего Киха авес по-своему. — Я действительно не причиню тебе ничего, что вызовет у тебя боль.

— Знаю я, — отмахивается от этого, словно говорят о какой-то нарезке овощей, Луи. — Но я… я не особо готов, — глупо молчать о таком, когда они уже выбрали друг друга в партнёры для близости.

— Ты уже был с кем-то? — хмуро спрашивает Хорн.

— Да. И нет, меня никто не брал.

Не был готов как морально, потому что всегда до этого был исключительно сверху, так и физически. Луи видит, как тёмный взгляд старшего Киха немного светлеет, когда слышит от юноши, что тот не ложился ни под кого, и в голове у него мелькает, что с ним нужно вести себя более осмотрительно. Тип психики, тип личности, который удовлетворяется только тогда, когда знает, что он первый, что он чему-то научит и… что это может быть зачатками собственничества, которое может ещё аукнуться ему.

— Хорошо, — недовольство слышится в голосе Хорна. — Ляг на живот.

Хорн — взрослый мужчина, который умеет слышать и не сделает ничего из того, чего не хочет младший Ких, поэтому юноша, не медля, переворачивается на живот и кладёт голову на скрещенные руки. Ягодицами он чувствует мягкие перья, чувствует возбуждение мужчины, на что собственный член отдаёт приятной пульсацией.

— Выпусти крылья, — выдох на ухо, с которым авес трётся членом о ягодицы Луи.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Луифэль, — на что его не исправляют и не говорят о том, что так не нужно его называть. — Ты доверяешь мне?

— Конечно, — с долей уязвлённости отвечает юноша. — Кажется, ты знал ответ ещё с подземного города. Но…

Шумный выдох — вот, какое окончание его «умной» фразы. Луи понимал, что сейчас, не будучи в полной собранности, не контролируя тело полноценно, у него не выйдет выпустить крылья так, как делают это авесы. Авесы с рождения. Хорн приподнимается, всё так же вжимаясь пахом в ягодицы младшего Киха, и с силой проводит ребром руки между лопатками, на что кожа отзывается знакомой щекоткой. Нечестно! Подлый поступок! Но… Всё равно! Сжав губы и уткнувшись лбом в ладони, Луи ведёт плечами, чувствуя, как кожа у лопаток расходится слишком быстро. Контроль — Олеорд бы отчитал его за такой контроль даже в столь высоко эмоциональные моменты.

— Что это? — хмурость слышится в словах.

— Что-что… Крылья, — юноша пару раз взмахивает ими, чувствуя их тяжесть даже лёжа. — Я ритуал прошёл только в двенадцать и то лишь благодаря Олеорду. Когда я теряю хоть малейший контроль над телом или очень быстро выпускаю крылья, то внутренняя капсула рвётся, а не расходится, как нужно.

— Это больно? — Луи поворачивает голову в сторону на вопрос и, опустив крылья на кровать, косится на Хорна, который подобрал с пола свои брюки, чтобы утереть кровавые дорожки.

— Я уже не чувствую, но раньше было до судорог в плечевых суставах больно. И ты ужасно относишься к вещам. Всё имеет свою ценность, даже ткань.

— Вздумал учить меня? — старший Ких хватается за эту возможность перевести тему, чтобы не говорить о том, что, возможно, не особо приятно для юноши.

— Раз уж Император позволил мне разделить мне с ним ложе, то как же я могу не воспользоваться этим положением.

Шлепок по ягодице неожиданный и больше создаёт звука, чем боли, однако Луи замолкает, чтобы не оборвать игривое настроение Хорна. И становится не до споров, когда руки ложатся на позвоночник между крыльями, когда пальцы надавливают у самых оснований крыльев, когда… Всё. Равно. Абсолютно. Крылья выгибаются у основания, когда пальцы зарываются в перья и взъерошивают их, и Луи высоко стонет, с силой сжимая так и не откинутое в сторону одеяло. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, даже кончая — не испытывал столь большой букет ощущений.

Ему просто массировали крылья, но младший Ких теряет контроль над собой. Перья взъерошиваются сами по себе, из-за чего кажется, что крылья поднимаются к самому потолку, он становится на колени, чтобы поднять бёдра и позволить Хорну тереться членом между ягодиц, размазывая прозрачные капли смазки. Луи было всё равно абсолютно на всё вокруг, пусть даже пришли бы к нему с десяток других авесов, лишь бы только его не прекращали касаться. Юноша елозил грудью по кровати, чтобы тереться сосками о казавшееся столь цепким одеяло, которое сжимал руками настолько сильно, что костяшки пальцев стали настолько же белыми, как и перья, и не сдерживал высоких стонов, с которыми невозможно было нормально вдохнуть.

Острый клубок жажды внизу живота стягивается в тугой комок, чтобы резко выпустить свои иглы и распасться, когда Хорн сжимает крылья почти у лопаток. Луи кончает беззвучно, не роняя бёдра лишь потому, что его подхватывают под живот. Усталость, бессилие и нежелание двигаться или даже открывать глаза. Отстранено юноша слышит глухой стон и горячие капли на пояснице, но ему становится безразличным это, как и то, что на него валятся, позволяя, наконец-то, нормально лечь, с чем его сознание погружается в темноту. Пускай небезопасно засыпать с кем-то, в ком полноценно не уверен, но это… это был Хорн. Ему он действительно доверял.


	39. Глава 36. Кирту. Часть 5

Это утро начинается не так, как прошлое, и было очень странно, чтобы вчера становилось сегодня. В теле царила лёгкость и безмятежность, которая лишь отчасти имела оттенки боли и утраты. Конечно, ему больно. Конечно, он не забыл про Рики и про то, что её более… нет, однако если бы позволил себе и дальше погружаться в пучину отчаяния, то уже бы довёл себя до огня, после которого его прах развеяли бы где-то над Сент-Леруа. Луи понимал ещё вчера, когда был близок с Хорном, что ведёт себя, как последняя сволочь. Траур держится не так, тем более по той, кого он считал почти что сестрой…

Луи шумно выдыхает и чувствует, как под ним что-то поднимается, а после опадает. Дыхание, чужое равномерное дыхание, из-за чего на губы ложится улыбка, которая быстро становится печальной, а после и вовсе сходит на нет. Младший Ких заставляет себя открыть глаза и сталкивается взглядом с белой прозрачной тканью балдахина. Он совершенно ничего не помнит, что произошло после того, как к его крыльям прикоснулись. Это было… Нет, Луи не был маленьким мальчиком, которого восхищало абсолютно всё в Мире, но то, что произошло вчера, действительно было восхитительно.

Наверное, он заснул сразу же, как только смог полноценно распластаться на кровати, и крылья спрятал рефлекторно, чтобы ненароком не сломать их себе. Луи поднимает голову, на что рука, лежащая на его спине, напрягается, и он переводит взгляд на лицо мужчины. Спит, и совершенно не потревожил его тем, что стал елозить. Без привычной складки между бровей, где юноша тут же проводит указательным пальцем, спускается им вниз по спинке носа, чтобы после обвести губы. По сравнению с ним — тёплый. По сравнению с ним каждый тёплый или горячий, кроме Олеорда, который тоже часто мёрзнет.

Подушечки пальцев почти невесомо оглаживают щеку мужчины, и младший Ких в который раз удивляется самому себе, что не привык к осознанию отсутствия волосяного покрова на теле авесов. Перья рисуют свои узоры на телах, но не трогают лицо так, как делала бы это щетина, правда, у некоторых перья задевали и лицо.

Наверное, вчера Хорн нашёл в себе больше сил, чем он (хотя, в этом не стоит сомневаться), и не только обтёр его от семени, но ещё и затянул на себя. Не то, чтобы Луи был против, но у него было неприятное ощущение в груди из-за того, что всю ночь пролежал на твёрдом и почти что не двигался. И если ему было так, было тяжело вдыхать, словно пролежал несколько часов на разогретом солнцем камне, то как сейчас чувствовал себя старший Ких?

Луи ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится чувствовать своим телом тело мужчины, нравится ощущать его перья, которые сейчас, особенно в паху, казались не такими мягкими, как вчера и по сравнению с его. Шею начинает неприятно тянуть, и юноша решает, что если разбудит Хорна своей вознёй, то ему, значит, хватит спать. Он заводит руку назад, чтобы забрать ладонь старшего Киха, но та съезжает вниз и замирает на ягодице. «Даже спя, грубый и прямолинейный», — мысли вызывают слабую улыбку, с которой Луи садится на бёдрах мужчины. И не проснулся…

С такой высоты Хорн выглядел более уставшим и не таким уж и грозным. И более молодым, что нравится Луи больше, чем вчерашнее прикосновение к крыльям. Или нет. Взгляд переходит на левую руку мужчины, которую он вытянул в сторону, и младший Ких не останавливает себя, тянется в сторону и дотрагивается пальцами до синих перьев на предплечье. Цепкие, переливающиеся всеми оттенками тёмно-синего и такого же зелёного. Павлин во всём, в каждой мелкой детали, даже в пухе, что вызывает долю зависти. Он был белым с красными всполохами и чёрными «зрачками», что не даёт возможности притаиться где-то в лесу, что не пугает так же полноценно, как могло бы, лишь погружает в своеобразный транс. Юджи-Сирэль хотел развить эту тему для исследований, потому что довольно часто стали рождаться авесы, которые от скрещения двух разных видов имели пятьдесят процентов от отца и пятьдесят от матери, и если погружение в транс других авесов с помощью обычного окраса и поведенческой реакции было таким лёгким, выполнялось почти с первого раза, то для жрецов и при ритуалах это было бы очень весомой вещью, за научение чего могут заплатить довольно большие деньги. Луи… Луи не дал ещё своего согласия, однако видел, как и Али загорелся этой идеей, поэтому раздумывал о том, чтобы действительно дать согласие на исследования себя. Углубившись в мысли, юноша не замечает, как его пальцы соскальзывают на ладонь, но, встрепенувшись, когда их несильно сжали, пару раз моргает и смотрит на Хорна.

— Спишь, как убитый, — юноша пытается забрать пальцы из захвата, но стоит только хватке усилиться, как он замирает.

— Не я падаю в обморок, как только кончаю, — хрипло и лениво говорит Хорн, закрывая глаза.

— Я не терял сознание, — обижено произносит Луи, на что его ягодицу начинают гладить. — И вообще, для меня было неожиданностью, что от прикосновения к крыльям такое… такое, — он взмахивает свободной рукой, чтобы хоть как-то показать то, что обуревает его внутри.

— Чему только вас учат в Академии… — старший Ких глубоко вдыхает и трёт пальцами глаза, чтобы согнать сонную пелену. — Почему нельзя лишать авеса крыльев? Не только же потому, что тогда он станет подобен гоминиду, а потому, что это та же казнь. Основание крыльев слишком чувствительно, поэтому лишнее давление там может вызвать как боль, ведущую к смерти, так и возбуждение, от которого можно потерять сознание.

Не терял он сознание! Наверное. Но всё равно, это не очень приятно звучит с уст того, кто стал немного ближе, с кем было так легко проводить время. Луи тяжело вздыхает и сползает с мужчины, когда его несильно хлопают по ягодице, сразу же садясь в позе лотоса. Как-то отвык от того, что может спать в одной кровати с кем-то, а уж о том, что после близости проводить больше времени, чем полчаса — не стоит говорить. Прошлая жизнь отзывается далёким эхом, которое не особо приятно колется внутри. Больно было вспоминать то, где построил свою жизнь, где на что-то надеялся, а после умер, чтобы начать новую жизнь с новыми надеждами, однако и оно было надломлено. Луи поддаётся порыву тела и поднимает руки вверх, потягиваясь, чтобы только не думать о том, что так безбожно было просрано, ведь он мог сделать всё для предотвращения таких ужасных событий и последствий, потому что был… Чтоб его! Ему уже сорок четыре! Почти сорок пять, если брать в расчёт две его жизни суммарно. У него были мозги. У него был опыт. Он уже много раз сталкивался с тяжестями, которые можно было описать только в каком-то романе, ведь слов для устной формы подобрать невозможно. Но… Луи в который раз понимает, что, оказавшись в теле двенадцатилетнего мальчишки, у него мозги и восприятие мира резко деградировали и почти что стали такими, какие должны быть для ребёнка. Конечно, свою участь играло и то, что он сам пытался не выдавать себя, помня о том, как Олеорд очень быстро понял подставу, понял, что Луифэль — уже не тот Луифэль и что всё для бедного ребёнка закончилось смертью. Правда, и для него тоже, только почему-то ни он сам, ни те, которые знали о таком переселении душ, не сожалели о его смерти. Юноша отвлекается от мыслей на костяшки пальцев, которые гладили его по животу. Никогда не находил чего-то особенного в таких действиях, но ему сейчас нравилось получать такую ласку и внимание от Хорна, который не сводил взгляд с его лица.

— Здесь океан, а я никогда не пробовал морских ежей.

— Не наглей, — бесцветным тоном произносит старший Ких и, криво улыбнувшись, опускает руку ниже, ведя пальцами по белым перьям в паху.

Оставшиеся дни проходят так же быстро, как и предыдущие, что приносит одно разочарование. Он не хотел возвращаться в Академию после отдыха, не хотел обрывать то, что было беззаботным, о чём не нужно думать, переживать, выкручиваться, чтобы прожить ещё пару деньков. Не хотелось возвращаться к настоящей реальности, которая, пусть и сделает его сильнее, но надломит больше и оставит… оставит только знакомую всем оболочку. Отвратно. Да, Луи мог смело заявить, что ещё никогда не чувствовал себя столь отвратно, потому что его отдых закончился. За эти оставшиеся дни Хорн более не оставлял его, не уходил по делам своих Земель, лишь однажды принёс в комнаты Луи какие-то документы. Ради интереса младший Ких сунул нос в один из свитков, где успел увидеть только цифры, пока не получил щелчок по нему и довольно грубые слова, чтобы он не лез в те дела, которые не касаются его и за которые вполне реально заслужить смерть. Всё было как-то… Нет, Луи уж слишком давно не был маленьким мальчиком, который верит в различные сказки, только ему казалось, что мужчина был его родственной душой, потому что времяпровождение с ним было лёгким и необременяющим. Ему нравилось целоваться с Хорном, ему нравились его прикосновения не только к крыльям, но и к телу, даже нравилось то, как член авеса скользил в его горло, пусть в уголках глаз из-за этого собирались слёзы и лёгкие жгло от нехватки воздуха. Ему нравилось собирать волосы старшего Киха в хвост, когда у него брали в рот, и даже потом с извинением целовать левый уголок губ, чтобы извиниться за перья в тёмных прядях, которые тянул следом. Ему нравилось сидеть на коленях Хорна и чувствовать его плоть между своих ягодиц. Луи так и не решился перейти на что-то более серьёзное, потому что ему… было и лень, и ещё не «созрел» до того, чтобы полноценно вручить доверие тому, с кем, возможно, более не встретится. Да, всё же это была своеобразная интрижка в неделю, которая принесла нужное расслабление и которая вовремя подхватила его в вихрь положительных эмоций, чтобы не умереть следом. Юноша был благодарен, что старший Ких не настаивал на чём-то, что заходило бы дальше того, чего хотел бы сам Луи, и благодарен за то, что его вытащили из Академии. Наверное, Хорну нужно было дать больше, не быть таким языкастым, не дразнить каждый раз, как только выдавалась возможность, но в его игры втягивались очень быстро, не отталкивали и, что самое главное, под конец его сами завлекали в игру. Это было… забавно. Да, действительно, было забавно наблюдать за тем, как вечно угрюмый и довольно грубый Хорн пытался откинуть своё привычное поведение и стать тем ребёнком, которым так и не был, из-за того, что рос принцем, рос без настоящих друзей, потому что статус не позволял иметь таковых, рядом с Луи. Младший авес не смеялся с того, что, порой, это выглядело уж слишком нелепо, только почти незаметно улыбался, пока мужчина отвлекался на что-то другое, и поддерживал его начинания, потому что… Никогда бы не подумал, что будет употреблять такие слова, пусть и в мыслях, и радовался, что это именно в мыслях звучит у него, однако Хорн в такие моменты казался ему милым. Да. Милый простой авес, чтоб его за ногу цапнул шки.

Собирал Луи свои вещи без особого желания и, кажется, чувствовал слабые всплески силы медальона, который разделял его нежелание. Искра жива до тех пор, пока подпитывается силами хозяина — уж это юноша запомнил хорошо, поэтому считал, что «душа» Рик-те-Хгара не больше, чем его собственный кусочек, часть его, как тот же палец. По виду старшего Киха, лицо которого вновь стало таким, словно ему сказали, что на его Земли идёт войско, юноша понял, что и он не был особо доволен тем, что такие каникулы закончились столь быстро.

— Я… В общем, спасибо, что вытянул меня с Академии, — Луи поднимает взгляд на мужчину, который уже стоял рядом и держал в руках медальон портала.

— Надеюсь, что это не первый и не последний раз, когда ты согласился на отдых со мной.

О… О! За него всё и сказали. Юноша с долей смущения улыбается и кивает головой. Пусть не вопрос, но от него ждали ответной реакции, и своеобразной наградой служит рука на пояснице, которая притягивает его к крепкой груди. Слишком по-собственнически, но Луи ничего не говорит по этому поводу, не желая портить последние секунды, и его губы накрывают чужие в неспешном поцелуе. Как в каком-то слезливом романе… Он не успевает ничего сообразить, как ему в руку вкладывают портал, который оказывается активирован и который утягивает его воронку. Неприятное ощущение в животе, словно все кишки завязываются в тугой узел меньше, чем за секунду. Завтрак опасно подступает к горлу, оставаясь где-то на уровне кадыка острой иглой, но более прохладный воздух, чем в резиденции, успокаивает тело. Медленно, мучительно медленно, когда в мыслях поднимается только злость на Хорна, который посмел так его отправить обратно в Академию. Радует, что хоть лямка сумки была перекинута через плечо, иначе было бы не смешно… Даже не дал ему слова прощального сказать!

Холл главного здания Академии пустил в себя прохладу зимы и с трудом сохранял тепло от амулетов, которые не спасали год от года их бренные тельца. Луи чувствует разочарование, которое охватывает его вместе с пониманием, что он был готов заплатить довольно высокую цену за то, чтобы получить ещё одну подобную неделю.

Вздохнув, Ких поправляет лямку сумки, в которую прячет опустевший из-за перемещения медальон, на плече и разворачивается слишком резко и быстро, не успевая вовремя уловить быстротечные секунды. Он врезается в девушку, чувствуя довольно сильный тычок чужого лба в его грудь, и лишь чудом успевает схватить её за талию, чтобы она не упала, как его руки с силой, до боли, словно его ужалила крапива, сжимают, чтобы почти что вывернуть их за спину, и его отталкивают назад. Луи удаётся сохранить равновесие и довольно быстро выровняться, чтобы приготовиться к новой атаке и самому напасть, но замирает и, подняв голову выше, расправляет плечи. Ухор-Ниа-Фахи. И её два нукера, один из которых придерживал Федру под руку, а второй сжимал в руке клинок, рукоять которого была сделана из настоящего белого золота. Неудобно таким махать и защищаться, совершенно непрактично, но это же северяне, которым нужно наряжать своих мужчин в дорогие побрякушки лишь для того, чтобы показать, что их хозяйки имеют статус: чем больше и вычурней «украшения» — тем выше статус женщины.

— Мужчины, — раздражённо и высокомерно фыркает Фахи и отталкивает от себя нукера, отряхивая белый меховой воротник плаща, словно на нём была пыль.

— Естественно, что мужчина, половые признаки об этом так и кричат, — раздражённо, но более холодно, чем мог бы. — Но я не какая-то Тень, чтобы иметь ещё глаза на затылке. Если же ты видишь спиной — обратись к Юджи-Сирэлю, он будет рад помочь тебе.

— Как ты смеешь так говорить с госпожой? — второй нукер достаёт из ножен клинок, готовый защищать Фахи.

— Я не раб и мой король лишь Кхгар. Так что я не намерен молчать, когда меня пытаются оскорбить по половому признаку.

— Ты!.. — парень, стоявший ближе к Луи, порывается сделать рывок вперёд, но замирает, когда Федра поднимает руку.

— Digon. Guef dinom et fertos bad ag fynd i wedrїo mamitett et yn genund pgurd dog temsam.

Это она пытается казаться выше всего этого и показать, что намного умнее его? Его и так сейчас бесило всё подряд, так ещё и эта белая сова нарисовалась, которая решила, что здесь Северные Земли и все должны падать на колени перед ней, а мужчины тем более и при этом ещё должны боготворить её. Раздражает… Как же его раздражает такое поведение и стиль мышления. Почему кто-то ставит выше себя других, когда есть и лучше? Зачем делить население и создавать рабов? Нельзя жить в стабильности без такого разделения и ущемления?

— Gduzidia’rr si inkir bubay orma*.

Злобно выдыхает Луи в порыве, не осознавая, что перешёл на другое мовление, как и не замечая, что взгляд Фахи становится более острым и недоверчивым, и идёт в сторону двери, нарочно задевая плечом одного из нукеров девушки. Он слишком… Нужно взять себя в руки. Нужно держать лицо, потому что это уже не просто Хорн, с которым они прошли уже довольно много и с которым можно было быть тем собой настоящим, что столько лет прячется под маской «Ких-Луифэля».

Сдав вещи и вновь получив тринадцатый номер, улица встречает его снегом и морозным воздухом, который кусает его за щёки. Луи даже забыл за неделю, что Академия подходит к новой Йераде. Как другая реальность, в которой всё зеркально подобно, но имеет оттенки черноты и серости. Небо, покрытое редкими снежными тучами, окрасилось в закатный алый, оповещая о грядущем сильнейшем похолодании и об окончании всего, что было.

В корпусе их курса… пустовато, но то, что постельное бельё на некоторых кроватях не было идеальным, говорило о возвращении сокурсников с незапланированного отдыха. Луи переодевается в одеяния цвета Академии, проводя пальцами по оставшемуся следу от зубов Хорна под ключицей, и уже собирается выйти из корпуса, чтобы, возможно, выбить себе ранний ужин, как дверь открывается, пропуская Чик’чи, который, заметив юношу, довольно спешно подходит к нему.

— У меня серьёзный разговор, — он кладёт руку на плечо Луи и давит, заставляя того сесть на кровать и сам садится напротив. — Это по поводу Айлера.

— Всё плохо? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ких.

— Он стал с нами разговаривать только два дня назад, но… Вот эта его привычная манера доставать своим постоянным весельем и добротой — она стала какой-то натянутой и фальшивой, что ли. Я видел, как он наблюдал с безразличием за тем, как мелкие привязали к хвосту кошки всякий мусор и гоняли её по двору. Раньше бы он сорочку на себе разорвал, чтобы защитить животинку, а здесь с несвойственным ему холодом стоял на крыше и наблюдал.

— Чик’чи, на его глазах произошло… произошло… — Луи глубоко вдыхает и поджимает губы. — Конечно же это его изменило. Ещё и ты, небось, подливал масла в огонь, как обычно.

— Вот не надо мне тут гнать! — задето говорит авес, из-за чего у него приподнимается хохолок из перьев на темечке. — Меня пусть и заносит иногда, но не в таком. Я же не дурак, чтобы после такого по смеху доставать Айлера.

— Али, — по привычке поправляет его Луи.

— Мы ещё отдыхаем, так что, как хочу — так и называю, — недовольно фыркает Чик’чи, но сразу же становится спокойным. — В общем, я знаю, что у тебя мозги не такие, как у всех нас и что ты словно не шестнадцатилетний, как и знаю, что Рики была для вас сестрой, но…

— Я понимаю, — Ких заканчивает вместо сокурсника. — И лучше со мной тоже не говорить на эту тему. Я не был свидетелем, но ты сам всё прекрасно понимаешь, — отвечает он тем же, что сказали ему.

— Да… Кстати, слышал, у нас на следующий год будет введён курс по одержимости Тенями и начнут приходить богатенькие авесы, чтобы нанять кого-то из нас?

— Почувствуй себя авесом лёгкого поведения, — Луи тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что уже давно сделал свой выбор в пользу одного императора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gduzidia’rr si inkir bubay orma — убейся головой о стену.


	40. Глава 36. 1. Голубь и чернеть

Ужасно. Случившееся было ужасным, и его нельзя было никак оправдать, как и то, что его отец не ввёл ещё десяток лет назад распознавание одержимых Тенями. Сейчас же страдают дети, когда ни на одной охоте, как их семья стала уже не одно поколение держать главенство над Академией Воинов Многоликого, ещё никто не погибал. Ему самому было больно, когда они утратили Ту-Чина и Турти-Айю, и корил себя за то, что ему больнее было за Али… Айлера.

Юджи-Сирэль всегда был честен — с собой, с другими, потому что так было правильно, его так воспитали и… так было легче жить, потому что его не могли уличить во лжи и тем самым не манипулировали им. Это было на руку, особенно тогда, когда оказалось, что его слово имеет значимый вес в делах их государства. Король Кхгар прислушивался к его словам, советам порой даже больше, чем к своему советнику, что время от времени напрягало Сирэля. Имеешь такой авторитет — имей и постоянную бдительность, потому что стилет может оказаться под лопаткой в любой момент. Хин-Адер, пусть и был советником короля, пусь и должен был держать себя подобающим образом, однако иногда всплывали не слишком хорошие сведения о том, как с его словом пропадали те, кто считался угрозой для него. И Сирэль, зная это, каждый день просыпался с благодарностью Суль, что смог открыть глаза и перед тем, как заснуть, проверял свою постель на отсутствие змей. Адер мог подкупить каждого, умел находить то, что нужно было каждому, и, к своему стыду, Сирэля тоже однажды смогли купить. Вернее, его голос перед утверждением пакта о куске нейтральных земель в центре одного из морей, которые, в итоге, отошли под полноценное правление Кхгара. Было стыдно за это до сих пор, пусть и произошёл его подкуп более, чем пять лет назад, однако Юджи был уверен, что таким поступком его не пошантажируешь особо сильно, ведь острову пошло на пользу, что он полноценно присоединился к Центральным Землям.

Почва под ногами колыхалась за эту неделю так, будто рядом вновь ожила гора, которая пробудила землетрясение. Тяжело было принимать письма от обеспокоенных за своих чад родителей, опекунов и будущих работодателей, потому что поднять сводки за года, которые Академией руководит семья Юджи, и посмотреть статистику в ноль смертей во время обучения Воинов — легче простого, так как всё для них находится в открытом доступе. Конечно, они переживают за детей, конечно, будь он сам на их месте, то поступил бы так же, конечно, обвинять их никто не имел права и сам Сирэль не смел воротить язык что-то против такого поведения, если бы… Нет. Всё равно не имеет права, пусть всё шло к нему, когда его отец… Да, с этим было сложнее.

Землю под ногами стало сильнее шатать известие отца о том, что он сделал предложение Оиль и что скоро должна состояться церемония. Юджи-Вогх был не стар, в свои пятьдесят четыре года он мог победить и двадцатилетнего юношу, но Оиль… Ей же только двадцать. Она же имела отношения с Вогхом уже с пятнадцати лет, сразу после того, как у неё случился выкидыш. Сирэль знал эти подробности, потому что девушка тогда пришла к нему, как к тому, кто не раскроет её тайну. Да, не раскроет, но сейчас было тяжело смотреть ей в глаза, как и осознавать, что, собственно, Оиль станет его мачехой, когда он сам старше её на одиннадцать лет. Сирэль потихоньку привыкал к такому положению дел, только его раздражало, что на почве подступающей церемонии отец переложил все дела на него. «Ты всё равно скоро переймёшь бразды правления от меня, поэтому для тебя это свообразная репетиция», — поставил перед фактом Вогх, только не учёл, что тем самым умыл руки, чтобы не заниматься Академией во время траура и несчастного случая.

Но всё же, почва стала более нестабильной из-за Али. Айлера. Его имя означало «серый», но Сирэль абсолютно не был согласен с этой несправедливостью, потому что Доке-Айлер был ярким, светлым, интересным, ответственным, на него можно было положиться, сделает всё в кратчайшие сроки, если попросить, любознательный, надёжный и… заботливый. С каждым годом Юджи-Сирэль замечал, что юноша то вытягивает его на ужины, когда мужчина засиживался в своём кабинете, то подмечает малейшие складочки на одеяниях и перекрещённые пряди волос, которые никто другой не видел, но для авеса это было важно, потому что педантичность должна была быть во всём. Даже в нём самом.

Поэтому Сирэль, увидев, что Айлер вернулся в Академию, неосознанно стал следить за ним, чтобы убедиться, что с юношей всё хорошо. Относительно хорошо, потому что любая утрата близкого — утрата, что так или иначе необратимо меняет личность, иногда настолько сильно, что пути назад более нет. И Сирэль никоим образом не хотел, чтобы Айлер довёл себя и ему бы пришлось отдавать его пламени Многоликого.

Неподобающе было для Юджи-Сирэля следить за кем-то, узнай кто-либо о таком его поведении — засмеяли бы, не поверили бы, начали бы шантажировать. Но стоило только увидеть, как Али, взяв своего Яблочка, скрылся в лесу, так мужчина направился следом за ним. «Просто убедиться, чтобы с ним ничего не произошло», — убеждал себя авес, входя в густую тёмно-зелёную полосу.

Раньше, настолько давно, что упоминания можно найти только в старых записях, покрытых пылью нетронутости, в этом лесу проводили практические занятия — наглядное обучение борьбы с Тенями, однако после того, как из-за тёмной энергии растения стали плохеть и преображаться в химерные фигуры, было решено избавиться от существ и зачистить этот лес. Некоторые растения, что до этого черпали силу Суль и переполнялись ею, открыли свой «разум» для тьмы и стали новым видом Теней, что поначалу относились к категории чёрного цвета, а сейчас же их переквалифицировали в красный. Некоторые же деревья до сих пор хранили в себе память тех времён, когда сила Селены была для них родной, передавали её своим потомкам, которые стали теперь походить на узлы, чем на что-то живое.

Сирэль прислушивается к окружающим его звукам и, словно воришка, бросает взгляд назад, себе за спину, чтобы убедиться, что за ним никто не следит, сворачивает на почти незаметную тропу, которая давно поросла травой. Этот путь приведёт его прямо к руинам — раньше это был ещё один корпус Академии, где после практических занятий можно было отдохнуть. Мужчина, будь на месте Айлера, скрылся бы там, ведь не столь далеко ехать как для того, кто с трудом освоил верховую езду. Да и его Яблочко до сих пор был не особо прирученным и послушным.

Руины были таковыми лишь… одно название и не больше, потому что, пусть и одной из стен здания не было, как и целых стёкол, но из-за того, что плющ порос везде, где только можно, казалось, что этот дом — живой, что в нём до сих пор можно останавливаться. Сирэль останавливается в тени дерева и поднимает взгляд на крышу здания, на крылья юноши, которые тот сложил за спиной. Али сидел, наверное, почти у самого края и склонил голову вниз, как будто что-то было куда интересней, чем небо. Внимание привлекает негромкое фырканье, и Юджи с улыбкой смотрит на Яблочко, который пытался найти сочную траву и который был некрепко привязан к ветке дерева. Улыбка становится более печальной, а после и вовсе исчезает. Мужчина подходит к коню, который никак не реагирует на него, и затягивает узел поводьев сильнее.

Он не знал, уместно ли ему находиться здесь, уместно ли нарушать единение, переполненное болью, Айлера или же лучше уйти? Облизав пересохшие губы, Сирэль распахивает белоснежные крылья и, подойдя ближе к зданию, отталкивается от земли и в пару взмахов поднимается на крышу, приземляясь на черепицу, поросшую плющом, не так уж и тихо, как хотел, на что Айлер крупно вздрагивает, подхватывается на ноги и поспешно разворачивается лицом к шуму, пряча руки за спиной под крыльями.

— Это только я, — Сирэль примирительно поднимает руки, показывая, что никакого оружия у него нет, и складывает крылья за спиной. — Прости, я не хотел пугать тебя.

— Н-нет, вы… я не ожидал, что вы тоже захотите отдохнуть здесь, — со вздохом отвечает Али. — Я уйду, чтобы не мешать вам.

— Нет! — слишком резко, когда крылья юноши заметно вздрагивают, и Сирэль откашливается, беря себя в руки. — Нет. Не нужно. Признаться честно, я видел, что ты ушёл в лес и решил пойти за тобой.

— Это из-за… того, что случилось?

Айлер всегда был умнее, намного умнее, чем показывал другим. И никто, кроме Луи, уже, и него, не знал о том, насколько юноша проницателен и как, на самом деле, много знает. Сирэль ничего не отвечает на вопрос, потому что ответ на него и так лежит на поверхности, особенно тогда, когда яркий светлый взгляд голубых глаз потускнел, почти что выгорел от утраты.

— Ты что-то прячешь? — Сирэль опускает взгляд ниже, желая перевести тему.

— Н-нет… Д-да… Не совсем. То есть, не то, чтобы прячу. Просто мне…

— Покажешь?

Обычный вопрос, который не должен вызывать что-то особенное, только Айлер смущается и нервно переминается с ноги на ногу. Что-то не то спросил? Что-то, что может испортить его «авторитет»? Сирэль открывает рот, чтобы забрать свои слова обратно и не настаивать ни на чём, как юноша сначала опускает руки вниз, тяжело вздохнув, словно перед казнью, а после и поднимает их, позволяя увидеть перо. Белоснежное перо. Его собственное перо, что является личным делом и отдаётся только тому, кто является партнёром.

— Простите. Я нашёл ваше перо у вас в кабинете и… Простите, — юноша поджимает дрожащие губы и судорожно вдыхает.

— Али… Айлер, — Сирэль делает шаг к Доке и пытается словить его взгляд своим. — Как давно ты любишь меня? — теперь у него сложилось два и два.

— С первого курса.

Тихо. Со страхом. Готовый принять любое наказание за свою дерзость. А у Сирэля внутри все леденеет, потому что, пусть сейчас так быстро понял (да-да, только после того, как увидел своё перо в руках юноши), но был слеп. Был слеп все четыре года. Суль, он же сам разрушал Айлера тем, что воспринимал все его попытки сблизиться не так, как нужно было.

Нет. Хватит. Сирэль мягко кладёт ладонь на щеку юноши, который вздрагивает и несмело поднимает взгляд на него, чтобы столкнуться с теплом. Нет более смысла ходить вокруг да около, если это обоюдно. Улыбнувшись, Юджи склоняется и мягко прижимается своими губами к чужим, более холодным и более пухлым, чем его. Стон становится неожиданностью, который заставляет разорвать так почти и не начавшийся поцелуй.

— Можешь оставить перо, я не против, — тихо выдыхает Сирэль, на что его обнимают за шею и прижимаются всем телом, впиваясь в его губы новым требовательным поцелуем.


	41. Глава 37. Конец

Время шло тяжело. Тяжело не только для него, но и для всех вокруг. Али действительно изменился — стал более замкнут в выражении своих чувств, но перестал бояться смотреть в глаза авесов, старался быть как можно ближе к нему или к Юджи-Сирэлю, как к тем, кому доверял. Поначалу Луи понимал такое стремление друга быть рядом, потому что он боялся утратить последних близких авесов и остаться окончательно одному, но когда данное поведение не закончилось и через год… напрягало немного.

Пятый курс закончился на серых тонах, с которыми они ушли на заслуженные летние каникулы. В Сент-Леруа Луи пытался найти, чем себя занять, но всё выходило как-то… плохо. Его опекуны усердно пытались выталкивать его из дома, в чём имели поддержку от Йу-Йу, которая решила, что он, пусть уже и совершеннолетний, но всё ещё дитя несмышлёное, поэтому и нужно продолжать заботиться так же, как и делала это пять лет назад.

Пять лет… Луи так сросся с Миром, что только изредка вспоминал о Земле, о том, как там было легче жить, потому что всё, что можно было придумать, придумали люди и дальше развивали свои открытия для облегчения. Деградировали таким образом? Возможно, в какой-то мере и какой-то степени происходила деградация, только уровень развития всё равно был на несколько уровней выше. В Мире же как такового развития не было, как и деградации — всё пребывало на одной ступени, лишь изредка пополняясь открытиями в здоровье и, к сожалению, только после несчастного случая с Рики, «культуре» Теней. «Двуликие твари, которые начинают переживать о сохранности собственной задницы лишь тогда, когда в неё клюнет петух», — с каждым днём его нелюбовь к прокурадорам и разочарование в короле Кхгаре становилось всё больше и больше.

Вода стала бурлить сразу после Йерады год назад. Население Центральных Земель всё чаще стало говорить о том, что налоги слишком велики для них, когда зарплата, как таковая, почти что стоит на минимуме, о том, что, как пошли слухи, разрабатывается новый свод законов, который урежет права тех, кто до двадцати лет не завёл детей. Мало того, что они станут платить дополнительный взнос за непродолжение рода, так ещё прокурадор по месту жительства будет обязан найти мужа или жену, чтобы в течение года появился потомок. Бред. Самый настоящий бред, что активно печаталася на страницах газет, разносился авесами и не опровергался Кхгаром. Али (откуда он только узнал настолько секретную информацию) рассказал, что Кор-Эллейд теряет контроль над прокурадорами, что те уже не так беспрекословно принимают все взвешенные решения короля, которые ещё никогда не вредили народу, и то, что стало твориться сейчас — дело рук не столько правителя, сколько всей власти разом.

_— Откуда ты знаешь это?_

_— Не это сейчас важно, — в порыве Али подсаживается ближе к Луи и понижает голос. — Северные Земли зашевелились с этим всем. Некоторые авесы уже активно поговаривают, что Фролис-Ниа более правильная Королева, что она держит в своём сильном кулаке стабильность и благополучие, поддерживает до сих пор то, что тянется ещё с тех далёких времён, поэтому нужно свергнуть Короля Кхгара и перейти под управление северян._

_— Что за дурость? Как можно желать такое, когда даже со слухами о жизни северян понятно, что там полнейшая диктатура и даже лишний раз вдохнуть без разрешения их Фролис-Ниа нельзя?_

_— Мы все ставим во главенство кого-то одного, которому отдаём в распоряжение наши свободы. Так, может, стоит забыть о разделении Земель и жить под правлением кого-то одного? Конечно, не под таким матриархатом, какой царит у северян, и, конечно, нужна палата советников, чтобы успевать везде и во всём, но один король избавит от такого раздора, который начинает просыпаться сейчас._

_— Дела власти – не мои дела, но один король ничего не изменит. Будут те же советники, которые станут разрывать и делить между собой земли, а авесов делать рабами. Тем более, разная культура у Земель, разное мышление и взгляды на жизнь — нельзя вот так просто взять и объединить всех под одним крылом._

И такие разговоры от Али были довольно частыми. Да, изменение понятно, потому что он нашёл на что перевести своё внимание в стрессовой ситуации, чтобы не закончить свои дни в пламени Многоликого, но как-то… всё это было чересчур. Али всегда любил собирать сплетни, потому что таким образом чувствовал себя частичкой жизни, пусть и чужой, обретал какой-то смысл и, что уж таить, развивал мастерство «подвешенного языка» и умение выбираться из любой ситуации целым, невредимым и без подпорченной репутации. Луи немного завидовал этим способностям друга, потому что сам не мог вести себя так же, не мог и не особо умел играть в столь скользкие, опасные игры. Киху казалось, что попробуй он втянуться в такое дело, то на первом же углу получил бы нож в спину.

Али всегда был рядом с Луи, если не проводил время с Юджи-Сирэлем, и делился с ним всем так, словно Ких был его братом, у которого можно было получить совет или напутственные слова. Был ли Ких против такого? Нет, определённо нет, потому что он стал для него такой же семьёй, как и опекуны, однако порой хотелось полежать в тишине после напряжённых дней, хотелось расслабиться и совершенно ни о чём не думать, однако Али портил такие моменты. Очень сильно. И, кажется, не понимал вовсе, когда Луи пытался как можно более тактичней сказать ему про то, что «хватит, остановись и оставь меня в покое хоть на полчаса». Так он и узнал о том, что Айлер совершенно неожиданно и случайно для самого себя признался в чувствах к Сирэлю, что тот не был против и что позволяет ему больше вольностей, чем привык в своей жизни. Уж такие подробности Луи не были интересны так точно, но он был рад за друга.

Его собственные отношения… их не было совсем. Да и смысл кого-то заводить, когда учёба и когда ему и так было хорошо с одним авесом? Ну, не то чтобы он надеялся, настаивал, тянулся, но… Хорн писал ему. Писал на мовлении, которому с трудом обучил, почти что со скандалом, чтобы никто не смог прочесть, но Луи не понимал, зачем так изощряться, когда его личную переписку никто не прочтёт, не в Академии, и всё передаётся через кристалл. Конечно, Али и тут был, интересовался, и Ких не мог не рассказать, потому что всецело доверял духовному брату (вообще, так можно говорить, если в истории Мира не прописывались никогда «духовные» отношения). Что странно, Айлер не очень сильно обрадовался тому, что у Луи появились вот такие отношения, относился до сих пор ревностно, но поддерживал друга и даже давал советы, как отвечать, поэтому… в какой-то момент переписка с Хорном обрела лёгкий флирт. Старший Ких, кажется, не понимал, какой оттенок появился, или не умел в ответ писать так же. Это было… забавно. Да, Луи нравилось писать двузначно, зная, что старший Ких читает и, хоть немного, поверхностно, всё же понимает. Волнительно и как-то приятно, что он может вести себя столь фривольно с самим императором и его в ответ за это не отправят на казнь.

Лето в Сент-Леруа перед последним курсом обучения в Академии стало для юноши открытием. Четверо братьев, которые доставали его в детстве, ушли на службу в войско короля Кхгара, потому что их мать совершенно не справлялась с ними. Со старшим. С Голо. Он постоянно подталкивал братьев на глупости, которые заканчивались не очень хорошо, потому что… последней каплей для их матери и всего Сент-Леруа стало то, когда они влезли в лавку Гидзы и своровали кинжалы, чтобы показаться крутыми и запугать мелкотню. Когда Луи возвращался на каникулы после каждого курса домой, то… не замечал их, не встречал на улицах городка, перестал вовсе думать о них, забыл, как будто их вовсе не существовало. А когда увидел их мать, которая с молодой женщины превратилась в уставшую от жизни авеса с сединой в волосах, то как-то вспомнилось и о том, что она не знает об убийстве, которое совершили её сыновья, и о том, что, оставшись без мужа, потому что тот решил сбежать и податься на вольный заработок, чем воспитывать и кормить сразу четверых детей, она работала прислугой в его доме и подрабатывала ещё портнихой… Жалко было женщину, но за эти года Луи уяснил, что у каждого своя судьба, которую каждый заслуживает. Как это работало — Ких не имел понятия, но, если не стараешься или упускаешь момент — получаешь так, как и «работал».

Неожиданной новостью стала церемония Юджи-Вогха с Оиль, о которой рассказал ему Али. Сирэль пригласил его на празднество на правах своей теперешней пары. Закрытая территория, сам король Кхгар, который не мог отклонить приглашение того, кто раньше входил в так званую палату советников, количество еды, за которую бы дрались бедные поселения, дорогое платье Оиль, которая из-за количества расшитой драгоценными камнями тканей устала уже после первого часа, жрец, который давно отошёл от дел, но владел авторитетом одного из самых сильных авесов, потому что мог слышать голос Суль. Много неоправданной роскоши, без которой можно было обойтись, однако все Центральные Земли ещё не одну неделю пересказывали о церемонии директора Академии Воинов Многоликого и юной выпускницы данного заведения.

Новый курс «Основы подселения Теней в искры авесов» оказывается… сухим и плохо проработанным. Да, раньше этот предмет уже преподавали, да, наработки были, однако всё уже устарело и не имело такого же эффекта, как ту же сотню лет назад. Юджи-Сирэль, став почти что полноценным директором Академии, так как его отец по понятным причинам решил отдать себя новообразованной семье и отдыху, а его сын довольно много и сам знает, как и имеет почти такой авторитет, как Вогх, пытался разработать как можно более продуманную стратегию в обучении, чтобы она была логичной и не хаотичной, но невозможно сделать всё в одиночку, каким бы ни был гением. Да, основы были, но всё же… Луи понимал, как и его однокурсники, что если они на практике встретят одержимого, то совершенно не поймут, что перед ними не «чистый» авес. Да, чёрные вены, бледность кожи, пустой взгляд и невозможность чётко формулировать свою речь, однако есть более разумные Тени, чем некоторые их собратья, что сообразят, как можно обмануть.

Жизнь шла своим чередом, пусть не так беззаботно, как планировалось ещё на первом курсе. Жизнь стала рутинной, какой и была до его первой смерти. Жизнь обрела слишком осознанные краски, окончательно завершая детство. Совершеннолетие наступает… неожиданно и как-то быстро. Но большей неожиданностью становится то, что Хорн присылает подарок — стилет, длинной почти в сорок сантиметров и с тонким узким клинком, что сливался с рукоятью, отделяясь лишь тонкими двумя круговыми полосками. На конце рукояти был красный шнурок, крепко охватывающий метал и срастаясь с ним, и он имел на кончиках небольшие мягкие овалы. Просто и слишком дорого — старший Ких по-другому и не мог. Для кого-то такой стилет — пустяки, что ничего не стоит, для кого-то — ценность, за которую можно прожить оставшиеся дни до смерти.

В последнее полугодие шестого курса к ним стали приходить возможные работодатели, наблюдать за ними во время тренировок. Кто-то призывал на личные беседы, кто-то общался только с Юджи-Сирэлем и уходил так, будто зашёл в Академию случайно. Луи вызывали не так часто, как того же Чик’чи, но, оказавшись наедине с возможным начальником, сразу же говорил, что у него уже есть планы на будущее. С Али происходило то же самое, только ему помог Юджи-Сирэль, который рекомендовал Доке королю Кхгару. Юноша рассказывал это как-то смазанно и не очень понятно, лишь только то, что теперь он входит в круг личных Воинов короля и останется в Центральных Землях, когда самому Киху придётся перебраться в Восточные.

По этому поводу Луи сомневался. Сомневался, стоит ли ему перебираться в Восточные Земли, оставив здесь и опекунов, и друга, и привычный Сент-Леруа. Конечно, работа была такой «вещью», которая при отказе исчезала, и ты не мог вернуть её обратно, но парень сомневался по поводу целесообразности переезда, особенно в те Земли, где он считается бастардом и где некоторые авесы знают о нём, о его крови.

_— Ты отправишься в Восточные Земли. Императорам не отказывают, — строго произносит Мэдриль._

_— Хорн предоставляет мне выбор, а не давит. Он поймёт, если я ему откажу, потому что прекрасно слышит разговоры о моей чистоте крови._

_— С какого это времени «Хорн»? — Олеорд, наконец-то, отрывает взгляд от книги. — Твоя связь с Императором может возыметь большие слухи и нежеланные последствия, чем знание десятью авесами о твоём происхождении._

_— Какая это связь? — недоумённо спрашивает Мэдриль, переводя взгляд с супруга на Луи. — Что, этот императришка принуждает тебя к близости? Пусть только…_

_— Нет! Нет, — парень тяжело вздыхает и закрывает лицо руками. — Всё довольно обоюдно… И речь сейчас не об этом же!_

_— Ты ничего не утратишь, если поживёшь с пару недель в Восточных Землях. В любом случае, мы готовы принять тебя и дать кров, Юджи-Сирэль не будет против, — успокаивающе, насколько это возможно, произносит Олеорд._

Он… Его опекуны были самыми лучшими (да, звучало по-детски, но Луи ничего не мог поделать с собой и с тем, что видел в Мэдриле и Олеорде родителей), и ему грело сердце осознание того, что, что бы он ни сделал и ни выбрал — от него не отвернутся и примут таким, какой есть. Настоящая семья, которая раньше у него была в виде одного человека. Человека… Общение с Мон-Скиросом не оборвалось после столь быстро свернувшейся охоты, они переговаривались и даже обсуждали лучшие методы борьбы с Тенями, ненавязчиво переходя на более высокие материи. Луи пытался понять, к чему такие разговоры, зачем затрагивать тему божественных сил и всего подобного, если он чётко дал понять, что не особо сильно верит в этот аспект, в эту религию, так как «авес сам решает свою судьбу, а если у него что-то не получается по его же причине, то ему проще приписать неудачу на злой рок, нежели признать свою оплошность». Скирос слушал его, не пытался переубедить, лишь задавал подобные вопросы, как будто прощупывал почву.

Самым запоминающимся за последние полтора года стали два момента, когда они все удивились и напряглись. Когда в Академии открыли доступ для «смотрин», то в первый же день к ним явился Эвааталь-Хас — слишком известная личность, чтобы не стараться прятаться, как только завидел его. Хас был красно-синим попугаем, которого на планете Луи звали аро, и он никогда не прятал ни своих крыльев с хвостом, несмотря на то, что перья от старости почти что поблекли и стали выглядеть не сильно опрятно, ни птичьих лап земельного оттенка с четырьмя пальцами и острыми когтями. Сколько ему лет — никто точно не знал, но поговаривали, что он ещё застал деда теперешнего короля Центральных Земель. Луи… был не особо рад, когда данная личность схватила его за подбородок и принялась осматривать почти так же, как какого-то племенного скакуна, но, слава Суль, он оказался слишком бледным и каким-то болезненным на вид, поэтому его, как и Али по такой же причине, откинули в сторону, как какой-то мусор. Пускай, так даже лучше, потому что всем было известно, что Эвааталь-Хас берёт к себе Воинов (и не только, ведь иногда ему продавали и обычных подростков) для того, чтобы выдрессировать их под нужды своих заказчиков, а после перепродать.

_— Он делает из них ещё более совершенных воинов, — негромко шепчет ему Али, смотря в спину Хаса. — И выживают только те, кто откидывает все моральные принципы и вечные законы Суль и Селены._

Наёмники. Наёмники, которых не остановит ничего, пусть даже перед ними окажется ребёнок. Но Эвааталь-Хасу предлагают себя несколько их однокурсников, как будто… они только и ждали, чтобы этот старик пришёл и увидел их. Неужели для них это удел?

А в последний день явился новый король. Накануне прибытия малика Миюр-Титис’анка, Академию приводили в идеальный порядок, чтобы зарекомендовать себя перед новым правителем Южных Земель как тех, с кем можно вести дела довольно долгое время. По словам того же Али, который ходил живой энциклопедией правдивых и не очень слухов, Юджи-Сирэль хотел открыть филиал Академии у южан, чтобы закрепить партнёрские связи между землями.

Луи не ожидал, что малик Южных Земель будет… таким. Все, кто живёт под солнцем, имели более смуглую кожу, однако Титис’анка был покрыт белыми пятнами на тёмной коже — не так много, разных форм и размеров, но было очень странно для Киха встретить в Мире болезнь, которая была на Земле. Пятно тронуло правую щёку и спустилось вниз на шею, белый остался в уголках глаз, светлые руки, что «побиты» тёмными островками, и полностью белый живот с контрастом тёмной груди — всё, что не было прикрыто белыми одеждами. Авес был высоким, выше, чем Хорн, с цепким, но уставшим взглядом. Его тело обволакивала длинная рубаха с широкими рукавами, которая не застёгивалась и свисала вниз длинной полосой, почти что подметая землю, поверх был накинут безрукавный плащ, что закреплялся на ключицах золотой цепочкой и тем самым не давал полностью тканям распахнуться. Свободные брюки заканчивались широким поясом, который обхватывал стан несколько раз, позволяя за него закрепить выгнутый кинжал и небольшие перламутровые бусины, которые заканчивались на середине бедра, а голову плотно обхватывала чалма, которая закреплялась такой же перламутровой брошью. Ни украшений, ни выбитого волоска из-под чалмы, только крылья чёрного цвета, что выбивалось из общей картины, и принадлежность к марабу — вот, что делало его не полноценно бледным. Малик Миюр с каждым шагом заметно прихрамывал на правую ногу и постоянно держал руки за спиной, под крыльями, из-за чего с боку казалось, что у него сгорблены плечи.

Мужчина говорил негромко и беглым взглядом проходил по каждому из них, не особо задерживаясь на ком-то одном. Однако внимание всех было приковано к фигуре, что шла на полшага позади малека — Оэль. Бедный юноша, который смог выжить после всего, что с ним сотворил прошлый правитель Южных Земель. Он был не особо высок, ниже на полголовы Титис’анка, но более тонкий. Одет в такие же белые, но закрытые одеяния, на которых виднелись перламутровые полосы, только половину лица скрывала полупрозрачная светлая ткань, которая подчёркивала тёмные глаза. По сравнению с Миюром, Оэль был полностью смуглым, ещё более тихим и старался лишний раз не смотреть никому в глаза, выглядел таким, словно был перетянутой струной. С каждым его шагом раздавался негромкий звон бусин, что были прикреплены к одеждам, создавая впечатление сказки.

Но какими бы ни были прибывшие южане, они не выбрали никого, не заключили контракт ни с кем, кроме Юджи-Сирэля, которому и не понадобилось уговаривать Титис’анка в целесообразности появления подобного заведения у него на Землях, потому что только дурак не понял бы всю важность защиты от Теней. Особенно сейчас.

Экзамены затягиваются на пару дней, из-за чего продлеваются эти… эти беззаботные моменты, часы. Луи понимал, что не хочет расставаться с Академией, где была стабильность и знание, что завтра точно наступит и будет таким же ровным, как и вчера. Это место стало его вторым домом, здесь было спокойно и все авесы знали друг друга, что вело к постоянству и… никто не обманывал и не строил козни друг против друга. Не хотелось заканчивать, но вернуть время назад и снова прожить эти года было невозможно.

Своеобразный выпускной (обычная прощальная «вечеринка») был устроен в Стикарре, и, в связи с традицией, вокруг крутились не только те, которых Воины решили позвать, но и «бабочки». Это аргументировалось тем, что «вы же провожаетесь во взрослую жизнь», но звучало очень глупо. Публичный дом хотел получить деньги и в прощальный вечер зарабатывал столько же, сколько его рабочим нужно было работать месяц. Луи не особо хотел напиваться, но когда его втягивают в компанию, потому что, возможно, они все видятся в последний раз, то не в силах отказаться. Переживать не было причины — северяне отбыли из Академии ещё со вчерашним получением броши выпускников, остальные его однокурсники были нормальными. В какой-то момент Луи понимает, что к нему на колени пытается сесть девушка, лямка туники которой съехала с плеча, почти что оголяя грудь, но Али, чудом оказавшись довольно близко к нему, довольно быстро «отогнал» от него авеса, которая переключилась на новую жертву.

_— Потом скажешь спасибо, — в самое ухо, чтобы за музыкой и шумом было слышно._

_— О чём ты?!_

_— Она смазывает себя маслом златоцветника. Один раз возьмёшь её и больше не сможешь думать о своём Императоре._

_— Всё то ты знаешь!_

_— За это ты меня и ценишь! — Али отстраняется от него и широко улыбается, перекрикивая гомон. — Идём, мы с Сирэлем будем рады тебе!_

_— Я не хочу вам мешать!_

_— Уж сейчас ты не помешаешь! — Доке берёт Луи за руку и тянет его за собой._

Во время обучения Али старался не показывать всем, что он стал близок с Юджи-Сирэлем, потому что могли посчитать, что он получил брошь не благодаря своему уму и способностям, а из-за того, что спит с новым директором. Да и сам мужчина не особо хотел показывать, что у него есть чувства к Доке, поэтому чудом стало, что он пришёл вместе с Али.

А потом было прощание. С утра. Кто-то отбыл ещё вечером, кто-то получил разрешение остаться на пару дней в Академии, пока за ними придут, а кто-то был Луи, у которого портал на руках сработает ровно через пять минут. Али был расстроен и, как всегда, с глазами на мокром месте, в который раз выбивал обещание, что они будут переписываться, наведываться друг к другу и не забывать. Ни в коем случае! Сумка с личными вещами стала враз тяжёлой, из-за чего хотелось опустить плечи вниз. Невидимая тяжесть самая коварная и она мучает ещё несколько дней, когда кажется, что уже избавился от неё. Луи обнимал Айлера, который сжимал его рёбра в ответ настолько сильно, что вдохнуть было проблематично, и продолжал уже бессвязно что-то шептать ему в плечо. Как будто последняя встреча или… смерть. Всё было так же плохо, потому что Али до сих пор цеплялся за прошлое, не в силах смириться и отпустить.

— Всё, — Ких отпускает друга и ободряюще улыбается ему. — Портал вот-вот сработает.

— Обещай, что через неделю ты не забудешь обо мне, — отойдя на шаг назад, Айлер поспешно утирает глаза.

— После всего ты перестал доверять моим словам и теперь будешь переспрашивать каждую секунду.

— Нет. Прости, — он нервно улыбается. — Как займёшь комнату – напиши мне сразу же. Понял?

Засмеявшись, Ких кивает головой и сжимает в руке самый обычный кристалл, который начинал нагреваться. В животе зарождается знакомое чувство неприятного узла, что вот-вот должен был выпустить присоски, и стоит только закрыть глаза, как тело охватывает тепло, что вспыхивает пожаром за секунду, впиваясь в центр искры. Рывок куда-то вперёд, с чем к горлу подступает неприятный комок, обещая желудку освободиться, ноги всего секунду не чувствуют никакой твёрдости, а когда вновь сталкиваются с полом, то чуть ли не подгибаются колени.

Луи судорожно вдыхает и смаргивает пелену перед глазами — неприятные последствия такого перемещения будут преследовать его из-за того, что поздно прошёл ритуал и что его искра еле дотянула до среднего уровня. Ну, было хоть что-то. Откашлявшись и сглотнув неприятную вязкую слюну, Луи поднимает голову и чуть ли не открывает рот от удивления. Огромный зал походил на круг, который поднимался вверх конусом, с которого свисало множество подставок для сфер. Он был действительно большой и подпирался десятью колоннами, что имели прямоугольную форму и шли в два ряда параллельно друг другу, выделяя в центре прямой путь от выхода до трона, на котором с лёгкостью могло разместиться трое довольно широких авеса. Высокая спинка походила на сплетённые золотые ветви, что заканчивались острыми наконечниками, и была высотой как два его. Не меньше. Цвет слоновой кости соединялся с золотом, вырисовывал мотивы растений и возносился к самому потолку купола. «Наверное, со светом сфер более сказочно здесь», — мелькает в мыслях у Луи, когда солнце скрывается за облаком и окна пропускают лишь тусклый свет.

— Император Ких-Хорн!

Голос разносится эхом по залу и появляется настолько неожиданно, из-за чего Луи вздрагивает. Он тут же разворачивается лицом в сторону трона и замирает, переставая дышать. Изумрудный, тёмно-синий, кофейный, что почти что граничит с рыжим. Хонфок был расшит золотом и имел широкие рукава, в которых с лёгкостью можно было скрыть даже кинжал, крылья за спиной сливались с этими цветами, становились продолжением одеяний. Но взгляд останавливается на золотой кирту на лбу и ореховых глазах, которые смотрели на него со знакомой строгостью, но различимым теплом.

— Добро пожаловать в Восточные Земли, Луи.


	42. Глава 37.1. Голубь и чернеть

В кабинете стояла приятная полутьма, которая позволяла нескольким вазонам калатее расти, но она не отягощала чтение — шторы оттенка фиолетового вина закрывали лишь два окна из трёх, что преграждало путь не всем лучам солнца. Стеллажи, заставленные фолиантами, амулетами, свитками, были нетипично погружены в стены, что не забирало пространство кабинета и позволяло разместиться не только письменному столу с креслом, но и дивану с обычным низким столиком для графина и трёх кубков. Тона кабинета были тёмно-древесными, и это добавляло уют… показывало, сколько на самом деле хозяин этого места проводит здесь времени.

Если же присмотреться более внимательно, то на стене за столом, что разместился с западной стороны, можно было заметить тонкое очертание двери, которая вела в небольшое помещение с винтовой лестницей вниз — запасной выход, про который знают лишь двое. В кабинете раздаётся негромкое шуршание перевёрнутой страницы и стук острого кончика пера о стенку чернильницы, стряхивая лишнюю чёрную каплю, звучит едва различимый скрип острия по пергаменту, на котором остаются каллиграфические буквы.

Сегодня был прощальный вечер выпускников с Академией и на сердце было… тревожно. Сирэль переживал за Айлера, который через пару дней станет работать на короля Кхгара, и понимал, что видеться они станут очень редко. От этого и было так неприятно в душе. Хотелось схватить парня и, чего уж там, спрятать его от всех, спрятаться вместе с ним, но Юджи не мог позволить себе даже такие мысли — он представитель довольно авторитетной семьи, на которого пристально смотрят и ждут, когда отступится, чтобы забрать управление Академией себе. Да, вновь пошли разговоры о том, что в свои тридцать два года Сирэль был ещё юн, чтобы вести дела вместо своего отца, что нужно поставить во главу более опытного, смышлёного, который лицом к лицу сталкивался с опасностью, а не вот этого «тепличного цветочка». Авес старался не обращать внимания на эти слова, потому что король Кхгар прекрасно знал о его способностях и его уровне искры, как и не только теоретических, но и практических знаниях, однако было… неприятно.

Стук в дверь раздаётся кратко и негромко — он знает, что по-другому можно испугать и что-то испортить. Сирэль позволяет себе краткую улыбку, которая пропадает сразу же, стоит створке приоткрыться и в кабинет зайти парню в тёмно-фиолетовых одеждах Академии с бутылкой в руках. Говорил же ему… Юджи возвращается к книге и пытается сосредоточиться на тексте, а не вслушиваться в мягкие шаги по ковру, в негромкий стук бутылки об стол и звон отодвигаемых кубков, что явно зажались между пальцами и столкнулись боками друг с другом. Мужчина вновь макает кончик перьевой ручки в чернила, но не успевает поднять его, как перед ним на стол опускается кубок, наполовину наполненный светлой жидкостью. Розовое вино — не нужно быть умным, когда он уже однажды пил спиртное с Айлером. Вздохнув, Сирэль поворачивает голову в сторону и поднимает глаза за Доке, который стоял по правую сторону и опирался о спинку кресла.

— Не будь таким, — Али, улыбаясь, проводит подушечками пальцев по мелким белым перьям на виске мужчины. — Сегодня такой день, а ты снова за работой своей. Позволь отдохнуть себе.

— Я вчера вечером отдыхал. С тобой. И ты знаешь, я не люблю пить спиртное.

— Неужели ты не можешь забыть о работе в такой важный день для меня и расслабиться? — Доке вопросительно изгибает бровь.

— Что ты добавил в вино? — хмуро спрашивает Сирэль, вспоминая шутливую угрозу парня, что обязательно испробует на нём златоцветник.

— Я похож на того, кто будет добавлять что-то в твой кубок?

Смех и веселье стекают с Айлера так же быстро, как вода, и он более не похож на того милого юношу, который робел от любого слова и взгляда. Сирэль поджимает губы и прикрывает глаза, понимая, что слишком всерьёз принял его шутку. Смерть Рики до сих пор сказывалась на нём и иногда Али менялся не только в лице, но и в поведении — его голубые глаза наливались темнотой, лицо теряло добрые и мягкие черты. Становился враз взрослым, который познал гораздо больше, чем некоторые авесы.

Сирэль отрицательно мотает головой и, открыв глаза, всё же обхватывает кубок пальцами. Не хочет обижать и расстраивать Айлера, тем более сегодня и по такому пустяку, как свои предпочтения и то, что придумал у себя в голове.

— Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к тебе, и твои слова оскорбляют меня.

— Однако, ты начал первым, — Доке улыбается, но взгляд остаётся таким же тяжёлым. — Хорошо, признаю, ничья, поэтому не обижаемся. Но ты мог войти в моё положение, в моё радостное настроение, а не вспоминать ту мою неудачную шутку, — склонившись, парень зарывается носом в такие же белые волосы, как и перья, глубоко вдыхая. — Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной пошёл в Стикарру.

— Мы уже говорили по этому поводу, Али, — Сирэль делает небольшой глоток вина, на что язык отзывается вспыхнувшим теплом. — Я не хочу, чтобы все думали, что ты получил свою работу у Короля благодаря мне.

— Пускай думают, как хотят. Мне важно лишь твоё мнение, — выдыхает Доке в висок мужчины и кладёт руку ему на грудь, поглаживая её через ткань суртюка и рубахи. — А ты и так знаешь, что не ты договорился за меня, а что сам Король после разговора со мной дал свой ответ. Какая разница, что подумают какие-то авесы, которые и искры своей толком не имеют? — рука стала неспешно спускаться вниз, пока не замирает на паху Юджи. — Они ничего не понимают, не знают, а строят из себя всесильных и почему-то думают, что имеют право решать что-то за нас.

— Что?.. — Сирэль задыхается, когда пальцы с силой сжимают его член через ткань брюк.

— Ты пахнешь ванилью, что было только четыре раза, — выдыхает Доке на ухо мужчине, начиная массировать его пах. — Утром не было этого запаха, а вечером я не знаю, когда вернусь или уединюсь с тобой.

— Когда ты научился манипулировать? — сдавленно спрашивает авес, отставляя кубок на стол.

— Я говорю только те факты, которые ты оставил на поверхности и которые могли видеть другие.

Зачем ревнует, когда знает, что, во-первых, он не в том возрасте, чтобы вести себя подобным образом, во-вторых, у него уже есть Али и ему не нужен кто-то другой, тем более специально вызывать его ревность. Сирэль пытается ответить, как парень поворачивает его голову в свою сторону и впивается в его губы поцелуем. Всегда ему в руки отдавали власть, чтобы расслабиться, но иногда, очень редко, когда Айлер настаивал, Юджи позволял себе ничего не делать и получать внимание. Как и сейчас.

Поцелуй становится спешным, часто прерывается, чтобы вдохнуть. Губы жгло от несильных укусов, по которым тут же проходился язык, зализывая и извиняясь. Сирэль вскидывает бёдра вверх, желая толкнуться в чужую ладонь, но та пропадает, как исчезают и поцелуи, чтобы в следующую секунду схватить его за запястья и потянуть вверх. Да, он подготовил себя, да, ещё даже не обед и к нему должны были ещё зайти, но авес не мог заставить себя отказать Али и, тем более, прогнать его.

Сирэль поднимается на ноги и позволяет вывести себя из-за стола, подвести к дивану и… Когда он пытается сесть, то его запястья довольно сильно сжимают, без слов говоря стоять. Иногда Айлер менялся в поведении и не походил более на себя спокойного, уравновешенного, милого и стеснительного парня, а брал. Действительно брал то, что хотел и так, как хотел. Юджи не считал, что это было чем-то плохим, потому что Али ещё молод, у него горячая кровь и совершенно понятно, почему он так быстро менялся — срывался, как только понимал, что может делать то, о чём мечтал. Ему самому было… да, Сирэль ловил себя на том, что ему нравилось то, что именно с ним авес становился таким.

Айлер неспешно расстёгивает пуговицы на суртюке мужчины, ведёт ладонями по его плечам, чтобы скинуть тяжёлую ткань с них, и пальцы поддевают новые пуговицы на рубахе, оставляя только одну в петле. Подушечки пальцев почти невесомо проходятся по ключицам, спускаются на грудь, которая была покрыта белым оперением, мягким, и Али подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь к ним лицом. Детский порыв, желание получить защиту, и Сирэль поднимает руки, чтобы обнять Доке, как его запястья вновь перехватывают и опускают вниз.

— Я не разрешал тебе трогать меня, — глухо выдыхает парень.

— Айлер?

— Разве ты не доверяешь мне?

На него смотрят невинно и почти что с заискиванием, и мужчина кивает головой. Ему не нужно думать ответ на этот вопрос, они вдвоём знают, что всегда будет только «да». Айлер прихватывает зубами кожу на шее авеса, оставляя свою метку, и тянет на себя пряжку ремня, почти дёргает, чтобы расстегнуть его. Знает же, что Сирэлю не нравится, когда на нём остаются следы, но Доке лишь делал вид, что слушает его. Вновь мысли возвращаются к ревности, которая цветёт в парне непонятно по какой причине — Юджи не был падок на авесов, как некоторые, и если уже нашёл кого-то, с кем ему хорошо, то не будет предавать. Полтора года… неужто мало для отсутствия ревности?

Ноги чуть ли не подгибаются, когда чужие ладони пробираются под ткань и обхватывают его член. Быстро, потому что знает, какой он чувствительный и как забывает обо всём, стоит только правильно отвлечь. Сирэль закусывает губу, когда движение пальцев получается не особо приятным из-за того, что слишком сухо, и борется с желанием прикоснуться к Доке. Обнять его. Поднять голову немного вверх. Накрыть его губы своими. Сжать бёдра и притереться своим пахом к его.

— Ты всегда такой пошлый, когда я касаюсь тебя. Блеск в глазах, приоткрытые губы, тело, что отзывается на каждое прикосновение. Как цитра. И когда кончаешь — дрожишь так же, как струны, — пальцы оглаживают основание члена, чтобы после сжать яйца, сбивая дыхание мужчины сильнее.

— Мне… конечно приятно, — Сирэль, не выдерживая, хватается за плечи Айлера, чтобы устоять. — Но слишком сухо.

— О… — вся серьёзность исчезает моментально, и Али забирает руки. — Прости. Давай ты сядешь, и я тебя нормально раздену?

Но Юджи не отвечает, лишь ловит подбородок Доке и делает то, о чём думал почти с самого утра, когда подготавливал себя для него, — целует. Неспешно, безмолвно высказываясь, что не нужно просить прощения и что он не против такого разнообразия. Да, до сих пор не очень привычно полностью отдавать власть над собой, но… Сирэлю нравилось так отдыхать.

— Я взял масло, — парень разрывает поцелуй и несильно толкает авеса в плечи, чтобы тот сел на диван.

— Шёл ко мне, зная, что возьмёшь меня? — Сирэль морщится оттого, как некрасиво это звучит, и, позволив снять с себя обувь, приподнимает бёдра, чтобы Али мог стянуть брюки с нательным бельём.

— Однако ты был первым, кто решил наши сегодняшние позиции.

Не поспоришь. Нет смысла, когда его ноги разводят в стороны, широко, почти что до тянущей боли в паху, и устраиваются между ними, прижимаясь губами к почти твёрдому члену. Сирэль не особо любил, как перья на его груди покрывали бока и скрывали бёдра, оставляя полностью голыми живот и пах. Али убеждал его, что это красиво, что ничего плохого в таком росте перьев нет, что у него сильная искра, раз их так много, но… комплексы с детства никуда не денутся за одну секунду.

Сирэль шумно выдыхает и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как язык широкими мазками проходится по члену. Так гораздо приятней, чем думать о чём-то. Мужчина запрокидывает голову назад, стоит губам сомкнуться на головке, и зарывается пальцами в тёмные волосы, что не запрещается. Они спят вместе не так уж и долго, но привыкли к обоюдному проявлению чувств. По крайней мере Юджи надеялся, что Айлер привык к тому, как он каждый раз сжимает его волосы на затылке, стоит только парню склониться над его пахом.

Движения губ неспешные, Али действительно выучил его, пальцы с силой сжимаются на основании, из-за чего он пытается свести ноги вместе, чтобы толкнуться глубже в горло, но свободная рука упирается в бедро. Контроль, от которого становится неуютно… неуютно из-за невозможности удовлетворить своё возбуждение. Сирэль вздрагивает, когда Доке поворачивает голову в бок и головка упирается в щеку, и судорожно вдыхает, чувствуя холод от отсутствия пальцев. В воздухе появляется лёгкий запах ванили, снова, и авес не сдерживает улыбку, что пропадает почти сразу же, стоит почувствовать влажные пальцы между ягодиц. Айлеру нравилась ваниль во всех её проявлениях и «добывать» масло… если бы не имел столько денег, то вряд ли смог бы баловать парня.

Айлер выпускает член со рта, чтобы прижать губы к коже рядом с пупком и втянуть её, оставляя новую метку, отвлекая, пока пальцы проникают в Сирэля. Сдавленный стон вызывает улыбку, с которой парень поддаётся навстречу и поднимает голову, почти что касаясь своими губами чужих.

— Ты всё ещё растянут, — негромкий выдох, и Али разводит ножницами два пальца, на что Юджи закусывает губу. — Так легко принимаешь пальцы. Как же будет с членом?

— Не говори так, — Сирэль находит в себе силы, чтобы его голос звучал ровно.

— Раз не говорить…

Пальцы исчезают слишком быстро, оставляя зудящее чувство, и Айлер, рывком поднявшись на ноги, опрокидывает авеса на диван спиной, нависая сверху. В одежде, что совершенно не нравится Сирэлю, но он не хочет более терпеть, когда его раздразнили. Али, приспустив брюки с нательным бельём, нависает над мужчиной и подхватывает его ноги под колени, чтобы положить себе на плечи. Новый запах ванили, мягкий поцелуй и сильное давление головки, которая с покачиванием бёдер растягивает мышцы и входит в Сирэля. Он судорожно хватается руками за бёдра Доке, цепляясь за призрачную надежду, что контролирует, и стонет в поцелуй. Неудобная позиция, рубаха, которая свернулась под спиной и неприятно давит, дискомфорт, что подготовлен не до конца, но всё становится безразличным, когда Айлер делает грубый толчок, входя в него глубже.

Обоюдный стон, сбитое дыхание и такие же поцелуи, частые, мелкие движения, и Али замирает, войдя до конца. Жжение, дрожь, но Сирэль тонет в удовольствии, стоит поцелуям покрыть его скулы и подбородок. Как взрыв вулкана, камни которого разлетаются на несколько миль и заставляют в панике замереть. Паника от обилия ощущений, но всё исчезает, когда Айлер начинает двигаться. Сразу быстро, не давая привыкнуть, и резко, из-за чего Юджи задыхается и может лишь вцепиться в бёдра парня, чтобы остаться на поверхности сознания.

Ему нравилось, что Доке терял здравый смысл рядом с ним и благодаря нему, нравилось до поджатых пальцев на ногах, как он, будучи грубым, быстро «падает» в смущение и извиняется, нравилось до дрожи во всём теле, как Али отзывался на каждое его прикосновение и какие дарил в ответ. Но сейчас было слишком быстро и больше больно, чем приятно. Сирэль давит все стоны, чтобы за пределами кабинета его не было слышно, и чудом заставляет открыть себя глаза, совершенно не помня, как их закрыл. Новый толчок такой же резкий, с которым он высоко стонет, и Юджи смаргивает плену перед глазами, чтобы ошарашено уставиться за левое плечо Айлера. Всё равно на движения, от которых всё жгло, всё равно на то, что ему кладут руку на щеку, чтобы вернуть внимание к себе. Сирэлю кажется, что за левым плечом парня стоит тень, слишком подобна на авеса, лишь без крыльев, и хмурится сильнее, когда в ней появляются красные всполохи.

— Сирэль? — обеспокоенно окликает его Айлер, переставая двигаться. — Что такое? Я сделал больно тебе?

— Немного, — мужчина с трудом отвечает на вопрос. — Там тень.

— Какая тень? — Али поворачивает голову к левому плечу и смотрит туда, куда был направлен взгляд Сирэля. — Всё хорошо. Это просто тень от шторы.

Пару раз моргнув, мужчина приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на окно, а после переводит взгляд обратно. Да… тень от шторы и его стеллаж, на котором находятся красные корешки. Нужно меньше смотреть по сторонам во время близости, а концентрироваться на партнёре. Отдышавшись, наконец-то, Сирэль ложится обратно и притягивает Али обратно к себе.

— Не спеши так, — просит мужчина Доке, который расплывается в улыбке.

— Не буду спешить, если ты пойдёшь со мной в Стикарру.

— Али! — довольно громко, когда парень медленно поддаётся назад и резко толкается вперёд. — Х-хорошо. Хорошо… Я пойду с тобой, вымогатель, — смех тонет в поцелуе и его просьбу действительно выполняют, продолжая лишь плавно покачивать бёдрами, как нравилось именно Сирэлю.


	43. Раздел III. Восточные Земли. Глава 38. Возобновление связи

Вот и Восточные Земли. Академия Воинов Многоликого за спиной, как будто и не было этих пяти лет, как приятное и одновременно с этим не очень хорошее сновидение. Не был чувственным, уже как полтора года он не испытывал ничего значительного, что смогло бы вывести его из себя, но сейчас отчего-то ему было больно — больно вспоминать всё, что происходило в прошлые года, и осознавать, что сейчас то это «всё» будет сосем другим. Он мог передумать и его бы поняли. Он мог развернуться, чтобы вернуться, и его бы не осуждали. Он мог бы сказать, что хочет забыть, оборвать, и его бы отпустили. Неуверенность. Трудность выбора и осознания, что в данный момент правильно и что понесёт положительные последствия для него и для тех, кто окружает его. О таком Луи думал ровно в тот момент, когда словил пулю своим телом на злосчастной парковке у больницы. Вернее, за неделю до своей удачно-неудачной кончины.

Наверное, на его лице отражается многое, раз Хорн хмурится. Его золотая кирту из круга становится некрасивым эллипсом с неровными краями, и Луи качает головой, говоря в своё оправдание про плохую переносимость порталов. Плохая попытка, что заметно с первых же секунд, но… Чтоб его! Одно дело общаться через письма, которые велись не на всеобщем мовлении, а второе – стоять вновь так близко, вспоминать тот отдых, фактическую реабилитацию и свои влажные сны, которые хотелось воплотить в реальность. Тем более, все эти мысли смешивались с беспокойством о туманном будущем, которое было более жестоким, чем на Земле. И вновь думает о прошлой своей жизни, вспоминает её в такой момент, понимая, что так и не смог полноценно отпустить настоящего себя. Вдвойне тревожно и неприятно, потому что он обманывает и Али, и Хорна, которые имели право знать, но… Олеорд чётко дал понять, что такое говорить кому-то – почти что равно добровольной казни, потому что каждого авеса учат тому, что нет никаких других миров, и его из-за этого могут расценивать, как что-то злое и вредоносное.

— Я позову целителя, — голос Хорна врывается в его мысли, возвращая к реальности.

— Не нужно, всё хорошо.

Вялая улыбка касается его губ, и Луи видит сомнение и недоверие в глазах мужчины. Да, неубедительно сказал, однако его терзала не телесная хворь. Младший Ких отвлекается от Хорна, когда к ним подходит юноша, почти что мальчик, и, склонив верхнюю часть тела в поклоне (как же было странно и совершенно непривычно, что, проживая столько лет в Академии и привыкший выражать уважение совершенно по-другому, он видел другие традиции и другие привычки и другое поведение), лепечет о том, что отнесёт сумку Луи в его домик. Удивление, которое так тяжело спрятать, никак не подкрепляется объяснениями от старшего Киха и с его плеча лишь просто снимают лямку сумки, чтобы передать нужное слуге. «А ещё мне нужно привыкнуть к тому, что, в основном, за мной будут бегать слуги и выполнять всё то, что им сказано. Никакой самостоятельности», — мелькнуло в голове у парня, когда взгляд следил за авесом, который довольно быстро, несмотря на тяжёлую сумку, шёл куда-то за трон.

Не выходя пока вовсе никуда, будучи только в одном тронном зале во дворце, если это, конечно, был дворец, Луи чувствовал более лёгкий и свежий воздух, который с каждым новым вдохом оставался чем-то сладким на языке. В Центральных Землях воздух был более сжатым, казалось, что даже густым, потому что нужно было делать более глубокие вдохи, чтобы получить нужное количество кислорода.

— Я так и не имел пока возможности поздравить тебя с окончанием Академии Воинов Многоликого, — Хорн привлекает его внимание и парень опускает взгляд на его руки, в которых находилась продолговатая бархатная коробочка опалового оттенка.

— Не нужно было, — Луи сталкивается с хмуростью мужчины, но эта хмурость более тёплая, чем осуждающая. — Это же просто окончание учёбы, а не что-то более…

— Если я скажу, что должен был подарить это завтра, во время Дня Суль и Селены, но не вижу смысла тянуть, потому что ты здесь, — примешь это от меня?

Когда он стал таким упрямым? Или всегда был, но за полтора года забылось? Перед отбытием в Восточные Земли Олеорд посвятил его в тонкий аспект культуры этого государства, которое было почти что одинаковым с культурой южан. Вне зависимости от пола, возраста и статуса — всегда дарились украшения на значимые даты, но радовало, что не нужно было выставлять на всеобщее обозрение в тот же день, когда подарили, как делалось это в Южных Землях.

То, что ему подарили украшение, понятно и без открывания коробочки, потому что её форма так и намекала о таком. Тем более, с учётом того, что завтра Равноденствие… Украшения, когда выдрессировали в Академии не иметь ничего из подобного? Рик-те-Хгар был с ним только потому, что, снимая его, тот всё равно оказывался настолько рядом, что нельзя было не обратить внимание. Собственная душа, которая не раз его выручала и спасала жизнь. Вздохнув, Луи забирает коробочку, ощущая приятный бархат пальцами, и несмело, как будто ещё решая, нужно ли ему такое, поднимает крышку. Тонкая полоса цепочки состояла из небольших звеньев, на два из которых крепились две маленькие фигурки — солнце и месяц. Символично и… приятно. Парень ловит себя на том, что ему действительно приятно.

— Я подумал, что этот браслет подойдёт к твоему Рик-те-Хгару, — Хорн подцепляет пальцами цепочку и обматывает её вокруг запястья младшего Киха пару раз, прежде, чем застегнуть. — Только не тот металл, что твой медальон.

— Мне нравится, — поспешно заверят его Луи, чтобы мужчина не передумал или не надумал себе лишнего. — Только ты мне даришь что-то… после опекунов, — он оглаживает небольшие небесные светила, которые легли на его тыльной стороне левой руки, и замечает тень улыбки, что тронула губы старшего Киха.

— Что же, позволь тебе показать здешнюю обстановку, — Хорн указывает рукой за спину парня и идёт в том направлении.

— Мы же сейчас в У́юде? — он подстраивается к размеренному шагу мужчины, направляясь к двери.

В ответ ему кивают головой и складывают руки за спиной, под крыльями. Не очень многословный, в принципе, как и всегда, да и сам Луи не очень горел желанием что-либо говорить, чувствуя себя неловко. Не то чтобы они каждый день переписывались, нет, раз в месяц — стабильно, но в тех словах были двузначные слова, которые… Хорн вёл себя так, как будто ничего не было за эти полтора года, как и не было ничего до этого. И младший Ких прекрасно понимал, что не должен так зацикливаться на таком, не должен воспринимать всё произошедшее как что-то особенное и то, что должно развиваться. Есть? Хорошо. Нет? Тоже хорошо, потому что ему всё равно.

Дверь перед ними открывается, стоит только подойти к ней, и Луи удивлённо замирает. Восхищённо. Лёгкий ветерок врывается в зал вместе с парочкой синих лепестков, что подталкивает юношу сделать пару шагов вперёд, чтобы выйти на небольшую площадку, и лучше рассмотреть то, что раньше виделось только на рисунках.

У́юд — столица Восточных Земель. Сердце. Город, дома которого возвышались над водой и островцы которого были созданы руками авесов. Землю действительно покрывал слой воды, который не был ровным. Там, где под прозрачно-голубой плёнкой виднелось песчаное дно, свою жизнь пробивали деревья, которые расцветали насыщено синими бутонами и распространяли сладковатый запах, что так походил на любимую вишню Луи. Они были высокими, ещё никто не видел, чтобы эта жизнь была ниже пятнадцати метров, и росли исключительно в подобных местах — корни в грунте под водой, ствол и верхушка во влажном и не очень жарком воздухе. Если сорвать один из листьев и положить его на свою ладонь, то тот полностью скроет запястье и кончики пальцев. Он плотный и покрыт воском настолько, что разорвать руками почти невозможно, лишь разрезать ножом, но использовать в чём-то это сырьё было невыгодно — не выдерживает болью массу. Плоды же этого дерева, которое всем было известно как импуранда, дозревали под конец второго месяца лета, отливая сиреневым цветом и вкусом походя на сливу, пусть мякоть и была кислой. Никто, конечно же, не ел плоды импуранда, потому что и дорого, и сводило зубы, однако они высоко ценились, как часть эликсиров, которые использовались смертельно больными для избавления от боли и продления жизни хоть на пару дней. Они были редкими, они были дорогими, потому что с одного дерева можно было собрать не больше двух сотен плодов, которые и с ладонь младенца не будут, да и сами деревья начинали плодоносить лишь после десяти лет своей жизни.

Деревья стояли неровными рядами, что показывало их нерукотворность, но отчётливо выделяли прямую линию — водяную тропу прямо к этому зданию, в котором сейчас находился Луи. Деревья были яркими синими пятнами между тёмными домами — такие же насыщенно вишнёвые, как сам дворец. Совершенно не вяжется с привычными белыми оттенками в одежде Хорна. Дома выглядели острыми из-за крыш, колонн и узоров, в которых почти что не было ровных и плавных линий, и между некоторыми можно было рассмотреть мостики — тоже своеобразные пути, по которым могли передвигаться авесы, что плохо владели крыльями или были ещё детьми. Луи замечает и небольшие сады, и обычные островцы, которые были чем-то ненормальным, смотрелись неестественно среди всего голубого и синего «моря», что расцвело не только внизу, но и вверху, на небе.

Луи упирается руками в перила балкона и поворачивает голову сначала вправо, а после и влево, чтобы убедиться в том, что по обе стороны находится лестница, которая вела вниз, к своеобразной пристани. Сам дворец стоял на деревянных колоннах, что довольно высоко, несмотря на то, что он и так стоял на возвышении, поднимали его над водой. Возможно, целый этаж, если не больше.

— Это намного красивей, чем на картинах, — произносит парень, отойдя от восхищения.

— Ты видел лишь часть, — он слышит в голосе Хорна тепло. — Идём.

Младший Ких отталкивается руками от перил и нагоняет мужчину, который уже успел отойти почти что к самому углу дворца, что заворачивался направо. Дерево. Везде дерево и так много его, что напоминает о Руде, где не хватало лишь воды. Взгляд проходится по стене, которая оказывается скучной лишь по той причине, что на ней ничего не вырезано, что она полностью гладкая, но стоит только поднять голову, как он замечает острые деревянные сталактиты. Своеобразно.

— Я думал, что твой дворец побольше. В письмах ты говорил, что я буду впечатлён, — Луи не сдерживает язвительного укола.

— Это всего лишь врата и официальный тронный зал, — Хорн даже не косится на парня, но позволяет себе краткую улыбку. — За этой постройкой стоит ряд домов, у которых разное предназначение.

— Ты так говоришь…

— Я — Император, Луи, и здесь Восточные Земли. Только за закрытыми дверьми один на один с тобой я могу быть таким, каким ты привык меня видеть.

— И прошло же больше года, — с разочарованием выдыхает парень. — Не бери во внимание. Мне всё ещё трудно собирать мысли во что-то разумное и правильное.

— Может, всё же, разумно будет принять мою помощь и помощь целителя?

— Я сам проходил курс целительства и записан в журнале Академии со специальной пометкой.

Луи бьёт указательным пальцем по броши в виде серпа, который поддерживал небольшой череп, на голове которого была корона с пятью концами. У обычных Воинов, которые не выбрали в дополнение целительство, не было короны, что, по мнению младшего Киха, делало брошь более скудной. Хорн на это лишь хмыкает, и Луи замечает, как его крылья едва заметно вздрагивают, словно мужчина был раздражён.

Он не успевает сказать ни слова, что думает о хмыканье, как перед ним вырисовывается почти схожая картина с тем, что находится с другой стороны. Домики были такими же, как и те, которые находились с «парадной» стороны Уюда, только располагались более близко к себе и имели больше клочков выступающей земли между друг другом, позволяя расти не столько импуранду, но и другим растениям, позволяя утопать жилью не только в синеве. Взгляд цепляется за одно из зданий, которое, пусть и выглядело таким, как все остальные, но было… было что-то незримое, что выделяло его, делало…

— Знаешь, мне это так напоминает Руду, — Луи всё же делится своими мыслями, когда они подходят к широкой лестнице. — Лишь купола земли над нами нет и всё дышит жизнью.

— Это не Руда, — довольно жёстко произносит Хорн. — Ты сам убедишься в этом, как только пройдёт пару дней.

Зацепил? Но ведь для старшего Киха ничего ужасного не произошло, кроме ран, которые он ему вовремя перевязал. Для Луи это было сложнее, однако только сейчас стало неприятно именно ему говорить о произошедшем, потому что Пожиратель Душ… Он поклялся. Поклялся себе и Али, что сделает всё, что нужно, чтобы найти эту тварь и уничтожить её.

— Ты мне так до сих пор и не сказал, какую конкретно работу я буду выполнять и какие деньги я буду получать, — Луи решает перевести тему и не думать о том, что с этой лестницей, которая и не думала кончаться, у него будут проблемы при подъёме.

— Тебя интересуют только деньги?

— О нет, что вы, Император Ких, зачем же мне деньги? Буду ходить в обносках, голодным и грязным, — он старается, чтобы это звучало как шутка.

— Этим ты и так будешь обеспечен, — Хорн отвечает так, как будто это то, что подразумевается само собой. — На первое время я выделю тебе сто монеро, за полученные задания будешь получать столько же, но всё зависит от того, насколько опасны Тени. Ты будешь работать с такой же выпускницей Школы Лунь-Нуа сегодняшнего года. Она лучшая на своём курсе.

— Я не буду работать с девушкой, — он сразу же ставит все точки над «і». — Ты и сам должен понимать, что ставить ко мне во связку девушку после… после всего — бессмысленно.

— Ты будешь работать вместе с ней и это не обсуждается, — Хорн грубо обрывает спор, не собираясь менять своё решение.

— Как скажете, Император.

Ещё бы поклонился, если бы стояли. Работать с девушкой… Работать после того, как он потерял свою «сестру». На что рассчитывает Хорн? Что он пытается этим доказать? Что он — Воин Многоликого и даже после утраты должен закусить удила, работая даже с тем, кто, возможно, причастен к этой утрате? Бессмысленно. Глупо. Не подчиняется тому кодексу, который он изучал в Академии. Но Луи понимал, что старший Ких не пойдёт на уступки и не захочет ничего слышать о том, что парень против. Возможно, потом сможет переубедить Хорна, что он либо сам справится, либо в связку ему нужно поставить кого-то другого.

— Гакэ-Юси прибудет завтра на празднество, я вас познакомлю. И не кривись так, — более громко произносит мужчина, бросая взгляд на Луи. — Ты не малое дитя и должен принимать то, что даёт тебе жизнь.

— Твой дом? — парень кивает головой в сторону постройки, которая стояла поодаль ото всех, но незримо выделялась на их фоне.

— Да, — Хорн кивает головой, и они останавливаются на последней ступени. — Постройка с множеством колокольчиков ближе к центру — храм. Целители живут там, где много белого и чёрная черепица. Остальное — дома для прислуги и гостей. Твой третий от моего по правую руку.

Совсем отвык от такого тона, отвык от краткости фраз. Да, у него был такой же авес рядом, но Олеорд всё же употреблял более замудрённые слова, значение которых он совсем не знал и мог лишь догадываться. Луи поднимает взгляд, чтобы в размытой синеве увидеть очертания зелёных гор и белый столб. Один из Великих Змей… Где-то там, на вершине этой Башни, должен был быть защитный камень, сердце, но свет сейчас был совершенно незаметен из-за солнца. Значит, где-то там был первый из пяти городов, что Уюд — уже создан после.

— Я вынужден покинуть тебя. Советую сейчас пойти в дом и отдохнуть, а завтра поприсутствовать на Равноденствии.

В ответ Луи лишь вздыхает и понимающе кивает головой. Здесь Хорн — Император, у него есть дела, у него есть народ и, как бы не хотелось, чтобы сейчас они провели побольше времени друг с другом, они не могли себе позволить такого. Парень провожает взглядом Хорна, который поднимается обратно, наверх по лестнице, и удивляется тому, что ему не стало лень спускаться с ним, зная, что это всего на пару минут. «У каждого свои причуды», — покачав головой, он сходит с последней ступени и ступает на мост, который вёл к развилке.

Луи никогда не был в столице Центральных Земель, но, если сравнивать ту же Стикарру, которая росла из земли камнями, с этим местом, то Уюд нравился ему больше. Намного больше, потому что здесь царила природа, потому что вмешательство авесов очень малое, потому что в какую сторону не посмотри — везде так, будто попал в свитки по истории Второй Эпохи.

На первое время ему выделят сто монеро. На эти деньги семья из трёх авесов могла спокойно прожить целых полгода… А ему на первое время, когда будут обеспечивать едой и одеждой. Это нормально? Это же полнейшая глупость и необдуманный шаг, потому что это подрывает доверие народа в своего предводителя. Да, он — Воин, у него такие знания, которые некоторые готовы купить за сотни тысяч, но стоит думать и о простых авесах, что вынуждены голодать по несколько дней, пока не заработают хоть на простую плошку пшена.

Мост соединялся с ближайшим домиком, из-за чего приходится зайти на своеобразную галерею-балкон. Наверное, здесь для такого нет понятия «чужое», потому что это общее место для перехода, но Луи было неуютно вот так без спроса почти что врываться на чужую территорию. Академия выдрессировала его, как и других Воинов, не лезть на чужую территорию и не брать ничего чужого, даже не посягать, пока другие сами не предложат этого. Младший Ких вспоминает об Али и понимает, что вряд ли сможет описать ему всё так красочно, как сам может видеть сейчас. Это нужно увидеть и почувствовать, прикоснуться… да даже банально вдохнуть воздух. Хорн был прав — здесь нужно жить, чтобы прочувствовать все грани будней.

Расстояние между постройками довольно большое, пусть и встречались клочки земли с деревьями. Луи понимал, что это сады и что они специально были созданы для того, чтобы ступать на них, но парень не хотел этого делать, потому что… Он выходец из других земель, он здесь чужестранец и вовсе не хотел оставлять свой след там, где, казалось, сотворено всё было самой Суль.

На развилке моста младший Ких замирает под порывом ветра, что доносит до него тихий звон колокольчиков и что становится тем, что полностью привлекает внимание. Храм зовёт его сам и Луи почти что не думает, сворачивая на путь не к своему дому. Звон колокольчиков завлекал, как будто они были живыми и разумными, манили в старое, по сравнению с другими постройками, здание, которое обещало рассказать не одну историю про тех, кого пережил. Сердце приятно сжимается с этими мыслями, как будто он сможет увидеть всё своими глазами.

Двери оказываются распахнуты настежь, безмолвно приглашая в тепло и темноту. Запах благовоний окружал храм, даря безмятежность и спокойствие. Луи прижимает ладонь к резной стене, на которой были изображены поле с высокими колосьями и порывы ветра в виде длинных линий и спиралей, проводит по ней, чтобы ощутить пальцами каждую полоску, и делает шаг вперёд, переступая порог. Приятный мрак не давит на глаза, запаха благовоний становится больше, но он не режет нос, не въедается в лёгкие, разъедая их и толкая на выход. Храм внутри более просторный, чем кажется снаружи, и возле алтаря уже находились подношения, которые правильно раскладывал мужчина и благословлял их, передавая добрые слова и желания авесов Богам. Его тёмно-русые волосы были сплетены в тонкие косички, которых было слишком много, чтобы сосчитать, и перехвачены на затылке шнурком в хвост, светло-голубые одеяния состояли из просторной туники и лёгких брюк, которые доходили до колена, открывая вид на оранжевые птичьи лапы с перепонками. Мужчина поворачивает голову в его сторону, позволяя рассмотреть светлые глаза, под которыми по щекам тянулись древние письмена — клятва отдать свою жизнь во служение Суль.

— Можешь оставить подношения здесь, — голос звучит почти как те колокольчики, и жрец указывает рукой на груду тканевых мешочков, которые лежали у окна. — Я передам все твои слова Илмариену.

— Разве это не храм Суль? — хмуро спрашивает Луи, чувствуя себя неловко, что прервал таинство чужой веры. — И ваши рисунки, — он прикасается пальцами к своей щеке. — Это же клятва Суль.

— Клятва служить свету, а не следовать пути тьмы, — мужчина улыбается ему и складывает руки на коленях. — Каждый из нас вправе верить в любого Бога и почитать, но наша Прародительница всегда в наших сердцах, мыслях и делах. Не бойся, даже если нет у тебя подношения, можешь помолиться Богине здесь и она обязательно тебя услышит.

— Я не… Я лишь мимо проходил и услышал колокольчики.

— Так ты – Воин Многоликого? Тот отважный юноша, который спас нашего Императора? — взгляд авеса прошёлся по мечу на поясе Луи и он полностью развернулся к нему, чтобы припасть лбом к полу. — Я благодарю тебя от всего народа Уюды и всех Восточных Земель за спасение жизни Императора Киха.

— Что вы делаете?! — ошарашенно, и он наклоняется, чтобы подхватить авеса под руки и помочь подняться ему на ноги. — Не нужно. Я был рядом и знал, как помочь.

— У тебя доброе сердце, не забывай об этом в грядущем будущем, — мужчина смотрит прямо в глаза Луи, как будто видит там что-то особенное, и отступает назад на шаг. — Я — Имиратра, верховный и пока единственный жрец Илмаринен в Уюде. Ты можешь прийти в этот дом Богов, и я постараюсь передать все их ответы на твои вопросы. Или дать обычный совет, когда жизнь стоит на распутье.

— Э… да. Спасибо, — парень выдавливает из себя улыбку. — Луи. Просто Луи, — поспешно добавляет младший Ких, замечая, как авес собирается задать вопрос. — Я, в принципе, хотел бы уже сейчас задать пару вопросов, если, конечно, вы не очень заняты.

— Думаю, мне перерыв позволителен. Если подождёшь пять минут, то я смогу сопроводить тебя до твоего дома.

Откуда… Нет. Он никогда не будет понимать жрецов, у которых было столько секретов, что они сами не знали всех. Луи кивает головой в знак согласия и провожает взглядом мужчину, пока тот не скрывается за одной из перегородок, которые делили хам на несколько залов. Вздохнув, парень выходит на галерею-балкон, чтобы отчётливей слышать колокольчики, и складывает руки на перилах. Пение птиц смешивалось с негромким звоном, где-то вдалеке доносились приглушенные голоса и задорный детский смех. Слишком спокойно, умиротворённо, как будто попал в один из своих снов.

В своей жизни Луи встречался со слишком малым количеством жрецов, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то картинку о них. Те, кто следуют свету, пусть их покровителем мог быть и сам Многоликий. Клятва Суль нерушима, а тот, кто решил почитать Тёмного Бога… таких вовсе не существовало или они скрывались, чтобы не заслужить себе казнь. Жрецы были той незримой властью, которая возвышается над всеми и которая участвует в весомых делах только тогда, когда всё становится слишком ужасно. Правильно ли? Возможно. По крайней мере Луи был полностью согласен с таким, потому что жрецами становились лишь те, у которых искра была сильной, те, кто мог полноценно обратиться в птиц, кто действительно слышал Богов и знал больше, чем все взятые авесы вместе.

Младший Ких оборачивается, когда к нему приближаются шаги и привычно кладёт руку на рукоять меча. За спиной Имиратра уже были сложены крылья, окрас которых был почти что таким, как и волосы, лишь более серые перья по краям, и теперь ноги не были птичьими лапами — обычные ноги в лёгких босоножках, завязки которых поднимались почти до колена.

— Вы узнали меня по мечу, — произносит Луи, когда они ступают на мост.

— Каждый меч впитывает в себя частицу каждой отобранной жизни. У Воина Многоликого меч несёт силу созданий Селены. А то, кто именно ты — здесь не тяжело понять, потому что только одного выпускника Академии Воинов Многоликого Император Ких может видеть в своём полке против Теней.

— И многие знают, кто я и что сделал? — его совсем это не устраивало.

— Конечно. И каждый житель Восточных Земель благодарен за то, что ты во время опасности не бросил Императора.

Вряд ли каждый житель, потому что всегда есть и будут те, которые желают смерти предводителю государства. Луи не был доволен тем, что о нём знали в Восточных Землях или как спасителя царской задницы, или помнили, чей он сын и какая у него кровь. Вражеский стан? Надежда на то, что во время охоты на Теней его не будут трогать, чтобы выполнил своё дело, а здесь, в Уюде, на то, что защитные талисманы работают очень хорошо и их секрет снятия знает только Хорн и те, кто создают их.

— Вы же на Равноденствие тоже сжигаете соломенное чучело Миноса?

— Тёмный Бог. Никто по-другому его не зовёт, — Имиратра кажется вовсе не задетый таким, по сравнению с другими обычными авесами, когда Луи оговаривался. — Да. Мы празднуем День Суль и Селены так же, как и в Центральных Землях, отличие состоит лишь в том, что мы окрашиваем друг друга цветным песком, прогоняя серые нити Теней. Вниз по озеру Уюды, где оно заканчивается и начинается земля, уже обустраивают улицу для торговцев и развлечений.

Оказывается, это озеро, и оно заканчивается. Нет, логично, что у всего есть свой край, просто Луи не задумывался о том, что именно такое место может быть не очень объёмным. Парень радовался тому, что оказался в Уюде именно перед Равноденствием, что сможет увидеть город почти что весь и во всей красе.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится здесь и Уюд станет для тебя таким же домом, как и Академия Воинов Многоликого, — произносит Имиратра, когда они останавливаются у выделенной постройки для младшего Киха, и, поклонившись ему, идёт обратно к храму.

«Да» получается тихое и почти что неслышное для самого себя. У него только один дом — Сент-Леруа, и ничто более не сравнится с ним. Никогда. Вздохнув, Луи поддевает выделяющуюся деревянную полоску на двери, что, видимо, служила своеобразной ручкой, и тянет её вбок, открывая и… Кажется, это было очевидно, очень, но парень всё равно и удивляется, и чувствует долю недовольства. Обстановка внутри почти такая же, как в резиденции Кхгара, в комнате, которая была выделена ему. Низкий столик на циновке, тонкие перегородки, наверное, действительно сделаны из какой-то ткани (шёлк, потому что же это Хорн, у него по-другому и не может быть), которые отделяли лестницу от зало и ещё одной комнаты. Луи, зайдя внутрь и задвинув за собой створку двери, проходит к неопознанной комнате, чтобы открыть её и убедиться в догадке по поводу того, что это была ванная с деревянной бочкой, что так напоминало о Сент-Леруа.

Луи поднимается на второй этаж по лестнице, которая была слишком вертикальной и довольно неустойчивой. Кажется, ему придётся пользоваться крыльями, благо, пространства здесь хватало для этого. Здесь не было перегородок и… нормальной кровати. Скорее лежанка из толстого матраса, если это так называется, махровый плед и всего лишь три подушки, по сравнению с тем, что было в резиденции. Скромный шкаф, идентичный стол, как на первом этаже, продолговатый пуфик с невысокими поручнями, на котором лежала его сумка. Окон было не так уж и много, всего три, и над ними виднелись свёрнутые в трубы сетки против насекомых. Ночью будут мучить комары, что немного сбивает восхищение от Уюда. Нужно привыкать, раз согласился жить здесь.


	44. Глава 39. День Суль и Селены

_…так что, всё не так плохо, как я настраивал себя._  
  
Написать письмо оказалось довольно сложно, потому что, как говорится, начинал за здравие, а заканчивал за упокой. И так с каждым новым предложением — тяжело сформулировать всё в такие же красивые слова, как и то, что видел, что окружало его вокруг. Луи хотел как можно более открыто расписать всё, написать проклюнувшиеся сомнения по поводу Хорна (по правде сказать, высказав всё бумаге, ему становится спокойно на сердце, и он начинает понимать, что с мужчиной, пусть и будет сложно, но договориться возможно), заикнуться про Гаккэ-Юси, если, конечно, Али сможет что-то разузнать про неё и не подвергаться опасности. Письмо занимает два листа, на что кристалл не сразу реагирует, загораясь не привычным тусклым зелёным цветом, а желтоватым. Ещё полгода назад нужно было поменять его на другой, но Луи жил по принципу: «Пока работает — не буду трогать».

Ему принесли и обед, и ужин, где были маринованные лепестки цветов. Он впервые такое ел и был удивлён, что некоторые имели вкус довольно острых специй, а некоторые невозможно было отличить от вкуса свинины. Наверное… Нет, это точно, Луи полюбит Восточные Земли из-за такого разнообразия еды. Острой еды. Сладкой. Контрастов вкусом. Да даже в банальном лимонном напитке он чувствовал не только лимон с прохладой мяты, но и оттенки лаванды с чем-то более терпким. Ради еды парень был готов остаться здесь на года, только, конечно же, подобные мысли были у него только в голове, говорить такое уж точно не будет. Вместе с ужином ему выставляют в ванной на полках различные баночки и приносят палочки для благовоний в трёх продолговатых бумажных пакетах — разные запахи, слишком приторные и от которых с первого вдоха кружится голова. Может, неправильно что-то сделал, но… да что можно сделать не так с обычными палочками, которые нужно поджигать?

Отношение слуг к нему было нейтральным — скорей всего, они не относились к тому малому количеству авесов, которые знали его в лицо и могли с уверенностью сказать, какой он крови. Ему даже подсказали опускать сетку против насекомых во время заката, если он хочет ночью нормально спать. Особенностью Уюды было то, что влажность поднималась лишь с наступлением темноты и температура воздуха почти что не понижается, из-за чего множество насекомых с отсутствием солнца выползали на «свет», желая испить не только нектар цветов, но и кровь. Однако, сетка спасает довольно хорошо, потому что за всю ночь Луи убил только одного комара, который оказался совсем не самкой. Из всего ужасным было одно — влага и тепло. Слишком душно. То раскрывался, почти сразу же замерзая, то накрывался, в считанные секунды покрываясь испариной и снова раскрываясь. Замкнутый круг. И задыхался. Киху действительно казалось, что он задыхался, из-за чего смог поспать всего какие-то несчастные четыре часа.

Утро доносит до него приглушенные обрывки музыки. Не так громко, как в Сент-Леруа, где дом стоял довольно близко к главной улице, но Луи надеялся, что сможет ещё хоть час поспать… сможет, а как же. Спустившись на первый этаж и лишь чудом сняв с двери полоску защитного амулета, парень с немалым удовольствием опускает на дно бочки камни и с не меньшим наслаждением погружается в прохладную воду, что избавляет его от ночной липкой испарины и освежает мысли. Да, не выспался, да, до сих пор ощущения такие, словно в глаза насыпали песок, но, чтоб его раздавил одноног, сегодня Равноденствие! Настроение медленно и уверенно поднималось к отметке «замечательно», даже появилось острое желание закончить сегодняшний день однозначно. В конце концов, он имеет право на то, чтобы, после всех переписок с Хорном, остаться на ночь у него, если, конечно, его не пошлют куда подальше с такой уверенностью. Луи не был уверен, что после почти что полтора года в нём заинтересованы до сих пор, что старший Ких до сих пор чувствует то влечение, которое так резко и быстро воспылало, что письма на неизвестном мовлении он правильно понял, а не… так, как хотел.

Он не завтракает, не находит в себе силы, и с удивлением рассматривает принесённую одежду — брюки, что напоминают ку, только оказываются более облегающими, апаш с широкими просторными рукавами, которые позволяют скрыть кожаный наруч на левой руке и закрепить на нём подаренный Хорном на совершеннолетие стилет, чуть выше браслета. И всё вновь в светлых тонах с желтоватым отливом, но на этот раз для того, чтобы видеть весь будущий цветной песок. Традиции такие традиции.

Зеркало было одно на весь дом, и пусть ванна довольно просторная (настолько, что помимо него сюда влезло бы ещё с двадцать авесов), но Луи было неудобно крутиться на месте, чтобы увидеть себя полноценно. Парень решает собрать волосы в пучок, выпустив пряди на висках, чтобы лишний раз не трогать красные перья и не причинять себе боли, когда слышит, как входная дверь открывается с негромким шипением. Зачастили к нему слуги, как будто…

— Император, — замерев на пороге ванной, Луи улыбается краешками губ и склоняет голову в подобии местного поклона. — Не думал, что Император, — заглянув за спину Хорна, убеждаясь, что он один и можно не держать официальный тон, — приходит к какому-то обычному мальчику самолично. И приносит цветной песок, — взгляд останавливается на двух небольших мешочках в руках мужчины, и младший Ких подходит к нему почти что в плотную. — Или Император преследует другие цели?

— Ты изменился, — после недолгого молчания произносит Хорн. — Не думал, что настолько.

— Старею, — он пожимает плечами и, заметив тень улыбки на губах мужчины, сам улыбается. — Так что, мне истратить весь мешочек на тебя или кому-то ещё подарить своеобразное благословение?

— Я и так к концу дня не буду напоминать самого себя.

Фыркнув, Луи забирает один из мешочков, чтобы развязать его и запустить внутрь руку. Ощущение, словно трогает пыль, плотную пыль, которая липнет к пальцам — не особо приятно. Зачерпнув небольшую горсть, парень достаёт руку, чтобы удивиться однотонному синему оттенку и прижать пальцы к левой щеке Хорна, провести ими вниз, останавливаясь над воротом такой же рубахи, как и у него, и оставить цветную неровную полосу. Старшему Киху идёт синий, идёт его перьям, пусть и не отливает таким же подобным оттенком, но… Луи замирает, словно поражённый громом. Да, он уже довольно давно понял, что интерес к мужчине более сильный, чем простая интрижка на пару раз, ведь почти два года он только и думал о Хорне. Но сейчас младший Ких понимает, что интерес давно закончился, что он перерос в привязанность и желание чувствовать руки авеса постоянно на себе, видеть его постоянно рядом с собой, находиться в приятной и уютной тишине, слушая его сердцебиение… и это было ужасно. Он не мог позволить себе такого, не с тем, кто самый настоящий император, потому что только испортит его репутацию своей кровью, потому что Хорну нужен прямой наследник для будущего правления Восточными Землями.

Луи вздрагивает, когда чужая рука, что зачерпнула куда больше песка, чем он, окрашивает его шею и ключицы в жёлтый, тем самым вырывая из мыслей. Насыщенный жёлтый, не бледный… Хорн наклоняется к нему, ловя подбородок пальцами, но парень поднимает руку, чтобы провести линию синевой по чужому носу, тем самым не давая поцеловать себя, и не сдерживает смешка.

— Идём, я хочу попасть на праздник.

Игнорируя недовольство старшего Киха, Луи обходит его и завязывает мешочек. Значит, Хорн не потерял ответного интереса, но авес предпочитал не думать об этом. Честное слово, Суль ему свидетельница, сегодня не хотелось ни о чём думать, хотелось быть лёгким, как пушинка, и плыть за течением.

На улице так же душно, как и в доме, не спасает даже то, что кожу до сих пор холодило из-за воды. Луи морщится от солнечного луча, который огибает угол крыши, и тяжело вздыхает. Наверное, потратит больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Приземлённые мысли о «своём-больном» пропадают, стоит только почувствовать чужую руку на пояснице, что дарит не только спокойствие, но и приподнятое настроение, что в очередной раз наталкивает на не очень нужные размышления. Конечно, он, как взрослый, душою уже стар по правде говоря, не должен был бояться открытого разговора, но понимал, что сам первым не заговорит на столь… «тонкую» тему.

— Я заметил, что ни на одном из этих построек нет замка, — произносит парень, когда Хорн задвигает створку двери, и они ступают с галереи-балкона на мост.

— В Уюде никогда не происходит краж. Но если ты так переживаешь, то я поставлю у твоего дома стражу или прикажу мазои* следить за ним.

— Эм… Не нужно, всё же у них есть более важные дела, — Луи не сдерживает улыбки и чувствует разливающееся тепло внутри на такую заботу от авеса. — Я, кстати, вчера в ваш храм зашёл. Не думал, что здесь вы все поклоняетесь Илмариену, а не Суль.

— Солнечный свет у нас очень часто, когда дожди не столь постоянное явление, как ты мог подумать. Логично, что мы почитаем Бога Ветра.

Всё логично… благо, он выработал безразличие к такому тону и отношению к жизни, которое шло от Олеорда двадцать четыре на семь. Луи не понимал, как Мэдриль мог спокойно жить с Зетом и не взрываться со своим характером каждый день. Нет, его опекуны были самыми лучшими и… и это уж никак не оговаривается, просто иногда с ними было сложно, с их нравоучениями было тяжело, однако парень научился с умным выражением лица игнорировать всё то, что говорилось уже из принципа.

Музыка, чем ближе они подходили ко дворцу, становилась всё громче, но не настолько сильно и быстро, как это было в Сент-Леруа. Это было его первое лето, которое он проводит не дома под бдительным присмотром Йу-Йу, чтобы он питался нормально, «потому что в этой вашей Академии сделали из юного господина тощего скелета». Как можно быть «тощим скелетом»? Конечно, не в прямом смысле говорилось, но парня всегда бесили такие выражения. Луи отвлекается от мыслей с быстрыми шагами за спиной — самым настоящим топотом — и успевает только обернуться, как ему в живот прилетает небольшая горстка синего песка, который оставляет за собой едва заметный след и расцветает ярким пятном на ткани. Детский смех окружает его, и парень переводит взгляд на Хорна, на руке и груди которого расцвели два жёлтый и зелёный цветка. Между ними пробегают трое детей, которые не переставали смеяться, и младший Ких сам не сдерживает улыбки, окончательно понимая, кому этот праздник в настоящую радость.

— Столь смело подходят к Императору, — парень поворачивает голову в сторону Хорна, который не сводил с него слишком пристального взгляда, из-за чего Луи заметно напрягается, словно готовясь к атаке, и опускает взгляд на его пояс. — Без меча и нукера. Не страшно ли за свою жизнь, Император?

— Не найдётся такого авеса, который посмеет наброситься на меня со спины, — твёрдо заявляет мужчина, как будто этой истины придерживались абсолютно все.

— Многие правители поплатились своими головами за такую самоуверенность, — Луи поджимает губы и отводит взгляд в сторону, чтобы не видеть хмурости старшего Киха. — Я узнал, что ты распустил обо мне слухи.

— Было бы лучше, если бы к тебе относились настороженно, а некоторые стали рассказывать о том, кто ты на самом деле?

Хорн понимает его сразу, как будто может читать его мысли. Это было… неприятно, ведь он, получается, как открытая книга, как тот, чьи движения предсказуемы. И относительно неприятно из-за того, что теперь все вокруг считают его каким-то спасителем, когда у Хорна не осталось никаких последствий после Руды. Ну, разве что, тоненькая полоска шрама на ноге, но не более.

До дворца они доходят в молчании и окружающей их музыке, которая постепенно стала заглушать пение птиц. Луи не переставало терзать то, что Хорн ходил открытым, что у него нет никакой защиты, что полагается только на себя и на непонятно откуда взявшееся «никто не нападёт со спины». Не замечал раньше, чтобы мужчина был таким самоуверенным, не замечал, что он слепо верит непонятно во что, что размышляет по поводу порядочности авесов и что нет среди них морально-мёртвых как ребёнок. Не замечал или не хотел замечать? Луи вспоминает Руду, вспоминает, как Хорн отнёсся к феям и высказал свои мысли по поводу всех Теней. Тогда он списал всё на то, что все авесы так относятся к изнанке Мира, после забылось, потому что в резиденции было совершенно не до размышлений о «нормальности» и «ненормальности», однако сейчас… парень отчётливо стал понимать, что Хорн — действительно Император, в которого вложили определённые знания и который никогда не жил за пределами «роскошного существования». Да и как бы он жил по-другому, когда здесь целая династия Кихов-королей? Удивительно, что Хорн почти с самого первого дня знакомства (не считая того момента, когда почти что напал на него из-за того, что павлин в честной битве никогда не будет запугивать оппонента) вёл себя не как зазнавшийся авес, как высокомерное… существо, которое считает тех, кто стоит в иерархии ниже их, каким-то мусором.

Они не поднимаются по лестнице наверх, кажется, Хорн со вчера понял, что он не особо жалует ступеньки, ведь сбоку от моста, где заканчивается ограждение, на воде стоит небольшая лодка со сложенным тёмным парусом, под цвет древесины, и длинным веслом, которое, Луи был уверен, выглядело и под водой как ровная палка. Конструкция нестабильная, и стоит только ступить на неё, как парень хватается за мачту, чтобы не упасть.

— Ты мог выпустить крылья, — старший Ких ступает на лодку более плавно и распахивает свои крылья, сохраняя равновесие.

— В общественных местах я не пользуюсь крыльями. Никак, — неосознанный страх, что начнётся давка и он их сломает. — И ты знаешь о моей проблеме с их освобождением.

— Почему ты не решишь её?

— Серьёзно? Хорн, — Луи закатывает глаза и садится на палубу, подпирая спиной мачту. — Ты предлагаешь мне вернуться в прошлое, найти женщину, которая родила меня, и запретить ей полюбить своего нукера или же убить себя-младенца?

— Юджи-Сирэль сказал, что ты отказался от его помощи, — мужчина обхватывает руками весло и, приподняв его, передвигает вперёд, чтобы после надавить и дать лодке ход. — И я сейчас о снятии симптомов, а не о первопричине, раз она такая.

— Ты… ты спрашивал у Сирэ… Юджи-Сирэля обо мне?

Ему ничего не отвечают, только смотрят как на глупого ребёнка. Он спрашивал у Сирэля про его здоровье, услышав когда-то там давно и увидев, что у него идёт кровь с резким освобождением крыльев. Луи не знал, как реагировать на такое, но от него ждали, конечно же, ждали хоть какой-то реакции. Будь это его первая жизнь, то, конечно же, закатил бы скандал, что, какое право имеет Хорн лезть в его жизнь и кто он вообще для него такой, чтобы решать что-то за него у него же за спиной, а так… Луи тяжело вздыхает и запрокидывает голову назад, когда их лодка заплывает под дворец, позволяя рассмотреть деревянные балки. На вид — слабые, не выдержат вес и двух авесов разом, и парень ловит себя на том, что теперь непонятно как будет ходить по дворцу. Это же с каждым шагом будет думать о том, что под низом вода, что падать будет быстро и не успеет за это время выпустить крылья.

— Ты бы мог и у меня спросить, — всё же произносит младший Ких, опуская взгляд на Хорна. — Не где-то там за спиной после того, как я поделился с тобой таким, а задать вопрос в лицо. Как никак доверие… если вся переписка — не ложь, — более тихо добавляет Луи.

— Тема о крыльях — это слишком лично, а у тебя травма. Я посчитал, что тебе неприятно говорить об этом.

Да, но он же не типичный авес, чтобы… Ну да. Дурак — это диагноз, Олеорд был прав. Иногда Луи ненавидел себя за то, что так и не смог полностью прижиться в Мире, что от Земли в нём осталось очень много, что в стрессовых ситуациях теряет контроль над собой и никак не может от этого избавиться. Обычно, когда у него происходили такие «срывы» перед выпускными экзаменами, то парень скрывался в комнате опекунов, где его никто не трогал, а если и трогали, то выслушивали все незнакомые слова молча. Нет, он не был истеричкой, его не было легко вывести из себя, но когда одно ложится на второе, третье покрывает сверху, а там ещё и добавляется четвёртое и пятое в кучу, то тяжело оставаться бесстрастным и «холодным» на лицо. Луи понимал, что и здесь будет что-то такое, что выведет его из себя (это закон подлости, который действует в любом мире и в любом случае), и как будет объясняться с Хорном — без понятия. До остальных авесов ему не было дела.

— Как твоя ночь прошла? — голос старшего Киха прерывает поток мыслей, который стал вновь заходить в непонятные дебри.

— Сетка спасла, иначе бы из меня высосали всю кровь, — Луи заставляет себя улыбнуться, чтобы Хорн перестал хмуриться.

— Но всё равно не спал? — скорее утверждение, чем вопрос, на что парень закатывает глаза. — Все, кто прибывает в Уюд впервые, с трудом переносят первые ночи.

— Значит, ты вынужден привыкать каждый раз к новым условиям, когда выбираешься отсюда? О Суль, это же и в резиденции для тебя не был отдых…

— Лишь пару первых дней не был, — перебивает его мужчина.

И он не видел этого, совсем, полностью погрузившись в себя и своё горе. Луи чувствует себя сволочью. Снова. Сначала из-за того, что быстро перенёс смерть Рики, принял её, пусть это и понесло свои последствия, теперь же из-за того, что не обращал должного внимания на Хорна, когда ему было не очень хорошо, полностью зациклившись на себе.

Лодка выплывает из-под дворца, проходит краткий путь под небом и входит под море зелёной синевы. Ветер не колыхал листья, позволяя оставшимся цветам сбрасывать свои небесные лепестки в воду, один из которых тут же оказывается в пальцах Луи. Продолговатый, вытянутый на кончике и тонкий настолько, что от любого прикосновения мнётся и почти что рвётся. Парень подносит лепесток к губам, чувствуя оставшуюся влагу, и, не моргая, смотрит в сторону домов, что мелькали между стволами деревьев, смотрит на виднеющиеся сады и на авесов, которые шли в сторону веселья и уже были «окрашены» разноцветным песком. Сегодня все равны и не важно, кто ты: простой рабочий, прокурадор или же сам император, ведь даже Суль и Селена не смели в этот день ругаться и спорить.

Луи думал, что они сойдут на один из мостов и пойдут со всеми, но Хорн направляет лодку к другим «сёстрам», которые стали спускаться вниз Уюда. Небольшой склон, что почти что не ощущается, и старший Ких рассказывает о том, что это новая часть столицы, что здесь не такое количество подземных вод, из-за чего вода часто застаивается, поэтому было решено засыпать самые крайние участки и высадить деревья для укрепления, избавляя город от гниения. И правда, стоит им достаточно проплыть, как лодка останавливается среди других, подобных себе, позволяя сойти на землю.

Домов в этой своеобразной новой части Уюда, который был полноценно избавлен от воды, было не так много, как в старом городе, но все они стояли более тесно друг к другу, освобождая больше пространства для расставленных палаток и сбитых меньше, чем за день, лавок для продажи того, что, обычно, в повседневной жизни, никогда не приобретётся. Нет, конечно, не всё настолько утрировано, однако Луи порой казалось, что, выстави он свою поношенную одежду во время Равноденствия, то её тут же купят.

Они с Хорном не успевают сделать и десятка шагов, как оказываются под плотными разноцветными тучами пыли, которую бросали все, кому не лень. Смех, музыка, зазывание продавцов, дети, которые дёргали то его, то старшего Киха за рукава, дотрагивались своими ладошками до их одежд, чтобы оставить поверх уже «покрашенной» ткани свои отпечатки. И так со всеми, кто оказывался в толпе и кто был более чист, по сравнению с другими.

Луи старался держаться ближе к Хорну, но так, чтобы не портить его репутацию своим нарушением расстояния. Здесь, как и в Сент-Леруа, были не только местные жители, не только та «верхушка», которой было разрешено жить в Уюде, но и те, кто жил поблизости или же решил наведаться в столицу. Никому не отказывали в этот день, даже тому, кто не имел ни дома, ни денег, был слаб здоровьем или боялся своей внешности… Но Луи удивляет тот факт, что Хорну предлагали товары бесплатно. Да, он император, да, все Восточные Земли были под его рукой, но это не должно отменять того факта, что простым авесам нужно зарабатывать. Двойные стандарты, которые никогда не поймёт.

Они обходят почти всех торговцев, чтобы они видели, что император благосклонен к ним всем, останавливаются у сцены, где уже во всю «творилась» история создания всего живого Суль и того, как Селена, позавидовав сестре, решила так же сотворить своих детей. Один и тот же сюжет, только актёры разные, как и голоса. Луи уже приелось смотреть подобное, он… он не знал — верить ли ему во что-то божественное или нет. С одной стороны были зачатки магии, которая входила в русло жизни Теней и создания не только целебных настоев, но и мелкой бытовухи, как это называл младший Ких, что не давало сомнений не верить в то, что никого свыше нет, с другой же стороны было полное отсутствие доказательной базы, фактов в пользу того, что восхваляемые авесами Боги существовали и существуют сейчас. Все верили безоговорочно. Верили так, как будто действительно видели, трогали и общались, а при вопросе о том, где же самому можно встретиться с ними, начинают злиться и утверждать, что нужно верить… Замкнутый круг.

С Хорном за весь их путь младший Ких перебросился лишь несколькими фразами — по-другому никак, ведь если бы перекрикивал всю музыку и гомон авесов, то сорвал бы голос в первые же секунды. Желудок, кажется, тоже понял, что ему не будут внимать, поэтому довольно быстро перестаёт болеть из-за пустоты. Он, Луи, был привычен к тому, чтобы не есть пару дней, и спокойно мог игнорировать боль, однако когда Хорн спрашивает у него про желание отдохнуть, то младший Ких идёт на этом поводу сразу же, без раздумий.

Чем ближе солнце становилось к линии горизонта, тем больше авесов появлялось на улице, тем сильнее они становились пьяными, тем ярче выходили номера на сцене. Более никто не разбрасывался песком, который потратился в первые же минуты, как только брались мешочки в руки, и детей родители не уводили домой, позволяя им развлекаться. Сам же Луи ни на кого не рассыпал цветную пыль, удостоив своим вниманием только Хорна, как и, собственно, мужчина. Это грело сердце и заставляло становится глупым мальчишкой… ещё слепцом не хватало быть.

Торговые лавки остаются за спиной, как и авесы с жилыми домами, стоит только им пройти мимо двух вооружённых стражников, что смотрели вниз на толпу и не моргали. Словно не живые… Они неспешно поднимаются по тропе на холм, где возвышался тёмно-алый шатёр, ткань входа которого неспешно извивалась под порывами ветра.

— Значит, это ты так доверяешь своему народу, — произносит Луи так, как будто уличил мужчину в краже, и не сдерживает улыбку. — И сколько же стражников защищает императорский шатёр?

— Семеро, — Хорн бросает нечитаемый взгляд на парня. — Не тебе упрекать меня в моём желании отдыхать без мыслей о своей безопасности, когда ты сам спрашивал о защите себя в доме.

— О Суль… Я же просто шучу, — парень закатывает глаза. — Ты же не был таким занудным.

— Специально для тебя стараюсь.

Шутка? Если нет… младший Ких всё равно улыбается, чувствуя, как напряжённая атмосфера между ними сходит. Хорну простительно не в один миг перестраиваться с его «императорства» на обычного авеса, простительно вовсе не подстраиваться под Луи, но младший Ких за все их встречи привык к тому мужчине, который к нему относился с пониманием, пускай был хмурым и строгим, но мягким к нему, который слушал и не напоминал о том, что существуют правила и их нужно обязательно соблюдать, чтобы не опозорить свои честь и репутацию.

Поднявшись на холм, Луи останавливается и осматривается, крутясь вокруг своей оси. Семеро, из которых видно только двоих внизу у тропы. Оцепление, словно… За королём Кхгаром всегда тенью следовал нукер, который уже не раз предотвращал попытки убийства своего хозяина. У Хорна была стража, но они никогда не ходили за ним, у него не было нукеров, только его собственное внимание и меч.

— На тебя покушались? — парень озвучивает свои мысли и переводит взгляд на старшего Киха, который остановился возле входа в шатёр и придерживал ткань рукой.

— Да, — со вздохом отвечает Хорн, враз становясь уставшим. — Меньше месяца назад.

— Хорн… Твою мать, — шумный выдох, с которым Луи закрывает глаза, чтобы не вспылить, и слышит, как его окликают, но не реагирует. — И ты ещё без нукера. До сих пор!

— Луифэль, — Хорн повышает голос и сильнее отворачивает полог входа шатра. — Заходи.

Почему он так… Поджав губы, Луи пригибает голову и заходит в прохладу шатра, понимания, что такие темы, пусть и было оцепление, не обсуждаются под открытым небом. Один из столов, который стоял в центре, уже был заставлен едой, когда на втором, что стоял ближе ко входу, своё место заняли тёмные, почти что чёрные, стеклянные бутылки и пиалы с фруктами. С улицы казалось, что внутри должно быть больше пространства, но парень быстро забывает об это, когда Хорн закрывает за собой ткань и поднимает под «потолок» сферу, что освещала пространство мягким белым светом. Мужчина не проходит к столу, не садится на стулья (снова без спинки, из-за чего у Луи вновь будет ныть поясница), он останавливается напротив младшего Киха, меньше, чем в шаге, и кладёт ладонь ему на щеку, чтобы склониться и накрыть его губы своими. Всё ещё выше на полголовы, но Луи не думает об этом. Не думает больше ни о чём, только поддаётся навстречу, только позволяет углубить поцелуй и с разочарованием стонет, когда тот прерывается.

— Ещё вчера хотел это сделать, — Хорн, не отнимая руки, прижимается своим лбом ко лбу парня и закрывает глаза. — И ты так переживаешь…

— Я действительно волнуюсь о твоей безопасности, — Луи снова пытается получить поцелуй, как и обвить руками шею авеса, но их перехватывают за запястье. — Я ждал полтора года. Все наши переписки… До сих пор не верю, что ты отвечал флиртом на мой флирт.

— Было трудно, — оставив поцелуй на запястье парня, Хорн вновь становится строгим и, на первый взгляд, злым. — Тебе нужно поесть.

— Неужто Император наблюдал за мной?

— Я часто бываю за пределами Уюда, — напоминает ему старший Ких и, отпустив его руки, отходит к столу.

Это его Хорн. Луи закусывает губу, чтобы глупо не улыбаться, и опускает взгляд вниз. Как малое дитя, которое получило подарок на праздник. С глубоким вдохом он берёт себя в руки и садится по правую руку от авеса, чувствуя, как его накрывает расслабление из-за того, что старший Ких, пусть и вёл себя подобающе всем слухам, но наедине с ним был таким же, как и полтора года назад.

Разнообразие еды не то чтобы удивляло, а… много всего и не самого дешёвого, когда другие вынуждены голодать. Голодные бунты всегда страшны тем, что умрёшь или от отсутствия еды, или от того, что поднялись против власти — нечего терять, потому что в двух вариантах присутствует смерть. Луи отмечает, что для него подготовили нормальные вилку с ножом вместо палочек, из которых у него больше выпадало обратно на тарелку, чем попадало в рот.

— Так… поймали тех, кто пытался убить тебя? — спрашивает младший Ких, когда первый голод был утолён.

— Одного, — пальцы обхватывают кубок, и авес делает большой глоток вина. — Его сообщник скрылся. Но мы знаем, что на его плече есть знак змеи.

— Это весь Мир можно объездить и не найти его, — Луи тяжело вздыхает и хмурится. — Ты как-то спокойно реагируешь на то, что твой потенциальный убийца ещё на свободе. Или ты, прости, беспечный дурак, или что-то более серьёзное произошло.

Парень не боялся говорить так откровенно, потому что знал, что, будучи наедине, ему никто ничего не скажет против на правду. И по тому как Хорн поджимает губы, как костяшки пальцев бледнеют на кубке, авес понимает, что ему в письмах рассказывали только о поверхности, когда всё, возможно, куда хуже. Луи склоняет голову к плечу и терпеливо ждёт — нужно дать время, должен собраться с мыслями и избавиться от первой вспышки злости. Пусть старший Ких и был императором, пусть и возраст его давно переступил за детский, но он был плохо «социализирован» с самой жизнью и иногда реагировал на те ситуации, которые не сходились с тем, что у него уже было в голове, слишком остро и, в первые секунды, даже агрессивно. А потом всё проходило — как будто океан забирал к себе волну, которая набегала на берег.

— Я не настаиваю, — Луи кладёт руку на запястье мужчины, несильно сжимая. — Но я должен знать, если это касается Теней и поддержания не только твоей, но и твоего народа безопасности в этом направлении.

— Да, — Хорн переводит взгляд на парня. — Возле Бардэ была замечена активность Теней, мазои, которые патрулировали там месяц назад, сказали, что от Башни стала исходить сила, как будто кто-то пытался поднять купол вновь, — он тяжело вздыхает и качает головой. — Это не проблема. Не сейчас. В мелких весях** стали пропадать дети от десяти до пятнадцати лет. Один-два, но пропадают, следов никаких нет, и все начинают винить меня.

— Тот, кто утратил близкого, всегда ищет тех, кого можно обвинить в этом, чтобы не было так больно. Я думаю, что если есть хоть какие-то зацепки и нет… тел, то всё не так плохо.

Что он ещё мог сказать? Поддержка — да, но это такие дела, в которые Луи не хотел лезть. Слишком большая ответственность, слишком много ненависти, даже если делаешь всё правильно, поэтому он пошёл в борьбу против Теней, где никто, кроме таких же Воинов, как и он сам, не сможет осудить или начать доказывать свою правоту. Эта стезя была более опасной, но менее обсуждаемой, пусть и обрастала разномастными слухами, что дарила своеобразный покой.

Луи сильнее сжимает запястье старшего Киха и набирает побольше воздуха в лёгкие, чтобы перевести тему на Теней, в то русло, которое более спокойное и относительно понятное в своём непонимании, как полог шатра отворачивается в сторону, заставляя быстро, словно его ужалили, отнять руку от запястья Хорна. В шатёр заходит мужчина, на вид которому больше пятидесяти, пусть тело которого обхватывал кожаный костюм, что своим видом походил на доспехи. В волосах виднелась седина и… и Луи не был готов утверждать, что запомнил бы этого авеса, который был таким же павлином, как и все другие, — ничего особенного и выделяющегося, даже взгляд лучился каким-то безразличием и отрешённостью.

— Ваше Величество, — мужчина склоняется в поклоне, позволяя рассмотреть крылья, перья которых не были тронуты временем. — Гакэ-Юси по вашему требованию прибыла.

А он уже надеялся на то, что Хорн отказался от желания поставить его в связку с этой выпускницей Школы. Луи тяжело вздыхает и опускает взгляд на свои руки, на рукава апаша. Разноцветные… Старший Ких такой же разноцветный, как и он сам, и парень понимает, что мужчина не стыдится своего вида. Отличие от Кхгара, который никогда не допустит, чтобы он сам выглядел таким образом.

От мыслей отвлекает полог, который вновь отворачивается в сторону, и в шатёр заходит хрупкая на вид девушка. Его одногодка, но по законам Восточных Земель ещё несовершеннолетняя, до чего ей нужно дожить целых два года. Луи понимает, что не должен так относиться, не должен так думать о той, которую видит в первый раз, но он рад, что уже в таком нашёл первое превосходство себя над ней. Второе — её называют по имени, как будто альяс для неё — нечто ужасное, а не гордость. Младший Ких холодно осматривает ласточку, которая, чинно склонившись в поклоне, с уважением и с чем-то, что не нравилось Луи вовсе, смотрела на Хорна. Её чёрные волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, такие же тёмные глаза и перья, которые полностью закрывали шею, пухлые щёки, что совершенно не вязалось с общей картиной её хрупкости. Она не выпустила крылья, не изменила ноги, что инстинктивно наталкивало мысли о том, что у неё слабо развита искра. Взгляд останавливается на ножнах и рукояти меча на поясе у девушки, из-за чего рука рефлекторно ложится на левое предплечье, где под тканью апаша ощущался стилет.

— Как тебе известно, Мару, с завтрашнего дня ты вступаешь на полноценную должность защитницы от Теней вместе с Луи.

Хорн переводит взгляд на младшего Киха, который лишь чудом не закатывает глаза. Он должен что-то сказать? Должен тут же подорваться на ноги, подлететь к этой Гакэ-Юси и обнять её? При всём уважении ко всем, Луи не был готов проявлять ни своё расположение, ни тепло, ни тем более открываться перед этой ласточкой, потому что… потому что. Здесь не нужны были никакие аргументы, ведь это было с ним, это укоренилось настолько прочно, что вряд ли что-то изменится.

Мару… «Неукротимый ветер». Неукротимая. Бред какой-то. И смотрит на него с таким же восхищением, как и на старшего Киха. Луи становится враз неловко, потому что на него так смотрел только Али, но он в ответ не выражает ничего, ни единой эмоции, только холод, радуясь, что смог перенять такую маску от Олеорда.

— Я очень благодарна вам, Император Ких, за возможность работы с самим Воином Многоликого, — Мару вновь кланяется Хорну. — И надеюсь, что мы быстро найдём общий язык с тобой, Луи.

Найдут, как же, он приложит все силы к тому, чтобы это случилось. Нет. Парень берёт кубок и показушно делает глоток вина, отводя взгляд в сторону. Фрукты, на удивление, были сегодня чрезвычайно красивыми, и он даже замечает среди них белые киви, которые никогда в своей жизни не пробовал. Говорят, что ничем не отличаются от обычных, привычных для его взгляда, и… Краем глаза Луи отмечает, что Мару, поклонившись, стремительным шагом выходит из шатра, отмечает, как Хорн поворачивает голову в его сторону. Не нужно было смотреть в ответ, чтобы знать, что его выходкой не гордятся.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — резко произносит младший Ких, тяжело вздыхая. — Хочешь, чтобы она работала со мной, — я не буду идти против твоего решения. Сотрудничество, но не дружба, не общение за пределами места происшествия, — сделав ещё один глоток вина, он нервно ставит кубок на стол и порывисто поднимается на ноги. — Я бы хотел смыть с себя этот песок.

— За тканью.

Проследив взглядом за рукой авеса, Луи подходит к такой же ткани, как и стены шатра, и, найдя прорезь, хватается за край, чтобы отвернуть её в сторону. Полог… Удивительно, что не заметил раньше, да и нет разницы уже. Младший Ких подходит к высокому трёхногому столику, на котором разместились чаша с водой и два свёртка белых полотенец, которые совершенно не подходили под гамму шатра, и поднимает глаза вверх, где светилась небольшая сфера. Да, Луи логически понимал, что один на один с Тенью не сможет справиться, что их обучали работе в связке, где один более склонен к битве, а второй — к целительству. Но разум никак не мог смириться с тем, что ему ставят в пару девушку. Не замена! Это не замена Рики, однако Луи никак не мог поверить самому себе, поверить голосу разума.

Намочив полотенце и выжав его, парень проводит им по лицу, снимая «плёнку» краски, с чем становится легче, как за спиной раздаётся шорох ткани и шаги. Нотации начнёт читать? Угрозами заставит? Хотя, какие угрозы, когда нечем шантажировать, если, конечно же, не во вред самому себе. Луи вздрагивает и напрягается, стоит только чужим рукам обнять его поперек живота и притянуть к чужой груди.

— Я не заставляю тебя заводить с ней или с кем-то другим дружбу, — негромко говорит Хорн, — но сам ты не сможешь сражаться против Теней в одиночку, а она была одной из лучших на своём курсе и сможет прикрывать тебя со спины.

— Я знаю, — вздохнув, Луи опускает взгляд на грязное полотенце в своих руках. — У нас в Академии более не было парных выходов на Теней, так что… мне просто нужно свыкнуться с мыслью, что опасность на самом деле ближе и что все мы смертные.

Как не ему знать, что все смертны и что опасность может быть на каждом углу. Сам же и попал в этот мир из-за вот такого стечения обстоятельств… Луи тяжело вздыхает и закусывает губу, вновь чувствуя острое желание рассказать Хорну правду о себе, рассказать, что он заботится не о том, о ком думает. Плевать даже на то, что может схлопотать себе казнь таким образом, потому что ему было противно осознавать весь масштаб этой проблемы. Младший Ких поднимает голову, стоит только почувствовать, как деревянная палочка, что удерживала его волосы, исчезает, позволяя прядям рассыпаться на плечи, и вздрагивает, когда их отводят в сторону, чтобы прижаться губами к шее. Тёплыми губами.

— Ты так ничего и не поел, — выдыхает Хорн на ухо Луи.

— Не голоден, — он сильнее вжимается ягодицами в пах мужчины и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в чужое плечо. — И не думаю, что ты бы захотел, чтобы я прервал тебя и вернулся к столу.

— Что же тогда думаешь? — мужчина кладёт руку на шею младшего Киха и несильно сжимает, но не чувствует в ответ ни борьбы, ни паники.

— Думаю, что ты всё ещё весь в песке и мы в шатре. А ещё то, что я с самого утра хочу тебя, но вместо правильного дела ты таскал меня между торговцами.

Луи открывает рот, чтобы глотнуть воздух, когда рука на шее сжимается сильнее, и прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в неправдивую вибрацию в груди, что разрастается на рык Хорна. Укус неожиданный и болезненный, заставляющий дрогнуть, попытаться вырваться, но ладонь на шее напрягается, и вторая рука забирается ему под брюки, с силой сжимая пах. Больно, что вяжется с характером авеса, но совсем не хочется Луи.

— Хорн, мне больно, — он делает рывок вперёд и хватка ослабляется. — И не здесь. В любой момент к тебе могут зайти, здесь нет кровати, про масло я вовсе молчу.

— Не зайдут. Больше я никому не назначал встречу, а просто так ко мне не придут сегодня.

Он не успевает напомнить о двух других пунктах, как его голову поворачивают в сторону и впиваются в губы настойчивым поцелуем. Не слышит вовсе, стоило только заикнуться про масло… Да, Луи сам ждал чересчур долго, из-за чего первая волна желания схлынула, но он не противится поцелую, не противится ни языку, ни тому, как прихватывают губы и кусают их. В голову закрадываются мысли о том, был ли Хорн с кем-то за эти полгода, но парень останавливает себя. Они никто друг другу, чтобы начинать ревновать.

От него отстраняются, когда не хватает воздуха, и берут за руку, чтобы вывести в «комнату» со столом, и старший Хорн отворачивает полог по соседству с «ванной». Как его с такой внимательностью не выгнали на первом же курсе Академии. Старший Ких задёргивает полог и, подойдя к Луи вплотную, берётся за края его апаша, чтобы потянуть вверх и полностью снять её.

— Стилет?

— Я немного дурак и беспокоюсь о своей безопасности, — Луи, улыбнувшись, расстёгивает ремешок ножен на левом предплечье и бросает их на оставленную в стороне рубаху. — Меч тащить на праздник было бы глупостью.

— Не думал, что ты пользуешься им, — авес опускает руки на пояс брюк младшего Киха и расстёгивает пряжку ремня, чтобы после толкнуть парня в плечо и заставить сесть на кровать.

— С чего это мне не пользоваться? Ты подарил оружие, его применение в одну сторону всегда однозначное, — он приподнимает бёдра, позволяя снять с себя брюки и обувь. — Тем более, стилет острый, из хорошего металла, идеально сбалансирован. Правда, я ещё ни разу его не опробовал в деле и… — его затыкают грубым поцелуем, чтобы просто заткнуть, и Луи недовольно хлопает Хорна по плечу.

— Ты много говоришь. Не стесняешься своей наготы?

— Было бы чего стесняться, — он закатывает глаза и отползает подальше на кровати, которая с трудом уместит их двоих вместе. — У нас в Академии в ванной были только перегородки в половину роста, в остальном всём — полная открытость.

— Зачем? — Хорн недовольно хмурится.

— Если атака начнётся ночью, во время близости, в любой другой интимный момент, мы должны быть готовы отразить удар. Есть же некоторые Тени, которые любят питаться эмоциями авесов во время близости. Представь, ты вот берёшь меня, а за твоей спиной существо, которое похоже на комара-переростка, что впился тебе щупальцем в голову и забирает твои ощущения.

— Ты не такой, как твои одногодки, — старший Ких поджимает губы. — Слишком спокойно говоришь о близости и не прикрываешься, как будто…

— Не чувствую желания? — улыбнувшись, Луи опускает ладонь на грудь, медленно ведёт вниз и не останавливается на животе, проводя кончиками пальцев по своему члену. — Не возбуждаюсь, поэтому веду такие разговоры? — ему нравится, как за ним наблюдают и как кровь собирается внизу живота. — Когда ты только касаешься меня — я уже чувствую напряжение, которым хочется поделиться с тобой. И… На самом деле, когда я нервничаю, то всегда много говорю.

Он видит, как взгляд Хорна становится не таким злым и настороженным, видит, как мужчина ведёт плечами, чтобы спрятать крылья, и всё же отводит взгляд в сторону, накрывая ладонью уж не столь мягкий член. Конечно же, нервничал, конечно же, переживал, пусть это была его вторая жизнь и знал, как вести себя в постели с другим, но сам никогда ещё не ложился под кого-то.

Луи не хотел задумываться о том, что его тело — дальний родственник старшего Киха, но перья, которые покрывали бока и бёдра, упорно напоминали об этом. Стоит Хорну раздеться, как парень замечает небольшой флакончик в его руке и тянется вперёд к авесу. Всё равно на волнение, не до этого, когда его накрывает тяжёлое, горячее тело, когда губы вновь жжёт от поцелуев, когда чужой член трётся о его. Луи нравилась плоть Хорна, нравилось, как к головке пробиралась извилистая вена и как тяжелела мошонка. Словно помешательство, чему он не собирается отказывать, и младший Ких опускает руки вниз, чтобы обхватить член мужчины, заставляя его разорвать поцелуй и судорожно вдохнуть.

— Если кто-то зайдёт сюда, то я убью тебя, — кольцо пальцев поднимается вверх, смыкаясь на головке, и Луи улыбается на шипение авеса, стоит второй руке сжаться на мошонке.

— Не угрожай мне, — он гневно смотрит в глаза парня. — Если не доверяешь моим словам, не доверяешь мне — уходи.

Закатив глаза, Луи отпускает член, чтобы притянуть Хорна к себе и с поцелуем показать своё доверие, показать, что просто дурачился. Старший Ких успокаивается, более не исходит от него злобы, но он обрывает поцелуй, чтобы рывком перевернуть авеса, что на такую наглость лишь клацает зубами и что-то бессвязно говорит. Хоть бы что-то сказал, хоть как-то бы приободрил, раз первый раз, но ничего нет, кроме запаха сандала, который заполняет лёгкие с первым же вдохом. Как он был с другими у кого первый раз действительно был первый во всех смыслах и они не имели представление, что будет происходить? Нет, конечно же утрирует, потому что вряд ли существуют такие личности, что не знают о близости ничего. Луи морщится, когда его подхватывают под живот, чтобы поставить на четвереньки, и без прелюдий разводят ягодицы в стороны.

— Постой! — возмущённо произносит младший Ких, чувствуя, как ему на поясницу выливают масло, что стекает между ягодиц. — Я не знаю, как ты спал с другими, но то, что делаешь сейчас — хоть поцелуй или приласкай. Честно, мне кажется, что всё время ты только удовлетворял себя за счёт других.

— Я… — даже не видя, Луи знает, что Хорн хмурится, и слышит его вздох. — Что ты хочешь?

— Меньше грубости и немного внимания удели мне.

Быть императором — сложно, потому что даже во время близости никто не скажет об истинности собственных чувств и ощущений, боясь моментальной смерти за дерзость или желая через постель добиться большего. Луи не боялся говорить того, что ему хотелось, и стоит только губам прижаться к рубцу у левой лопатки, где обычно выходит крыло, как он длинно стонет — подбодрить Хорна и сделать себе хоть немного легче, чтобы его не переполняли чувства. Парень сам поднимает бёдра выше, виляет ими, и пальцы тут же проходятся между ягодиц, растирая масло. Так гораздо лучше, особенно лучше, когда язык проходится по всему рубцу и в него проникает палец лишь на одну фалангу. Остро из-за тепла и небольшой дискомфорт, но Луи расслабляется сразу и кладёт голову на сложенные руки. Лишь бы не спешил.

Забывается время. Забывается волнение, что кто-то может зайти. Забывается недовольство из-за новой партнёрши в борьбе против Теней. У Луи есть только ласка от Хорна, который прислушался к нему и более не стремился к удовлетворению только себя одного. Поцелуи и мазки языком по рубцам, на которых губы мягко сжимаются, чтобы не доставить лишней боли, и они перебивают неудобства от движения пальцев. Масла много, но трение не нравится, не нравится, как расходятся пальцы и толкаются глубже, и Луи не противится, когда на него ложатся грудью. Он лишь на это поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы, приподнявшись, принять поцелуй и насадиться на пальцы сильнее. Вот же, совсем немного, но шея затекает почти сразу же и Хорн отнимает от него руку, отстраняется, забирая с собой тепло с непонятным удовольствием.

Луи не противится рукам, которые поднимают его бёдра выше, наоборот, нарочно провоцирует, виляя ими. Рычание за спиной веселит, пока рука с силой не опускается на ягодицу и хлопок не заглушает мысли. Или это от неожиданности? Младший Ких замолкает всего на пару секунд, но всё же не сдерживает смешка на то, что отпечаток ладони в извинении целуют.

— Я не знал, что ты настолько открыт в своих эмоциях, — мягко и с теплом произносит Луи, получая взамен игривый укус на второй ягодице.

Веселье проходит моментально, стоит почувствовать руку, что плотно прижимала перья, на бедре и влажную головку между ягодиц. Давление неприятное, ему кажется, что Хорн вовсе не растягивал его, и Луи поддаётся вперёд, пытается, чтобы уйти от грядущих неприятных ощущений, но пальцы на бедре сжимаются сильнее, не давая отстраниться. Мужчина тянет на себя младшего Киха и толкается вперёд, входя в него лишь головкой, и выдыхает через плотно сжатые зубы, когда его с силой обхватывают.

Луи закусывает губу и с новым толчком, который не даёт привыкнуть, болезненно мычит. Расслабиться… Неужели тем, с кем он был в прошлой жизни было так же больно в первые разы? Или не было у него таких. Новый толчок резкий, и парень полностью упал бы на кровать, если бы не рука, что подхватывает его под грудью. Всхлип слышится издалека, вдохнуть почти что невозможно, и пальцы до побеления костяшек сжимают простынь. Луи чувствует пульсацию члена внутри, чувствует, как тот заполняет его до конца, и сильнее зажмуривается, пока не появляются под закрытыми веками белые круги.

— Молодец, — голос Хорна кажется далёким и совершенно не похож на его. — Дыши глубоко. Постарайся.

Снова внимание рубцам и ладонь, что скрывает головку и трёт её. Пытается отвлечь, пытается сделать всё, чтобы было приятно не только ему одному. И именно это понимание помогает выровнять дыхание, которое пусть и глубокое, но такое же судорожное. Прикосновения забирают боль, которая становится ноющей, и Луи открывает глаза, смаргивая набежавшие слёзы. Ещё не хватало, чтобы глаза жгло…

Стоит только расслабиться и едва слышно замычать, как Хорн делает первый толчок. Едва ощутимый, спокойный, терпеливый, как будто не был возбуждён и мог ждать годами. Луи отвлекается на волосы мужчины, что щекочут ему плечи, отвлекается на свои волосы, которые закрыли весь обзор, отвлекается на то, что старший Ких так и не смыл с себя песок и что он теперь разноцветный. Отвлекается на внутреннюю пульсацию и трение плоти, что начинает двигаться более уверенно и быстро.

С каждым толчком тело охватывало всё больше огня, стоны становились всё громче и выше, и Луи сам пытался двигаться в ответ, чтобы сильнее толкнуться в руку на члене. Не так приятно, как думал, совсем не так, потому что толчки не дают почти что ничего приятного, кроме растяжения, и если бы не рука, то всё желание ушло бы ещё тогда, когда в него вошли. Напряжение росло с каждой новой секундой, шлепки плоти о плоть становились почти что оглушающими или же это были его стоны, от которых начинало болеть горло, как в замутнённое сознание врывается хлопок, что перетягивает на себя внимание. Луи становится враз всё равно на ласку, на быстрые толчки, которые выбивали воздух из лёгких и заставляли ныть колени, на покусывания загривка, когда хлопок повторяется. Более громкий. Более реальный. Совсем близко и как выстрел. Луи вздрагивает и пытается вырваться из рук, которые в ответ напрягаются сильнее. Боится… боится до сих пор.

— Луи? — раздаётся обеспокоенное, но, не получив никакого ответа, Хорн закусывает губу изнутри, чтобы отрезвить себя болью, и выходит из парня, укладывая его на спину. — Луифэль?

— Выстрел… — глаза потеряно бегают по лицу мужчины.

— Что за?.. Это фейерверк, — более спокойно произносит старший Ких и накрывает губы Луи своими в поцелуе, чувствуя запоздалый ответ и новую дрожь на хлопок за шатром. — Мой пугливый птенец.

— Я не птенец, — одними губами шепчет Луи.

— Хорошо, мой взрослый птенец.

Младший Ких недовольно морщится, но сразу же несдержанно стонет, когда в него входят одним толчком, запрокинув ноги себе на плечи. В этот раз более неспешно, что нравится куда больше, и Луи радуется, что хлопки прекращаются быстро. Хочется выпустить крылья, хочется увидеть крылья Хорна, хочется сделать хоть что-то большее, но стоит большому пальцу потереть головку, как перетянутая нить внизу живота рвётся, вынуждая с силой прижаться к мужчине и излиться ему на руку. Много волнения… да… Да, точно оно. Луи чувствует, как толчки становятся дёрганными, и слабо улыбается, когда Хорн упирается лбом ему в плечо, с силой сжимая бёдра. Да, больно перьям, да, его заполняет семя, от которого стенки начинает пощипывать, но ему нравится, что старший Ких с ним такой, что не сдерживает себя.

— Я не птенец, — упрямо повторяет парень и не сдерживает шипение, когда его несильно дёргают за перо на боку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мазои — элитная военизированная «полиция» в Центральных, Восточных и Южных Землях.  
> **Весь — деревня, село.


	45. Глава 40. Деяние ночи. Часть 1

Тёмные пряди волос ниспадали с плеч, закрывая весь обзор и погружая в отдельный мир, в котором не было ничего важным, кроме глаз цвета ореха. Плавные покачивания, словно в океане и лежит на волнах, которые несут его неизвестно куда, но обещают что-то приятное, что точно понравится. Тепло накрывает губы, чему противиться нет смысла, наоборот — хочется получить больше. Боль вспыхивает жжением, когда его подхватывают и помогают сесть, прижимая его подрагивающего и всхлипывающего к груди. Больно… это отнимает то приятное покачивание, от которого хотелось забыться.

После сна Луи всегда первый час был вялым, ему было лень даже дышать, особенно здесь, в Уюде, где ночь не становилась ещё спасением, ведь он не привык, чем и воспользовались. Хорн был настойчив, но слабо — ему и делать ничего не нужно было, как тело тут же отвечало под его руками. Ему нравилось внимание к себе, нравилось, что мужчина не просто уткнул его лицом в подушку, а держал почти что на грани. Но Луи не нравится, когда с ним поднимаются, чтобы сесть, и что нужно двигаться самому. Член давал неприятное жжение, пусть масла было больше, чем вчера, кажется, даже входил глубже, вырывая с груди непонятные звуки и заставляя впиваться ногтями в чужие плечи.

Хорн помогает ему двигаться, удерживая за бёдра, метит ключицы поцелуями и шипит, когда его в ответ кусают за плечо, оставляя кровавый след. Тяжело… тяжело настолько, что боль впервые становится чем-то приятным, что подталкивает к краю. Луи лишь после понимает, что кончил от трения члена о чужой живот и что старший Ких, уложив его на кровать, доводит себя рукой, позволяя парню почувствовать на паху горячие капли.

Вчера испугался фейерверка. Испугался хлопков, посчитав, что это выстрелы, что есть опасность жизни. Вспомнил свою смерть, тот страх, когда на него направили пистолет на парковке. Когда он сам стрелял из револьвера на экзамене, то контролировал ситуацию, понимал, что сам стреляет и это ради отметки, чтобы получить брошь, когда рядом с ним стреляли его однокурсники — тоже не было страшно, потому что видел, потому что не неожиданно, потому что не был расслаблен, как вчера. Было ли стыдно? Было, конечно же, было стыдно, но, кажется, Хорн даже и не думал высмеивать эту слабость, не думал поднимать данную тему вообще.

Время выпадает из реальности, оставляя только что-то смазанное. Луи чувствует себя куклой, когда послушно разводит ноги под прикосновениями тёплой, влажной ткани, послушно переворачивается на живот и, вздрогнув, стоило почувствовать прикосновение к рубцам между лопатками, выпускает крылья под тихим «не спеши». И всё равно по началу больно, всё равно чувствует, как выступившая кровь каплей стремится к боку, чтобы впитаться в перья, но её успевают перехватить тканью. Места и в правду мало для того, чтобы распахнуть крылья, приходится согнуть в плечевых суставах и сложить их на спине. Луи чувствует пальцы на пояснице, на едва заметной светлой полосе, на что младший Ких только недовольно фыркает и встряхивает крыльями. Не будет он выпускать хвост, не в этом шатре.

День пролетает быстро, как и всегда после Равноденствия, и никто действительно не заходит в шатёр, только слуги один раз, чтобы принести поесть. Такие же ощущения, как и во время отдыха в резиденции, и так же быстро всё кончается. Под конец дня они возвращаются обратно в сердце Уюда, и Луи не хочет думать о том, что некоторые могли всё понять и что теперь он под опасностью, ведь многие хотели стать партнёром императора, чтобы в будущем править Восточными Землями. Так его и убить могут, что совсем не входило в ближайшие планы.

На ночь Луи остаётся в «своём» домике (это был почти что приказ Хорна), и он высыпается. Действительно высыпается, почти что не чувствуя удушающей влажной жары, от которой кружило голову в первую ночь. Или же он вымотался за две почти что бессонные ночи, и организм решил взять своё, однако утром состояние такое же вялое, как и всегда. Часы скромно показывали восемь до полудня, и ему хотелось удариться головой об стену… или об подушку, чтобы сразу же заснуть вновь. Но Луи заставляет себя подняться, чтобы не идти к целителям с квадратной головой за обезболивающим настоем, и теряется в ванной, в прохладной воде, на долгие полчаса, приходя в себя окончательно.

Он не знал, когда именно ему принесут «контракт» и когда именно придётся сорваться с места, перемещаясь в другую точку Восточных Земель, но интуиция гадким голосом напомнила ему о том, что отдыха более не будет. Тут и провидцем не нужно быть, чтобы знать, что после Равноденствия всегда происходит всплеск активности Теней.

Выйдя из ванной, младший Ких снимает защитную полоску с двери, отодвигая её в сторону, и поднимается на второй этаж, чтобы одеться в «домашнее» и открыть окна. Порыв сквозняка приятно холодит и без того ещё не согревшуюся кожу, позволяя стаду мурашек пробежаться по спине, но он приходит не один. Луи принюхивается, чувствуя давно забытый, но такой приятный горьковатый запах, за который был готов и самого себя продать. Не может же так показаться… Парень поспешно спускается на первый этаж, на ходу завязывая рубаху, и замирает на пороге в зало. Хорн сидел на циновке за столом спиной к нему и разливал по кружкам чёрную жидкость, словно это был не самый дорогой напиток в Мире.

— Во мне не просмотришь дырку, Луифэль, — голос звучит размеренно, но не менее строго, как всегда, когда называл его полным именем. — Садись.

Быстрый взгляд на дверь, которая была закрыта, и младший Ких обходит стол, садясь напротив Хорна. Еды не так много, как было вчера и к чему привык старший Ких, и слишком много мяса. Даже не нужно пользоваться силой интуиции, чтобы понять, что отдых после окончания Академии и перед тяжёлыми буднями ему не гарантирован. Он был не тем Воином, как другие его сокурсники, его не будут посылать на какую-то простую Тень в какой-то веси, потому что его выбрал сам император… Не очень приятно осознавать, что у него получилось занять такое место из-за знакомства с Хорном, из-за того, что они спят вместе, но в Мире такое положение дел было привычным и вполне нормальным, с чем до сих пор Луи было тяжело мириться.

— Не смотри на меня так, — мужчина ставит на столик мока. — Это был подарок от Титис’анка, когда он с дружеским визитом прибыл в Уюд. Я хочу разделить его с тобой.

— Или же задобрить меня перед вызовом куда-то на контракт, — Луи прищуривается и лукаво улыбается, на что взгляд Хорна становится жёстким и более нечитаемым. — Ладно-ладно. Ты же знаешь, что по утрам я такое противное существо, что со мной лучше не разговаривать.

— Однако, ты прав, после завтрака отправляешься в Рюдзу.

Всё же, он был прав. Луи обхватывает горячую чашу руками, в который раз проклиная традиции Восточных Земель делать свои кружки без ручек. Горячо! Терпимо, но горячо, что всё же больше раздражает. Однако младший Ких забывает об этом неудобстве, стоит только поднести чашу к носу. Горьковатый запах кофе цепко закрепляется в лёгких, а с первым маленьким глотком и на языке. Блаженство. Давно забытый вкус, от которого почти сразу же бьёт в голову, пусть тот кофеин и не дошёл ещё до мозгов. В своей прошлой жизни Луи каждое утро пил кофе, а потом ещё и в обед, иногда по две кружки, если на него выпадало дежурство или должна была быть сложная операция, сейчас же этот вкус был как… как… Он даже не знал, с чем сравнить, потому что это было сверх его сил.

— Тебе нравится эта горечь? — с долей удивления спрашивает Хорн, ставя чашу обратно на стол.

— Конечно, — Луи фокусирует взгляд на старшем Кихе. — Это же кофе. Горечь так сладко ложится на язык, что я готов всё отдать за лишнюю кружку, — он вздыхает с улыбкой. — Это дело привычки — войти во вкус.

— Ты так часто пил?

— Э… Нет, — какой же он дурак, что вновь не сдержал то, что пробилось с его прошлого. — Только один раз попробовал, но лишь потому, что повезло, — Луи скрывает свою оплошность за очередным глотком и опускает чашу на стол. — Так что там в Рюдзе и где это вообще?

— На юго-восток от Уюда, — Хорн хватает палочками два ломтика мяса, чтобы положить их на тарелку парня на тушёные овощи, от которых всё ещё исходил пар, чтобы они нагрелись. — Там расположена рыбная ферма. Бурош-Тсоп заявил, что в прошлый визит его ферму не избавили от ауйцотля.

— Он какой-то прокурадор, что теперь я отправлюсь в Рюдзу?

Хорн утвердительно кивает головой и полностью акцентирует внимание на завтраке. У мужчины было одно правило, которое он никогда не нарушал и не менял его, — молчание во время приёма пищи. С одной стороны, конечно же, правильно, но он император и должен вести беседы за едой, когда не один. Как никак, дипломатия, что может привести как к плохому результату, так и к сотрудничеству.

Из того, что младший Ких смог вытянуть из Хорна, он понимает, что, возможно, в Рюдзу не ауйцотль завёлся или же с ней плохо договорились, что она снова полезла в отделённые озерца с рыбой. Нужно сосуществовать с Тенями, если такое возможно, потому что они тоже живые существа и возникли почти в одно время с авесами, и Луи ставит старшего Киха в известность, что в первую очередь будет разговаривать с ауйцотлем, а не сразу же убивать. Его слушают… его всегда слушают. Хорн только кивает головой на это, говоря, что парень сам волен делать так, как считает нужным. Доверие… доверие, от которого внутри расплывается большее тепло, чем от того же кофе, и Луи, улыбнувшись, накрывает руку мужчины своей, несильно сжимая. Расклеивается. С этим Хорном он становится слишком мягким, не может собраться, не может быть беспристрастно-холодным, не может быть таким же жёстким, как перед операциями.

Завтрак заканчивается очень быстро — он почти не жуёт, лишь только на кофе позволяет потянуть время, и Луи скрывается на втором этаже, чтобы поспешно собраться. Фиолетовые одежды, ножны, что плотно ложатся чуть выше бёдер, — он крепит на них поясную сумку, перепроверив, чтобы все флаконы и «камни» были на месте. Револьвер берётся с недовольством, и Луи поспешно берёт стилет, чтобы закрепить его в наручных ножнах. К сюртуку младший Ких до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, потому что он сковывал почти что каждое движение, но… но должен.

Уже на ходу закрепляя брошь, младший Ких останавливается в зало и с непониманием смотрит на Хорна, который всё ещё сидел за столом. Провести хочет? Или убедиться, что не отправится сам, а дождётся Гакэ-Юси?

— Я думал, что ты уйдёшь, — вытащив из кармана ремешок, Луи собирает волосы в пучок на затылке, выпуская пряди впереди, чтобы не выдернуть перья.

— Портал, — Хорн указывает рукой на край стола, где лежала обычная гэсэрка на цепочке. — И ты…

Хорн не успевает договорить, как в дверь стучат и, не дождавшись ответа, её створка отъезжает в сторону. Какой смысл тогда стучать? Какой смысл этой вежливости, если входишь в чужой дом без разрешения? Гакэ-Юси окрылёно почти что залетает в зало, но сразу же замирает, стоит только ей увидеть старшего Киха, и склоняется в поклоне. Ласточка… На курс младше Луи в Академии училась ласточка, у которой словно шило в одном месте было — быстрая, пытается сделать всё за считанные секунды, из-за чего из рук выпадает почти всё и большая часть заданий проваливается. У них это тренировалось, у них всех Воинов делали стабильными, спокойными, рационально думающими в экстренных ситуациях. О чём говорить, если даже Чик’чи со вспыльчивого ребёнка стал уравновешенным парнем, который уже не так сильно вспыхивал на каждую провокацию, если же вообще вспыхивал.

— Я прошу прощение за вторжение, — лепечет Мару, так и не поднявшись с поклона.

— Луи, — Хорн медленно переводит взгляд с девушки на младшего Киха и поднимается на ноги, чтобы, взяв портал, передать цепочку ему. — Крылья, — более тихо добавляет мужчина.

— Это так обязательно?

— Желательно, если не хочешь лишних разговоров, — стоит только Луи забрать портал, как Хорн отходит к двери. — На месте вас будет ждать кто-то из мазои, чтобы привести к нужному месту. Если понадобятся какие-либо ресурсы — обращайтесь к нему и он сразу же достанет вам всё необходимое.

Младший Ких кивает головой и наматывает на руку цепочку, переводя взгляд на Мару, которая так и стояла в поклоне. Кажется, это будет сложнее, чем думал, и… выскажет Хорну всё, особенно то, что он так слушает его, когда его королём всё равно остаётся Кхгар. Надо было забирать в Восточные Земли Али, но он бы не ушёл с ним, потому что Сирэль не бросил бы Академию, где уже стал директором.

— В следующий раз не врывайся в чужие дома, — холодно произносит Луи, когда девушка всё же выравнивается. — Надеюсь, ты готова, а не пришла ни с чем, — взгляд скользит по ножнам на чужом бедре, и он протягивает руку Мару, чтобы та взялась за неё.

Не хочет больше говорить, и хорошо, что девушка не настаивает на беседе, явно испытывая волнение из-за того, что перешла рамки дозволенного. Стоит только Мару вложить свою руку в его, как Луи во второй ладони сжимает гэсэрку и чувствует, как та нагревается. Ненавидит порталы… Глубоко вдохнув, Луи закрывает глаза и старается не обращать внимание на неприятное тянущее чувство в животе, от которого просыпается желание освободить желудок. Почему не может привыкнуть? Любой авес, даже ребёнок, нормально переносит перемещение, без всяких последствий и в первый раз, а он какой-то…

Прохладные брызги бьют в лицо, забиваются в нос со вдохом, из-за чего Луи не сдерживает чиха. Он отпускает руку девушки и, открыв глаза, сталкивается взглядом с «грядками» небольших озёр, которые отделены друг от друга не особо широкими полосками земли, что были покрыты редкими клочками травы, назвать которую зелёной было трудно. Над такими проходами высились деревянные сетки, которые подпирались явно не первой свежести балками и которые обросли плющом, что создавало единственную тень — деревья отсутствовали на несколько длинных миль. Луи оборачивается, сглатывая горькую слюну, и удивлённо смотрит на поместье, которое пусть и было всего в один этаж, но смотрелось нелепо среди ровной земли. Парень был уверен, что за этим поместьем развернулся небольшой городок, в котором живут простые рабочие, но… Местный прокурадор явно любил смотреть свысока на авесов, чувствовать своё превосходство, когда остальные горбились над «грядками» с рыбой.

Глухой топот привлекает внимание, и возле них останавливается лошадь, с которой спрыгивает всадник в кожаных доспехах. Почти такие же, как у того авеса, что пришёл в шатёр во время Равноденствия. Непримечательный, даже несмотря на то, что был павлином… Все мазои такие?

— Луи и Мару? — на что мужчина получает кивок головы от девушки. — Прошу, следуйте за мной, — взяв лошадь за поводья, авес пошёл в ту же сторону, откуда прибыл. — Господин Бурош уже на месте и ждёт вас.

— Есть пострадавшие? — спрашивает девушка, стараясь идти нога в ногу с мазои.

— Три дня назад нашли труп в одном из озёр, которое было обглодано, но расследования доказало, что её убил другой авес, а тело поели рыбы. Уже как две недели улов меньше на одну четверть и рыбьи головы находили в разных сторонах фермы. Полчаса назад ауйцотль разорвал рабочего. Его местоположение фиксировано и за ним присматривают.

— Это он? — Луи цепляется за слово, чувствуя какой-то подвох.

— По тому, что могли видеть мы, — да, эта Тень мужского пола.

Редкий. И, наверное, его не послушают с желанием сначала поговорить с ауйцотлем, а потом уже предпринимать что-то. Эта Тень никогда не убивает просто так, была провокация или нарушение территории. «Должны быть подземные воды, по которым он добрался к этим озёрам», — мелькает в голове у Киха, когда рядом раздаётся кваканье жабы.

Луи не слушает расспрос Мару, не слушает того, что она спрашивает о том, остались ли родственники у убитого, как они отреагировали и говорилось ли им вообще, какая погода в последнюю неделю и прочий бред, который… зачем? Просто зачем? Он не видел смысла в том, чтобы владеть той информацией, которая никак не поможет в разбирательстве с Тенью, только лишний раз засорять себе мозги.

Живая крыша была лишь над главным путём, и стоит только ступить на другую тропу, как совсем недалеко Луи замечает у такого же озерца, как и все, несколько фигур, среди которых, даже с такого расстояния, одна выделялась больше всего. Чёрные одежды, какой-то странный плащ, подол которого почти что сливался с землёй, и чем ближе авес становился, тем отчётливей можно было увидеть, что он не был худым. Луи не лез в чужие дела: нравится быть в теле, удобно и хорошо так жить — пожалуйста, лишь бы только не вредили другим; он всегда был максимально толерантным, что выражалось в банальном безразличии и не поддержании насилия, но тот мужчина, который возвышался над стоящими на коленях и сжимал в руке тонкий деревянный прутик, вызывал отвращение. Жирный хряк, индюк, на животе которого ткань сюртука была натянута настолько сильно, что пуговицы лишь чудом не разлетелись в стороны, крылья которого нелепо смотрелись за его спиной, жидкие волосы которого почти что не скрывали образовавшейся лысины на темечке, и стоит только подойти ближе, как Луи с отвращением отмечает висящую складку кожи под подбородком.

Тошнотворный вид… и, явно, считает себя каким-то богом, раз позволял себе повышать голос на рабочих, замахиваться на них прутом, но, благо, вовремя их замечает и не бьёт мужчину у своих ног. Улыбка, что ложится на пухлые блестящие от слюны губы, заставляет утихнувшую тошноту вернуться с новой силой.

— Наконец-то! — мужчина взмахивает руками, чему вторят крылья, которые заметно вздрагивают. — Убейте эту тварь. Немедленно!

— Никого убивать раньше времени мы не будем, — Луи не даёт вставить и слова Мару, которая заметно теряется от такого напора Буроша-Тсопа, и видит негодование мужчины, на которое совсем не реагирует. — Я поговорю с ауйцотлем, лишь после мы решим, что делать дальше.

— Да как ты смеешь… — щёки авеса покрываются неприятными алыми пятнами, пока глаза не останавливаются на броши. — Да-да, как скажете.

Он снова улыбается, пытаясь так задобрить его или льстить, но Луи теряет всякий интерес к Тсопу, переводя взгляд на окровавленный кусок ткани, что скрывал бездыханное тело. Мазои говорит, что озеро перед ними — место обитания ауйцотля, и помогает двум рабочим подняться на ноги под недовольным взглядом Буроша.

— Я заберусь в воду, — парень расстёгивает сюртук и, спросив у мазои, можно ли воспользоваться его лошадью для роли вешалки, перекидывает его через седло. — Ты стоишь и следишь за любым изменением в поведении Тени, Мару. Как только увидишь, что разговор заходит в конфликт — руби.

— Так разве эти твари не тупые?

Луи смотрит на Буроша нечитаемым взглядом, мысленно поливая его такой грязью, что даже Мэдриль позавидовал бы, но замечает лишь то, что его осматривают. Неприятно… Оставив на берегу почти что всё оружие с сумкой и обувью, Ких удобней перехватывает стилет и садится на землю, опуская ноги в воду. Прохладно, но не так, как в его первое столкновение с ауйцотлем. Луи становится на дно озерца, не чувствуя, как вокруг него расплываются рыбы, и медленно идёт вперёд. Сожрал здесь всё. Подчистую. Сколько же не ел, что очистил озеро размером пятьдесят на пятьдесят?

Не нервничать. Просто постоять, подождать, пока с ним не познакомятся издалека и не решат всплыть. Скирос втолковал ему хорошо, что ауйцотля, пусть он и был под грифом «красный», зря относят к условно-опасным, потому что… эта Тень первая не полезет грызть, убивать, но вот если авес сам нарушит границы — это как у диких животных, когда кто-то из чужаков заходит на их территорию.

— И долго нужно ждать?

— Господин Бурош, пожалуйста, не так громко, — полушепотом просит Мару, подходя ближе к воде.

Долго… Да, самцы ауйцотля были менее решительные, чем самки, но всё равно выходили на разговор, понимая, что отвертеться не получится никак. Луи ведёт руками под водой, вызывая больше волн, которые разносят его запах — своеобразный сигнал для Тени. Бурош опять начинает свою «песнь» о том, что это какой-то цирк и что его озёра не для купания, на что Ких раздражённо фыркает и набирает побольше воздуха в лёгкие, чтобы как можно любезней попросить авеса удалиться отсюда, раз он не может спокойно стоять, как его ноги дотрагивается что-то довольно твёрдое, что сразу же пропадает. Наконец-то.

Рядом с ним на поверхность воды поднимаются пузырьки воздуха, что стремительно отползают от него. И стоит только проследить за ним взглядом, как показывается макушка и глаза Тени, что смотрели в ответ с угрозой. Не пытается заговорить первым, чтобы прогнать или сказать, что убил из-за того, что забирали его рыбу.

— Ты убиваешь авесов и забираешь рыбу, которая не твоя, — ровным тоном произносит Луи, на что к нему подплывают ближе, всё так же больше находясь под водой. — Откуда ты пришёл? — но в ответ не раздаётся ничего.

— Да что ты тянешь? Убей его! — Тсоп снова даёт о себе знать.

— Господин Бурош, пожалуйста, — почти что вымучено просит Мару, медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, вытаскивая револьвер из кобуры и взводит курок.

— Ты не хочешь говорить? — Ких склоняет голову к плечу. — Не бойся, никто не хочет убивать тебя, не выяснив причину твоего нападения на авеса. Откуда ты пришёл?

Снова молчание, которое наталкивает уже на мысли не о волнении Тени, а на то, что это не тот, о ком они все думали. Существо подплывает ближе, поднимается выше над водой, оскаливаясь, и Луи чувствует, как кольца хвоста медленно окружают его ноги. Ауйцотль был подобен другой Тени, отличие состояло лишь в типе кожного покрова, и… На шее существа Луи замечает блеск чешуи и резко отшатывается назад одновременно с тем, как на него делают выпад.

— Вудаш!

Громкий оклик, с которым парень полностью с головой уходит под воду, и слышит глухой выстрел. Из-за ряби почти что ничего не видно, но Луи различает перекошенное лицо вудаша и чёрные капли на щеке. Успел увернуться от выстрела, чтоб его! Парень выплывает и не успевает даже вдохнуть, как рядом с ним оказывается Мару, впихивая ему в руки его меч.

— Без крыльев и окружаем.

Довольно твёрдо от девушки, чего совершенно не подозревал, и Ких окончательно понимает, что её обучали на главную роль в связке. Второго бы целителя не вытерпел… Кивнув головой, Луи более удобно перехватывает меч правой рукой, сжимая в левой стилет, и идёт в противоположную сторону от Мару. Радовало, что вода в озере везде была лишь по пояс, но омрачало этот факт, что она была мутной. Слишком мутной, из-за чего хвост замечается лишь в паре сантиметров у ног, и подпрыгнуть вовремя трудно.

— Я отвлекаю, — Мару спешно отбегает в сторону, когда вудаш с яростным шипением бросается в её сторону, — ты пытаешься подойти как можно ближе.

Пусть как бы и ни относился к Мару и как бы ни пытался держаться в стороне, полностью игнорируя её присутствие, но бороться против Тени, которую относят к «чёрным», в одиночку — дело самоубийцы. Вудаш вновь делает выпад в сторону девушки, на что открывается, и Луи пытается подобраться ближе, пытается оттолкнуться ото дна, как его сбивает с ног хвост. Снова вода, только вместо воздуха он хватает ртом жидкость, что сбивает всю уверенность и оставляет только природный страх утонуть. Он не успевает ничего сделать, как его придавливает хвостом, не давая подняться на ноги. Тяжёлая тварь, которую с самого начала неправильно идентифицировали.

Долгие секунды безуспешных попыток вырваться, с которыми и без того малое количество воздуха в лёгких кончается. Луи делает успешный рывок, ему удаётся выползти из-под хвоста и даже приподняться, как вудаш ныряет к нему и тянется, чтобы впиться клыками в лицо. У него нет никаких вариантов. У него перед глазами тёмные круги. У него почти нет сил. Ких делает выпад вперёд и наотмашь взмахивает рукой со стилетом, остриё которого вспарывает кожу на горле Тени и срезает прозрачные чешуйки. Звуки под водой не распространяются, но по перекосившемуся раскрытому рту Луи понимает, что это совсем не приятно.

Чёрная кровь моментально окрашивает воду, закрывая обзор, и Луи не замечает руку вудаша, лишь чувствует когти, что задевают щеку. Всё равно. Он отталкивается ногами от дна и выныривает, заливаясь кашлем, чтобы избавиться от воды и схватить ртом воздух. Больно в груди, жжение, которое заглушает боль на щеке, и мир перед глазами быстро перемещается, когда его подхватывают под руки и тянут к берегу.

— Вышел из воды, — хрипло выталкивается из груди, но чужие руки никуда не пропадают. — Сейчас же.

Его не слушают, всё так же тянут, а после и помогают выбраться из воды. Твёрдость земли под спиной, небо, поддёрнутое серой пеленой, собственное сердце, что бьётся в ушах, но Луи не даёт себе и лишней секунды, чтобы перевести дыхание. Откашлявшись, на что всё отзывается болью, парень заставляет себя оставить в стороне оружие (пальцы с трудом разжимают рукояти меча и стилета) и сесть. В голове все гудит, мазои порывается вновь «влететь» в озеро, но никак не решается вступить в танец Мару с вудашем, который разозлился сильнее и выглядел, как самое настоящее воплощение мира Теней — светящиеся яростью глаза и чёрные разводы на шее и груди, которые с каждым его движением и рыком становились всё более яркими и блестящими. Пусть сколько бы крови ни потерял — это не убьёт вудаша, и нужно целиться в голову.

Луи подрывается на ноги и его ведёт в сторону, пока чьи-то руки не ложатся ему на талию, поддерживая. В нос бьёт отвратительный запах духов, слишком концентрированный, из-за чего хочется чихнуть… Ему только не хватало обжиманий с Бурошом. Ему что-то говорят, но Ких не слушает, не видит смысла обращать внимание на прокурадора, который пытается заполучить молодое тело. Отняв от себя чужие руки, Луи подбегает к оставленным на земле вещам, чтобы расстегнуть кобуру и достать револьвер.

И всё же, ни Академия, ни охота не сравнятся с реальностью, где ты один на один с Тенью и нет более опытного авеса рядом, чтобы точно помог. Проверив заряженность, Луи взводит курок и перепрыгивает на соседнюю, перпендикулярную полоску берега. Вудаш не отставал от Мару, не обращал ни на что внимание, лишь на меч девушки и на её попытки ранить его. Вой Тени громкий, пронзительный настолько, что прокурадор почти что отбегает в сторону, подальше к лошади, которая с самого начала боя, только почувствовав опасность, отошла под навес, а Мару закрывает уши руками, лишь чудом не обронив меч. Режет уши, одно накладывается на второе, и Луи, не долго думая, пока Тень корчилась от боли из-за отрезанного кончика хвоста, выпускает крылья и хвост, которые толком не успевают до конца просохнуть, как он их распахивает.

В барабане только три пули и больше у него не будет возможностей убить вудаша, потому что его самого разорвут. Луи несколько раз хлопает крыльями и почти что до боли в пояснице раскрывает хвост, привлекая красно-чёрные «глаза».

— Давай, я здесь. Я первый войной на тебя пошёл, — тихо шепчет Ких.

Тень замечает авеса и срывается к нему. Расстояние небольшое, но Луи ждёт до последнего, чтобы вудаш не успел увернуться в сторону. Он с одного барабана всегда попадал один раз, и как же радовало, что у него не дрожали руки. Никогда не дрожали, даже во время операции после бессонной ночи… Время замедляет свой ход, воздух более не вдыхается и вокруг есть только удары сердца. Луи поднимает револьвер, целится в вудаша и отсчитывает его метры к себе. «Чего ты боишься? Что страшного в том, чтобы убить? Это Тень, ты уже убивал их. Тебя застрелили, ты сам чувствовал пулю, которая отняла у тебя всё, что было. Ты имеешь право делать то, что сделали с тобой…»

Десять метров. Глубокий вдох. Пять метров. Вудаш приседает на хвост, чтобы прыгнуть, и Луи, прицелившись, делает первый выстрел, что попадает в висок, но тварь в последний момент уворачивается, из-за чего металл остаётся в мозгах и оставляет кость с мясом висеть на оставшейся коже.

— Да твою мать!

Восклицание сливается с безумным воем боли. Он не хотел! Не хотел, чтобы вудаш мучился, даже если он и убил. Это живое существо, оно не должно страдать. Ещё два выстрела, из которых в голову попадает одна пуля, и Тень, издав последний вздох, замертво падает под воду. Всё… «Всё», — со вздохом, и Ких прикрывает глаза, опуская руку с револьвером вниз. Хорошо, что на каждой пуле были выгравированные символы Суль, как это называли жрецы, которые умерщвляли созданий Селены. Луи понимал, что с первым выстрелом у вудаша погибла лишь часть мозга, что вызвало только агонию, и он… не хотел этого. Действительно не хотел, поэтому одними губами шепчет извинение, как будто это имеет какой-то смысл.

— Вы мои герои! — Бурош не заставляет себя долго ждать, и парень замечает, как у него вздрогнула складка кожи под подбородком. — Праздник! Вы обязаны быть на празднике в вашу честь!

Луи тяжело вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Мару, которая медленно подходит к тому берегу, на котором он стоял, и выбирается на землю. Он знает, что на щеке разорванная кожа, как и знает то, что ему сейчас об этом скажут, поэтому уже готов развернуться, чтобы уйти, но слова девушки удивляют. Приятно удивляют.

— Вряд ли за пять минут тебе предоставят целителей, так что… у тебя всё есть с собой? — довольно обеспокоенно, по-настоящему обеспокоенно, спрашивает Мару.

— Да. Для царапин есть.

Сил на то, чтобы спрятать крылья и хвост, не осталось, парень просто складывает их и возвращается к своим вещам. Тсоп, не переставая что-то говорить, подзывает рабочих (своих рабов, по-другому Ких никак не мог назвать их, видя отношение прокурадора к ним) и что-то приказывает им, мазои, что исчезает быстро, прикрываясь тем, что ему нужно отчитаться перед начальством… Ничего не остаётся в памяти. Луи тоже хотел исчезнуть, как мазои, переместиться обратно в Уюд, но ему сначала нужно привести себя в порядок, потому что ему казалось, что Хорн ворвётся в Рюдзу и разнесёт всё в щепки, увидев хоть одну каплю его крови.

Озвучив своё «нужно» Бурошу и получив в ответ довольно радостное согласие, потому что «такие авесы захотели остаться в его поместье и для него это честь», Луи в полную силу чувствует боль и усталость… усталость не столь физическую, в прямом понимании, а ту, словно ему на грудь положили самый настоящий валун. Адреналин слишком быстро «уходит» из крови, из-за чего даже собственный меч становится невыносимой ношей.

Поместье… оно не запоминается вовсе, только понимание, что это большой дом почти что в таком стиле, как и дома в Уюде. Бурош отдаёт приказы слугам, которые тут же начинают суетиться, чтобы в кратчайший срок подготовить зало к празднику, чтобы созвать помощников, друзей прокурадора, нанять бабочек из публичного дома, и сам вызывается отвести Луи в гостевую комнату. Только этого не хватало ему.

— Вы так долго были под водой и ваше владение оружием — подготовка Академии Воинов Многоликого очень высокая.

— Подготовка выпускников Школы Лунь-Нуа пребывает на таком же уровне, что и Академия. То, что заметны различия в методах защиты и атаки — вполне нормально для того, что было разделено и отделено.

— Да-да, конечно. Я о том, что впервые вижу такого павлина. Ваш хвост…

Он дальше не слушает бесполезный трёп, прекрасно понимая, для чего это всё. Луи старался держаться на шаг позади от прокурадора, отвлекаться на собственную мокрую одежду, что неприятно липла к телу, на пощипывание в щеке и мысли о том, что нужно будет терпеть самолечение, когда жалко тратить обезболивающее на такую мелочь. А после мысли перешагивают на вновь творческое дело — он хочет начать вести записи по поводу его борьбы с Тенями. Практические знания хороши, потому что сам Мэдриль не раз говорил, что то, что у них есть на руках, — устарело. Нужно обновление информации, нужно выделить новые детали, особенности в поведении, ведь даже этот вудаш вёл себя не так, как в книгах, а полностью копировал ауйцотля. И дело не во внешности, а в том, что не сразу вёл себя агрессивно, как только чужак оказался в «его» озере.

Поместье казалось огромным, несмотря на то, что состояло из одного этажа и… Луи чувствовал отвращение. Отвращение к Бурошу, который относился ко всем жителям Восточных Земель, как к каким-то рабам, что в каждом его слове сквозило лицемерие и попытки сблизиться для одного понятного дела. Тсоп открывает дверь и первым (о, как же Ких не удивился такому поведению) заходит в комнату, где всё слишком сильно кричало о богатстве. «Деревенское богатство», — поправляет себя парень, осматривая безвкусицу обилия золота в красном дереве и лепнине.

— Я благодарю вас за предоставленную комнату, Бурош-Тсоп, — бесцветным тоном произносит Луи.

— Можно просто Тсоп, — мужчина улыбается, что не красит его вовсе. — Я бы…

— Мне нужно остаться наедине с собой, чтобы залечить свои раны.

Он перебивает прокурадора, замечая его недовольство. Неужели никто не смел отказывать ему и перебивать? Да даже Хорн более спокойно относился к такому, когда, конечно, перебивание было уместным. Прокурадор выдавливает из себя улыбку, как и слова о том, что будет ждать его на празднике в честь спасителей, и выходит из комнаты. Глубокий вдох, с которым Луи бросает на пуф сюртук, где оставляет оружие, и из сумки достаёт полоску защитного талисмана, который сразу же вешает на створку двери.

Ванная тоже не менее бедная, но Ких старается пользоваться всем по минимуму: лишь чаша с водой, полотенце и зеркало. Стирая кровь и обрабатывая рану, Луи мыслями находился в разделе «отдых», чтобы отвлечься от болезненных ощущений после схватки с вудашом. Белки глаз красные… но было бы странно, если не были бы после почти что удачной попытки утонуть и довольно ощутимого веса на груди. Удивительно, как хвост не раздавил его.

Нанеся мутно-белую мазь на два глубоких следа от когтей на щеке, парень морщится от разъедающей боли и отвратительного смрада. Да, рваные края мышц и кожи почти что на глазах перестают кровоточить, почти что сразу же начинают стягиваться друг к другу, не оставляя места для некроза, но могли же при создании этой мази добавить какую-то лаванду или мяту, чтобы перебить запах жира.

Мысли путаются, смешиваются, и тело слишком быстро наливается тяжестью. Хотелось сесть на кровать, прилечь всего на пару минут, но авес распускает волосы, специально дёргая себя за пряди, чтобы привести в чувство. Мокрые… Он весь мокрый, что раздражает, как и усталость, которой не должно было быть вовсе. После охоты в Академии совсем обленился, раз былые тренировки не дают теперь никакого резерва для дополнительного броска, если бы, конечно, понадобилось.

Луи не засиживается в комнате, лишь для того, чтобы перевести дыхание… Когда он открывает глаза, то в комнате уже царят сумерки, которые коснулись и улицы. Его будят смех и громкая музыка, которые доносятся до него слишком резко. Тело ломит от неспрятанных крыльев и хвоста, что исчезают с неприятным ноющим «послевкусием», в голове стоит неприятный шум, но хоть дышалось лучше и на щеке остались лишь небольшие выпирания, от которых не останется и следа уже завтра. Праздник явно был в самом разгаре, раз шум доносился до него так, будто где-то за спиной стоял бард с лютней, и… Луи был бы рад побыть на веселье со всеми, если бы был рядом Хорн. Или Али… которому нужно будет написать по поводу вудаша и чтобы он не вставал на те же грабли, что и сам Луи.

Разорвав талисман и оставив клочки в мусорном ведре, Ких выходит в коридор и почти что попадает в объятия девушки в почти полностью прозрачном платье, которое держалось на пышной груди. Её лицо выглядело по кукольному хрупко и невинно, из-за чего хотелось укрыть её от всего мира, не дать заполучить никому и сделать только своей. Луи задерживает дыхание и беспристрастно смотрит на авеса перед собой, которая более не кажется ему идеалом его жизни. Духи со златоцветником… Как же все дети цветочного дома убивают себя, каждый день используя столь опасное растение.

Луи отказывается на предложение девушки приятно провести время и идёт в противоположную сторону от неё, позволяя себе вдохнуть, но всё же не так глубоко, как обычно. По всему поместью распространялся сладковатый дурманящий запах, который смешивался с запахом еды, выпивки и благовоний. Веселье начинает кружить голову, особенно когда он спускается в зало, что больше походит на внутренний дворик под открытым небом в центре дома, и замечает обилие авесов, некоторые из которых были уже полностью голыми и не противились, когда их трогали. Не вернётся в Рюдзу. Никогда.

Взгляд быстро пробегается по толпе и, не найдя нужный объект, уходит в сторону. Ких не знал, где ему искать Мару, а бросать её здесь без портала… Может, когда-нибудь в жизни он поплатится за свою привычку помогать тем, кому может помочь, пусть это и трудновыполнимо. Вздох получается неглубоким, он не доверяет открытому небу и воздуху, который врывается с по-ночному прохладным ветром. Луи скрывается в коридоре, довольно спешно бредёт по полутёмной «змее», стараясь не реагировать на живые тени по углам, пока не ловит знакомый голос. Она стояла у стены, в которую вжималась спиной и негромко пыталась убедить нависающего над ней мужчину, что ей уже пора, что она ни на что не намекала, что ни в коем разе не хочет оскорбить прокурадора и что её обучали почти что военному делу. Значит, вот какая жизнь в Восточных Землях… если ты не имеешь никакие регалии, не имеешь довольно высокой ступени в иерархии. В Центральных Землях… Парень останавливает свои мысли, понимая, что совершенно не знает жизни. Он жил в своеобразной изоляции и никогда не интересовался тем, как живут дети обычных рабочих, как сами рабочие живут и что вынуждены терпеть, потому что прокурадоры возомнили себя божками и не боялись, что кара настигнет их.

— Мару, — окликает девушку Луи, когда Бурош уже собрался положить руку на её бедро и поцеловать, но вынужден был отстраниться с недовольным выражением лица. — Император Ких нас ждёт.

— Д-да, — заикаясь, она поспешно подходит к своему напарнику и, повернувшись лицом к мужчине, склоняется в учтивом поклоне. — Мы благодарим вас за гостеприимство, прокурадор, и были рады вам помочь.

Бурош был пьян. Он еле держался на ногах и с каждым новым словом Мару его губы растягивались всё в более отвратительной улыбке, а глаза, столь сильно напоминающие поросячьи, загорались недобрым огнём. Луи не ждёт ответных слов, он наматывает цепочку портала на ладонь и хватает девушку за руку. Знакомый рывок, подступившая тошнота, которая быстро уходит из-за пустого желудка, и Ких непонимающе смотрит на заметавшихся вокруг них авесов в одеяниях цвета амброзии с заколкой на воротнике в виде серебряной кобры с короной на голове. Дом целителей — кто настраивал портал, тот был очень умным, раз поставил последнюю точку именно в этом месте. Ему осматривают рубец, смазывая его настойкой шалфея, чтобы смягчить кожу, дают банальную мяту от тошноты и записывают его состояние на карточку. «Это обязательно для нас, так как мы в следующие разы будем знать, что и чем лечить вас от подобных симптомов после охоты на Теней», — объясняет ему пожилой авес, косясь на его брошь не очень добро. Он молод, Луи это понимал, он с нового поколения и новой «школы», тем более не раз вместе с Юджи-Сирэлем менял устаревшие взгляды на целительство…

Ких покидает целительский дом, когда солнце полностью забирает все свои лучи, и останавливается за спиной Мару, плечи которой были опущены, как и голова. Переживает из-за того, что случилось?.. Как ему хочется вернуться в Академию, где он мог сидеть в каменном мешке и никакие проблемы будней, тем более чужие, его никак не касались.

— Если планируешь утопиться — лучше вскрой вены. Так будет быстрее, — девушка вздрагивает и резко разворачивается к Луи. — И… мой совет тебе: говори прямо «нет» на любые поползновения в твою сторону, которые тебе противны и которых ты не хочешь. Если же тупое животное не слушает, то удар коленом всегда отрезвляет их.

— Но это же прокурадор, а я… я всего лишь выпускница Школы…

— Что не меняет того факта, что ты — личность и у тебя есть нее только своё личное мнение, но и персональные желания, — авес тяжело вздыхает, не понимая, зачем вообще даёт какие-то советы Мару. — Я сам схожу к Императору, можешь отдыхать.

Точка в разговоре, с которой Луи ступает на мостик, который вёл в сторону дома Хорна. Ему нужен покой, ему нужен тонкий запах сандала старшего Киха, чтобы избавиться от липкого ощущения тошнотворного отвращения, пусть с каждым вдохом альвеолы лёгких устилали листья мяты. Моральный покой — вот как парень это называл, понимая, что рядом с Хорном ему и в простом молчании очень легко, уютно и так… нужно.

С каждым проходящим жилым домом до ушей Луи доносились приглушенные голоса взрослых, детский смех и… Больно? Уже не так, как было в восемь, в десять, в семнадцать лет своей первой жизни. В Мире у него появились настоящие родители, пусть они по документам и звались опекунами, появилось много друзей, когда в первой жизни был только один самый близкий человек. Че-ло-век… Так забыто и почти незнакомо. Почти что дико, как тогда, когда его притащили в дом прокурадора в Сент-Леруа, чтобы Мэдриль и Олеорд получили законную бумагу на него, как на своего ребёнка. Луи считал, что здесь нет такого, потому что никакие документы авесы не имели, кроме бумаг на землю. И, как оказалось, на детей, которые были рождены в других семьях, без смены родового имени. Странные обычаи Мира, что иногда сбивали с толку, потому что он принимал их не с молоком матери.

Младший Ких останавливается у двери в дом Хорна, что совершенно не скрывала свет, который бросал дорожку схожую на лунную, и кратко стучит в деревянную панель створки. Пустят? Такой вопрос совершенно неуместен и даже смешит, но стоит только на пороге показаться авесу, как все мысли вылетают из головы.

— Император.

Он решает поиграть в порядочность и склоняется в поклоне, который принят в Восточных Землях. Мог бы и тот, который более правильный для него, мог припасть на колено, но Хорн… Хорн был ближе, чем просто повелитель. Выровнявшись, Луи сталкивается со слишком внимательным и цепким тёмным взглядом мужчины, что стоял в стороне и позволял зайти в дом. Зало такое же, как и у него, лишь больше обставлено и обжито. Конечно же, больше пространства, конечно же, более тепло, конечно же, всё лучше, и стоит только услышать, что дверь с тихим шипением закрывается, как младший Ких разворачивается лицом к Хорну, чтобы, подойдя, уткнуться лбом ему в грудь. С глубоким вдохом мяту вытесняет сандал, позволяя почувствовать себя далеко от Рюдзы. Действительно далеко от той вакханалии, что постепенно зарождалась.

Луи морщится, когда чужие пальцы довольно крепко сжимают подбородок и поднимают его голову вверх, поворачивая так, чтобы свет падал на щеку. В ореховых глазах появляется недовольство, которое быстро меняется на тревогу, однако и это тонет под привычной хмуростью.

— Ты же сам знаешь, что портал вынес нас к целителям, — Луи предугадывает слова мужчины. — Завтра и рубцов не будет, всё хорошо, — на губы ложится слабая улыбка. — Я пришёл с отчётом, так что, можешь отпускать подбородок… шея начинает затекать.

— Оставь оружие, — отпустив парня, Хорн указывает на невысокий комод у входа.

Наверное, надо было зайти сначала к себе, а не заявляться при полном параде, как и сначала сходить в ванную. Как свинья ведёт себя… Сгрузив с себя всё лишнее, Луи подходит к столу, за который почти что падает, а не красиво садится, и наглым образом стягивая с тарелки старшего Киха кусок мяса, отмечает, что в этот раз палочки удобно легли в пальцах.

— Никогда больше не посылай меня в Рюдзу, — прожевав, он пытается выловить кубик сыра, на что Хорн, вздохнув, передвигает тарелку ближе к парню. — Спасибо. Так вот, этот прокурадор — отвратный тип, который устроил у себя почти что настоящую оргию, которому плевать на то, кого класть под себя, который ущемляет права девушки лишь потому, что она девушка и не из богатой семьи, что имеет авторитет.

— Он что-то сделал тебе? — взгляд старшего Киха становится тяжёлым.

— Нет. Бурош, как только увидел мою брошь, то сразу вознёс меня до какого-то уровня королей, — Луи качает головой. — Он к Мару приставал и если бы я не появился, то он бы получил всё, что хотел, — вздохнув, парень прерывается на ужин, который ему щедро пожертвовали. — Это был не ауйцотль. Вудаш… Необычный вудаш. Мало того, что чешую было трудно заметить издалека, так ещё и, при вторжении на его территорию, он не сразу напал. Да и когда напал, то пытался сначала утопить, а не вспороть живот.

— Ты самостоятельно полез к вудашу? — бровь вопросительно выгибается.

— Не нужно мне напоминать свои слова о Мару, — Луи раздражённо морщится и берёт кубок мужчины, делая жадные глотки обычной лимонной воды. — Я лез в озеро с мыслями о том, что это ауйцотль и что дело закончится на разговоре. Вот Бурош намного…

— Поешь, а потом ты расскажешь всё в деталях.

Это так ему сказали заткнуться или же завуалированно пообещали разобраться с Тсопом? Луи склонялся к первому варианту, но хотелось немного верить в то, что рядом крепкое плечо не только для того, чтобы во время близости можно было опереться, но и для того, чтобы в простой жизни можно было положиться на него.


	46. Глава 41. Деяние ночи. Часть 2

Рик-те-Хгар работал странно. Только сейчас Луи понял, что во время охоты на вудаша медальон никак не проявил себя и не защитил, словно знал, что авес сам справится. А если бы захлебнулся? Младший Ких уже выслушал нотации от Хорна о том, что он ещё птенец, что лезть самому на такое существо — опасно, что должен был только после Мару заходить в озеро, потому что он больше целитель, чем полноценный боевик, что… Этих «что» было чересчур много, на которые Луи сначала закатывал глаза, а потом с трудом сдерживал смешки, потому что мужчина выглядел слишком взволнованным, что раньше случалось только в подземной Руде. Как же много времени прошло, оказывается, с их первой встречи, со случая с поднятыми, со… смерти Рики. Жизнь летела, как будто стремилась что-то доказать самой себе, абсолютно забыв о тех, кто жил в ней. Луи хотелось остановить хоть какое-то мгновение, чтобы насладиться моментом, запомнить его как можно лучше, но некоторые воспоминания блекли, некоторые моменты было тяжело вспомнить полностью, из-за чего… из-за чего хотелось позорно сжаться в комок в каком-нибудь углу и разреветься, как малое дитя. Возможно, Хорн был прав, называя его птенцом, пусть тот уже как год был совершеннолетним. Разница культур, разница возрастной категории: семнадцать и двадцать лет — всего лишь три года, но только из-за малого деторождения в Центральных Землях, и она… она не имела никакого значения. Пусть Луи и был уже как год взрослым, но чувствовал себя ребёнком. Вернее, уже лет сорок, если брать и прошлую жизнь, взрослый, что, правда, не меняло того факта, что ему иногда хочется почувствовать себя слабым.

Бытие Воином в стане личного войска императора не столь сложное, как подумывалось после вудаша. Самым тяжёлым было сидеть ровно на одном месте и не умереть со скуки. Разрыв в неделю Луи перекрывал тем, что всё же выполнил то, что хотел, — зарисовал вудаша и расписал свои наблюдения. Хорошо, что умел рисовать, пусть немного схематически и пусть иногда пропорции не очень соответствовали реальности, но Хорн говорит, что он, как тот, который не видел эту Тень в живую, поражён детализацией и реальностью нарисованного на бумаге. Да… к нему действительно порой относились, как к птенцу, правда, не баловали, как детей, что радовало. За неделю затишья он почти что поселился у старшего Киха, когда тот был в своём доме. Жил? Да, можно было это назвать и совместным проживанием, которое, кажется, заметили все слуги. Было бы странно, если бы они не поняли, зачем их император давал указания накрывать стол на двоих, зачем приказывал принести больше благовоний из сандала (после того, как Луи признался о том, что ему нравится, как пахнет Хорн, то везде стало больше сандала, который наталкивал на мысль о том, что совершенно не он был птенцом) и почему они видят его по утрам в доме старшего Киха.

Уюд никак не изменился, не открылся ему с каких-то других ракурсов. В столице жили семьи бывших советников прошлого императора Киха, некоторые прокурадоры, что пытались пообщаться с ним, но отчего-то не подходили. Держались учтиво, держались на расстоянии, как будто у него за спиной были не крылья, а что-то более страшное и опасное. Чужак, поэтому такое отношение? Правда, Мару не отставала от него, когда они пересекались на улице, возомнив, что они друзья после того совета, что дал ей Луи. Нужно было держать язык за зубами… уже и не скажешь, чтобы она отстала от него, не лезла к нему, потому что это не очень красиво будет с его стороны. Девушка пыталась выведать его интересы, пыталась узнать о его жизни, об Академии (с этим он, нехотя, но делится, потому что ему в ответ рассказывают о Школе, где условия были более мягкими и не было даже совмещённой ванной комнаты, и спальни были разделены), но Луи всё равно оставался холоден с ней. Держал расстояние, показывая, что они лишь в одной связке и не более.

Луи помнит все его разговоры с Али и… по поводу Хорна, помнит каждую сплетню о том, что с его характером никто не может уживаться и что он не гнушается поднимать руку на тех, кто думает не так, как он. Теперь же он улыбался на такое, потому что старший Ких был… Нельзя было сказать, что он не был таким, только, разве что, никого не бил. По крайней мере Луи не видел этого. Хорн был скуп на слова, говорил мало и тогда, когда от него этого требовал собеседник, но мужчина довольно тонко подмечал любое изменение в поведении, в характере, в настроении младшего Киха, однако не очень сильно пытался подстроиться. Наоборот, он почти что требовал, чтобы под него подстраивались, из-за чего вполне возможно было устроить скандал, но… Луи не любил их. Не видел смысла ссорится, если можно пойти немного на уступки или поговорить.

С Хорном было просто. Да, он мог так смело заявить после недели такой совместной жизни, что его не напрягало чужое тело рядом по ночам даже в те моменты, когда сон тревожило марево прошлого. Кошмары были… были невыносимыми, как и всегда, из-за чего его сокурсники, те, кто имел чуткий сон, ненавидели, потому что вошкался, потому что что-то говорил, потому что громко ходил в ванную, чтобы умыться. Как Хорна это не выбешивало и как он не выгонял его — это оставалось загадкой, как и то, что он успокаивал его. Возможно, это из-за того, что за десять ночей кошмары потревожили Луи только один раз. Старший Ких действительно был довольно твёрдым и жестоким в характере, если, конечно, это можно так назвать, однако враз забывал о Восточных Землях, о том, что он император, о том, что бурление среди народа с каждым днём становится сильнее, потому что они так и не смогли забыть ни Бардэ, ни пропажи детей, что только усиливалось, стоило коснуться поцелуем едва заметной светлой полосы шрама на внутренней части бедра. Шрам… Луи каждый раз, как видел эту тонкую полосу, улыбался, потому что это были их воспоминания, пусть и странно, что шея полностью зажила.

Пусть он и прожил уже не один год в Мире, но воспринимать себя, как авеса, было трудно. Трудно настолько, что не мог воспринимать удовольствие от прикосновения к рубцам как что-то своё собственное, пусть и почти что кончал от этого, не мог воспринимать удовольствие, когда его почти что заставляли выпускать крылья, чтобы взъерошивать перья и массировать плечи, потому что это было то, что в его мозгу не сопоставлялось. Луи во всём этом радовало только то, что Хорн не акцентировал внимание на его нежелании раскрывать крылья. Да, это очередной обман, чего не хотелось, да, мужчина не заслуживал того, чтобы к нему так относились, но младший Ких не мог переступить границу. Мало выпускает крылья потому, что из-за этого одежда пропитывается кровью и ноющая боль не даёт нормально их носить? Так было удобней и… безопасно для него.

Луи переписывался с Али, у которого не случилось ничего особенного. И слухи. Много слухов, которые непонятно откуда и как доставались Айлером, потому что и Сирэль вряд ли знал о всех тайнах. Настораживало, неприятный осадок оставался, он мог спросить, конечно же мог, но почему-то чувствовал, что не должен лезть в такое. Северные Земли стали давить на короля Кхгара. Королева Райда-Фролис-Ниа давила на совет и пыталась убедить всех, что Эллейд забыл о вечном законе и теперь отдаёт всё народу, когда прокурадоры должны облачаться в последнюю тряпку и выживать в каких-то лачугах. Ощущалось всеобщее негодование, которое было не таким сильным, как в Восточных Землях… Младший Ких делится с Али и своими переживаниями по поводу переживаний Хорна, как бы это ни звучало. Мужчина, пусть и не показывал, но иногда обмолвлялся, что некоторые веси перестают подчиняться и говорят о свержении императора, который делает всё для близлежащих к Уюду поселений, но не для них, что находится под ногой короля Кхгара и делать только то, что он ему скажет... Глупость. Глупость! Почему они столь слепы и не видят, что Хорн разделил деньги казны между весями? Почему не видят, что все, кто лишился дома в Бардэ, получили новые дома, получили компенсацию, работы? Или нужно каждого озолотить настолько, чтобы осталось и их потомкам? В ответ на это от Али приходит, что он постарается разузнать хоть что-то про Восточные Земли… Откуда? Как? Подрывало спросить, но вместо этого Луи пишет, что общаться каждый день нет смысла, ведь ничего особенного так часто не происходит.

Дни шли, дни тянулись, его заставляли носить традиционные одежды, которые младший Ких называл халатами, потому что те такими и были… Все оттенки белого, красный — чувство, словно Хорну нравилось видеть его в таком, нравилось медленно развязывать пояс, дотрагиваться до шеи, вести по ключицам и плечам, чтобы стянуть ткань вниз и оставить поцелуй на коже. Да, старший Ких иногда бывал довольно трепетный с ним. Неделя, чуть больше, оказывается долгой, но стоит только получить новое задание, как она кажется какой-то быстрой.

Их посылают на злаковые поля, где только-только стала цвести пшеница, что было только на руку. Задание не особо сложное, на которое собрали почти всех со Школы, потому что их послали на истребление червей. Хейтлик был по своей природе змеем, что во взрослом возрасте достигал не больше пятидесяти сантиметров. Красно-коричневые Тени с островатым носом, небольшим гребнем на спине относились к «условно опасным», как и другие, кто был так же «красным», — тронешь, и тогда нападут в ответ, чтобы выжить. Самым страшным в этих змеях было то, что они пропускали через своё тело настоящий разряд электричества, который могли концентрировать в своей пасти и выпускать на несколько метров вперёд, что сразу же убивало мелких животных и парализовало на несколько долгих минут авесов. Змея-молния — так называли её все. Чистое электричество — знал Луи и не понимал, почему этим ещё не воспользовались.

Обычно одна самка хейтлика могла принести в одной кладке до десяти детёнышей два раза в год, и если погода была довольно тёплой и влажной, то из них шестеро точно становились женскими особями. По тому объёму, что увидел Луи, когда они только-только вышли с общего места сбора, он понял, что последние года два-три были очень благополучными для этих Теней: куда не ступи — везде извивались различные за размером черви, что так и норовили или уползти, если ещё были совсем младыми, или же разить опасность своими «молниями». Убивать их было проще простого — вонзил меч в любую часть тела. Луи не жалел их… Смысл? Это были паразиты, которые питались злаками, съедая почти что весь урожай. Как тот бурьян, что необходимо вырывать с корневищем, так и хейтликов нужно с их гнездованием вырывать из привычного места жительства.

Ходя между зелёными колосьями и вонзая остриё меча во всех змей, которые проползали рядом, Ких не особо обращал внимание на то, что делает. Ученики Школы Лунь-Нуа почти что не выделялись среди зелени, нося такие же за цветом одеяния. Все с крыльями, все с интересом поглядывали на него и его брошь, но так и не заговорили, что довольно приятно радовало Луи. Не нужно было строить из себя вежливость тогда, когда не хотелось говорить ни с кем. Нет, парень не был замкнут в себе, он мог отвечать и отвечал, если с ним вели беседу, просто… в последнее время было комфортно в молчании с теми, кто не входил в близкий круг.

Отчитываться по возвращению в Уюд Хорну было довольно тяжело, потому что всё сложилось в два сложа — всех убили. А что ещё говорить, если это было единственным, на что их отправили? Новое затишье длилось не больше трёх дней, за которые к «вудашу» добавляется и «хейтлик». В Академии обещали, что после выпуска будет красочная жизнь, Мэдриль говорил, что первые года — эйфория от почтения окружающих, от своеобразной славы, Олеорд утверждал, что это сложная работа и что она даст свои плоды ближе к пожилым годам. Луи, получив это образование, не знал, чего хотел. Что ещё нужно? Стабильная работа, обещанные деньги, первая выплата которых уже была, даже партнёр на ночь… ночи есть. Всё ведь хорошо, но парню казалось, что он не на своём месте… До сих пор чувствовал себя паршиво, потому что это могла быть чужая жизнь, жизнь того настоящего Луифэля.

_— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — спрашивает Хорн, отрывая взгляд от очередного свитка и поднимая его на Луи, что развалился на кровати и не прикрывал свою наготу лёгким одеялом._

_— Нет, — он всё так же бездумно смотрит в потолок, где вертелась тусклая сфера. — Её нужно заменить._

_— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — повторяет мужчина уже более твёрдо._

_— Да, — после недолгого молчания отвечает младший Ких, словно собирался с мыслями, чтобы рассказать что-то важное. — Я… Я… я умираю со скуки, Хорн, — парень растягивает губы в лукавой улыбке и бросает взгляд на авеса. — Может, ты исправишь это досадное упущение?_

Он собирался рассказать, как-то подготовить к тайне, потому что молчать дальше о своей настоящей природе — было неправильно и некрасиво потому что… Чтоб его! Да! Да. Луи с каждым днём всё сильнее и сильнее тонул в своих чувствах к Хорну, который стал ближе, чем просто партнёр для близости. Он… он любил его и не хотел врать. Желал открыться, чтобы стать ближе и чтобы не было никаких недосказанностей, чтобы его ненормальность была оправданной, а не непонятно какой.

Отдых прерывается тем, что у Мару с новым известием о задании поднимается паника. Младший Ких был частично с ней солидарен, потому что утьлуньта — не детские сказочки, а слишком опасная Тень, которая не стоит даже в одном ряду с вудашем. Это была женщина с бледно-серой кожей, что на ощупь должна быть как камень, с длинными седыми волосами, которые свисали жирными «сосульками», с выступающими позвонками и длинным указательным пальцем на правой руке, благодаря которому могла убивать своих жертв и вырывать из их тел печень. Почему именно она, а не то же сердце? Может, из-за того, что в печени хранилось довольно много крови, когда сердце — постоянно работающая мышца, может, есть какая-то другая причина, но Луи волновало не это. Утьлуньта была очень медлительной, пока в её поле зрения не попадала очередная жертва, которую она, в большинстве случаев, всегда убивала. Настораживало и то, что уже довольно давно эту Тень никто не видел собственными глазами, ведь массовые убийства — редкость, ещё большая редкость, когда тела подолгу никто не предавал огню и вовсе не забирал с места убийства. Как будто падальщики, они стремились к мёртвым телам, чтобы найти живых и сожрать их.

Про утьлуньт знали все, ею пугали не только детей, но и взрослых, поэтому совершенно не было удивительным, что Хорн выделил им в помощь не только мазои, но и авесов из войска. И просил, чтобы Луи лишний раз не вылезал, был настороже и вообще лучше держался подальше, потому что он больше целитель… Почти что приказал. Такой взгляд и в кошмарах может присниться.

Это была старая весь, в которой от силы осталось с двадцать жителей. Почти что чёрные дома, что поросли мхом и лишайником, покрученные деревья и погода, которая не блистала солнцем, — ничего из этого не улучшало их положения. Рёкру, главный мазои, решает взять командование на себя и разбивает их на две группы, что занимают необходимые точки для выжидания. Всего лишь дождаться сумерек, когда и без того станет темнее, ведь «утьлуньт бродит лишь ночами в поисках новой пищи». Глупость… Все книги по Теням должны быть переписаны. И переписаны правильно, чтобы избавиться от небылиц и стать наглядным пособием для настоящей борьбы с ними. Жители веси были предупреждены, чтобы этой ночью ни в коем случае не высовывали нос на улицу, даже если слишком приспичит. Вряд ли бы кто-то вышел, но Рёкру считал… Луи он не понравился. Грубый, не слушающий других, ставящий себя выше и считающий, что он повидал многое, чтобы прислушиваться к молодым умам. Пускай, его дело.

Дождаться сумерек было не сложно, ведь Ких решил пересмотреть всё содержание своей сумки. Правда, эти три часа омрачало то, что в группе, в которую его определил Рёкру, остальные довольно громко общались друг с другом, предполагая, кто же из них станет тем счастливчиком, что убьёт утьлуньт. Мару была в другой группе, где, слава Суль, остался и Рёкру, но… плохо. Для Луи и самой девушки это было плохо, потому что они должны работать в связке. Надежда оставалась на то, что его не бросят от страха или не умрут.

Может, утьлуньт — выдумка, потому что слишком давно она не появлялась, но когда прохладный ветер пробирается под перья, из-за чего Луи зябко вздрагивает крыльями, то внутри просыпается неприятное чувство тревоги, с которым вопит интуиция. Они ждут, ждут пока Тень не выйдет на охоту. Вслушиваясь в тишину, Ких пытался уловить что-то, кроме тишины, как громкий вопль резко бьёт по ушам, заставляя вздрогнуть и обернуться лицом в сторону звука. Не там напала, не со стороны леса.

— Мару… — одними губами шепчет Луи и спрыгивает с крыши одного из домов, взмахивая крыльями, чтобы мягко приземлится.

Весь план Рёкру загнать в круг Тень и убить её провалился ещё в тот момент, когда он только его озвучил. Луи бежит со всех ног, заранее вытаскивая меч из ножен, и слышит, как голоса становятся лишь громче, сливаясь во что-то непонятное. Зачем Хорн вообще дал им такого авеса?! Последний поворот, и Ких замирает, смотря на сгорбленную серую фигуру старухи с острым пальцем до земли, что двигалась слишком быстро. Сгорбленное существо проворно лавировало между авесами, пытаясь задеть своим когтем, не переставало метаться от одного к другому, чтобы добить. Утьлуньт выглядела не то чтобы отвратно, нет, есть Тени куда ужасней, но трупный запах, запах разложения и гниения, запёкшееся красная кровь на подбородке и груди — вот, что в сумме вызывает тошноту.

Взгляд находит Мару, которая, увернувшись от когтя, отталкивается от земли и взмахивает крыльями, чтобы запрыгнуть на крышу дома. Маленькая улочка, дома почти что стоят друг на друге, пусть в большей части из них никто не живёт, почти негде развернуться, но Рёкру брал это за плюс, ведь тогда они точно расправятся с Тенью. Луи едва успевает отойти в сторону, чтобы члены его группы могли вольно добраться к утьлуньте и помочь своим собратьям, и подбегает к парню, что прижимался спиной к стене дома. Неестественно изогнутое крыло, тёмное пятно на плече и слишком бледное лицо.

— Где-то ещё ранен, кроме плеча и крыла? — спрашивает парень у мазои, опускаясь возле него на колени и поспешно доставая из сумки свёрток бинта и небольшую бутылочку.

— Нет. Я успел увернуться… только крыло…

— Всё хорошо, на тебя пока не нападут. Утьлуньту сейчас отвлекают.

Луи поддевает края разрезанного камзола и рубахи, чтобы дёрнуть и сильнее разорвать. Царапина не очень глубокая, больше крови, чем раны, но… какая зараза на этом когте? Ких выливает на порез зеленоватую жидкость, что, прикасаясь к крови, начинает превращаться в пену, и сразу же с силой обматывает плечо бинтом, на что парень болезненно шипит. Рик-те-Хгар нагревается, неприятно грея кожу, и Луи оборачивается в тот момент, когда утьлуньт уже мчится на них. Медальон вот-вот раскроет свою искру, чтобы защитить хозяина, как Тень дёргается назад и заваливается на спину. Мару почти что в последнюю секунду успевает набросить верёвку на шею существа, чтобы оттянуть его, не подпустить к ним. Рик-те-Хгар успокаивается, остывает, позволяя вернуться к мазои, и Луи кладёт руки на плечевую кость неестественно выгнутого крыла, прощупывает сочленение лучевой и локтевой, не чувствуя никакого лишнего искривления, дотрагивается до запястья и задевает пряжку, на что парень дёргается и не хватает его за руку.

— Скорей всего, сломана кость, — Ких отнимает руки от чужого крыла. — Вывиха точно нет… У меня нет ничего для закрепления. Если будешь шевелить крылом — сделаешь себе хуже.

Вопль, от которого парень поспешно оборачивается, кладя руку на рукоять меча, но заметно успокаивается, когда понимает, что это был крик отчаяния на последних секундах жизни. Утьлуньт смогли удержать на земле и отрезать ей палец. Чёрная кровь довольно быстро превращалась в лужу рядом со скорченным телом, обрывая все страдания оставшихся жителей. Как-то чересчур быстро, он даже не успел ни нормально испугаться за свою жизнь, ни поучаствовать во всеобщей «битве». И всё было как-то… был каким-то сегодня отстранённым.

К ним подходят двое авесов, которые помогают раненному мазои подняться на ноги, и Луи следом за ними встаёт. И к лучшему, что он не подходил к утьлуньте, потому что оказался бы с вырванной печенью. Парень обходит авесов, которые чуть ли не обступили кругом мёртвую Тень, и замирает, когда перед ним почти что выпрыгивает Мару. Он шёл к ней, чтобы проверить, что не умерла случайно, но раз она столь бодра… Девушка не переставала щебетать о том, какая Тень была быстрой, сильной и что ей лишь чудом удалось оттянуть её от Луи. Лучше бы остался возле… она бы его и там нашла. Ких должен был беспокоиться о своей партнёрше только тогда, когда они находились в связке на охоте, не в обыденной жизни, что благополучно нарушается Мару каждый раз, как только она замечает его.

— Идём. Я должна тебе такое показать, — Юси бесцеремонно хватает его за запястье и тянет за собой в сторону.

— Нам нужно возвращаться, — Луи дёргает руку на себя, не сильно, чтобы ненароком не причинить боль, что заложено в нём было уже не один год, но не добивается ничего.

— Ты обязан это увидеть, — стоит на своём девушка, не обращая или же попросту игнорируя чужое нежелание куда-либо идти.

Мог же дёрнуть, чтобы она отстала от него, но… Мару ведёт его в сторону горы, что была такой же, как и всё вокруг, — серо, поросшее мхом, старое. Загоревшийся шар в руке девушки не особо сильно менял окружающую картину, не давал полноценно рассмотреть в стремительно наступающей темноте хоть что-то, что натолкнуло бы на понимание того, что от него хотят. Его руку отпускают, когда они останавливаются у небольшой щели в скале, куда сразу же начинает протискиваться Мару. Как будто малое дитя, которое не может спокойно сидеть на месте и нужно обязательно что-то делать или куда-то лезть.

С тяжёлым вздохом Луи прижимается спиной к левой части скалы и протискивается следом за девушкой, чувствуя, что им руководит любопытство. «Не может же она хотеть показать ему какой-то красивый цветок или камень… камней и так вокруг хватает, чтобы лезть в эту дыру». Ких никогда не замечал за собой, что страдает клаустрофобией, но чем дальше проходил в ущелье, чем сильнее скала начинала давить на грудь, а ножны меча с не очень приятным скрежетом тёрлись о камень, тем сильнее задумывался о том, что может застрять среди холода и темноты. Последний рывок, с которым парень чуть ли не выпадает на довольно высокую траву, лишь оступается, делает тяжёлый шаг, из-за чего в воздух поднимаются перепуганные светлячки, что тут же принимаются освещать всё пространство вокруг.

Поляна была не очень большой, наверное, пятьдесят довольно больших шагов в диаметре, и шла кругом, где в центре разместился небольшой храм. Заброшенный храм из камня, который почти что не отличался ничем от всего вокруг, лишь мха не было внизу, у самой земли. Но внимание занимает не заброшенный храм, не выбитая в скале за ним лестница, которая вела куда-то вверх и скрывалась за одним из «отростков», а кролики. Кролики с небольшими крыльями на спине, коих было от силы с десяток. Сквадер — Тень, которая является очень безобидной, очень миролюбивой и очень желанной для авесов, потому что она давала самую тёплую шерсть. В былые времена их было довольно много, их отлавливали, чтобы пустить на одежду вельможа или же сделать чучела, из-за чего сейчас могли даже заключить в тюрьму на долгие полгода. Сквадеров стало меньше, их стали защищать, пытаться разводить, чтобы после выпустить в дикую природу, но, увы, они как были ленивыми в плане продления рода, такими и остались.

— Пока было время, я хотела найти логово утьлуньты, потому что… ну, было бы легче загнать её в тупик и убить, чем ждать. Так вот, — довольно поспешно произносит Мару, — мне кажется, что местные жители их убивают.

— С чего такое смелое предположение? — Луи делает шаг в сторону сквадера, который, заметив приближение, поспешно отпрыгивает подальше, к своим собратьям.

— Над дверью одного из дома я видела прибитые крылья и…

— И это слишком громко сказано, Мару, — твёрдо произносит парень, замечая в своём голосе нотки строгости от Хорна. — Я передам эту информацию Императору Киху для дальнейшего разбирательства.

Юси продолжает что-то говорить, пытается доказать, что они сами могут сейчас поспрашивать, зайти в дома, чтобы найти доказательства… У них нет столько прав, чтобы вольно заходить в чужую собственность. Луи слушает краем уха, уделяя больше внимания сквадерам, что решили, прыгнув, перелететь ближе к храму. Светлячков было довольно много, они сбились в кучу, которая медленно перемещалась из стороны в сторону, но они создавали больше теней, чем нормально освещали и… Ких хмурится, замечая непонятное движение с противоположной стороны от сквадеров, искажение темноты, что больше характерно для живого объекта. Рука рефлекторно сжимает рукоять меча, Луи делает небольшой шажок в сторону тени, как неожиданно раздаётся неприятный скрежет сороки, что тут же взлетает вверх и пугает не только парня, но и Мару. Просто потревоженная птица, которая, видимо, не успела добраться до ночи к гнезду и выбрала это место, как самое безопасное.

— Пора, — Луи привычно наматывает на одной руке цепочку портала и вторую протягивает Мару, более не желая находиться ночью в этом месте.


	47. Глава 42. Деяние ночи. Часть 3

Мужчина неспешно шёл в каменном коридоре, который освещался настоящим огнём — факелы размещались довольно далеко друг от друга, из-за чего между ними оказывалась чёрная «пропасть», позволяя полностью скрыться в себе любому гостю. Но не ему. От золотой маски, что скрывала лицо полностью, оставляя только прорези для глаз и рта, и от трёх алых камней на висках отбивались искры, вкладывая в образ авеса большую таинственность. Его тело было полностью затянуто в чёрное одеяние, подол камзола был настолько длинным, что тянулся шлейфом и скрывал чёрный, переливающийся изумрудом и синевой, хвост. Высокий воротник, твёрдый, охватывал шею и почти что врезался в бледную кожу под челюстью и остро контрастировал с золотой серёжкой на левом ухе, которая почти что дотягивалась такими же рубинами до ключицы. Единственным белым пятном были небольшие участки светлых перьев у основания чёрных крыльев, что были сложены за спиной настолько сильно, что прикоснись к ним — не отличишь от камня.

В руке авеса был мешок, который даже на вид выглядел слишком тяжёлым, но он нёс его так, словно внутри находился пух. Он не был рад, что его хотели видеть, что отвлекли от нового эксперимента, который станет одним из лучших его творений, поэтому и позволил себе вольность. Проходя мимо стража на входе в этот коридор, мужчина не почувствовал никакие эмоции от него. Не испугался. Не было отвращения. Заинтересованности. Любопытства. Отторжения. Попытки убить. Их здесь дрессировали и не делали пустышками, которые не имеют право ни на что. Превосходные творения, пусть и были авесами. Отчасти он ими восхищался, только не понимал, зачем делать разделение и такими воспитывать лишь мужчин.

Лишь одна дверь в коридоре была не закрыта полностью, но это было бы лишним, потому что не в этом дворце, не на этих Землях можно вольно пойти и сделать что-то без разрешения. Авес толкает дверь и замирает на пороге каменной комнаты, камеры, в углу которой был брошен тюфяк, который повидал в своей «жизни» многое. В центре за руки цепями к потолку был подвешен парень, ещё совсем юнец, с обрезанными под корень золотыми волосами. Его глаза закрывала чёрная кожаная повязка, во рту было подобие палки, что тоже обтягивала кожа, из-за чего уголки губ были почти что белыми, возбуждённый член, перетянутый у основания настолько, что весь ствол налился тёмно-красным цветом, пачкал живот прозрачными разводами. Он стоял на носочках, болтаясь из стороны в сторону, и вскрикивал каждый раз, когда многохвостная плеть с силой опускалась ему на спину, живот, грудь и пах, оставляя за собой всё больше красных полос.

Высокая женщина в тёмно-сером халате, что был запахнут лишь только для «приличия», оборачивается к двери и опускает руку с плетью вниз. Впалые щёки с острыми ключицами, янтарь в глазах, как и у всех белых сов, волосы, подобные снегу с чёрными вставками «угля»-перьев, заплетены в мелкие косички, на конце которых были видны бусины, и собраны в высокий хвост, слишком алые губы, помада на которых немного размазалась в левом уголке, и тёмные тени на веках. Не нравится… Вообще, ему нравились редкие экземпляры авесов, которых можно было пустить на эксперименты.

— Ты долго, — голос женщины сухой.

Авес ничего не отвечает и бросает ей в ноги мешок, который грузно «оседает» на полу с чавкающим звуком. Не хочет говорить, не хочет тратить время на глупых авесов, которые совсем не имеют для него никакой ценности, даже королева, что привыкла к другому обращению к себе от мужчин. Женщина носком своей мягкой туфли толкает мешок, край которого распахивается и позволяет увидеть голову с широко распахнутыми глазами, что уже были затянуты белой пеленой смерти.

— Вижу, ты тоже любишь играть, — алые губы растягиваются в улыбке, и женщина, обойдя висящего на цепях авеса, прижимается к его спине грудью, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по его члену и вырвать новый скулёж. — Я могу подарить его тебе, всё равно он скучный. Почти не кричит. Но тебе взамен нужно снять с себя маску, иначе многое потеряешь и…

— Зачем ты хотела видеть меня? — глухо спрашивает мужчина, перебивая и замечая явное недовольство и злость в янтарных глазах.

— Ты долго молчишь и ничего не делаешь, — женщина отходит от авеса и снова замахивается плетью, хвосты которой разрывают кожу на бедре, из-за чего даже сквозь кляп раздаётся крик. — Наш договор однозначный: я тебе отходы для твоих игрищ, ты — насылаешь своих Теней на Восточные Земли.

— Бардэ теперь на сотню лет не будет местом для живых, — сухо произносит мужчина и, сложив руки за спиной, неспешно заходит в глубь камеры, держась подальше от авесов, что не интересовали его. — Возможно, более никогда никто не захочет там селиться.

— Мне этого мало! — в голосе женщины появляются рычащие нотки, с которыми она в мгновение ока оказывается перед мужчиной в золотой маске.

— У тебя есть армия, королева, мне нет дела до вашего деления земли.

— Не смей так говорить со мной, — голос приобретает угрожающие нотки. — Ты лишь мужчина, который ничего не может дать Миру.

— Значит, ты сама можешь заполучить Восточные Земли, — мужчина разворачивается лицом в сторону стены, где стали появляться живые тени, что тянулись к нему щупальцами.

— Направишь поднятых на город поблизости Уюда, и я отправлю тебе пятьдесят мужчин.

Он ничего не отвечает, потому что это была обычная работа. Да, вновь сляжет на несколько дней из-за того, что Хаос как даёт, так и отбирает, но ему нужен материал для экспериментов, у него почти что прорыв в том, чем он занимался уже больше пяти лет. Щупальца полностью распахиваются, и мужчина заходит в теневую дверь, исчезая из холодного замка.

****

***

_Кладбище. Он не знал, когда всё вот так перевернулось с ног на голову, потому что… Это стало отправной точкой тому, что произошло то, что никак не укладывалось в голове. Судьба? Удача? Видимо, у них полное дерьмо, раз они решили отыграться вот так._

Мелкие задания. Разнообразные Тени, что почти что молниеносно пробегали в его жизни. Как и дни. Уже было начало третьего месяца лета — самого жаркого из всех, — ещё один впереди, но… Луи ловит себя на том, что как-то стал пускать корни в Восточных Землях. Уюд больше не казался каким-то ужасным местом, по ночам тяжело не было, дышалось так же легко, как будто никогда и не перебирался из Центральных Земель. Да, он скучал по опекунам, скучал по Али, за которого очень сильно переживал, потому что… Это же Айлер! Проблемы всегда ходили возле него, и лишь чудом он избегал их, когда прознавал всякие слухи. По правде сказать, Ких удивлялся тому, как родители Чик’чи до сих пор не поняли, что раньше Али прознавал о всех тайнах от них, как Сирэль позволяет что-то говорить по поводу Совета, однако Доке как-то умудрялся оставаться белым и пушистым. Приспособленец. Но полезно. Тем более, это никому не вредило.

Он привычно спал на Хорне, уткнувшись носом ему куда-то в ямочку под ухо, когда сон тревожит то, что его перекладывают на кровать. Луи недовольно мычит, водя рукой рядом с собой по оставшемуся теплу от старшего Киха, и с трудом заставляет себя раскрыть глаза. Пусто… прозрачный балдахин белых оттенков мерно колыхался, задетый авесом, и совершенно не скрывает фигуру. Хорн ведёт плечами, из-за чего его крылья неспешно сходятся и полностью уходят под кожу и мышцы, сливаются с костями, становясь своеобразной невидимой бронёй. Парню неловко и даже немного не по себе, ведь так и не дождался вчера, чтобы крылья убрали, а прямо так и заснул… Своим необдуманным поступком сделал больно.

Глухой стук вновь повторяется частой дробью и это более не кажется порождением сна. Хорн поспешно надевает халат и спускается вниз по лестнице, оставляя Луи наедине и в тёплой постели. Уже привык… привык вот так просыпаться, когда не один под одеялом и окружён не только своим теплом. Вот только не хватало в довольно взрослые года становиться влюблённым глупым мальчишкой, однако губы трогает улыбка, с которой младший Ких зарывается лицом в подушку.

Голоса снизу доносятся глухо и можно было бы прислушаться, но… Зачем? У него хорошее настроение, прекраснейшие ощущения, и нет смысла портить что-то, что не касается его. Нужно будет — Хорн расскажет. Луи трётся носом о подушку мужчины, чтобы лучше запомнить его запах, как довольно поспешные шаги по лестнице отвлекают его от такой нехитрой забавы.

— Вставай, — довольно громко произносит старший Ких, распахивая дверь шкафа, что бьётся о собственную стенку.

— Что случилось? — Луи, всё ещё сонный, садится и морщится, когда прохладные волосы скользят по плечам, разгорячённым после сна.

— Поднятые в Проша́.

Поднятые… Парень ничего не говорит, лишь так же быстро поднимается с кровати, чтобы не заставлять Хорна повторять по два раза. В последнюю неделю он окончательно перенёс все свои вещи в дом императора, когда ему твёрдо сказали, что так нужно сделать. Ну, как твёрдо… его просто поставили перед фактом, когда, вернувшись с очередной «охоты» весь в грязи, слизи и чёрной крови, в выделенном ему доме не нашёл ничего, что было его. Такое решение старшего Киха было странным, потому что они ничего не должны были друг другу, они просто спали вместе, разговаривали, ели, играли в по-шай*… и то, что чувствовал Луи, — не означало, что Хорн тоже испытывал такое же или что парню он должен был за это. Слуги же на такое отзывались не очень хорошо. Да, он довольно часто пересекался с ними, да, слухи уже довольно сильно поползли. Кто-то был нейтрален и говорил, что «это дело Императора, с кем коротать ночи», кто-то же был настроен агрессивно и утверждал, что «мальчишка с Императором только ради денег и славы, чтобы ничего не делать, только задницу подставлять». Тех, кто как-то более-менее позитивно отнёсся — таких он не встретил. Ну, кроме Али, который радовался, как будто за себя. Да даже Олеорд и Мэдриль настороженно относились к тому, что он стал вести более близкие отношения с Хорном.

Мысли должны были крутиться не рядом с отношением других к нему, а рядом со старшим Кихом, рядом с тем, что кто-то снова поднял мёртвых с помощью силы Хаоса. Кто вовсе мог… Мог. Луи прекрасно осознавал, что тому, кто уничтожил жизнь в Бардэ, кто призвал ранее невидимых Теней, которые более не появлялись, и никто не смог их нормально описать, освоить «тёмную материю» не составило бы труда, но… откуда? И как? Помогал кто-то? Но главным всё равно остаётся то, что — какой смысл Эмиру Теней сначала уничтожать Бардэ, делать перерыв в почти что семь лет, а теперь снова показывать себя? Если бы хотел подчинить все Восточные Земли, то не ждал бы столько времени.

Проверяя свою сумку «первой помощи», как называл это Луи, авес поднимает взгляд на Хорна и хмурится. Без доспехов, даже таких примитивных из кожи, как у мазои. Он же, чтоб его, император, который должен беспокоиться о своей безопасности и жизни.

— Ты пойдёшь вот так? — выровнявшись, Луи закрепляет сумку на поясе и старается, чтобы голос звучал как можно более непринуждённо.

— Не голым же, — раздражённо, что понимается прекрасно, отвечает Хорн.

— Конечно. Ведь ткань так хорошо защищает от укусов поднятых.

— Считаешь, я не умею владеть мечом? — мужчина разворачивается лицом к младшему Киху и его взгляд становится более жестоким. — Сам идёшь в одних тряпках, а мне говоришь, что я какой-то цветок тепличный, что не умеет держать оружие в руках.

— Я — Воин и…

— Которого не учили борьбе с поднятыми.

Не учили, но он уже один раз встречался с ними. И прекрасно помнит, насколько эти… твари сильные. Помнит, каким Скирос был злым, что он полез к живому мертвецу, помнит, как сказал: как можно быстрее собрать тела и сжечь, чтобы они снова не встали. Когда же Хорн опирается на то, что он сильный воин и что справится с поднятыми — ничем хорошим не закончится.

— Мон-Скирос знает?

— Он уже на месте, — более раздражённо и гневно. — Как и Адер.

— Что? — Луи замирает с револьвером в руках. — Что в Проша делает советник Короля Кхгара?

— Мне тоже интересно это знать, — на лицо мужчины находит тень, которая не обещает ничего хорошего для авеса.

Какое отношение к Восточным Землям имеет тот, кто почти что является правой рукой повелителя Центральных Земель? Что за… Луи бросает взгляд на Хорна и ловит себя на том, что не хочет сейчас лезть ему под руку или что-то говорить — вспылит же в ответ, не специально, а потом будет несколько дней ходить темнее тучи, пока младший Ких не убедит его, что ничего страшного не произошло. Поднятые — опасное дело, они разносят заразу, кусая тех, кто слабее, кто не может дать отпор. Разлагающееся тело кусает, царапает, рвёт того, кто жив, из-за чего гниль слишком быстро распространялся с кровотоком. Авес за считанные минуты сам становился «гнилью», умирая под силой Хаоса, что царит в том месте, где были подняты трупы, пока те не окажутся полностью сожжены.

Проша был городом, что размещался близко к Уюду, что был почти что таким же большим, через который проходили торговые пути и в котором размещался один из самых больших рынков в трёх Землях. И что самое ужасное — рядом располагалось старое кладбище, наверно ещё со времён начала Второй Эпохи, которое непонятно как отреагировало на Силу Хаоса. Может то, что стало трухой, червями и землёй обрело более физическое тело вновь и пробудилось. Никто не знал, какие границы у Хаоса, никто не знал, сколько можно познать, никто не знал, какие будут последствия для всех, если кто-то, кто освоил хоть каплю, не сможет держать под контролем тёмную силу.

Луи выпускает крылья следом за Хорном, чтобы ещё по такому поводу ему ничего не прилетело, и спускается следом за ним. Волнение было за старшего Киха из-за того, что, будучи злым и раздражённым, он мог сделать необдуманный шаг, который ещё приведёт к, не дай Суль, смерти. Да, взрослый мужчина, да, есть голова на плечах, да, знает, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях, раз пережил Бардэ, но это не отменяло того факта, что Луи не мог перестать переживать. Оторваться от «земли» на мосту у дома оказывается тяжёлым действием, с которым парень справляется не с первого раза. Почти что не пользуется крыльями так, больно не столько плечам, сколько всему позвоночнику, из-за чего казалось, что кожа вместе с мышцами разрывается с каждым взмахом, с каждым новым метром в воздухе. И смотря на Хорна, который был более уверенный не на ногах, младший Ких даже сожалел о том, что родился не в Мире и что его совершенно случайно занесло сюда.

В тронном зале дворца уже шло собрание войска, которое, оказывается, в Уюде было достаточно большим. Луи никогда особо не задумывался над тем, что в столице настолько много защиты, потому что… их не было почти видно. Только где-не-где мелькали золотые всполохи доспех, когда нагрудники отражали лучи солнца. Сложенные за спиной крылья напрягаются сильнее, из-за чего появляется ноющая боль в плечевых суставах, но Луи не обращает на это внимание. Всё намного серьёзней, чем предполагалось, что не нравится, и он бросает взгляд на Хорна, вопросительный и отчасти требовательный, но получает ровно ничего.

Хорну передают уже привычный портал в виде гэсэрки на цепочку и он хватает парня за запястье, с силой, почти что до боли, сжимая. Рывок подкидывает неприятные ощущения к волнению, из-за чего в горле образовывается неприятный ком. Рывок и в уши врывается чей-то пронзительный крик, от которого холодеет кровь. Хорн бросает краткое «рядом», которое тонет в обрушившихся на них хлопках, как от взрывов, перекрикиваниях авесов и едва слышных приказов главнокомандующих других войск Восточных Земель.

Где-то в небо поднимались столбы дыма, главная площадь, на которой они появились, усыпана крупной и поменьше каменной и деревянной крошкой — выбоины дороги и части домов, как будто… Раздаётся новый хлопок, и Луи понимает, что это взрывы. Кто-то смог додуматься, что порох можно использовать и в этом направлении? Кто-то смог обойти контроль такого опасного вещества и заполучить себе? Театр абсурда, но… кажется, Восточные Земли стали разваливаться в руках императора Киха. На площади появляется войско, которым Хорн отдаёт приказы, что и как делать.

Рычание, которое больше походит на хрип, и Луи не успевает ничего сделать, как Хорн отталкивает его и взмахивает мечом. Идеальное оружие, выполненное по старым техникам, никогда не промахивалось и всегда выполняло волю своего хозяина. Оно бьёт в цель и сейчас, из-за чего к ногам шокированного парня падает голова. Голова авеса. Девушки. Совсем юной. С чёрными жилами на щеках, с полностью чёрными глазами… Поднятая. Значит… Суль, сколько же стало заражённых или же их насильно умертвили, чтобы сразу же поднять?

— Луифэль! — плечо с силой сжимают и его встряхивают, привлекая внимание к себе. — Это больше не авесы. Возьми себя в руки, иначе вернёшься обратно в Уюд.

— Я… Да. Всё нормально.

Часто заморгав и пару раз глубоко вдохнув, отмечая давно позабытый запах горелой плоти с перьями, Луи кивает головой, чтобы показать, что он готов. Это действительно больше не авесы, и они были уже мертвы раньше. Нужно держаться ближе к Хорну и помогать тем, кому может.

Проша пылал огнями, которые разрастались слишком быстро, он разрушался, и хлопки, которые прекратились почти сразу же после того, как они появились в городе, меняются на грохоты из-за разрушающихся домов. Мёртвых тел почти что не было на земле, ведь все они «бродили» по городу, чтобы отыскать себе жертву, отыскать возможного нового «брата» или «сестру», бездыханные тела лежали лишь в том случае, когда их вновь умерщвляли, но их почти мгновенно собирали в кучу и поджигали, избавляясь окончательно. Луи следовал за Хорном вместе с пятью сипаями**, которые прикрывали их, и старался осматриваться по сторонам, старался найти ещё живых и не обращать внимания на то, что старший Ких, как и другие авесы, убивал подобных им самим. Как-то… сильнее тошнить начинает.

Чем глубже пробирались в город, тем громче становились звуки. Между домами мелькают красные крылья и огненно-рыжие волосы, которые внушают надежду и тянут к себе. Луи почти что срывается с места и бежит в ту сторону, где видел эти «всполохи», слыша за спиной недовольные оклики и звон металла, который сталкивался с мёртвой плотью. Поворот, и перед ним выскакивает поднятый, от лица которого осталось что-то смазанное и непонятное: левая часть полностью съехала вниз, глазное яблоко словно вытекло, как будто тело уже лежало вблизи огня, волос почти что не было — остались какие-то комки, что перебивались плешью. Поднятый раскрывает рот, с которого по подбородку стекает чёрная пенящаяся кровь вместе с хрипом, и тянет свои руки к Луи, почти что впивается сломанными и и-за этого острыми концами ногтей в горло, почти что разрывает, как его живот пробивает широкое остриё, которое было уже покрыто не одним слоем крови. Хрип переходит во что-то булькающее, с чем крови на подбородке и груди становится больше, и стоит лишиться опоры в виде меча, как он грузно падает на брусчатку.

— Мне сейчас становится очень неловко, что я был учителем такого оболтуса, как ты, — Мон-Скирос улыбается Луи, который расслабленно выдыхает.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, младший Ких пожимает протянутую руку авеса, сжимая пальцами его предплечье, и качает головой. Интуиция не ошиблась, только Рик-те-Хгар отчего-то даже не нагрелся. Наоборот, успокоился и стал более прохладным, как будто не было никакой опасности вокруг.

— Я не ожидал, что на меня так выпрыгнут, — Луи отпускает руку своего бывшего учителя. — Тем более, в слабое мне оправдание, я всё же больше целитель.

— Радуйся, что это слышу я, а не Юджи-Вогх. Император Ких, — Скирос кивает головой Хорну, который останавливается за плечом Луи. — Предугадывая ваш вопрос — Хин-Адер действительно здесь и не по указу Короля Кхгара. Он… сам вызвался, потому что в Руде так же присутствовал.

— Он не получил разрешение на вход на мои Земли, — в голосе мужчины появляются рычащие нотки.

— И Король Кхгар уже знает об этом. Сейчас важно то, что… если вам передали мои слова, то они действительны — почти что половина всех жителей и гостей Проши стали поднятыми, перед этим их убил неизвестный газ, который подействовал не на всех.

— И порох, — вставляет своё слово Луи.

— И порох, — подтверждает Скирос, поджимая губы. — Было ровно тринадцать взрывов, но они больше спланированы на отвлечение внимания.

— А кладбище? — младший Ких резко поворачивает голову вправо, где сипайи расправились с двумя поднятыми.

— Там нечего пробуждать. Не уверен, что с начала Второй Эпохи сохранились и гробы.

Как хорошо, что потом «мода» пошла на сжигание — подобие к Икару, чтобы стать ещё ближе к богам. Луи даже… радуется, да, радуется, что традиции в этом плане изменились, потому что это потенциально уменьшило возможности оживления мёртвых. Луи краем уха слушает своеобразный отчёт Скироса о том, где уже зачищают, а где ещё мало рук, и тянется следом за Хорном, что идёт в сторону «пустоты».

От мужчины исходили волны недовольства, агрессии, разочарования и боли — это малое, что чувствовал младший Ких. Иногда во взгляде Хорна проскальзывала жалость, стоило парню поднимать свой меч и убивать, но хорошо, что только он это видел. На грани, там, где нужно знать, что заметит только тот, кто тесно общается, кому он стал понемногу открываться… Одно дело убивать Тень, что по собственной воле готово терзать авесов, а второе — поднятые не по своему желанию и просьбе.

Не думать было тяжело, не думать было невозможно, но это теряется где-то глубоко в подсознании, когда они выходят в нужный участок городка. Живые мертвецы почти что жадно набрасывались на каждого, кто не был таким же, как они сами. Рука начинает ныть, запястье, крылья покрываются чёрными брызгами, что не замечается, дыхание не сбивается, становится более глубоким и быстрым — сказываются многочисленные тренировки и занятия в Академии. В какой-то момент Луи понимает, что его со старшим Кихом разделила толпа и дома, что он не имеет понятия, когда именно это случилось и в какую сторону ему идти… Паники не было. Не было и страха. Только чувство эйфории и ощущение, что он — воплощение Бадб, и всё это подталкивает к новым выпадам, к новым взмахам. Меч рубит шеи не до конца, открывая вид на неровные края мышц, кожи, на кровь, что пульсирующими толчками выливается наружу, разрезает грудь и вспарывает живот, выпуская кишки тёмной, неопрятной и отвратной кучей, на которые он наступает и подскальзывается с неприятным чавкающим звуком.

А потом к нему присоединяется помощь, но не такая, на которую надеялся. Луи в очередной раз сворачивается в какой-то проулок, где какого-то авеса теснило трое поднятых, которых не отпугивало то, что меч болтался из стороны в сторону. Неумелые, панические взмахи, и младший Ких не додумывается ни до чего более умного, как тратит две пули на тех мертвецов, что были поодаль от авеса, и, с силой оттолкнув мужчину, вонзает остриё меча в живот третьего.

— Если не умеешь пользоваться мечом, какого лезть сюда? — Луи резко разворачивается к мужчине, который тяжело поднимался на ноги, опираясь рукой на стену дома.

— Ты не имеешь права так общаться со мной, — возмущённо произносит авес, откидывая волосы с лица. — Да ты вообще знаешь, кто я такой?

— Уж поверьте, знаю я вас, Хин-Адер, — в таком же тоне произносит Луи, понимая, что сделал одну из самых больших ошибок в своей жизни. — Мои слова прежние: не умеете — не лезьте, иначе вы будете на месте этих мертвецов. Лучше позовите тех, кого взяли с собой сюда, и сожгите тех, кто уже лежит, иначе через двадцать минут они снова будут ходить.

Он не имел права так говорить с советником короля Кхгара, потому что ещё официально не перешёл полноценно в Восточные Земли, но адреналин застилает глаза, не даёт рационально думать. Луи снова срывается с места, чтобы эйфория не сошла на нет, и оставляет за спиной всё такого же потерянного Адера. Пусть Хорн с ним разбирается, а он выполняет свою работу.

Дома становились более старыми и ветхими, в этой части Проши не было ни взрывов и… с каждым новым пройденным метром становилось всё меньше поднятых. «Что-то не так», — где-то скребёт его на краю сознания, и парень замирает. Прислушаться. Довериться голосу. Перевести дыхание. И Рик-те-Хгар, который вспыхивает теплом, пульсирующим теплом, которое разрастается на скрежет деревянной крыши прямо над ним. Луи резко поднимает голову, но видит затянутое дымом небо, видит балки, видит… чёрное щупальце, что, извившись, тянется куда-то вперёд, позволяя проследить за собой взглядом. Нет… Этого не может быть… Такое… Это же… На него сверху смотрели белые глаза на чёрной морде, что была подобна льву, и они сужаются, узнавая его. Узнавая так же, как и сам Луи узнаёт этого Пожирателя Душ.

Тень рычит, щупальца хвоста бьют по крыше, снова создавая скрежет, и срывается с места, но не нападает, а… убегая. Убегая так, как будто боится. Луи кричит, призывает к битве и бежит следом, отталкиваясь от дороги, чтобы взлететь на крыши. Внутри всё разгорается, его наполняет боль, давно пережитая, как думал, боль утраты той, которая была для него почти что сестрой. Это та тварь, которая напала на него в Руде. Это та тварь, которая убила Рики! Не упустит. Не даст уйти, потому что должен отомстить за смерть.

Глаза застилает красная пелена, руки нервно дрожат и в лёгкие с трудом пробивается воздух. Луи не понимает, где он, не понимает, есть ли опасность где-то рядом, только видит впереди Пожирателя Душ, который пытался оторваться от него. Младший Ких отталкивается от края крыши, взмахивает крыльями пару раз и заносит меч, который входит в землю рядом с каменным надгробием.

— Тварь трусливая! Поджал хвост и бежишь! Что, узнал меня?! Вспомни Рики! Вспомни ту девушку, которая умерла из-за тебя!

Голос почти что срывается, и Луи направляет револьвер на Тень. Дрожащие руки не дают прицелиться, что играет плохую шутку с ним, и щупальце хвоста бьёт его под колени, из-за чего авес падает на землю. Медальон разгорается сильнее, отбирая больше сил, чтобы в любой момент раскрыться щитом над хозяином, рычание Пожирателя Душ становится ближе, Луи видит, как Тень подходит к нему, но замирает и поднимает голову. Словно что-то услышал… Низкий раскатистый звук, с которым тварь разворачивается и в два прыжка оказывается рядом с лесом, в котором скрывается. Уходит. Он уходит вот так… Младший Ких подрывается на ноги, но его перехватывают поперек живота, прижимают к крепкой груди и не дают сделать ни шагу.

— Успокойся. Луифэль, возьми себя в руки! — его рывком поворачивают лицом к себе. — Ты не выстоишь против него.

— Ты не понимаешь! Никто не поймёт! Это…

— Ты хочешь умереть в первую же секунду боя, так и не отомстив за Рики? — слова Хорна бьют сильнее, из-за чего становится больно дышать. — У нас здесь поднятые, Луи, ты нужен мне здесь и сейчас. Ты ещё не раз встретишься с Пожирателем, но в другие разы будешь уже готов.

****

***

Настойчивый мальчишка. Странный мальчишка. У которого была какая-то сила… подобная ему. Если бы лицо мужчины не скрывала золотая маска, то можно было бы увидеть довольную, предвкушающую улыбку. О да, в этом мальчишке была сила света и оттенки того, чем владел он сам. Забавно.

Авес отходит от дерева, углубляясь в лес, и слышит, как за спиной раздаются поспешные шаги, от которых ломаются сухие ветки. Пожиратель Душ идёт рядом, ждёт непонятно чего, но всё же срывается на раскатистое урчание, бодая головой своего хозяина в плечо.

— Это тот мальчишка, что смел причинить тебе боль? — он замирает и поворачивает голову в сторону Тени, которая вновь урчит, более согласно. — Не волнуйся, мы отомстим за твою боль, и ты испробуешь его кровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *По-шай – аналог шахмат, что соединены с го (да, это небольшая отсылка на «Аватара»).  
> **Сипай – солдат.


	48. Глава 43. Деяние ночи. Часть 4

_Это первый звоночек, что будут ещё поднятые.  
  
__Вы не контролируете ситуацию в Восточных Землях, как вы можете при этом оставаться Императором?  
  
__Эмир Теней творит беззаконницу, а вы продолжаете закрывать глаза и развлекаться с мальчишкой!  
  
__Королева Фролис-Ниа-Райда поддерживает наши веси. Где это такое видано?!  
  
__Может, вам мало Бардэ, но все мы живём в Восточных Землях. Здесь наши семьи, здесь наш народ.  
  
__Ведёте себя, как Король Кхгар, словно вам нет дела ни до чего.  
  
__Вам настолько всё равно на ваш же народ? Что бы сказал ваш отец, если бы остался жив? А ведь он прикрыл вас собой, из-за чего и умер.  
  
__Вы только то и делаете, что возитесь с мальчишкой.  
  
__Это ведь правда, что он приходится сыном покойной Ких-Мэлифель? В таком случае, он оскверняет вас своей грязной кровью. Что будет, если все узнают о его происхождении? Это бросит тень на ваш род.  
  
__Вы слишком много проводите время с ним, а со своим народом — нет.  
  
__Этот Луи какой-то странный и опасный. Представьте себе, он разговаривал с вудашом и не хотел его убивать.  
  
  
_Бурош-Тсоп… Конечно же это был Бурош-Тсоп, который хотел так отомстить за то, что перед ним не раздвинули ноги и помешали всунуть член в Мару. Замечательно. Всё замечательно, настолько замечательно, что хотелось выйти и четвертовать Тсопа, а заодно и других прокурадоров, которые собрались в тронном зале дворца и высказывались Хорну. Без причины. Как будто не видели, что он всё делает для Восточных Земель. Да, поддерживали одно — рушилось другое, а брались за это «другое» — просыпался Эмир Теней, который уничтожал уже всё. И если прокурадоры не понимали, что здесь и сам Икар, если бы он был реальностью, ничего не смог бы сделать, то им всем место в огне.  
  
Прокурадоры прибыли в Уюд на следующий день после случая с Прошей и стали требовать от старшего Киха выполнения своего долга Императора, не говоря о том, что и как делать, не предлагая каких-то вариантов «спасения», а просто… обсирая. Да, именно так, потому что они делали всё, кроме конструктивного разговора взрослых авесов.  
  
Луи не должен был присутствовать в тронном зале вовсе, но из-за любопытства пошёл следом за Хорном, незаметно, скрытно, а после и вовсе скрываясь за одной из колон у самого входа. Хорошо, что зал большой, хорошо, что каждый голос разносился эхом, которое можно было услышать в любой точке помещения. Для парня осталось секретом, как старший Ких остался спокойным и не выгнал их всех… потом, конечно, почти что сорвался на нём, когда Луи всё же рассказал о том, что слышал разговор от начала до конца. Мужчина не повышал голос, не ударил… Суль упаси, чтобы он поднял на него руку. Младшему Киху казалось, что Хорн видит в нём какого-то цветка, с которым нужно вести себя очень бережно. Но тогда, после подслушанного разговора и попытки намекнуть о том, что им, возможно, нужно некоторое время побыть немного на расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы народ Хорна успокоился, старший Ких заткнул его своими губами и членом, отчего на следующий день Луи ходил с большим трудом. Содержательный разговор…  
  
Как оказалось, Хин-Адер стал главой какой-то организации, что занималась вопросами поднятых. Отмывание денег? Дополнительная власть? Луи знал лишь то, что король Кхгар не был доволен положением таких дел и стал подыскивать замену для своего советника, как и знал то, что Адер делал это с расчётом на что-то недоброе. Влияние Северных Земель в Восточных стало слишком весомым, раз прокурадоры стали заикаться про Фролис-Ниа, и что Райда сама пыталась, уже не раз, переговорить с Хорном, который отказывался. Не очень тактично, что Луи подправлял, конечно же, потому что… И так очень шаткое положение не стоило отягощать новыми проблемами, которые бы всё точно испортили.  
  
Интуиция и так с каждым днём всё громче вопила так же, как… тогда, когда он получил пулю на парковке у больницы, куда ещё было лезть? Последние полторы недели Луи просыпался каждое утро с тошнотой и почти что не завтракал, замечая в глазах Хорна беспокойство. Когда это он научился столь хорошо разбирать и правильно понимать все эмоции мужчины? Ведь лето ещё не закончилось, не прошло этих четыре месяца…  
  
Отношения с Мару более не такие натянутые, как в самом начале. Не хотел. Луи не хотел этого, потому что чувствовал себя предателем. Грязной свиньёй, которая предавала память Рики, которая… Младший Ких всё чаще приходил в храм Имлариена, чтобы успокоить свою метавшуюся душу. И какой же неожиданностью для него становится то, что к нему в один день присоединяется жрец. Нет, Имиратра всегда был в храме, однако старался не влезать в моменты его уединения.  
  
_— Ветер поможет успокоить твоё сердце, — негромко произносит Имирарта, садясь на колени рядом с Луи. — Имлариен всегда помогает тем, кто просит у него успокоения.  
  
__— Богов не существует, — он как смотрел на свои руки, так и продолжал. — Если бы они были, то не допустили бы ничего: ни убийства детей, ни поднятых, ни этого Эмира Теней, который ломает все правила Мира.  
  
__— Да, это то, в чём все обвиняют их, но… Боги — это не материальное, Луи, это то, что является духовным, что даёт нам поддержку в тяжёлую минуту, что является объектом гнева на них за то, что они ничего не делают, — Имиратра открыто улыбается. — Они не могут постоянно помогать каждому, ведь иногда просят о таких мелочах, как убить паука на потолке, потому что невозможно заснуть из-за страха. Боги… они дают нам духовную силу, с которой после возрождается и физическая, с которой крепнет тело и находится цель для дальнейшей жизни.  
  
_Это был их первый разговор, когда Имиратра решил нарушить уединение парня по своему желанию, а не тогда, когда к нему сами обращаются. Луи не верил в богов и открыто показывал это, но… жрец был странным. Он не обижался, не гневался на такой скептицизм и спокойно говорил с ним, объяснял, но не пытался переубедить в том, что его точка зрения — неправильна. Боги — душевная составляющая, которая не несёт ничего большего, чем веру в них. Плохо ли? Да. Конечно же да, потому что авесы полагались на божественное вмешательство, некоторые вообще ничего не делали, а ожидали, когда на них что-то свалится с неба.  
  
_— Я не могу… принять Мару даже как партнёра в связке. Это предательство.  
  
__— Кого же ты предаёшь? — в этот раз они сидели друг напротив друга и Имиратра неспешно потягивал чай.  
  
__— Рики. Это… она… она была для меня почти что сестрой. И когда её убил Пожиратель Душ. Я не могу предавать её, память о ней.  
  
__— Могу ли я задать вопрос? — на что жрец получает утвердительный кивок головы. — Ты же Императору Киху не говорил это? Никому не высказывал всё, что тревожит тебя?  
  
__— Он и так знает, — Луи поджимает губы, нервно поднося чашу к губам и делая глоток светло-зелёного напитка.  
  
__— Одно дело знать, а второе — рассказать, чтобы было легче. Я… я не могу судить со своей стороны о твоих чувствах и желаниях делать, потому что у меня никогда не было ничего подобного, и могу только сказать, что если бы твоя сестра была сейчас здесь, то она бы не хотела видеть, как ты духовно умираешь. Эта боль в тебе гниёт, она не приносит ничего хорошего, — Имиратра глубоко вдыхает, подбирая нужные слова. — То, что ты станешь общаться с Мару, нормально общаться, — не предательство, потому что это потребность любого живого существа. И ты не предашь таким образом Рики, потому что с тобой всегда будет память о ней, она останется в твоём сердце, какие бы авесы не окружали тебя.  
  
_Ему не стало легче после этого «откровения», но было привычно. Луи не мечтал о том, что боль утраты когда-то его отпустит, нет, она до конца его дней будет с ним, постепенно притупляясь и оставаясь только пеплом слов на кончике языка и испаряющимися каплями мыслей в сознании. Однако парень понимал, что своим поведением уже попросту оскорблял Мару, которая ни в чём не была виноватой, поэтому… он старался выслушивать её, перестал иногда срываться и грубить, стал даже давать советы, только если девушка не начинала тараторить и пытаться сделать всё как можно быстрее.  
  
Гакэ-Юси была очень любимым ребёнком, почти что избалованным, но знающим границы и меры, что довольно странно. Родители живы, старший брат тоже, занимаются издательством газет уже не только в Восточных Землях, но и в Южных. Как она попала в Школу? С чего так вдруг, если вся её семья занималась совсем другим? Юси просто не захотела сидеть на одном месте, хотела увидеть Восточные Земли, да и не только их, если появится возможность. Ласточка, которой не сидится на месте. Мару была такой дёрганной и слишком… слишком поспешной для обыденной размеренной жизни, из-за чего иногда у неё из рук валилось абсолютно всё. Так она чуть ли не разбила целую коллекцию ваз середины Второй Эпохи, когда она прибыла в весь прокурадора Чуш-Тэка, но, благо, успела всё спасти.  
  
Ему даже стараться не приходиться, чтобы искать общие темы для разговора с девушкой — она сама их находит и… довольно редко даёт вставить и слово. Это было неплохо, потому что Луи особо не напрягался и просто слушал. Всё же, как бы ни хотелось признавать, но Имирарта оказался прав — с нормальным общением с Мару, с отсутствием его полного игнорирования девушки, ничего не изменилось внутри младшего Киха и он… как помнил Рики, так и продолжал думать о ней, вспоминать и надеяться, что она ушла на круг реинкарнации, что это не очередная красивая сказка и что она получит лучшую жизнь, более длительную.  
  
С каждым днём Луи становился всё более мрачным и уходил в себя, перестав даже нервно говорить слишком «умными» словами, когда Хорн пытался выяснить, что происходит. Обманывал… обманывает до сих пор, но не знает, какие слова нужно подобрать, чтобы открыть правду. Зачем? Потому что это его разъедало, мучило, казалось, что старший Ких всё знает о нём и специально молчит. Как будто упал в чан со слизью и не может выбраться, лишь с каждым гребком захлёбываясь всё сильнее. Хорну тоже было… неприятно. Луи это видел в ореховых глазах, видел в попытках вывести на разговор, пусть немного неумело, но старший Ких старался, действительно хотел, чтобы в нём видели того, кому можно полноценно доверять. Как всё это тяжело, даже для него.  
  
Новое задание не приносит никакого приподнятого настроения и предвкушения… азарта. Это был яра-ма-йха-ху — первая Тень, по древним рассказам, созданная Селеной. На вид это была довольно обычная чёрная ящерица с немного непропорциональной красной головой. Слишком живая, образ жизни такой, как и у других ящериц, что со многими играло в плохую шутку, потому что к животу прижималась пятая лапа, на которой был второй рот с рядом острых зубов. Кровосос — яра-ма-йха-ху присасывался к своей жертве и за какие-то несчастные несколько часов доводил почти что до смерти.  
  
«Чёрная» Тень в этот раз завелась в городе, что славился большим потоком авесов со всех уголков Восточных Земель, да и не только. Много различных лавок, много новых знакомых, много домов для удовольствия, которые в Мтохал были разрешёнными. Почему бы и нет, если это такая же работа, как и все другие, и если платят определённую сумму налогов? Прокурадору и его советникам не нужно было повторения того, что уже случалось десять лет назад, когда яра-ма-йха-ху, всего три существа, решили попитаться местными авесами. Утратили деньги, много, даже за неделю — запомнили и больше не хотели, чтобы всё проходило в таком же ключе.  
  
Мару заметно расцвела. Расправившись, вернее, отыскав Тень и словив её по просьбе палаты целителей в Уюде, девушка уговорила его прогуляться по улочкам. «Ящерица», как и было написано во многих фолиантах (хоть в чём-то они были правдивы), отыскивается на южной стороне города под камнями в поле, что лежало ближе к реке. Напившись крови, Тень отдыхала под горячими камнями, что сыграло им на руку… плохо. Очень плохо. Ужасно. И внутренний голос кричал об этом, потому что, если так повезло с «чёрным», то не повезёт в более ужасном.  
  
Улицы Мтохала жили, цвели и… Луи даже не знал, как все смешанные звуки, запахи, краски вокруг описать известными ему словами. Слишком много всего и в Уюде, в доме Хорна, с ним самим было куда приятней, веселей, продуктивней и уютней. Младший Ких лишь закатывал глаза на все попытки Мару утянуть его куда-то следом за собой (что, в принципе, у неё и получалось), на её манию купить всё подряд и качал головой, когда она обматывалась тканями и спрашивала его мнение. Мнение у того, кто покупает себе одежду лишь тогда, когда предыдущая снашивается, или, что стало в последнее время привычкой, не его. Хорн приносит ткани, приводит портного, чтобы ему сделали очередную юкату.  
  
Много авесов, настолько, что парню больно смотреть на тех, кто ходил среди этой толпы с крыльями и хвостами. Да, у них другая психология восприятия мира и понимания, что такое правильно, нужно и «по-другому» никак, но ведь со всеми вторичными признаками птиц дискомфорт создаёшь не только себе, но и окружающим. Такими, как сам Луи, которого к авесам по виду можно было отнести лишь благодаря красным всполохам перьев в волосах, было от силы пятеро на сотню. Пусть и живёт в Мире уже больше пяти лет… восемь лет уже как пребывает в этом теле, но до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что в такой давке каждый мог спокойно ходить с хвостами, на которые никто не наступал. По крайней мере, очень редко такое случалось. Не мог привыкнуть… о чём говорить, если у него до сих пор не перестала идти кровь с места выхода крыльев, если делает это более быстро, чем нужно.  
  
Они останавливаются рядом с очередной лавкой, которая торговала разнообразными перьями: форма, цвет, бусины, узоры, кости — слишком большой и настолько завораживающий выбор, что даже Луи заинтересовывается, пока внутренний голос не говорит о том, что что-то не так. Как будто… кто-то пристально смотрит на него. Младший Ких поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от перьев, и озирается, замирая лишь тогда, когда всего в каких-то сотне шагов он замечает его. Пусть толпа и скрывала его, пусть и мелькал всего несколько секунд в просветах, но Бурош-Тсоп стоял на пороге увеселительного заведения и не сводил с него взгляда. Ошарашенного. Гневного. И как будто… предвкушающего. Рик-те-Хгар отзывается едва ощутимой вспышкой тепла, как будто признавая, что что-то действительно не так, и Тсоп, словно прочитав его мысли, делает шаг и полностью сливается с толпой.  
  
— Я… Мару, — Луи дотрагивается до плеча девушки, которая сразу же отстраняется от товара, полностью переключая внимание на него, — я отлучусь на пару минут.  
  
— Что-то произошло? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Юси.  
  
— Нет, просто… Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Интуция не переставала вопить о том, что Бурош был подозрительным, а не просто «обиделся» за прошлый раз. Луи втискивается в толпу, поток которой помогает добраться ему к тому зданию, из которого вышел Тсоп. Такое же, как и все, только дверь выполнена в виде переплетённых ветвей. Табличка на стене с гордым названием «Ночная звезда», авес на входе, что своим угрожающим видом больше отталкивал, чем говорил о чём-то приятном в этом здании. Его осматривают с ног до головы, но ничего не говорят и даже открывают дверь, из-за чего уже в лицо бьёт горячий воздух.  
  
Шаг, с которым полутемнота охватывает его тело, и стоит только двери закрыться за ним, как Луи понимает, что его бдительность притупляется. Жар, благовония и оттенки златоцветника — с этой картиной сливаются красный цвет (а как же, парень бы удивился, если бы был какой-то белый) и авесы, нагота которых почти не скрывалась ничем. Юные, старше, раскрашенные, нарочно стеснительные и клиенты, что не стесняли себя и трогали их так, как хотели. Луи не сразу понимает, что к нему подошла женщина в платье с глубоким декольте и слишком напудренным лицом, из-за чего с трудом можно было понять, сколько ей лет.  
  
— В «Ночной звезде» каждый может отыскать покой для сердца и тела. Чего желает молодой господин: девочку, мальчика или просто посмотреть на представление?  
  
— Я… — как же тяжело собрать мысли воедино, и Ких отвлекается на девичью руку, которая проводит рукой по его плечу. — Бурош-Тсоп, он…  
  
— О! Да-да, господин Бурош предупреждал меня. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.  
  
Что? Что за… Луи, как будто на поводке, следует за женщиной, которая ведёт его на второй этаж. В голове начинает кружится, в горле появляется комок, который хочется сплюнуть с горькой слюной. Ких старался лишний раз не вдыхать глубоко, но лёгкие отзывались огненной вспышкой каждый раз, как недополучали достаточно воздуха.  
  
Второй этаж оказывается более тёмным и сферы были только над дверьми, чтобы сохранить таинство, если здесь такое вообще возможно. Женщина заводит его в довольно просторную комнату, в которой кроме кровати и стола, на котором уже стоял графин с кубками, ничего и не было. Всё такие же тёмно-красные тона, даже шторы, выглядящие слишком тяжело, были винного оттенка. Его просят подождать и оставляют один на один с запахом, дурманящим разум. Луи тяжело садится на кровать, понимая, что его ноги по прочности могли бы только соревноваться с ватой, и закрывает лицо руками, с силой давя на глаза. Боль помогает держаться на поверхности всего немного, пару секунд… Он не сразу понимает, что что-то происходит, только отдалено чувствует, как что-то незначительно меняется. Совсем малая доля внутреннего голоса, который, пусть и стал громче, но не говорил о грядущей опасности. Нет, ситуация действительно была никакущей и полностью вышла из-под контроля, но… Не просто же так отреагировали столь неоднозначно на имя Буроша и отвели в эту комнату для «утех», сказав, что всё сейчас сделают.  
  
Луи вздрагивает, когда кровать рядом с ним прогибается под чужим весом, и резко поднимает голову, удивлённо смотря на девушку. Удивлённо ли? Всё перед глазами смазывается, собственное тело довольно тяжело контролировать, что удивляет, потому что… как все остальные клиенты могут в таком состоянии возбуждаться и быть активными? Или же, привыкнув и выработав зависимость от златоцветника, совершенно не чувствуешь никакого помутнения рассудка? Рядом с ним сидела совсем молодая девушка, возраст которой младший Ких никак не мог определить — либо специально молодилась, чтобы продать себя подороже, либо наоборот — накрасилась настолько, чтобы омолодиться. В отличии от других рабочих, что находились на первом этаже, её тело полностью скрывал лёгкий алый халат, который, кажется, чересчур сильно был перетянут на животе. Луи не мог разобрать черты лица, не мог запомнить их, но отчётливо улавливал в тёмных глазах грусть и какую-то обречённость. Девушка придвигается к нему ближе, выглядит более зажатой, и опускает руку ему на пах, сразу же сжимая. Всего лишь лучшую девочку ему привели на имя? Это… ну… Кажется, на его лице отображается вся палитра смешанных эмоций, которые поддёрнуты пеленой златоцветника, раз от него забирают руки и срываются в слёзы. Нет, он всё понимает, но чтобы такое и…  
  
— Пожалуйста, — захлёбывая слезами, девушка вцепляется руками в воротник камзола младшего Киха. — П-пожалуйста, помогите. Я хочу д-домой… к маме.  
  
— Что? — туман в голове всё никак не хотел отступать. — Постой. Что ты… Сколько тебе лет? — Луи хмурится, стоит только увидеть, что под слезами стекает вся наложенная краска с кожи, показывая настоящее лицо.  
  
— Ч-четырнадцать, — задыхаясь и утирая щёки, ещё сильнее размазывая тушь и пудру, отвечает девушка.  
  
— Твою мать… Твою мать! — Луи подрывается на ноги и отходит на шаг от кровати. — Как тебе четырнадцать?! Какого… какого ты забыла здесь?  
  
— Я п-пошла на рын-нок, а там ж-женщина… помочь ей… я домой хочу.  
  
Что за хрень?! Какого… Луи закрывает ладонью рот и шокировано смотрит на девушку… девочку, которая не скрывала своих слёз и становилась всё более юной. Вот значит, чем занимается Бурош и… Мозаика складывается воедино, позволяя понять, что пропавшие раньше дети отыскались в не слишком хорошем месте, совершенно не в хорошем месте, но хоть живы. Все ли? И как много публичных домов промышляют таким? Или же эта девочка — единичный случай?  
  
— Так, хорошо… хорошо… Не плачь, — он даже боится подойти к кровати, но радуется, что его слушают. — Ты одна здесь столь юная?  
  
— Н-нет, — почувствовав, что ей могут помочь, девушка действительно начинает успокаиваться. — Люрта, Шус и Йарда ещё.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи нервно облизывает губы. — Я позову на помощь тех, кто поможет тебе. Только ты должна ждать меня здесь и никуда не выходить. Поняла?  
  
— П-пожалуйста, — на её глазах вновь появляются слёзы. — Прощу в-вас, не уходите. Я… мы больше не выд-держим здесь.  
  
— Я клянусь тебе — через десять минут я вернусь, только и ты не должна подвести меня.  
  
Поверили ли ему? Прислушаются ли? Он не знал, но не мог сидеть и ничего делать. Тем более такое! Тем более, когда из-за этого до сих пор страдает репутация Хорна и из-за чего под ним шатается трон. Тем более это дети! Ему кивают головой и на грани слышимости просят о том, чтобы не задерживался, просят вернуться и не обмануть… от голоса, что звучал слишком надломлено и жалостливо, по спине Луи пробегают мурашки.  
  
Ких почти что вылетает из комнаты, плотно закрывая за собой дверь, и так же быстро сбегает вниз, где сталкивается с женщиной, которая привела ему подростка, чтобы спросить о том, всё ли нормально и куда он. Луи старается, чтобы его голос звучал как можно уверенней, и говорит о том, что ему нужно кое-что купить для лучшего времяпрепровождения. Кажется, ему верят, или его двадцати монеро, но женщина улыбается и понятливо кивает головой. Деньги решают всё…  
  
И всё завертелось. Мару, которая перепугалась его вида и которая согласилась постоять, подождать и понаблюдать за нужной дверью. Отойти в сторону, свернуть на ту улицу, где не было авесов, и воспользоваться порталом, чтобы переместиться в Уюд. Луи с трудом отыскивает Хорна, который, кажется, тоже пугается его вида, раз в его глазах появляется нечитаемая темнота, и рассказывает ему всё. С самого начала и до конца, не забыв упомянуть и про Буроша.  
  
Разбирательство недолгое, потому что, вернувшись в публичный дом (Мару была очень удивлена и вконец потеряла здравый смысл во всём происходящем, увидев императора и с группой сипай), владелица и все, кто был внутри, не успевают даже сделать и шага. Детей… действительно находят, их расспрашивают, расспрашивают всех рабочих данного места, с трудом выпытывая ещё одно место, где точно есть такие же «рабочие».  
  
Отвратно. Как же отвратно всё это. Неужели кого-то возбуждают дети? Неужели у кого-то просыпается интерес к тем, кто ещё нормально не сформирован и не может дать столько же, сколько и взрослый? Это… Его стало тошнить из-за этого. Или из-за того, что златоцветник стал «выходить» с его тела. Хорн разделял его точку зрения, только был более злым. Опасным. Как разъярённый дикий зверь, который готов был разрывать любого, но «нет пока определённых доказательств, которые точно свидетельствуют не в пользу Буроша. Я, безусловно, верю, но это прокурадор и должно быть больше одного свидетеля, чтобы поверили другие».  
  
— Но я видел его! И назвал имя, благодаря чему ко мне привели девочку, — возмущённо, в который раз, произносит Луи, когда они уже прибыли в Уюд и шли к дому Хорну. — Нельзя же просто так спускать всё с рук.  
  
— Я уже сказал — виноватым его нельзя сейчас называть, потому что не доказана для всех его вина. Ты… Что за?  
  
Хорн обрывает себя, замечая, что в его, уже их доме горит свет, что створки дверей были отодвинуты в стороны, что изнутри доносились звуки возни. Старший Ких вытаскивает меч с ножен, примеру следует и Луи, и оставшиеся метры проделываются быстрым шагом. Они останавливаются на пороге, когда к ним выходит Адер, бесцветным взглядом осматривая сначала мужчину, а после и младшего Киха.  
  
— Что здесь, Селена тебя раздери, происходит?! — разъярённо спрашивает Хорн, отталкивая советника короля Кхгара в сторону и заходя в дом, где двое авесов, что были из мазои, рылись в вещах. — Какое ты вообще имеешь право вторгаться в Восточные Земли?! Тем более в мой дом.  
  
— Ких-Луифэль, — Адер не обращает никакого внимания на разъярённого императора, — вы обвиняетесь в изучении силы Хаоса, поднятии мёртвых авесов и пособничестве Эмиру Теней.


	49. Глава 44. Изменник

Боль. Она была повсюду. С каждым вдохом внутри что-то натягивалось и почти что рвалось. Наверное, трещина в ребре. По крайней мере появился кашель, от которого разгоралась новая вспышка боли, была одышка и синяк… Гематом у него было слишком много, чтобы что-то говорить.

Луи совсем не понимал, что происходит. Его обвинили не только в предательстве Восточных Земель, но и абсолютно всего Мира. Подвластна сила Хаоса… Никто не слушал его, не хотел слушать, и заткнули банальным ударом эфеса в висок, с которым сознание проваливается в темноту. Уже после парень узнаёт, что те листы с неизвестным мовлением, найденные им в разрушенной библиотеке, не что иное, как наречие Хаоса. Но… так сказал Адер, авесы которого нашли страницы, тронутые временем, в его вещах, а потом, конечно же, принеся древнюю книгу, которая так же была исписана запрещёнными словами, что было доказано ещё в Первую Эпоху. Как узнал? Как вообще вышли на него? На его вопросы молчали.

Младший Ких не понимал, как его не поместили в какую-то темницу где-то под землёй, где не должно было быть ничего вместе с сыростью, плесенью и темнотой. «Удивительно», — отзывалось в голове с ядом. Его закрыли в одноэтажном небольшом домике почти что на самом краю Уюда, который охраняло всего лишь двое сипай. Вроде бы нёс опасность, но никакой защиты окружающих не было, как будто смогли взять под контроль «дикое животное»…

У него забрали Рик-те-Хгар. Смогли забрать. Почти что сорвали, не давая медальону полностью раскрыть свою искру, и поместили в деревянную коробочку, что была изрисована непонятными символами. Рик-те-Хгар так и не вернулся к нему, как бывало это раньше.

Хорн к нему не приходил. К нему почти никто не приходил, кроме одной служанки, что приносила поесть два раза в день, и Адер… Адер своей ручной собачкой — головорезом Ци, настоящего имени которого никто не знал. Этот авес был слишком большим в плечах и со множественными шрамами на лице, из-за чего этот пеликан становился более злым и жестоким. По крайней мере, его кулаки были слишком жёсткими, и всё тело не переставало ныть даже тогда, когда ему давали передышку в пару дней.

Из него выбивали информацию. Пытались выбить то, что хотели услышать, а не самую настоящую правду. Адер увидел в нём козла отпущения, которого никто не сможет защитить, на сторону которого никто не встанет, — это осознание было слишком болезненным, потому что он надеялся на то, что Хорн поверит ему. Хоть Хорн… Больно настолько, что почти что невозможно сдержать слёзы, которые прорвались на четвёртый день задержания.

В доме под заключением он сидел уже почти две недели и ожидал суда. Адер сказал, что это уже лишь вопрос времени, потому что его и так отправят на казнь за всё, что он совершил. Его били, били грамотно и не трогали лицо, чтобы с первого взгляда не было понятно о том, как пытались узнать информацию.

_— Какой город следующий? — Адер останавливается рядом с Луи, который лежал на полу и вздрагивал от недавнего удара носком сапога в живот, пытаясь хоть как-то вдохнуть. — Ты мне здесь не прикидывайся дураком, — снегирь садится на корточки и хватает парня за волосы, поднимая и поворачивая его голову к себе. — Какой город следующий? — повторяет Хин._

_— Я уже говорил — я ничего не знаю, — морщась от новой боли уже в затылке, шепотом выдыхает Луи, не в силах даже поднять руку и вцепиться в чужое запястье, чтобы попытаться отвоевать свою свободу._

_— Ты смотри, какой ублюдок, — цыкнув, Адер бьёт ладонью его по щеке, но это ощущается как оглаживание пером, и сильнее сжимает белые волосы. — О-о, будь ты в Центральных Землях, то давно бы уже всё рассказал. Где Эмир Теней?_

_— Иди в жопу, — устало произносит Луи, закрывая глаза. — Я не имею никакого отношения к тому, что ты предъявляешь мне._

О нём узнали абсолютно всё. Кто родители, где жил, с кем общался, кто стал опекунами, к кому отбывал на охоту. И, конечно же, последним звеном в этой цепочке стал Бурош-Тсоп, который во всю глотку горлопанил, что Луи общается с Тенями и не убивает их. Ложь. Всё вокруг ложь. И у него не было ничего на руках, чтобы доказать свою невиновность… Да чтоб их всех! Всем плевать на то, что ему было двенадцать, когда пал первый город в Бардэ и умер тогдашний император Восточных Земель.

С внешним миром Луи не контактировал почти никак — не мог, но к нему за эти почти что две недели пришёл Имиратра. Он не считал его виноватым, он пытался переубедить других, несмотря на то, что Адер предупредил не лезть жреца туда, где ему не место. Младший Ких не понимал, как у авеса получилось, но на пятый день заключения Имиратра пришёл к нему и помог не только смыть кровь с губ, но и добраться до кровати и поесть. Парень видел в чужих глазах боль, жалость, желание помочь как-то больше, и не понимал, почему для него делает такое кто-то, кто вообще не был близким ему, даже товарищем.

— Зачем? — губы совершенно не слушаются и к ним подносят чашу с водой, которую Луи жадно глотает, почти что давясь от боли, что не заставляет себя ждать.

— Тише, не спеши, — Имиратра забирает чашу, чтобы парень мог отдышаться, и вновь возвращает её к губам. — Зачем я пришёл и помогаю? Ветер слышит и знает всё, он приносит вести тем, кто умеет и хочет слушать.

— Богов не существует, — в его голосе появляется затаённая злость.

— Всё, что ни делается — перипетии судьбы, которые пройдут и откроют тебе лучшую жизнь.

— Ты хоть сам веришь в этот бред, который здесь мне говоришь? Я харкаю кровью. У меня кровь в моче! Суд, который и так понятно какой приговор мне вынесет. Лучшая жизнь? Лучшая?!

Луи почти что выплёвывает это с яростью и видит, как разочарование и боль трогает глаза Имиратра, который опускает голову вниз. Да, грубо, но в его положении, и с болью во всем теле — не до красивых, лживых речей. Ких опускает взгляд на свои руки, что были скованны кандалами, и пытается поднять железо повыше, чтобы растереть запястье и избавить себя от боли. Засохшая кровь остаётся на «браслетах», из-за чего раны раскрываются и сочатся вновь.

— А… Что там Хорн? — несмело спрашивает парень, не зная, хочет ли слышать ответ.

— Зол, — с шумным выдохом отвечает Имиратра, отвязывая от своего пояса небольшой мешочек, в котором находились высушенные травы. — Очень зол и с каждым днём выглядит всё хуже. Он… Императора пытаются сместить с поста, потому что… потому что допустил похищение детей в недостойные дома, потому что не смог восстановить Бардэ, потому что связал свою судьбу с тобой. Все Восточные Земли считают тебя изменником и недостойным жизни.

Совсем тихо добавляет жрец и, вытащив из мешочка небольшой листок, прикладывает его к запястью Луи, который ничего не говорит. Ничего. Смысл говорить? Понятно, что какой-то высушенный листок не поможет закрыть раны. Понятно, что Имиратра живёт и делает так, как его воспитывали другие жрецы. Понятно, что Восточные Земли стали против него, потому что… он единственный, кого «словили» и показали народу, как виновника. Сотрудничество с Эмиром Теней, с тем, кто приказал своей твари убить его Рики, с тем, кто создал Теней и поднимает мёртвых, чтобы… удовлетворить себя? Ких уже не был уверен, что этот ублюдок действует в своих интересах, потому что королева Северных Земель стала вести упорную политику того, чтобы убедить всех жителей Восточных, что именно она может дать стабильность и благополучную жизнь для всех детей и взрослых. Ложь. Неужели только он видел, что Фролис-Ниа хочет заполучить новую территорию, больше рабов, а потом пойти и на Центральные Земли? Но, видимо, авесы уже довольно сильно разочаровались в Хорне, который, вот же гад, посмел не перебить всех Теней и не наблюдать за каждым домом.

Тогда Имиратра пробыл у него не больше получаса, потому что стража почти что применила силу, чтобы вывести его. Он изменник и не заслуживает того, чтобы получать помощь, лечение, общение, тем более от того, кто имеет отношение к «общению с божеством».

Тело покрылось синюшными пятнами, от которых было… Левая щиколотка стала больше, чем нужно, и отзывалась неприятными ощущениями на каждое движение. Да, ходить можно было, но… а смысл? Какой смысл как-то передвигаться, если он и так закрыт в небольшом домике и скоро состоится суд, после которого его казнят. Парень так и видел заглавия газет: «Ких-Луифэль — бастард рода Ких, подвергся казни впервые со Второй Эпохи». Засмеялся бы, если бы был сторонним наблюдателем, а не прямым участником.

Имиратра… снова приходит, подставляя себя ещё больше. На эти слова жрец с улыбкой отвечал, что это его обязанность — приходить и давать возможность заключённому быть прощёным душою перед богами. Луи на это закатывал глаза, заявляя, что прощение приходит совсем не так и не с беседами о том, что творится в Мире. Закатывал глаза… если это можно так назвать.

— Император Ких теряет власть, — после недолгого молчания произносит Имиратра, останавливаясь на полпути к выходу. — Сегодня на совете прокурадоры подняли тему об отстранении Императора, чтобы Восточные Земли больше не рушились… как будто Император виноват в этом.

Ужасно. Луи понимал, что переживал за Хорна сильнее, чем за себя, потому что он уже испытал на себе методы выяснения информации Адера, а мужчина… он был выращен почти что в тепличных условиях, из-за чего, если, не дай Суль, окажется ни с чем, то не сможет прожить. Переворот. Да, это был настоящий переворот, который, пусть без относительной и видимой крови, стремился к своему единому исходу. Неужели только он это видел? Неужели всем было так плохо под правящей рукой Хорна? Может, мужчина ему чего-то не рассказывал, поэтому… Нет, старший Ких и так не был особо разговорчивым, но когда у него не было дел и когда он был настолько уставшим, что, как и всегда, первым не лез к нему, то мог выговориться о «делах» государства. Распределение казны и помощь тем, кто лишился всего в Бардэ, поиски пропавших детей, попытки понять, что нужно северянам, разобраться с поставками необходимых вещей и продуктов с других земель, и ни слова о том, что кто-то был недоволен таким или что прокурадоры высказывались негативно. Сейчас же словно с цепи сорвались, сразу после того, как всем объявили о том, что Луи — предатель. Виноват? Причастен? Устал от этого. Как и устал от того, что Адер направляет свою шавку на него, из-за чего собственное тело не ощущалось личным и сокровенным «храмом».

Луи почти что запутался во времени, да и не было особого смысла следить за ним, потому что всё было давно решено и не ним. Доказательства? Ну-ну, конечно. Если бы они были, то никто бы не тянул столько дней непонятно для чего. «Выведать что-то про Эмира Теней», — напоминает внутренний голос, который слишком сильно походил на Адера. Казалось, что его вот так вот решили убить — где-то на задворках Уюда, отрезанного от всех близких, без возможности получить целительскую помощь и без возможности иметь последнее желание.

Он устал. Действительно устал и мог только поверхностно удивиться, когда Имиратра сказал, что прошло двенадцать дней. Двенадцать, за которые ничего не решилось и за которые Хорн так и не пришёл. Винил? Считал, что Луи действительно предатель? Но… За что? Неужели дал повод для такого суждения? А потом мысли переключались на то, что с каждым, пусть и такими редкими, приходом жреца ему становилось легче дышать, словно никто ему не сломал свободные рёбра. Это было… Богов не существует, и всё можно было логично объяснить, как и то, что после смерти он попал в этот мир. Были же теории на Земле про параллельные вселенные, временные аномалии и прочее, в чём нет никаких вмешательств каких-то сущностей.

_— Как же вы все меня достали. Что ты не можешь уже просто согласиться, что этот Хорн. Скорее бы ушёл с места, но нет, нужно барахтаться, когда и так понятно, что власти в руках уже нет._

_— Что?.._

_— Рот закрыл! — Адер в который раз бьёт Луи носком сапога в живот, выбивая последний воздух и вновь пробуждая металлический вкус на языке._

Теперь Центральные Земли хотели подмять под себя Восточные? Но какой прок королю Кхгару убирать с трона Хорна, если они и без этого всего довольно нормально общаются и старший Ких по большей части прислушивался к нему? Не понимал. Ничего не понимал, да и уже не нужно было. Каким-то образом ему выпал второй шанс на жизнь, которую он не сохранил и не продлил. Возможно, всё это ошибка, и он действительно в коме лежит в больнице под аппаратурой. Майкл приходит к нему каждую неделю, разговаривает, просит прийти в себя… И сейчас, наверное, у него стал отмирать мозг, раз всё в Мире приобрело негативные оттенки.

Сегодня к нему не приходил Адер со своей шавкой Ци, как и не приходили слуги, чтобы принести хоть каплю воды. Решил так замучить, чтобы выведать хоть что-то? Ну да, не принеси воды три дня, и он запоёт всё, что от него хотят. Луи не поднимался с кровати — опухшая правая щиколотка, которая под определённым углом отливала желтизной, не особо располагала к передвижению. Но немного радовало то, что при глубоком вдохе не ощущалось столь острого покалывания в животе, как было ещё с утра. Через окно было видно серое небо, что проливало с самой ночи дождь, и из-за чего сырость поселилась в стенах дома... Сыро и холодно, особенно под одеялом, которое представляло из себя просто кусок тонкой ткани, что вовсе не грела… Да и не нужно было ему что-то тёплое, потому что бок до сих пор болел, где ему вырвали перья. Кровь запеклась, кожа была красной и воспалённой. Ему даже не давали воду, холодную воду для того, чтобы нормально помыться.

В очередной раз попытавшись заснуть, потому что… что ему оставалось ещё делать, если ничего большего не было, и, попытавшись хоть немного поднять выше браслеты кандалов, которые всё так же продолжали натирать кожу, сдирая её и пробираясь глубже, Луи различает за шумом дождя шаги, которые замирают за дверью. Приглушённые голоса, чьё-то сомнение — Имиратра снова пришёл, пусть парень и просил его не делать этого, чтобы не подставлял себя и не портил свою жизнь. Дверь открывается с шипением, что полностью сливается с усилившимся дождём, однако младший Ких не поворачивается на звук, продолжая опустевшим взглядом смотреть в стену.

Новое шипение, с которым дождь чуточку затихает, и молчание затягивается. Луи не хочет, а то, что Имиратра молчит… у них закончились темы для обсуждения. Вернее, парень перехотел общаться, всё сильнее закрываясь в себе. Адер дал чётко понять — четыре дня и Мир закроет перед ним свои двери, даже не даст возможности переродиться.

— Когда к тебе приходит Император — ты обязан кланяться.

Что?.. Он… Луи резко поднимает голову и поворачивает её в сторону, чувствуя, как позвонки неприятно хрустнули. Пришёл. Столько дней, и всё же пришёл. Младший Ких не понимает, откуда у него находятся силы, но он действительно пытается встать, подойти и обнять, но ноги подкашиваются, и он со стоном падает на пол. Колени больше не отзываются болью — привыкли. Понимая, какой он жалкий, Луи закусывает щеку, почти что до крови, и с трудом поднимается на ноги, стараясь перенести вес на ту, что была более здоровой.

— Хорн, — шепчут одни губы, и он, прихрамывая, пытается подойти ближе.

— Император Ких, — с потаённой злостью произносит мужчина, осматривая Луи с пренебрежением. — Ты лгал мне. Пробирался под кожу аспидом, вызнавал всё, чтобы в конце и меня убить.

— Хорн, пожалуйста, я не…

— Хочешь сказать, что не ты обучил меня треклятому мовлению Хаоса? Хочешь сказать, что не ты мне внушал, что с Тенями нужно говорить, а не убивать? Сколько ещё лжи ты думал навесить на меня, пока Эмир Теней пробирался ближе к сердцу Восточных Земель? Пока Башня не оказалась бы разрушенной, а сам ты не вонзил бы мне подаренный мною же тебе стилет?

Луи отступает назад, видя в столь родных ореховых глазах столько гнева к себе. Ярости. Боли. От… отвращения. Почему он верит кому-то другому? Почему не доверяет ему — тому, кто с ним столько лет не просто знаком?!

— Чт-то… — его голос предательски дрогнул. — Что я должен был сказать? Что в двенадцать лет смог каким-то образом выбраться из Академии, заключить сделку с Эмиром и разрушить жизнь в Бардэ? Что я сам направил Пожирателя на Рики, а потом так искусно отыгрывал и отыгрываю боль?

— Правду, — чужие губы становятся тонкими, словно нить.

— Какую, к чёрту, правду?! — срывается Луи, обхватывая себя руками, чтобы хоть как-то собраться. — Что я умер в сорок лет из-за грёбанной мамаши, которая стала винить меня в смерти своего ребёнка, потому что сердце не выдержало на операционном столе?! Что меня каким-то образом занесло хрен знает куда и что это может быть вообще кома, а сейчас мой мозг отмирает?! Что ты хочешь ещё услышать?

Смятение мелькает в глазах Хорна, но оно почти сразу же исчезает. Конечно, если бы Луи был на его месте, то не поверил какому-то бреду про другую жизнь где-то там. Он не знал, что Адер говорил на публику, не знал, что доносил старшему Киху, но сейчас… Больно. Луи было больнее, чем от ударов Ци, и самое ужасное, что ему действительно не верят.

— Ты жалок. Жалок как и все пособники Хаоса. Хоть перед смертью, глядя мне в глаза, признайся в том, что убивал мой народ. Хватит врать.

— Я… я не знаю, что тебе говорит Адер. Я не знаю, что происходит за границей этого дома, но… какой мне прок вредить тебе после стольких лет тесных отношений? Какой мне прок, если я… я люблю тебя?

Не так хотел признаваться. И… это было впервые за все года его жизни, чтобы отношения длились столь долго и что чувства переросли в нечто большее. Луи понимал, что это не изменит ничего, но хотел, чтобы на него перестали смотреть так, как на изменника. Молчание затягивается, взгляд Хорна недобро темнеет, и парень не успевает ничего сделать, как на него замахиваются и ладонью с силой бьют по щеке. Центр тяжести исчезает, с чем Луи падает на пол у ног мужчины, не сразу понимая, что произошло. Огонь опаляет кожу, вживляя под неё осознание, что от него только что отвернулись. Его предали… именно его.

— Твоя очередная ложь, — жёстко выплёвывает Хорн. — Теперь меня так просто не провести, ма…

— Уходи, — голос звенит от сдерживаемой боли и жалости к самому себе. — Уходите, Император Ких. Я во всём признался Адеру, мне более нечего вам сказать.

Воздух всё никак не хотел ворваться в грудь с каждым вдохом, глаза непонятно почему стали жечь, а внутри его разъедало отчаянье. Отдаляющиеся шаги громче грома и острее, чем клинок. Стоит только двери закрыться, оставляя его одного, как Луи прижимает дрожащую руку к щеке и моргает, чувствуя горячую дорожку на другой. Вспомнил, почему ни с кем не связывал свою судьбу. Судорожно и слишком громко вдохнув, парень бессильно ложится на пол и закрывает глаза. Теперь он точно один.


	50. Глава 45. И ветер даст нам силу

Его обучали быть жрецом. Обучали различать среди всех ветров голос Илмариена, проводить ритуалы, закреплять браки перед Суль, прощать погрешности. За свои тридцать четыре года Имиратра привык к размеренной жизни в Уюде, даже забыл о своём настоящем имени, от которого отрёкся ещё тогда, когда его привели в храм. Хотел ли? Другой жизни не знал, так что не было с чем сравнивать. И не нужно, потому что ему нравилось служить Илмариену и исполнять его волю.

Но Имиратра никак не думал, что будет замешан в том, что сочтут за предательство Восточных Земель. Ветер не отвечал на вопросы о будущем, он знал только прошлое, ведь теперешнее никогда не есть теперешним, потому что оно становится прошедшим сразу, как только касается сознания. Авес был разочарован… разочарован в том, что, имея больше сил, чем любой другой простой обыватель Мира, имея возможность слышать глас Илмариена, он ничего не может сделать, чтобы помочь. Помочь тому, кто не виноват.

Луи был уникальной личностью, в которой до сих пор остались следы другой души. Пусть слабые нити, но они были, и… Имиратра не видел смысла спрашивать и лезть туда, где ему не место, потому что Луи не был опасным и уж точно не имел никаких отношений к Хаосу. Да, по случайности выучил запретное мовление, однако это не оставило никакого отпечатка на его искре. Жрец пытался донести это до прокурадоров на собрании, пытался поговорить с Адером, который допрашивал парня, и с Хорном, что вовсе не хотел слышать о нём, но бился о стену… нежелания.

Он стал первым, кто написал в Центральные Земли по поводу Луи, в Академию Воинов Многоликого, потому что не знал, как связаться с опекунами парня. Ответ не заставил себя ждать, однако ему написал ещё и Али, а нe только опекуны парня, написал то, что сначала не принималось Имиратрой, потому что «справедливость придёт, и Луи точно оправдают», а сейчас должно было выполниться им по его жe желанию. Да, верил в справедливость, верил, что младшего Киха оправдают, но не после того, как он услышал про окончательное решение Адера. Почему именно советник короля Кхгара решал такие вопросы не на своих Землях? И неужели император Ких поверил в то, что Луи мог предать его?

Сегодня должны были переносить шкатулку с Рик-те-Хгаром и у Имиратра был чёткий план, как всё сделать, только… нервничал. Очень сильно переживал, потому что боялся, что не справится и не сможет помочь. Луи, по сути, был для него никем. Они просто изредка общались, иногда даже на те темы, которые с ним никто не обсуждал, но… не мог, как представитель одного из Богов, не помочь тому, кто не был виноват.

Возможно, его выдавала нервозность в движениях, может, кто-то заметил что-то, но Имиратра не мог подставить всех и разрушить цепочку. Особенно не тогда, когда императора свергли… Семь после полудня, ночь опускалась на Уюд и больше медлить было нельзя. Он почти весь день следил за Адером, за его личным головорезом, стараясь не погружаться в окружающую суету и панику. Луи говорил ему ещё неделю назад, что свержение императора Киха — вопрос времени и что к этому прикладывают руку северяне. Такова жизнь и перечить судьбе нельзя, только идти в ту сторону, куда она тянет тебя… И были правы, когда ему сообщили, что с паникой начнётся отправная точка.

Адер поручает слугам отнести шкатулку с Рик-те-Хгаром в тронный зал и ждать его там, сам уходя в другую сторону. Сейчас. Больше нельзя тянуть. Имиратра делает крюк (поспешно ли, заметили ли?) и выходит на слуг из-за угла дома, надеясь, что это было естественно. Сильный толчок от него самого, глухой стук шкатулки о деревянное покрытие «земли», и его отталкивают в ответ, из-за чего Имиратра бьётся спиной о деревянную балку, которая поддерживала выступающую крышу. Крылья вздрагивают, полностью распахиваясь, и авес не успевает ничего сделать, как слуга, что толкнул его, падает на колени перед ним.

— Простите, — поспешно произносит мужчина, прижимаясь лбом к «полу» у ног Имиратра. — Я не смел прикасаться к вам без вашего дозволения.

— Ну что ты? Встань, — жрец берёт авеса под руки, помогая подняться. — Это моя вина. Я совершенно вас не заметил.

Не заметил, когда почти пять минут стоял за углом дома и ждал, когда к нему подойдут ближе. Второй слуга поднимает шкатулку, проверяет, чтобы она была закрытой, и отходит в сторону, стараясь сделать вид, что его вовсе нет рядом и это не он выпустил из рук то, что даже под предлогом смерти нельзя отпускать. Краткие секунды разговора в русле извинения, и Имиратра смотрит в спину уходящих авесов.

— Прости меня, Илмариен, за ложь, но я должен помочь Луи, — шепчет жрец одними губами.

Он не любил врать. Он не умел красиво и правильно врать, но так нужно было. Взявшийся из ниоткуда ветер дотрагивается до щеки, успокаивая и одобряя то, что он сделал, и Имиратра глубоко вдыхает. Теперь осталось самое сложное, лишь бы ему так же легко удалось, как со шкатулкой.

Жрецы были неприкосновенными, потому что они — посланцы богов в Мире. Только лишь с разрешения можно дотронуться к ним или же их паре, с которой решили провести свою вечность. Имиратра никогда особо не любил такую распространённую традицию авесов, потому что прикосновения могли произойти случайно, а потом нужно стоять и выслушивать извинения… но сейчас это сыграло на руку.

Имиратра чувствовал, что план, который ему предоставили, — слабый. Довольно слабый, но он предусматривает то, что императора Киха свергнут и что попробуют убрать, подобно такому же предателю, как и Луи. Как? Как можно было знать об этом вчера, если только сегодня, всего пару часов назад, совет проголосовал против властвования Хорна и одновременно с этим предъявил виновность по поводу того, что он покрывал Луи? Попытка взять его под стражу не увенчалась ничем, потому что авесы растерялись, что дало время старшему Киху скрыться. Как знал Имиратра, то и император был осведомлён Али, что нужно делать. Поверил ли он так же, как сам жрец?

Стараясь быть как всегда расслабленно умиротворённым, Имиратра подходит к дому, в котором содержался Луи, и останавливается напротив двух стражников, что, не изменяя правилам, склоняют головы перед ним.

— Хин-Адер сказал, чтобы вы оставили меня наедине с изменником для последней его беседы и прошения извинения перед Богами.

— Нам никто не говорил, чтобы мы…

— Это распоряжение только что отдал Хин-Адер. Если вы не верите жрецу Илмариена, то можете сами сходить в тронный зал и спросить всё у господина Хина.

Лишь бы только сработало. Стражники переглядываются, глазами спрашивая друг у друга — врут ли им или нет, и возвращают взгляд на Имиратра. Жрецы не лгут — ещё одно заблуждение, потому что они были такими же авесами, как и все. Это промедление… стоит только появиться волнению, что его рассекретили и поняли весь план, как слуги вновь кланяются и довольно поспешно идут в сторону дворца. Мало времени, очень мало.

*******

Не было сил ни на что. Сколько прошло — день? Два? Всё равно. Абсолютно плевать на всё, потому что он ответил на все вопросы согласием. Какой смысл тянуть дальше, если за него и так всё решили? Вот Луи тоже так подумал, с каплей далёкой надежды, что его перестанут хоть избивать, потому что другая боль и без того пожирала изнутри. Надеялся, но никогда не случается так, как хочешь.

Хорн впервые его ударил так. Не в шутку, не для того, чтобы подразнить, а почти что в полную силу и со злостью, с ненавистью, отвращением. Он оттолкнул его, оттолкнул его чувства, правду, действительно считая, что Луи — изменник. Лгал… лгал во всём, каждую секунду и так, что Хорн за столько лет не понял ничего. Глупо. Как же глупо было разрешать себе влюбляться.

Наверное, проходит действительно два дня, может даже три, но за это время Луи сам не вставал с кровати. До сегодня. Когда в очередной раз пришёл Адер со своей шавкой. Получил же «да», стал довольным, зачем продолжать бить? В этот раз парень теряет сознание, когда его бьют в грудь, в этот раз Ци стоит в стороне по приказу своего хозяина, в этот раз, когда приходит в себя, то больше не может становиться на правую ногу. Совсем. Луи не помнит, как доползает до кровати, как и не помнит того, что сплёвывает на пол кровь. Устал. Как же он устал. И если это была такая кома, то лучше бы сдох уже давно, чем мучился так.

Краем сознания, которое всё ещё боролось за трезвость ума, Луи слышал какой-то переполох и даже беготню на улице, но не видел смысла зацикливаться на этом. Младший Ких всё никак не мог осознать, что Хорн поверил Адеру, поверил чёрт знает кому, пусть он и был доверенным лицом короля Кхгара, в чём парень теперь сомневался, и… Ублюдок. Луи поверил мужчине, чувствовал в нём дополнение самого себя, открылся и позволил себе быть с ним спокойным и даже чувственным, а с ним поступили, как с половой тряпкой: как был полезен — был рядом, пользовался, разрешал был рядом, а как перестал нести выгоду и стал даже опасным — можно выбросить.

Хотелось сдохнуть. Или вырезать себе сердце, чтобы избавиться от ноющей боли. Даже кандалы больше не ощущались как что-то неприятное… За дверью вновь раздаются голоса, шаги и шипение открывающейся створки, как и тогда, когда к нему пришёл Хорн. Снова больно, снова поднимается страх, что оставшиеся крохи доверия окончательно растопчут. Молчание так же затягивается, поселяя больше сомнений, и Луи готовится к тому, чтобы выслушать…

— Луи?

Голос тихий и несмелый, неуверенный, как будто боятся, что он уже мёртв. Да и… ему было отчасти стыдно перед жрецом за то, что он видел его. Подавленный, избитый, уже забывший о воде, чтобы нормально помыться, ещё и… резкий запах мочи — так и не смог подняться, чтобы добраться до уборной.

— Илмариен… что они сделали с тобой? — к нему подходят и почти невесомо кладут руку на плечо, так же надавливают, чтобы перевернуть на спину. — Луи… ты слышишь меня?

Несильные похлопывания по щеке, как будто он ничего не соображает. Наверное, со стороны выглядел как труп — бледный, с порванной, перепачканной одеждой, без блеска жизни в глазах. Луи впервые за всё это время моргает, на что глаза отзываются резью и начинают слезиться. Или не из-за этого… всё равно.

Парень замечает, как Имиратра бросает быстрый взгляд на дверь и, что-то решив для себя, исчезает с поля его зрения. Ему не хотелось ничего, кроме того, чтобы перестать чувствовать абсолютно всё, стать безразличным ко всему. Луи слышит постукивания, слышит, как что-то ищут и приносят к кровати, а после вновь появляются рядом, чтобы взять его за руки и потянуть на себя.

— У нас мало времени.

— Зачем? — хрипло спрашивает Луи, послушно, словно кукла, садясь на кровати под руками другого.

— Потому что есть шанс помочь тебе, — Имиратра поспешно стягивает с младшего Киха сорочку. — У нас действительно мало времени, Луи… Вещей здесь нормальных нет, нужно довольствоваться тем, что есть.

— Я не хочу бежать. Не вижу смысла и не смогу.

— Твои опекуны и Али сделали всё, чтобы найти возможности для тебя.

Что? Он не ослышался? Значит, в Центральных Землях не считают так же, как в Восточных, и кто-то, кроме опекунов и Али, решился во вред себе помочь ему? Не верится, совершенно не верится, что так могло произойти… ему дали шанс, судьба дала шанс, которым сейчас он может воспользоваться. Но стоит ли? Сбежит и всю оставшуюся жизнь должен будет скрываться, как земляной червь, без возможности спокойно вдохнуть, не прятать шею в плечи, развиваться и самосовершенствоваться.

Луи вздрагивает и резко, насколько это возможно, опускает голову вниз, с непониманием смотря на чужие руки, которые, сняв с него брюки, водили влажной прохладной тряпкой по низу его живота и паху. Не то чтобы было стеснение или как-то ненормально, потому что годы в Академии без гендерного разделения по «правилам приличия», но…

— Горячих камней нет у меня нет, поэтому только холодная вода, — оправдывается Имиратра, опуская ткань на разбитое колено Луи. — Ты сейчас переоденешься, и я выведу тебя за границу Уюда, ближе к лесу.

— Я не смогу идти. Ты же сам видишь щиколотку и…

— Ты сможешь идти, — перебивает его жрец и, отложив тряпку, берёт брюки, натягивая их на ноги младшего Киха. — Я не знаю, куда вы отправитесь, но путь будет долгим.

— Вы? Кто со мной будет?

— Хорн. И не смотри так, — Имиратра заметно тяжело вздыхает. — Я не… это не моё дело, но его свергли. Сегодня с утра прокурадоры проголосовали за то, чтобы Император Ких перестал занимать трон и… Стража пошла против него, случилось непоправимое. Сейчас Император Ких скрывается и ждёт только наступления ночи и тебя. И нет, ты пойдёшь с ним, — он не даёт вставить и пары слов, — потому что это единственный способ для тебя прожить до старости.

— Если бы до старости…

Луи больше не говорит ничего, только опирается на плечи жреца, когда тот приподнимает его, чтобы до конца надеть брюки. Хорна свергли, пошла стража и непоправимое… он убил. Убил одного из тех, кого защищал и ради кого он поверил Адеру. Народ… вот он какой народ — только мелкая провинность или слово кого-то свыше, и даже не посмотрят на то, что это Император, который сделал больше, чем собственный отец.

Одежда оказывается грязно-серого цвета — уже не раз стиралась, довольно лёгкая и совершенно не приспособлена на что-то «далёкое», только хождения по дому. Довольно мягкие сапоги достигали середины икроножной мышцы и были бы уютными, если бы только не опухшая, жёлто-зелёная правая щиколотка, которую сжимала кожа. Луи не успевает никак отреагировать, как Имиратра достаёт из своей поясной сумки небольшой нож, остриём которого прокалывает себе кожу на подушечке пальца.

— Пока ветер касается тебя и меж перьями ты чувствуешь присутствие Илмариена — твоя боль не будет преследовать тебя, — растерев кровь между пальцами, авес раскрывает ладонь и сдувает Луи прямо в лицо красные песчинки, как будто не было жидкости. — Попробуй встать.

— Имиратра, я…

— Вставай.

Его берут за руки и тянут на себя, заставляя встать на ноги. На что те не подкашиваются. На что нет острой боли. Даже шагнуть сам может, не падая при этом на колени. И вдох даётся без ощущения мешающего объекта в груди. Колени не ноют, как и всё тело, нет ничего огненного внизу живота, где был мочевой пузырь…

— Чудес не бывает, — неверующе выдыхает парень себе под нос.

— Ты веришь в это и я не имею права разрушать твою веру, — Имиратра снимает с себя чёрный плащ и накидывает его на плечи младшего Киха, завязывая у горла. — Идём. Нам нельзя никому попадаться на глаза.

Жрец идёт к двери, отодвигает створку в сторону и выглядывает на улицу. А Луи стоит. Стоит на месте, с неверием осматривая свои руки, как будто видел их в первый раз. Не бывает чудес и… это была ловкость рук, никакой крови не было, а изначально какой-то порошок, что со вдохом попал в его организм и обезболил. Опиоид — так бы подумал сразу же, если бы жил не в Мире.

Шаги всё такие же неуверенные, почти что слабые и даже подрагивающие, потому что он не верит в то, что нет боли. Как будто летит над землёй, а не ходит. Луи накидывает на голову капюшон, что полностью скрывает лицо, и выходит из дома под свет тусклой сферы, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Как скоро заметят, что он сбежал? Смогут ли найти тех, кто причастен? А если из-за него пострадает Имиратра? Да, было рискованно, но ведь мужчина осознавал все возможные последствия и пошёл на это по доброй воле, а не под чьим-то давлением.

Луи воровато оглядывается, убеждаясь, что никого нет, и поспешно нагоняет Имиратра. Как же приятно чувствовать своё тело не как побитый мешок с картошкой, а как что-то лёгкое и воздушное. Луи неосознанно вспоминает слова мужчины о ветре и о том, что пока он есть — боль не придёт, когда прохладный воздух мажет его по щеке. Бред полнейший, чудес таких не бывает, но он не хотел вновь и вновь расстраивать Имиратра своим неверием, потому что… для него старались и ему помогали.

— Ты слишком сильно рискуешь, — подходя к стоящей у одного из мостов лодки, едва слышно произносит Луи. — Идём с нами, в это место придёт только разруха.

— Я не могу лишить нуждающихся авесов общения с Богами.

— Имиратра, — они останавливаются у лодки и жрец складывает руки перед собой, — Уюд будет охвачен огнём. Если ты умеешь видеть, а не просто смотреть, то сам же заметил, что северяне пытаются подмять под себя Восточные Земли. Я не знаю, куда ляжет мой путь, но ты можешь пойти со мной и найти новые земли, где точно нужен тот, кто общается с Богами.

— Они не ошиблись в тебе, — авес слабо улыбается и поворачивает голову в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. — Моё время покинуть эти земли ещё не пришло, Луи, но мы встретимся с тобой. На другой стороне берега тебя ждёт Император Ких.

Ну, что же… Улыбнувшись и с благодарностью посмотрев на Имиратра, сожалея, что из-за капюшона его лица не видно, Луи протягивает ему руку, предплечье которой тут же сжимают чужие пальцы, как и он сам. «Встретятся ещё», «они не ошиблись» — никогда не поймёт этих жрецов. Он так красиво прибыл в Восточные Земли и так ужасно покидает их. Сев в лодку, младший Ких поднимает со дна весло без широкой части и опускает конец «палки» в воду, чтобы оттолкнуться.

— Луи, — успевает окликнуть его авес и пытается что-то отыскать в своей сумке. — Я совсем забыл, — он подходит к самому краю и протягивает сложенный квадратик, который тут же перехватывает парень.

— Спасибо. Спасибо тебе за всё, Имиратра. И до скорой встречи.

Сжав бумажный квадратик в ладони, Луи напирает на весло, отталкиваясь ото дна, и быстро, как только это возможно, стремится к другому берегу. Хорн ждёт — сердце болезненно и сладко сжимается, выдавливая из себя всю кровь. Хорн ждёт — хочется броситься к нему и запустить в морду камень. Хорн ждёт — добраться до берега и уплыть дальше. Слишком противоречиво, больно, неприятно, и он никогда не простит.

Стоит только лодке стать на течение, как Луи поднимает весло… его учил так Хорн. Везде он. Поморщившись, младший Ких садится и разворачивает бумажный квадратик, что оказывается запиской, которую подносит ближе к глазам, чтобы видеть буквы. Острый почерк, немного наклонён влево, из-за чего в уголках глаз начинает покалывать. Чтоб его! Стал слишком сентиментальным… подорванный эмоциональный фон из-за всего, что случилось за такое короткое время. А ведь он думал, что опекуны вовсе не знают, в какую проблему он попал. Луи не хотел вовсе тревожить их, даже таким, потому что… они столько для него сделали, помогли, поставили на правильный путь, а авес разрушил всё построенное не своими руками.

_Мы знаем, что случилось, и знаем тебя. Твоей вины нет, потому что это судьба, с которой ты самолично знаком, знаком лучше всех нас вместе взятых. Мы с Мэдрилем лишь надеемся, что ты внял словам жреца и, не поддавшись своим привычным вспышкам апатии, не остался в заключении.  
Ни я, ни Мэдриль не понимаем и не можем понять, как ты себя чувствуешь, но ты вправе знать о том, что, что бы не случилось и что бы ты не сделал, мы на твоей стороне. Мы всегда встанем рядом с тобой, даже если придётся доказывать правду собственными искрами. Али не смог отправить тебе отдельное письмо, но знай, что он сделал для тебя слишком многое — просчитать правильный исход, добиться аудиенции у короля Кхгара и найти тех, кто так же готов помочь тебе, как и все мы.  
Теперь же всё зависит от тебя, и мы надеемся, что ещё сможем увидеть нашего сына живым и счастливым._

Это… Улыбнувшись, Луи бережно складывает записку и прячет её в нагрудный карман сорочки, сразу же застёгивая его. Суль, они все для него старались и было бы действительно глупо, если бы он не позволил Имиратре вытащить себя из дома. Держать себя в руках. Теперь у него была мотивация двигаться дальше, чтобы встретиться не только со жрецом, но и с опекунами, которые… О да! Не хватало разреветься из-за нестабильности с эмоциями. Отвратительно, с учётом того, что он пускал слёзы за всю свою жизнь не больше пяти раз.

Днище лодки черпает дно, полностью останавливаясь. Младший Ких поднимается на ноги, всё так же глупо шатаясь из стороны в сторону, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и спрыгивает на землю. Никого, тишина, что совершенно не приободряет. Перед ним разложился лес, что в ночной темноте начинал пугать больше, чем тот же вудаш, и когда раздаётся хруст ломающихся сухих веток под чужим весом, то он весь напрягается, готовый распахнуть крылья и уйти от опасности вверх.

Хорн выходит из тени, ведя за собой двух запряженных лошадей. Вот, значит, как. А порталы — не судьба? Луи не знал, как реагировать и как вести себя со старшим Кихом, но больше не будет того, что было раньше. Никогда не будет.

— Портал? — сухо спрашивает парень, подходя к Хорну и игнорируя протянутые поводья в руке, чтобы взяться за них выше.

— Они сейчас жёстко отслеживаются. Мы доберёмся к Башне в Бардэ, нас там будут ждать.

Бардэ? Он точно в своём уме или его где-то по пути ударили головой? Ехать туда, где всё мертво, где пустыня и где до сих пор живут Тени, которых никто детально не смог описать? Просто прекрасно. Луи осматривает прикреплённые к сёдлам поклажи, что не внушали ничего хорошего и не говорили о том, что в них достаточно еды и воды. Да и тепло… Чтоб его Тени сожрали! Это же пустыня — днём жара, как на сковороде, ночью же почти минусовая температура, а его одежда оставляет желать лучшего.

— Поздравляю вас со свержением, Ких-Хорн, — холодно и мстительно произносит парень, одним слитым движением забираясь в седло.

— Луи…

— Чем быстрее доберёмся до Бардэ, тем меньше вероятность смерти, — он не даёт мужчине договорить. — Наденьте капюшон, Ких-Хорн.

Ему, благо, ничего не говорят, лишь действительно надевают капюшон такого же плаща, как у него самого, и забираются на лошадь. Бардэ… Бардэ. Знали ли опекуны? Или Али? Скорей всего, это действительно единственное место, где не смогут отследить перемещение порталом. Неужели всё настолько серьёзно, и так постарался Адер? Или это из-за того, что местные прокурадоры боятся побега Хорна?

Старший Ких скупо бросает о том, что до пустыни они не остановятся, даже как бы ни хотелось, и пришпоривает лошадь. Луи следует чужому примеру и его животное срывается с места следом. Если они не будут останавливаться, то их лошади не выживут. Преувеличение? Но младший Ких более не думает об этом, когда Хорн ведёт их не по тропе. Приходится пригибаться к самой шее, приходится держать капюшон, чтобы тот не сорвало вместе со всем плащом, приходится приподнимать бёдра выше нужного, потому что седло стало натирать слишком быстро. Неправильно закрепили, или проблема в его брюках?

Лес кажется слишком большим, но Луи понимает, что проходит не так много времени, как кажется. Интересно, уже заметили его пропажу или то, что Хорн скрылся в Уюде настолько, что буквально испарился? Парень волновался из-за Имиратра, который… которого могли видеть вместе с ним. И если Адер узнает об этом, то не просто убьёт жреца.

Позади раздаётся ржание лошадей и топот копыт, что были всё же немного по левую сторону от них. Не могли так быстро найти, только если не выслеживали Хорна и ждали, пока он достаточно отдалится от Уюда, чтобы убить. Плохо… Адреналин выплескивается в кровь, разгоняется по телу быстрыми ударами сердца, и будь у него меч, то смог бы дать отпор, а не вот так жаться по кустам в надежде, что их не найдут.

Животные ускоряют свой бег, уходя глубже в лес, в заросли, что затрудняло попытки контролировать ситуацию. Луи только и мог, что направлять лошадь следом за старшим Кихом, стараясь не отставать, стараясь ухватится за хвост ускользающего спасения, чтобы не подставить тех, кто приложил руку к его побегу.

Быстрее, ещё быстрее, деревьев становится меньше, они оказываются на небольшой поляне, как будто это было око леса, которым он мог наблюдать за небом, как рядом с его ухом воздух свистит сильнее, чем этот краткий путь. Лошадь со ржанием становится на дыбы, из-за чего младший Ких чуть ли не падает на землю, краем глаза улавливая, как Хорн моментально останавливается и направляет вперёд остриё меча. «Стрела», — он помнит этот звук ещё с Академии, когда их тренировали владению луком.

— Мару, — выдыхает Луи, когда лошадь становится на копыта.

Его партнёр в связке. Та, которую он стал считать хорошим знакомым. На которую мог положиться.  
— Я должна позвать других, — она поджимает губы, с сожалением смотря на Луи.

— Я понимаю, — младший Ких кивает головой. — Будь я на твоём месте, то сделал бы так же, чтобы не оказаться на месте «изменника». Я знаю, что тебе было ведомо про случай с Рики и как это до сих пор больно для меня, но… чтоб меня! Никогда не был в таких ситуациях и просто не знаю, что говорить. И… я могу лишь надеется на то, что ты поступишь правильно.

Гадство! Как же это паршиво звучало, и Луи понимал, что Мару сдаст их. Он бы сам сделал то же самое, лишь бы за ложь и пособничество его не бросили на съедение Теням. Они ждут, ждут непонятно чего, и Хорн заметно напрягается, стоит девушке вытащить из ножен свой короткий меч и спрыгнуть на землю. Решила действовать? Как бы не хотелось, но он не будет молча принимать её решение. Мару поднимает руку с мечом и прижимает лезвие к своему плечу, резко дёргая на себя. Ткань расходится так же быстро и плавно, как и кожа, окрашивая всё в более тёмный цвет. Даже луна не пыталась бросить свет на поляну из-за верхушек деревьев.

— У вас есть минута, пока сюда не прибыли другие. Ну!

— Спасибо.

Пусть его лица не было видно, но в голосе слышалась искренняя благодарность. Он не знал, для него этот шаг или для Хорна, как для того, кого она всё равно считает императором, однако она это сделала, и Луи этого не забудет. Стоит только старшему Киху спрятать меч, как парень пришпоривает лошадь.

Абсурд. Всё — полнейший абсурд, потому что… Не бывает в реальной жизни того, чтобы вот так легко сбежать из-под стражи тому, кто считается вторым, после Эмира, врагом авесов. Или Адер настолько туп, что решил, что за него никто не будет ручаться, никто не попытается спасти, поэтому не выделил почти никакую охрану для него. Но всё равно, и без того его жизнь, которая казалась какой-то сказкой про ненормальных оборотней с крупицами магии, что осталась только у избранных, а у остальных вымирает, вдруг приобрела такие оттенки, которые впрок вписывать в раздел героического эпоса третьесортного женского романа.

Лес не кончался долго, деревья становились более низкими, но имели широкие листья. Землю под копытами животных больше не покрывала трава, она становилась заметно суше, теряла свой коричневый оттенок, приобретая более желтоватый цвет с чёрными вкраплениями. Луи никогда не задумывался о том, насколько близко Уюд расположен к Бардэ, наоборот, казалось, что столь «влажная» столица может находится только у самого океана, а не где-то в близи к засухе. Да, Бардэ была самой большой пустыней и занимала почти что половину всех Восточных Земель, однако это казалось где-то там, далеко и неправдоподобно.

Когда первые лучи солнца выглядывают из-за горизонта, за их спинами остаётся с пять небольших весей, которые встречали их встревоженными собаками. Было удивительно, что за ними никто не гнался, удивительно, что никто не пытался остановить двоих скрытых плащами всадников, не попались по дороге разбойники, которые жадны до лёгкой наживы. Лошадь Луи тяжело дышала и хрипела, покрытая испариной, и парень понимал, что ещё миля, и она точно упадёт замертво.

— Мне нужно остановиться, — довольно громко говорит младший Ких, чтобы его услышали. — Моя лошадь больше не продержится.

— Мы не можем останавливаться.

Да пошёл он! Стоит только заметить очерки влаги, как Луи направляет лошадь в ту сторону, где было больше зелени. Лёгкий порыв ветра несильно толкает в спину, словно одобряя то, что он сделал, и парень слышит за спиной недовольный оклик Хорна. Пусть делает, что хочет… Да, младший Ких не был идиотом и понимал, что им нельзя сейчас останавливаться, что промедление означает больший восход солнца на небо и большую жару в пустыне, но он так же понимал, что такими темпами лошадь не выживет и он не доберётся и до первого мёртвого города в Брадэ.

Среди небольших камней, которые словно росли с земли и складывались в прямую дорожку от места выхода воды до её исчезновения, разлёгся небольшой ручей. Стоит только остановиться и, спрыгнув с лошади, подвести животное ближе, как Луи замечает быстро ходящие бёдра, подрагивающие копыта, пену у рта… Да, не показатель страданий, но та всё равно слишком большой километраж пробежала за довольно короткое время. Младший Ких садится на корточки рядом с лошадью, которая жадно глотала воду, и, сняв капюшон, опускает руки в ручей. Ледяной. Слишком ледяной, что, наконец-то, приносит хоть немного успокоения от волнения, забирает ту дрожь, которая образовалась после «выветрившегося» адреналина.

Зачерпнув воду ладонями, Луи задерживает дыхание, что перехватывает сразу же, стоит только холоду тронуть кожу лица. Ещё раз зачерпнуть, чтобы отпить, как парень ощущает пристальный взгляд на себе, что вынуждает поднять голову. Хорн смотрел на него слишком пристально и стоял довольно близко. Тоже решил нарушить свои же слова? Осмотрев мужчину с ног до головы, младший Ких отворачивается обратно к ручью и снова зачерпывает воду.

— У тебя разбита губа, — бесцветным тоном всё же произносит старший Хорн.

— И только сейчас вы это заметили, Ких-Хорн? Что же, удивлю вас — из меня выбивали информацию, которой я не владел. Адеру, конечно же, было плевать на то, что я не причастен ни к чему, и его шавка Ци прекрасно находил применения своим кулакам. О! Или вас так же интересует вот этот синяк? — Луи показывает пальцем себе на правую скулу, где было небольшое желтоватое пятно. — Позволю вам напомнить, что это отпечаток вашего перстня.

«Которым ты меня ударил, ублюдок, когда влепил пощёчину», — мстительно и уязвлённо добавляет в своих мыслях младший Ких. Его вообще не должно волновать, как чувствует себя Хорн, как тот теперь будет жить, он не должен думать о нём вовсе, потому что была поставлена большая жирная точка во всём, однако мысли сами возвращались к нему, толкали сердце в бешенный ритм, чтобы обратил внимание, чтобы поговорили, чтобы его хоть обняли, и он мог отдать свою боль и волнение за эти дни.

Сделав ещё пару глотков воды под гнетущее молчание, Луи поворачивает морду лошади в свою сторону и омывает её нос и щёки водой. Не снимет усталость у животного, но хоть легче станет дышать. Со вздохом парень вновь садится в седло, отмечая, что натёртые бёдра совсем не болят, и в который раз ловит себя на том, что чувствует ветер. Глупый Имиратра, внушил ему то, во что верит сам, но является неправдой… наверное. По крайней мере, Луи всё так же продолжал ставить всё на то, что это был какой-то обезболивающий порошок.

Хорн хмуро смотрит на него, после чего всё же следует примеру Луи, забираясь на лошадь следом. Не обращать внимание на мужчину, подавить всё то, что продолжало в нём ещё тлеть, оставить всё в прошлом и двигаться дальше, всем видом показывать, что ему нет разницы до того, что произошло. Да, так будет лучше для него самого.

Бардэ — чёрная пустыня, и это название вполне соответствовало тому, что развернулось перед ними. Нестройные «позвоночники» гор действительно были тёмного, почти что чёрного цвета, и отделяли дышащую жизнью часть Восточных Земель от давно мёртвой, пусть и пытавшейся возродиться. И стоит переступить невидимую черту, как пески поглощают в себя солнце, отливая не привычным для пустыни глубоким жёлтым цветом, а более серым. Удручающий вид, отчего хотелось сразу же повеситься или зарыться как можно глубже в этот песок. Но если бы это было единственной проблемой, так ещё жара, что с каждой минутой становилась только сильнее. Лошади замедляют свой ход, а после и вовсе переходят на шаг, позволяя горячим лучам не просто слепить, но сжигать открытые участки тела. Луи сожалеет, что он не подготовился основательно, что не было времени и что позволил себе опустить руки, поэтому, когда ему протягивают кусок ткани, не сразу его принимает.

— Ты так и будешь упёртым? Мне-то всё равно, а вот у тебя сгорит лицо.

— У вас плохо получается провоцировать, Ких-Хорн.

Как же бесит. И ведёт себя так, будто не было между ними ничего, не было прошедших годов, не было… его признания в чувствах. Может ли быть такое, что для Хорна он действительно ничего не значил, а просто был бесплатной дыркой, которая ничего не требовала взамен? Куклой, которой можно было крутить так, как хочет, — трахать, дарить оружие, хвалить, чтобы сделать более податливым, выделять столько денег, сколько считал нужным… Неужели, действительно, всё так выглядело со стороны, и он не замечал? Или же сейчас он начинает накручивать себя, потому что обижен? Слишком много набегает мыслей, когда телом не владеет боль и неудобство.

Луи тогда принял ткань и растерялся в первые минуты, не понимая, как ей рационально пользоваться. Беглый взгляд на старшего Киха, и парень снимает капюшон только для того, чтобы скрыть нижнюю часть лица тканью, завязывая края сзади на шее. Защита от солнца, защита от ветра, что поднимал песок… если бы всё было так легко.

До вечера им попадается только один городок. Может, это была весь, может, он был таким же большим, как и столица, но всё, что осталось от него, — руины. Разваленные дома, засыпанные колодца, тропы, которых больше не было, деревья, ставшие высохшими, торчащими кольями из песка. Дотронься и станут трухой или же пылью.

Они решают остановиться возле небольшого разросшегося кустарника, что отливал синевой, и расположиться на ночь именно здесь, потому что Хорн высказывается о запахе растения и о том, что оно отпугивает хищников. Хищники в таком мёртвом месте… Как бы ни было парадоксально, но в Бардэ всё ещё водилось определённое количество опасных и не очень животных, которые стали властителями этих песков. Они впервые за день едят — Хорн так точно, Луи… Луи забыл, когда ел нормально, поэтому когда ему дают его часть вяленого мяса, парень съедает лишь пару кусков, уделяя больше внимания воде, которой и так не слишком много.

— Ты не голоден? — всё же спрашивает старший Ких, бросая пронзительный взгляд в сторону парня.  
— После длительного почти что полного голодания наедаться — не слишком хорошая идея, — скупо отвечает Луи с явным нежеланием говорить и поднимает взгляд на сферу, что светила над ними бледноватым солнцем. — Вы так и не сказали, куда мы держим путь.

— Ты так и будешь… — Хорн шумно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, чтобы успокоиться. — Чинг-Ле. Нас будут ждать у Башни.

— И неизвестно, кто вызвался помочь?

— Нет. Твой Али сказал, что это ещё нерешённый вопрос, как и попытки отыскать неотслеживаемый портал.

— Из-за меня?

— Нет, к счастью твоему — нет, — Луи полностью игнорирует интонацию мужчины. — Из-за меня. Прокурадоры не просто решили лишить меня трона, но и полностью убрать. Бурош-Тсоп подговорил стражу, и один из них пытался прирезать меня, однако я оказался быстрее.

— Не Бурош виноват в этом. Я не знаю, замешаны ли как-то во всём Центральные Земли, но Адер явно лижет задницу северянам. Когда он… пытал меня, — нужно называть всё, как есть, и не реагировать на то, что Хорн заметно напрягается и становится более хмурым, — то проговорился о том, что его очень раздражаете Вы в плане того, что не можете спокойно сложить свои полномочия и уйти на покой. Не удивлюсь, что через неделю все Восточные Земли будут под каблуком Фролис-Ниа-Райды или же утонут в огне.

— Не говори о том, что не понимаешь, — старший Ких воспринимает всё в штыки, как и его самого, до сих пор считая, что он действительно прислужник Хаоса и «друг» Эмира Теней.

Не говорить, так будет вовсе молчать. Всё равно. Нет разницы. Луи дают первым поспать и засыпает он не очень хорошо, пусть и произошло довольно много за последние дни. Конечно же, не было у них никаких спальников, не было даже банальных тканей, чтобы накрыться, но за эту ночь температура не опускалась настолько, чтобы мёрзнуть. Или же казалось, организм ещё не привык…

Приходится спать по три часа — дежурство, не больше шести часов, чтобы пуститься в дорогу до восхода солнца. Лошади почти что без сил, пусть и смогли за ночь пообщипать кустарник, но они выжимают из них последние капли. Луи разговаривает со своим животным, пытается выпросить от неё больше, понимая, что до нужного места придётся добираться уже пешком.

Чинг-Ле. Место, где случился первый прорыв грани, и Эмир Теней показал новых Теней. Место, где Хорн стал императором, утратив своего отца. Будь между ними всё так же, то… тот хоть немного поддержал бы, может, они даже как-то поговорили бы на эту тему, сам бы поделился чем-то из своей жизни, но он больше не доверял старшему Киху. И никогда более не будет доверять. Проще быть открытым сам с собой, чем позволять чувствам кружить голову, дурманить и делать дураком.

В этот день было более душно, и солнце почти что въедалось не только под ткань, но и под кожу. Ветер уже не трепал столь сильно песок, и Луи стал ловить себя на том, что ощущает неприятную тянущую боль в пояснице. Может, мозг стал пытаться улавливать хоть что-то, лишь бы только не думать о безграничных песках, солнце, жаре. Тяжело. Да, это было уже тяжело для него, как и ночь, которая почему-то подкрадывается холодным дыханием. Они впервые разжигают костёр, который и костром назвать с трудом можно: несколько сухих веток, что были собраны ещё с кустарника, и один камень огня, который проработает не больше четырёх часов.

Их путь действительно был длинным — четыре солнца и пять лун. Три разрушенных веси. Ни единого источника воды, один раз встретившаяся «роща» кустарника. Лошади… его лошадь стала прихрамывать. Луи чувствовал, как ему с каждым днём всё тяжелее держаться в седле, как при вдохах появляется колющее чувство в груди, как внутренние стороны бёдер опаляет огонь каждый раз, когда он покачивался сильнее нужного в седле, как здравое мышление утекает между пальцами, словно вода… О-о, как же ему хотелось пить. И поесть что-то, кроме вяленого мяса и дурацкого фрукта, который похож на инжир, но намного суше и безвкусней. Кажется, за эти дни у младшего Киха столь сильно слезились глаза из-за отражающегося света от песчинок, что до конца его дней такого больше не сможет быть. Или же сами глаза высохнут... 

Новый день начинается с того, что Луи просыпается из-за довольно сильного тормошения за плечо. Мысли никак не собирались воедино, не хотели, как и он сам не желал просыпаться. Ночь была воистину ледяной, из-за чего мёрзли уже не только ноги с руками, но и всё тело, все внутренности.

— Ты привязал лошадей? — тон Хорна кажется чересчур грубым и отчасти злым.

— Что? — едва слышно спрашивает младший Ких, с трудом садясь, опираясь на руку, и всё ещё сонно оглядываясь вокруг.

— Ты привязывал лошадей или нет?

— Я, может, и предатель, каким меня считают все, но не тупой. Я привязал их к балке колодца и…

Луи замолкает, когда взгляд находит у сухого колодца только одну лошадь, которая принадлежала мужчине. Он ведь действительно привязывал… и был на дежурстве. Всё, как в тумане, но парень понимает, что он заснул, когда должен был быть как можно более внимательным, потому что они остановились посреди одного из бывшего города.

Выругавшись, Луи поднимается на ноги и оступается, когда правая щиколотка подворачивается. Он падает с глухим звуком и негромким стоном больше от удивления, чем от боли. Нет, боли не было, хотя она должна быть, и тот с трудом понимает, что его берут под руки, помогая встать.

— Она просто убежала, — Хорн зачем-то пытается успокоить его и медленно отпускает, когда парень может стоять сам на ногах. — Иди на север, я пойду на юг. Пройдём круг и встретимся здесь.

Но ведь он же привязывал. Луи уже не слушает слова о том, что оружие только одно, чтобы он не лез, если есть опасность, и идёт в указанную сторону. Даже не заметил, как заснул — отключился так, будто кто-то ударил по голове. Подвёл не только себя, но и Хорна, потому что на его лошади были остатки воды и камни. Плохо, как же плохо. Младший Ких не понимает, почему его организм так реагирует, если совсем не чувствует ни боли, ни усталости. Нужно лишь расходиться, прогнать сонные нити, почувствовать прохладу ветра перед новым жарким днём, и всё будет нормально.

Солнце ещё не поднялось выше линии горизонта, вовсе не показало свои лучи, из-за чего до сих пор стояли неприятные зябкие сумерки и мерзкий холод, который постепенно стал отступать. Луи сильнее закутывается в свой плащ, в который раз сожалея, что в Уюде не нашлось более тёплой одежды… хотя днём и в ней жарко. В самой коже жарко, что говорить про тряпки. Младший Ких старался осматриваться вокруг и отмечать любое искажение темноты. Интуиция молчала, и она всё чаще была неразговорчивой с того момента, как у него забрали Рик-те-Хгар, и парень лишь надеялся на то, что за его спиной никого нет. Умирать вот так, почти что добравшись до Чинг-Ле, не хотелось.

Безжизненные дома были почти что полностью поглощены песками, что наталкивало мысли на то, что песчаные бури — слишком частое явление в этом месте. Только этого не хватало и… Луи останавливается у половины стены, что была относительно целой, по сравнению с другими, и садится на корточки, чтобы дотронуться пальцами до чёрного пятна у самого песка. Влажно. И холодно. Кровь — стоит только поднести пальцы к носу и почувствовать металлический запах. Плохо, очень плохо.

С каждым новым шагом тёмных разводов становилось всё больше, пока младший Ких почти что не вышел за границы веси, сразу же скрываясь за одним не до конца разрушенным домом. Лошадь нашлась… лежащей на боку и недышащей. Рядом с ней сидело существо с землянистой кожей, которое рвало длинными когтями бедро животного, тянуло на себя куски мяса, жил, сосудов и глотало не жуя, каждый раз давясь, срыгивая и снова глотая. Это была она, была та Тень, которая подвергла Бардэ умерщвлению. Кожа обтягивала непропорциональное костлявое тело, которое, по первому взгляду, было не больше пятидесяти сантиметров, лысая голова с пустующими глазницами — значит, правда, что они слепые и полагаются на слух. Кожаные крылья за спиной раскрываются, и Тень поднимает перепачканную кровью морду, не закрыв свою пасть, с которой выпадает кусок мяса, и ведёт головой из стороны в сторону, на что островатые уши ведут следом. Слушает? Луи задерживает дыхание, и сам старается услышать хоть что-то. Семь секунд — он считает, чтобы не нагнетать обстановку, как раздаётся неприятное, режущее слух стрекотание, с которым Тень отталкивается от песка и взлетает, стремясь в ту сторону, где всё ещё была ночь. Свет неспешно пробирался между разваленными домами, бросал отблески дальше, позволяя увидеть не только погрызанное бедро, но и разорванное брюхо.

С тяжёлым вздохом Луи подходит к мёртвой лошади и опускается на корточки рядом. Жалко и… он виноват в том, что заснул, совершенно не слыша, как Тень «похитила» их животное. Парень отстёгивает от седла поклажу, напоследок проведя рукой по спине лошади, и, поднявшись на ноги, сталкивается взглядом с Хорном. Будет ли он считать, что Луи убил животное, призвав Тень, и нарочно сделал вид, что заснул? Плевать. У него не было сил на то, чтобы снова, в который раз, прокручивать в голове то, что подумает Хорн. Всё равно, абсолютно, потому что уже всё кончено.

— Это та же Тень, что и впервые напала на Чинг-Ле.

— Ещё довольно далеко до города, чтобы здесь водились чели́фоки, — напряжённо произносит старший Ких и, подойдя к Луи, без лишних слов забирает у него поклажу, чтобы перестегнуть лямку и забросить себе на плечо.

Да, далеко, но не стоит забывать, что они ничего о них не знают, как и не знают того, на какую территорию уже распространились челифоки. Возможно, лет через двадцать они уже не будут эндемиками и станут самыми опасными Тенями, куда страшнее, чем все ведомые существа из группы «чёрных», но… Мысль ускользает, как будто ни о чём и не думал. Думал ли вообще о чём-то?

— … слышал меня? — доносится, как будто из-под воды.

— Что? — Луи глубоко вдыхает нагревающийся воздух, в котором почти ничего не осталось от ночи.

— Ты садишься спереди.

Он мог бы закатить скандал и упереться рогом, что не сядет в одно седло с тем, кто разрушил его надежды, чувства и ударил его. Конечно мог, но он не мальчишка, чтобы действовать во вред себе. Вынужденная мера, с чем Луи забирается на лошадь, придвигаясь как можно ближе к передней луке и позволяя мужчине разместиться сзади.

Его тактично не трогали лишний раз, придерживали, когда его клонило в сторону, тормошили за плечо, когда почти что терял сознание от жары. За день, казалось, он потерял всю силу, что была у него раньше, потерял возможность трезво мыслить, потому что… потому что мозги превратились в горячую жижу, которая вот-вот должна была начать вытекать из ушей. И как же парень благодарит всех, кто приходит на ум, когда под вечер они добираются до подобия оазиса. Пять скромных деревьев, выступающий с земли булыжник, что походил на высунутый язык над озерцом, вода в котором была на удивление прозрачной, позволяя увидеть такое же песчаное дно, и трава, что, воистину, радовало Луи больше, чем какая-то вода, ведь лошади не предложишь есть вяленное мясо и непонятные сухие фрукты, пусть они и были сытными.

Хорн «объявляет», что ночь будет в этом, пусть и не особо безопасном (что вообще может быть(?) безопасным в Бардэ?), потому что видит, насколько обессилен Луи — почему-то именно в это хочется верить младшему Киху. Грузно, прихрамывая, парень доходит до кромки воды и почти что падает на траву, которая росла пучками. Где-то сухая, где-то молодая и зелёная. Не для этого сел. Вдохнув на полную грудь и задержав дыхание, Луи скидывает плащ и открывает лицо, что оказывается самым лёгким, подцепляет края рубахи и стягивает её через голову, не в силах расстегнуть даже верхние пуговицы. Некрасивые красные пятна на левом боку, некоторые из которых превратились в настоящие гематомы — разрывы капиллярной сетки, если только её, заметна слабая деформация, потому что под пальцами чувствует «ступеньки», боль, которая вызывает прерванный вдох. Какие-то свободные рёбра точно имеют трещины, и младший Ких может лишь надеяться на то, что более крупные сосуды не затронуты, как и плевра, как и… нервы. Да, он был кардиохирургом, но всё равно же была базовая подготовка, с которой запомнилось не так много, однако укрепилось после годов в Академии.

Луи старался игнорировать все воспалительные очаги, все синяки, потому что он не мог снять сапог с правой ноги. Совсем. Потянув сильнее, парень добивается только новой вспышки боли, успевая вовремя закусить губу, чтобы позорно не вскрикнуть. Неужели опухла сильнее? Но… куда уж больше? Ещё одна попытка оказывается более удачной, но в уголках глаз собираются слёзы. От боли или от вида фиолетового нечто, что было его ногой — не было разницы. Ему нужна была поддержка, потому что даже на Земле был Майкл, который мог дать ему больше уверенности.

Полностью раздевшись, Луи проходит всего пять шагов, после чего тяжело садится на дно озеро, из-за чего вода достигает до середины живота. Горячая… хоть что-то же должно быть здесь прохладным! Но немного успокаивало то, что заходящее солнце спряталось за деревом, что расположилось за его спиной. Успокаивало… Омыв себя и сняв верхний слой грязи (как же отвратительно себя таким чувствовать), младший Ких задерживает дыхание и, медленно опускаясь назад, полностью ложится на спину, позволяя воде сомкнуться над ним волнами. Думается о том, что в будущем он не будет чувствовать боли, что рано или поздно, но всё же пройдут все побои, нужно лишь подождать немного. Стоит только лёгким «сказать», что уже хватит, как Луи, упираясь и погружаясь ладонями в дно, вновь садится, пытаясь отдышаться мелкими «глотками». Действительно, сейчас осталось только ждать, потому что всё возможное он уже сделал.

— Он вырвал тебе перья? — настолько неожиданно, что заставляет вздрогнуть и положить ладонь на полностью лысый правый бок.

— Вы же не дурак, Ких-Хорн, чтобы не понимать, что такое пытки и попытки выбить из авеса нужную информацию. Адер смаковал и тянул медленно, не дёргал, чтобы сделать больнее, а потом бил меня. Как и его шавка Ци. И не нужна мне от вас жалость, как и злость.

— Луи, то, что я…

— Я вам всё сказал, Ких-Хорн, — грубо перебивает его парень, не желая ничего слушать.

Одеваться обратно в потную, грязную одежду не было желания и сил, но… Четыре часа — вот, сколько они в сумме спят, не больше, потому что опасность от челифоки, опасность от других хищников всё ещё была слишком великой.

Жары становилось больше, солнца становилось больше, боли становилось больше, тело утончалось… Даже Хорн стал выглядеть ужасно — пожирневшие волосы и перья, потрескавшиеся сухие губы, тёмные круги под глазами и заметная усталость в ореховых глазах. Луи теряет счёт времени, как и тому, что происходит вокруг: пески, солнце, на горизонте постоянно казались какие-то фигуры, океаны, деревья, тень, но… у них закончилась вода и наполнить было негде. Из еды остались крупицы, из-за чего со старшим Кихом были почти что войны, ведь мужчина отдавал свою долю ему, пытался.

У них умерла лошадь. Как умерла… На очередном спуске с бархана животное обессиленно падает вместе с ними, но Хорн каким-то чудом успевает выпустить крылья и смягчить их падение. Находит как-то силы… Только потом Луи узнаёт, что лошадь подвернула копыто, что она больше не сможет подняться, потому что они не выходят её здесь, поэтому мужчина, отведя младшего Киха подальше, облегчает страдания животного. Они умрут также, пустыня их проглотит заживо и не подавится.

Идти самостоятельно было почти невыносимо — палящее солнце, отсутствие ветра, который раньше хоть немного приносил прохладу, боль. Боль была везде, как и галлюцинации, что становились слишком реальными — ворон. Чёрная большая птица, что нависала над ними коршуном и ждала, когда они уже замертво упадут, чтобы сожрать их глаза… Глаза? Почему они? Кажется, младший Ких говорит вслух, но Хорн идёт где-то впереди, не слыша его. Луи видит новые руины, видит какое-то возвышение, что так напоминает Башню, но это снова его галлюцинации — в этой пустыне нет ничего, они свернули не туда. Оступившись, парень падает мешком с костями на песок и хрипло вдыхает. Хватит. Это всё бессмысленно. На этом его путь закончен… подвёл всех, кто так старался для него. Жалкий. Какой же он жалкий.

— Мы пришли. Возле Башни нас должны ждать. Ты слышал меня? — замерев, Хорн оборачивается и каменеет всем телом. — Луи!

Зовут. Трогают. Поднимают. Почему не оставят в покое? Глупость сделал, когда молил о второй жизни и хотел жить дальше. Не нужно было. Луи моргает медленно, видя то небо, ту светло-песочную арку, то сухое дерево, на ветке которого сидела всё та же чёрная птица, которая так и жаждала его смерти. Птица, которая поворачивает голову в его сторону, щёлкает клювом и вглядывается в душу тёмно-вишнёвыми глазами, что, наконец-то, забирают его сознание.

— О Суль, я думал, что случилось… Что с ним? — Мон-Скирос становится ещё более обеспокоенным и срывает с себя портал на цепочке.

— Долго говорить, — перехватив более удобно Луи, мужчина позволяет вложить себе в руку небольшую монетку. — Титис’анк?

— Да. Я прибуду через неделю, чтобы отвести подозрения, — поспешно произносит Скирос, и портал раскрывается, с хлопком унося пару.

Луи… Бедный Луи. Вынес столько, пережил столько и совершенно незаслуженно. Мон-Скирос прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, чтобы успокоить свою боль, и разворачивается к Башне, от которой осталась лишь половина и неровная «корона». Сколько живёт, сколько видел, но каждый раз разочаровывается во всём Мире.

— Не пристало царям без запроса появляться на чужих Землях и уж тем более следить за изменниками, — авес слышит за спиной хлопки крыльев, которые перерастают в шаги.

— А столь уважаемым Воинам самим становиться предателями.

Вкрадчивый, негромкий голос, который тянется так же, как самый дорогой жидкий янтарь. Скирос не оборачивается и тогда, когда шаги останавливаются прямо за его спиной, которую трогает чужой жар. Столько бегал, чтобы лишний раз не попадаться на глаза короля Кхгара, каждый раз отказывал и не принимал никакие подарки, чтобы вот сейчас так попасться. И если бы время вернулось назад, то он бы сделал также, не смог бы оставить в беде Луи.

— Вам ведомо, что Луифэль не виноват, как и Ких-Хорн, — Скирос поворачивает голову в сторону, сталкиваясь взглядом с чёрными глазами, в которых виднелись вишнёвые всполохи.

— Мовление Хаоса — лишь мовление, которым дитя не могло овладеть в совершенстве, — мужчина в чёрных одеяниях складывает руки за спиной и медленно обходит Мона. — Что вообще такое Хаос? Кто-то считает, что это — разруха, кто-то, что начало жизни, и никто не думает, что Хаос — начало и конец всего одномоментно. Как время… Забавно, не правда ли? — Кхгар останавливается напротив мужчины и со слабой усмешкой на губах, но не в глазах, осматривает Скироса. — Но это всё красивые слова и лирика. Я слышал, что у тебя неделя перед отъездом… Что же, я буду ждать тебя перед твоим отбытием.

Скирос только и может, что кивнуть головой, понимая, что загнан в угол, и смотреть на то, как фигуру Эллейда охватывает чёрная дымка, которая сворачивается в воронку и из неё в небо взмывает большой, крупнее, чем обычная птица, ворон, стремясь в сторону солнца. Хаос — это Время… Знал бы Эллейд, насколько близок, то не был бы столь радостным, что тоже было показушным, как и его попытки быть безразличным ко всему. Кхгар — вороны, которые действительно знали слишком многое.


	51. Глава 46. Холод крови, жар разума. Часть 1

Вокруг темнота, что разбивалась золотыми всполохами, которые складывались в странные символы и меняли черноту на изумруд. Как будто везде были стены, но стоило только пойти в их сторону, как они отдалялись. Пустота, не было ничего, но ему казалось, что всё и сразу окружало его, что кто-то… стоял позади постоянно, вне зависимости от того, куда поворачивал.

Под босыми стопами была вода, океан чёрной воды, что не поедала его целиком, лишь слабо доходила до щиколотка и отливала такими же изумрудными волнами, когда он делал шаг. Спокойствие. С водой, с окружающей темнотой, несмотря на то, что это была темнота, спокойствие окружало его, царило вокруг и позволяло брать свои зёрна, чтобы взрастить в себе и обрести то, что так было необходимо за прошедшие дни. Прошедшие… дни?

В голове что-то настойчиво бьётся, но так же быстро забывается, когда новые золотые всполохи заставляют мрачные краски переливаться вокруг. Начинает казаться, что он вернулся в прошлое и снова Новый год, снова последний час, и он в какой-то компании, уже знакомой, потому что его близкий человек не хочет, чтобы он в такой праздник был один. Приятно. Тепло. Семья. Он был один единственный для него семьёй. И с этой мыслью возникают образы, которые подталкивают к тому, что всё это как-то неправильно.

Что-то билось где-то рядом, в голове, как будто он должен был что-то помнить, но забыл. Приходится остановиться, словно это поможет, но мысли улетают сразу же, как и появились, стоит только позади услышать шаги. Совершенно бесшумными были, если бы не вода, что позволяла услышать абсолютно всё вокруг. Он заметно вздрагивает, когда тепло окружает его стан, когда полностью охватывает его спину и… Это был поцелуй. В плечо. Ниже по руке. А после ладони, что сомкнулись на животе, спускаются вниз.

Он резко осознаёт себя собой, вспоминает, что он — Луи… Луифэль, что у него две жизни и что его путь закончился в пустыне. Только почему-то у него нет перьев, почему-то тело стало более жилистым, потерялись очертания мышц, что стал выше и… позади был Хорн. Был тот, который так же стал семьёй, а после всё разрушил. Был Хорн, который не склонял голову, чтобы поцеловать, как привычно это делал, просто стоял ровно, прижимался.

— Пусти меня, — говорит он своим старым голосом, что более глубокий и хриплый.

— Нет, — довольно сильный укус за шею, который заставляет болезненно зашипеть и вздрогнуть. — Нет, ты мой, — горячие пальцы обхватывают член, на что тело выгибается навстречу, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд.

— Ты не знаешь меня, — Луи не в силах отказаться, не в силах оттолкнуть.

— Ты — мой, — с рычащими нотками произносит Хорн и снова впивается укусом в его плечо, на что от невидимых стен отражается вскрик.

Что-то не так здесь… И почему они голые? Чёрт побери, где они? И есть ли это «они» вообще? Дыхание сбивается сразу же, как только движения пальцев ускоряются, что непонятно как стали влажными, плечо горит от укусов и по коже щекотливо сбегают капли крови. Ненормально… в этом действительно что-то не так. Новый вскрик, который становится полноценным криком, когда совсем рядом с шеей разрастается огненная, острая, неимоверная боль, а вниз по груди стекают уже алые дорожки.

Боль и наслаждение, быстрые движения руки и новые укусы. Луи не может противиться, не может даже банально сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы избавиться от этого влияния, этих чувств. Не нужно, ему ничего не нужно, только покой, потому что нигде нет правды, нельзя положиться на того, кого стал считать своей семьёй, нельзя доверять… Словно его сомнение чувствуют, резко хватают за руку и разворачивают. Мир перед глазами кружится, зелёный смешивается с золотым и полностью сливается с тёмным, что неимоверно начинает резать глаза. Луи закрывает их, не в силах принять все смешанные образы, которые, ко всему прочему, усиливаются болью и возбуждением. И только вода, омывающая его ноги, даёт хоть какой-то покой и усмиряет отголоски огненных ощущений, которые не переставали стекать вместе с кровью вниз по груди, позволяя хоть немного собрать мысли воедино. Отчего-то собственное тело более не ощущается как своё, почему-то кажется, что всё — один лишь большой сюр, который необходимо прекратить в эту же секунду, но Луи не может пошевелить даже языком, о чём вообще можно говорить дальше? С трудом открыв глаза, он понимает, что перед ним не было Хорна, что всё это время его преследовал и трогал не образ мужчины, а его собственное «я» которое не собиралось отпускать. Никогда.

Белые волосы, в которых разместились красные перья, светлые, почти блеклые глаза, в которых чёрные зрачки смотрелись неестественно ярко, перья, что обнимали всё тело, сложенные белые крылья за спиной, кончики которых отчего-то были перемазанные не то кровью, не то грязью, и губы… губы, которые были неестественно алыми. Почему же не быть красными, если только что этот рот прижимался к его плечу, а эти острые клыки впивались в его плоть, пытаясь оторвать кусок и испить всю кровь? Это была его дикая версия, животная, та истинная сущность, которая должна была быть на его месте и принести несчастье всему миру, однако Луи дали шанс. Только зачем? Всё равно он ничего не сделал и не принёс нормального этим землям, ещё и обвинили в сотрудничестве с Эмиром Теней.

Его двойник напротив кривится, недовольно оскаливается, почти что опасно, и Луи чувствует, как по коже пробегает стадо мурашек, что не внушает ничего хорошего для него самого. Да, он боялся… это. Он боялся, потому что не знал — убьют ли его, сожрут ли его или же отпустят, посчитав каким-то дурачком. Да, он на самом деле чувствовал себя дурачком, которого непонятно зачем вытащили в другой мир. Вытащили… Как же это было смешно и нелепо. Он сам, взрослый мужик, будучи при смерти, молил непонятно кого, чтобы ему дали второй шанс, чтобы он не умер непонятно где и как, а чтобы… Чтобы что? И почему-то именно сейчас Луи понимает, что не знает смысла и цели своего собственного существования.

Снова звучит негромкое хмыканье. Снова таким нехитрым образом привлекают к себе внимание, что даёт осознать, что у существа напротив действительно имелись зачатки более разумного сознания, чем думалось Луи изначально. Он запутался окончательно, не знал… не знал действительно ничего. Ноль. Дырка от бублика. В детстве такое сравнение его посмешило бы, однако, будучи сейчас на грани жизни и смерти, ему было не до смеха. Двойник обнимает его, крепко сжимая руки на пояснице, как будто хочет утешить, и Луи чувствует благодарность, что тот, у которого он так бессовестно отобрал жизнь, пытается его приободрить. Приятно и больно одновременно. Почему Хорн не мог так сделать раньше? Почему он поверил непонятно кому? Нет, понятно кому, потому что Адер — не последний авес в Мире, но так было давно, не до того случая, как его заключили под стражу. Адер показал себя во всём обличии, он явно действовал против Центральных Земель, против короля Кхгара, который непонятно почему закрывал на эти все проделки своего советника глаза, и, кажется, он действовал в одной связке с Северными Землями. Конечно, Фролис-Ниа хотела получить столь плодородные и выгодные в торговле земли, конечно, она пойдёт на всё, что угодно, чтобы добиться всевластия, но она не учла того факта, что авесы будут беспрекословно её слушать так же, как и северяне.

У уха раздаётся какое-то ворчание, что напоминало больше недовольное порыкивание, и его двойник поднимает голову с плеча, вглядываясь в такие же блеклые, как его собственные, глаза, как будто пытался найти что-то понятное для себя. Недоволен? Луи был сам недоволен собой, недоволен тем, что так сложилась его жизнь, недоволен и тем, что из-за планов так званой аристократии, его жизнь пошла наперекосяк. Разобраться бы с этими высокими личностями, да только он понимает и прекрасно помнит со своей прошлой жизни, что полнейшая демократия ведет к анархии, что хватит десятилетия, чтобы случились войны, смерти и вернулся в своё законное царствование Хаос.

Кажется, его мысли прекрасно слышат, как будто говорит вслух, и Луи почему-то становится стыдно, словно он снова стал тем маленьким мальчиком, что впервые пытался взять себе больше сладкого, чем было выделено ему нормой, — двойник с силой хмурится, позволяя увидеть своё-не своё лицо. Луи может только на этот вздохнуть. А что ещё делать? Двойник перед ним склоняет голову к плечу, словно был хищной птицей, а не обычным, пусть и белым, павлином, на что, в очередной раз, хмыкают. Он подается вперед, отчего Луи пытается отстраниться назад, но руки на его пояснице не дают отвоевать себе и пары сантиметров. До сих пор помнился переход с ребёнка-гоминида в подростка-авеса, где его заставили съесть кусок сырого мяса, заставил именно этот двойник. Что теперь ему нужно? Конечно же это всё только в его голове, в голове того, кто находится при смерти. Однако это не улучшало положения. Острые когти впиваются под кожу, входят в мышцы, скребут позвонки поясницы, но Луи не чувствует боли, впервые за столько времени. Он знал, что нужно просто довериться, отпустить себя, потому что это перед ним не сделает ничего дурного для тела, которое было его собственным. И Луи принимает то, что ему хотят дать — прохладные, липкие от крови губы прижимаются к его собственным, делясь металлическим привкусом, который ещё пару минут назад находился в нём.

— Ес inches ag et fei pahech… — раздаётся в самой голове негромкий голос, который напевал спокойный мотив.

Когда под ногами заметно начинает бурлить, Луи напрягается сильнее. Целомудренный поцелуй отходит на второй план, и только через мгновение он понимает, что этого всего не было: ни стен, ни золотых и изумрудных вспышек света, ни собственного двойника, ни даже крови, боли, возбуждения и самоуничтожения. Только вода, которая обрела заметные очертания и которая несла песню.

Луи оборачивается, делает это пару раз, но ничего не меняется, абсолютно, только плечи и лопатки отзываются уже знакомой за столько лет тянущей болью. Крылья… Его до сих пор считают достойным крыльев. Смешно. Однако спорить с теми, кто решил не просто подарить ему второй шанс, но и только что дать третий, а ещё наградить полноценным достоинством авесов — опасно для себя. Нет, он не боялся смерти, не верил и в перерождение, однако что-то внушало ему панику и подрагивание кончиков пальцев, стоило только подумать о том, что «эти» могут «выйти» с ним на связь и показать, что он и кто он такой на самом деле.

Луи пару раз взмахивает крыльями, встряхивая ими, чтобы избавиться от тяжёлых каплей на кончиках перьев, и успевает сделать лишь пару шагов вперёд, как вновь раздаётся голос. Много голосов, которые сливаются воедино, из-за чего кажется, что он один. Мужской. Довольно знакомое мовление, однако Луи всё равно не может зацепиться ни за одно слово, запомнить и понять.

— …ес golab i ffluwr ag dwaqr steich polod…

Воды становится больше, появляются волны, которые достают практически до груди. Но, что странно, паники не было, как и не было удивления. Да и с чего удивляться? Это всё у него в голове, возможно, он даже на самом деле умирает. Так зачем же переживать по пустякам? Луи останавливается, понимая, что идти куда-то — бессмысленно, и ждёт, когда волны полностью его поглотят. Вода не была холодной, напротив, она была очень теплой, как будто стоял солнечный день и прямые лучи небесного светила нагрели её. Только крыльям было некомфортно, как и плечам, когда перья с каждыми новыми каплями становились тяжелее. 

Луи делает большой глоток воздуха, но не рассчитывает всего лишь какую-то несчастную секунду, как волна, размером с несколько домов, накрывает его с головой. Продолжая делать этот вдох, он хватает ртом воду, которая наполняет его легкие, которая попадает в желудок, которая полностью сливается с его телом, заставляя раствориться в ней до конца. Не останется ничего… Абсурдно. Вначале ничего не было, после его смерти ничего не останется, после исчезновения всех авесов снова будет ничего.

Почему-то он давится. Почему-то нереальное становится реальным и с этим пробуждается страх. Луи действительно осознаёт, что он задыхается, и более осознанно чувствует то, что вода мокрая. Где-то потрескивает огонь, где-то раздаются шаги босых ног о твердую поверхность, в воздухе витает аромат благовоний, что напоминают о сандаловом дереве, о масле, о Хорне. Луи чувствует чужое, довольно хрупкое тело, руки которого держали его над водой, которые положили его голову на чьё-то плечо, и… и этот голос. Это был тот голос, который напевал песню на неизвестном мовлении у него в голове.

— Non dful ag corcan steich, anid mea, brhoi ag gwthiod.*

Почему-то от этого становится страшнее. Луи вздрагивает и пытается ногами ощутить дно, взмахивает руками, но его крепче прижимают к себе. Совсем рядом раздается ещё один голос, более хриплый, как будто уже не один год курят, но это больше пугает. Парень не знает, где он, последние воспоминания кричат о том, что он потерял сознание в пустыне, что где-то там, впереди, ещё должна быть Башня. Тогда какого он находится в воде? Какого он находится в чужих руках, и почему вокруг столько незнакомых голосов?

— Всё хорошо, — раздаётся над головой удивительно спокойный, размеренный, мягкий голос, и чужие руки поглаживают его предплечья, пытаясь успокоить. — Ты в безопасности. Мы не принесём тебе боль.

— Где я? — не своим голосом спрашивает Луи, но заметно успокаивается, чувствуя миролюбивую атмосферу вокруг себя.

— Ты в безопасности, — снова повторяет мягкий голос. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мы позаботимся о тебе. Попробуй заснуть.

В смысле «заснуть»? Как он может уснуть, не зная, где находится и кто это с ним рядом? Луи действительно начинает всё больше и больше успокаиваться, перестаёт паниковать по поводу того, что его трогает непонятный человек, что здесь он явно не один и что ждать можно всего… Всего каких-то несчастных пару минут назад парень был готов оставить жизнь и уйти на полноценный покой, потому что считал что его уже больше ничего не держит в мире, однако сейчас он понимал свою безмозглость, ведь, будучи таким многословным, всё равно не был готов расстаться со своим существованием, пусть таким, которое не имело светлых пятен в не очень грядущем будущем.

Тело, которое за считанные секунды налилось твердостью, словно было готово к атаке, постепенно расслабляется под не столько поглаживаниями предплечий, сколько под спокойным и монотонным голосом. И мерным покачиванием воды. Только сейчас до Луи доходит, что он действительно находится в воде и что это, скорее всего, может быть какой-то небольшой водоём, довольно глубокий, раз ноги так и не смогли достать до дна. Если, конечно, он вообще шевелил ими, пытаясь высвободиться из чужих рук.

Но сейчас, лежа на воде и позволяя её не особо ровной поверхности укрывать его почти что как одеялом, которое не трогало голову, Луи вслушивается в возобновившееся пение, позволяющее полноценно ощутить своё тело, ощутить отсутствующие всполохи боли, которые преследовали его весь путь в пустыне и всё заключение в Уюде, позволяющее… позволяет понять, что он так и не открыл глаза. «Как-будто транс», — мелькает в голове, однако это становится уже неважно, потому что сон, который, как думалось, не сможет его одолеть в такой ситуации, полностью поглощает пусть немного отдохнувшее, но всё же измученное сознание в свою темноту.

****

***

Во второй раз сознание возвращается более плавно и мягко. Ему более ничего не снится, только одна сплошная темнота, которая дарит покой мозгу. Безусловно, это было глупое сравнение, однако, проснувшись, Луи так и не находит более красивых слов, чтобы описать своё состояние. Тело было словно ватным, мысли, пусть и довольно связные, лениво перетекали от одной вещи к другой, а если парень пытался уцепиться хоть за что-то одно, то это вызывало неприятную тупую боль в висках. Вдох на полную грудь не удаётся полноценно, и стоит только открыть глаза, что также даётся с довольно большим трудом, как и поднять голову, как Луи видит белые полоски ткани, служащие вместо бинтов, которые плотно обхватывали его почти что от самих ключиц до середины живота. С таким невозможно понять, что у него происходит с рёбрами, даже если сделать небольшой вдох, то это не даст полной картины. Возможно… Нет, точно, до сих пор есть перелом, потому что за довольно короткий срок его невозможно вылечить. Хотя откуда ему знать, сколько на самом деле прошло времени.

Луи осматривается и часто моргает, чтобы прогнать перед глазами белую, всё ещё сонную пелену. Это была небольшая комната, наверное, от угла до угла всего лишь с десяток шагов, если не меньше, что наталкивает на мысль о том, что это кратковременная обитель для таких израненных душ, как он сам. Стены, как пол и потолок, были в песочных оттенках, свидетельствуя только в пользу того, что они сделаны из самой настоящей глины. На одной из таких, напротив невысокой кровати, на которой лежал Луи, висело шесть полок друг под другом, что были заставлены разнообразными фигурками птиц и авесов различной формы — самая большая не превышала размера ладони. По левую руку находился аркоподобный проём, закрытый несколькими слоями светло-голубой довольно прозрачной ткани, — не нужно иметь сверхразум, чтобы понять, что находится в соседней комнате.

Опираясь руками в кровать, которая на ощупь была как набитая довольно мягкой соломой ткань, Луи закусывает губу и, собрав все силы, с трудом садится. Тонкая ткань покрывала, что служило одеялом, съезжает с живота вниз, позволяя увидеть абсолютно чистую кожу без единого синяка. Взгляд мажет по боку, и в голове снова поднимается сожаление, поднимается воспоминание о жгучей боли, когда ему вырывали перья.

Не думать. Ему просто нужно не думать и не переживать об этом лишний раз. Всё позади, всё уже в прошлом, и никогда, Луи на это надеется, не повторится в его жизни. Взгляд цепляется за ковер под кроватью, который выступал на пару сантиметров, что позволяло спокойно спускать ноги и не бояться холода. Несколько ковров, и только один свободный пустой участок в районе полок и закрытой деревянной двери. Интересно, он был здесь пленником или гостем? И где вообще это здесь? Комната более ничем не пестрила, даже не было окна, свет давала небольшая сфера под потолком, отливающая слабым голубоватым оттенком. Здесь явно кто-то любит этот цвет, или же… Нет. Чушь. Его, как изменника, да и Хорна тоже, не приняли бы ни одни Земли. Даже если король Кхгар был на их стороне, что маловероятно, и во что Луи сам не верил, то даже он бы не дал им убежище. Слишком много опасностей для своей репутации — ни один правитель, разумный правитель, не подверг бы себя таким испытаниям.

Но Луи обманывает сам себя, потому что недалеко от кровати разместился невысокий стул, на котором лежала сложенная ткань. «Вещи», — отчётливо мелькает в голове. Здесь не нужно быть и пророком, всё очевидно, как и то, что он не пленник.

Заставить себя встать на ноги оказывается более тяжелой задачей, чем кажется ему изначально. Луи не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он выполняет поставленную перед собой задачу, однако, когда это удаётся, он прижимает руку к стене, на всякий случай, чтобы не упасть. Слабость в ногах присутствовала, куда же без неё, слабость была во всём теле, из-за чего хотелось вернуться обратно на кровать, лечь и заснуть на несколько дней, а может и на года. Ему не нравится такой собственный настрой, не нравится упадок настроения и кажется, что схлопотать эмоциональное выгорание или, и того хуже, депрессию в его состоянии куда проще.

Шаги получаются маленькими, неспешными, и через долгие секунды, которых в этот раз оказывается почти что двести, Луи добирается до ткани, что закрывала проход в ванную комнату. Она оказывается ещё более меньшей, чем спальня, из-за чего создается впечатление, что парень не больше, чем какой-то гном. Жаль, что в Мире не существует таких существ, что никакой Тени не дали это название. В центре ванной разместилось небольшое углубление, что было заполнено водой, рядом стоял невысокий светлый шкафчик, в котором, как и обычно, стояли разнообразные банные принадлежности. Неподалёку, на противоположной стороне ванны, также висели голубоватые прозрачные ткани, которые явно отделяли уборную от всей остальной комнаты. Пусть места было мало, но отчего-то всё это строение было очень уютным, более уютным, чем тот дом, который ему выделили в Уюде.

Вода. Снова вода. И ветер. Слишком много ненормальных совпадений, которые не были реальными. Которые не должны были быть реальностью! Сходил уже с ума? Конечно, нельзя было отрицать того факта, что весь Мир построен на… жизни оборотней, что присутствовали зачатки магии, однако это всё можно было объяснить научным подходом: генетическая мутация и развитие науки в немного другом русле. Но Луи никак не мог поверить в то, что на самом деле существовали какие-то там боги, что именно они подарили всем жизнь, что они дали ему второй шанс. Нет, не стоит отрицать того факта, что судьба всё же присутствовала и что у неё было сознание, пусть и не в том понимании, в которое все вкладывают своё знание и мироощущение. Икар — это лишь первый борец с гоминидами, которые терроризировали авесов, а не какое-то там дитя Суль. Никто не может обладать бессмертием, потому что это противоречило самим основам жизни. После стольких лет в этом мире Луи укоренился в таких мыслях и действительно каждый «магический» момент мог объяснить с более научной, разумной точки зрения. Или хотел верить в то, что может объяснить. Обманываться всегда приятно, только парень обманывал себя настолько, что перестал видеть настоящую суть всех происшествий, видеть настоящую суть самой жизни.

Опускаясь в своеобразную купальню, Луи настраивал себя на то, что вода будет довольно прохладной, но его тело омывает тепло, довольно горячее тепло, как будто здесь было солнце. Вспоминается непривычный сон, который на «сон» вовсе не походил… забыть такое невозможно. Луи может только намочить ноги и как-то отстранено видит, что его щиколотка более не опухшая, что может шевелить ею из стороны в сторону также легко и непринуждённо, как раньше. Не было и сбитых коленей, осматривая руки, парень не находит гематом, не находит порезов, и даже ногти не сломаны почти под самый корень. Сколько же он пролежал в отключке, чтобы восстановиться аж настолько? Много мыслей, чересчур много мыслей, из-за которых действительно начинает пульсировать в висках, но думать всё равно же не получится.

Умывшись, чтобы окончательно избавиться от сонного морока, Луи возвращается обратно в спальню, подходя к невысокому стульчику и поднимая ткань. Не голубая, хотя, смотря на общий настрой интерьера, она могла оказаться таковой. Тканью оказываются довольно лёгкие брюки, что больше всего походили на шаровары, и такой же жилет. Единственным украшением на нём были три золотые пуговицы, в центре которых разместился рисунок небольшого пиона. По крайней мере рисунок напоминал этот цветок. И белое. Всё было таким же белоснежно-белым, как бы нелепо не звучало, как и его волосы. Даже плащ, который оказывается самым нижним в стопке и который надевался довольно странно, ведь в него нужно было просовывать и руки, был абсолютно белым.

Одежда очень мягкая, она ощущается как вторая кожа, и Луи неосознанно думает о том, сколько же это всё стоит. Сейчас, лишившись всего, парень понимал, что, когда ему скажут расплачиваться за одежду, за уход, за еду, за крышу над головой, то у него банально не будет чем расплатиться… Устроится разнорабочим, пусть как бы ни было тяжело, но он не останется в должниках.

Шаги, несмотря на то, что видимых проблем не было, всё также давались тяжело, и Луи ненавидел себя, из-за того что больше похож на улитку, чем на молодого авеса. Дверь оказывается незакрытой и стоит только её отворить, как самый настоящий жар опаляет лицо, пробирается с глубоким вдохом, от неожиданности, в лёгкие и оседает там вместе с крупицами песка. Солнце, которое стоит в зените, бьёт прямо в глаза, заставляя с силой зажмуриться и выступить слёзы. Всё становится на свои места — он в Южных Землях.

Проморгаться и привыкнуть не так сложно, как кажется на первый взгляд, и стоит только адаптироваться, как Луи делает более осмысленный и серьёзный шаг вперёд, словно идет навстречу своей новой жизни. Два стройных ряда по пять домов в один этаж стояли друг напротив друга: сделанные из глины, без окон, они больше походили на ровные кубы. Пускай вокруг росли деревья, встречались кустарники, даже где-то пробивалась трава, ближе к воде, что окружалась невысокими бордюрами, которые создавали впечатление озёр, но песок под ногами, слишком бледное небо и яркие лучи солнца разрушали картину под названием оазис. Присмотревшись, Луи среди деревьев и не очень насыщенной зелени замечает песочного цвета ограждение, которое тянулась по кругу и, отделяя этот «лес», вело к главному зданию — дворцу.

О-о, это поистине было самым величайшим зданием, которое парень видел в своей жизни. Разве что, во время существования на Земле, он мог такое наблюдать при просмотре документальных фильмов про Египет. Основное ограждение сливалось в другое, более декоративное, которое было настолько низким, что, наверное, не достигало бы и плеча взрослого авеса. Оно отделяло первый ряд жилых домов, более живых, чем тот, в котором поселили Луи. На его территории также росли деревья, оттуда слышались голоса и детский смех, и в нём также находилось ещё одно ограждение. Таких рядов было около пяти, а после начиналась великая стена, которая, пусть и скрывала первый этаж, не могла спрятать всё остальное великолепие дворца. Высокие колонны, большие глыбы, что, скорее всего, сделаны были из ракушечника, скульптуры авесов, вылепленные из явно драгоценных камней, и высокая лестница, настолько высокая, что ненароком сравнивается с Уюдом. Песочный цвет перемешался белым, золотым и голубым, всё сливалось в одну единую картину, и почему-то это не выглядело каким-то пёстрым, нелепым и даже глупым. Как-то гармонично и правильно что ли.

— Я рад, что ты пришёл в чувства.

Раздаётся рядом столь неожиданно, что заставляет почти что подпрыгнуть и резко развернуться. Перед ним стоял парень, на полголовы выше его… и старше его на пять лет. Оэль — этот воистину прекрасный певчий сорокопут, в тёмных, почти что чёрных глазах которого навсегда поселилась печаль прожитых годов в гареме у прошлого малика. В этот раз, оказавшись ближе, его кожа не кажется такой тёмной, больше выглядит так, будто тот просто загорел, и волосы не перламутровые, как показалось при первой встрече, а золотистые, которые выгорели под солнцем. Возможно, всё из-за того, что на нём были синих оттенков одеяния, а не белые, и на голове не было тюрбана, лишь довольно широкий капюшон, подобно плащу Луи, который и позволяет нормально рассмотреть не особо длинные, до лопаток, пряди. Необычно видеть такой оттенок у тех, кто живёт в…

— Моя мама родом с Центральных Земель, — произносит Оэль, как будто слышал его мысли, и улыбается, но не глазами, — поэтому я выгляжу не очень типично для южан.

— Ты… Это ты мне пел, — как-то отстранено думает Луи, лишь после понимая, что неучтиво относится к Верховному жрецу Южных Земель и мужу малика. — Простите. Мне всё ещё тяжело думать, — прижав кулак правой руки к груди, Луи, как выдрессированная собака, опускается на колено.

— Мне приятно твоё уважение ко мне, но ты и Император Ких — гости Миюр-Титис’анка, так что, вы и мои гости. Встань, пожалуйста.

Спокойный. Спокойный настолько, что мёртвый. Пройдя в своей жизни столько, сколько Миюр-Оэль, то… удивительно, как он не сошёл с ума. Слабость в теле всё ещё присутствовала, поэтому Луи поднимается на ноги довольно неуклюже, но рёбра, что странно, не отзываются тянущей болью.

— Вы…

— Только «ты», Луи, — учтиво произносит парень, как будто знает, что он не любит полный вариант имени. — Я предлагаю тебе пройти со мной во дворец, где тебя уже ожидает Малик. По пути я постараюсь ответить на каждый твой вопрос.

Луи кивает головой и подстраивается под шаг Оэля, который был довольно неспешным, как будто ему не хотели доставить неудобств. Ких отмечает, что руки авеса как были сложены перед ним и спрятаны в широких рукавах, так и остались. Да… у некоторых жизнь куда страшнее и ужасней, чем у него.

— Это дома уединения, — негромко произносит Оэль, так и не дождавшись вопросов. — Они используются теми, кто нуждается в покое разума или одиночества после целителей. Тебя могло смутить то, что здесь нет окон, но, опять же, это для того, чтобы каждому было уютно и чтобы ничего не тревожило лишний раз.

— Вы приютили нас и, наверное, добровольно, — Луи поднимает взгляд на авеса. — Это же пятно на вашей репутации, обрыв торговых связей, возможное новое объявление вам войны.

— Нет. К сожалению, Третья Эпоха подходит к концу и завершение никогда не лучится чем-то приятным. То, что не будет торговли… Наши земли плодородны, потому что мы научились слушать Ния** и теперь вода пробивается в живородящих источниках. Мы, если окажемся отрезанными ото всех, сможем продержаться пару десятков лет, но, на данный момент, мой муж ведёт переговоры с Западными Землями.

Это… Это было просто «ого», потому что Западные Земли всегда были отдалены, они находились за океаном, очень редко шли на контакт и, если северяне до недавнего времени ничего не выносили из своего «болота», то эти… были ещё более скрытными. Луи действительно удивляется, удивляется так же, как и тому, что Титис’анк не перекроил свои Земли полностью. Почти многое осталось таким же, как было и раньше — вот настоящая демократия, потому что он прислушивается к своему народу.

— А то, что мы решили приютить, как ты сказал, вас, — продолжает Оэль, — уже не сыграет для нас никакой роли. Мы помогаем тем, кто оказался в сложной ситуации, кого незаконно обвинили… это было бы несправедливо — оставлять вас в воде, когда вы на последних силах протягивали руку, заметив призрачный шанс помощи, — парень заметно грустнеет, ещё больше, чем был до этого. — И Королева Фролис-Ниа возжелала забрать себе все Земли, такого нельзя допустить вовсе.

— Сколько я был без сознания? — Ких чувствует, что ему нужно перевести тему.

— Два дня, — с глубоким вдохом отвечает авес. — Ты должен был прийти в чувства ещё вчера вечером, я уже думал, что провёл ритуал неправильно.

— Но такие травмы не могут так пройти за столь короткий срок.

— Они и не прошли, — Оэль поджимает губы. — К сожалению, переломы рёбер у тебя заживают медленно и перья будут отрастать заново очень долго. Я не могу понять, отчего такой случай с тобой, и приношу извинения за то, что не справился со своими обязанностями.

— Нет, что ты. Ты и так многое сделал, но… Я уважаю тебя, я благодарен тебе, но за два невозможно, чтобы сошли такие побои.

— Ты не веришь в то, что в Мире осталась сила и что Боги от нас не отвернулись? — на него смотрят с долей удивления. — Да, сейчас всё больше авесов склоняются к такому, но… Это переломная Эпоха, после наступит время, когда все вспомнят прошлое и поймут, что нельзя отрицать свою суть.

Да… Нет. Он не поменяет своё мнение. Не сможет… как и не может понять своё исцеление. Не бывает такого. Луи тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что не хочет дальше развивать эту тему, не хочет думать, потому что хоть что-то должно быть твёрдым скрепом.

Проём в ограждении оказывается оббит железными прутьями, к которым крепилась калитка, но от неё осталось лишь одно название: слишком тонкая, слишком ажурная, она явно не выдержит довольно сильного напора. В первом ряду оказываются дома, которые уже имели два этажа, и каждый ограждался невысоким заборчиком, что отделял границы одной семьи от границ другой семьи. Такие же деревья, такие же цвета, всё абсолютно такое же, как он видел в уединенных домах.

Луи старается отвлечься на местные пейзажи, когда понимает, что они почти весь путь до дворца молчат. Да и что говорить, когда едва знакомы? Конечно же, Луи был очень благодарен Оэлю за то, что он его вылечил, за то, что он вместе со своим мужем-маликом решил взять такую огромную ответственность на себя и не просто приютить их, а, видимо, обеспечить всем необходимым, как и скрыть от всего мира. Это было довольно… непривычно, потому что Луи не привык именно к такому преувеличенному вниманию к своей персоне, однако, проживая с Хорном, он выяснил довольно важные вещи и привычки тех особей, которые относятся к высшему сословию: помогать исключительно тем, кто имеет высокий статус в обществе, брать под своеобразную опеку не столь важных авесов, давать им всё, позволяя влиться такой новой крови в свой круг, а взамен те ничего не просят или же, когда приходит время, забирают своё, но уже, скорее, не для своих нужд.

Когда они поднимаются по лестнице, то парень даже не удивляется тому, что двери им распахивают двое авесов в довольно странных набедренных повязках, что было их единственной одеждой. Луи лишь оборачивается, чтобы обвести взглядом столицу Южных Земель и столкнуться взглядом с Башней, которая стояла совсем напротив… Как он не заметил её с самого начала, остаётся загадкой, но Ких предпочитает не акцентировать внимание, ловя себя на том, что за последние минуты слишком часто «закрывает глаза».

Во дворце более прохладно, но кожу всё равно пощипывает жар от солнца, который, наверное, въелся надолго и будет с ним ещё не одну неделю. Может, он даже останется жить в Аракши, потому что в других местах его никто не примет. Внутреннее убранство дворца оказывается помпезным: лепнина на стенах — история всего Мира с первых секунд сотворения до… теперешних дней (разве возможно оставить столько свободного места, чтобы дополнять историю?), множество коридоров, разветвлений, выходы во внутренний садик, ткани, золото, краски и авесы. Много авесов, тела которых почти что не прикрывались ничем… и каждый склонялся в поклоне перед Верховным жрецом.

— Почему у нас не традиционная одежда для этих Земель? — простой интерес, но Луи видит, как Оэль напрягается.

— Ты — гость, никто не может заставить ходить тебя так, как другие. Да и солнце здесь слишком беспощадное, твоя кожа сгорит в первые минуты.

Про себя Оэль молчит, и парень не настаивает на ответе. Надо было поставить вопрос по-другому, но… Новый авес, внешность которого совершенно не запоминается, и они заходят в комнату, что напоминала столовую и кабинет одновременно. С левой стороны на небольшом возвышении стоял рабочий стол, напротив, на таком же подъёме, покой нашли шкафы с книгами, свитками, разными артефактами, в центре же, где создалось углубление, разместился невысокий обеденный стол, рядом с которым лежали пуфы, что выглядели мягко и больше напоминали большие подушки. И Хорн… Хорн, который поднимается сразу же, как только Луи заходит в комнату. Не хочет быть рядом? Уйдёт? Младший Ких с недоумением осматривает мужчину с ног до головы, но отвлекается от этого, прижимая кулак к груди и опускаясь на колено.

— Малик Миюр.

Титис’анк не изменился вовсе, да и что меняться тому, кто уже родился марабу. Чёрные волосы, тёмные глаза и те же белые пятна, что лежали в их уголках, неровный круг тронул правую щеку, который тянулся на шею, полностью светлые руки с мелкими пятнами смуглой кожи, в вырезе рубахи, которая совсем не застёгивалась, виднелась тёмная грудь и большое светлое пятно на животе. «Отмеченный Богами», — так говорили о Миюре.

— Ты такой же гость, Луи, как и Хорн. Встань и присядь, раздели с нами трапезу.

Мужчина указывает рукой на место рядом со старшим Кихом и в уголках его губ виднеется улыбка, когда он переводит взгляд на Хорна, что, откашлявшись, опускается обратно за стол. Странная реакция, и Луи старается убедить себя, что ему это безразлично. Он, сняв с себя плащ и оставив его на предусмотрительно стоявшей у двери триноги, садится рядом с авесом, напротив Оэля, который остаётся в своих одеяниях, лишь откинул на плечи капюшон.

Из еды было больше рыбы и овощей, чем мяса, и кофе… О-о, он не мог и мечтать о кофе, а здесь настоящий рай! Луи старается помнить о манерах и не схватить кружку, как будто дикарь. Делая небольшой глоток, он наблюдает за Оэлем, который, потянувшись рукой, берёт себе всего лишь одно тонкое печенье, после чего поспешно отдёргивает рукав плаща. Знает такую реакцию и… замечает, что Титис’анк тоже увидел этот жест.

— Я очень благодарен вам, Малик, за то, что помогли мне и разрешили сокрыться в Аракши.

— Это лишь мелочь, — голос мужчины звучит с хрипотцой и довольно бодро. — После войны пять лет назад Северные Земли до сих пор пытаются мутить воду, чтобы я оставил правление. То, что Фролис-Ниа оставила нас в покое — она лишь нашла более близкую жертву и решила попытать удачи там.

— Вы так смело утверждаете, что это именно Королева стоит за всем.

— Ей всё равно до тебя, ты благополучно попался под руку в нужный момент. Но ты, увы, стал последней каплей в том, чтобы забрать себе Восточные Земли.

Задаваться вопросом, откуда он знает это, — бессмысленно, потому что… у каждого уважающего себя правителя есть шпионы, которые принесут любую информацию. Разговор проходит в спокойных тонах, Луи по большей части молчал, как и Оэль, который не обронил ни слова с того момента, как они зашли в эту комнату. Хорн… говорил. Да. Младший Ких окончательно решил, что этот мужчина теперь идёт не вместе с ним, что он больше никто, чтобы думать о нём каждую секунду. Никто. Но глаза всё равно скашивались в сторону старшего Киха, а мысли продолжали крутиться вокруг него.

****

***

Ночь опустилась на столицу Южных Земель так же быстро, как и всегда, принося с собой холод. В каждом доме стояли печи, были согревающие камни, которых до сих пор оставалось мало из-за того, что их тяжело создавать. Оэль стоял у окна, пряча руки в рукава халата и прижимая их к груди, и всматривался в окно, в стекло, на котором стали появляться рисунки изморози. Они привыкли к таким перепадам температуры, научились бороться с ними, но не их гости.

Слуги ушли давно, оставив под одеялом грелку с углями и кувшин с водой на столе — Титис’анк имел привычку вставать ночью, чтобы попить… Плохое детство, во время которого был дефицит не столько еды, сколько воды. Оэль едва заметно ведёт головой, стоит услышать открывшуюся дверь и мягкие шаги за спиной, после чего следует привычное поглаживание по плечу — предупредить, чтобы не пугался, и руки, которые обнимают его, скрещивая ладони на животе.

— Я показал Луи дворец и разместил его в новых комнатах, — негромко говорит Оэль.

— Необычно было видеть столь эмоционального Хорна, — в голосе слышится улыбка, и Миюр упирается подбородком в плечо мужа. — Ты уверен, что у Луи столь сложное прошлое?

— Разве Вода может обманывать?

Вопрос виснет в воздухе и не нуждается в ответе. Ний спас Оэля, когда его израненное, почти мёртвое тело сбросили в реку, открыл глаза и позволил познать свою мудрость, которая ещё ни разу не ошибалась.

Парень вздрагивает, когда его сильнее прижимают к себе и берут одну руку в свою, чтобы поднять рукав халата. Опухшая полоска пореза до сих пор была в некоторых местах покрыта корочками от крови и перекрывала другие полосы — шрамы.

— Зачем? — с тяжёлым вздохом спрашивает мужчина.

— Титис, — впервые за день его голос не звучит мёртво. — Это… Тебя не было рядом, а воспоминания снова стали…

— Чш-ш, моё сердце, — Миюр мягко разворачивает мужа лицом к себе и целует его в уголок губ. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь прийти ко мне на совет в любое время, и я помогу тебе. Не нужно резать себя, от этого легче ведь не становится, — новый поцелуй, но целомудренный и в центр губ, после чего Оэль обнимает Титис’анка в ответ и упирается лбом в его плечо. — Идём в кровать, здесь становиться холодно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ес inches ag et fei pahech. Ес golab i ffluwr ag dwaqr steich polod. Non dful ag corcan steich, anid mea, brhoi ag gwthiod – староязыческое мовление: И обретёшь ты покой. И вода смоет твою боль. Успокоит сердце твою, душу, даст толчок.  
> **Ний – Бог Воды.


End file.
